Choices: Sparks of the Beginning Saga
by lilpumpkingirl
Summary: Time is a fickle creature. A rippling endless stream that blankets all of us. A single choice by a 3rd class Saiyan is like a pebble thrown into that trickling stream, what will happen when the ripples of his choice crash down on Earth's shores twenty years later. Can these character's we love and thought we knew survive these unknown paths where insanity lurks and oblivion looms?
1. An Uneventful Reunion

- 1 -

An Uneventful Reunion

_Time._

_Lady Time is such a fickle fragile creature with her dress of ebony that embraces the night sky and distant rainbow embers that wink and glow as far as the eye can see. She flows in one direction, a rippling, endless stream that cascades around all of us from the tiniest microbe to planets and stars where only massive black holes that gobble all light near their turbulent bodies can dare to escape her delicate touch. But it is known among few that events that were once the deemed path for her can be drastically changed, that they can and have been altered beyond recognition with one choice made by a person who had a seemingly minor part to play in this tale of history and life._

_A single choice._

_That is all it takes to twist Lady Time's path into a multitude of other unknown paths that lead to more choices and more divergences. Spilling off and mirroring the Great Tree of Life, a white tree, with each branch containing another version within the fleshy rings beneath. Who knows where each one leads? Do even the fates? Who knows what will happen when the old known events that once followed this worn story in the great rings of truth disappear and fade, lost and forgotten in the expanse of time and space._

_Mystery._

_What was known is replaced with what is unknown. Mysterious and dark. Each new branched universe could be only slightly different or things can be radically different with new faces, places and events. Yet, if you look into each story you will find the resemblances of the same people and actions. A pattern in the chaos. A chosen few who will always be, or some actions that will always happen._

_This. This and the events that lie herein are only one such branch in Lady Time's glorious White Tree and her sparkling gown of ebony. A story of how two souls and the people around them were altered by one choice. A choice made by a man the fates deemed for death at the hand of a monstrous Tyrant. This is a story of how no matter what separated them, these people together would conquer all the odds that were stacked against them to find each other and fulfill their destinies._

_Fulfill past destinies. And fulfill new darker destinies, consequences created by this lone choice that could be the end of Lady Time and the Great White Tree of life itself._

.~-~.

In the vastness of space a small sphere, a silvery one-manned ship slips silently through the barrage of stars that streaks past the darkened window of glass. It's course... unplanned. A mere fluke of a bloody disfigured hand as it smashed against the control keys. The single inhabitant, unconscious. Not from the drugs meant to keep him asleep in stasis during his long journey, but for a wholly different reason entirely.

A faint grunt escapes his dry, blood encrusted cracked lips. His head sways from the weight, unable to keep it up. His eyes open slightly, vision blurry as he takes in the swirling stars and the crimson stained prints on the white control panel. Closing his eyes, he drifts in-and-out of his mind, unable to comprehend what lay before him or how his life would come to change from this. His body is battered and broken, memories of a high pitched laugh and searing white-hot pain flash in his head. Haunting horrors of what he left behind refusing to leave him even as he gives into a troubled, restless slumber.

.~-~.

Bulma sighed heavily, tucking a strand of her silky shoulder-length blue hair behind her ear as she waded through the sea at Master Roshi's island. Melancholy thoughts clung tight to her in spite of the picturesque surroundings, and if those thoughts were able to manifest into the physical world would have shown as a dark storm hovering around her, rain pouring down and drenching her as wind lashed her hair against her face. A metaphysical mirror to the current world inside her heart and mind. But no matter how much her life felt like a comedic children's cartoon on an endless rollercoaster that climbed higher and higher before giving out without warning -constantly she might add- life was never as simple as a rollercoaster. No, the grownup world she found herself dealing with more and more as of late had money impediments, project issues, governmental people to please and strained relationships.

She couldn't afford her childlike tendencies and dreams of the past anymore. She had responsibilities and people to oversee, not to mention mountains of paperwork and boring board meetings to attend to. This was the real first break she had in years and she had come here hoping to take full advantage of the tranquility to be found here. All the same her worries wouldn't let her find peace.

_Growing up sucks, _she thought with a frown,_ Sucks more when others refuse to do it with you._

Closing her eyes she tilted her head to face the sun as she stood more than wading in the water in her bright green string bikini, hands outstretched and fingertips playing in the waves. Along with the gulls flying above and their distant squawks, the tiny island's lone palm tree swayed back and forth, at times lightly tapping the roof of the pink Kame house. The water licked her thighs as the surf rose and fell around the golden sands and with a deep breath the salty tang of the ocean filled her nose and the soft ocean breeze brushed her tan skin.

_It's so calm here... and I'm wasting it._

She knew she should try harder and let all her thoughts and worries go. Simply give into the bliss of this fleeting peace and the beautiful sight of the oceans clear blue waters. But that was a difficult task to ask from the world's richest heiress and leading scientist, even if she wasn't in the throes of heartache as she was now. Not even the sun shining brightly overhead, gulls cheerfully crying as they swopped overhead on air currents, and the prospect of seeing Goku was helping her turbulent thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking. And that was the problem wasn't it? Thinking. She never stopped thinking. Not even when she slept. Her mind was always running and running, trying to figure out that next equation before her.

The equation on her mind this time wasn't even a mathematical one -or remotely scientific- but with the way her mind was grinding over it one would think it was. No, this question was about men, while her thoughts as a whole (as well as her heart) were focused mostly on one man in particular. _Yamcha, you are such a childish fool sometimes._ Shaking her head she opened her eyes, looking out at the crystal blue expanse with white frothy caps that dipped over the horizon. She couldn't stop thinking about her on and off again boyfriend of nearly ten years, or how he was connected with her woes with relationships in general. Strictly significant male relationships.

She should forget it all. Should let her now ex boyfriend -again- and what he had done... go. This place was too tranquil and peaceful for such thoughts (ignoring, of course, the fact that Roshi often had dirty thoughts as he read those nasty mags of his), and had she not come here to relax and forget about him? And yet here she was with these thoughts and questions eating at her like a bothersome fly at a picnic _buzz, buzz, buzzing_ around in her mind.

Frowning, she curled her fingers into fists and crossed her arms. Holding grudges was childish right? Especially when he hadn't exactly done anything wrong with that blonde reporter woman. It had been only a harmless dinner at West City's most famous bachelors' pick-up restaurant, Scarlet's. Or so he said -y_eah right!_- Bulma was not born yesterday and while she had never caught him cheating she knew better than anyone how he could get in over his head and let his hormones get the best of him. The fact that hurt so much was not the prospect of him cheating -though it did hurt- it was that he lied so much to her. And not just about things like other women... little things. If he didn't want to hang out with her why couldn't he just come out and say it? Why did he have to come up with excuses?

Sure, she was not no innocent either. There had been a time or two when she sought solace in the arms of another. She and Yamcha were so fickle that sometimes it was difficult to know when they were supposed to be in a "committed" relationship or not, and she may or may not have cheated on him once. And then with how hectic and busy her life was these days... any free time she got off was rare and she sometimes didn't want to deal with him so she too would make up little white lies to get out of seeing him. But never did she only seek him out to gain something from him. She wanted to be with him because he was her friend and really did want his company. The fact of the matter was: Bulma was trying to grow up. She was trying to think about her future and starting the process of settling down, and Yamcha was only getting wilder.

When they were younger they had talked about their future and perhaps marriage. Who didn't? But both had been perfectly happy experimenting and enjoying life in the moment that such ideas were like shooting stars, too distant and hard to grasp that they didn't matter. At twenty-six (and a lot of pressure from her mother), Bulma was starting to realize that she was not getting any younger and life did come with a time limit. She didn't want to settle down this second with a man and start popping out kids but she also didn't want to end up like her Aunt Lilly, old, hiding her wrinkles with plastic surgery, and so very _alone_.

Bulma's thoughts paused as she watched a rainbow fish daringly swim close to her legs only to dart away. Something about the fish only served to remind her, yet again, of Yamcha. He would come around her needing something, but any other time he was nowhere to be found and she was left alone trying to fill this emptiness she felt without him. Was she already Aunt Lilly and didn't even realize it? Biting her lip, she rubbed her arms, practically hugging herself. No, it wasn't just that she was lonely. Or that she was trying to settle down and Yamcha wasn't willing to. No, it was so much more than that... And maybe that was why she was so mad this time. Why she was so hurt.

More and more these days she only got his answering machine, which by itself was only a small issue and nothing to be this upset about. But when she only saw him publically at high-end restaurants or celebrity events he needed her to gain access to... He was using her. Her eyes started to water, threatening to spill and she blinked, horrified where her thoughts had taken her as her stomach sank. But it was hard to ignore the truth that was slapping her in the face. And if there was one thing she disliked most in this world it was being used.

Now, Bulma was a respected scientist known throughout the world not only through her father but by her own merit. The only thing to rival this intelligence was the beauty she had inherited from her mother, her own fame, and her daddy's money. Yes, she knew she was vain. Knew she could also be overbearing at times and rather demanding. But still! That didn't give others any right to abuse her. To treat her little more than a stepping stool time and time again, uncaring of her feelings. Which was what people did time and time again. More times than she liked to admit even to herself. And most times it was prospective lovers who got through all her protective barriers and were able to hurt her the most. Never in all these years she had been with Yamcha did she think he would be just like everyone else.

Taking a shaky breath in and out, she tried to calm her wayward thoughts and emotions. Last thing she wanted or needed was to break down and cry here with the others inside. But the ache persisted, festering in her chest and in her mind. Why couldn't she find a man who treated her with respect and decency? One who didn't use her and liked her for who she was?

She had given up a long time ago on finding that prince charming who was ruggedly handsome and strong, but with a soft spot and who knew what to say and when to say it... would give her foot rubs (among other things) and be able to stand up to her amazing intelligence with his own. All of which she knew was laughable and impossible. It was a child's dream. Nothing more. And through the years she kept cutting more and more of that dream man away... Until now there was nothing left but tarnished dreams of a naive little girl who only wanted that one mind-blowing, over-the-stars, I-will-never-love-again type of relationship with a man who only had eyes for her and worshiped the ground she walked on.

Where had such a dream come from? Who knew, really? When she was really little all she wanted was for the other children to stop calling her names and pulling her strange blue hair. Something had changed as she grew though, seeing movies and real life couples around her as a pre-teen, and wanting to know what love felt like. Only to get an older boy who played this naive wish like a fiddle as he took his trophy of "Bulma Briefs virginity" daring to wear it as a badge for the world to see. That had not ended well for either party involved and to this day that man turned tail and ran if ever they happen to meet each other in passing.

With a pitiful sigh, Bulma turned from the ocean and started back for the tiny golden beach and the pink Kame house and that one palm tree lightly tapping the roof, running a hand through her damp cerulean hair as she went. That boy had only been the first in a string of others to toy with her heart. To the point that when she turned sixteen she decided enough was enough and set out to find her prince charming. If there was none out there she would wish for the perfect boyfriend damnit!

Her feet sunk into the sand as she neared the plastic forest green chair and snatched the pink towel from it to dab her face and dry the rest of her body before wrapping it around her thin waist. With a huff she blew a few strands of hair from her face and sat down, elbows propped up on her knees and chin in her hands as she thought bitterly,_ Look how well that turned out, Bulma._ Sighing again, her lower lip protruded out as she began to pout. _I am going to end up like Aunt Lilly, I just know it._

"Hey... Are you okay, Bulma?" Krillin asked suddenly, startling her from her chaotic thoughts and she turned to find the short bald monk in his orange gi standing on the porch of the house. His round face and normally open gray eyes were pinched with concern as he started stepping down the stairs to the beach.

Bulma turned back to the ocean view and snapped, "Yes."

He cringed at the tone but said nothing as he walked over to her even as she did her best to ignore him. The sand shifted beneath his bare feet, warm but thankfully not scorching when he finally came to a stop next to her. She glanced sideways at him as his own gaze remained out over the surf and seagulls flying above, a slight smile on his lips. Looking down, she buried her toes within the golden sanctuary of warm rocky particles and together they remained like this, in the silence of the island as gulls cried and waves washed onto the shores, for a few long minutes. Neither saying a word, and yet, it wasn't an awkward silence. It was... oddly peaceful and reassuring.

Suddenly he nudged her gently, breaking the tranquility that surrounded them. "Don't worry, Bulma. I'm sure he will call you by the end of this week groveling, saying how much a fool he is... for doing whatever he did this time. And if not, then it's not the end of the world. I'm sure Kami is looking out for you..." he hesitated and then chuckled, "You know, since we kind of _know_ him."

She had been frowning until the joke about Kami and with it gave her own light hearted chuckle. Finally feeling herself relax, she tilted her head to look again at the very short man who only as she sat become eye-height with her. He was right of course. She did kind of know the Guardian of Earth... or at least knew him through Goku. Maybe he was looking out for her? _I wonder if I could ask him for help...?_ She pushed the thought from her head, knowing it was a silly thought. But it helped nonetheless.

"Thanks, Krillin."

He beamed back at her. "What are friends for?"

Nodding with agreement, something red moved in her peripheral vision and she looked finding a crab as it crawled in the sand, pinchers held high in the air and spit bubbling from its mouth. She couldn't help but smile at it before looking back out over the water. What would she do without Krillin? She glanced sideways at her friend, this time with an appraising glint in her sapphire eyes. While he was shy more often than not when it came down to it he always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better. She stiffened, eyes widening briefly as realization hit her. _That was one of the points on my list_... _Maybe I could -Nah, what am I thinking? There is no way I would ever date him._ She could already see the tabloids now, _"Bulma Briefs, Out with the Yamster and in with... Shortstuff?" _Kami only knew what sort of nicknames they would come up with them as a couple. She wasn't that desperate. Yet. And even if she ever got there she simply couldn't see herself having to bend over to kiss someone. You had to admit, there wasn't much romantic appeal in that.

Wrinkling her nose, she shook her head and looked away. Krillin caught the look and motion on her face and gave her a wide-eyed puzzled look. "What?

Bulma kicked up sand as she pulled her feet from it, leaning back on her arms as she looked up at the big puffy clouds above. "Oh, nothing..."

Unsure of what to do, Krillin frowned as he studied her. Luckily for her a few seconds later he felt a familiar ki signature flash across his mind. His head snapped to the left and stared intently at the sky. Seeing it, she sat up and asked, "What is it?"

_What if it's Yamcha?_ What was she going to do? She was an emotional wreck and didn't want to see him yet. What was he doing coming so soon? As a general rule it took him as three days for him to come to his senses. _Not that I can forgive him this time..._

Before her thoughts could go back to those darker paths, a huge goofy grin appeared on Krillin's lips. "It's Goku."

Following his gaze towards the sky, all her thoughts and worries flew away from her mind as excitement at seeing her oldest friend, her best friend and brother, surged forward and she brought her hand up to block the sun, trying to get a better look. After a few seconds she found the small speck. Sure enough, there he was flying on Nimbus. Smiling she jumped to her feet and took a few steps forward before she began to wave her hands above her head. _It's goku!_ She was going to see him in -how long had it been? Five Years?- and nothing else mattered at that point. She started waving her arms more frantically as he got closer, calling out to him. She knew she must have looked like a wild person screaming and jumping as she was, but she didn't care. She was too happy to let appearances get in the way. This was way she was here anyway, to see her friends, especially Goku, her first true friend. He was practically her little brother for Kami sake! Not having seen him at least once these past years had been hard on her and honestly troubled her considering how much time they used to spend together growing up.

"GOKU!" she screeched with joy, her voice echoing out across the water and he laughed waving back.

_No. Instead of gaining the perfect boyfriend I gained friends. Good friends. And a little brother that I wouldn't trade anything for._ As she let that thought settle over her and warm the place that had been cold and hollow just seconds before, Roshi and Oolong called out from the front porch before making their way down to her and Krillin.

.~-~.

After her tall spiky haired friend wearing that same old orange gi landed and greetings were shared as well as introductions to his son, Gohan, were made, the gang headed into the pink house with Turtle carrying the child on his back. The conversation inside ranged from ChiChi and how the married life was treating Goku to Bulma's new projects and Master Roshi's dirty magazines. They ate a meal of steaming fish and crab, and drank beer and wine, slipping into recounts of all the good times they had and friends not there. Minutes and then hours trickled by and before they knew it the sun was starting to set on their little island.

All Bulma knew was that she didn't want it to end. She hadn't been this happy in... She wasn't sure how long! And that meant something big. Just to have Goku, Krillin -and yes Master Roshi and Oolong- all there chatting and laughing like old times. It felt good. Real good. Those dark thoughts long forgotten, chased away by their presence. So it startled her when she glanced out the window to find the sun was sinking over the waves lighting the sky in rays of rosy pink, and most of all saddening. Their time had come to an end and she knew that Goku and his young son would have to leave soon, made all the more apparent when she noticed Gohan had fallen asleep on top of Turtle's shell.

Why did it always feel like she was saying goodbye these days?

Goku sighed getting a look out the window himself and set his empty beer bottle down. "Sorry guys, we really need to get going. ChiChi will be fuming if I get home with Gohan too late."

The mood in the room instantly flattened and Krillin glanced at Gohan. "Yeah, I guess it is getting late... Sorry if we get you into trouble, Goku."

Shrugging his shoulders, he scratched the back of his head and laughed. "It's okay. I was glad I came..."

Bulma rose to her feet, refusing to let her disappointment show as she walked over to and gently picked up the sleeping child, trying not to wake him. Though it seemed to be a mute point because the child was out to the world as she passed him over to his father. Goku smiled fondly at her and her heart squeezed. Gohan looked so much like his father that it was bring back the memories all over again. Smiling back she went for the door, and continued the small talk with the others out of the house.

Standing in a circle around Goku, they all fell silent and he sighed. "Well, I guess this is goodbye until next time we meet."

"Let's not make it too long Goku," Bulma muttered softly, trying not to cry. She didn't want to wait another five years to see this man who had become family in so many ways.

"Yeah, too many years have passed," Krillin agreed, nodding. "Let's have some kind of get together every year, in the least. I want to see that son of yours grow up." He smiled as he patted his friend on his lower back, unable to reach higher.

"Sure!" Goku replied happily, "And if you guys ever need anything give me a call or something."

"You bet!" Bulma punched him lightly in the arm. "Goodbye, Goku..."

"See ya. Krillin. Master Roshi. Oolong. Bulma..." With one last look at her and a squeeze of her upper arm, he took off into the night sky.

"Bye, Goku!" she called out after him.

Watching Goku leave with his sleeping son... It had been hard. Her little snot nose, naive little friend who she had practically raised was now a father. It was only another painful reminder of the fact that she would probably never find the perfect guy -because if she was being at all honest with herself no one could really beat Goku. She shook her head, but Goku was too much like her brother to count, right? Sighing she ran her fingers through her hair. It didn't matter. It was a hopeless cause, to find a man who loved her for her, and to have a family with... ChiChi didn't know how good she had it.

After a few seconds Bulma crossed her arms and looked at the others. "Well, I guess I better get going too..." A sudden loneliness started taking root in her heart once more, the dark thoughts returning.

Krillin whined slightly as his gaze focused on her, "Oh... do you really?"

"You can sleep here if you want, Bulma," Roshi said in his 'fake' grandfatherly tone as he straightened his back and leaned lightly on his cane. It didn't fool her for a second. She could see those lecherous eyes ogling her even under those tinted glasses of his.

"Kami no... not with you, you old pervert!" He gave her an innocent look as she walked over to the beach chair to collect her things. It didn't matter what either said, she was not staying. She had long lost count how many times the buffoon had tried to pull something with her there. He always had. He always would. It was him and nothing was going to change the disgusting old perv.

Groaning with understanding, Krillin shook his head as he gave Master Roshi a displeased look. "Okay, Bulma. Keep in touch, will you? You're just as bad as Goku too, sometimes, you know...?"

Sliding the white sun dress that she had worn there over her head, she chuckled lightly. "Fine. I'll call you every week, Krillin." After putting her towel in her bag and putting the bag over her shoulder she turned back to them, giving Krillin a hug before going over to her yellow aircraft.

Opening the door, she threw her bag in the front passenger seat and hauled herself up. Sitting in the pilot seat she proceeded to push buttons and flick switches, starting the engines before waving back at them as the old man, her short friend, and the pig stood waiting by the door of the little pink house. "Goodbye guys."

"Bye, Bulma!"

Bulma took a hold of the controls and shot straight up into the air before the yellow aircraft started speeding across the sky, moving quickly towards her home in West City. As the ocean first past underneath, giving way to land and blurs of greens and browns, her mind that she had been fighting to keep quiet finally rebelled and all the troubled thoughts from earlier returned. Was there honestly no guy out there for her? Was there something wrong with her? Well, besides the obvious? Over and over she poured over these thoughts and the pain she felt. And in all honesty it had turned into a regular old Bulma-pity-party.

Sometimes she really hated her life. But never before had it been this bad. She disliked how vain it made her sound, but seriously, being drop-dead-gorgeous, smart and insanely rich was not all that it cracked up to be and came with its own set of problems. Problems that for some reason a genius like her simply couldn't grasp in the first place, let alone solve. Sure, she could always find a man who would love her for her assets (and she meant more than looks here), but she didn't want that. All she had ever yearned for was one of those rock-your-world romances that movies so often illustrated.

Pouting, she placed the aircraft on autopilot before tears started trailing down her cheeks and dripping off her chin, disappearing into the white fabric of her summer dress. She tried to slap them away, getting frustrated with herself only to forget them completely as she folded her arms and her pouting deepened. Was having one romantic encounter like that really too much to ask for? Shaking her head, she gritted her teeth as rage over her pity fest consumed her and she shook herself, hands grasping the controls as she forced herself to look up.

"Damnit. Look at yourself, Bulma! You're pathetic... get over it... get over yourse-"

"AHHHH" a startled scream cut off her rant as something big! And white! Flashed inches before her aircraft. Her eyes opened wider, nearly bulging from her skull as she abruptly jerked vehicle to the side (even in spite the fact that it would have done little good), taking it automatically off autopilot.

Seconds after the initial start the aircraft hung there in the night sky, unmoving as she panted heavily, mind frozen and face pale as her heart raced, thumping wildly in her chest. Gradually her mental capacity returned and with it the realization that she almost died. It was interesting how nothing had flashed before her eyes. No images of her life or even a sudden comprehension of something important. All there had been was the shock... nothing more. She was still breathing heavy when her body started to loosen up, breaking free from her frozen position in the seat as she shook her head.

Hands shaking, she ran a hand through her blue hair, trying to get a hold of herself as she wondered out loud, "What in the name of Kami was that?"

All she knew was that it had been big, far bigger than any common meteorite that usually crashed on Earth. And that it had been white. She was also fairly certain meteorites weren't white. Did another plane almost crash into her? _Oh, Kami... _Without a second thought, she flipped her aircraft around and headed back. Turning on the searchlights, her eyes scanned the ground for the plane. Only, what she found in the huge crater nearly directly below her wasn't a plane. No, what remained in the crater was the debris of what looked to be a space ship of sorts that had once been a sphere, littered everywhere. It was clear from the wreckage that no one would be surviving it, not with the twisted white metal jammed into the rocky ground with fallen trees. The crash site was made more haunting with the ghostly pale moons glow casted down upon it, and her eyes widened with disbelief. Still concerned for whoever had been piloting the thing... and also curious. She started to ease her aircraft into a landing, touching down a few yards from the beginning of the crater. Being sure to grab her emergency capsule case from the center storage console, she got out of her yellow aircraft and rushed to the huge indent. She came to a stop just before, taking the damage in from ground level.

_Wow... what a crash. And I almost was part of it!_

With a shake of her head, she cleared those thoughts away before starting down the incline of the crater, sliding ever-so-often on the rocky debris and trees that littered ground. The further she came towards the center, the more and more she started to believe there was no one living. She had also come to realize that the ship hadn't been as big as she had initially thought it to be. In fact it looked like it could have only held one person. Nor was this ship made out of any material that she knew of. While there was a lot of debris, she was surprised by how whole and intact some of them were. Who owned this model? It had to be a prototype, it was nothing she had seen before.

_There is always the possibility that it came from outer space._

Bulma came to a stop, just before the main wreckage, unable to quell the excitement at the thought that what she was seeing was extraterrestrial. Ever since she was a little girl she had been fascinated with the stars and space. What would she give to have this be a moment of blind luck and have her wildest fantasies of obtaining space travel come true? Anything. She tried to dampen the excitement down, not wanting to get her hopes up -because knowing her luck it would be an Earth made prototype- but also because whoever had been in this ship had to have died. She couldn't see any way they didn't. And she felt guilty being excited over something that meant the death of another.

That guilt didn't last long as she giddily moved forward, nearly tripping as continued making her way towards the center, carefully picking her way through the white and silver pieces of ship that were burnt and charred in some places as they jetted out from the ground. She ignored the pieces that interested her, strange objects that had wires and were still blinking, knowing she could examine them later. Finally reaching the heart of the wreak, she climbed on top of the pile and bent down, starting to clear some of the pieces and dirt away. Her hands sided a laptop sized piece of outer shell when a hand shot out, grabbing her wrist weakly.

Startled, she screamed. The high-pitched wail echoing around her as she yanked her hand away and fell backwards, landing roughly on her ass. After the shock wore off, her eyes widened with the realization that her thoughts of no one living were wrong. Her hand came up to her pounding heart, trying to get a hold of her frantic breaths.

"Oh Kami!"


	2. A Surprising Alien

- 2 -

A Surprising Alien

Red hot, searing... scorching. So hot and yet he felt the chill as nerve endings ceased their functioning. It rushed through him, at first relieving until the cold seeped into the marrow, freezing, only to have those same nerves heal and the heat return. Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold. He lingered in this state, as if he were caught up in the waves of an endless sea of lava and liquid glacial mercury on a moon in a distant galaxy where the sun burned one side and the deep chill of space took all warmth away on the other. An ache so maddening thoughts were fleeting as all that existed was the anguish singing through his entire being. Razor spiked balls through his veins, throbbing the likes of which he had known a few times. A pain that made him want to die, to finally curl into a small ball and end it all. To feel no more. But those times he had somehow persisted. Had lived through the pain and the crap that his life was. He had survived too much to die now. Too merely give in.

So he endured the pain. He grasped onto the searing lava and chilling mercury. Became one with it. Allowing it to encasing him in a shell of suffering. Until finally the maddening anguish receded, drew back into his mind with the other horrors and shadows that lurked there to strike some other day when his guard would be down. There still remained pain. His body screamed at him as torn and burnt flesh and broken bones amongst bruised organs reported their suffering to him. But none of it was like the anguish of before. It was nothing but a pesky thought that needed to be slapped away. And slap it he did, turning his now steady thoughts onto trying to figure out where he was.

He tried to open his eyes, yet only found darkness. He tried to move, but that too didn't work as he felt like massive boulders lay on his body, pinning him like a smashed bug at the heel of a boot. Jiggling a little more, testing his restraints, the pain sparked and a soft groan escaped his lips. With the limited breath halted by hot metal an inch or so away, the sweet smell of roasted flesh and bitter mechanics embraced him. Blood and oil. Was this a new torture method? Beat him into a useless lump of bleeding flesh before tossing him into a metal hot box? His captors were running out of ideas...

Where were the insects? The worms? The creepy crawlies that would crawl across his skin nibbling at dead and edges of alive hunks of flesh? Where were the hot nails and lasers? If anything this was too comfortable. Too... easy. He could simply drift into sleep and pass this new torment without ever needing to actually suffer. Which left him more on edge. Just because he didn't feel it didn't mean it wasn't coming. His tormentors knew as well as he did that a torture technique was only so good if the person was conscious for it. Made all the more better when the victim had been kept awake for days on end, never allowed to sleep. The mind was a powerful tool, could imagine the most frightening things. That had to be it. His captors were letting him sit and imagine, letting him punish himself to the brink of insanity without them having to lift a finger.

Well. He wasn't going to fall for it. Not this time.

They should know better. They had taught him the art once upon a time. You don't forget something like it, especially after the first victim. That sick nauseous feeling that twists into excitement as you take their whole world into your hands and push them over and over until they go so far over the edge that they can never come back completely. The perverse enjoyment at finding new ways to keep them alive and awake and feeling long after their voices have become raw, managing to still milk those last ragged squeals and whimpers from their unidentifiable husks.

He could play this game.

Perhaps all those times before he had failed. But this time...

This time he had his thoughts under control... his imagination... would not get the better of him.

On the third round of repeating this he heard something. Something... distant. Like dirt and rocks shifting under feet. Was someone coming? It didn't help that his ears were ringing, perhaps bleeding, but he was certain someone was there, walking towards him. He tensed, instincts warning him that none of this added up. Things were not as they seemed. Why would there be dirt and rocks? Why did he smell oil? What was the faint beeping sound he heard? And why did it sound like the person was walking over the boulders pinning him? None of it made sense and he had half a mind to ignore it thinking it was his imagination creating another illusion.

But at the same time there was something... real about all of it. So he waited, listening as the person got closer and strained his wounded ears as he faintly heard someone muttering. It was light, high pitched. _A woman?_ What was a woman doing in the bowels of the ship? Unless being tortured themselves, only a handful worked this area. His tormentors had found long ago that women made the best torturers, but only a select few shaped by the same brutal methods they inflicted, and they were more often than not unstable and insane. He never had one of these crazed female tormentors before. Had heard of them and seen their work... He certainly didn't want to be one of their charges.

Wiggling, his right arm restraints started to loosen. If he could summon up enough strength he was sure he could get it free and kill her. Squeeze the life from her delicate neck. Perhaps snap it, head rolling to the side and glassy eyes staring blankly into his. He gritted his teeth, pushing the images away and waited. Her footfalls sounded closer. _Just a little more... _The boulder on top of him shifted, the sensation puzzling, but he ignored the flash of questions as he commanded his body to move and for his eyes to open to see this new threat. But as he lurched, the pain in his chest flared, most of the darkness remained only with cracks of light peeking through lighting dust particles that stirred with his breath, and he was only able to grab a petite wrist. Nothing more.

"Oh Kami!"

He winced at her high pitched scream that cut through the ringing in his ears, his strength failing as she jerked her arm away and fell backwards. Cursing himself, he tried to wiggle and free himself more, but the sound of the woman's voice jarred a memory in his mind.

_Screams. Wails. More than others being tortured. They were fearful as explosions rocked the ships grizzly bowels. Beyond his drank prison of sterile steel and glass where he lay helpless, he saw the blooming fire and a man thrown back, skull cracking against the vent that hung low and falling lifeless to the floor. More booms sounded. Bright flashes making him close his eyes and his ears were ringing. The smell of death was thick in the air._

_When he opened his eyes again there was someone before his cell. An alien man with a gray lab coat and pale yellow skin with giant floppy ears and four small slited eyes and no nose. A Jer'shen from planet Jernex. A scientist. The alien man fumbled with the access code to his cell, glancing nervously down the hall before the door of glass slid open and stepped in, kneeling down before him. The jab of a needle, cold clammy hands feeling him. This Jer'shen scientist looked him over with narrow eyes, angry and distant, speaking urgently but he couldn't hear the words as slowed and slurred as they were. Something about getting him free before it was too late. That this scientist was repaying someone back for a kindness done for the survivors of his people and if not for this man he would have been left to his fate._

_He was helped to his feet by the Jer'shen and kept upright as the alien man partially dragged him from his cell. They met hardly anyone in the winding halls, as if it had all been set up to be this way, and when they did the man fired a small blaster, effectively neutralizing them. The journey felt long, never-ending blur of zigzagging metal and the Jer'shen scientist telling him to keep fighting, to not give into death. That he was not risking his life just so he could die. When they reached the pod room he was set inside one of the silver orbs. The scientist went to the console, typing commands and the door to the pod closed just as the big doors to the room opened. Smoke entered, crashing over his pod and obscuring the scientist next to the console. The outline of a tall muscular man with long spiky hair in the dark smoke appeared. Then he heard voices talking. The pod groaned as the main ship began to release it. Then blood sprayed across the window as his pod turned, window facing out the tubular shoot. A voice raged behind as something slamming against the pod seconds before it was launched out into space._

_"Enter your destination," a female computerized voice prompted him, lights flickering. "Enter your destination."_

_He slammed his fist on the white console. A number... any number would do to get the blasted thing to shut up. Well, not any, but he was too far gone to care if he landed on a planet that belonged to his captors. As he stared at the flashing screen to his left, a number from the shadows of his mind surfaced and he entered it before relaxing back, giving into the bliss of unconsciousness. He was free. He escaped._

He had escaped...

His eyes widened, realizing he was staring at the back of the silver metal pod as it weighed down on top of him. He was free! He was free, and he was still trapped. Did the fates love making his life such a fucked up existence? Now he needed to get free, kill the woman, and figure out what planet he landed on before those who chased after him landed. And there was no doubt in his mind, they would have followed.

.~-~.

Bulma couldn't believe it as she sat legs sprawled before her and stared at the hand protruding out from the mass of twisted metal and wires. The alien was alive... _ALIVE!_ _How could have anyone survived this?_ Shaking her head, blue lox swaying with the motion she let the thought go. She didn't have any idea but right now that didn't matter. What did was saving the alien. The details could be figured out later when there wasn't a dying being... with a surprisingly human hand... pinned under the bulk of this wreckage. Getting to her feet she cautiously made her way back to the hand that suck out from the rubble of the ship, still wary about it.

Gently she grasped the hand in hers, wanting to show the poor being some compassion and let it know she was there for it. "Hold on... I'm helping you." She squeezed the dirty hand, amazed to find that it returned the gesture. "Don't worry. I'll get you out, just try and..." pausing she grimaced before letting the hand go and started to dig the debris away, "Just try and stay alive will ya?"

As she worked to free the alien's head, she continued to ramble on and on and in the back of her mind feeling foolish considering in all likelihood (if this being was an alien, and she really hoped it was) it didn't even understand any of the frantic words of comfort she was saying. Whatever. At least it would know she was there trying to help.

It didn't take long for her to uncover his head, lifting one last somewhat heavy and rather hot piece with a grunt. Turning back after throwing it to the side, she froze at the sight of the man. A human man. Disappointment settled over her as she stared at his bloody cut-up and dirty face covered in soot and oil. Then felt guilty. Kneeling down next to him again, she pushed away more debris and dirt from his neck, even with the guilt unable to help feeling bummed having hoped to find some outlandish alien creature. But he was simply a human... Or was it he only looked human?

Her fingers went to his neck and she sighed. "Okkkaaay, so your pulse is moderately slow, but at least it is somewhat steady. I can work with that." Nodding to herself, she brushed a few more pieces away before bending lower over him and listening to his breathing. "And you are breathing so your windpipe isn't being obstructed. But I think I hear fluid..." her voice trailed off as she sat back onto her feet folded under her and bit her lower lip as she examined what was left covering him.

She shook her head with the realization that they were all probably too big for her to lift. Reaching into the pocket of her white dress smudged with dirt and oil, she pulled out her emergency capsule case only to realize that she hadn't put any of the new communication devices inside it. Cursing softly, she set the case on the ground and stood, going to the uppermost piece of the wreckage. She squatted, getting her fingers under it and tried to lift it, groaning with effort. It hardly budged an inch and only served to make the man moan.

_Well, it was worth a try._ Giving him a worried look, she folded her arms and tapped her fingers to her lips, thinking. _I have my cell phone, but that's in my B12C.._. Her eyes shifted, going to her yellow aircraft sitting neatly just before the edge of the crater. She didn't really want to leave him, but it didn't look like she had much of a choice. _Nope, can't be helped._

Walking back to the man's head, she knelt and rested her hand on the side of his face as she spoke softly, "Look, I'm going to get something that will help. I promise I'll come back. Just don't go anywhere..." She gave a nervous chuckle as she stood. "Well obviously you are not... but... just hold on"

Awkwardly and clumsily Bulma started running away from the center of the crash, trying to be careful as she picked her way over rocks and still smoldering trees. As she climbed the side of the crater she wondered who she should call. _Goku?_ She shook her head, only to squeal as she slipped a little. Sighing, she started to climb again. _Not with Gohan... ChiChi will be furious if I woke them at this hour._ He was also her farthest friend. It wasn't all that logical to contact him. Yamcha was the best option for her to call being only an hour and a half from home. But with him not answering his phone all that often -and her current feelings about him- she didn't think it was that good of idea. She tried to tell herself it was mostly the former that kept her from calling him, but then she wasn't being all that honest with herself.

_Which leaves only Krillin._ Reaching the top of the crater, she bent over, hands on her knees and panted as she tried to catch her breath. Glancing back down at the wreck, she frowned. _Will he make it time though?_

Having caught her breath she straightened and went to her aircraft and threw the door open before reaching around the chair to grab her beach bag. She felt around for it, searching frantically until her small hands brushed against it. Pulling it to her, she carelessly dumped out all the contents onto the floor and luckily her cell phone landed on top. Swiftly swiping it up, she pushed the numbers in and folded her arms, tapping her foot as she listened to it ring. On the third ring she turned, heading back to the wounded man. What was she doing standing around? Even if she was only waiting for someone to pick up.

_Come on... Come on. Pick up, Krillin!_

While she carefully slid down the side of the crater, a rather sleepy sounding Krillin answered on what had to be the last ring, "Hello?"

At the bottom she huffed as she landed on her feet and jogged a little with the momentum. "Hey bud. Sorry it's so late but I need your help."

Perhaps it was her breathy tone that startled him, but he was suddenly awake on the other end, his reply laden with concern, "Bulma? What is it? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Slipping and nearly falling back onto her ass for what would have been the second time that night, she snorted as she righted herself. "Other than almost dying and getting scared half to death, yes, I'm just peachy. But the alien man who almost crashed his spaceship into me isn't. Which brings me to why I called. I need your help getting him out from under the debris, Krillin." Finally reaching the man again, she knelt down beside him and opened her capsule case, looking for the first aid. When her friend didn't answer right away she looked at the screen of her cell phone to make sure she hadn't dropped the call. "Krillin? You there?"

"Yes!" he said, startled from his thoughts, "I'm sorry..." She could hear the bewilderment in his voice, "Did you just say alien and spaceship? As in, outer space?"

She rolled her eyes at him as she held one of the capsules up, reading it to make sure it was the one she wanted before pressing the button on top down and throwing it to the side next to her. In a puff of pink smoke the first aid kit appeared and she unlatched it, removing the lid. "Yes, Krillin... I didn't misspeak. I'll tell you more later, just get here... And please hurry."

"Right, I'll be right there..."

Hanging up, she pulled out a few medicated wipe packets and a bottle of water, and set them to the side before dialing the number to her father's lab, knowing he was most likely still up. She had faith that she could stabilize this man in the short term, but to have everything ready at home and her father on the same page when she got there would be a huge relief. He could also alert the specialists they had on call for just in case emergencies like this.

"Bulma dear. I though since it was so late you would be staying there," he said after picking up on the first ring.

At the sound of his voice, a dam of pent up emotions broke inside and the memory of almost being hit along with the other ups and downs of that day, the whole story flew from her lips. Hardly, if ever, taking a breath as she recounted everything and he patently heard her out until she reached the part about a hurt man. "Daddy! I nearly died, but the alien has definitely seen better days... Can you believe it? An actual Alien... or at least I hope he is... he looks human. But if he isn't can't you imagine the intelligence we can get from this? It will be a huge-"

"Bulma! Calm down, sweetie," he cut in, "You said he was still alive after crashing? Are you sure? How stable is he?"

Taking a deep breath, her gaze fell back on the buried man, concern returning and her exhilaration plummeted. "Sorry... Yes, he is just barely hanging on at the moment and is stable but I don't know how long it will last." She leaned over, once more checking his pulse. "Krillin is going to be here shortly, hopefully, to help me get the bigger pieces of the wreck off him, but I can't really do anything until then."

She could imagine him nodding, rubbing his light purple mustache as he started to rise, the chair squeaking. "Do what you can, dear. I'll be ready here." He hesitated. "Eh, you don't happen to have one of those huge storage capsules on you? I would hate for the... er... ship to be found by-"

The man groaned, no doubt in pain and she interrupted her father, "Yes, Daddy. I'll have Krillin collect everything when we get this guy out from under the debris."

"Okay, be careful, sweetie."

"Will do, Daddy."

Hanging up, she put the phone back into her pocket and then grabbed the water bottle next to her and opened it. She rubbed her hand on the cleanest part of her dress before cupping her hand under his mouth and poured some of the cool liquid into it. Only a little went into his mouth when he spit it out and closed his lips. She frowned.

"It's okay. I'm here to help. It's only water." When she tried to do it again he refused to open his mouth. Sighing, she pulled the bottle away. "Look, I'll even take a drink. It's not poison." With the bottle to her lips she took a small sip, the plastic crinkling. This time when she tried to give him some he willingly accepted. Almost like... _He understood me?_ She shook her head, letting the thought go. It could have easily been instinct as well, listening to her drink.

Tipping the water bottle up, she was about to cap it when he grumbled something. "Okay, okay... I'll give you the rest."

Bulma ended up giving him all of it. When the bottle became empty she tossed it to the side and started to dig more of the debris away from his head and upper body. It wasn't long before she had cleared enough room for her to sit with his head in her lap and his shoulders partly free (checking his neck first before doing so of course). Breathless from all the work, she looked up at the night sky and the stars twinkling over head, searching for her friend. Seeing no sign of him, she turned her attention back to the wounded man. She opened up one of the medicated wet pads and shaking it to unfold it, she started to carefully dab his face, clearing -more like smudging- the oil, dirt and blood around on his skin.

Pausing in her work, she checked his pulse. It felt weaker to her. "Stay with me, you." Then muttered under her breath, "Hurry Krillin."

With the medicated pad dirty beyond recognition, she opened another and repeated her work, making a little more head way on the grime. She went through four more, too anxious to not to _something_, though she knew this mattered little compared to all the other wounds he had to be suffering from. Even now she could see the jagged piece of the ship protruding into his chest. Opening another medicated pad, she returned her eyes back to the task at hand knowing it did little good to fret over the injury while she couldn't do anything about it. At the same time she couldn't help herself.

It was while she was trying to calm her mind and concentrate on getting his ear clean -noticing some ear trauma as well- that she realized that there was something about his wild dirty and bloody black hair that jutted out from his head... It reminded her an awful lot of someone. Her brow wrinkled in thought, wondering who only for her eyes to widen when the recognition hit her. _Goku..._ Hesitating in her work, she brought her hand back to study his face overall and her breath caught in her throat. While they were not twins or anything, there was something about his narrow chin, sharply angled jaw, cheeks and nose. If not for this man's smaller eyes, widows peak, and flame like hair they maybe could have been distant relatives. He was also... well... good looking like her best friend.

Oh, who was she kidding? Both men were drop-dead gorgeous. Even with the raw angry cuts on his face from the crash -this in her opinion only added to his dark looks. His scowl also didn't take anything away, though she did wonder what he would look like smiling... The wind stirred slightly around them, making her hair flutter and as if in a trance she found herself just sitting there staring at him, not thinking about anything as she made small circles with her thumb on his cheek next to his ear.

"Where are you from?" Only silence answered her. She exhaled softly, "Sorry your first experience on Earth had to be... this. I promise you it is a wonderful place." His brow creased then, and she made a shushing sound, trying to rub the crease away. "It's alright. I'm here. I won't leave you. I promise."

Minutes passed as she stroked his face, unable to do much of anything else, when Krillin landed a few yards from her, whistling. "Geez..." He turned taking in all of the crater. "You weren't kidding about a crash..."

"What took you so long?" she snapped, glaring at him.

He paled. "S-Sorry. I-I a..."

"Forget it. Just get these last few pieces off of him." She waved her hand dismissively, trying to calm down. Nodding and gulping, he eyed her warily before sneaking a look at the man whose head was resting in her lap. He turned from her and positioned himself over the first piece and was about to bend down and lift it when she cried out, "Careful! That is imbedded into his chest."

Nodding again, he more cautiously hauled it off the man. She moved quickly, grabbing the sides of his tattered body suit -from the looks of what remained- and tried to rip it away. Only for it to stretch without a single tare. Grumbling under her breath she leaned over and got the scissors from the first aid kit and started to cut the outfit away. As she worked, Krillin started removing the three other pieces of ship that layered over his legs. A startled gasp lurched out of her throat as her eyes finally fell on the man's mangled body. The ship had clearly punctured his right lung and crushed ribs, but there was so much blood. She just couldn't believe he was still alive... it was... There were no words for it. Getting over her initial reaction, she then started to look closer, noticing the yellow bruises and other older wounds that looked to be filled with puss.

"Oh wow..." Krillin said after removing two of the pieces and getting a look for himself. Shaking himself from the sight, he coughed into his hand to get her attention. "Do you think you can pull him out when I lift this last bit up? It's wedged under more..."

Bulma bit worried her lower lip. Apprehensive about moving the wounded man in his state, but could see what her friend meant. Deciding it was better to move him than to have him stay there she gave a small nod. "I'll try." Gently she sat the man up and wrapped her arms around him, under his arms and stood hunched over. "Okay, I'm ready"

Groaning, Krillin raised the piece and she started to pull. Then suddenly, without any warning the man sprung to life, turned and lunged at her, his hand wrapping around her neck as they fell to the ground. Startled, not even thinking to make a sound, she stared up into the bottomless pits of his black eyes that where the same color of her best friends and yet so vastly different. There was no kindness there. No warmth. What she saw... To put it bluntly scared her shitless. They were so empty and void of emotion, all but this flaming icy inferno that threatened to consume her. His fingers twitched around her neck, threateningly but didn't tighten anymore and a growl rumbled from his chest, vibrating through her body.

Then, just as abrupt as him jumping on her his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he blacked out, head falling forward and hitting her shoulder. Dazed she put her arms around the man, lightly patting his back as she heard Krillin put the piece of the wreck down and turn.

"You didn't have to move him that far Bulma..." he said, surprised at finding her a yard away from the spot the man had been laying. When she didn't answer he grew alarmed. "Bulma?"

"I-I'm okay," she murmured weakly, hand moving to touch the back of the man's head.

To be truthful, she wasn't sure what just happened or what to say. To be knocked over by a man who in human's terms shouldn't even be living... Or how he stared at her with those menacing black eyes, growling? Had he been trying to say something? No, that sound had been more animalistic than anything else. And that look in his eyes... She shivered. It was almost like he had wanted to harm her. Why would he want to do that? She was only trying to help him...

Krillin started to move closer to help the man off her then he slipped when seeing something he never thought he would ever see on another living being. "H-H-He he has a t-t-tail! Bulma, he has a tail!"

Managing to slide a little out from the man's bulky wait, she sat up with him in her lap and eyes widened when she found her friend was right and her gaze fell on the limp fury appendage broken in three places at it laid at odd angles. _He has a tail just like Goku and Gohan..._ She licked her lips. _Is Goku a... alien?_ She had always wondered where her best friend got all that strength and power from, not to mention his extra appendage. Now the answer was literally staring her in the face. It made so much sense. How could she not have thought of it before? It also explained how this man could be alive. Goku was nearly indestructible.

After wiggling her way out from under the now confirmed alien, she stood and rubbed the back of her neck. Worry grew within. _An alien who could be as powerful as Goku -if not stronger- and he may or may not have tried to hurt me?_ She didn't like it, but at the same time she wasn't going to let him die here. It didn't sit right with her, leaving a defenseless man who hadn't actually harmed her die. _I also promised..._

Sighing, she turned to Krillin. "Okay, get him to my aircraft."

The short monk nodded, going over to the unconscious man and hoisted him off the ground with a grunt and onto his back before levitating off the ground, slowly flying through the air to her yellow aircraft. Bulma wobbled on her feet, feeling the weariness reach her. Sighing again, she put the first aid back into capsule form and then put it in the case and started making her way through the crater. Now, unsure if what she was doing was the right thing to do... What if he had been trying to hurt her? She shook her head and bit her lower lip. What reason did he have to do that? Could it be he was frightened? She swallowed when she recalled the look in his cold flaming gaze. No, he certainly hadn't been frightened. Perhaps it was a reaction like a cornered wild animal gave? Or, _He could be a bad alien... running from the space law. Is he a space pirate?_ The image of the man Krillin was currently loading into her aircraft wearing an eye patch running from even funnier aliens came to mind. Finally reaching the side of the crater she giggled to herself.

"What?" he asked as she got closer and he jumped out the door to the ground.

"Nothing..." She smiled as she stopped next to him, only to remember the gravity of the situation and frown. Opening up the case, she picked out the storage capsule and turned to her friend. "Here catch."

Snatching it from the air, he opened his hand and studied it before giving her a curious look. "What is this for?"

"I would appreciate it if you could collect most of the ships pieces for me..."

His brow rose. "I can do that I guess..." He glanced warily at her aircraft, no doubt thinking of the man lying in wait. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

Climbing up into the pilots' door and kicking the junk from her beach bag to the side, she peeked behind her over the back to look at the man in her care. Her troubled thoughts from before returned but not so horrible anymore with the picture of him in an eye patch as he ran from alien law enforcers. Even so, he may be unconscious now that did not mean he would stay that way. She was, of course, going to stabilize him before she left, most likely giving him sedatives. There really was no need to worry.

"Nah, I'm good." She flashed him a smile. "Thanks for doing this."

A blush colored his cheeks as he scratched the side of his head. "Ahhh, it's nothing." Scuffling his foot, he kicked a rock before turning and heading for the crater's center.

Stepping between the two front seats, she went into the back cabin and knelt before the back bench seat, grabbing the larger medical supply case beneath. After opening it she grabbed the IV bag and hung it on a hook in the back, put there for instances just like this. She proceeded to unroll the tube, making sure there were no kinks in it. As she prepped the needle for the fluids, she stopped, looking at the man. _Maybe I should get the needles meant for Goku..._ It would make sense that normal needles wouldn't penetrate his skin if they shattered on her friend. Nodding, she dug through the medical supplies, fishing out the special needles and began to prep one. With the needle in place in his arm, she taped it off and connected the monitor's sticky pads to his chest and head.

Rechecking everything twice, she stepped back and ran a hand through her messy hair. She was afraid if she gave him adrenaline to speed up his heart he would bleed out faster. On the other hand if she sedated him to make sure he slept through the trip she might stop his weak heart entirely. Deciding against both, she packed everything she wasn't using or wouldn't need at a moment's notice before heading to the pilot's chair.

Partly hanging out of the window she called out to Krillin. "I'll see you back at my house, Krillin."

With a piece of the ship under his arm, he stopped and waved. "Good luck!"

She gave a small wave back before sitting down. With the whirl of engines the aircraft came to life and she took to the skies. Sitting there, she kept glancing back at the man, amazed at all that had happened. The trip from Roshi's house to hers took all of five hours on a good day and she was roughly an hour and a half away from her house when this man's ship nearly hit hers... So many things could have made it so she had never been there or it could have been someone else. To go from having a pity fit for herself to saving some unknown alien man who was clearly like Goku... Sighing, she again peeked at him as the machine that reported his vitals beeped steadily. Was this Kami's answer to her heartache? Frowning she looked forward.

If so, Kami sure had a strange sense of humor.

All that time she spent with Goku, practically raising him... helping him through their adventures. Watching him grow into the man she knew. She had been so frustrated when ChiChi tricked him into marrying her (only halfway admitting to herself that she was jealous). Who would have known the wacky innocent and naive boy she met on that forest road so long ago would turn into such a fine catch. Let alone, she knew better than anyone he wasn't really as stupid as he let others believe. Part of her wondered if he really did know that it had been him that killed his grandfather only unable to cope with knowing it was him and not a monster. She had a suspicion that was the reason why he had his tail removed... Kami knew he loved that thing. She had been beyond surprised when she found out he had it removed.

Relaxing into her chair a little more, she shook her head with a small smile on her lips. Well, even if this wasn't some funny joke from Kami... Had she not wanted another adventure? Oh, hell yeah! She was ready.

.~-~.

The monitors beeped with life as she cleaned her patient's wounds. Her father had set up everything in his lab just as he said he would, and once taking care all of the major life threatening injuries -which would be far too many for her to even try to list as tired as she was- they had moved him upstairs into a guestroom just up the stairs from the kitchen in her wing, putting him close to her bedroom so she could monitor him as the days progressed. She stopped cleaning a wound and sat down, leaning back into the oversized chair she had a robot move into the room from the living room downstairs. She exhaled, feeling herself sink as the exhaustion settled over her. Having stayed up through all of last night as well as most of the day with her father, she knew she deserved a good rest. But she still needed to dress all the wounds and wait until her father got back so they could make solid casts for his leg, arm, and tail.

Rubbing the back of her neck, feeling a kink there, she looked over at the clock. The green glow stated it was six in the afternoon. Her father had been in his lab studying this man's blood for over 3 hours. Normally she wouldn't be worried, but given the nasty surprises they found under the newer wounds received from the crash... Well, she was worried more than ever now. Sighing as she leaned forward, she folded her arms on the bed next to the unconscious man and rested her forehead on them. No. The worst thing out of all of this was learning this man had clearly been tortured previous to the crash. How else did they explain the hundreds of shadows in his x-rays that were from fixed and unfixed broken bones? Or the oozing puss ridden wounds from what could only be the last round of beatings? From what her father could tell this man had spent almost his whole life in a hellish world plagued with unimaginable miseries.

She lifted her head, looking at him. He was sleeping but who was to say it was peaceful dreams he dreamt? Such horrors he must have known... It rattled her. She grimaced as the memory of setting his broken bones and the breaking a few of the older ones that healed wrong. Even unconscious people would make some kind of noise, most screamed. But this man just laid there, unflinching, without a sound. That was not normal. She couldn't even envision what he had lived through to become so unaffected by pain. The only time they had heard a peep from him was when they fixed his tail. And only then it had been a growl. Though, a scary one at that. The sound had been a deep horrible rumble that set both father and daughter on edge and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Needless to say they were glad to be done when they were, but still...

Resting her cheek on her arms she continued to stare at his slumbering face. He was still scowling, somehow. Even in his sleep. She didn't know how he did that but all things considered it was to be expected given his... past treatment. She didn't know what to think. Or even what to say if this broken battered man happened to wake up at this very moment. _Sorry?_ It sounded useless to her. She felt so sick for having that pity-fest last night. Her life was perfect compared to this man's life. What did she know of such horrors? None. She was a princess living in her sheltered world with all the luxuries fame and money could buy. She felt so... so... spoiled. A spoiled rotten child who was whining about not getting her way. And here he was, struggling to live, dealing with such pain...

Not to mention, he probably didn't even want to talk about it even if he did wake up this second. Kami, she knew she wouldn't want to... S-She wouldn't... want... Closing her eyes, she tried to stop the tears but they came anyways and she turned her head, sobbing into the blanket as her whole perfect world began to crack and grumble. Her body quaked, shaking the bed. She whimpered and moaned, uncaring that she was being weak and foolish here. It wasn't like she had been hurt. That it had been her. But why couldn't she cry for this man? Had he ever known compassion from another? No wonder he had turned on her when she tried to help him out from the wreck.

It was then, as she bawled her heart out for the wounded man that she decided she would never let him know she knew and that she would try and help him, no matter what. When he awoke she would just pretend that she didn't know his past injuries. That she was just helping him because of the crash. It was better that way... To live through so much... To endure as he must have needed to.

She felt movement and stopped, her head coming up to find his fingers touching her elbow but his eyes were still closed. Sniffling she wiped the tears and snot away with the back of her lab coat and stood. She grasped his hand, giving it a squeeze. "I promise. Your safe now, just rest."

Pulling her hand away, she turned to move the chair a few paces back from the bed when his hand abruptly grabbed her arm. Somewhat startled she looked at him finding his dark eyes clouded over from all the drugs in his system as he stared at her. She smiled sweetly at him, covering his hand with hers briefly as she stepped closer. Reaching up to the morphine drip, she turned the knob, releasing more. He blinked, but stubbornly fought the drug.

"Please rest. Nothing here will bring you pain. I swear." She leaned forward, fingers gently stroking his temple.

A low rumble came from his chest, not as menacing as previous ones, and his eyes closed. His hand loosened, then fell to the bed. As she continued to stroke his forehead, she frowned. She needed to finish cleaning wounds and dressing them. But she didn't want to see all the horrors written in his flesh again.

.~-~.

Doctor Teddy Briefs studied his notes, then looked down at the man his daughter had brought him two nights ago. He had proved within seconds that Goku and the young man were of the same species after comparing their DNA. But upon comparing the two blood samples he was startled to notice huge abnormalities within his blood. Mutations that if he were right could prove fatal yet to this young man if he couldn't figure out what the cause was or, more importantly, how to treat it. Minutes ago he had given the man a treatment for Fuscus Morbus, a horrible disease that attacked the blood cells and heart because he knew of no other thing that could cause such a deformity in blood cells. But he knew for a fact that it was impossible for this young man to obtain such a disease for he had tested Goku's blood long ago with any and all known Earth diseases and none of them ever stuck.

Frowning, he rubbed his mustache as he closed his folder and straightened his glasses. Something told him that this young man was trouble... Or he was going to bring trouble judging by the wounds he had received prior to the crash. Either one was normally never a good thing. He sighed as he scratched the black cat on his left shoulder, glancing over at his daughter who had fallen asleep in the chair that now rested in the corner of the room. And she would be caught up in it. But then she wasn't new to danger. At the same time he knew Goku and her, while faced down the Red Ribbon Army, have never faced such horrors as this young man had. Walking up the stairs and hearing her cry a few hours ago proved that much... She had seen much of the world and yet she was still so ignorant at times it amazed him.

Maybe this would be for the best. Another experience for her to grow with... Kami knew she had been wonderful, working herself ragged to help save this young man and never once complaining about how dirty she was or the blood like she usually did. For once she wasn't thinking about herself. But then it had been a shock for both of them to find this young man's other wounds...

Giving the patient one last look over, he turned from him, hoping he wouldn't regret saving his life later... Then grabbing a spare blanket from the closet, he covered his daughter up and kissed her head before turning the lights off and exiting the room.

~~~~.~-~.~~~~


	3. Awakening

- 3 -

Awakening

The late afternoon sun hit her face as it peeked through the window blinds. Groaning, Bulma pulled the blanket over her head but the damage had been done. She had been jarred from her wonderful dreams -and one not so wonderful nightmare. The good dreams had been of old memories and some new exotic ones with strange aliens with fuzzy brown tails -while the bad one had started with her patient's dark cold eyes that day he lunched at her and grew worse from there. The solid rhythmic beeping of the man's heart filled the room. A low, _beep... beep, beep... beep._ So steady. Pulling the blanket down, she cracked her eyes and stared across the room at him. He rested there, peacefully. Well, as peacefully as one with an ever present scowl on his face could sleep.

Deciding she might as well get up she rubbed her eyes before standing, leaving the blanket there as she walked over to the prone man. She glanced at the monitors, his vitals read normal. Shaking her head, she looked back down at his face covered in the breathing mask that made sure he got enough oxygen. She still couldn't believe it... How someone, anyone could survive all the wound he gained. He had been lucky. If that piece of metal had been lodged in his left side...

She sighed. So many 'what-ifs'. She would go crazy just thinking about all that could have gone wrong. It was wasted energy. Energy that was better served trying to take care of him, or figuring out his ship. She touched his shoulder softly, pausing for a few seconds before turning and leaving the room. As she closed the door she halted abruptly, her gaze traveling down to her once white dress that was now stained beyond repair or even recognition. First, she needed a hot shower and clean cloths before doing anything. She had never felt so dirty in her life. Her skin itched, crawling with bugs and who-knew-what.

Scratching her arms, she shivered at the thought, then started for the guest bathroom next door, right before the stairs. Normally she would have changed the second she got home but she had been so occupied with the hurt man that she had forgotten. That had never happened before. Even back in the desert she complained about the lack of hygiene. Never was if far from her mind. Pausing in front of the sink, she looked into the mirror and frowned at what she saw: Dark circles, smeared makeup... the blood. She just couldn't have this ugly thing standing before her existing one moment longer. What would the press say if they caught her like this? She cringed, turning form the mirror and closed the bathroom door.

Undressing from her ruined white dress she left it on the ground while putting her bikini that might have been salvageable into the hamper. She went then to the shower and turned on the faucet. When she was satisfied with the temperature she stepped under it. With her eyes closed, she tilted her head up directly into the hot water's spray and simply stood there for a few minutes. The water was bliss as it hit her skin, rippling down her curvy but grimy body, clearing her mind of all that had happened during the last two days. Steam gathered around her, blanketing her in her own little heaven and sheltering her from the world.

At least that was until she thought, _Has he ever known such a little joy as this?_

The horror of his wounds... the implications... her crushing guilt for being so fortunate returned with vengeance. She took a shaky breath in and out, running a hand through her wet gritty hair. Bowing her head, she opened her sapphire eyes and stared at the dark green tiles. Images her overactive mind supplied of her patient's personal hell flashed in her eyes. Her father had suggested that the earliest shadows on the scans seemed around twenty years old... She didn't know his age but he couldn't be that much other than her! Her stomach felt like it fell through a hole in the floor as cold chills jolted down her spine even with the warmth of the water around her.

How could anyone do that to a child? Horrible thoughts twisted and snaked inside her mind and she shook her head trying to push them all away. But tears started to form in her eyes as the sudden images of a sweet innocent Gohan being tortured entered her mind. Hands shaking, she covered her face and let herself fall to weakness again, crying. To know he lived roughly twenty years through all that pain and agony... While she didn't _know_ him, this knowledge still made her want to hug him tight and tell him everything would be all right. That no one deserved what he had gone through. But she wouldn't do that. Her decision still stood firm on not letting him know she knew. It might put him on the defensive.

Shaking her head, she tried to let her thoughts go as she reached down and grabbed her one-of-a-kind strawberry scented shampoo. She stared at it, the color draining from her already pale face, feeling her stomach flop, sick of her indulgences in life with such little care to those who didn't luck out like her. Yet, what was she to do? It was who she was. She got everything she wanted (other than a perfect boy friend). Did whatever she wanted. And took from life all the pleasures she could. Sure, she had known before bad things happened out there to others, but this... She couldn't just push this aside and forget it like she usually did. Not when the contrast was so stark. Not when this man was laying in her guest bedroom suffering.

Even now she was having issues taking herself seriously as she squirted the pink frothy shampoo made only for her into her hand. She believed herself not to be like the other super powerful, rich and famous out there? The only thing going for her was that she didn't try to overly display what she had or give the impression she was better than everyone else. She did, though, tease with her body and striking looks. Her belief was, hell, she had it why not flaunt it a little? And money. Other than caring over Capsule Corporation's finances and seeing her employees paid, she didn't worry about money. She could buy anything she wanted. Had everything she could ever need. And now it made her feel guilty and wretched as her own vanity stared back at her accusingly.

Other than help her father build weapons, gadgets, and her own energy plans, what did she do to help further the lives of others? Let her rephrase that: Other than give them weapons to kill, fulfill greedy wants and give them clean energy, what did she give the people of Earth?

Dr. Briefs had always worked on medicine on the side of his projects and her parents both took time out of their lives every month to do some sort of community service. Yet, they had given up long ago on getting her to attend, let alone help. She had always considered such community events to be sooo boring, not really understanding the meaning behind it. Bulma's hands fell from her head as she let the water wash the bubbles from her hair. Now. Now what her parents did was sinking in. It wasn't just giving money to those without. It was about giving others a chance at a happy life without needs. A life without wondering where their next meal was coming from or where they were going to sleep... Or if they were going to be hurt anymore.

And here she thought she had grown up...

She finished putting the same expensive conditioner in her hair with a soft sigh and started to wash her body with her special body scrub. Both strawberry scented. All made for her. Rinsing, she stepped from the shower. With a towel wrapped around her body she pressed her hand onto the mirror and wiped the steam from it leaving a palm printed streak. As she stood there staring at herself, she felt something changing inside. Already the thought of her planned outing tomorrow with people who pretended to be her friends seemed so... pointless. No longer fun or remotely interesting. Let the media call her a hermit. A recluse! Her time was better spent helping this suffering man or finding something else that bettered someone else's life. That and the thought of going out now made her sick.

_Well, then... I will not go out. Simple as that._ She would these fake friends find some other person to latch onto in hopes of getting famous.

With her decision made she exited the bathroom and crossed the hall to her room that was kiddy-corner from her current guest's bedroom. She changed into a pair of tan shorts and a white tank top before bushing her hair and putting on a light dusting of makeup. It was time to call Meg and give her the unfortunate -at least for her, Bulma felt relieved- news that the heiress was not going out for a while. She would let this woman who used her so freely for her fame to spread the news to the others. Bulma didn't feel bad about this. They were all exactly like Meg. Stuck up bitches who didn't really care about her. With her thoughts going to what she was going to say, Bulma passed by the man's room and hesitated. Her eyes stared at the white door. She frowned, shaking her head as she continued down the stairs to find her mother cooking dinner in the kitchen where the smell of baking lasagna with its zingy Italian seasoning was like a solid wall she passed through.

"Bulma, you sleep well?" Mrs. Briefs asked between her gleeful humming as she stirred a pot on the stove filled with what would be the wounded man's only source of sustenance until he was healthy enough to eat. The giddiness and joy was literarily bouncing off her in waves. _Boy, is she ever in a good mood... I wonder why?_ She nodded slowly. Her mother didn't even look as she continued stirring and added, "I heard about the new guest."

_Oh..._ Bulma got it now, her mother was excited about _him_. "Yeah, he's pretty banged up." Leaning against the counter she looked out the window to the backyard. "Sorry I missed our lunch date yesterday."

Her mother waved it way happily. "Ohhhhh... We'll have girl time some other day. Besides, drop-dead handsome men are more important than your dear old mom..." her voice raised up at the end as she gave Bulma a teasing wink.

"Mooommmm!" dragging the words out, Bulma rolled her eyes, knowing the second her mother mentioned him that that was why she was so excited and happy. _A new love prospect for her daughter, joy... _she thought sarcastically. Shaking her head, she looked at the bowl of appetizing apples on the counter. "I hardly think that's appropriate. The guy was and _still is_ near death." Choosing a ruby red apple, she shrugged before biting into the sweet juicy fruit. Chewing she mumbled, "And you are not old..."

Growing somewhat serous her mother nodded. "You are right. What he has been through..." She shook her head, tisking. "I am sorry for him." Then just as suddenly her face shifted as she gave her a sly grin. "But he is really good looking. You can't deny that. Even with all that wrapping... It's almost like he is a present, dear. You know, what you could use that wrap to do-"

"Mom!" Bulma cried after getting over choking on the piece of apple in her mouth, her look horrified as she stared wide-eyed at her mother.

"What? I'm just saying." Shrugging innocently, the older woman took out the lasagna when the timer beeped with her big blue pot holders.

"That's so wrong." Pushing from the counter Bulma looked at her apple, feeling slightly queasy, then shrugged and took another bite as she shook her head again.

"Hey, I want grandbabies and there is a hurt... hurt _but very_ handsome man I must point out... up there needing some loving." A playful smile turned her lips up as she cut the steaming Italian meat and cheese pie.

"Yes. You have made that very clear already, Mom" Bulma rolled her eyes, again. "You make it sound like my needs and wants don't matter though."

Mrs. Briefs fixed her eyes on her, giving her one of those motherly looks. "Of course you matter, dear... I want you to find the love of your life and live happily ever after."

"But..." Bulma stated sarcastically, knowing what was coming, having heard it thousands of times before.

"But I also want grandbabies." Mrs. Briefs set the dishes on the table. "And while I'm not old, I'm certainly not getting any younger either."

Bulma stiffened having recently had the same thought herself, but then sighed. "You are horrible..." _If I can't stop her, might as well join her... _She hesitated, eyes going to the stairs before slyly smirking at her mother. "Besides, I don't think he is _up_ for anything so... strenuous."

Her mother giggled. "No, I guess not." Starting down the hall towards her husband's lab she stopped and looked back over her shoulder. "By the way, your friend Krillin... left something for you. It's on the china hutch."

Bulma gave a start, jumping a little. "Oh crap! I completely forgot about him." She tossed the apple core away.

"He understood, dear. I told him you'd give him a call with any news."

She nodded even though her mother had already continued down the stairs. Going over to the china hutch in question she grabbed the capsule and looked at it. "Of course..."

Placing the capsule in her pocket, she sat down at the table, her mind fluttering over the prospect of getting her hands on the ship and rebuilding it... understanding it. Calling Meg could wait. Dang, maybe she would just stand them up entirely. As for Krillin, she'd give him a ring after dinner. Then. Then, she was going to have some real fun getting busy with alien technology and taking care of that man. A smile played on her lips as the image of the girls trying to get into the club without her tomorrow and the bouncer not letting them in filled her mind...

.~-~.

"Sorry, Meg... I'm not going to go out tonight."

The woman's voice came to him through the haze of sleep, waking him from the nightmare. It was soft, light. He recognized it but couldn't recall where. Then there was the steady beeping noise. So sluggish, _beep... beep, beep... beep_. He thought, _Where am I?_ He felt so stiff... _Heavy._ The same could be said of his thoughts that felt like they were inching by, like his head was filled with dense fog that was freezing them and they had little choice but to creep along the floor of his mind. He knew a blanket covered him and there was something like a regeneration tank mask over his face, but he couldn't bring his hands up to brush it away.

Slowly, he opened his eyes finding everything to be a white mist. The light hurt, though, and he closed his eyes. _Pretend sleep... they won't torture me then. _And yet, something about this thought didn't sit right with him. If he was asleep, they would only wake him. But there was also something about that woman's voice... and... the smell. No, the smells were all wrong. His mind may be working at a snail's pace, his body and eyes not working at all, but his nose still worked perfectly. He didn't smell death. Didn't smell torment. He smelt a flowery underlying scent with cleaning products and medication. He smelt the hint of smoke... and dandruff from some fury beast. What he noticed most of all ,though, was the sweet aroma that tickled his nose as it overpowered the room and wrapped around him. He liked it. Wanted it to stay. But he realized he had also smelt this before...

The woman mumbled bitterly, "That remains to be seen," to someone on what sounded like that communicator device from the day before. She sat down, fingers tapping wood, a table maybe? next to the bed that he lay on.

_That woman. _The memories after waking up in the wreck flowed into his mind as he recalled smelling the same scent when the woman had been around him, checking his airway, digging him free, giving him water. _That strange woman..._ Why had he not killed her? She had been an annoying twit. Always talking! He had tried to blast her but only a sharp pain answered. So he remained unmoving with his eyes closed, listening. Waiting. Not hearing half of what she said because of the ringing in his ears. Something about him being an alien and that he was wounded badly... Story of his life. When was he not beaten to a bloody pulp or struggling to survive?

He recalled the moment he had been freed completely by her male friend and that he had lunged at her, fingers wrapped around her delicate throat with the intent of killing her so he could escape. But then... _I blacked out._ He couldn't believe it! He, a warrior, a Saiyan, trained to stay awake under demanding situations and he had blacked out like some young weak cub. Grumbling at himself, the sound was enough to alert the woman who stood and came to him.

"Oh! You are awake?" Then with the same breath she said quickly, "Sorry, have to go." She sounded cheerful about it and not at all sorry. He heard the device beep as she ended the link and tossed it somewhere. "Wow, you are really fighting those anesthetics..." Her soft fingers ghosted his temple as she leaned over him, her sweet scent growing stronger. "Just go back to sleep. You are safe..."

Daring to open his eyes, he winched when he found the white mist, but there was also the blurred outline of the woman. Curls of blue. Sapphire eyes. Flawless marble skin. Oddly he felt like he had seen this exact image before, only her hair had been dirty, pale heart-shaped face smudged with dirt and blood. His blood. Her crying had awoken him then, but only briefly. _Why had this Auronya been crying? For me?_ That was impossible. More likely she had cried because he had frightened her or she had found out who it was she had saved. The questions about her tears ceased, however, when he realized what he called her.

_Auronya, why would I call her that?_

An Auronya was a superstition space travelers prayed to, hoping the beings would watch them during their journeys. They were believed to beautiful beings, mostly women, souls that had been graced by the Goddess of dawn and light, Aurora, with the power of protection. They were mostly seen as rainbow lights, folded arches of color floating in the dead of space like the colorful light displays at the poles of certain planets. He knew that such lights were only gases interacting with solar particles, and that Auronya's in general were just myth, nothing more. But looking up at this woman who stared at him with such open concern and a small smile on her lips... He could see why he had thought to call her that. She was beautiful.

And her words...

_I am safe? _The tone had been so calm and reassuring. His eyes fluttered as sleep threatened to return. Her gentle strokes on his forehead far more dangerous than anything his captors had done. She was lulling him into a false sense of security. _No, I am never safe_. _Never._ There was always someone out there that wanted him dead, to hurt him. But even as he fought it -or tired and failed to- he found his body relaxing, giving into her demands that he sleep.

.~-~.

When she was sure he was asleep, Bulma shook her head as she pulled away amazed at the man in her care. Even with the morphine and everything else increased he still managed to wake up. Goku never fought the drugs this much and this guy had three time what they normally gave her best friend. Rubbing the back of her head, she wondered if she should give him more. At the same time she was too anxious to do so... even Goku had his limits and she didn't want to kill the guy after working so hard to save him these past three days. More than that, she didn't want to kill him. Period. To hurt him when he had already suffered so much.

"Hey, sweetie," her father said as he entered the room, "How's the patient?"

Getting over her initial start at her father, she turned to look at him over her shoulder. "He just woke up somewhat. But he's asleep again."

"Really?" Nodding to himself, he opened his files on the man and started to jot something down. "Go ahead and give him a little more."

"Are you sure? I don't want to-"

Closing the folder, he stepped next to her and looked down at the patient, cutting her off, "It'll be fine. I had a feeling we would have to."

Puzzled, she turned the knobs on the wounded man's anesthetics hanging to her right on the headboard of his bed. "How so?"

"Wherever he came from, it appears they kept him heavily subdued." The doctor pulled a piece of paper from his folder and held it out to her, graphs, images, and text sprawled over the whole page. Taking the chemical report her eyes widened seeing the complex structures as he continued, "I've never seen these types of compounds before, but they are similar to morphine and a few other akin compounds." He sighed. "I'd say he has been drugged for about three years with this cocktail of drugs that are very potent. It would stand to reason he would show a tolerance to ours..."

Bulma felt her heart rate increase, hands shaking slightly. "Is that why it's taking longer for him to heal?" She handed the report back to him. "Goku's body would have already healed most of these minor wounds, I don't understand why his are not."

Shifting the folder into one arm, he scratched his mustache and nodded. "Afraid so, sweetie. It's what I've been researching these past few days, but with this..." From his lab coat he withdrew a syringe with a translucent yellow liquid. "I hope we'll see some improvement."

"What is it?" She stepped out of his way so he could inject the drug into the unconscious man's IV drip.

His glasses slipped down his nose as he added the drug and watched the monitor's vital signs. "Something I concocted, haven't came up with a name yet. If we ever get this young lad's name maybe I'll name it after him."

Bulma rubbed her arms feeling rather useless as her father checked the man over. "What about the casts, we still need to make them..."

Putting the empty syringe back into his pocket, he shook his head as he turned to her. "Actually... I wanted to test something on him that should take care of that without having to go through all the hassle."

"Dad!" With her raised voice he cringed. "We can't use him as a guinea pig for your new medical treatments!"

He scratched the black cat who rested on his shoulders and had been startled by her outburst. "Calm down, sweetie..." He gave her a reassuring smile. "If it doesn't work it will break down in his system and exit like it was never there. If it works though, we won't have to get all messy with casts."

Her disbelieving look melted with his pleading eyes and she groaned, "Fine, but don't put down that it was experimental in the report. I don't want someone reading it later..."

He chuckled softly, "Okay deal."

All she could do was shake her head as she started for the door. "Don't do it while I'm here either... I don't want any part of it. I'll be outside with the spaceship parts if something happens."

.~-~.

Sitting on the floor of the guestroom four days later with the parts of the ship scattered about as she divided them into small piles of similar component, Bulma heard a soft growl so familiar to her now that she knew right away her patient had awaken. She stopped on the piece she was working on figuring out and stood, putting her screwdriver into her tool belt before going over to him. He was trying to get his hand out of the blanket and take off the oxygen mask... He wasn't getting far, hand tangled as it was. She giggled and his dark gaze fell on her, stopping.

Hey you..." She reached out, untangling his arm before slipping her fingers into his hand and squeezing it. "Just go back to sleep. Everything's okay." He growled again in response and her brows rose slightly. "Oh, don't be that way." She sat on the bed next to him and leaned forward, gingers stroking the side of his face. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He scowled more -if that was at all possible- and jerked his head away, growling louder.

"Alright. Aright." Taking her hand away, she stood up and frowned at him. "Mr. Grumpy-pants..." Sighing she let her eyes trail down his whole body, seeing the white medical wrap that covered practically every inch of him much like one of those legendary Egyptian mummies. "But then I can't blame you. I'd be grumpy too if I had so many bones broken and a hole in my chest."

He stopped growling, listening to her and she hesitated for a minute as her eyes traveled back up and met his gaze. _Why do I feel like a piece of meat to him?_ She stopped herself from shivering, frustrated at the thought. At the same time she couldn't help it, his eyes were the same dark chilling flame from before just... consuming in a different way. _Almost like he is appraising me, searching for a weakness. _There still was no warmth there. No hint that he was thankful either. He was on edge, body tense.

To break the awkward silence she murmured, "You are probably thirsty..." She reached for the mask to unclip it and he grabbed her left hand, glaring at her distrustfully. Swallowing back her uncertainty she fixed him a hard look and pushed on in spite of his hold and took his mask off, the whole time not shying away from his gaze.

Putting the mask on the end table, she grabbed the bottle of water resting there and raised one perfectly trimmed eyebrow as she looked at his hand still gripping her wrist tightly. "I need my hand to unscrew this. That is if you want something to drink." He let go, as if burned and turned his head away, jaw clenching.

_He understands me?_ She wasn't sure, but she still marked this to think about later as she took the cap off the bottle and sat down next to him. He watched her from the corner of his eyes, keeping note of each movement she made. Feeling somewhat flustered by this, she pushed away her unease and carefully slipped her right hand under his head to hold it up as she brought the rim to his lips. Forced to look right at her, he kept his gaze on her face and swallowed cautiously as she looked at the water flowing into his mouth. Anywhere but his own eyes really.

The woman was flushed, cheeks lightly dusted with a rosy hue as she helped him, but it was the concern she showed for him in her sapphire eyes that startled him and... unnerved him. Staring up at her he found himself wondering why. Why was she helping him? What did she gain from it? What did this Auronya gain from helping a man like him? Surely she wasn't doing it out of the kindness of her own heart. Maybe she was... There was something about her soft words and touch... something about how she kept giving him that small smile... or when she had blinked innocently at his harsh glare. Could she really be helping him?

No. No one ever did things just out of kindness. Everyone wanted something. As she gently set his head back down and put the empty plastic bottle into the trash his mind raced as to what it was she wanted from him. Did she think she could use him? Maybe thinking she could trade him back for safety, protection either from his tormentor, Freeza, or to appease the menacing tyrant. He wouldn't be surprised if that was what she was doing, everyone knew him... of him. Boiling rage slithered through his veins at the mere thought.

_Like I would let that happen, I am not going back to Freeza._ Not alive at least. He was not going back to that desolate life, living day by day at the mercy -or lack thereof- of his captors and their fancies. He would not be a tool for this weak pathetic woman who showed too much emotion on her face and taunted him with her beauty, trying to lure him into thinking he was safe.

With her back turned as she dug in the drawer of the end table for something, he tried to sit up but a sharp stabbing pain took his breath away and his breath hissed through his teeth. She gasped, turning swiftly and pressing down lightly on his shoulders, her eyes big and worried. The look took him by shock and he didn't fight her as she made him lay back down.

"Don't do that!" Leaning over him, one hand on his shoulder she wiggled the other's pointer finger at him, wearing a scolding look one would give a child. "We were able to heal all the other broken bones, but your ribs were beyond what we could heal... and your right lung might collapse if you strain it too much."

The pain from his chest throbbed and ached, cascading through the rest of his body. _Why am I not healed?_ It didn't make sense. Actually, why was she forcing him to sleep? If they had put him in a regeneration tank all his injuries would have been healed, there was no need for rest. Unless... _I'm_ _on a planet that is too poor to afford one_. Or he happened to crash land on some planet that had no connection to the Empire or the Saiyan Resistance. He would have said the former given they knew common language, but at the same time this woman didn't look poor... nor did the room he was in. And there was a slight accent to her words. It was so subtle that he had missed it completely at first, but there it was. Certain vowels and the words not pronounced as he was used to. Or pronounced too perfectly. He hadn't heard of such an accent before...

"If I let you go will you promise not to try that again?"

She eased up, but still sat close watching him. He glared at her and managed a reply from his unused throat. It came out little more than a grumble, "I promise nothing."

Blinking, she stared at him, startled to hear him talk. "You... you speak our language?"

"I speak Common," his tone dipped lower, splashed with sarcasm, "Whether it's your worthless language I don't know."

She crossed her arms, brow rising. "Well, aren't you a smartass."

His eyes narrowed noticing how casual and comfortable she was as she sat there. "Do you realize who you are speaking disrespectfully too, woman?"

The smile left her face as she glared at him. "The names Bulma, and no, I don't have the slightest idea who _you_ are... care to elaborate?"

"No."

With his face turned left towards the window, Bulma found herself getting more frustrated with him. "No? Why?"

His jaw clenched, muscles in his cheeks tensing. "I shouldn't have to tell you, and either way you are beneath me. Pathetic and weak."

Feeling sorry she asked, she stood, crossing her arms and grew defensive. "Oh-oh, I'm beneath you? Pathetic? Weak?" Then she added unable to help herself, "Have you looked at yourself lately?" Again the muscles in his cheek tensed, but he stayed silent. She frowned. "You are not what I thought you'd be like."

He snorted. "What? Thought I'd fall all over your feet thanking you? I would have been fine on my own."

"Is that so?"

"Hn," a non-committal grunt was all she got.

Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth, about to yell, but then caught herself and took a deep breath. When she collected herself she fixed him a displeasing look, ignoring the glare he was shooting her from the corner of his eyes. "For your information you were near death and would have died if not for my father and me."

"Hn."

She continued, knowing she wasn't going to get anything else from him, "I wasn't expecting you to wake up and throw yourself at me in thanks, but I did expect some gratitude. Not only did you have thirty broken bones, but you almost lost a lung, bruised both kidneys and your liver, not to mention all of the other internal bleeding... Oh and your ears. Do I need to go on?"

"Hn." He lay there, glaring at the window, not even looking at her.

She threw her hands up in the air. "What is _hn_ supposed to mean?

He sneered. "Take it however you will, woman. Could mean many things but I like the _'You're not worth responding to' _aspect myself."

"Oh... you..." Bulma's hand reached for the morphine drip. "I think I liked you better asleep, asshole." Her fingers twisted the knob and his eyes went to the motion.

He frowned, shaking his head as everything became foggy. "W...What did you do to me, woman?" He blinked a few times, fighting to stay awake.

"I just upped the morphine. Sleep well, jerk." She turned it a little more and his eyes closed, body relaxing. The only sign that told her that he had truly fallen asleep. She shook her head. "What an ass."

She huffed, frustrated as she turned from the bed, grumbling under her breath about disrespectful alien men. About to walk out of the room, the machine that read his vitals suddenly gave a high pitched shriek as his pulse dropped drastically low. Eyes widening, she rushed back and closed the knob to the morphine drip some. Then she waited anxiously for the warning shrieks to pass and his pulse to come back up to the appropriate threshold. Sure, he wasn't what she had imagined -and maybe she had expected him in part to throw himself at her, thankful for saving his life- but that didn't mean she wanted him to die. With his heart back in the range of normal, she sighed as she put his oxygen mask back on. Her thoughts going to that time she put that boy who initially broke her heart in a coma. She had felt so horrible afterwards. Still did. How was she supposed to know everyone became allergic to bee stings when stung a million times?

Staring at the man, she realized she was more upset then she should be. Of course he wouldn't automatically trust her. Of course this man would not be like Goku... His life had been hell. So different than how her best friend had grown. She recalled then the looks he had been giving her. The defensiveness of it all. She should have known better then to expect anything less than anger and suspicious insults from him. To him she was just another person who could hurt him. He didn't know her. Didn't know she just spent a week making sure he didn't die. Didn't know that her heart was aching for his suffering.

Sniffling, she slapped away a few rouge tears that had betrayed her by slipping free. She needed to get out of this room for a while... Needed a distraction from the troubled thoughts that had returned. Collecting the parts she had been working on, she fled the room.

.~-~.

Red eyes laughed at him from the darkness, lashing out at him and tearing his flesh. A long slimy tongue teased him, tormenting him for what felt like eternity.

"_Vegeta..." _Freeza purred with delight,_ "I found you. You thought you could escape me?" _A crazed laugh echoed around him. _"You're my monkey. Mine. When are you going to learn you can never run from me?"_

The chilling, high-pitched laugh stayed with him as he awoke, sitting up suddenly. Vegeta grabbed his chest and groaned as pain seized him and the monitor beeped a frantic rhythm that matched his heart. Lying back down, he took a few slow breaths and calmed himself, the machine slowed. _Annoying piece of shit. _He wanted to raise his hand and blast it but knew better than to try and use any ki... it never worked and only made everything hurt more.

Breathing heavily, he glared at the ceiling. He wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed since that day he made the woman angry, but ever since then he had been in and out of consciousness, spending most of it only half-asleep. Those rare times he had been awake he decided it was more prudent to act like he wasn't so the woman wouldn't drug him again. Because of this she had even thought at first that she put him into a coma, much to his amusement. Though, those times had been... awkward for him. Having someone take care of him. Spend hours with him making sure he ate and got enough fluids. He shuttered at the half-memory of the catheter and excrement incident, having only been half awake at the time. His cheeks flushed at the mere thought of it as he turned his head right and looked out at the cloudy sky through the blinds.

The woman muttering to herself came through the cracked window and he brought his arm up covering his eyes, the small blush not leaving his cheeks as all the memories banged around in his mind. And then also that one time when he had been awake and she changed his bandages... All of them. While softly humming a tune, her fingers light across his skin and her scent overwhelmingly sweet as at one point she had rested him against her as she changed the wrappings around his chest. His pride had wanted him to push her away. Insult her until she ran crying from the room but he had known she would have only drugged him and did it while he was unconscious. No matter how awkward she made him feel he didn't want that to happen. He wanted to know what she was doing, wanted to make sure she wouldn't turn on him, or that anyone else for that matter would.

She never did. If anything she went out of her way to make sure she didn't hurt him and made sure he was always _physically _comfortable. She would talk to him while she visited him. Nothing about him or his condition (he got the distinct impression that she thought if she did she would make him worse somehow...) but she did talk about her work. How infuriating moronic people could be. Most times she would be working on calculations and something mechanical as the smell of oil and burnt wires joined her sweet scent making an oddly relaxing smell.

She talked, and talked, and talked. How anyone could talk so much was beyond him! She talked about the weather. About politics. About science and math. Mostly she talked about Goku. The man who had a tail like his and of the wild adventures they had as children. When conscious Vegeta had been curious the most about this lost Saiyan. Only then recalling how Bardock's youngest, Kakarot, had been sent to a planet named Er'arth. Could it be the one and the same? Either way it was clear to him that this man was a Saiyan. That he wasn't stranded alone on this gods-forsaken backwater planet. At the same time he didn't find that as much as a relief seeing as this... Goku... acted nothing like a true Saiyan. What had happened to this lost Saiyan cub to make him not complete his mission? There wasn't much out there that could get a cub off the task that had been implanted in their heads during the trip -other than perhaps hitting their head...

More than anything, though, Vegeta found himself pondering over how low the odds were that he would land on Earth where Bardock's lost son was and just happen to be found by the woman who -by the sound of it- raised him, and that she was now taking care of him and nursing him back to health. The fates were mischievous bitches. Vegeta knew better than anyone that something that may look like a blessing at the time could -and probably would- turn into the worst kind of surprise later. Not that he liked surprises of any kind.

No, there may be one. The woman.

Sure, Vegeta had come to learn a lot about her. He knew her favorite ice cream was strawberry swirl -what in the cosmos was ice cream and strawberry? he didn't know- and that she was an only child with a huge extended family through both her parents. Her father was the richest and smartest man on the planet, with a cat that liked to ride around on his shoulders everywhere. That her mother, while outwardly ditsy, was also smart -had an award winning flower garden- and while she knew how to help others was never able to quite connect with her daughter using her Therapist skills she had at her disposal. So Vegeta did know a lot about her -annoyingly too much!- but each time the woman came through that door and started talking to him he would learn something else about her that would take him by surprise. Almost like he was pealing back one layer after another...

He didn't know what to think about any of this. Didn't know how to feel either. No one got close to him. No one simply started telling him about their lives... Usually they ran away screaming bloody murder. They feared him, wept, begged and -his favorite- colorfully cursed his name. They did not sit down, not but two feet away in a chair, completely relaxed as they worked on some mechanical project and tell him how their day went.

At first Vegeta thought he was going to go insane with her inane babbling, or bald as he pulled out all his hair in a fit of rage. But slowly -when he was finally able to tune the not so important pieces out- he found that it kept his thoughts blissfully empty and the older demons at bay. He hated it. Hated what she was doing to him. Wanted to blast her into oblivion for becoming such a soothing force in his life. But there was nothing he could do about it. As she had pointed out with the 'have you looked at yourself' comment, he was weak and pathetic. He needed her and that was no easy thing for him to accept. Needing someone. Depending on them...

Letting his arm fall back down onto the bed, he stared up blankly at the ceiling. The loathing and self hate started bubbling under his skin again. She wasn't there to quite his mind and he wasn't going to stop it, wasn't going to stop the beast inside that screamed at him. _Pathetic. Worthless. Weak._ Over and over it snarled at him. Over and over he agreed. He was pathetic lying in that bed, dependent on this frail human woman and her father. He was worthless, unable to take care of himself, prone in this bed. He was weak. Everything about him was. He could feel the lack of muscles that had once been, the sunken skin taut on bones and organs. His soul too, was weak, giving into the woman's lure of safety and peace. Closing his eyes, he briefly contemplated what it would be like to never open them again. To give into death... let all the pain and suffering go. Let go before he had nothing left of his pride. No one would miss him. Bardock might morn for a day or two. Tash too, his only living relative, his cousin. But would their lives not be better off without him?

His eyes snapped open. The old familiar drive to keep going surging to life. _Not until Freeza is dead at my feet._ Or he was dead beneath his.

Vegeta shifted, testing his chest and limbs. When no stabbing pain greeted him he slowly sat up with a groan feeling minor discomfort. The blanket fell around his waist and looking down he blinked at the sight of all of the wires and cords attached to him. Then his lip curled back with disgusted and he sneered at himself. _I am a disgrace to all Saiyans._ His father would be rolling in his grave at the sight of his heir reliant on such crud disgusting means. Furious he yanked them all away, including that repulsive catheter -which was painful coming out of the hole in his side- and flung them away from him. The machine that kept his vitals visible on a screen wailed loudly as it read a systematic failure for everything.

Ignoring the painful sounds, he pulled the blanket from his legs and blushed a little finding he was wearing some strange black shorts with a gray band around the waist with printed Earth language he couldn't make out on them. With a shake of his head, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and went to stand. His vision blurred abruptly and he swayed. He reached back, using the bed to steady himself and dimly could heard the footfalls of someone running through the machine's shrieking. He paid it little attention focused solely on trying to stay standing, only to suddenly find the floor.

Cursing in his native tongue, he glared at the floor as the door to his room burst open. The sweet scent of the woman hit him as she stood there for a few seconds before yelling, "What are you doing?" He winced at her high flustered tone, but could hear her underlying concern for him as well. "You nearly died two weeks ago! You are in no condition to be walking around. Get your ass back in bed now, mister."

At her words his gaze rose, a sneer forming on his lips as he was about to ask if she had a death wish for speaking to him in such a manner, but found all thought vanishing when he saw her. She stood there before him with her hands on her hips, shoulder length blue hair damp and clinging to her face and neck, bright sapphire eyes trying to glare down at him, but were still wide with worry. Her curvy slender form was in a very revealing two-piece garment, leaving hardly anything to the imagination. Oh, and wet. Water dripped from her hair and the blue two-piece, rippled down her ivory skin and thudded into the dark brown and tan carpet.

Vegeta swallowed and averted his eyes to the floor. The image of her, however, stayed with him and made his mind jump to all the wrong places. It amazed him how she could be so demanding and comfortable in a garment he could only classify as something a whore or slave would wear. On the other hand, he was also reminded again how very Saiyan like her race was, other than her bright colorings and lack of muscles and a tail she would have been a perfect match. Rarely had he seen a race that looked so much like his own... There was Raccoon's race, but their heads were flatter in the front and bigger overall not because of the brain size but due to the skull being so thick.

Shaking his rattled thoughts, he collected himself as he went to stand back up but found the task difficult at best with the dizziness and weakness in his wobbly legs. He was about to fall over when she was there, suddenly, her small warm hands on his side and back before she slipped her arm around him to support him. He flinched. But all thought left again as her eyes looked up, locking with his. Her dripping hair stuck to him, her skin wet and yet warmth radiated from her as her sweet scent surrounded him, embraced him. For a few heartbeats neither one said a word as time faded away. Then she suddenly shook her head, freeing them both as she started walking him back to the bed.

"Come on... Let's get you back into bed." Her tone had become softer, gentler... almost... Was that pity he heard?

"I don't need your help," he growled as he tried to push her away only to find that he couldn't as weak as he was.

She peeked at him from under eyelashes, a smile playing on her lips. "Oh, calm down, macho man. I promise not to tell anyone you let me help you if you don't."

She sat them both down on the bed and he stared at her, dumbfounded. No one. No one ever talked to him like this. Tash was the only one who ever dared to come close and even he had enough sense not to tease him so lightly. So stunned was he that he didn't move or push her away as she checked his bandages before looking at his other vitals, grabbing his wrist and feeling his pulse among other things that would have normally been embarrassing. She kept glancing at him as if expecting him to lash out and he felt confusion start a root in his thoughts wondering why he felt guilty over this.

After a few minutes she stopped looking him over and sighed. "Looks like your all good. Now, you don't have to put everything back on, but please try to lie back down and get some more rest." Reaching across him, she leaned over to turn off the wailing monitor and her arm brushed his front, her head inches below his face. "I frankly don't want to fix that lung of your again and I don't think you want me to either." She sat back up, the room deathly silent with only his heart pounding in his ears and her breaths. "There we go..." Upon seeing his bewildered look she smiled sadly. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to fix you up like you are probably used to... Or why you are healing abnormally slow for your species but my father is working hard on it." She stood, putting a hand on her hip and leaning on one leg, bringing his attention back to the fact that she was scantily clothed. Almost not hearing, "So just rest and relax."

A few minutes passed and he had yet to say anything, just stare at the floor, she started to fidget. Tilting her head, her eyes traveled his body trying to figure out if she missed something. When the silence became too awkward for her she said, "Um... How about some food, you've got to be starving."

As she started to walk from him he grabbed her arm. Somewhat startled, she looked back but his gaze remained on the floor, brows knitted in contemplation. "What do you know of my race?" He meant to demand the answer, instead his voice was barely audible and he frowned at himself before looking up.

She tried to stop the shiver that crawled over her skin as his dark eyes held hers, the first time ever without that overwhelming cold flame... they were still so hollow though. "Well... Yes and no." His eyes narrowed as he let go of her arm and she shifted her eyes away. "Earth is not space ready... There was never any need for we have all we could ever want or need right here. So I know not of your race per se, but my best friend who has the same wild hair and black coloring as you, also has abnormal strength, healing, and the ability to manipulate ki..." She then added as an afterthought, "Oh, and he has a tail like yours."

He grumbled under his breath. Frustrated with her for he knew all of this already. Only useful thing she said confirmed his suspicions that he was stuck here. But then that wasn't her fault, it wasn't like she knew he had been awake during all of her 'little' chats. Would probably be embarrassed and blushing if she did.

Mistaking his grumble for concern about not being space ready she continued, "We can get into space but I'm afraid the means are crude and would take you millions of years to reach the next galaxy." When he didn't look at her she bent, catching his eyes. "But you were lucky that you nearly crashed into me instead of someone else because not only did we know your anatomy previously which saved your life, but my father and I are the only ones that are capable of recreating a ship for you from you old one..."

"What do you mean?" He didn't feel comfortable with the view he was currently getting of her chest with her bent over, but he wasn't going to break eye contact either. "Your planet is so far behind it would take all the scientists on this mudball planet at least fifty years to figure it out, let alone build. Are you insane, woman?"

Her lips twitched as she -thankfully- straightened and flipped her damp hair over her shoulder. "No, not insane..." He blinked as she slyly smiled at him. "You, sir, are looking at the second most intelligent person on this planet... my father being the first. I have no doubt that between the two of us we can piece your junk heap back together and come up with something just as good if not better between us." She shrugged. "We wouldn't be the richest and most powerful family on Earth if we couldn't do the impossible. So just relax."

Vegeta knew this woman had just as much pride if not more than him, but the tone she used and air she took on was far more than he was used to or expected. He snorted, looking away. "I hardly think you, woman, or your father can even comprehend-"

Grabbing his chin, she interrupted him as she suddenly jerked his face so his eyes made contact with hers and drew closer until they were nose to nose and snapped, "Hey mister, we are the Capsule Corporation and I know you really don't know what that means, but that isn't something to snore about!"

Momentarily taken aback by her blue eyes which had darkened with a kindling wild flame, a spark he rarely saw even in the strongest of warriors, he felt himself get lost in the sea of blue. This glint made her look so... alive. So prideful and full of spirit it burned his cold hollow soul to stare into the light of life. He could feel her energy then, small but bright, it came off her in waves. A bright vibrant red. Richer than any blood. This insight through her eyes only lasted seconds, but it was enough to startle him for a few more seconds before he realized she was still holding his chin.

He slapped her hand away, growling darkly, "Do not touch me."

She jerked back from the death glare he used to scare the shit out of everyone as if slapped. A notable shiver traveled through her, however, instead of fleeing like everyone else -who was not Freeza or his top henchmen- would have, her shoulders rolled back as she stiffened. Eyes dilating as the spark he had just seen grew bigger. If she had been a true Saiyan female he would have even thought she was going to attack him. His heart picked up, part of him unnerved, another part thrilled, he pushed both back down.

Folding her arms her gazes bore into him. "Who do you think cleaned you, jerk? My hands have been everywhere so get over yourself, you pompous asshole." With a 'humph' she turned as if to leave missing the blush on his cheeks only to turn around on him for another round. "You are lucky I want to see what the universe is like or I would tell you to shove it." Stomping for the door, she snapped over her shoulder, "I'll have my mother bring something for you to eat, try not to choke on it." She then slammed the door, leaving him there in stunned silence.

Other than that being the first time anyone had stood up to his death glare, the woman surprised him yet again by acting as she had. Along with that fire in her eyes, her fists had been shaking, knuckles white as if she wanted to punch him. If all her stories were true, then there was no doubt in his mind that she knew how to land a decent punch. It wasn't so much that she held back that amazed him, but how much she had struggled to keep herself from doing so... over something so little as him telling her not to touch him too. If she had been a Saiyan female... Needless to say he wouldn't want to face her. He shook his head, listening as he heard her stomp down the stairs, then complain to someone before slamming another door.

"Fucking ungrateful bastard," her voice came to him clearly from the partly open window as she continued to curse colorfully. "Someone needs to get that stick out of his ass and hit him with it for a few good spells." Grunting, Vegeta moved farther onto the bed and sat by the wall, watching through the window, she moved between pieces of what he realized were _his_ crashed ship. "I can't believe I wasted two weeks on him -AHHHH," she screamed angrily after she kicked a bigger section of his ship, then hopped around clutching her foot. The motion was almost comical. "Ohhh owww owww..."

She sighed, finally calming down as the steam left her. Scratching her head, she looked down at a hunk of his ship that had strange welding marks on it. "Now where was I?"

His eyes narrowed as he examined it as best he could, then realized with a start that the marks had been from her as she proceeded to connect the wires of a smaller piece to the bigger one... She really was rebuilding his ship. But would she understand any of the technology once she got it running? He didn't know. The way her hands moved over it... recalling how she could do complex calculations in her head. She was intelligent in that aspect, he'd give her that. Maybe she could. Maybe she was his way off this planet and back to the Resistance. Issue with that was, once he gained his strength back could this knowledge keep him from killing her? Knowing his temper, he wasn't so sure.

Which was a pity... His eyes wandered over her body as she turned to lay on her back with a sigh and closed her eyes to enjoy the sun, her chest rising and falling, legs bent and partly ajar. What would she be like wiggling and moaning beneath him? That sassy mouth- He shook his head, and forced his gaze to the bed, furious with himself as disgust rumbled in his stomach. He couldn't believe what he was just thinking... The last time he had been with a woman he had been under the control of the blasted chip in his head. Where his body had not been his own. Freeza had controlled all but his thoughts and the sick tyrant had made him rape the woman. His fists clenched the bed as unwanted memories rushed forward. Screams reached rang hollow in his mind, the images still raw given he hadn't really had any time to force them away in the shadows of his mind like the rest. Those had been the worst days of his life... unable to control his body as he watched everything the tyrant had him do, all the while screaming with rage inside. Luckily the damned chip had short circuited and he freed himself... How long ago had that been? He shook his head. The past years of his life were a blur, ever since he had been recaptured by that vile lizard.

A scrapping sound jarred him from his thoughts and he turned his head, finding the woman's mother entering the room, a try full of food in her arms. She smiled at him with sickening cheerfulness and tone too light as she said, "I hope you are hungry..."

Vegeta found himself swallowing, both from the smell of the food, making a lump form in his throat and also at the way the blonde woman unnerved him so. She had been in his room only a few times before... each time he wished he was somewhere else.

~~~~.~-~.~~~~


	4. Monster vs Man

- 4 -

Monster Vs Man

Bulma lay on the back lawn amongst the pile of broken ship, listening to her mother ramble on and on in the man's room. It was obvious she was trying to annoy the man slightly even though everything she said was polite. _Good old mom for the win, _Bulma thought with a lazy smile. But that smile didn't last long, concern for her patient growing. He wasn't insulting her mother, in fact, he had said nothing. That didn't seem like the man she knew. Of course she only knew him from two awakenings. And her mother could pin down the most serious of earthlings and make them tremble in their shoes... So she shouldn't be surprised that her mother made this overly arrogant alien man speechless or uneasy.

What did surprise her was how she had acted when he snapped at her. She had been so close to punching him like one of her warrior friends. Too close. What was it about him that got under her skin? She knew he was basically a wounded animal, had to tread lightly because he easily spooked. At the same time she had felt hurt that he still didn't trust her. Which she only had to remind herself that he had not been conscious these past two weeks to know how much she slaved over him... How much she had grown to like his silent presence or how much better she felt having someone to talk to -even though he had not been awake or responded. And yet if he had known... She still didn't know how horrible his life had been. How it could be worse than her imagination, she didn't know, but it could be. Him acting out was not his fault. And yes, one day that excuse would not work, but today wasn't that day. She really needed to get a hold of herself and her emotions when it came to him because there was a very distinct chance this could get so much worse before he got better...

Sighing, Bulma stood and wiped the sweat from her brow, deciding that maybe she should free him from her mother. Sure, in part he deserved it, but she wasn't so heartless to leave him up there for another hour, trapped, with no way out. She walked to the backdoor and into the kitchen, nodding to herself. Besides, putting the pieces of his trashed ship together might go faster if he had any knowledge about it that she could use. She stopped as a random thought crossed her mind seeing the fridge and grabbed the small box of strawberries from with the coldbox before continuing up the stairs, past the bathroom door and his bedroom door, to her room. All the while nibbling on one, all the wayward emotions disappearing as the fruit pleased her beyond words. Setting the box down on the dresser, she quickly tugged on a pair of black short shorts and a loose, flowing yelling shirt that had a pretty black design of intertwining vines with red budding flowers on the front and side. With a small glance at the mirror she touched up her makeup before grabbing her strawberries and left the room.

Starting on another strawberry, she toed the door open and leaned in the doorway, studying the room and its occupants. Before her the man lay on the bed, staring intently up at the ceiling with a scowl. Her mother sat in the chair at the foot of the bed, not noticing Bulma as she continued on, talking about her beloved flowers. Bulma waited there, not really listening (having learned long ago how to tune her mother out when she was like this) and observed the man.

Vegeta heard the door open and saw her leaning there in his peripheral vision, eating a strange red thing that smelled a lot like her. He had to fight himself from looking at her, but even from where he lay he could see that crafty look on her face. Clearly she knew how annoyed he was, yet stayed there not interrupting her mindless twit of a mother. He had thought _she_ had talked too much. At least the woman had a few remotely interesting things to say, her mother on the other hand... He never thought anyone could talk so much in his life. About nothing of important too. He knew now where the woman got it from. Why did he care about the earth flower called... daisies? He'd sooner stomp on them in spite of her than take care of the damned things.

More frustrating was that he couldn't do a blasted thing about it. He couldn't kill her. He was too weak to move fast enough to catch her off guard. Which, having heard all the stories about her from her daughter and the way she eyed him... He knew she was trying and succeeding at irritating him. He hated mind-shrinks for a blighted reason. He told himself if he had the strength to do it she would be a blood splat on the wall... at the same time a voice warned him that she wouldn't be such an easy advisory though she was more pathetically weaker than her daughter. _Shrinks and their damn head games._

Bulma cleared her throat, finally alerting her mother she was there. "Mom, let our patient sleep." She walked in her eyes still on him. "He needs to rest and I doubt he wants to hear about your exploits in the garden. No matter how adventurous." She smirked at her own wisecrack.

"Oh." Mrs. Briefs stood from the chair, smiling absentmindedly as she picked up the tray of one empty plate and two completely full ones. "Okay dear, do you want anything?"

Making eye contact, the message about how odd him not eating more passed between them wordlessly and Bulma nodded before lifting the box of strawberries a little. "Nah, got all I want here, Mom, thank you."

As the older woman walked past her she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek before saying, "If either of you need anything just yell." Nodding, Bulma closed the door behind her and leaned with her back on it.

For a few minutes there was only silence, him still staring up at the ceiling and her at him. Fed up he asked, "What do you want, woman?"

Her brow rose slightly but didn't get angry. Instead she walked over to him and held out the box of red things to him. "Want one?"

He gave her a hardly tempered look. "What are they?"

She bit into one and after swallowing replied, "They are a fruit here on Earth... called strawberries..."

_So that's what a strawberry is..._ He gave it an indifferent look before glaring at her and sneered, "I'll pass."

She shrugged. "Your loss." Moving to the end table, she sat on it and continued to eat without another word.

Frustrated, he started to sit up and repeated his earlier question, "What do you want, woman?" She glanced over at him but didn't say anything. "Damnit, wench, spit out whatever you want or leave me be."

The flame sparked up like before as her gaze narrowed and her hand froze halfway to her mouth. Slowly, she put the red fruit back in the box, obviously angered when she spoke in a harsher tone, "You are despicable, you know that? I should have let my mother continue."

With his arms folded across his chest and leaning back against the headboard, he felt satisfied that he had gotten under her skin again. "Please do I'd find killing her far more entertaining than you."

Bulma blinked, taken aback at how casual he had said it, and rather horrified that anyone would joke about something like that. _Who would say such a thing?_ Well, clearly he just did, but still... She frowned then seeing how serious he was and a chill crept over her, realizing he was not in any way joking. _This isn't him acting out... he's serious._ She just saved his life and here he was telling her he wanted to kill her mother? Why would he tell her this? It didn't make any sense. This man was weak, at her mercy, and he was telling her this? Maybe... maybe this was the more she had worried about before.

Vegeta watched as she remained deathly still, sitting there with her face downcast to the strawberries in her hands. All the while he wondered what she would say back, knowing the man she saved was so ruthless. For a week he had been forced to listen to her perfect world and unattainable, illogical ideals and stories about another Saiyan who was practically a saint. A Saiyan she held in obvious high esteem. It was time for her to know the truth about him, a real Saiyan. To know she harbored a killer, cold and ruthless, as dangerous as they came. It was judgment time. It was a relief and yet at the same time a small part felt -dare he say sad- about tainting her image of him further. As the seconds passed, he waited for her to condemn him, to bring down his death sentence. But another second and then another went by and she didn't say anything. Didn't move.

Finally she slid off the end table and set the strawberries down, then looked up, her face masked as she stated evenly, "You mean it... you would really kill her if given the chance."

He held her gaze, not shying away. "Yes. What are you going to do about it? Cry? Now that you know you just saved a killer?"

The way his intense gaze studied her, it was as if he was waiting for a response. And she realized he was. He thought she was going to turn on him knowing what he just revealed. Which she knew was the truth because the way he said it with that devilish glint in his eyes, like he was proud. How many lives had he ended? With Goku's strength... many. It made her feel so hollow and cold inside. And scared! Finding out someone you took care of the last two weeks and talked so openly with while they were unconscious was happily proclaiming himself a killer? But she couldn't stop seeing all those wounds and scars in her minds eye. Couldn't stop seeing the shadows from his scans...

What had the universe done to this man? Sure, Earth had its few nuts who went on mindless rampages but she knew this man was not insane. At least not yet. There was intelligence there in his eyes... Intelligence and something else she recognized but couldn't place, hidden under the cold flame and hollowness. He was in pain. Wounded beyond imagination and doing as the universe had shaped him to do. She couldn't condemn him for that. Couldn't turn her back on him when probably the whole universe had done so time and time again. She knew if given a chance he could have a better, happier and healthier life. He just needed a _chance_.

She was scared of him now, yes. But if Bulma Briefs was anything, she was stubborn. Once her mind was made up nearly nothing could change it. And her mind was set on giving him that chance she believed he so desperately needed. She wouldn't have done anything different knowing he was a killer. She would have saved him. Everyone deserved a chance, even this rough man who got under her skin far too easily. Somehow, someway she would make him see that his lot in life was not as set as he thought it was. _Unstoppable force meet unmovable object._

Taking a small breath to steady herself, she opened her mouth and said, "No."

"Oh, yes..." Vegeta drawled as he leaned closer. "You just saved the universe's most feared-"

Turning her chin up, she cut him off as she got closer, "You mistook me. I meant _no, _I'm not going to criticize you about it... or cry." He pulled back as surprise flashed in his eyes like a candle flaring in a cold night wind and her resolve hardened knowing she had been right. "I believe you... that you have killed but even if I had known that, I wouldn't have done anything different." Unable to look into his eyes anymore her gaze went to the window. "Unlike you, I hold life sacred and special..." She hesitated, that didn't come out as she had wanted it too, but there was no going back. "Most of us on Earth do and though we have had our wars and current crime problems, I would like to think we will get past such needless bloodshed."

She turned walking the length of the bed, then stopped, looking at the floor. "When someone commits the heinous act of murder here they are judged before their peers who then decide what their punishment will be..." Turning back, the open conflict on her face left him breathless. "And though I would choose imprisonment for life instead of the death penalty if I ever had to be a juror during one of these trials, I find... myself a hypocrite if it ever came to my own family or friends being killed." She walked back to the head of the bed, getting closer yet. The look in her eyes that wild flame he had seen so many times that day. "So I must warn you... you should stop any notion of hurting my family or you'll find yourself regretting it."

The right corner of his lip turned up with a devilish smirk as he leaned forward again, face inches apart. "And what would you do if I did?" His eyes trailed over her body and his wolfish grin grew as he noticed her tremble. "You have no ki strength... I would crush you..."

Vegeta gasped suddenly for air as her hand moved quicker than he thought she was capable of, hitting him in a precise location on his chest to cause him the most pain without actually hurting him and dug in. "How about a disease that eats your flesh?" she said calmly as she wrapped her other arm around the back of his neck and kept the one hand at his chest, keeping him frozen, unable to move. She drew closer, whispering in his ear, "And that is only for starters. I am warning you now, I am not someone you want against you... while I may be weak physically, my imagination and intelligence knows no bounds." Her hand left his chest as she pinched a nerve on the back of his neck, the pain and the immobility vanished. Pulling back she patted him on the shoulder, her tone lighter, "Lucky for you I see no need for me to do any of that. So be a good little boy and let's keep it that way." He watched her at a loss for words as she grabbed the box of strawberries and held them out to him again. "Strawberries?" When he didn't move she took one and started to eat it, a small smile playing on her lips. "Anyway, what I wanted to talk to you about was: What do you know about your ship?"

He blinked at her, unable to help the stare, dumbfounded. The woman just proved again how surprising she could be. If anything she was more of a mystery than he had once thought. How could she just suddenly switch the conversation like that? How could she be so serious and threatening one second, then dismiss it and talk to him like nothing happened? How could a woman so clearly pure of the taint the universe held get a sliver of a taste and yet scoff at it like this? She didn't care that he killed people? He knew she _had_ been afraid briefly. He had smelt it. But now she was back to her happy self. And the way she thought so highly of herself... It was infuriating. More so when he found it incredible hot. What he would give to be able to wrap his fingers around her neck and end her life here and now. But unfortunately with her little demonstration she did prove she knew a lot about his body.

She had lulled him into this safety only to slam in his face all the reasons why he should not trust her. _Cunning, conniving witch._ He wasn't sure what to do. How could he play nice with this woman after she just threatened him so boldly? How could he afford not to? He was at her mercy... in more ways than one. And she knew it too, what with the way she gave him that teasing look waiting for him to speak, clearly not bothered by the silence in the slightest as she ate that fucking red fruit of hers. _What are they called? Strawberries?_ He growled and looked away, frustrated with himself for falling into such a compromised position. The scent from her and that fruit was driving him crazy with its sickening sweetness.

"Well then..." she sighed, dumping the box into the trash bin behind her as she finished the last one. "I guess my assessment that there might be some brains under that barbaric killer exterior was just wishful thinking."

Oh, how he was going to get immense pleasure out of killing her, slowly, one of these days.

His voice rumbled lowly, his dark eyes far past glaring, "Woman, you are treading on thin ice..."

"Oh?" She hopped off the night stand again, putting her hands on the bed and leaning forward. "Am I? Then prove me wrong."

His eyes narrowed, comprehending what she was trying to do. What she had been doing the whole time. "Just because I am refusing to give you any information, does not make me stupid."

Straightening, she crossed her arms and looked at her nails. "I fail to see how it doesn't. You want off Earth... probably the faster the better because you can't stand being surrounded by us lowly nobody's..." He reached out for her neck, furious that she would taunt him so blatantly, but she simply stepped back out of his reach. "No way, mister... If you don't like what I'm saying then get off your high-horse and help me put the ship together."

A low threatening growl vibrated his chest. "Woman, I've killed people for simply looking at me wrong."

"Good for you..." She stepped closer matching his glare. "A very conceited feat indeed. I bet your parents are just so _proud._"

Vegeta wasn't sure what happened next. It was like the mentioning of his dead parents made something snap inside him, unleashing a wave of rage on top of the anger and frustration he already felt for this woman. It made him see red and he lunged at her. Ignoring the pain, he put everything into the movement. He heard her startled squeak as they fell to the floor. His hands trying to choke her before they even hit the ground. However, as they did hit the floor a sickening _crunch_ resounded throughout the room and he felt his ribs give. Then he felt the tall-tail sign of his lung closing in. His hands left her neck swiftly as he put them on either side of her and pushed himself up weakly, coughing up blood that splattered on her face. His faint wheezing was loud as he rolled off her, his body thrown into the rage of a coughing fit. Shakily, the woman sat up as she wiped the blood from her face and pulled her hand away to look at the blood.

Numbly, Bulma went to his side... pushing aside the fact that he had just tried to kill her, but then bringing up his parents might have been a low blow, maybe it was one of his buttons? She should have known better, taunting too much. She always had problems pushing people to the extremes. Guess she could also get under his skin. Good thing to know for later.

"Hold on. I think you just collapsed your lung..."

Between clenched teeth, the pain, and the coughing fits he somehow managed to say, "You think?"

Her brow creased, but said nothing as she put her hands on the red spot that started to appear on his wraps. "Give me your hands. You need to put pressure here." Surprisingly he listened. "Okay, hold on." Going back to the end table, she opened it to reveal the emergency medical supplies and, taking a long, thick needle from it, she came back, kneeling next to him. "This is going to hurt."

She took the casing off the needle and held his hands with her left hand, giving him a good look at the long needle. He was about to say something against it, but her face stopped him. It made for an interesting image with her determined look and his blood smeared all about. A bloody Auronya. Legend stated it was the most gravest of sins to taint one, let alone hurt the guardians of space travelers. Would he be punished by the gods and the universe if something did happen to her? These thoughts were swiftly forgotten as she drove the long needle through his chest above their hands. A new pain surged through him, overriding the pain already there. Quickly she moved to uncap the end and he felt the pressure in his chest lessen as his right lung refilled, the pain eased. Recapping it, she let out a huge breath of air as she sat back, shaking her head as she looked at him.

"Sorry, I went too far with the parent thing... I shouldn't have said it." Ashamed, she averted her eyes.

Vegeta couldn't believe it, did she actually just say that? He gave what sounded like a chuckle and a grunt, "I tried to kill you and you're apologizing..." He shook his head as he stared at her. "You..."

He hesitated unsure what exactly he wanted to say as she waited for him to continue. This damn woman was an utter bewilderment to him. Even with everything he had said and just tried to do, she was still helping him. No one was this forgiving. No one ever overlooked faults such as his. And not only had she done both, she also promised to keep him from harm. Vegeta didn't get it. Either this woman was missing a few screws or... or what? He wasn't sure and because of that he found himself both intrigued and irritated. Within a few minutes he could normally figure out the inner workings of anyone. If he hadn't learned to he would have died a long time ago... But this woman just kept throwing him for loops. Never had he ever been this clueless about someone.

Startling even himself, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "...are definitely the strangest woman I have ever met." She met his gaze, surprised as he lay there on the ground, his hands on the spot she had told him to hold.

Bulma had expected an insult for sure so she was a little unsure what to say with his admission. "Thanks... I guess." She crawled back to him. "I'm going to have to stitch that wound back up and we have to give your lung some time so I'll just do it here. You want a pillow?" He gave her a dark look and she held up her hands. "Okay, okay... forget I asked."

Standing, she went back to the end table and got the things she needed, making a neat little pile next to him on the floor. Vegeta watched her in the silence as she prepared the things she needed, putting them in order before taking the scissors and cutting the wrap he wore up his side. Setting them aside, she took her blood-spattered shirt off, revealing her swimsuit top. Puzzled, he continued to watch her as she wadded it up and proceeded to open a dark bottle with her mouth and poured whatever liquid was inside onto the once yellow shirt.

"Move your hands, I got it." He did as she said and she quickly flipped the wrap away, using the shirt over the wound as a rag. A hiss came out as he felt whatever she put on the shirt burn the wound. "Sorry... I know it hurts like a bitch, but I need to get the bleeding to stop before I can do this."

This odd sensation fell over Vegeta, watching as she destroyed the shirt off her very back for him. It reminded him of the past week, how much time she spent with him. This too caring woman, she was confusing and unsettling what he knew of the universe too quickly for one day. And then the words she just said kept replaying in his mind. Every life mattered to her. _Every_ life. Even the ignorant, stupid and weak. The thought was preposterous to him and normally he wouldn't waste a second concerning himself with such rubbish. But looking up at her from the floor, watching her face. Having her help him like this. He actually found himself thinking about what that actually meant.

"What are you going to do?" he asked and she looked sideways as she got ready, finding his curious black eyes on her.

"Well... we use a sewing needle and thread and stitch the skin back together." He gave her a disgusted look and she laughed, "Crude I know, but it works... though it hurts too. I'll try to be gentle."

_After everything she is still worried about hurting me... _He still had trouble wrapping his head around that. _Why? Why is she helping me? _He knew she was intelligent. More so than he initially thought. But this made no sense, to help him. Helping him heal. Helping him get his power back. She was signing her own death helping him. And yet she did it with determination and teasing smiles. All the while worried about hurting him?

Looking away, he snorted, "Don't bother... I can take the pain."

Frowning, she pulled her hand away and looked at the wound before she reapplied pressure. Several minutes passed with neither saying anything. Yet, she grew tired of the awkward silence and finally asked, "What's your name?"

Glancing back, he noticed how she wasn't looking at him. "Does it matter?

"Unless you want me calling you jerk all the time..." she paused, giving a tired sigh as she shook her head, "No, I guess not if you're going to just kill me when this is all over." She peeked sideways at him. "But I would like to know who I have to come back and haunt as a ghost." He noticed her smiling to herself as she pulled the shirt away again.

He started to answer without thinking. "I don't need to add-" Then stopped himself, realizing what he was about to say. _What am I doing saying something like that?_ Something must have been knocked loose in his brain...

She gave him a fleeting glance, her face telling him she had noticed his slip. Lucky for him she decided not to push it as she used a wet pad to wipe around the wound. Opening another square package like a book, she pulled from it a tiny needle with the thread already attached. She bit her lower lip as she pressed the torn skin together and started a stitch, being as gentle as possible. He observed her, the look of concentration and determination on her face. Once she even brought her bloody hand up to her face to rub her nose, not noticing the blood she left. Another strange sensation settled over him. He wasn't sure what it was or what it could mean, but... The strength he was seeing from this frail human. Sure, it wasn't strength in the sense of physical power, but it was there. The will to fight. If only she had the ability to manipulate ki, she would make a formidable force to be reckoned with, and even so... her threat still stood with the flesh eating disease.

With the last stitch finished, she snipped the thread and set it aside. Sighing, she rubbed her forehead only to finally realize what she had been doing and pull her hand away to look at it as her nose scrunched up. Deciding that it didn't matter because it was already messy, she finished scratching before grabbing another medicated wet pad. As she turned back to finish she caught his gaze and her cheeks pinkened, uncomfortable that he had been watching the whole time.

Vegeta found that this amused him, seeing her face flushed. Seeing the way her eyes kept glancing back to him. One second she was so sure... so confident... The next she was like this. Whatever this was. He wouldn't call it uncertainty. Nor would he really describe it as any sort of weakness. She wasn't afraid of him. At least not anymore. She had made that abundantly clear. Neither was she intimidated by him. Something very few could ever truly claim. No her actions were something else.

"Um..." Bulma grew a little self conscious as she gestured to his rib, wondering why in the world he was looking at her like that. "Can I?" He gave her a nod before looking up at the ceiling as her small fingers started to carefully feel his chest and fix anything that might have moved.

For a few minutes all he could concentrate on were her warm gentle hands as they fluttered across his chest, vigilant not to pain him more than necessary. _Such an odd creature. What does she hope to accomplish by helping me? _There had to be a reason. Had to be. But each time he asked himself this he was coming up blank. His gaze went back to her, her blue hair somehow managing to work its way out from behind her ear and hanging in her face. The thought of tucking it behind her ear came out of nowhere and he blinked, startled. Where had that come from? What was this woman doing to him?

Satisfied, she grabbed the huge syringe in his chest. "Okay, hold on..." She put her hand on his shoulder and pulled it out swiftly as he grunted. "There we go... all better." She held out her hand. "Can you sit up?"

Vegeta ignored her hand and slowly sat up. He wasn't sure what to think as he watched her round all the used medical supplies up. He just couldn't stop thinking about how it made no sense whatsoever how she was helping him. Not only with him trying to kill her moments ago, but even knowing he still had the intention of doing so later... Gathering everything in her arms, she left the room and he listened to her footsteps as he looked at his chest for the first time in a long time. He frowned upon seeing healing and freshly healed wounds from what had to be the last time he had been tortured. There was no way she could mistake those for the crash... He wasn't sure how long he had been in that pod, but obviously they wouldn't have been good going untreated as they had. He also had had broken bones... the fleeting memory as he stumbled from his cell flashed in his mind. _My leg... and my arm..._ That had to be it. She pitied him for being tortured.

"You shouldn't really be moving around, but I was thinking we could get you to the shower before I wrap your chest again," she said as she entered the room with a new baggy t-shirt on that didn't look to be hers.

"Are you going out of your way to help me because you saw my other wounds?" he asked as he slowly stood.

Confused, she itched the back of her neck. "What you mea-" Realizing what he meant, she sighed, "Oh..." Frowning, she gave him a leveled look. "No. But it certainly was a shock..." Hesitating, she turned away. "If you don't mind me asking... How did you get those?" Seeing her cautious glance back, she accidently told him that she did know at least the nature of how he got the wounds, but was trying to hide it.

"I do mind," he growled, unsure what she was trying to get at. _If she knows, why pretend like she doesn't?_

She shrugged as she went through the door. "Follow me."

Leaving his arms at his sides -for crossing them would hurt too much at the moment- he followed her out. As he left the doorway of the room he looked around, she was heading down the hall to his right, the other way was more hallway and doors with a set of double doors at the very end. Briefly taking mental note of his surroundings, he continued to follow her. She had stopped before the door next to his leaning on the wall across from the door, with only a closet before the stairs.

"Use the stuff on the right unless you want to smell like me." As he came to the open door, she pointed to the counter and found a neat folded pile of garments. "There's new clothes there for you. Hopefully the hole I made was right... but just leave the boxers in the basket in there." She started to walk past him and patted his shoulder. "Hot water is left and do try not to fall down."

He snorted, watching her go down the stairs, before looking into the bathroom again. He stopped, catching her scent from the room across the hall, it led to the room kiddy-corner from his across the hall. It was overpowering. Curious, he went back and pushed the cracked door open to her dark blue room. The white bed looked almost saintly. Pure. _Fitting, _he thought, though the way the girl carried herself he doubted she was anything but in that department. There was a giant closet, a door next to that that led only the gods knew where and mirror to the right. She had a spacious balcony that looked out onto a small park of trees across the room from him, the sight of tall skyscrapers peaking out above those tall green trees. Surprisingly he didn't gather much from her room other than she liked clothes and seeing herself... he had a feeling she didn't reside in there much.

Turning away from the room, he went into the bathroom, going to the window. He saw below that the girl was talking to her mother as she stripped her baggy shirt. He was tempted to open the window to hear what she said, but didn't want to accidently draw attention to himself. Instead, he concentrated on her lips, _"He tried to punch me because I went a little too far... but everything's okay mom..." _Interesting how she was covering up for him. Maybe her mother wouldn't be so lax if she was to know that he tried to kill her... His thoughts abruptly stopped as she stripped off her shorts... He shook his head, frustrated, as her back turned to him and she dove into the pool of water. Coming up she scrubbed her face before letting her body simply float. He frowned as he stepped from the window and went to the shower. Turning on the faucets, he got out of the shorts and stepped in.

He stared at the green tiles. No matter how much he wanted to kill the girl and her twit of a mother before... He couldn't. Not that he still didn't want to, but she was right. She was his way off this planet and after all that had happened he believed her self-proclaimed intelligence and that she was the _only one_ who could help him. It also meant that her threats were dangerously true as well. Yet, as long as he didn't kill anyone that shouldn't be a problem. But for him to refrain... he hadn't been lying when he said he killed people when they looked at him wrong. Even after getting away from Freeza the first time, all the things she had said to him, he just kept thinking he had killed people for less... and yet now he couldn't kill one frail little woman. How his people would mock him.

Frustrated, he hit the tile with his fist. It hurt more him than anything else. His fist felt like it was the one that had cracked. Growling he shook his hand out. Somehow he would get the upper hand on the woman, and then, when he got all he needed out of her he was going to kill her and enjoy it. Watch as that wild flame left her cold, lifeless body and take pleasure knowing he destroyed it. Then he would kill that dimwit of a mother. He would probably destroy the whole planet. Other Saiyan or no. It was her pity towards his torturing that was the way... But how to go about it?

"_But I would like to know who I have to come back and haunt as a ghost..." _ her words echoed in his mind catching him off guard.

The rage suddenly left him as her words stirred something inside. There was another aspect to this to. One he couldn't place but knew it had to do with how she was treating him. Another reason that he would stay his hand from hurting her, but he was having difficulty putting a name to it. Frowning, he looked down at his hands... Many called him a monster. He didn't doubt that he was. If this wasn't the greatest example he didn't know what was. To even think about killing this girl and her family after all they did for him... He already had his fair share of ghosts, did he really have to add her to it? He growled at himself, fist tightening. What the hell was wrong with him? He never questioned what he did before. And he lived with the ghosts, dealt with them. Why should this be any different? _This women_. She was awakening something deep inside him...

Cursing this arising weakness, he tried to push the annoying thoughts from his mind. He really didn't want to think about this now. Not after waking up and being able to move for the first time in ages. Grabbing the soap, he lathered it against his body, washing. If he was being honest with himself, he just didn't want to be left alone with his thoughts. To deal with the battle within him... A battle between the monster Freeza had created and the man who lay somewhere beneath (long thought dead and buried with all the atrocities he had committed). Vegeta had decided long ago that since he did all those horrible things there was no going back... He sneered at himself. _Back to what?_ It wasn't like he had much to go back too. He had been five when Freeza got his vile hands on him, killing his planet and parents.

Jerking the faucets so the water turned off, he stepped from the shower. Without thinking he went to power up and dry his body, only to have pain rush through him. Breathing heavily, he steadied himself with a hand on the counter, remembering dimly that the girl had said something was wrong with him. Why couldn't he use his ki without it hurting? He looked at his other hand, his vision going slightly hazy as he opened and closed it. What did that fucking lizard do to him? He wasn't healing right, his strength was horrible at best, and this... It seemed he didn't need the girl and her family just for the ship, but also this. _Great... _Another thing he needed their help with. Angrily he grabbed one of the towels and dried before putting on the baggy black sweat pants. Leaving the shirt off, he tossed it over his shoulder before opening the door.

"Goku... Don't come over." He stiffened at the name as he heard the girl talk to someone through the crack in her door as it stood somewhat ajar. She paused as if listening, but there was no one in the room with her. "No. I didn't tell you so you could come over. I just wanted to let you know. He's not ready for any company."

Vegeta pushed the door open, finding her wearing something like earlier, only he didn't think this was meant for public... She was jumping up and down on one foot trying to get her leg into a pair of blue jeans as she held something pinched between her head and shoulder. A communicator perhaps? Her wet hair clung to her face and neck. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms to watch her. Moments later she finally managed to get them on, all the while he appraised her body. She honestly was beautiful. Should he be worried that he found her attractive?

"Please?" Bulma sighed, "I know you're excited, but..."

Bulma didn't really know what to say. To tell him the truth would only hurt his feelings. She knew the two wouldn't get along. Goku was a good man. He had morals... he protected the weak and strived for good. This guy couldn't be any more different than him, and something just told her that he wouldn't like Goku. She didn't need the headache of having to deal with such conflicts. So why did she call him? Because he was her best friend and she knew he would be thrilled to know he wasn't the only one like him out there. Not to mention... she doubted Krillin could keep the secret for much longer. The poor guy simply wasn't good at keeping his mouth shut.

_"But... but..." _Goku whimpered on the other end.

"Give it a week. Please... he will still be here Goku. It's not like he can go anywhere." She really didn't want to yell at him, but the childishness was starting to get on her nerves. Especially when she knew he was mostly pretending for his wife and her.

He sighed, _"Fine, I guess I can wait a week."_

"Thank you."

_"What is he like?"_ His excitement oozed from the phone.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I already told you. He's been asleep for two weeks... I don't know."

It was only a little lie. Other than the fact that he had killed people and was a pretentious jerk at times, she really didn't know anything else about him. Oh, and she was pretty sure he had been tortured most of his life... But of course she wasn't going to tell Goku any of that, even when he was here. However, despite all that she really did want to know more. This man may scare the shit out of her at times, but she just couldn't help wanting more. He was a puzzle... and Bulma Briefs just loved puzzles.

_"Oh come on, Bulma..."_ Goku pleaded and she could just imagine the puppy dog look he used to give her as a child.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her wet hair. "Um... well he's a few inches shorter than you and instead of his hair being all over the place like yours its more... I don't know. Dang, Goku..." She suddenly caught sight of the man she was currently trying to describe out of the corner of her eye and froze. Frowning, she shot her houseguest a glare and muttered to her friend, "Hey, I need to go... something just came up."

Hanging the cell up without waiting for a reply, she turned to him, her arms going to her hips as she asked, "Enjoying yourself?" His brow rose, but he said nothing. She groaned, tossing the phone on her bed and grabbed her shirt. As she hastily put it on, she glared at him. "Normally I would hit a guy for that, but you're hurt so I'll refrain." After getting her new blue shirt on with a strange logo on the front, she waved him away with her hand. "Now out."

He didn't move. "I fail to understand why you are upset when you were wearing something much like that earlier."

She continued to glare at him. "That was a swimsuit... this was underwear. One you wear when you go swimming... the other one is under clothes. One's made for public the other one is..." She noticed his devious look. "You knew damn well there was a differenc-"

"Who was that?" he asked, knowing already but wanting to stop her rant.

Knowing he was changing the subject, she ignored his question and put her hand on his stomach, pressing. "Go." He backed from the doorway and she closed the door. "Let's get those bandages on and you back to bed." She started back to his room.

He didn't move, instead grabbing her arm and forcing her to remain before him. She looked up, finally noting how he stood four inches taller than her and how dominating that was (though she doubted height would matter, he could have been the shortest man ever and he would have probably given off the same air). "Woman, I asked you a question."

Glaring again, she jerked her arm away. "I do have a name you know." He just stared at her with his infuriating half grin. "Goku is my friend I mentioned before... the one who is one of your species." She continued to walk and then entered 'his' room, leaving him no choice but to follow.

"Why won't you let him come over?" he asked as he passed through the doorway.

Bulma studied him as she got the ointment from the end table. "Really... You are injured. You shouldn't even be walking around and you want company?" He shrugged carelessly. She sighed as she grabbed the wrap and walked over to him. "Truthfully..." Unscrewing the cap on the ointment she carefully started to dab it onto the stitches and a few other wounds. "I don't think you will like him."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." She put the ointment down and started to wrap the bandage around his chest. He tried to ignore the fact that she was so close to him at times she was almost hugging him as she wrapped the odd fabric around him. "Goku is the kindest person I know, and you, well..." She glanced up at him. "Aren't."

He snorted, "Saiyans are never kind woman, you must be wrong that he is one of us."

She smiled, catching his slip. "Saiyans huh?" Seeing him look away with a scowl she sighed, "No, he's definitely a Saiyan, but if it helps... he hit his head as a child. That was before I met him. Supposedly he had been a little demon before." Taping off the bandage, she started to clean up. "But I'm glad he did hit his head or else I wouldn't have my best friend."

"Would you be so glad to know he was sent here to purge this planet of life so it could be sold?" Vegeta wasn't sure why he said it, maybe to make Kakarot look less in her eyes? He didn't like seeing that look on her face just now when she talked about him.

"How barbaric..." her voice trailed off as she frowned. "Though it would explain a lot. With your guys' transformation and all..." His scowl hardened, not liking that she knew about their transformation. "Oh, that reminds me. Our lunar cycle is every 32 days... try not to stare out the window during the full moon or I'll handcuff you to something in my lab where there are no windows... or..." She held up the scissors jokingly and waved them. "I'll just remove that tail of yours."

He snarled suddenly, furious that she would joke at such a thing and that she knew all this. He stepped towards her, glaring down at her as her eyes widened, startled by the sudden outburst. She backpedaled until she nearly sat on the bed. "Sorry, I was just messing around... I didn't really mean it."

Fist clenched at his sides, his tail became spiky around his waist just at the thought of someone threatening it. He drew so close he felt her body quake, but she didn't show any fear in her eyes. _She knows way too much... _if Freeza found her or anyone else who hated his race they would learn of this weakness. He couldn't afford to have her live now! Even if it was at the cost of him not being able to get off of this damn planet or getting his strength. Freeza would use this knowledge and take away their only wild card... the thing they would turn to when all else failed.

But as Vegeta stood there glaring down at her, the weight of his race weighing down upon him... he couldn't raise his hand and wrap it around that slim neck of hers like before. It would be so easy. So so easy to snap her neck (At least it would be if he had his strength... but he could still do it if he really wanted to). But as she stared up at him with no fear or resentment in her eyes, something that troubled him greatly. He couldn't. The thought of killing her was almost forgotten with the war waging inside, the monster roaring in his ears at how weak he was, but the man deep inside didn't want her blood on his hands. Even after knowing she was a risk. Why did this have to happen now? To all of a sudden form a... conscience... it was ridiculous. He suddenly took the scissors from her and threw them at the wall, hoping to release the tension inside. But it did little good.

His hand came up slowly and he heard her hold her breath. _No there is fear but she knows not to show it._ She really was a stunning creature, wasn't she? This Auronya? His hand stayed there, hovering a few inches from the side of her head, almost afraid to touch her. Closing his fist, he brought it back down.

Bulma swallowed, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it as an insult or anything."

Reining in his thoughts, he took a backwards step and turned sideways, refusing to look at her. "Go."

Not waiting to be told twice, she slowly, cautiously moved from the bed and brushed up against him as she slipped past and out the door. He turned towards the bed and hit it, ignoring the pain it brought him. Why the hell couldn't he kill her? She was an endangerment to his people and yet... Frustrated, confused and... suddenly weary, he sat on the bed staring at the door blankly. _This is her fault. _He knew that. He wasn't really sure when her self-righteous shit got to him... He wasn't really sure. But there it was: the small beginnings of what he could only make out as a conscience.

.~-~.

Bulma leaned against her door, her heart racing a mile a minute. To suddenly have him growl like that and charge her with that feral look in his eyes, she had thought that second she was a goner. She didn't want to die... She still had so much life yet to live! But she also didn't want to cave to him, showing him how much he had frightened her. Something told her not many stood up to him, and maybe it was something he needed. Yet, it also helped that she had friends who would resurrect her with the dragon balls if that ever did happen. So she could at least die once... though she didn't really want to think about it like that. Mostly she just didn't want him to do it.

Ever since their little scuffle that ended with him bloody on the floor, he was starting to let things slip. Sure it wasn't much to go on, but it did show her that his guard was starting to falter. But that look in his eyes, it felt like he was boring a hole into her soul. He had wanted to kill her. She wasn't exactly sure what had set him off... maybe something to do with his tail given the way his bushed up like that? Yet, she felt there was more going on here. Like a better question would be, what had stopped him? She really didn't know. He clearly didn't have problems killing. He stated that blatantly enough. Neither did he sound like he regretted it. But then... When he told her he wouldn't tell her his name because he already had enough haunting him. At least that was what it sounded like he was going to say. She shook her head, hoping this was her sign that told her something was going on here. That she could change his perspective. Sighing, she pushed off from her door, needing to busy herself or else thinking about all this was going to drive her insane.

~~~~ .~-~. ~~~~

_Yes, Vegeta is taller in this AU. Reasons will become clear later._


	5. Dazed and Befuddled

- 5 -

Dazed and Befuddled

His fingers flew over the keys, moving at lightning speed as he hacked into the other pod. Or at least tried to... The console peeped angrily at him, not wanting to do what he commanded. His own pod wasn't meant for this type of advanced stuff, especially while traveling. But he had no choice. The prince was in danger, weakened as he was. If Raditz managed to get to Earth... All hope for the future would be lost if Bardock didn't succeed in deterring his wayward son until he could at least reach Vegeta. He still couldn't believe it... his son had given into the betrayers'. His own flesh and blood. He understood why. In his own way Raditz thought he could help their people. But his son did not see what he saw and that was the fact that their people needed their prince. He was the key to their future...

Cursing, he forced himself not to hit the damnable contraption. "Ancient piece of junk." He really needed to look into getting better transportation, but then that would draw unwanted attention from Freeza and the Cold family.

Seeing as how the method he was using wasn't working, he sighed, rubbing his brow. _Think, damnit... think..._There had to be another way to break past the vastness of space that separated the two pods and get into the newer system, but he was at a loss for how. Yet, even if he had a new ship it would still be difficult. Because despite how advanced the universe was they still couldn't figure out a communication devise that worked 100% of the time while traveling. And that was what his problem was now. Well... that and if he did manage to make contact the more advanced pod would block his attempts. It didn't matter how good of a hacker someone was if the connection sucked. And he had outdated technology. Bardock simply couldn't deter his son. He tried to keep himself calm, not let the pressure get to him, but the cold, hollow truth was that time was running out. If he didn't figure out something soon the vision he had seen would come to pass.

He closed his eyes as he hit his head on the back of the pod with frustration. Even now he could see the vision as if it was the first time. The flash of blue of the striking girl's hair as she ran in front of his prince's battered and bloody body, staring defiantly up at Raditz just before he fired a yellow pinpoint beam through her heart and continuing to Vegeta's chest, killing them both with a single shot. The older Saiyan was captivated by the look in her eyes just before: the determination, the fear, her rage... It was a storm he rarely saw. Then to have it all turn vacant, dull and lifeless as her life left, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth as she fell to her knees... all the while Raditz's laugh flat in his ears. Only to hazily hear, _"You're going to pay for that..." _At first Bardock had no idea who this man could be, but he could feel Raditz's surprise as the outline of a man with spiky hair appeared in the fog, then to have it end as suddenly as it began. The vision was as bothersome as it was confusing.

When he first got this vision, he wasn't sure what he should do. As far as he knew Freeza still had his clutches on the prince and his spies hadn't said anything to him about an escape. Then a week later the message came, that the spy had been able to free the prince... Nothing more was said and Bardock hadn't been able to contact the spy since to learn more. He then took the only clue he had, the girl. She was the race most akin to his own he had seen yet, other than the hair and eyes... but it had been a start. However, searching the interstellar data base he found nothing of a planet that contained such beings. He was stumped, at a loss for what to do and how to help his prince... After a week working on it with Tash, they were able to hack into Freeza's spaceship logs and find the destination.

What he found he just couldn't believe... The coordinates he knew! They were imprinted in his mind. How could he overlook it? His youngest son was sent just a day and a year before the destruction of planet Vegeta to purge a planet called Er'arth at those very coordinates for the despicable Cold family. Not much had been known about the far-off planet at the time, other than it had life forms that had little to no ki and no contact with the universe. With this new information he put Tash in charge (for the most part), despite the fact that it angered the elites. But there was little they could do when he claimed he was going on a diplomatic mission to acquire new resources. And left under this guise on his new mission: to save the prince. Bardock communicated when he could, but as stated before, connection sucked.

He jerked, sitting up as an idea formed in his head thinking about the young Saiyan. His fingers once again flying over the keys. If he could connect with Tash... then have him connect with the pod at the same time... Maybe, just maybe hacking might work. Typing the command for the comlink he waited, muttering soft prayers to long dead Saiyan gods. Seconds painfully passed as the screen waited to make contact with the main Saiyan base on the nearly sunless planet Yarz. Finally, what felt like a lifetime and then some, the pod crackled as the connection was made and the young Saiyan's sleeping face came into view. It amazed Bardock every time how much Tash looked like the prince.

"Tash." When he didn't wake he growled, "Tash, damn it."

"Wha- what?" the young Saiyan said sleepily, wiping the drool from his face, only to have his eyes widened upon seeing him. "Bardock? Is everything okay? Have you found him yet?"

"No." The older Saiyan frowned, folding his arms. "I'm on the tail of Raditz still, I've been trying to hack into his pod..."

He whistled, patronizing, "That's a feat."

"Shut it, cub." It also sometimes amazed him how _un_-Saiyan like the boy was with the way he joked around and was so... cheerful all the time. "I need you to try and hack his pod as I do it from my end."

Smiling with understanding, he cracked his knuckles. "You ask, you shall receive..." Bardock then heard the audible sound of the younger Saiyan's fingers hitting the keys as Tash typed. It wasn't even a minute later when the cub said, "Okay, I got a lock on both of you, tell me when..."

He shook his head, breathless, as he noticed a new screen appear showing the boy's progress. "Hold off." For all the boy's shortcomings as a Saiyan he was a genius when it came to computers and technology within them. "You're going too fast."

A sly grin appeared on Tash's lips. "You mean I'm too good for you."

Bardock snorted, "Keep your ego in check, cub, or Vegeta will think you took his spot." They both chuckled at the memory of their prince's overzealous view of himself for a few minutes before falling silent.

Sighing, he rested his chin on his hand that was propped up on the desk, frowning. "Do you think he's okay?"

Only partially paying attention to him as Bardock typed, he glanced sideways at the image of Tash's face on the screen. "I don't know Tash. You know I haven't had many visions of him..."

Truthfully, he had received many, but he didn't have the heart to tell the young Saiyan about them. The prince had been... No, Vegeta _was_ only relative and his idol. And while the prince might not admit it, he knew he cared for his cousin. But still, telling Tash about the visions... would be a horrible idea. He had enough trouble keeping the cub out of the war as it was. If he learned of the truth, the torture... He shivered just thinking about the dreadful atrocities committed against Vegeta. Tash would go insane with rage. As it stood no one knew Bardock had lived some of that boy's torment with him, and he was going to be damn sure to keep it that way. He had wished so many times that the telepathic link lasted over great distances so he could have been there for support, but then knowing his prince that might have made it worse. Moreover, Bardock was afraid that what little progress he had made with Vegeta when he first managed to take him back from Freeza's clutches was gone. Sure, he had still killed. His monstrous bloodlust rivaled that of all other Saiyans the older Saiyan had ever known, but at least the killing was to a minimum and he had started to think once more for the future... for his tattered race. Only the gods knew what Vegeta would do now.

Bardock still blamed himself for the betrayal. He should have seen it! And protected the boy, but he had been just as surprised as everyone else. And for that Vegeta had spent five years in hell with that crazed Lacertilla, Freeza. The guilt weighed heavily on Bardock... The boy had trusted him to keep him from harm and he had failed him. Again. He just hoped what little bond they had formed would still be there when he finally reached Vegeta. Pushing the thoughts out of his head, he finished typing the command.

"Okay now, Tash." When he pushed the button his pod wailed angrily, making his ears hurt, but... to his relief it was working.

"Okay, you're in... Need anything else?"

Bardock shook his head. "Just keep attacking the pod while I finish this... just in case."

Working past the layers of protection, he typed in another command that changed the destination set for his son's pod. With any luck Raditz wouldn't notice until it was too late... his son wasn't a mindless warrior –he was his son after all– but hopefully he was asleep from the drugs and wouldn't wake when the pod beeped the new coordinates. Sighing with relief, Bardock leaned back just as his connection with the pod was severed. If he had been just a second or two slower it would have failed... He glanced over at Tash who was typing quickly, trying to establish a connection on his end now that the older Saiyan was out, and cursing harshly in the Saiyan tongue when he couldn't.

Then with a wide grin he laughed happily. "Got it... looks like he didn't notice either, Bardock, it's still on the new course... give me a sec and I can hack into the cam." It was only a second later when he exclaimed joyfully, "Yessss... sleeping like a cub." He looked back at him. "You want me to keep this connection just in case? I know I can't do anything other than spy this far away... but I can try and alert you if it changes."

"Yes, do that." Bardock finally gave a small grin. "I'll contact you again when I've made contact."

"Vale, Bardock..."

"Vale, Tash, be good." He gave the young Saiyan an amused look, knowing by now the cub probably had the elites up in arms by doing or saying something.

"Who, me?" He feigned hurt, all the while his eyes glinted mischievously. With that the connection was severed and Bardock was alone once more in the seemingly endless stars with his thoughts.

.~-~.

Vegeta's sleep was restless. He tossed and turned in his bed as light from the afternoon sun filtered into his room. His eyes moved under his eyelids as the gory images streamed in his head. Screams whispering from the darkness of his past, his mind not staying on one thing in particular but giving him bits and pieces of horrors he had committed throughout his life or atrocities done to him. His brow was beaded with cold sweat, tense as if any moment he was going to be attacked. He had a few dreams akin to this through the years... but nothing like this... It was as if the floodgates had been thrown wide open and he was now living every little thing all over. His first death, his first purging mission, the first cries as someone begged him to stop and how sick he felt after killing them. He had only been six. His hands had shaken, covered in blood. How so swiftly after that he became dull to it all... Freeza keeping his little monster busy, shaping him into his personal assassin.

"_Me filus..." My son. _His mother's sorrowful voice rattled in his mind, _"Cur?" Why_

Vegeta's eyes snapped open with a start as his chest rose and fell, breathing heavily. Never before had he heard his mother in his dreams. He remembered dimly how during his first year in Freeza's service, he had wished so much to hear her voice again. But that had vanished quickly as all hope died, knowing that was never going to happen... The link they shared severed forever with the destruction of his planet and her death. Bringing his hand up to his head he slowly sat up, confused. Why was he remembering this? Why was he dreaming of all this now? All those firsts... Normally when he dreamed of the carnage that was his life, it meant little to him. And for that he had pushed these memories so deep into his mind that he thought them gone forever. Why would they surface now?

It didn't make any logical sense whatsoever since he had completely forgotten them. Was it his new budding conscience? Did that damn woman do this to him? _Most definitely. _But as he recalled all the memories he promptly forgot about her. An old ache had resurfaced. Demons he thought he had long conquered in his attempts to keep his sanity were emerging. He closed his eyes as ancient emotions stirred dangerously at the surface, no longer knowing what they meant. Frustrated, he rubbed his brow. He didn't need this... not now. Finally out of that bastard Freeza's grasp for a few moments and he was cracking. If he was ever going to get his revenge he had to keep his killer instincts. Had to stay the monster he was. Had to keep killing to survive. There was no choice.

As he thought, a strange rhythmic singing voice came to him from the cracked window.

_"Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you're done._

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry no more."_

At first he was so consumed with his thoughts he ignored it, his mind only dimly registering what was being said. However, when the guitar rift (an instrument he never heard before) started, his attention was dragged reluctantly to it. As he listened he stared out the window below at the twit mother in her garden, while Bulma and an older man who had to be her father were working on an almost reassembled space pod. His eyes widened in disbelief at how far they had come in less than two days since he had told the girl to leave his room. Ever since he stopped himself from hurting her, he had only seen her outside with her father through the glass working... His only company was when the mother brought him food. But that mattered little considering he had been asleep through most of the day.

He shook his head, returning to his stoic state as he tried to figure out where the strange sound was coming from. None of the Briefs were the source, so his eyes scanned the compound until they settled on a small black device off in the shade. Eyes narrowing, he wondered what it was. He knew what music was, for traveling as much as he had throughout his life he had seen many cultures, but this had to be the most interesting music yet... He listened as the voice came back singing.

_"Once I rose above the noise and confusion,_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion._

_I was soaring ever higher,_

_But I flew too high."_

His brow creased, taking in the words that clearly had a hidden meaning to them, yet, he wasn't sure what. So he continued to listen even though normally he wouldn't have given it the time of day. He cared little for the culture of others and had forgotten long ago the music his own race had... however, what he did know was that it was nothing like this. Saiyans mostly grunted with drums when a ceremonial war song was required.

_"Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man._

_Though my mind could think I still was a madman._

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,_

_I can hear them say_

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you're done._

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry no more."_

A chill settled over him. Confused as to why, he frowned and stared at the wall of the room in front of him. Somewhere inside the words hit home and yet he failed to grasp what they meant, for some of the Earthling words were foreign to him.

_"Masquerading as a man with a reason,_

_My charade is the event of the season._

_And if I claim to be a wise man,_

_Well it surely means that I don't know._

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion,_

_Tossed about like a ship on the ocean._

_I set a course for winds of fortune,_

_But I hear the voices say_

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you're done._

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry no more._

_NO!"_

Through another guitar rift, he found himself liking the song and whatever instrument it was... Yet he was perplexed as to why other than it pleased his ears and sensitive hearing. While he was wayward, a drift from his people and lost home that was dust in space, he very much doubted there would be peace when he was done... Actually he knew there wouldn't be. If he finished off Freeza then the Cold family would certainly want his head, and if he managed to kill them, then that would leave a power vacuum. Not to mention he sure as blazes wasn't crying...

_"Carry on, you will always remember._

_Carry on, nothing equals the splendor._

_Now your life's no longer empty,_

_Surely heaven waits for you._

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you're done._

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry, don't you cry no more._

_NO MORE!"_

He shook his head again as the song ended with another guitar rift. What was this heaven they spoke of? He wasn't sure, but if it was meant to be a good thing then it surely didn't wait for him. He already knew he would not sit with his forefathers at the table in the afterlife. There was too much Saiyan blood on his hands... Not liking the thoughts the song stirred up, he got up slowly, his body still stiff. He grumbled under his breath, wondering why he was so weak... He needed to get back to fighting strength. Surely Freeza would send someone after him. He wasn't stupid to think he got away from him completely... But as it stood now he was no better than the frail weaklings that surrounded him.

Tugging the forgotten shirt from the other day on, he started out of his room. Taking the stairs down, he was glad no one was in the house or he would have been horrified to let them see him gradually taking one step at a time, leaning heavily on the wall. At the landing he found that the room was split into two by a half-wall, the kitchen was to the right and to the left a living room with some kind of sitting area with a black square hanging on the wall. Seeing the back door, he straightened his back and folded his arms across his chest and headed towards it. His body screamed at him to ease up, to hobble, but his pride would not allow for such failings. Opening the door he stepped out, bringing his hand up to shield his eyes from the momentary glare of the sun.

_"Hit me with your best shot._

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot._

_Hit me with your best shot._

_Fire Away."_

Cringing, he frowned as his ears were assaulted with another song... One that would have been fine other than the fact that the woman's mother was singing at the top of her lungs horribly off-key as her high pitch wails rang through the sky. He leaned against the doorway, his eyes carrying over to Bulma and her father. He found that she, too, was singing with a wrench in her hand as if it were a mic, her father glancing between the two of them with mild amusement playing on his face. However, Vegeta, knowing nothing of microphones or what they were used for, stared at her as if she were insane. Even so, he still found he enjoyed the sound of the song overall, it was something new to his ears, the drums in the background, the singer's raspy female voice, and the guitars...

_"You come on with your come-ons, you don't fight fair._

_That's okay, see if I care._

_Knock me down, it's all in vain._

_I'll get right back on my feet again._

_Hit me with your best shot._

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot._

_Hit me with your best shot._

_Fire Away."_

Unlike the last song, he had a better general understanding of what this one meant, though the human phases were strange. It was a war song... if he understood it correctly. He found it rather amusing himself that the humans would have such a song considering they were weaker than shit. He wondered dimly if there were others like it when Bulma started to air guitar with the wrench, jumping around like a fool and shaking her head, while her father chuckled, pausing in his work. Her mother turned slightly with her back still to him, beaming as she continued singing with her daughter.

_"Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history,_

_Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me._

_Before I put another notch in my lipstick case,_

_You better make sure you put me in my place._

_Hit me with your best shot._

_Come on, hit me with your best shot._

_Hit me with your best shot._

_Fire Away._

_Hit me with your best shot._

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot._

_Hit me with your best shot._

_Fire Away."_

With the end of the song Bulma started laughing happily as her mother clapped overzealously. "Good job, dear..." She turned swiftly, bowing playfully for her audience as another song came on in the background, which was ignored by everyone but him.

When she came up she noticed Vegeta and reddened. "Er... a hello." His brows rose upon seeing her face laden with embarrassment as she turned redder and found it all the more amusing and the corner of his lips twitched. Her parents looked up from their respected chores to look at him.

Mrs. Briefs got to her feet swiftly, realizing she had yet to make lunch for him. "Ahh, poor dear, you must be hungry, I'll get that started for you."

Vegeta eyed the woman nervously as her own eyes wandered down his body as she drew closer. He stepped out of the doorway for her, suppressing a shiver, his eyes not leaving her until the door was closed behind him. Forgetting her fleeting humiliation, Bulma grinned coyly seeing his own discomfort with her mother and folded her arms with the wrench still in her hand. Her father stood behind her, dusting himself off.

"Are you sure you should be up and about, jerk?" she asked as his head turned back to her.

Vegeta gave her a scowl, seeing his first assessment that she stayed away because she feared him was wrong. "Woman... your horrid racket woke me, and if you think I'd stay in that damn room all day again you better reconsider your logic."

"Oh, you..." She put her hands on her hips, flustered. "We weren't that loud... or bad, so shove it!"

He knew not what this _'shove it' _was, but he got the idea she was telling him to stay quiet, something he would never do. They were glaring at each other when Dr. Briefs cleared his throat, "Bulma, can you get the portable computer... I think there's enough together that we can start looking at the schematics." Without losing any of her rage she stormed off to the lab's back door that was to the right of the giant pill shaped yellow building. Vegeta and her father both watching her go, the door slammed loudly behind her.

The doctor sighed, wiping his brow. "Lad... there was something I wanted to discuss with you, and parts of the topic upset my daughter."

Vegeta studied the man, intrigued as to what he had to say (and not so sure about this name he had given him). His attention, however, suddenly went to the black furry mass on his shoulder. Realizing the black object was a creature only when it moved to look at him. Its bright orange eyes stared eerily, unblinking, at him. To say it was unnerving wouldn't even begin to explain it. Then the little thing stood, stretching on the older man's shoulders before jumping down, pranced over to Vegeta, and proceeding to mop his leg, purring. He stood there unsure what to do. His first thought had been to kick it away but found he couldn't as the sounds of its purrs rang in his ears. It was a sound he recognized from his own race whenever they were content... it was also something he hadn't done since he left planet Vegeta in the service of Freeza.

The doctor chuckled, "Interesting, seems he likes you." They both watched the cat as it sat next to Vegeta and meowed. "Looks like he wants you to pick him up..." Shaking his head, Dr. Briefs glanced over at the lab doors. "What I wanted to discuss was your condition... you can't control your ki, right?" There was something about the old man that he couldn't put his finger on as Vegeta slowly bent to pick up the small black creature, finding its fur to be soft like his tail. Its small body vibrated as he stood there holding it to his chest. The thought that it might look _cute_ never crossing his mind.

Vegeta gave the man a weary look. "Maybe... how did you know?"

Nodding, Dr. Briefs turned slightly. "One of the drugs given to you by whoever held you captive... obviously used it to suppress your ki, which you most likely already know, but more importantly they were trying to rid you of your ki forever." As the old man spoke Vegeta was quickly reminded of Bardock, a shimmer of respect grew for the older man.

Vegeta blinked, somewhat stunned, then scowled. "How?"

"Well... unfortunately I don't have time to go into a lengthy detail, but they managed to create a compound that binds with chemicals that form in your body when you use ki. If you stop the chemical signals, you stop ki control, however..." His tone became surprisingly irritated as he continued, "The fools neglected side effects, which isn't surprising given... what else they were doing, but basically they have mutated your blood cells, which has weakened your heart." He sighed again, rubbing his mustache. "I've already injected you with a serum to stop any more mutation and let your ki control come back with time, but the damage to your heart will remain."

"So what does that mean?" Vegeta growled as rage and fear overcame him. "That I'm..." He was unable to say it. "Forever?"

Sensing his upset emotions, the cat jumped to his shoulders and pressed its head against his neck before curling up. Dr. Briefs knew the young man wasn't growling at him but rather at what he learned, but it still sent a shudder down his spine when he heard the animalistic growl. However, at least his cat had lightened the mood for him by cuddling up on the furious Saiyan's shoulder, proceeding to sleep. It was hard for him to keep from smiling as the wounded man stood there with his arms crossed looking as tough as possible with a little black mass sleeping on him.

"I've been trying to figure out a way to reverse the damage, that is why I was unable to see you sooner." He kept glancing at the lab doors. "I think over time your heart will heal. If what I've learned from Goku can account for anything it's his remarkable ability to heal... however... I also fear that the true healing can't begin until we reboot your system."

Frowning, Vegeta stared at the man, not sure he liked being compared to a machine. "You mean I have to die..."

"Yes, Lad... your heart has to stop, then we have to give you another special concoction I made that contains the serum I already gave you and adrenaline to restart the heart." As the lab door opened his voice lowered, knowing Vegeta's next question already. "And I'm afraid I can't induce it... your heart must fail on its own."

"Why not say this with the woman around?" he asked, keeping his voice down to match the doctor's, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"The topic of your torture has been troubling for her..." he managed to say before he turned to his daughter as she came closer. "Sweetie, look at Plato."

The woman's eyes widened, astounded. "Oh, hell no... cat! What are you doing?" It glanced up, eyeing her shortly before going back to sleep. "Little shit..." she grumbled as she shook her head in disbelief. "How did you get him to do that?"

Catching on that the cat didn't do it for her, Vegeta shrugged carelessly and he smirked wickedly, all the while storing what the old man had told him in the back of his mind to think on later. "Guess he likes knows power."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh Kami, you are so full of yourself it stinks!" Shooting the cat a hateful look, she stepped into the shell of the pod and hooked up the personal computer to torn wires.

While Vegeta wasn't exactly sure what she meant, he knew it had been an insult. "I don't know how you smell anything over your own stench, woman."

Dr. Briefs' brow rose as he listened to the exchange, amused, though being careful to hide it. Not just from Vegeta but from his daughter as well... She would be furious if she found him laughing at her. And he didn't really care what the young man would do to him -he was practically a sick human male with that drug in his system- his daughter on the other hand was frightening when she exploded. He went to stand next to her, looking down as her fingers typed on the keyboard.

"I think I can pull it up if I do this..." she said, biting her lower lip as she concentrated on the screen in her lap and managed to completely ignore Vegeta's comment after a glare, something he found he didn't like in the slightest.

"Are you sure? You might fry the system..." Her father began leaning in a little.

"GOT IT!" she exclaimed gleefully. Getting a look at what the screen said, she frowned. "Holy dino's... I don't know if I understand this."

The way she had sat with the computer in her lap, her fingers flying across the keyboard, painfully reminded him of someone else he knew... Someone he hadn't thought about in a long time... Tash. He wondered how the young Saiyan was doing in the back of his mind as he watched the two scientists try to make sense of what they saw. While back before he had been captured by Freeza he thought little of the cub that was his shadow, looking up to him, trying to be him when his nature was more happy playing or toying with others. Watching the woman now he found himself missing the boy, his last living relative. Though Tash tended to get on his nerves more than anything else, the cub had always respected Vegeta and never crossed the line with him. Everyone else, on the other hand, had been fair game.

His attention was drawn back to reality when the old man shook his head. "Your guess is better than mine." The doctor glanced at him. "Do you understand any of this?"

Deciding to humor them this one time, Vegeta took the doctor's spot next to the woman and looked down at the blue screen that had about five different languages on it. He snorted at the stupidity of the creators, "It's telling you there's about to be a collision..."

She looked at him, surprised, as her father eyed him curiously. "That looks like a lot of different languages... How many do you know?"

"I lost count a long time ago..." He shrugged, looking at the keys about to tell her what command to enter, yet frowned when he realized he didn't understand the symbols. Wondering why he was helping when he originally decided not to, he pointed at the keys. "I doubt they programmed the worthless piece of tin to understand that crap though."

She looked at the keys. "Damn... there has to be a way to get past that..."

As silence fell over them, Vegeta stood there listening to the music that still continued to play, questioning in the back of his mind whether that was the reason why he was being relatively decent to these pathetic earthlings: because he found something on the planet he liked? He would never admit it. He mulled over this as he watched the woman who scratched her head, thinking about the problem before her and tried a few things... only to curse when each one failed. Finding no interest in her anymore, he started to think about his new predicament. The girl still knew too much... her father knew, too... They were a risk, but he was starting to think the intelligence he saw could be a huge benefit to his people who used whatever they could find technology-wise, broken down pieces of crap most of the time. Shit no one else wanted... What's more, if he did kill them, not only would he be killing his chance of getting off this planet... but himself... He didn't know where this concoction the old man spoke of was held, and he would need someone to give it to him...

Vegeta's gaze fell to the woman, watching her. It seemed the blue-haired Auronya had sneaked her way out of being killed for the time being -at least until her usefulness wore out. But that still didn't give her a free ride to continue treating him like she did. He would only take her insults and insolence for so long. Even now he felt their little confrontation earlier eating inside, irritating him. While he had gotten the last word, he still didn't feel like he had won...

An annoying beeping came from the doctor abruptly interrupting Vegeta's thoughts. He glanced up as the man checked a small device in his pocket and then sighed, "Sorry, Bulma... looks like the corporation needs me for something. You two can hopefully figure something out by the time I get back."

Bulma waved, only half paying attention. "Bye, Daddy..." Vegeta rose one of his eyebrows as she continued muttering under her breath, biting her lower lip.

He focused in on her face, mainly that lower lip as she worried it with her teeth. It was something he had seen her do a few times already, either when she was anxious and unsure or when she was thinking hard. Clearly it wasn't something she consciously did either... His eyes stayed there, not realizing really what he was doing. His mind abnormally blank...

For nearly ten minutes the two were like this until Mrs. Briefs came out with a huge plate of sandwiches in one hand and a pitcher full of lemonade in the other, two glasses pinned between her arm and body. Her sudden appearance next to him, humming, startled Vegeta. And he in return woke the cat, who simply went back to sleep. He scowled, frustrated with himself for not noticing the older woman had come out. She was oblivious to his dark mood as she continued humming a cheerful tune, setting down the food and drinks on the ground next to them.

When she looked up she gasped, "Oh, look at that... isn't that so cute." She scratched the cat's head, which earned her a grumpy growl from it, making Vegeta divided on whether to smirk or scowl having to decide either reacting to the cat's actions or the twit's comment. He settled on the latter. "Plato has a new friend."

Noticing her mother for the first time, Bulma grabbed one of the sandwiches and poured herself a drink. "Dad just left..."

Her mother nodded. "Yes, he told me. I think I'll be going out with the girls' soon, too. So if you need any more food there's some more sandwiches made up in the fridge." She turned and started walking away.

Mouth full, Bulma managed to say, "Okay, Mom... have fun." Vegeta sneered, disgusted with the woman.

Bulma watched out of the corner of her eye as he slowly sat down, leaning with his back against the pod. Noticing the way he was careful not to disrupt her father's cat. She smiled to herself and covered it up by shoving what was left of her sandwich into her mouth. Tapping her fingers on the keys but not really hitting them, she thought about the intense look she had just seen in his eyes as he stared down at her... For some reason she got giddy simply thinking about it. She had barely caught it out of her peripheral vision just before her mother had startled him. Wondering what such a look had meant, she glanced at him again as he quickly ate the sandwiches... She blinked, surprised. _At least his appetite is back. _But she expected him to be a pig like Goku, but instead finding that he was exceedingly neat given the speed at which he inhaled the food.

Sensing her eyes on him, he paused with a sandwich in his hands and looked at her with a glare. "What is it, woman?"

She shook her head, looking away promptly. "Nothing..." Hesitating, she gave him another glance. "It's just... Goku eats... Let's just say he's a very messy eater when he eats, but you're so..."

Vegeta snorted, "Kakarot is a lowly third class..." Frowning, he stopped himself from continuing to say, 'a prince does not eat like a slob.' Unsure why he did stopped himself, he started to eat again, rolling it around in his mind to ponder.

"Kakarot?" She stared at him, puzzled. "Is that like his Saiyan name?"

He rolled his eyes. "Woman... for someone who claims to be so intelligent you sure ask stupid questions."

"Hey." She frowned, knowing he was right, but still... "You don't have to insult me." He shrugged, uncaring, as he finished what was left of the sandwiches. That's when she realized he had slipped on something. "What do you mean by third class?"

Scowling, he crossed his arms at his chest. What did he want to tell the woman? She already knew enough to get his people killed if Freeza or the Cold family caught her... So did it really hurt that she knew more about them? He fought the question in his head back and forth for several seconds before deciding that it was something the vile lizard kind of knew already, so it really didn't matter.

"Saiyans are ranked by their parentage into a certain class," he started to reply, looking at the grass. "There are five classes, the fifth being the weakest Saiyans or slaves who work mostly as servants to the higher. Then with each class above the latter, the required power levels to be in that class are increased and along with these higher power levels the more respect and better job you get until you reach level one, which is the elites. Rarely does a Saiyan move into a higher class, but it is possible if their power is high enough."

Noting the power level and that Goku was a third class but not wanting to show her how much it interested her, she switched to the other thing that caught her attention and wrinkled her nose disapprovingly. "Slaves? Really?"

Not liking the look on her face he growled, "And you don't have any?"

"As a matter a fact we don't," she stated proudly at first then frowned, "Well, not legally at least, it's a crime to use others like cattle or worse."

He stared at her as if she were absurd. "You earthlings are pathetic... Who do you have serve you?"

She frowned. "We are not pathetic. We just feel everyone should have an equal chance at a happy life and not used by others like objects. When we want someone to serve, like many rich and famous people do, they pay them for their services. Depending on how good of a servant you want you will pay more." They fell back into silence as he stared at the ground, obviously thinking about what she said.

"What class are you?" she asked, turning to face him more, the computer left forgotten on her lap. He was about to tell her off, but seeing the curiosity shining in her eyes he found he couldn't.

"I'm first class..." he stated, though technically it was a lie... being from the royal family he was ranked above that, more like a level zero class.

It was somewhat out of his character not to point out the fact to everyone that he was the prince and should be treated as such, but sitting there with the woman he found himself not wanting to tell her. Why? He wasn't sure... it was ridiculous. He was the Prince of Saiyans, and should be treated as such. But did he on some level fear that she would start treating him differently once she knew? Did that mean he liked how she was treating him? Growing, frustrated with himself, he opened his mouth to tell her the truth but saw her eyes wide with wonderment and stopped.

"Wow... so you're like one of the elites? That's cool... you're probably like the rich and famous people here on earth." She gave him a small smile. "How much more powerful than Goku are you? Ever since I met him his ki has amazed me... I wished so many times in all our adventures as kids that I could do it too." She pouted slightly as she looked at the ground thinking, once again biting her lower lip.

"I don't know... his father has the strength of an elite and his brother that of a second class..." he started, not really thinking about what he was saying, just fascinated with the range of emotions that went across the woman's face. First the interest and curiosity... then the wonder and excitement... then the small sadness...

She gasped, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head. "Goku has a father and brother? No way!"

Vegeta could have kicked himself for slipping so much. Sure, while it wasn't something really that important, it hadn't really been something he wanted to reveal. What the hell was wrong with him? He stared up at the sun, knowing he had only himself to blame. He rubbed his head as she babbled ecstatically about her friend having a family... and how he would be so happy.

"Shut up..." Vegeta growled. "You're hurting my ears."

She blinked, somewhat hurt. "Sorry..." She added, "Is something wrong?"

_Other than I keep telling you things I don't want to?_ "No," he snapped.

Frowning, she turned back to her computer, losing all her cheerfulness. "Fine, sorry I troubled you then." He cringed hearing her tone, frustrated all the more that it bothered him.

With that the silence between them remained as she kept trying to get into the system and he stayed there sitting. As time passed he felt sleep gradually claim him with the small cat breathing rhythmically on his shoulder. His head drooped forward, which woke Plato. Lazily stretching, the cat slid down Vegeta's front and curled up on his lap. Catching the movement from the corner of her eye, Bulma turned, then smiled. The man was cute with her father's cat. That she had to agree with her mother. It had surprised her greatly to come out and find Plato on him, not only because the cat hadn't met anyone he liked other than her father and Goku... and her on the occasions he felt like it.

Sighing, she thought about what he said about power levels. Goku was a third class but had a brother who was second class and a farther who was first. Vegeta was first. She could have a huge problem on her hands if he ever did get his strength back and had not discovered he could be different. At the same time it all could be for not. That folder she found in her father's lab. Why hadn't he told her? His body was a walking time bomb working against him and ki was connected to it. Then there was also the fact that Goku could potential be as strong as him...

Her thoughts ceased as she noticed a movement in her peripheral, the man's tail wasn't around his waist but next to him. She blinked, having completely forgotten about it since he kept it around his waist at all times. A small smile appeared on her lips as she watched the tip flick slightly... just like the cat's. Maybe that was why Plato liked him. She shrugged, unsure if it was anything she could prove. Then she remembered how soft it had felt when they fixed it. At the time she hadn't really gotten to satisfy her curiosity since his growling had unnerved her so much... but... She glanced at him, and then reached out slowly, not wanting to wake him, at the same time unable to stop herself. Biting her lip, she knew she would find a very furious Saiyan if he woke up, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. When her fingers touched it gently it shook. She looked up and found he hadn't woken up. Smiling, she grew bolder, running her fingers down the length. Again when he didn't wake up she continued, carefully examining.

She was surprised a few minutes later when a low rumble came to her ears. Her brows rose, _No way! _Setting her computer down, she got on her hands and knees, leaning closer to him. The sound was coming from him. The man was purring! _Seriously? _She couldn't believe it. She was staring at him astounded, leaning halfway out of the pod when the sound suddenly stopped, his hand shot out, grabbing her arm. A growl came from deep within his chest, replacing that purr. She swallowed as she comprehended what happened, her head rising slowly to find his onyx eyes staring back.

"What are you doing?" his voice was a low rumble, not as bad as it would have sounded if it didn't sound sleepy.

"Er-I..." she muttered, turning slightly pink. "I-I was just..." She couldn't find anything to say as his intense gaze held hers like that and with that scowl on his face. Why did she suddenly feel so hot? Almost like his gaze was boiling her from within.

"I won't repeat myself, woman..." he warned, the drowsiness gone from his voice.

"A... were you purring?" she asked weakly. A flash of surprise briefly passed in his eyes, but she saw it. "You know, like Plato is doing now..." She reached down with her free hand and scratched the cat under the chin, knowing he liked it. It only intensified the purring in the cat's small, black body. When he didn't answer she added, chuckling to herself, "That's so cute... I just petted your tail and..."

Vegeta snarled, "You what?" Plato, sensing the tension, got out of his lap, stretching, and pranced for the cat door in her father's lab, leaving her to the Saiyan's wrath.

She flinched. "I... I uh, petted your tail..." Which she noticed was once again snug around his waist.

"Woman..." He pulled her closer by his hold on her arm. "Never ever touch my tail again or I will forget my decision not to kill you."

Instead of getting the reaction he wanted, she tilted her head. "Wait... You decided not to kill me?" She smiled. "Ahhh."

"Damnit, woman..." He tightened his hold on her as hard as he could, though she didn't look in the least fazed.

She even laughed, "Oh, calm down, Mr. Grumpy... You forget who had to re-break the parts in it that healed wrong and fixed it." His growl grew, and she realized she was only making him madder as the hold he had on her upper arm was really starting to hurt. She sighed, moving out of the pod all the way and kneeling next to him, her hand covering his hand that held her arm. "Look, I'm sorry... I was curious... I promise I won't do it again without permission."

He let go of her, not liking how her fingers played on his hand. "That will be _never_."

She pouted playfully, which caught him off guard. "But,I liked it... Please don't say _never_."

Unsure what to say, he stared at her. "What in the world has gotten into you, woman? I'm the universe's most horrifying assassin. I could k-"

She cut him off, "Ohh, so were you like a ninja or something. Sneaking around in all black and capping people?" His mouth opened slightly, not sure what this thing called a ninja was, but shocked how happily she said the last part. Was this seriously the same woman who told him she valued life? Not noticing his flabbergasted appearance, her eyes widened. "Ohhh, I got it! I got it..."

She suddenly dove back into the ship, too excited to try her idea to actually climb into the pod but instead had her knees on the grass leaning inside, her stomach resting on the ship's doorframe as she typed. He heard the sound of her fingers hitting the keys at a speed that would even put Tash to shame. She gave a happy squeak as the blue screen changed. She pulled it out of the pod as far as the cords would go with the screen facing him.

"What's this say?" she asked, smiling. He could feel the thrill ebbing from her.

He glanced at it, then back at her, surprised. "It's the pod's main menu... how did you do that?"

Carefully she set the computer down before jumping up and down. "Yess... oh Kami. I did it! Yaaaa." He eyed her once more, unsure what to do. The woman must be going crazy. He was caught unprepared when she was suddenly there next to him again, hugging him. "Thank you, thank you... guy's name I don't know... you mentioning ninja assassins made me for some reason think about the mathematical code we use to make our computers..."

Vegeta stiffened as heat rushed to his face. "Woman..."

"I tried the code and it worked... I can't believe it worked!" She squeezed harder, making a sharp pain lance through him.

"Woman, you're hurting me," he said, still too stunned to put the force he normally would behind it.

She let go, eyes wide with worry. "I'm sorry, did I do anything?" Her hands started feeling his chest and he did nothing... his mind unable to function properly. Give a guy a break, he just woke up. "Okay good... that would totally be a buzz killer." Going back to the computer, forgetting him for the time being, she started typing. She showed him the screen. "Look, I can read it now..." He saw the screen full of ones and zeros, completely lost... this wasn't his forte. It was most definitely Tash's. She turned it back and started to read it. "Ew... the system on this is ancient... I could have made this when I was ten." After a couple of seconds of key strokes and then a few more for reading, her face grew serious as she concentrated. "Wow... so that's how it moves? Mmmhh... really?"

She leaned back inside, grabbing a notebook and her pencil, and started to jot down the equations she saw in the blur of ones and zeros. When she finished copying it she looked at it, her muttering too jumbled for him to make heads or tails of it. She erased a few things then added some... going on about ten minutes he watched her do this... still too shell shocked to fully comprehend what the cosmos just happened to be upset about it.

Setting her pencil down, she looked up at him beaming, the look hitting him as if someone punched him in the gut making all of his breath leave him. "Look... the equation was right, but they had it slightly off. This thing can go ten times faster, maybe more..." When he continued to stare at her with that strange look she grew concerned. "Hey... are you okay?"

Blinking, he came to his senses, softly grumbling, "Yes..." He took the notepad and looked at her revised equations. He knew what some of it was, but it was hard to follow because her calculations were all over the place... but his brow rose as he finally figured out the pattern. Shortly after, he found a few things even he wouldn't have thought of or had never seen before. The girl really was a genius... He looked up, finding her anxious glance as she nibbled on her lip, clearly waiting for his approval.

Instead he snorted, "Looks like a bunch of leaps in thought."

She frowned, her hurt look making him feel guilty... HE, the prince of Saiyans, guilty? His people would be roaring with rage at his weakness, but just then he didn't care as she took it back from him and looked down at it subdued. He didn't like this feeling... didn't like her face like that, but given he knew nothing of emotions he wasn't really the one to try anything else to make it better because he'd probably just make it worse. He groaned inside at the thoughts. What was he... a warrior thinking about this damn woman's emotions? He incinerated planets, killed women and children along with the men, and even tortured to get information and then left them to have a slow, painful death as the animals ate them alive.

She jabbed her blue hair behind her ear, bringing him back to the present. "Yeah... I guess a few of these do look weird... Maybe I'm wrong..."

Vegeta's brows rose again with astonishment that she had listened to him and was now second guessing herself. He thought the woman had displayed great vanity and lacked humility, of course all the while neglecting the fact that such thoughts were like if Ginyu called Guldo ugly. He now had more evidence to believe there was more to this woman than he once thought, to be so easily battled down like that. True, normally that's what he strived for, to crush a person and knock them down below him. This time he hadn't really meant to. Okay, so he had, but now he really wish he hadn't. _Shit... What the hell is wrong with me?_ It wasn't even an hour ago when he was thinking of putting this woman back in her place and now he was all mystified and befuddled by her.

"I didn't mean it like that, you twit..." She looked up, surprised. "I know only half of what you just did there." Which really wasn't a lie.

She gave him a shy smile that was ten times worse on him than the beaming one from before.

"You don't have to retract what you said just to make me feel better..."

He frowned, hating how she saw past him. "Woman, you're insane if you think I care about your feeble feelings." Looking away, he grumbled under his breath. Why couldn't the damn woman just take it?

As she leaned forward he glanced sideways at her, perplexed as to what she was doing it. "Thank you... I knew it."

She kissed his cheek and his eyes widened. _What the fuck is wrong with this woman? _

Bulma chuckled as his cheeks turned pink. "Ahhh you're blushing." He glowered at her.

"Woman..." He growled lowly, "You assume to highly of yourself to do that." It wasn't as threatening with his cheeks still colored. "Now what do you mean about you knew it?"

She flashed him another smile before tossing the notebook into the space pod and stood with her hands on her hips. "Mmmm, I'll let you puzzle over that one. Anyway..." She grabbed the plate, pitcher, and glasses and started backing up. "Come on, being out in the sun like this for hours on end isn't good for you right now, and I want to watch a ninja movie now."

Bewildered, dazed, and frustrated, he stared at her frowning as she continued, still smiling like the space pirate that caught you in their trap. He knew he was going to regret this. Already the monster inside was roaring with rage as he thought back to all that had happened, how many liberties she had just taken. But grunting, he slowly rose to his feet and with arms crossed at his chest and a seemingly permanent frown, he followed after her.

She turned towards the house, pleased to see that he followed. "It is time, young grasshopper, to learn the ways of us pathetic earthlings through the ways of the actors..."_And hopefully learn a thing or two... _She added in her mind, still blissfully happy about the ship and that her instinct had been right... that the man she saved was not evil through and through, and that she could help make him see that.

~~~~ .~-~. ~~~~

_Wow... this certainly took a life of its own towards the end... I never meant for it to be this long and hopefully Vegeta doesn't seem out of character. I kept seeing him during those times when he returned from Namek and Bulma making him blush and always wondered what he was thinking if he was truly such a gruesome warrior. I guess now we know... damn woman. By the way the first song used is by Kansas and is called Carry on my wayward son, which did anyone else just get an image of Sam and Dean with their sawed off shot guns filled with rock salt, hunting ghosties? hehe. As for the second one, it is by Pat Benatar Hit me with your best shot... for those who just haven't been introduced to the 80's I bid you welcome ;D_


	6. Enigma

- 6 -

Enigma

Bulma watched the man from the corner of her vision as the move played. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, for his face was the same emotionless was she had grown used to seeing from him but at least he had lost that scowl with the first accurately depicted gory scene. Well, not gone... just smaller. The graphics were stunning... as usual. Though she wasn't one to normally like those kinds of things this at least added to the story. It wasn't just a mindless horror flick. No, it was a story with a meaning, one that made you think. She had also picked it hoping he could relate, though that could be a bad thing too. She didn't want to cross some hidden line or anything. She knew he had been tortured but other than that she knew nothing and this could bring up some horrible memories.

The movie in the shortest description was of a man, enslaved by horrible events in his life and fighting for revenge against the man who caused his suffering. It began simple enough with the massacre of a village by the antagonist, a man forcing his will upon the land so he could be king. The protagonist of the story was a boy in this village and watched as his whole world crashed down around him, witnessing the carnage of his family before being thrown into slavery and violence. Along the way he was sold to a clan of ninjas, from there trained to be a deadly assassin and forced to kill or be killed. All the while the world around him was withering in anguish as the evil tyrant -the one who had killed his family- oppressed all under his powerful and merciless hold. The hero kept waiting, bidding his time and trading his own soul as he honed his skills just for his revenge.

The movie also showed the life of a girl, her own life shattered by the malevolence of the tyrant like the boy. However, she sought revenge in her own way. Instead of trading her happiness for the revenge she craved and living under the shadow of the past, she would steal from the tyrant and, adding insult to injury, give up most of it to the poor the king had created. While she was no ninja, the girl had come from a well known family of fighters, one honor-bound to protect and serve the innocent from injustices. No one was more wanted by the tyrant than she for her crimes against his purse and pride. but even with this hanging over her head and the hardships she had seen she was simply a free spirit living her life to the fullest.

Then came that fateful day when the girl met the hero -by then a master ninja in his own right- and he was attacked by another clan of ninjas. Ruthlessly he fought them off, killing all. At the end, though, as he stood in the blood bath of twisted and severed bodies, he was overcome by the wounds he received during battle and nearly died. The girl, having watched, took the man away and hid him, nursing him back to health. Shortly after, the duo teamed up to bring down the tyrant. At first there was clear tension between the two heroes; the girl stood for good, honor and justice, and the man was anything but. Yet, through their journey and time spent fighting the forces of the evil king they grew close. And despite their differences the girl fell in love. She tried in every way to make the man live, to step out of the shadow of the past and not let his soul be lost forever in the darkness the resided in his heart, but he paid her beliefs little attention.

With the climax of the movie the two heroes had fought their way to the tyrant's castle, together leaving a wake of bodies. In the throne room they had the final battle with the tyrant king. Everything was going well and it seemed the heroes would win until the king cheated and wounded the man. Sensing his victory the tyrant went to give the final blow but the girl stepped in the path of the sword before it could hit its mark, giving her the fatal wound instead. Enraged, the man made one last stand and managed to kill the tyrant king... However, when all was said and done... standing there with the blood of his enemy on his blade, he found his victory hollow. The death of the tyrant couldn't bring back his murdered family, and all the years he suffered to achieve this goal, or the soul he traded for it.

He realized then that the girl had been right. Returning to joke and tell her about this, he found that she had died from her wounds. Only then did he comprehend his love for the girl as she lay there cold and lifeless... Never knowing that he had felt the same way she felt for him. Numb at his loss and overcome with the irony of it all, he absent-mindedly sat in the dead tyrant's throne looking down at her corpse, all the while those that still remained living that had served the late tyrant kneeled before him... showing allegiance to their new king.

Bulma sat there in the oversized chair as the credits rolled down the screen, trying to dry her eyes. She had told herself she would not cry at the end with the death of the girl but nevertheless here she was sniffling. All the while wishing she could be as strong as her. She was too selfish to sacrifice her life for anyone else... Would she ever feel that type of devotion or love for someone? Looking at her track record it looked highly unlikely. She just couldn't open herself up like that after all those times she'd been hurt.

Vegeta listened to the song playing as the white words he didn't understand rolled up the TV screen. Just like all the other music he heard today, he found that he liked it. This one more so, for it seemed harsher, darker with the grunting yells and hard rhythm. It also took his mind off the easy comparison he could make to his own life. He glanced at the woman who was trying to cover up the fact that she was crying and was failing horribly. Had that been the reason why she showed it to him?

He thought maybe he should be angry, but the girl didn't know much about him other than he had clearly been tortured for a long time. She didn't know of his rage at wanting to kill Freeza, nor what that contemptible lizard had done to him... to his people. In all likeliness she just wanted to show off what humans could do with technology... which he had to admit, was nothing he had ever seen before, at least not to this extent. It actually felt as if he had been there, that the blood and death had been real. If she hadn't told him that everything was computer graphics beforehand, he could almost believe these pathetic humans had actually killed to record this.

And though he still found humans pathetically weak, Vegeta had to give them credit. In the department of instilling emotions and contemplation they were masters. It was almost like a speech, the one giving it trying to instill a sense of moral to the harshness of the world... something he clearly didn't have. And for the first time ever he wondered if he could change... not be the monster Freeza made him to be and still achieve his own revenge. The thought was hastily shoved away with disgust. What did these humans know? Had they seen the cruelty of the universe? They lived plush lives safe and sound from all the horrors that lived in space. Their feeble morals would be crushed in a heartbeat as the universe smothered them, tainting them like it tainted everything. And as the song said, he would never bow when it came to his revenge.

His mind promptly changed the subject, growing irritated with it. The fighting scenes hadn't been as bad as he expected. For their lack of strength, earthlings clearly made up with creativity in their weapons. But that only proved more they were weak and useless. He smirked to himself, remembering the girl flinch and cringe with the broken bones and the merciless deaths, though still surprised she sat through it all. He knew she wouldn't last a second in a real battle. Even now her crying over the girl's death was laughable. And what was with that scene with the two mating? It had been very descriptive... to the point that he felt uncomfortable watching it with the woman who seemed unfazed. He didn't even understand why it had been in there... what was this thing called love... it meant nothing to him.

_I will not bow, I will not break I will shove the world away I will not fall, I will not fade I will take your breath away And I'll survive, paranoid I have lost the will to change And I am not proud, cold-blooded, fake I will shove the world away Fall_

Overall though, he didn't think he wasted two hours of his life... it wasn't like he could do anything better and he would rather watch earthlings try to act like they knew something than be alone with his own thoughts. Besides, he really liked this song. If he had to be here on Earth for a while he might as well look into this... He snorted, it was amusing how he got more out of the song that was at the end than the actual movie. It made him want to train, to concentrate on his goal... Freeza's broken, cold body at his feet. He wasn't ever going to give it up and even if he could defeat Freeza by living to these humans' morals he knew he had lost a long time ago the will to change. He loved to kill... to feel the life end at his hands... covered in their blood.

Bulma stood and stretched, arms high above her head. "Well, what did you think?"

He shrugged, indifferent. "Hn."

She gave him a frown, finding she was more disappointed than she should be. She covered this by being sarcastic, "So you didn't like it... well sorry for wasting your time, jerk."

What had she hoped to get out of him? Huffing she walked over to the DVD player and put the disc away. She knew it had to be too good to hope for: him to get something from the movie. Her alien guest cared little for the meaning in life. Anyone could see that. So why was she so upset? Why did she find herself angry with him? Or maybe she was angrier with herself realizing how hard it was going to be getting him to let go of the past and live in the now and for the future. Did she seriously think one movie would make him forget a lifetime of hardship?

"My mother should be home soon to start dinner... entertain yourself." She waved her hand, dismissively as she walked into the kitchen.

He stiffened and turned to scowl at the back of her head. "And what do you suggest I do, woman?"

"Sounds like a personal problem, jerk," she replied swiftly as she exited the back door and slammed it behind her.

"Blasted woman."

What was he supposed to do now? With the woman gone he had nothing to distract himself. Nothing to keep him from the nightmares he had last night. Nothing to stop the screams. The woman hadn't even been gone a few seconds they were starting. Simmering up from the depths of his mind, feeble scratching at his skull and whispers in his ear. Shaking his head, he tried to push them back. He didn't want to acknowledge them. Didn't want to relive the nightmares again... or his mother's disappointed voice... He didn't want to think about what that meant. Or the why, why now?

He stood from the comfortable couch, his eyes taking in the room more out of distraction than curiosity. As he walked a circle around the room, his eyes found many pictures. There were pictures nearly everywhere. Most of them were hanging on the walls, more resting on a shelf built into one wall, also on end tables and a good portion of the half wall. _Great cosmos, how many do they need?_ And most of them were of the woman, he noted. He could practically see her progression through the years, from a baby all the way until now. His gaze fell on one in particular that caught his attention: it was of a child. One he saw a few times in the other photos, but this, this one showed said child's tail. He had wondered, seeing the black hair in a style that looked oddly familiar and brown eyes so dark they looked black.

There was no denying it now, Vegeta had someone stumbled upon Bardock's long lost son. That would complicate things later when he killed the woman... If he killed the woman. He stood there, eyes focused on this_ Goku. Bah, what a disgraceful name for a Saiyan._

In the picture, the Saiyan child was balancing on his tail -a hard feat indeed- next to a teenage Bulma. He focused on her, intrigued. She was sitting on a resting air bike dressed in a white tank top with multicolored green and brown pants with large pockets. One pant leg was tucked neatly into her yellow-black boots, but the other pant leg was -what looked to be on purpose- cut short at her thigh. Half of her blue hair was swept up in a side pony tail, while her yellow goggles hung loosely around her neck. And one yellow-black gloved hand rested on the steering, while the other held up a gun. All with a sly smile playing on her lips.

His mouth felt dry as he relaxed slightly only able to stare at her, his thoughts abnormally blank. Perhaps she wasn't as innocent as he thought. Unfolding one hand, he reached out, fingers touching the glass of the picture. The cold material jarred him and he jerked away, sneering at himself. What was getting into him? Snorting, he turned away. This woman was trouble. Already she was affecting so much of him. Where would it stop? Would it? He didn't like where these thoughts where it was going.

Uninterested in anything else in the room, he walked away from the ledge of pictures, passing between the couch and half wall. He came to the staircase that led up to his room (an odd feeling calling something his), and glanced down the lower staircase next to it. It was the same setup on the opposite side of the room, he noticed. Curious about where this lower staircase went, he took them. He continued walking down the hall at the bottom, finding only two doors to his left and a few more to his right. Letting himself go all the way down to the end, he opened the furthest door on the left.

The second he did a sweet scent blasted him as air rushed out the opening.

He entered the room completely lit by artificial light, he frowned at himself, realizing he had been following the woman's scent the whole time. Frowning, he walked into the room lighted completely by artificial light, realizing he had been following the woman's scent this whole time. _Any information on the enemy is important. Maybe I can find something to use against her. _He told himself that was the only reason... ignoring the voice that snarled back, saying he was lying. There was just something about her smell that attracted him, and having spent those weeks in her care, calmed him. As the door closed behind him, he surveyed the room and found a wall of monitors and computers stirring with life to his right. Tons of other equipment was jam packed in every corner of the room where one could possibly fit it. His brows rose with interest, grasping he was in her laboratory and from the looks of it he just found where the girl spent most of her time. Inquisitive, he walked further in. It was a mess with mountains of books stacked everywhere; blueprints for inventions and other scientific papers nearly covered all the table space available. He sneered with distaste at the disorder of it all, walking to the huge table in the center of the large rather chilly room.

Wondering how anyone could work in such an environment, his gaze went to the nearest blueprint. Once again he found he understood some of the jumbled scratching, but there were still a few calculations that went beyond his knowledge. His eyes traveled to all the other blueprints, amazed at the variability... She wasn't just in one field of technology, but seemed to have her fingers in all of them. Weapons, energy, transportation, communication... everything. He also noticed half-finished projects everywhere, signaling the woman had a short attention span -which he wasn't at all surprised by. Moving one of the blueprints, he glanced at the cover of the book beneath, wishing he knew how to read their written language. From what he could tell by the images on the front was that it was a very hefty book on mechanics. Unable to gain any more insight into the girl, he went over to the huge computer and pressed one of the keys. The dark screen sparked to life. But Vegeta understood nothing of what he saw, little icons ordered on the left and right side leaving the bulk empty for the picture of the stars -it did appear the woman was neater on the computer than anywhere else.

Vegeta was wondering why she would have a picture of the stars when the back door of the lab opened. His head jerked towards it as the blue-haired woman walked in not even noticing him as she concentrated solely on her notebook with a frown. He was glad given that he didn't have his normal speed to hide, and she probably would be mad to find him there without her in her personal domain. He backed away slowly as she moved around the desk to the computer he just awakened. Setting the notebook down, she put her foot on her swivel chair and leaned over to type. She stopped typing, scratching her head as she made notes on the notebook. Unfortunately the position brought his attention to her ass of all things, in those damnable short shorts.

"Something about that can't be right..." she muttered softly, bringing his attention back to what she was doing.

He crossed his arms, wondering what he should do as she shook her head, going back to typing. Standing there for a few minutes, he found himself board and the idea of making her angry sounded all too tempting. He cleared his throat abruptly, making her jump.

Eyes wide, she turned to look at him, then frowned. "What do you want?"

"The more important question, woman, is why this place looks so horrible." He gestured casually to the room. "It's beyond me how you get anything done."

Bulma reddened slightly, glancing around her room, then gave him a glare as she crossed her arms defensively. "I do have an order to it, jerk, you're just the moron that can't see it."

He growled, "Retract that, woman, or you're going to wish..." She left her things on the desk, walking boldly to him and his voice trailed off.

Frustrated and tired, Bulma just wanted the house guest to stop with the threats and for them to find some sort of relation that didn't always end in a death threat even though he would never actually kill her... And now. Now she was starting to think she knew why. Though it was only a theory...

She took the last step towards him, poking him in the shoulder. "You're going to wish what? You're going to kill me? Hurt me?" She turned away and started to pace back and forth, furious. "I grow weary of your egotistical opinion of yourself... have you even looked at yourself lately? You can hardly stand let alone do anything to hurt me. So before you start threatening me in my own lab, in my own house. You better make sure I don't have any pathetic earthling weapon..." Without looking her hand slid under a pile of papers and held out a gun for him to see before gesturing. "Which if you haven't noticed there are nearly hundreds under this supposed mess that has no rhyme or reason to it..." She spun the gun on her finger with her other hand on her hip, then flipped the safety off in a fluid motion before pointing it at him, clearly demonstrating that she knew guns well. "I have no doubt that this can hurt and even kill you in your weakened state..."

To make a point she jerked her arm to the side, pointing the gun at a pile of worthless scraps and without looking fired. A blue thin beam left the barrel and she didn't blink as it incinerated the pile instantly, leaving only a black smear on the tile. Bending her arm, she turned the safety back on as her eyes held his the whole time. He scowled at her, angrier that she was, in fact, right... He had not noticed the hundreds of weapons he now saw hints of, scattered throughout the lab, hidden, yet in plain sight. She was also right in the fact that such a weapon would have done some serious damage to him. A small thrill crept up on him at the prospect of being in over his head, but even in spite of all of this he was still enraged at her casual disrespect towards him.

It only added insult to injury as she waved him away with her gun. "Leave me alone now. I have work to do and it's not babysitting you."

He growled as his tail lashed back and forth behind him, wrath making him see red as she walked to her computer and proceeded to ignore him. She had set her gun down next to her and started to type, her back to him. His mind was racing, trying to figure out a way to kill the bitch... He didn't care about the consequences anymore. She had taken far too many freedoms that day and said too many insults to allow her to live with his pride still intact. With a plan formed he silently -despite the pain- walked behind her, swiftly grabbing the gun she had set down as he wrapping his arm around her and held her to him. He rested the barrel of the gun to her head, clicking the safety off.

"Never turn your back on an enemy, woman," he sneered about to pull the trigger only to find that his finger refused to obey. Disturbed by this, his gaze met her unafraid eyes staring at him in the monitor of stars, a frown on her lips.

"You disappoint me... I had hoped we had gotten past all this killing shit."

He glared at her, still frustrated and mostly confused as to why he couldn't do it. "Why aren't you afraid, woman? You care so little about your life?"

He let her turn in his hold so she could face him, as her front pressed against his he only momentarily felt uncomfortable before she spoke, "Look, first of all, I'm not your enemy... No one is here. We don't give a shit who you are, and unless you start killing a whole bunch of people, that isn't going to change. Second, I do care if I die, but I know of roughly seven people who would kill you if you killed me and could given your current state." She gave him a wicked grin. "And lastly, while my back may have been turned I am not an idiot..." He then felt her press the round barrel of another gun into the back of his head as she pressed even more against him and he cursed himself for not keeping an eye on her arms. "I was watching you through the screen... I'm not naive... I've had people want to kill me before." Her sapphire eyes sparkled as her other hand gently moved up his chest before it settled on his shoulder.

"So don't insult my intelligence thinking I'd let my own guard down around someone who has warned multiple times now that he wants to kill me."

Vegeta was staggered, but hid it behind a grunt, "What about the other day, woman?"

Her grin remained as she patted his cheek and replied sweetly, "I was giving you the benefit of the doubt. Hoping I wouldn't have to hit you..." He stayed still as her hand softly moved back down his chest and paused. "Right here at this angle I could have easily lodged one of your many fractured ribs into your heart." She wrinkled her nose with disdain at the thought. "But hell, who am I kidding, I'd sooner use a couple of pressure points to render you unconscious in two seconds given the right force and velocity." Her left hand trailed up once more, touching with her pointer finger a spot on the neck lightly, all this touching was making him anxious, his gut clenching. "My family has many jealous adversaries. Don't think you're the first assassin I've had to deal with, jerk. Though..." Her gaze went to her hand as her fingers caressed up his neck, to his jaw and up his cheek into his hair, leaving his skin tingling as she went. His scowl hardened. "I do think you're the cutest."

"Woman." Vegeta was unsure what caused the sudden change in her mood. But clearly he had underestimated the woman before him. Again. And what was she doing now? What was she getting at? His thoughts left him as he felt the barrel leave his head and heard it hit the floor before the hand that had held it lightly grasped the one around her waist. "Woman, what are you doing?" Once again she surprised him.

"My intuition is never wrong." She stared up at him, then grimaced briefly looking away. "Well... not unless it comes to guys I date, but that's another story... but I know you won't kill me." He blinked, taken aback by the trust in her eyes. No one ever gave him one hundred percent of their trust... not even Bardock. "And it's not because people will kill you for doing so or not getting off this planet or even that you might die anytime now with your weakened heart." Seeing his surprise she swiftly added, "Yes... I know. I've been a bad little girl reading my father's notes when he wasn't looking. I've known for a while that he's been keeping something from me, never letting the damn thing out of his sight... " She shrugged. "But that's not the point... What is, is that we're here with a gun to my head and I'm not afraid."

He bent his head down, pressing her closer as his eyes narrowed. "And why is that?"

She went to her toes, her lips hovering dangerously close and her seductive tone sent shivers down his spine."Because I excite you... Don't think I can't feel how your heart is beating slightly faster this close." As the mention of his heart, her right hand moved up to it. "I'm guessing those around you don't stand up to you that often -which I can't blame them cause you can be very frightening." She pulled back somewhat, not wanting to try her luck. "And while me standing up to you irritates the shit out of you, it also intrigues you, and if I know anything about Saiyans from Goku, it's that they love intriguing things. Now..." She smiled shyly, that same smile he had seen from that picture. "I know I'm confusing... I confuse myself at times. I'm a hypocrite, an enigma, and oh-so more wrapped up into a tiny little package that doesn't know when to shut up and tends to let her anger get the best of her. And best of all you can't seem to figure out what I'll do next, which deep down is what's really troubling you. Isn't it?"

Knowing she did have a point and that she had caught it, the corner of his lips twitched but fought the smirk attempting to form. Yes, he couldn't figure out why she wanted to help him. Even with the whole torture thing. Couldn't figure out why she did half of the crap she did really... And he found that he was actually amused by this turn of events. She had stared down death not just once, but twice now. She had stared down him and called his bluff, or lack thereof, knowing the reason why he wouldn't do something even before he did. For that she had gained a smidgen of his respect. Something that was not a good thing. He found it harder to kill those he respected...

Vegeta shifted his gaze to the screen of stars behind her muttering, "I think you talk too much..."

He let his hand holding the gun drop, putting the safety back on. She was right, he couldn't kill her and it was simply because of his damn curiosity she inspired in him. Something he had never been able to rid himself of through the years, no Saiyan could. It was their animalistic nature. Most of the time he forgot it was even there, making him take irrational decisions just to fulfill it. Normally it wasn't a problem because it had never gone against his pride like this... Never had his inquisitiveness been about a person, especially one that insulted and infuriated him so. Sure, there had been many times his interest had been peaked in finding out how many ways he could kill or mar someone... but the inner workings of another being...

His thoughts froze when her grin turned somewhat wicked. "That may be..." Her left hand wrapped around the gun and he let her pull it from his hand, then she slid it out of reach on her desk behind her. "But since I talk so much one would think you could understand how I think, know what I'll do next."

They were still pressed close, his arm around her slim waist as her butt was pushed against the desk. Her own heart raced in her chest, the intense stare he had been giving her and still was wasn't helping any and Bulma was torn between two very distinct options and as irrational as either of them sounded, she found herself actually liking them more... But neither would go over well. While he did tolerate her mood swings, she wasn't about to test her theory further ,which seemed as of now to be correct, all Saiyans were just like curious George. She loved it when she was right.

Vegeta continued to study her closely, still amazed at the woman's insight. He had really underestimated her... and though he hated to admit it, she really did interest him. She had surprised him so many times that day... irritated and confused for most of it, but mostly just wanting to figure out what she would do next. Never before could he not read a person and it made him angrier at himself than at her stupid insults. One second he would think he finally figured her out only to have her do something drastically different. Every day he had been conscious around this woman his whole world had been turned upside down and the colors inverted. And though he would never freely admit this to himself, he was starting to like it.

The puzzle that stood before him thrilled and mystified him like no one else had with the fact that there was someone just as intelligent as him, if not more in some areas and wasn't afraid to talk back. He could never have this relation with either Bardock or Tash... he was their superior and they had to back down at the end. But this woman held no ties to him, knew nothing of him... He wasn't really sure if he should be frustrated with himself for thinking so little of her or at her for being so complex.

"What are you planning now?" he asked, eyes narrowing as he thought he saw the wheels in her head turning.

"Wondering whether to deck you or kiss you..." she said smoothly, but blinked, clearly surprising herself that she had actually said that. He tensed noticeably, frowning as she continued, "But I think instead I'm going to pretend to flee this room scared shitless so you can pretend that you won and we can just forget about this little ordeal like it never happened."

Slowly she slipped from his hold, her hand dragging on his chest softly as she strutted slowly towards the door looking anything but scared. And with her glance backwards with a sly grin on her lips and a wink. He knew that had been her intention all along. He turned, folding his arms across his chest, astonished at how she managed to wiggle her way out of that one. The woman had just figured out why he wouldn't kill her before he did. He should be overcome with rage knowing she got it first... but truthfully he found himself not caring just then, instead more interested in how the little minx had done it given she was unable to read his own thoughts. He really, really had to be careful or he might actually find himself liking her.

She opened the door and paused, looking back. "Hey, I think Mom's back and smells like she got Chinese food."

"Hn." He grunted as he followed, not knowing what Chinese food was... but with the smell drifting in through the open door, he found himself salivating. As she sauntered through the door, he wondered, what had he gotten himself into?

.~-~.

Bulma sighed, looking at the clock on her monitor. It was late... she had been trying to hammer out the equations needed for the ship (though what she should have been doing was looking over business documents...), but as of now she was cross-eyed with exhaustion and felt nowhere closer than when she first started. The problem was that she felt her equations had been perfect, but the slight doubt from her egotistical houseguest made her think she had been wrong. Of course when her father got home he had been in no mood to look at them, so she didn't bring it up. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she leaned back. At least she and her guest had finally made it to a point of understanding. She had known there was more going on underneath... and knew there still was, but didn't think she would ever know what unless he opened up to her.

Frankly she had been somewhat surprised that she had been right. It was hard to get anything off the guy... It wasn't until she recalled her first meeting with Goku and his enormous curiosity that normally got him into trouble that she thought maybe, just maybe this jerk would be affected by something like it as well. Taking such a risk had been a leap of faith with her intuition... one she was happy she had taken. Sure, he didn't talk at all during dinner with her parents, or show the slightest interest, but at least there was a new ease around him. The feeling that they had just caged an animal in their house was gone and it had only taken her three days... well two... but still she was amazing.

She smiled to herself, remembering the brief glimpse of surprise in his eyes... It had been so fast and subtle she could have imagined it all, but she knew she hadn't. Not with her theory proven. She chuckled at the curious George thought again. They may not be as easy going as the monkey depicted in the children's story book... well, Goku was... but she knew not to be naive to think all the other Saiyans were. But even so... that old world author had hit it on the head. Yawning, she stood, taking her lab coat off and leaving the room as her mind wandered to images of the handsome man in her guest room acting out scenes from the children's story. She chuckled to herself, stepping onto the main floor landing, it was cute... but oh so wrong to picture the stoic Saiyan like that.

Getting a glass of water from the sink, she leaned against it, taking a sip, her thoughts still on the topic as a strange sound caught her attention. Holding her breath she listened in the dark... Her brows creased as she realized it was her Saiyan guest. Setting the glass down, she quickly made her way up the stairs, then slowed as she neared his room. As she drew closer she could hear his voice muttering things, but she couldn't hear through the door. Seeing that the light was off, he was probably having a nightmare. Carefully she turned the handle and eased the door open. The moon shined through the huge window, lighting the room in a pale glow. The man lay on the bed, jostling in his sleep with sweat all over his body.

"No..." His voice startled her as she froze, thinking he was awake, only for him to continue in another language, "Dimitte me... mortuus, stay dead..."Her eyes widened as he switched back, she continued going to his bed. "Occidere me... Must kill... him... kill Freeza."She noticed his clenched hands and the blood from holding them so tight. "Lizard turned me..."

Sitting on the bed, her hand went to his face. "Hey... shhh... it's okay."

He muttered a few more things before jerking awake, his eyes wild as his gaze fell on her. Ignoring the fear that threatened to bubble to the surface, she instead flicked on the lamp next to his bed, pulled out a medicated pad, and started to clean his hands. Knowing that if she said anything it would probably make whatever nightmare he had worse. Mostly she felt guilty, knowing that part of this was her fault... maybe the movie had hit more home than she ever thought and now his memories were haunting him? That hadn't been her intention. She had wanted to give him hope, not relive whatever horrible thing he had been through. Biting the tape, she ripped a small piece off and finished his left hand before going to his right, all the while feeling his gaze on her.

Vegeta studied her as she worked silently, taking care of him yet again. He had been dreaming of his mother and what she said... He didn't like. Something about how he had turned his back on his people. Turning his back on who he was. But could she not see he was only what he could be? But then that was a foolish thought, all of this was in his head. His mother wasn't real. Making this all the more disturbing. Was he finally going insane? Had he reached his limit? These thoughts were swiftly left forgotten as he felt the nightmare leave him, the woman's presence easing him. She said nothing of what she had to have heard. Something must have drawn her here and he could only frown at her hearing him mutter in his sleep. She must be wondering what he dreamt, but instead held back from questioning.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked finally. "What do you gain?"

Pausing as she wrapped his right hand, she glanced at him. "You're not used to someone helping you for no reason, are you?" She went back to her work, not waiting for an answer. "I don't need a reason. I decided I wanted to help you and so I am. And so far the only thing I've gained from this is headaches and frustration." She tore another piece of tape and finished.

Seeing his weary look she sighed, "Is it really so hard for you to believe someone would help you out of kindness?" He looked away, un-answering. "Right... forget I asked." She stood from the bed. "Now I hope you sleep better..."

Still looking out the window he asked, "You're not going to ask me what I was dreaming about?"

Hesitating for a few seconds, which turned into a couple of long minutes, she decided to sit back down. "I won't lie... I'm curious, but it's not my place... I-" She joined his gaze out the window. "I didn't know what to say to you. Everything I thought of seemed... wrong." He looked at her again from the corner of his eye, knowing she was talking about him being tortured. "My life is perfect... and never have I had to think about..." She shook her head, not liking how she sounded, and looked down at her hands. "I just wanted you to feel safe here... know that no one will hurt you and..." She peeked up behind her eyelashes. "See that not everyone is harsh and cruel." Her hand went to his wrist in a gesture of comfort.

He jerked his wrist away, snapping at her, "I don't need your pity, woman..."

She tilted her head slightly, neither angry nor hurt. He had expected either one of those reactions from her, so once again she surprised him. "I do feel for whatever you've been through, but never would I pity you..." Sighing, she stood, seeing his disbelief."Fine, I sympathize to a degree, I can't lie... No one should have the wounds you bear, but there is nothing I can say or do to make that go away or to make it better... All I have is the present. Right here and now to make a difference, whether you accept it or not is up to you."

After a few minutes of silence she ran a hand through her hair and took a step back. "I have to go to bed, it's 2 am... Please, try to not hurt yourself again." She gave him a weak smile. "Sleep well ,jerk..."

Turning, she started for the door only to stop when she heard him say something softly, "Vegeta..." Glancing back, she gave him a puzzled look as he sat there, arms folded over his chest, staring downward. "My name is Vegeta."

He saw her smile grow a little as she repeated, "Sleep well... jerk." Then added, "And thanks... Vegeta."

"Hn," he grunted as she left the room, leaving her strawberry-mingled scent behind. Scowling, he lay back down, staring at the ceiling, his mind replaying all she had said and wondering why he told her his name. The Auronya was wiggling deeper into his skin, a blighted thorn that he couldn't get rid of and whatever he tried or tried not to do only drove her deeper.

.~-~.

Bardock entered Earth's atmosphere, his mind on dark thoughts, having just received Tash's recorded message. His son, Raditz, had landed on the planet they had delayed him to and proceeded in his rage to blow it up. While the battle-weary Saiyan's past was anything but pure, he had turned away from unwarranted violence and death. It was hard, having the poor, weak creature's last minutes in his head... just before you killed them. And as the momentary leader of the Saiyans he had tried to lead them away from such conflicts. But the bloodlust always lingered, mostly for the older Saiyans who remembered their glory days. Or what they believed to be the glory days under Freeza.

With the pod door opening, the early morning sun reached him and he sighed, standing, pressing the button on his scouter. Fortunate enough, he had landed in a heavily wooded area... no one would disturb his pod while he was searching for the prince... and his son. Scanning, he found minimal power levels scattered in all directions. Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought.

.~-~.

Bardock entered Earth's atmosphere, his mind on dark thoughts, having just received Tash's recorded message. His son, Raditz, had landed on the planet they had delayed him to and proceeded in his rage to blow it up. While the battle-weary Saiyan's past was anything but pure, he had turned away from unwarranted violence and death. It was hard, having the poor, weak creature's last minutes in his head... just before you killed them. And as the momentary leader of the Saiyans he had tried to lead them away from such conflicts. But the bloodlust always lingered, mostly for the older Saiyans who remembered their glory days. Or what they believed to be the glory days under Freeza.

With the pod door opening, the early morning sun reached him and he sighed, standing, pressing the button on his scouter. Fortunate enough, he had landed in a heavily wooded area... no one would disturb his pod while he was searching for the prince... and his son. Scanning, he found minimal power levels scattered in all directions. Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought.

.~-~.

Piccolo sat on the windy mountain top, his cape fluttering wildly in the wind as he sat with legs crossed and eyes closed in meditation. Training his mind against whatever battle or challenge that lay ahead of him... A challenge he thought would unquestionably be Goku. It had been years since the two adversaries fought and he was not going to be the one to lose this time. He was in the process of reviewing his fight for the billionth time when his eyes snapped open, mouth agape in horror at the power level he was feeling heading right towards him. A cold sweat clammed up his green skin, _What power... this...? _There was simply no way to describe it. Standing quickly, he looked out towards the direction it was coming from. It couldn't possibly be Goku, it was insanely strong and though it felt similar it wasn't exactly the same.

He braced himself as he saw the speck in the distance, his eyes growing wide as whomever it was got closer. Fear gripped him as he slowly made out their features... wild, spiky black hair... black eyes... his eyes widened more. Had his nemesis changed so drastically during these years? But with a shake of his head he realized quickly that, no, it was not his adversary. There was a huge scar on his left cheek and his hair had a slight brown hue to it. And the look on the man's face was never one Goku would wear... he seemed irritated and frustrated.

The Goku lookalike stopped cursing to himself in another language before growling out, "Damn, you're not him..."

He was about to take off when Piccolo flew in front of him, blocking his path. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Bardock gave the Namekian an uneasy glance, the Saiyan warrior was stronger than him, but it was best to be cautious. "Namekian... I doubt little that you know who I am looking for, so it's best for both of us that you just forget you ever saw me..." He took off again.

"That's not an answer!" Arms folded across his chest Piccolo flew in front of him again, only taken aback slightly by the name he had called him.

His piercing black eyes studied him, clearly not wanting to fight. "I'm looking for two people. One who, by my estimation, crash landed here two and half weeks ago..." he paused, "And another who has been here for a very long time... I must warn both of what is to come and what has followed us."

"You're not making any sense!" Piccolo glared at him angrily.

"I must be careful what I say... for now your life is in danger." His onyx eyes just stared at him. "Now... tell me. Have you ever seen someone that looks like me?"

Piccolo tilted his head slightly. "Maybe... it depends on what you will do if I have?"

"I will not beg... if that is what you want," Bardock growled in warning that sent a tremble through the green man.

Shaking his head, Piccolo quickly corrected himself, "That is not what I meant... Goku and myself are enemies. Only I get to kill him... Besides, if you're here to warn him, why should I care?"

The man who looked like Goku didn't say anything at first, "Goku... mmm... interesting name, Kakarot." He shook his head. "It doesn't really matter who I warn about the impending attack that will come, it's only a little extra that it be this man."

"Why?" His curiosity got the best of him.

The man gave him a weary glance. "He's my son."

~~~~ .~-~. ~~~~

_I imagine the song above that is in the credits of that movie as __ 'I will not bow' by__ Breaking Benjamin. vale (singular), valete (plural) is goodbye._


	7. Shadows of the Mind

- 7 -

Shadows of the Mind

Piccolo glanced sideways at Goku's father as they flew towards his ki signature. He was unsure why he was helping this man... and in doing so helping his enemy, but there was something about Goku's lookalike that meant business, from the serious way he carried himself and seemingly permanent frown that felt out of place on the face he knew so well, to the black battle gear he wore. This was not something he could easily ignore, especially with this threat towards Earth. He didn't care about the people per se, but this planet was his or someday would be and he couldn't have an outside force take it away.

Looking ahead of him he gritted his teeth. This man could wipe the floor with both him and Goku... at the same time! If this threat was something he was concerned about, Piccolo didn't even want to imagine how powerful this threat had to be.

.~-~.

Goku sighed lazily in the late morning sun as the birds cooed in the surrounding trees. With one eye, he glanced at his son whose soft snores made him grin foolishly. Closing his eye, he shifted into a more comfortable position as he thought about the huge amount of sweet talking he had done to do to get ChiChi to let the little guy off from his studies for the day. Gohan had been working so hard as of late to please his mother that he thought the boy deserved the break. So much work... it wasn't good for someone his age, but it was hard to convince his wife of this truth. She wanted her son to be something, not stuck like them in a hut in the middle of nowhere. Yet, he really didn't see what was wrong with this type of living... nature was... perfect. He liked people, don't get him wrong... he just didn't like the constant bombardment of noise and smells that came with the city life.

At the thought of city life his mind slowly made the connection to Bulma, which swiftly went to the Saiyan she had told him about. He never thought of himself as an alien... just some strange human with a tail. To know he came from a species not even from Earth excited him and also worried him. He was happy he wasn't alone, that there was someone else like him. Even now he had to stop the urge to rush over to Bulma's just to see him. But... in the very back of his mind, underneath all this excitement was the fear, the low warning that these beings could very well have the same strength with ki that he had... if not more... and they wouldn't be so honorable about it. What if more came? As far as he knew he was the strongest warrior on Earth. He believed in himself, but he wasn't naïve to the fact that he was only one man. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his mind, three days... only three days and then he would meet this other Saiyan and decide... Decide what? It wasn't like he would kill the guy... that was dishonorable. But he could train.

Letting his concern go, he let the small grumble in his stomach take over his thoughts, even though he had just eaten only four hours ago. He wondered dimly what ChiChi would cook for lunch later as images of pot stickers... ribs... steak and the like filled his mind. There wasn't a food on Earth Goku didn't like, and there probably never would be. All of it, the sweet, the sour... even bitter things... He salivated just thinking about all the interesting flavors his palate had tasted so far and all the more he had yet to come across, which was few and far between.

So engrossed on his thoughts of food, Goku failed to notice the huge ki level that entered Earth's atmosphere... or even sense it as it traveled in his direction. It wasn't until the two energies were near him that they registered in his mind. His eyes snapped open as the more powerful one hit him like a wave, drowning him in raw, unbridled power. Jerking, he sat up and looked to the sky. Who could it be? No one on Earth was that powerful, and if they were they would know to hold it in so as not to hurt anyone... Befuddled, his senses reached out to the second ki, recognizing it quickly as Piccolo's. A dark chill went down his spine and he sprang to his feet, swiftly going to his son and nudging him awake.

"Gohan..." he said as he kept his gaze up to the sky, where he would see the two figures soon enough.

"Uh?" the little boy yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Gohan, I need you to go home," he started, only to realize his son would never make it; it wasn't like he knew how to fly. Growling at ChiChi's insistence that the boy not be trained, he pulled him up to his feet and stared down at him. "Stay behind me, okay son?" Gohan nodded, eyes wide as he sensed his father's concern.

Goku stood gritting his teeth as the two approached, planning in his mind on how he was going to keep his son safe and fight that enormous power at the same time. As the specks appeared in the sky and drew closer, he felt himself growing more worried. Only to suddenly be shocked and confused as he stared at someone who looked just like him flying next to his nemesis. He didn't think or move until the two touched down in front of him, and even then he was so stunned that it took him a few seconds to realize what he was really seeing. He didn't even acknowledge Piccolo anymore as he took in his mirror image. They were roughly the same height... their hair exactly the same other than the brown hue... and his cold dark brown eyes studied him with a slight scowl. Which... on his face looked plain weird. He was also wearing all black, even a cloak that if he wanted to could hide his face. He painted a very ninja-like look. Another noticeable difference was the deep, angry scar on his left cheek and the furry tail wrapped around his waist.

His first thought had been whether this was the man Bulma had been talking about. If all Saiyans looked exactly like him. But that didn't add up. Bulma's Saiyan was injured... and she wouldn't let him do anything of the sort. So was this another one? He tried to push back the dark misgivings he had thought of earlier. Was that a good thing? His fear that they would be stronger than him seemed to be hitting home. He scratched his head, puzzled as to why now, after so long, why would they show up now?

"Um... who are you?" he chuckled softly, somewhat nervous.

His lookalike eyed him. "I'm happy to see you lived, Kakarot. Even if you did not complete your mission." Goku gave him a puzzled look, but before he could ask what he was talking about he continued, "Never mind that now... Tell me, did you hit your head when you were younger?"

He nodded, unsure what that had to do with anything. "Yes..." Slowly he found himself grow more calm, even with this man's power level, something told him he wouldn't attack. "I fell from the top of a waterfall one day and hit my head on the rocks below... or so grandfather Gohan said..."

Hearing this, Bardock's frown deepened. "So... you don't remember anything?" he paused shortly, "Not even who I am or where you come from?"

Goku shook his head. "No... Should I?"

Piccolo growled, "You dimwit, that was what he was implying!" Goku stiffened suddenly, glancing over at the green man. Why would his lookalike be with his nemesis if he was good?

Sensing his discomfort, Bardock spoke swiftly, "Kakarot, I've come here to warn you."

Goku gave him another puzzled look at the name he used. "Um. Why are you calling me Ka... Kakertot... or whatever you said? And warn me about what?"

Bardock opened his mouth to answer, but caught a small movement at his son's feet. Closing his mouth, his brows rose seeing a small boy peer out from behind. Meeting his gaze, the small boy swallowed and hid once more behind Goku's legs. He glanced at Goku, seeing the relation clearly... He wasn't sure what to think about this new information. His eyes went to the boy's tail that swayed back and forth.

Gaining his courage, the small child peered out again, tugging on the orange gi. "Daddy... who's that man that looks like you?"

Goku looked down at him. "I don't know, Gohan..." He picked up his son and moved him to his shoulders, rather having him there just in case he had to make a run for it. Fixing the man a curious look he asked, "Why do you look like me?"

Bardock studied the boy more closely. Obviously there were no Saiyan women here, which made him only half Saiyan... something the elites and elders wouldn't like. Yet he was amazed, for unlike the current children born of their race, this one looked healthy and strong, at least by his appearance... ki-wise his scouter read both of them as being remarkably low, which he wasn't pleased about. He had hoped his youngest would have carried on with the advances both he and Raditz had made in ki level, but it seemed his son was still as weak as when he last saw him as a babe. Even so, it was remarkable, these earthlings were compatible with their race... So far he had yet to find another that was. He wondered if their energy was compromised... it had to be...

"I'm your father, Kak... Goku," he answered smoothly, "Elected leader of the Saiyans until we find Prince Vegeta... who crashed here on Earth a few weeks ago. Regrettably the Prince had a Saiyan betrayer following him. I momentarily knocked him off course, but he will be here shortly and if he does not get the Prince he will destroy this planet."

"Destroy?" Goku asked, innocently scratching the back of his head. "Like take control? Or..."

"No. Destroy as in Earth existing no more. As in all that will remain is a dust cluster in space." Bardock couldn't stress how serious the situation was even if he wanted to.

Piccolo stared at him, unbelieving. "You have to be joking..."

Bardock fixed his stern look on him. "I wish I were. Raditz would sooner blow up this whole planet than let Vegeta out of his grasp, and report that he failed."

His green face slackened, eyes widening. "H... How can one man have the power to destroy a whole planet?"

Bardock glanced between his son and the Namekian, almost sounding proud. "All Saiyans are capable of such power. We are a proud warrior race that has over countless generations bred the best fighters the universe has ever seen."

Goku scratched his head, chuckling. "I don't understand why he can't just search and leave?"

Bardock frowned as he took in his son's relaxed, carefree demeanor. "You... would not understand. We are a very prideful people, Goku. Raditz... your older brother, is no different. Don't think for one second I am a model for our people, Goku... I'm tame... a scientist who has grown to look past the bloodlust... sadly many others from our race would slaughter for the joy of it. Your brother is one of those Saiyans."

"I have a brother?" he asked, still trying to wrap his head around it all. In reality he found himself feeling rather ill, but he didn't show it.

Piccolo shook his head as Bardock glanced over at him, realizing from the Namek's facial expression that his son was normally like this. He grimaced, not happy his son appeared not to have the same level of thinking capabilities as him. The only thing he could think of that would affect that would be the hit to the head... But he still hoped it hadn't been bad genes... it couldn't have. With who his mother was he should be even stronger than Raditz and himself... Not to mention for Gohan's sake... the boy needed to be special if the elites and elders would let him live. But then again he could just neglect telling them.

"Concentrate, son. Yes, you have a brother," he snapped, growing irritated. "This isn't the time to be caught up on such things."

Frowning, Goku became suddenly serious, surprising both of Bardock and Piccolo. "When will he be here? Other than myself, Piccolo, and a few others, Earth is defenseless."

"If that's all you have?" Bardock cursed softly, shaking his head. "I can't get involved. Earth would have far worse problems if they found me here. Earth could easily turn into a civil war for furious Saiyans and that is the best likely outcome."

Piccolo grunted, "There's worse?"

Nodding, he stared at the ground thinking. "A tyrant who controlled us for many years..."_Making us into the monsters that the universe knows us as..._He kept that to himself, not wanting to reveal too much. "He is backing the betrayers... if he decides to make an appearance not even a Saiyan army could save this planet."

Goku shivered at the horrid thought. "So what do we do?"

Bardock looked up at the sky. "I need to find the Prince... make sure he's safe. Then from there we can decide what to do."

Goku studied the man claiming to be his father, wondering if he should say what he knew. But if the situation was as dire as he said... He nodded. "I know where he is..." Bardock looked up from the groun at him, surprised. After initially landing he didn't think it would be easy with all the weak ki's. "I haven't seen him, but a friend of mine found him. I'll lead you there, but first I need to drop Gohan off. ChiChi would be furious if I left without saying anything." Turning, he gestured with his head. "Follow me..."

Bardock was confused as to why his son was worried about a woman being furious as he followed him. The thought was swiftly dropped when his scouter picked up the increase in his son's power. It wasn't a lot, but it did make him wonder...

.~-~.

.~-~.

Vegeta woke as a soft, cooling breeze drifted though the window and floated over his body. He blinked in the noon sun that lighted the room, his mind somewhat groggy. Grunting, he slowly sat up and surveyed the room, having to remind himself that he wasn't back on Freeza's ship. They were only dreams haunting him, nothing more. Frowning, he brought his right knee up and rested his arm on it. He really needed to get a hold of himself. These dreams. They were troubling him more than he cared to admit. Rubbing his forehead, he tried to push the thoughts and dreams away only to find them annoyingly persistent. He clutched his fist, but then stopped as he felt the soft wrap around his hand. Blinking, he looked down at his hands, recalling that the woman had come into his room in the middle of the night... trying to stop the nightmares and taking care of his bleeding palms.

A strange sensation filled him as the image of her came to his mind, the pale moonlight playing on her face. Her kind, worry-filled gaze that held his... _"I don't need a reason. I decided I wanted to help you and so I am," _her voice silenced the demons temporarily, _"I didn't know what to say to you... everything I thought of seemed... wrong."_

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his propped up arm. He could almost smell her standing there, feel her warmth. _"I just wanted you to feel safe here... know that no one will hurt you and... see that not everyone is harsh and cruel." _The fire in her eyes, if he could have touched it he would have been burnt._"Fine, I sympathize to a degree, I can't lie... no one should have the wounds you bear, but there is nothing I can say or do to make that go away or to make it better... all I have is the present."_

What was it like to live with such limitless passion for life? The concept felt lost on him. He had a goal, an objective he would give his all to accomplish. He would kill Freeza even if that meant death itself. His own life meant little to him... _"Right here and now to make a difference... whether you accept it or not is up to you." _But her voice didn't leave him. He opened his eyes, looking at the wrap on his hands. The wretched blood covered hands. So many he had killed. So many he had hurt. So many he didn't give such a chance that she now offered.

Vegeta snorted. What right did he have to this peace? This safety from pain? Looking at it for the first time with open eyes, he realized he didn't deserve it... any of it. She should shun him, turn away from him like everyone else did. It was the normal reaction when faced with a monster. He winced at that thought, but it was right. He was a monster, wasn't he? Never before had the name so many had called him weigh down on his shoulders... It was almost like he had been living in the dark for so long, his mind unable to grasp the true reality of his life until she turned on the light with her gentle, carefree nature. It was like he was awaking from a long nightmare. A dark, twisted dream with that evil lizard as his keeper...

Truthfully, it only made everything worse. The young boy, barely five, who had dreams of changing his people and bringing them to greatness only to awaken from a long slumber to these horrors done by his own hands. In an attempt to continue living in the hell he found himself thrown into, he had let Freeza shape him into the beast he wanted... Let himself fall from the honor his mother had instilled in him. All this time he thought he had stood fast against his tormentor, showing no pain as the freak beat him, tortured him. Showing no emotion as he killed for him... Oh how he had lied to himself! He could see it so painfully clear now. He was a mere shadow of the child that had been taken from his home. Having all his dreams shattered, twisted until the only want he craved was death and destruction. Until he only sought one thing: Freeza's head at his feet.

Breathless, he stared at the bed, feeling his own monster within writhing with rage. _Weak! Pathetic! _The beast roared at him. _Their lives mean nothing! Nothing! _Swallowing, Vegeta tilted his head to look at the floor. His mother had stated otherwise. She had cherished life and her people. She had taught him that yes, with power one could kill, but the one who showed restraint from killing those weaker than him was the stronger one. _She died. She was weak. _He gritted his teeth, grabbing the bed sheets. His mother had been anything but weak! Many had even believed her to be stronger than his father. He growled lowly at the monster within. Insulting himself was one thing, but his mother...

Swiftly, he stood from the bed, ignoring the pain that rippled through his body at the movement. He clenched and unclenched his fists, breathing deeply. This was not happening now! So not happening now. He had to get his revenge. Needed it even. He knew he was only fooling himself thinking all this agony would stop with the wretched lizard's death. But it was all he could think about all these years... The only drive he had left. Part of him really wished he could just believe the woman, Bulma, let her show him a new life. But he didn't want to deal with this: the knowledge that he had let his mother down. Let them all down. There was no way to reach what this woman offered without looking at himself and what he had done... to let himself wallow in the nightmare...

Ignoring the fact that he was fleeing from his demons instead of facing them, he left the room, holding onto whatever was left of his pride as he looked for a distraction. Anything to salvage what was left. He had only been awake for a week and a half on this damn planet and already he was succumbing t- to whatever affected these pitiable earthlings. He hesitated on the staircase as the sound of someone below interrupted his thoughts. Continuing, he slowed his descent and stopped at the bottom. Leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, he watched the woman bent at the waist reaching into the fridge. The door hid most of her except for her rear in short black shorts and long ivory legs, her right arm rested on top of fridge door as her fingers strummed. It seemed he just found that distraction -never mind that she was the cause for his certain predicament in the first place. He might as well make her suffer like he was.

She made a happy sound, finding something she liked, and stood, closing the fridge door. His eyes scanned her body as she started to take the wrapping off... he wasn't sure what it was. It was a little bigger than the size of her hand with an off-white structure with pink crap on top. Uninterested in the object, his gaze went back to what was. She was wearing a swim suit top underneath a white half shirt that tied at the neck and back, her blue hair sticking somewhat to her face showing she had recently been in the pool. Her finger went into the pink stuff on the object and she brought it to her mouth to suck it off when she noticed him, eyes widening slightly as she pulled her hand back. She gave him a tentative smile. Uncomfortable at what the smile made him feel, he glanced away. She turned her back to him and went to the counter. Jumping on top, she sat with her legs swinging back and forth.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Or should I say afternoon...?" She took a bite of the food object, wiping her mouth with her fingers.

"Hn," he grunted walking forward, "What is that?"

Swallowing, she held it out, "A vanilla cupcake... you want a bite?" Eyeing her suspiciously he drew closer and sniffed it. She chuckled, "It's not poisoned, Vegeta... I wouldn't have eaten any if it was."

A small shiver went down his back when she said his name. Confused as to why, he glanced down at the cupcake then looked back at her, finding that he was rather curious with the sweet smelling food. Holding her gaze with his, he leaned forward and took a bite. He was startled by the overwhelming taste that hit his palate, the sugary sweetness that he had never had before and he quickly found himself wanting more. As she pulled her hand back, he grabbed her wrist, holding the cupcake there before him. He stared at her intently as he leaned forward slowly and took another bite. And then another, and another. Hoping she wouldn't notice how it was disappearing.

Bulma couldn't take her eyes from his, captivated by his dark gaze. She shivered. Heart pounding, her mind was abnormally silent. Something that was unheard of for her. The air felt thick, heavy around her and she felt this odd fluttering in her stomach. With each bite, more crumbs fell onto the floor and each bite his lips closer to her fingers. She felt herself heat at the thought. How could something so innocent as eating a cupcake be so incredibly enchanting? Did he feel it too?

Bulma was snapped from her musings when his teeth barely grazed her fingers, followed by his lips. Realizing what he had done. "Hey!" Bulma cried out, "That was the last one!" When he shrugged casually, she crossed her arms, huffing as she pouted. "I can't believe you just did that..."

Vegeta gave her a dark smirk that made those fluttering sensations return. "I'm evil, woman... stealing food from a feeble female is hardly a stretch."

_Get a grip, Bulma. _All of this had been a distraction to get what he wanted, nothing more and she had fallen right into it. "Ghaa." She rolled her eyes. "Right, says the man who still has pink frosting on his lip."

She jumped off of the counter and stood hardly an inch away, wiping the frosting from the corner of his mouth. Without thinking about what such an action meant, she popped her finger into her mouth. Her cheeks flushed. His intense gaze brought back that feeling she didn't want to name it. What was this? This sudden tension between them? Or was it just her? _Yeah, most definitely me. Down, Bulma. So can't go there._

"Um..." She walked past him, brushing his shoulder as she quickly changed the subject. "My mother isn't home so there isn't anything made for lunch..."

"Then make something," his reply came out rough, trying to ignore her scent that still hovered around him.

Bulma glared. Unable to believe someone could be so rude and she snapped back, "Excuse me?" His brow rose as she stood there with her hands on her hips. "You would think if someone wanted something they would ask a little nicer."

He grunted, "Cook me something, woman, or I'll go terrorize the city until I get it."

"Really now?" She stepped closer, forgetting the tension from a few moments before. "I'd like to see that when _feeble_ little me can push you around." To prove her point her hand went to his shoulder and pushed. He stumbled backwards into the counter, his eyes glaring murder at her. "Now... just ask me nicely and maybe I'll consider it."

The nerve of this woman, he couldn't believe it. He was a prince and she was demanding he ask nicely? A low, threatening growl rumbled up from his chest, making her blink, but she didn't back down. If anything her eyes only narrowed more as she stepped closer, her head tilting up to glare at him. His arms folded across his chest as he hardened the look on his face. A noticeable tremble went down her, but she didn't back away or stop glaring at him. Once more he was surprised by her courage... or stupidity... either or. No one ever stood up to him when he looked at them like this. Let alone, even meeting his own look with her own burning blue gaze...

He was the first to look away, staring at the ground at his right, feeling somewhat scorched. "Forget it."

"Ohhh?" she drawled and he gritted his teeth as she patted his shoulder. "Big macho man is pouting?" Backing away she sighed, "Fine... I'll make mac and cheese and some sandwiches." She pointed to the table. "Shouldn't take long, sit."

Perturbed by how easily she ordered him around and that he was even following her command, he walked over to the table as she started getting things out of the cabinets. As he sat there, watching her, his mind went back to the cupcake. How her blue eyes dilated. How her cheeks pinkened. He liked how he could make such a bold woman blush. It would be a lie if he said he hadn't felt anything too. He frowned at such thoughts, his attention going back to her as she hummed softly. She filled a big pot full of water boiling on the stove with four boxes of these small yellow-white things. His eyes fell on her almost bare back. The soft ivory flesh. She balanced on one leg as the other lifted, her foot scratching her calf, bringing his gaze to those legs of hers.

Bulma ran a hand through her wet hair as she moved from the stove to let the macaroni cook and started on the sandwiches. She glanced back at him, catching him watching her and turned back to the task at hand, unsure if she liked him staring at her like that. It made her feel naked in a way. The way those dark hooded eyes followed her every move. But she said nothing as a pile of ham, cheese, and lettuce with tomato sandwiches stacked next to her. Had she said something? Or perhaps done something? She couldn't think of anything she had done that would warrant such a severe look from him. If anything she felt like he was some black panther at the West City zoo, stalking her through the glass that separated them, wanting to eat her for a snack or something.

Finished with the sandwiches, she turned and set them down before him, giving him a small smile before turning back to the macaroni that was done and needing to be drained. The movement jarred him from his staring and he felt just as uncomfortable, if not more than she had, realizing what he had been doing. Taking a bite out of the first sandwich on top, he scowled at himself. _She isn't _that_good-looking._ So why did he find his gaze always going back to her backside?

"Where is the other Saiyan?" he asked, keeping his indifferent tone as he fought himself and his eyes that seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Oh Goku?" The smile on her lips grew as she lifted the hot water and macaroni from the stove top. "He lives with his wife and son at Mt. Paozu." Vegeta nearly gagged on his full mouth, swallowing just as she continued talking unnoticing and dumped the full pot into a strainer, "Gohan's so cute with his little tail... Reminds me of when I first met Goku..." she paused, bringing a finger to her chin, "I wonder if he has learned to balance on it like his father?" This was new. A human-saiyan child? She hadn't mentioned him before. He finished the sandwich and started on the next.

She dumped the macaroni into a bowl, mixing in the other ingredients and rambled on, "We met... Well, I was fifteen on my summer break. I was on a quest to find adventure and..." Bulma stopped herself from saying 'the perfect man'. _How embarrassing would that be_? She blushed slightly, hoping he didn't notice her slip (which he of course did) and she went on, "Anyway... we became good friends as we ran head on into trouble, stopping bad guys." She chuckled at the memories and shook her head as she turned with the bowl and set it down before him. "Some of the bad guys became our friends... We brought down that mad guy... what was his name?" Scratching her head, she bit her lip and then rolled her eyes, laughing, "Right, he called himself Emperor Pilaf. Wanted to rule the world. What an ass." She sighed, for once sounding sad, "But those were the days. The fun! The adventure..."

He glanced sideways at her as she sat down next to him and grabbed one of the few remaining sandwiches. Saiyans didn't normally share their food, so this was certainly an odd feeling. He finished eating the sandwiches not long after that and switched to the bowl of what she had 'mac and cheese'. The whole time unsure what to think about the new information about Kakarot with a demi-saiyan brat. Or about her. He recalled some of the stories and how she would wishfully recount them... he realized now that she sounded almost depressed when talking about it. This time sadness was more evident when she finished eating and brought her leg up, resting her chin on her knee with a heavy sigh and stared at his food, seemingly watching him eat, he knew that she wasn't really watching him. Her blue eyes glazed over with that dreamlike look, a cheerless grin on her lips. Scowling, he forced himself not to look at her, not sure why he didn't like that look on her face...

Bulma blinked a couple times, coming back to reality. "Wow... I still can't believe how proper you eat. Goku's such a pig." He gave her a weary glance as she chuckled, remembering her parents' surprise at how clean Vegeta had been at dinner last night. He was just as fast, but instead of food flying everywhere like Goku, who tried to get it into his mouth as quickly as possible, he managed to get everything in without making a mess.

Vegeta snorted, "I'm..." he hesitated, "I'm higher ranking than him..." Which wasn't a lie. "I was trained not to be so wretched."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Right... okay, Vegeta." Standing, she started to grab some of the plates and went to the sink. "So did you like it?"

"Hn?"

"The food. Did you like it?" She turned, pinning him with an eager look.

"Hn." He met her gaze with an uninterested look.

"Oh..." She turned back around, tensing. He smirked at her back, knowing it had made her angry as she scrubbed the plates harder than need be. The silence trickled by like the water from the faucet, and he waited for her to snap at him. Only his head jerked up from his food when one of the plates she had been cleaning shattered into the sink.

_That ungrateful jerk... _Sure, it was just mac and cheese and sandwiches. But still... She tightened her fists, ignoring the few pieces of glass stuck in her palms, her body trembling with anger. In hindsight it was rather irrational to be so angry, but she was tired of him being so rude. Or maybe it was all this sudden tension between them that she didn't want to name? It didn't matter, she was reaching her boiling point.

Vegeta's brow rose, his smirk leaving his lips just before she turned. "If it was so horrible than why did you eat it?"

Shrugging, he eyed her hands, seeing the wounds and blood dripping to the wood paneled floor. "Do you see anyone else here who can make this crap?"

_Drip_... _drip_... her blood spattered. It was starting to make him uneasy. The warning about hurting an Auronya flaring back up in his head. "Oh, you ungrateful... unappreciative... asshole!"

Her name calling went on for a couple more minutes, each one more creative and crude than the last. But he only stared at her, letting her run out of steam. That was _if_ she would. Finally the room fell silent as she glared daggers at him. That was his cue. The chair scrapped loudly against the floor as he scooted it back to stand.

"Are you done?" he asked taking a step towards her shaking form, in part amused at how angry she was... and also confused. He had been trying to irritate her. Something she would have normally caught on by now. So why hadn't she? _Drip, drip, drip._ And then there was that. His gaze went to her hands, stating the obvious, "You're bleeding, woman..."

Looking down she gasped, quickly unclenching her hands. "Shit..." Turning back to the sink, she tried with shaking hands to pick the pieces out. It wasn't horrible, but it did hurt.

He stood there listening as she muttered more curses under her breath. He had thought he had heard all she could come up with, but was surprised and amused to find there was more. Slowly, he made his way to the sink next to her and seized her bloody wrist... As he expected, she had only made things worse. She froze at his touch, holding her breath as he forced her hand under the running water. Then carefully, he pulled the last piece she couldn't get from her flesh. They stood there with the water still running over her hand. _Why am I doing this?_ Helping her like this... He didn't help anyone. But he was having difficulties concentrating with her this close, her back pressed into his front. Her scent hinted with those strawberries surround him. Her warmth seeped into his haggard body. Never had he felt so relaxed around someone... It was back when he was a young cub. With his mother and father. Painful memories sprung up in his mind, swirling before his eyes.

Vegeta blinked, feeling dizzy, his other hand going to her hip to keep himself anchored. While it had been four days since he could actually walk around... he still felt so drained. So weak. And it seemed that reliving these memories didn't help his condition any either. His body shook from the strain, and he wondered why all of a sudden this was happening. He knew she could feel it, yet said nothing... He closed his eyes as a wave of nausea came with renewed dizziness... Why did he have to be so weak? Why now? He didn't dare open his eyes as her fingers touched his face, the smell of her blood faintly registered as he nearly blacked out right there but managed to stay standing.

"Hey, Vegeta... are you okay?" her voice was tight with worry. She turned around slowly, her arms supporting him with his head resting on her shoulder. Sighing, she put his arm over her shoulder, "I told you, macho man, to take it easy... Come on, let's get you to the couch." She eased him slowly to the living room and got him to lie down. "I'll be right back..."

His onyx eyes followed her as she left the room, taking with her all the warmth and light. What was happening to him? _Damnit_... He had never in his life showed such weakness that he was showing now. It was almost like he was a moth being drawn to her flame. Her big sparking flame. Putting his arm over his eyes, he gritted his teeth. So much for forgetting his memories... or the problem he seemed to now have. His thoughts swirled over and over in his head and before he knew it Bulma returned, holding a syringe in her hand, and before he could protest she had it in his arm.

"I'm lucky you're not afraid of needles like Goku... even if he was in your condition he would try to run away..." Shaking her head, she chuckled softly, kneeling in front of him. It was a matter of seconds that he felt it: the pain subsiding as the drug inched its way through his body... placing him in a numb state.

Pulling the needle out, she placed her thumb over the injection site. "There we go..." She let go of him as she rose to her feet. "You realize that for me it would only take a few cc's of this to work, but you..." She held up the syringe and winked, trying to lighten the mood. "Takes nearly the whole thing. I'll be back." She hesitated, then chuckled, "Just try to stay... put."

The room appeared to be moving slightly, so he closed his eyes, feeling suddenly sleepy. His mind felt like everything was moving slowly. Memories flooded back. And he was lost in his mind when she returned. He felt a soft blanket being spread down over him. So kind and caring. He didn't deserve this kind of treatment. Dimly he was aware of his tail as it snuck out, wrapping around her slim waist.

"Hey?" she mumbled, trying to force it off. He didn't give her time to as he jerked her closer, forcing her sit on the couch with him. He then grabbed the back of her head, bringing her closer. There was something he had to say... before he fell asleep.

He found that he couldn't keep his eyes open. "You're going to regret helping me..."

Her breath was hot on his face as she sighed, trying to ignore how uncomfortable he was making her feel. "Right, because you're so evil..."

His eyes snapped open and tried to glare, only to fail horribly. He sneered at her, "Don't patronize me... that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean, Vegeta?" Her still somewhat hurt hand rubbed his face gently. "That you're trouble... clearly... Goku always got me into trouble, why would you be any different?"

"Because his enemies... won't torture you till you lose your sanity." She froze, realizing he was opening up to her, though it was more likely because of the drugs than any conscious decision to. "Ask yourself what a monster fears... You'll find _him_ staring back at you from the darkest shadows." He closed his eyes. "My being here has only damned you..."

"Shhh..." She tried to comfort him, pushing back the fear that rose from his panic filled words. "Everything will be alright, Vegeta."

A soft snort escaped him, "I'm his favorite toy... maybe he'll come himself to -to finish what he started." She swallowed. "Fucker probably... won't leave ship... just destroy planet... like mine." His voice trailed off as he fell to sleep, his tail loosening around her waist.

She studied him, feeling sick. How could someone be that strong? Destroy an entire planet without leaving space? She sat back, her eyes watering at hearing his pained voice. _Poor Vegeta, I can't imagine what you are going through. Not able to ever go home..._ Shaken she stood, unsure what to do. He made it sound like he was so sure someone would come after him. Running her trembling hand through her hair, she started for the back door. Was there anything she could do to stop them from coming? Maybe they had a tracker on the pod... or maybe it was too late. _Oh Kami... _She hoped not.

.~-~.

Bardock sat across from his son and his son's mate in a small kitchen that they called home. It was slightly awkward seeing the interaction between the two. _How did my son find such a demanding and controlling creature on this planet? _It was beyond him. Though, it didn't help any that the Namek was still there, watching. It seemed whatever past his son and the green man had she was well aware of it and had even fainted because of it, then woke up to yell at the top of her lungs at anyone and everyone. She wasn't happy. So no one was.

He cleared his throat. There were pressing matters and wasting his time listening to the woman wasn't something he wanted to do... He froze when she gave him a hard glare with deathly intent that rivaled Vegeta's. He paled, swallowing nervously. Maybe he really didn't want to be on this woman's bad side... If he didn't know any better he could have mistaken her for a Saiyan woman. His son gave him an apologizing look. It was probably best if he just let her rant some more until all the steam was gone.

It was only an hour or so when that finally happened. She sat down for the billionth time, studying him.

"Who are you and why do you look like my husband?" her voice was... calm. For a lack of a better word. _Mmm... husband. Is that what they call a mate here? _It didn't really matter.

Goku smiled. "Well ChiChi... it goes like this... I'm an alien from some other planet named... er... vagita..."

"Vegeta..." Bardock corrected his son smoothly.

Shrugging, Goku continued, "And this is the reason why Gohan has a tail... see he has one..." Bardock let his tail come up into view, it moved as if to wave. "And the reason we look alike is because he is my father."

"YOU'RE WHAT!" she cried out, only to faint. It seemed that this was a common occurrence for the woman.

"ChiChi!" Goku said as he caught her, but she wasn't there long when she suddenly spring back up.

"Oh my..." After taking another look she fainted again.

Bardock glanced over at the Namek, who merely shook his head with a mix of disbelief and disgust before looking out the window with his arms folded across his chest. Bardock had to stifle a chuckle because it reminded him of someone he knew very well. Well... that was if the young man from five years ago was still intact from what he had been through. The Resistance was lucky he had finally escaped, but it was a crushing blow to have a handful of Saiyans turn against their fellow refugees to join the very creature who sought to destroy them.

The tired and battle-weary father watched as his lost son tried to revive his unconscious mate. _This is going to be a long day..._

~~~~ .~-~. ~~~~


	8. A Meeting and a Pool Party?

_Wow I'm tickled, 5 reviews for one chapter... well one's for 3 but hell I don't care :D. Thank you Black Diamond07, preciousjade78, Remembering childhood, CutiePandachan, and PerfectLover. I'm glad my revision got the interaction between them out there. Anyways here is the next one, won't lie... kind of struggled with it for some reason... which is why I went and did the next chapter for Resistance. I wanted to keep the pool incident, but not make it so... I don't know it seemed just thrown in there but I think why Goku does what he does is better than just teaching Bulma a lesson. Enjoy ;D_

- 8 -

A Meeting & A Pool Party?

Goku led the way to Bulma's house, somewhat nervous as to what she would do with them showing up. Sometimes his friend had a rage that rivaled his wife's... But for the most part she was easygoing even when things went wrong. It was hit or miss what would set her off. He swallowed, hoping this would be one of those times where her lax nature would dominate. He glanced back at his father, Piccolo, and Krillin. The latter showed up after feeling the massive energy at his house, worried about him, only to find Piccolo with a man that looked like him. Yet, his friend took it in stride... somewhat excited even. He gave Bardock a little more detail about the crash of this... Prince Vegeta guy he was looking for. It certainly didn't sound good... but Bulma and her father were amazing. If anyone could save and help him, they could.

"Can you tell me more about this... Bulma?" Bardock asked, hiding his curiosity... wondering if it was the woman from his visions.

He scratched his head. "Um... she was my first friend... she's really smart... and..."

Krillin chuckled rolling his eyes at Goku, "Bulma's more than really smart, she's a genius... with her father they run the world's biggest technological company, Capsule Corporation, and invent things for the militaries and stuff..." He paused, "Never really thought about it since I live on an island, but her family is really famous, they have revolutionized Earth's tech. We see her sometimes on the TV with world leaders."

Goku added as an afterthought, "She's pretty too. ChiChi brought home a magazine once with her on it."

"Oh yeah! That _Styles_ one..." He reddened. "Master Roshi has it among his collection..."

Goku eyed his friend, not sure he wanted to know that, but feigned confusion for his benefit, acting like he was too naïve to know what he meant. If Bulma knew this she would freak! And he wasn't about to be the one to let that one slip. Looking ahead once more they fell into a more or less comfortable silence while Bardock mulled over what he just learned. As he had neared Earth he had caught the huge amounts of information that the Earthlings unknowingly and knowingly sending into space, learning their written language, which while they spoke common... their written forms were completely different... and lastly, he also learned their political structure. Imagine his surprise when he found the blue-haired girl in a news blip... he didn't get all of the audio sometimes, so he hadn't known her name, but clearly she was someone of importance. It must have been the one Krillin had mentioned... her and her father meeting world leaders. The shorter man mentioning Capsule Corporation also took the Saiyan warrior by surprise. He had heard a lot of that company from the information. It was everywhere! He found himself extremely curious, wondering what this girl was like...

.~-~.

Bulma sat in the pod, one foot propped up high against the shell as she typed, humming to the music that lingered in the background and into the kitchen window. Vegeta's gaze lingered on the tan flesh of her leg before his gaze continued over the rest of her body to her face, the beads of sweat the glistened her brow. His gut tightened as a mix of foreign emotions he wasn't sure where to place came over him. He wasn't blind. The woman was exotically beautiful with her blue hair and slim, fit body. She was also everything... at least physically... a Saiyan woman wasn't. She was so fragile. And yet that flame in her eyes... This wasn't the first time he had felt this cocktail of feelings stirring under the surface when being near her (actually he had been feeling it all day if he was being honest with himself). He had only ignored it. But that was growing increasingly difficult. What was wrong with him? His father would be rolling in his grave. Well... his father didn't have one, but still.

Vegeta bowed his head, rubbing his forehead. The drugs the woman had given him were still making him somewhat uncomfortable, having only woken up a few minutes ago. Putting his hands on each side of the sink, he rested against it. Only faintly did he remember what he had told her. Letting himself tell her about Freeza. _How pathetic am I?_He had even told her about the fate of his home planet. He sneered at himself for allowing such a slip up. It was unforgivable. She was an outsider... a feeble woman who didn't belong in this war. Didn't need to know this shit. His fist tightened as he gritted his teeth. He kept telling her more and more... dragging her further into this nightmare. Why was he being so weak? For so long he had held against the lizard. At least that was what he thought... and he wasn't about to examine the cracks in that logic anytime soon. He was the prince of a strong warrior race known throughout the universe for their strength and pride... even before Freeza enslaved them.

Then why was this woman getting to him? He looked up just as she wiped the back of her neck before sitting up to stretch, showing him the soft flesh of her stomach. She glanced up at the afternoon sun with a small hand shielding her shinning blue eyes. Carefully she set the computer down and stood, reaching behind to pull the two strings of her half-shirt top as she walked out of the shell of the crashed pod. Tossing the shirt next to a pile of tools, she unbuttoned her shorts. And while he knew there were bottoms underneath, but he still found himself swallowing slowly, his imagination getting the best of him as she slid the shorts off. He wasn't a stranger to the female body... Freeza had used his female slaves against the Prince many times, and then... Shaking his head, he forced himself not to think about the horrible memories as he watched her go to the pool and dive in.

Bulma sighed, letting herself float on the surface, loving the chilling effect on her overheated body. It was a late hot summer's afternoon and while she hadn't been in the direct sunlight due to the pod's shell, it was still stuffy inside. Dunking her head under she started another lap around the pool, unsure whether she wanted to get out just yet... She still hadn't figured out how to stop the signal she found... but would it really matter? For the past few weeks it had been going off, so her doing anything now seemed pointless. _But..._Frustrated, she let herself sink to the bottom, blowing bubbles as she crossed her arm and legs. She looked up at the silvery surface where the air met the water. She always loved the view, it was so different...

An idea struck her then how to jam it as she watched the ripples on the surface. It was simple physics! If she just countered the signal with its own wavelength but slightly off so that a max peak met a low one, then she could easily make it look like it wasn't there as the two wavelengths canceled each other out. Then she had all the time in the world to figure out how to permanently stop it. Feeling somewhat foolish that it had taken her that long to come up with that solution, she pushed towards the shiny surface and exchanged the air in her lungs. Swiftly going to the pool stairs, she exited and grabbed her towel on the chair.

She was bent over rubbing her hair dry when Goku's cheerful voice came to her, "Bulma." Pausing she looked up as he sheepishly continued to walk forward from where he had landed on her back lawn. "Um... I know you said not to come over until a week but..."

Smiling, she tossed the towel back onto the chair. "It's okay, Goku. I didn't think you would have lasted this long anyway." She gave him a hug, knowing full well she was still wet... call it his punishment.

He hugged her back, somewhat amazed at how well she had taken it. "Geez, B... You're getting me wet."

She gave him a small, shy look. "Oh, I'm sorry..." Her gaze then fell onto the three other with Goku, taken aback finding Piccolo, Krillin, and a man who could have been Goku's twin... She stepped away from her friend as she took the last one in. He was studying the reconstructed pod as he gave a few fleeting glances over at her. "Er... well this is interesting. When did Piccolo start not wanting to kill us?"

The Namek grunted, "After this _situation _I will go back to that."

Her brow rose as she glanced at Goku who shrugged happily. "He's offered to help us with the betrayer."

Perplexed she crossed her arms. "Okay... Wait a second. What the hell are you talking about?"

Goku's twin with the gash on his cheek stepped closer and bowed his head slightly. "The name's Bardock. I'm..."

"Goku's father..." She nodded holding out her hand for him to shake it. "Bulma Briefs." He glanced at her hand, remembering what he learned from the information his ship got. This was a greeting of sorts for these humans.

He reached out and took it. "How did you know?"

With a small squeeze of his hand and a pump of her harm, she replied, "Well... clearly you are related. The way you carry yourself and the look in your eyes tells me you've been around the block too many times to just be a brother..." He had to admit for a human she was rather observant. "Though I must say you Saiyans sure don't age much." She walked over to the pod and patted it. "You like my work?"

Bardock cleared his throat, managing to hide his amazement. "It is truly amazing how someone from a planet that has no knowledge of space flight can piece such a jumbled mess together..." He studied it again. "Let alone in under three weeks..." Glancing sideways at her he added, "I should know because even though I know how it works I would have problems putting it back together."

Goku had moved to her side and a sly smile crossed her face as she slugged him in the arm. "How in the world did a man of your caliber ever produce this dimwit here..."

Her best friend cried out, pouting, "Hey!"

She winked at him. They both knew he really wasn't as airheaded as he let on. "I'm just messing, Goku..." Sighing, she turned towards Bardock. "Let me guess... You're here for Vegeta? The jerk who won't rest and is an overall pain in my ass?"

A familiar half chuckle, half grunt escaped his lips, "Sounds like the prince."

She blinked, mulling over the new information. "Mmmm, he didn't say he was a prince... That would explain his arrogant, demanding demeanor that's made me tell him to shove it a couple of times." She chuckled as she shook her head, "It almost as if no one has stood up to him before..." Stopping at his pale face she asked, "What's wrong?"

His onyx eyes met hers. "He didn't hurt you?"

Frowning, she studied him, wondering if all Saiyans would have dark hair and eyes. "Well... he can't really." Seeing the small hint of concern flash in his eyes she continued, "Oh, he sure did try once..." She noticed how Goku shot her a look. "But given his condition he's just about as strong as I am... which says a lot when compared to Goku."

"Condition? How bad is he?"

Other than the alarm in his eyes nothing on the older Saiyan's face gave anything away, he was nearly as walled off as Vegeta... Nearly. Just like the man in her care she caught hints from his eyes, and while getting any read on Vegeta was difficult, this man was considerably easier... that was if you were looking. She found herself liking the older intelligent version of Goku... Though, she also found herself wary. The way he stood screamed power along with the wisdom and the uneasy glances Piccolo was giving the guy told her he was more powerful than him... Maybe even Goku. But even so, she normally had a good instinct on people... and he didn't give her that run-for-the-hills vibe.

"Bardock, in all fairness he should have died two and half weeks ago, and if he hadn't almost crashed into me on his landing he would have..." she hesitated, "The wounds he had from before the crash were enough to kill him to begin with... and crashing only complicated it. Healing is slower as well, given the drug his captor used to suppress his ki... And there is a whole other problem with that, but that's too lengthy to discuss out here."

His eyes narrowed as his body tensed. "He told you about Freeza?"

"Yes and no..." She studied him, deciding to leave out what happened earlier that day. "He's mentioned Freeza, but his x-rays and own body were the only things I needed to make that conclusion, Bardock." Pausing, she eyed him, unsure. "Right now I'm only giving you the benefit that you are my best friend's father... but I do hope you're not the cause of that. I promised he would be safe here and I'm going to make sure of it."

Bardock's surprise managed to show on his face, amazed at how protective the girl was over his prince. "No, I did everything in my power to keep him from that, and you have my word that I would never harm him," he paused, seeing her relax a little, but the look in her eyes remained. It was the same storm he had seen from his vision. "He is very fortunate to have found someone like you, Bulma..."

She blushed slightly, unsure why his praise affected her like that. "Um... yeah..."

"Where is he? Can I see him?" he asked, glancing up at the spacious house.

Scratching her head, she thought about it. "I don't know... He should still be out for a couple more hours, I've given him enough drugs to sedate a whole village..."

Vegeta had been standing there leaning against the doorway since he saw the Bardock lookalike in a bright orange gi walk over to the woman. He didn't like at all the hug they exchanged, but he quickly put that away as he watched the conversation silently and studied Kakarot. It surprised him again by how he looked so much like his father. Especially now that he was grown. If it weren't for the two totally different personalities and the scar on the old man's face, someone could easily mistake one for the other. However, he was more interested and still surprised at how the woman protected _him_. After these past days Vegeta still couldn't believe that when it came down to it, she would risk anything to protect him... a murderer... and yet she had just threatened Bardock, knowing full well he could kill her in seconds. He kept coming back to the question... Why? He didn't believe what she had told him...

Grunting, he pushed himself off from the doorway, startling them all as he spoke, "Think again, woman."

Seeing him standing there with his arms crossed and that dangerous smirk of his, she huffed and rolled her eyes. "Macho man... your wounds are never going to heal if you keep walking around like this." Striding over, she slipped past him, putting her hands on his shoulders and started to push from behind. "At least go sit on the lawn chair or something..."

"I'm fine, woman," he growled lowly, baring his teeth, not liking them watching this as he tried to stay immobile... and failed horribly.

"No. You're not." While it was taking nearly all her strength to move him, she was at least getting him closer to the chair. Seeing his rage, she whispered in his ear between clenched teeth as she continued to push him, "You don't like weakness... Okay I get it, but I think sitting down conscious is way better than passing out in front of everyone."

Goku stiffened upon hearing the threatening growl that sent shivers down his back. "Er... Bulma..."

He really didn't like that look the man was giving her and yet she met the gaze head on. He went to get her away from him, afraid for her safety... At the same time unsure why, but Bardock stepped in front of him, shaking his head, their gaze meeting briefly before he continued to watch the two.

Frowning slightly, Bardock knew why his son was suddenly worried and confused. He wasn't raised around his people but his instinct sure knew what was happening. The low growl Vegeta was giving was a threat to the woman to cease or else he would kill her, but given she clearly didn't know the Prince usually did that before lopping someone's head off, she pushed on. The older Saiyan stiffened at the sound. Normally it hardly lasted a few seconds before anyone realized what it was or what was about to happen... but as the seconds, then minutes passed and nothing happened to the girl, he found his wonder growing.

She managed to force his prince to sit, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Oh, stop growling, Mr. Grumpy... You can be mad all you want, but you know what I say is right."

"Woman, don't touch me again or you'll regret it." He glared at her furiously, the tip of his tail starting to bush up.

She rolled her eyes. "Right... Whatever, Vegeta." Seeing something, she bent at the waist and looked at his eyes, somewhat concerned. "Your eyes aren't dilated right. Are you okay?"

Vegeta suddenly felt uncomfortable, able to see her chest and remembering how very little she was wearing while basically manhandling him. Unneeded thoughts filled his mind and he averted his gaze, somewhat flustered as he crossed his arms and stared at the ground. He could hear the soft almost-snickering of Bardock under his breath and gave his old mentor a glare that froze the sound in his throat. Vegeta's eyes holding his, he really hadn't wanted him so see them interact like this... Not to mention she was still treating him the same as before. He had thought that once she learned about his birthright she would act differently, even beg him to forgive her for the way she'd been treating him. If anything, she had only insulted him more. These insults were only serveing to infuriate him, and yet, at the same time made him all the more curious.

"Woman, put on some clothes," he growled, frustrated.

Confused she stood, looking at herself. "It just my swimsuit. It's not like you haven't seen it before..." she paused, seeing his weary glance, then chuckled, walking over to her shorts and half shirt and proceeded to put them on. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a prude..."

"Prude... Funny one, Bulma," Krillin said before laughing sheepishly as Goku chuckled, putting his arm behind his head, hoping to lighten the mood.

Bardock glanced between them, confused, the term not part of the common language of the universe. Vegeta met his gaze just as unsure, but not liking how Kakarot and the bald guy were laughing at his expense. Another low, threatening growl swiftly stopped both, their eyes widening in surprise. An uncomfortable silence settled over them before Bulma finished the tie around her neck and snickered seeing how the two Saiyans didn't understand.

"You remember when I said that to you, Goku?" She smiled at the memories.

"Yeah..." he chuckled freely, "ChiChi told me the same thing..." He blushed a little, but quickly laughed it off. "Guess I got over that."

She shrugged with a smile. "As for the two of you... your cultural word for the day is 'prude,' which describes someone who is easily offended or embarrassed by matters regarding nudity, close to nudity, or... sex." Vegeta gave her another deadly glare, and she merely smirked back. "So yes, you are very prudish... I noticed you were uncomfortable before, though I didn't think you of all people would be."

Bardock stared, shocked that his prince had yet to hurt the girl. She had insulted him so many times already... It was like he was seeing someone totally different. Before if anyone ever talked to him like that with such blatant disregard... He shivered at the thought. Everyone knew of the prince's temper that always got the better of him. This change wasn't from his last bout with Freeza, if anything that should have made him worse. His gaze went to the girl who was matching Vegeta's glare with one of her own, comprehending that she was the cause of this change. She was proud just like his prince, coupled with her intelligence... it was clear she knew how much she was irritating him and yet she continued to push him. He glanced at his son who had shifted his stance, uneasy with how Vegeta stared at her. His Saiyan instinct was warning him, so maybe there was hope for him after all...

Seeing the glare between them, Goku grew concerned for his friend's welfare. "Er..." He stepped forward to the man and held out his hand, trying to get his attention off of her. "Name's Goku Son..."

He flinched when the hollow gaze fell on him after glancing at his outstretched hand. Yet, before Vegeta could make a snide comment, Bulma walked over between them once more. "Don't bother, Goku..." She gave him a sympathetic look before turning her head to glare at her irritating houseguest. "Vegeta's an arrogant ass who doesn't know the meaning of being civil or polite."

Once more a low growl followed and Goku frowned. "That wasn't really nice, Bulma..." Truthfully, he really could care less how she treated people, but he didn't like how this man was acting toward her. He knew his friend was a little hot-headed sometimes and some people... clearly this guy... didn't like it. A sly smile curled on Goku's lips as an idea popped into his head that would lighten the mood. With a slight playful twinkle in his eyes he broke the silence, "I think you need to cool off."

"You wouldn't..." She noticed his eyes flicker to the pool and nearly backpedaled into Vegeta, forgetting her slight frustration at the moment with his conceited image of himself. Seeing he wasn't joking, she hastily jumped over the lawn chair Vegeta was sitting on and hid behind him. "No... don't you dare, Goku! I'm wearing my clothes now."

His look darkened somewhat with his grin deepening, making Vegeta wonder if he was actually more Saiyan than he had originally thought. He certainly had the look down... his grin hinting at wicked mischievous intent... Not to mention the worried looks he kept giving him before, it was obvious he was merely trying to get his attention off the woman... even at a risk to himself.

Krillin burst into laughter as Goku stepped forward and Bulma continued to use the bewildered man who she had just been exchanging fierce looks and words with as her protector. Bardock actually let a smile cross his lips, watching the two circled Vegeta as the girl used him as her personal shield, all the while the look on his Prince's face, priceless. Neither of them had ever witnessed such interaction between two people before, let alone with him stuck in the middle.

"Should have thought of that, B, before you were rude to your houseguest..."

"Rude!" she screeched making all three Saiyans flinch with the high-pitched sound. "He's the one that keeps growling at people like a fucking feral mutt..." He snapped somewhat out of his befuddled mindset at her insult and growled again at her. How dare she call him a mutt! He was no mix classed cub... But he realized that maybe her mutt and his were different. He had never heard someone say feral mutt... Bulma threw her hands up in the air, huffing with frustration. "See... that's all I get. I save his fucking ass and all I get is growls... I take care of him... growls... eek..."

The sound escaped her as she noticed that he had gotten around the side of the chair. In her haste to get away she fell onto Vegeta's lap as her foot got caught in the slits of the chair. Both of them were startled as she looked up at him. Yet before she could be embarrassed, she was suddenly swept away by Goku so quickly that all the fighters present were taken by surprise. The numbers on Bardock's scouter had jumped with that swift movement only to disappear just as quickly before he could even comprehend what they were. Puzzled, the two Saiyans looked around, wondering where they went when Bulma caught her breath and her yells carried down to them.

"Damnit, Goku... give me warning when you do that! I'm not as young as I used to be." Their eyes shot up to the sky and thirty or so feet into the air above the pool was Goku holding Bulma like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. "I'm going to have whiplash here..." Shifting her in his arms so that he could see her face, she continued ranting, "Now, Goku... I'm going to tell ChiChi you did this... put me on the ground."

They all noticed him pale a little, though Bardock, Krillin, and Piccolo couldn't blame him. "Ahh come on Bulms..." He pouted.

"Let me go this instant, Goku..." She glared, furious.

He smiled. "Okay..."

Her eyes widened, realizing her mistake as his hands let go. "Oh shit... Goku, you fucking..." A string of curse words that made all of them blink and Krillin blush left, her lips as she fell. The last words that left her mouth as she entered the water with a huge splash were, "Son of a..."

Goku floated down with his legs crossed, laughing hysterically as Bulma pushed off the bottom and broke the surface. "I give it a ten, B."

Her blue eyes were engulfed with rage as she tried to splash him with water, only for him to float away from the wave. "This is not funny, Goku!"

When he only laughed harder, she muttered more curses under her breath as she went to the side and pushed herself up. Standing, her body shook with fury, her fists clenched at her sides as water dripped from her clothes and hair. She started for him, stomping as he rolled on the ground. Then, sensing her close proximity, he gave a small 'oh no...' before running, still laughing as he went. Giving into the chase she ran after him, threatening bodily harm as she went. It was obvious he wasn't running as fast he could go, and if he really wanted to get away he could just fly into the air...

But Vegeta wasn't sure why he was doing this at all anyway... it seemed so... pointless. And that screeching racket the woman was making was hurting his ears. Why toy with her playfully like this? On some level he understood making the woman angry was interesting... to see the light in her eyes blazing with such fury caught his own interest... but to make oneself look like a fool in the process defeated the purpose. Goku would even slow down every so often, letting her almost get him only to dodge at the last second... Vegeta's frown hardened as he stood, his old mentor growing closer.

"She's interesting," Bardock said, his eyes never leaving the two as they continued to run around the compound's back yard.

Vegeta glanced sideways at them. "Just watch..."

Bardock got over his amazement, catching a glimpse of his serious look, and studied the two, wondering what it was his Prince saw. His eyes grew a minute later when he noticed that the woman had a method to her madness after all. Slowly but surely she was tricking his son into the position she wanted him. In his carelessness Goku didn't notice the pool chair she had maneuvered him to run into, with his head turned looking back at her, he tripped over it and flew head first into the pool. A large, wicked smile turned her lips up as she ran swiftly to the pool, knelt down, and lifted a cover of sorts over a panel before punching in a code. Right when Goku's head came above the surface the water instantaneously froze.

"Hey!" he cried out with chattering teeth as icicles formed in his hair.

"Stay right there, buddy..." she said as she swiftly ran for the back door, passing them with a devilish look on her face.

"Bulma! Don't leave me like this!" he whimpered, trying without success to free himself from the solid block of ice.

"What is she up to now?" Bardock asked, looking from Goku to Vegeta.

Vegeta shrugged. "Hell if I know." He had thought it was only getting him into the pool had been her plan.

Krillin chuckled, "Never with Bulma. She always has more to her plans."

They stood there in silence watching a very cold, blue-lipped Goku struggle unsuccessfully to break free, when the woman came back out through the back door of her lab not even five minutes later. She was wearing her white lab coat and had in her hand a chicken leg. With the sight and smell of food Goku's stomach started to rumble loudly, his whimpering increasing tenfold. She laughed as she stepped onto the ice and skidded to a halt before him, waving the food lazily in front of him with her other hand on her hip.

"Oh... come on, _Bulma_..." Goku pouted forgetting how cold he was as his eyes followed the chicken leg. He was missing dinner to be here now and she knew it. "Can... can you just give me a little, tiny piece..."

Shaking her head, she backed up to the side of the pool and sat down. "Nope..." she said before taking a bite out of the leg.

Bardock's hand was covering his face as he shook his head, feeling the embarrassment for his son. He had known there were a few things off... but... this? How he would be a laughingstock of his people if anyone saw this... At the same time Vegeta stood there, watching intently. Bardock let his hand fall, taking in the look on his prince's face... So far today he had seen more emotions coming from him since the boy had been five. Yet never had he thought to see this one. Curiosity... Sure, Saiyans were inquisitive by nature... but he never thought he would see such open interest from him. He glanced at the beauty as she finished the chicken leg. It wasn't that his prince was hurt; while that did help... it was his curiosity that kept her alive. If something intrigued a Saiyan enough it would consume his mind and could eventually lead to attachment to the object or person as they tried to figure it out... He frowned. _This could be very problematic._

Finishing the chicken leg, she tossed the bone to the side. "Oh... sorry... It looks like I finished it all..." Goku's blue lower lip trembled as his eyes watered. Another devilish smile curled her lips up. "But, Goku..." His eyes widened with anticipation as she reached into her lab coat, hoping she had something else to eat. However, she pulled out a very long syringe and started to prep it as if to stick him with it. "Lookie what I found..."

Fear surged through him as he cried out, "NEEDLE!"

Bardock blinked as his scouter suddenly beeped a number that almost reached 3,000 just as a blue flash surrounded Goku before he jetted out of the pool, disappearing into the trees. Breathless his eyes widened, not really noticing Bulma reach over and make all the ice turn back into water as she laughed. Vegeta took his eyes off of her for a second to see his old mentor's face, wondering what level it stated that would make him so flabbergasted.

Vegeta cleared his throat, drawing his attention, "What is it?"

"I first read him at 5..." He blinked, reining in his surprise. "But when he flies it goes up to 200ish... it's been up to 300 a few times too... but this..." He shook his head. "It was 2,875 when he burst out of the ice... only to drop down to roughly 300ish when he took off."

Vegeta's brow rose, wondering what could cause such changes in his power level. "He just barely missed a low level second-class ranking..."_Raditz is a middle second-class ranking..._ Given the boy was born with a power level of two, it was an interesting turn of events.

"How is he hiding his power?" Bardock asked, pondering it over in his mind.

Krillin butted in, having been listening to the two of them. "That's easy..." They looked at him as he continued, "You just concentrate and pull it back in..." he paused, scratching his chin, "Though I've never felt him that powerful before... must have been the needle and him being stuck..."

Bardock stared at the short man. "You can sense his power too?"

Piccolo nodded, speaking up suddenly. "He's five miles south of here..."

Vegeta studied the two. "How?"

Krillin shrugged. "Well... it's kind of hard to explain. Everyone has their own ki signature... and at first it takes a lot of concentration but after awhile it just becomes second nature. "

He frowned with the poor explanation, but before he could snap at him for it Bulma walked up. "Hey, Vegeta. Catch!" She tossed the huge elephant needle at him. He jerked seizing it from the air easily and looked down at it. It wasn't even real... She had tricked the idiot with a fake. Looking up he stopped himself from saying something as he caught her sly smile. "Man... that never gets old..."

Piccolo sighed, clearly irritated. "I'm done here. Tell Goku I'll be here when the other Saiyan shows." With that, he took off without another word.

She blinked, confused. "That's right... What's going on anyway? This other Saiyan is a betrayer looking for you or something... cause you're the prince?"

"Hn," Vegeta grunted as he turned somewhat, knowing she would put it together on her own.

Bardock studied her again, amazed. "Yes... he's also my eldest son, which only complicates things more."

She looked between the two Saiyans. "Great... a family affair." Sighing, she started for the back door. "Come inside... I'll order some food and we can discuss this further. Krillin... can you get Goku for me, might as well feed him after traumatizing him like that."

"Okay..." He nodded before taking off.

As the door closed behind her, Vegeta stared at it. "This planet is very strange..."

He then glanced sideways at his old mentor. It had been five years since he had last seen Bardock and now they stood side by side once again, the older Saiyan was roughly five inches taller than him, still a painful reminder of how Freeza had affected his life in terms of growth, but then it could have been worse if Bardock hadn't saved him when he had. Who knew, maybe he would be as tall as the crazy blue-haired woman... or shorter... That was a horrible thought. He would never say it, nor really admit it, but he was glad to see the old man again.

Bardock chuckled, "That may be... but I think that girl enjoys herself too much..." He glanced sideways at him. "You better watch yourself, boy..."

Glaring, Vegeta snapped at him, "And what's that supposed to mean, old man?"

Bardock started for the door. "I'm saying that if you ever get on her bad side you're going to regret it..." Hesitating, he looked back at him. "She is very interesting, but you need to keep that curiosity of yours in check, boy."

The younger Saiyan's tail lashed back and forth as he growled, "Watch what you say, Bardock..."

He shrugged. "Fine, boy... Do as you do." With that he opened the door and went inside, leaving Vegeta there with his thoughts. Growling at himself, he followed them inside shortly after.

~~~~ .~-~. ~~~~

_Sooo this is where we stand height wise. Vegeta was about 5'4 and Bulma was the same height._

_So here is what it is now:_

_Bulma 5'4_

_Vegeta 5'8_

_Goku/Bardock 6'1_


	9. Freeza and a Father's Concern

_omg... 8 reviews ;D. That's just amazing. Now if I only knew what was wrong with my other story... oh well. Kiyoshisekikatsuroling ya I'v noticed a lot of cliché fanfics so I'v been striving to keep it far from that and real... Remembering childhood not sure if its symbolism, but its certainly something. Disintegrated... really? Lol I must be blind cause I only saw maybe once, but given Vegeta didn't know what a prude was until after and he was more mad at her than him... mmm lol. Thanks again to the other 6 who reviewed. Now onto the next chapter._

- 9 -

Freeza and A Father's Concern

Bulma led the two saiyans through the kitchen and down the lower hallway to her father's lab. Glancing back every so often, she wondered if she had missed something. The tension she felt in the air made her nervous, all the while wondering if she should ask what happened or not. Had it been because of her? She didn't think she had taken it too far outside. And then again maybe the prude thing had been too much, but hell, she was right. There was nothing wrong with swimsuits... Everything else she had said was something she would normally say anyway. Then again, maybe it was the other Saiyan's fault.

Tucking the still semi-wet hair behind her ear, she stopped at her father's door and pushed the intercom button. "Hey, Dad. Can I come in?"

They only had to wait a few seconds when the comlink replied, "All clear, Bulma. I'm glad you're here, I need your help."

Smiling, she glanced at them before she turned the handle on the door and pushed it open. They were greeted with a pulsing light and a strange crackling sound. She covered her eyes briefly, until her eyes focused in on her father leaning over one of his current projects. A smile made her lips twitch up as she pictured him as a mad scientist with his light lavender hair and obscenely huge goggles. She looked over at her two companions who stared at the older scientist with varying degrees of interest and apprehension. She couldn't blame them. Her father really did look menacing with the sparks flying all about and that determined frown on his face.

While he didn't show it, she knew her father was concerned somewhat by Vegeta's appearance and whatever else was out in space. Thus this leap in weapon tech. Normally, he didn't like making such things... he didn't like knowing his inventions killed people. Hell, she didn't either, which was why she never actually showed most to the military thus far. But this was different. Before, she thought he worried too much. Maybe he was right to be concerned. She hoped not, yet it was always best to air on the side of caution.

"So what seems to be the problem with the arc projector, Dad?" She waited for him to stop before nearing his work table.

Setting the welder down, he pulled his goggles off and rubbed his brow. "I don't know. It should follow the ionized beam like we discussed, but no charge is being emitted."

She chuckled as she stood next to him. "Okay, okay... let me take a gander." Her hands moved skillfully over the weapon as she took it apart.

The doctor turned to her, just then catching sight of Bardock and Vegeta. "Mmmm, now you're not, Goku."

Not looking up from her work, she started to introduce him, "Dad, that is Bardock. Goku's-"

"Father I presume?" It was more a statement than a question. "Tell me your species lives for roughly one hundred and fifty years?"

Bardock grunted, "I see where your daughter gets it from. Yes, in earthling terms we live about that long."

Pulling off his gloves swiftly, Dr. Briefs spoke, "My, my, where are my manners?" He held out his hand for him. "Name's Dr. Teddy Briefs." Bardock took his hand as Bulma's father continued, "I guess you want to take a look-see at the Lad's reports?"

His brow rose looking at the _Lad_ next to him who was looking away with a scowl on his face. "Yes."

Before he could finish however, Bulma gave a happy cheer, "Yay! That should do it." Promptly she put it all back together. "I'm going to test it, Dad, if that's okay with you..."

He glanced warily at his daughter as he rubbed his mustache. "As long as you take it to the testing room. I don't want my computers fried again. And do something about your hair, sweetie..."

Bulma pouted as she hoisted it up against her shoulder and looked at them. "How was I supposed to know that would happen..." Seeing his fatherly look, she rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine."

Vegeta watched as she sauntered over to a room off to the right that was almost made out of a wall of glass. The way her hips swayed with the bulky weapon propped up like that. While he hated to admit it... was rather appealing. And though he did view guns as a pathetic tool that those without power used to even the odds against people like him just then he found himself once again gaining more respect for the woman and the why she held it. As she put some goggles on, and pulled her hair back, ringing most of the water out and entered the room, her father and Bardock moved up to the window. Vegeta found himself propelled by his own curiosity and interest as he followed. He stood a foot away from the old man and the woman's father as the woman put the gun in the nook of her shoulder, a cold sweat settle over him with the determined look on her face and the roaring flame in her eyes as she brought the gun down, taking aim.

Her thumb pushed a button and a green dot appeared on one of the five dummies that looked to be made to be as human-like as possible. "Okay, tell me when, Dad." Her hind food slid back, as if to brace herself for impact.

The doctor's fingers entered a command on the keyboard, setting all the cameras in the room to record and the other devices to record any information they might need. "Okay, sweetie, all set."

With the go-ahead, her pointer finger pulled the trigger and she was shoved back, slamming her against the wall by the force of the giant lightning bolt that shot out from the gun. In front of her the first dummy she had been locked onto lit up as if just struck on all sides by a huge electrical storm which quickly traveled to the other four dummies in a heartbeat. And while superficially it didn't look to do anything, the computer flashed immediately with critical heart failures and other internal complications for all the targets.

Vegeta knew from personal experience that lightning wasn't something to scoff about, having been in a few super-charged storms in the void of space and even on a few planets. It wouldn't kill any Saiyans worth their grain of salt, but it certainly would stun them and hurt like no other.

He studied Bulma as she quickly collected herself after the air was knocked from her, almost skipping to the door as she opened it... finding himself glad that she wasn't a Saiyan or from a race that had a natural ability with using ki. She still had that look of confidence and determination on her face while the spot she had rested the gun was surely already bruising along with anything else that might have happened to her as she hit the wall. And yet here she was brushing it off as if nothing had happened. To say he was impressed would be a vast understatement.

Bardock's mind suddenly brushed against his._"Quid dixi puerum... necesse erit videte..."What did I say, boy... you'll need to watch out. _He met his mentor's gaze, scowling all the more.

"So? How did we do?" she asked, somewhat breathless.

Rubbing his mustache, Doctor Briefs looked over the data still filling the screen. "So far so good. It appears it does just as we thought it would. Jumping to people in close proximity and continuing on seemingly limitless..."

She set the gun down on the table by the computer, only then taking notice of the pain she received as she rolled her right shoulder. "Guess we can't use it with allies being among those we attack..." Sighing, she then eyed the two saiyans. "Um... let's finish this later, Dad, I'm sure they're not interested in our toys."

The doctor coughed as he walked over to his cluttered desk and grabbed the folder. "Right. Bulma, do you-"

"Dad, I know what's in the file... you don't need to send me to get something. So let's get this over with." Bulma rolled her eyes, then noticed Vegeta watching her as she walked past and winked at him. The Prince promptly shifted his gaze, hoping neither Bardock nor her father had seen it at their angles.

Dr. Briefs eyed his daughter as she handed the file to Bardock. "So that's how my pen was moved the other day."

Holding up her hands in mock surrender, she feigned innocence as she peered at him innocently with her wide blue eyes. "I don't know what you mean, daddy dearest."

He chuckled as he shifted his glasses, "Fine, fine... Do you at least agree with my assessment?"

"You know that medical crap isn't quite my favorite subject." She sighed as she crossed her arms, leaning against the work desk. "But as far as I could tell it sounds right and your solution should work."

Bardock listened to the exchange before flipping the folder open and beginning to read, letting his mind connect with Vegeta's so he could understand what the pages said as his Prince stepped closer to look over his shoulder. In the background the father-daughter duo started to discuss almost in a different language the proteins and bindings, whether it was alpha or beta, and the stereochemistry of the molecules of the compound involved. As the words he read and what they were discussing sank in, his chest tightened. While Vegeta was standing next to him, he was ever so slowly dying... from whatever chemical Freeza's scientists had uses to take his ki away.

Vegeta felt the old man's gaze on him as he stared blankly at the page. The full gravity of his situation slapped him in the face, demanding his attentions. Fact was: the Prince of Saiyans was weaker than these ki-less humans. He was at the Briefs' mercy. Never in his life had he needed to rely on anyone for mercy to actually survive. It was something he had long lost. The closest he ever got to it was when he killed someone and how quickly he did it.

_"Num quid colligunt vis?"_ _Can you not gather ki? _ Bardock asked as he closed the folder and set it down on the table.

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably, refusing to look at him._"Quid censes senex?"_ _What do you think, old man?_

Mentally he sighed, _"Doleo...Viderim mihi-" I'm sorry... I should have seen-_

_"Oblivisci...quae Aulularia."Forget it... what's done is done._ Vegeta cut him off, growing frustrated with his mentor. What could he have done that he hadn't? And yes, Bardock had visions, that didn't mean he had a choice what he saw. Vegeta understood that better than anyone.

Noticing how her two Saiyan guests were staring at each other, she stopped her conversation with her father. She had been leaning with her elbows on the table and straightened as she turned to the Prince. "Hey... you really should be sitting, Vegeta." She stepped closer. "If what happened at lunch is any sign."

He growled at her, his body stiffening even as it screamed in pain. "Touch me, woman, and I'll break your hands."

She merely blinked at his harsh glare and threatening voice before crossing her arms and returned his glare. "Right, jackass. Don't hurt yourself with that stick being so far up your ass." With two more quick steps she got in his face, surprising Bardock all the more and amusing Dr. Briefs with the interaction. She poked Vegeta lightly in the chest. "Now sit... before I pull that stick out and hit you over the head with it."

His stern look grew deadly, threatening harm should she not cease her foolishness. "You're very fortunate that I am in my current state or you would have been greeting the next dimension a few seconds ago."

Never one to back down, she huffed back, "Oh, you would be so mighty to squash a tiny gnat like me?" Growing closer, her sapphire eyes held his as she studied him for a few seconds. A sad half smile turned her left lips up."Why can't you just let something so little go, Vegeta?" She sighed as she stepped back a little to give him space and folded her arms across her front. "To boast about destroying the harmless is not a very honorable feat for someone who holds pride and honor to such high regard."

She was right. He realized and unwillingly her words seemed to swallow him whole, rattling in his mind. Once again jogging old memories… He blinked away the memories and the shock. His face still noticeably softened. "You are anything but harmless, you wretched banshee."

Her hand went to her heart, feigning humble shock. "Oh… really? I'm so honored you view me so highly, your majesty." She gave him a dramatic bow. "I do try so hard."

Vegeta shot his mentor a glare, fuming inside when Bardock started to grunt with amusement. _"Nulla in oratione senex..." Not a word, old man…_

His gaze went back to Bulma, then blinked once again surprised at finding the soft smile on her lips. Her playfully taunting him always left him feeling strange. And that look on her face. He felt his anger quiet down, replaced by confusion and an even stranger sense of… longing? Regaining his senses -and the awareness that his pride was taking some heavy blows here- he snorted and looked away, glaring at the floor. Truthfully he was torn… part of him wanted to blast here right then and there or leave her broken and bloody in the least. But she was right. And the thought of killing her made him rather ill. When had that changed? Not to mention killing her would be rather pointless. She wasn't technically hurting him, and his people needed her brain. While it would temporarily relieve his wounded pride, in the end it would only trouble him more. Hold on, did he really just think that her death would trouble him? _Why am I thinking such nonsense? No one's death troubles me! _Then again… he had never thought about it recently. When he was a child his parents' deaths had briefly… Was there anyone whose death would make him feel something? He glanced at Bardock. Back before this last stint with Freeza he had relied heavily on the old man. And even now saw him as a mentor of sorts. And then there was Tash…

Frustrated, Vegeta gritted his teeth and looked back at the ground. Why the hell was he thinking this? What was this blasted woman doing to him? He couldn't believe he was just thinking about feelings… _How pitiable am I that?_ Once more he was torn, his anger eating at him and then at the same time pent up emotions bubbling ever-so-slowly to the surface. He needed to get a hold of himself before he did something stupid.

Bulma sighed, pulling him from his thoughts and he found her eyeing him. "Well… I think you should stay close to the compound just in case." She then glanced at her father. "His ki abilities should be returning by the end of the month, right?"

Her father nodded with a cough into his hand. "Yes, that sounds about right. But don't push yourself either, Lad. It will all come back in due time."

Bulma clasped her hands together, startling the two Saiyans with her abrupt loudness. "Oh! While we are here… Dad, you should show them your capsule tech." Her knowing eyes went to Bardock. "Maybe we can have some sort of business deal in the future…?"

Bardock regained his composure a few minutes ago and the older Saiyan considered the girl, amazed at her boldness… On the other hand, everything he had seen from her had been fairly brazen. And what he had seen from their intelligence so far, he found himself to be more or less excited.

"Hmm." Bulma's father nodded with agreement. "That is a wonderful suggestion, Bulma."

She beamed at him. "I know, aren't I amazing? Who would have thought brains and beauty in one small package? Anyway, I should order that food while you guys do that, before I forget. Last thing I want or need is a whiney Goku on my hands." Her bright mood suddenly vanished with that thought. She took out her cell phone from her still damp shorts pocket and cursed as she pushed buttons. "Damnit, Goku… he broke my phone!"

Vegeta eyes followed her every move as she walked to another bigger 'phone' in the room, muttering to herself as she threw the worthless plastic and hardware across the room, careless as to what it might hit. Her father shook his head with faint amusement before going back to his desk and obtaining the capsule labeled 'screwdrivers' and showed it to the two saiyans. All the while her soft voice rose and fell in the background distracting the Prince as she ordered food.

"Here you go." The doctor tossed Bardock the capsule, and Vegeta only gave it a small glance before it returned to the woman, not thinking he would find anything of interest. "That was my first invention, back when I was in graduate school getting my MD. Funny how it has nothing to do with healing people…"

Seeing the older Saiyan's black gaze examining the cylinder object, Dr. Briefs rubbed his mustache as he spoke, "Just push the button on the top and toss it. Any flat surface will do."

Bardock looked at his Prince, noticing he was distracted and following his gaze. Bulma was leaning against another table, looking up as she listed off numbers. Putting that in the back of his mind he did as he was told, tossing it to the floor. His brow rose with the puff of smoke, not knowing what to expect. Was it a weapon? But as the cloud disappeared Bardock found that he was speechless. And he looked up to find Vegeta had taken a step back with the loud pop and was staring at the mat of ordered tools lying on the floor, clearly fascinated. Shaking his head with wonderment, Bardock knelt, touching the handle of one of the screwdrivers hesitantly. Finding nothing but the cool handle, he grasped it and took it from its holder, examining it… then the others before looking to the doctor for an explanation.

"H-how did you distort space?"

The doctor chuckled, "Ahhh… How indeed. Would you believe it came to me one night in a dream?" Shrugging, he looked down at the screwdrivers. "Technically the capsules fold space and time, so anything inside doesn't age, making it a great storage for food…" His eyes flickered with delight at the look of astonishment on both of their faces. "Maybe in time I can let you take a look at my blueprints to see the _how_."

Bulma gasped, having just finished ordering Chinese food, she returned to them and leaned against the work desk with her hands. "Wait, what? We never let anyone look at those… I mean I know the formula isn't all there just in case, but still…"

Dr. Briefs glanced between the two Saiyans, analyzing them. "Well, the prospect of being the first to reach out to space is a tempting interest to me. And it would be exceedingly foolish to think I could just jump right into whatever economics they have out there without knowing anything about the history or cultures involved, which means I would need some sort of partner…" As the doctor talked, Plato seemingly came from nowhere as he strolled up to his owner and mopped against his legs. Dr. Briefs bent down to pick him up before continuing, "Now I would need someone I trust in such a position, and if I can't trust them enough to take a look at my blueprints then it isn't going to work."

Bulma folded her arms and tapped the curled fingers of her right hand against her mouth, thinking about her father's logic. "I guess you're right…"

Taking a break from petting the black cat on his shoulders, he straightened his glasses. "Presuming it is a course of action you are interested in and can do."

Bardock gave him a small nod. "Yes, it is something we can and are willing to do." He glanced at Vegeta. "While someday Vegeta will take his place as king among our people. Temporarily I am their…" Pausing, he searched for the words they would understand. "Well, you could call it elected leader for lack of a better description. I still have to present everything to the elders and elites, but given our current situation if I approve of something they will accept it. We are very fortunate that Vegeta was found by you, Bulma…" He nodded towards her. "Our people do need new technology. What we have now is whatever we can get our hands on, and such tech is not always top-of-the-line."

Bulma tilted her head. "What about that?" Her hand gestured to the scouter over his eye.

"This? It's junk." He turned it on, pushing buttons on the side. "It's one of the oldest models out there. But here…" Taking it off of his ear, he held it out for her. "Take a look, you should be able to understand it now. I set it in your written language."

Her face lit up with the prospect of inspecting alien technology and she moved closer, smiling shyly as she took it from him. She then sat on the work table, crossing her legs as she studied the scouter in her hands. Biting her lower lip, she put it on her ear and concentrated on the screen. Her fingers then moved swiftly as she gained her bearings, absorbing everything she could.

Vegeta felt unnerved standing there watching her… seeing the device on her eye. It didn't look right: his world of merciless bloodthirsty beings that strove to bring out the worst agony imaginable, clashing with her brightness and carefree nature. Those two just didn't belong together. Shifting, his body tensed more as he forced himself not to walk over and toss the damned thing from her face. _What the cosmos is wrong with me?_ He shouldn't be so angry over this… shouldn't be so troubled…

"Hmmm… Your user face is the most basic I've ever seen." She frowned. "If this is the older version, what are the newer ones like?"

Bardock watched her, brow creasing. "Well, I don't know that term, but in the case of differences, this model does exactly what the new ones do, but it's not as fast and communication is faulty at best…"

She wrinkled her nose. "Ew… really? I thought this would have more options… My dead cell has more programs and apps than this."

The doctor scratched his chin. "Maybe they just concentrate on the basic needs, sweetie… I concur, though, that is rather boring, indeed."

"I mean, I could hack into our systems, but it would practically fry this system with how much data that would flush the smaller device…" Bulma took the scouter off and the Prince relaxed with the motion. "Can I take it apart? I realize it's probably your only link to space… other than your own pod. But I promise I can get it back together exactly how it is now…"

The older Saiyan studied her face, unsure. "I don't need the scouter this second. As long as I can use it later to contact the base you can do whatever you want."

With his answer he received another brilliant smile, making both Saiyans stare somewhat blankly at her. Bardock found himself rather enjoying that smile. So innocent and sweet. And happy! This smile lit up her face and the entire room. The facial expression was so utterly different than anything he was used to seeing. Not that Saiyans didn't smile. But normally it was small, not so open, and tended to only happen with snide comments or putting someone in their place. Never over true cheerfulness and never-ever just because.

"Okay… Hey, can you get me one of those sketching pads, Dad? The calculations they use to communicate look... strange." Her father went over to his cluttered desk again as she continued looking through what the scouter offered, "Maybe you can make sense of it while I take a look-see inside."

Jumping off the work table, she walked to screwdrivers that still lay seemingly forgotten on the floor and took one before pushing a button off to the side and re-capsulated them. She went back to the table and set the capsule down before going to work. Blowing a few strands of her hair from her face, she studied the scouter, trying to figure out how it opened. She nibbled on her lip. The doctor returned, setting the pad down next to her and taking the pencil he offered, she leaned over quickly jotting down what she had seen from memory… Surprising both the Saiyans.

"Where did you find that in the scouter?" Bardock asked, leaning over the table to get a better view. "More important, how did you remember all of that?"

Finishing the equation, she shrugged. "I got behind the user face, there's always a bunch of info hidden there on any system if one knows where to look… The schematics for the scouter are there as well, though none of the designs actually transferred to my language… which is why I want to take a look." She turned her attention back to the device. "At least the math is the same. Anyway, as to how I remembered…" Tapping her temple, she stating proudly, "I have a photographic memory. I can usually see something once and I remember it forever..."

Dr. Briefs shook his head at his daughter's smugness before looking up at Bardock over his glasses. "Is this right?"

Bardock nodded. "That is how everyone communicates. The newer models and bigger ships just put more strength behind it. It works most times, except when traveling, however, the smaller ships and scouters fail to connect more often than not." As he spoke, Plato had moved to the doctor's left shoulder and leaned out, trying to sniff the older Saiyan who eyed the creature curiously.

"I understand what you mean by strange, sweetie." Glancing down once again, the doctor read through the calculations. "It's an approach we actually had considered, but decided against applying it, thinking it wouldn't work." Plato jumped to the table as the doctor moved, heading for another work desk. "Hold on… I have the blueprints somewhere…"

Bardock glanced at Vegeta who was watching the girl (rather intently... again) before going back to the black cat that sat on the table before him staring back with bright golden eyes. His eyes trailed down to its tail that flicked somewhat in a gesture the older Saiyan knew all too well… The little creature was curious. If either Vegeta or himself had let their tails loose since entering the lab they would have been doing the same gesture. He held out his hand, letting the cat smell him. Having decided he was okay, Plato pressed his head up against his hand, purring.

Bulma watched the interaction from the corner of her eye, smiling all the while as she managed to pop open the shell of the scouter. _Damn cat…It must be a Saiyan thing. Not only Goku and Vegeta, but now Bardock? _Shaking her head, she knew she shouldn't be surprised; while they looked human, their race was probably more animalistic… given they could change into a giant apes, had tails, and what-not. Licking her lips, she stared down at the mess of wires in her hands, surprised to see so many before giving a groan. _What th-what a nightmare! _Shaking her head, she carefully examined the tangled heap, trying to make head or tails of all of it.

"Here we go," Dr. Briefs stated optimistically after several minutes of looking. Straightening his glasses he returned, smiling as he saw Plato being petted by Bardock. "Here are our calculations on something similar. We never actually tested it because it wouldn't work within the short distance of the planet's surface, and we didn't really know anyone out in space. As you will see, the location has to be known precisely for it to work." He set the pad down next to the first so the older Saiyan could compare. "Something that would be impossible with the level of hard-drive and system you are currently working with."

Bardock's hand stopped moving as he read through their calculations, seeing the similarity… and yet the blatant difference. Seeing it now, he could comprehend how wrong the old calculations looked. It was as if the creator's of the scouter had just thrown it together without really understanding all of the components completely and yet… here was this father and daughter, quite literally out in the middle of nowhere with the answers to one of the most troubling problems in space. How to strengthen communications and get it to work during flight… Bardock was abruptly snapped from his thoughts when Plato gave him a small bite on the hand, frustrated that he had stopped petting him and the appendage was now dead weight on his head. Absentmindedly the older Saiyan started to pet him again. If they could use this, not only would all communications be perfectly clear, but also really hard to intercept and listen in on it… At least until the rest of the universe caught up with them.

The doctor grunted as he tapped a section of Bulma's written notes. "Here it is… No wonder why it's wrong, clearly they were lacking the knowledge of transiting stagnant particle theory."

Bardock nodded, about to ask what the theory was, when Bulma slammed her fist on the table and groaned loudly. "What the fuck… Haven't you guys learned about microchips? All these wires are so pointless…"

Vegeta stiffened at the term chip in his peripheral vision as he looked at the mass of wires, frowning. "What do you mean? Everything has wires… even our most complex ships…"

Her eyes widened and her face paled, looking somewhat sick. "Oh dang, just imagining that is giving me a headache." Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "No wonder why your user face sucks ass… it's all you can manage with wires…" Seeing his confused look she sighed again, going over to one of the inactive computers in her father's lab. "Microchips are basically small pieces of nonmagnetic metal with some sort of conducting material in a certain formation… thinly smelted onto the nonmagnetic parts. They replace the wires, allowing the data to travel. Using microscopes and special robotics we can get these lines insanely small, making possibilities almost limitless."

As she removed the cords from the main console, Bardock shared a knowing look with his Prince. _So that was how it was done._ Maybe it wasn't the same as what she was going to show him, but having no other thing to compare what happened to Vegeta with it was the only thing he could use to understand it. And maybe stop it from happening again... _Who could have such tech? I don't think it came from Earth either, so where did it come from? And why aren't they updating the Cold Empire with the technology? _

Bulma interrupted Bardock's thoughts as she continued babbling, "Clearly we still use wires for some things… but even that is slowly but surely being replaced with wireless capabilities." Grunting, she lifted the device and walked over to the table. Then quickly unscrewing the back panel of the computer, she continued, "So not only can we communicate, collect data, and the few other options your scouter had, but nearly anything and everything you could ever want or think of at your finger tips." Turning the console for him to see inside, she pulled away. "If you want to know what's going on _on_ the other side of the planet right this second I can tell you… and not through talking to someone, either."

Vegeta and Bardock examined the inner guts of the console from afar, both thinking about all they had learned and what they could do with this new technology. While in terms of space travel they were more sophisticated than the earthlings, in all truth it wasn't until recently that there had been any improvements on technology. It was unfortunate that before they could ask any further questions, the door to the lab opened and Bulma's mother, carrying a tray of drinks, walked in, followed by Goku who was being pushed by a breathless Krillin.

"Who wants lemonade?" Mrs. Briefs said with a sickly sweet voice and dazed smile. Her eyes lingered on the two Saiyans, making them both shift uncomfortably.

"Hi, Mom, I wasn't sure when you would get home so I ordered Chinese food -again." She gave Vegeta a look, knowing he had enjoyed it even if he hadn't said anything. "So you wouldn't have to cook," Bulma finished, going back to the scouter as she put it together.

"Well even if you hadn't, dear. You just know how much I love to cook."

"For three Saiyans and four normal human people, Mom?" Bulma handed the scouter back to Bardock, muttering, "There you go…" Bardock nodded to her as she walked towards the new occupants of the room. "Even you have your limits."

The older Saiyan placed the scouter back over his eye as he watched Goku, who was hiding behind Mrs. Briefs like a child. Growing frustrated, he gave his son a hard look, "Really, Goku? These needles can't be that horrible. You would be ridiculed for such a display of weakness..."

"They are really, _really _horrible," his son stated, eyes wide, unable to stress how horrified he really felt about them. Vegeta had to agree, but he wasn't about to be a sniveling child about it.

Bulma sighed, "Actually... his fear is understandable. Back during the first couple years of our friendship one of the idiot scientists that helped my father bent a needle into his humerus accidently..."

As she got closer she held up her hands, casually showing him there was nothing under her sleeves or on her person (a wise move for coming across any agitated Saiyan) before giving him a hug. Vegeta stiffened and glared at this new Saiyan. His tail starting to bush up as if there were a threat. He looked away, trying to fight his body and more than ever, confused at why he was acting this way.

"Sorry, bud... I was just playing with you." Bulma patted his cheek as she moved out of the hug, but remained before him.

Calming instantly, Goku chuckled, reaching behind his head with one arm, the other one rested lightly at her hip. "It's okay, B…"

Stepping next to her little brother and friend, Bulma looked to Vegeta and Bardock. "Okay, now that he's here, let's try to discuss what this whole betrayer thing is... I mean, it has to be pretty bad if Piccolo's helping us, right?"

Bardock noticed Vegeta's indifferent attitude about the subject and decided he might as well be the one to fill them in, "Yes, it is bad. Raditz's power level is higher than Goku's and Piccolo's combined..." He let that sink in as they exchanged concerned looks. "And while I'm exceedingly stronger than him, it is in all of our best interests that I don't help."

Bulma crossed her arms as her brow wrinkled with thought. "Why?... I mean, I don't doubt Goku can handle it, he's always risen to such stacked odds..." She gave the young Saiyan a wink with a sly smile playing on her lips, which made a certain Prince scowl more. "But if you're really so much stronger, couldn't you just kick this all in the bud before anything bad blooms?"

Bardock stared at her, not used to Bulma's interesting way with words when Mrs. Briefs cut in, asking, "Who's Raditz?"

"Raditz happens to be Goku's brother, Mom. Annnddd, it appears he's been following Vegeta. Which..." Bulma gave the Prince a frustrated look. "He had failed to mention was a prince of these Saiyan people. Jerk." She stuck her tongue out at him, making him blink at the childish look.

"Ohhh, an alien prince!" her mother squealed with delight, tousling her tray slightly and made everyone cringe at the sound.

Bulma rolled her eyes as she walked to the work desk and picked up a screwdriver to twirl around in her hands. "It's not really that big of a deal, Mom… please don't get all extravagant now." Seeing Vegeta's angry scowl from the corner of her eye, she elaborated, "We've had so many princes stay here over the years it shouldn't matter that much… Not to mention I've gone to stay with a few myself. I really don't see what the big deal is." Vegeta shifted, perturbed as her eyes glinted with mischievousness as she said, "They're all so conceited… snobbish, really... just regular old sticks in the mud."

Usually he would be furious hearing someone say that while clearly implying him, but the lack of irritation in her voice and that look on her face that told him she was teasing, once again. The odd feeling returning. It certainly was bizarre having someone mock him in this light manner. It was so… foreign to him. And the verdict was still out on how he should react to it. So he just stared at her with a slight frown on his lips. All the same, it was still evident that his rank had little effect on her. He wondered why he even hesitated in telling her when clearly it made little difference. Him being a prince should be important to her. Everyone across the universe knew of his people, shook with fear… served them without question -well, other than the wretched Lacertilla. But none of these thing held any weight with this woman. So what did impress her?

"Aaannywaay." Bulma stated to pace in the middle of the group as she thumped the screwdriver lightly in her hand. "It seems Raditz is against them and probably wants to kill both of them." She pointed at Bardock and Vegeta with her tool, only to fall silent for a few seconds. She surprised the two new guests as her next words sounded indifferent and neutral, "He is no doubt going to terrorize as many people as he can and as he does this searching he will be racking up hundreds, probably thousands of deaths and an untold amount of damage. Am I right?"

Bardock nodded solemnly, recognizing her apathetic attitude for what it was: her scientific nature as she looked at as some sort of equation she had to solve. "He views this not only as a mission, but a time to blow off steam which regrettably for most Saiyans means exactly that."

She stopped moving, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Is it too much to ask for him to come to Earth ask all nicely and leave peacefully when we tell him no?"

The older Saiyan snorted, "He most definitely won't do that. We Saiyans don't take failure lightly." He hesitated, moving so that he could lean against a filing cabinet. "If he doesn't get what he wants he'll probably just hedge his bets and destroy the whole planet."

Mrs. Briefs face turned white as she gasped, "Oh dear!"

"Yes, it is a very grave situation that I wish we didn't have to be in." Bardock shrugged. "I had hoped Vegeta could help Goku and Piccolo… but obviously that isn't going to happen."

Dr. Briefs cleared his throat, deciding to enter in the conversation. "Now why do you not want to get involved?"

Bardock felt the doctor's eyes on him as he was being analyzed, and he glanced at Vegeta who to anyone else would appear to be staring off into space having a day dream if they didn't know him. Of course his Prince was no help and seeing no other way around it, he answered, "Right now the known universe has four empires, none as strong or horrible as the Cold Empire." Pausing, he thought out his next words carefully. "Freeza is... one of three that rule part of the Cold Empire and he is by far the worst tyrant of them. You can also say he has a certain disdain for Saiyans... but he finds pleasure in creating pain and chaos in general, so he has decided to back the betrayers. Which comes to the issue at hand: they know Vegeta's here and wounded. They know because they are the ones to put him in such a state."

"So this Freeza and the betrayers feel sending just Raditz should take care of the complication," Bulma stated, trying to retain her neutral stance, but failed showing how upset it made her.

"Yes." The older Saiyan nodded with agreement as he studied her, curious about her reaction to this and wondered about her feelings for his Prince. "I'm afraid that if they were to find out that I'm here as well, you would either have a monstrous Saiyan civil war on your hands… or Freeza. I'm not sure which one is worse. Both would most likely end in Earth's destruction and maybe even your people enslaved… And having seen it myself, I do not wish it upon you."

Bulma frowned, still standing there in the middle of them, with her arms crossed and foot tapping. She knew there had to be a solution. "Is there any way around those two outcomes if it does come to you helping?"

Thinking for a few seconds, he nodded. "Maybe, I might be able to discourage an all-out war between us Saiyans if I communicate with the elders and elites first and leave for the base. I know the betrayers have spies and they have also managed to get into our communication system… If they hear I'm not here they may only send one or two to follow up Raditz. Then there is still a chance that they might not tell Freeza… or he just doesn't care if we destroy ourselves." His tone became bitter, "Actually he might get a kick out of that. But nonetheless, there will probably still be a battle on Earth. If all goes well it will only be that one or two... and I will bring warriors back to fight them.

"That's not much to go on," Dr. Briefs said, straightening his glasses.

"I know, and for that I am truly sorry." He shook his head. "But sooner or later Earth will become part of the war with Freeza and the Cold family or one of the other Empires will demand your alliance. Every day dozens of planets that were peaceful and had no knowledge are dragged in and as it stands Earth has already been put on the list once to be purged, and it was merely accidental that the World Trading Organization has forgotten about it." Inside he cringed, realizing he just revealed something he had hoped to not bring up.

But regrettably for him Bulma was quick as a shooting star to catch onto it. "Wait… How do you know we were on the list to be purged?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the tip of Vegeta's tail jitter slightly. "That is... complicated and requires some history. Saiyans have been in space for at least four generations where we took what we want and did what we want, though we did have our honor and word. It wasn't until three generations back that we met the Cold's, and at first they didn't have any other contact with us other than allowing their men to trade with us. Then Freeza came into power and little did we know he was watching us as he started gathering planets and men under his rule." Bardock looked at the ground, thinking. "He was intrigued by our culture... our pride. It captivated him." His eyes came back up, meeting hers. "You see, Freeza enjoys crushing the most prideful of people… He likes them begging at his feet only to destroy everything they protect before either killing them in the most painful ways you can imagine or enslaving them in his army." Unable to look at her anymore, he stared at the ground. "The only thing that sets Saiyans apart from any other race was that we had a level of pride hardly seen in the universe due to Freeza's own rule. When he came to us with a proposition that we become a special group of warriors in his army and for this we would retain our independence, we accepted. As prideful as we had been, we were not foolish or ignorant of what Freeza normally did. We felt we had lucked out and thought he would honor the deal..."

Bulma moved so that she stood next to him. "He turned your honor against you. You held up your end while he never had the intension of doing so..."

Surprised at her insight, Bardock met her eyes, seeing her understanding and the pain for him. "Yes. It was a ploy all along. His plan was to break us... Actually to have us break ourselves and taint us into something more sinister. By the time my generation came, our honor had been twisted, but our pride remained greater than ever... exactly as he wanted it. The more pride, the more there was to lose... We did _everything_ he asked and he still went back on his word, all in the name of entertainment and thrill he gets crushing pride..."

"I don't understand," Bulma said, her voice hinted with the anger she felt, "He has slaves in his army... He rules over conquered planets... What about the other Empires? Why doesn't everyone group together and turn on him? Why aren't they revolting?"

Bardock opened his mouth to reply, but Vegeta cut him off, "Because he separates them. He turns everyone against each other so that everyone feels alone. There is no trust and when you are planning treason against such a brutal tyrant, you need that." His hollow tone left Bulma feeling cold, but it was his whole uncaring approach that really left her empty. Vegeta shrugged as he turned to finally meet her gaze. "Or you could try to kill him yourself... but you can't because he _is_ the most powerful being in the universe."

She frowned, still somewhat confused. "Okay so he's powerful, but there has to be other methods to assassinating someone like him?"

Vegeta snorted as he turned away to stare at nothing in particular again. "No, there aren't. Most poisons don't have any effect on him and even then he has slaves to test the food."

Bardock added, "The Lacertilla are virtually an indestructible race. They can even survive in the vacuum of space."

Bulma looked around the room finding Goku and Krillin staring at the floor, silent and clearly concerned about what they were hearing. Her father was still watching the two Saiyans, reading them... and while her mother appeared to be frozen in place with her tray of refreshments, she knew the older woman was doing the same as her father. She shook her head, unwilling to believe someone was _that_ powerful or unable to kill. "I still think that if my father got enough blood or DNA samples he could create a bio-weapon against them."

"Maybe…" Bardock studied her, then the doctor. "But getting such a sample is nearly impossible. And truthfully, I don't want either of you to be found out by him." At her puzzled look he explained, "You have spirit, Bulma, but even the strongest and mightiest men cave to his torturing techniques and if you do happen to last without giving into his demands he will then use your father… your mother and anyone you ever cared for, including your planet, against you until you give into him. If you or your father's intelligence fell into his grasp..." his voice trailed off, not finishing, but the warning was there.

She tried to quell a shiver. "I… I understand…" After a few seconds she asked, "But what does this have to do with Earth?"

Frowning, Bardock shifted, knowing he had to be careful with his next words. "Yes... We were in Freeza's army and the Cold's have a deal with this private organization that sells planets and depending on the stock, the inhabitants... Someone has to purge these planets or round up the people..."

Bulma's eyes widened as she realized what he was getting at. "You mean, you... The Saiyans killed people and enslaved them for Freeza and that... World Trading Organization?"

"Woman, we have wiped millions of entire races out of existence," Vegeta said, none-too-kindly.

The others stiffened as the room grew heavy with this new information and Bardock shot his Prince a glare, wishing he had kept his mouth shut. "Every Saiyan was required to do at least four months of work and we had to do whatever Freeza commanded..."

"Everyone, there were _no_ exceptions," Vegeta added with a dark smirk, looking right at Goku.

"Oh no," Bulma whispered glancing at Goku, his ape transformation flashing in her mind. Even Goku, who up to that point pretended not to know about it, paled with the realization.

Bardock shook his head, not even bothering to glare at Vegeta as he tried making things better. "Yes, even our young cubs were sent out on their first missions shortly after birth. They would pick a distant planet so that it took a few months to get too, but by the time they got there our cubs were strong enough in their Oozaru to level planets. Obviously, Goku, that is what happened to you... Luckily for Earth you hit your head and forgot everything or there wouldn't be a single earthling alive today."

Bulma looked at her friend, a range of emotions running through her, but mostly pity for him. He was the most kind, fun-loving man she ever knew… and he had been sent here to kill them all. Of course she knew this from before, but with everything being explained, made everything harder to brush off. She snuck a glance at Vegeta who was studying her… looking as if he was waiting for something. Her gaze fell to the floor, thinking it through while the room remained uneasily silent. _They were forced into it… can I really find fault in that? It was either kill or be killed. _She found herself wondering what she would do in that position. Of course she would do anything in her power to save her people… but kill and enslave… The answer came so sudden it almost made her sick. _Yes! _Yes, she would do it. Only in the hope of killing the bastard later.

Unafraid, she met her rough houseguest's gaze, understanding him a little more. She gave a sad smile, seeing pure shock on his face. Her gut twisted slightly with the knowledge that he thought she would turn against him. _"He turns everyone against each other so that everyone feels alone." You know firsthand, don't you, Vegeta? You don't trust anyone because of him..._ She felt sick. If anyone knew Bulma Briefs, they would know that she was big on acceptance and forgiveness… But he didn't know her really, did he? Shit, even if they hadn't been forced into it, the fact that they were now obviously fighting against Freeza won her over in itself. The look on Bardock's face told her he regretted everything he and his people had done, and while Vegeta may pretend not to care… she had a feeling deep down he did.

She had to do something. Had to get them both to realize that they (she) could be trusted. Taking a deep breath, she broke the silence, "While the thought of killing and enslaving anyone revolts me… I do understand the situation the Saiyans were in. If you didn't serve him he would have destroy your planet… You had no choice."

Vegeta snorted, deciding that Bardock had revealed so much already he might as well reveal this, "Freeza did that even when we did follow him like pathetic lap dogs." Bulma could hear the rage shimmering beneath his calm exterior. "Once he realized we Saiyans grow stronger after each battle we are in, he saw fit to eradicate us because he feared that we would get too powerful and actually kill him."

Somewhat amazed by both Bulma and his Prince, Bardock added, "If I hadn't been suspicious of something like that happening and secretly shuttled those willing to listen away, Vegeta might very well have been the only Saiyan living today… Along with Goku."

Krillin shook his head. "Dang, man."

Bulma glanced at Vegeta briefly before looking back at Bardock. "I comprehend why Goku would be saved, but why Vegeta?"

Seeing him flinch slightly, she found herself wishing she hadn't asked… clearly it was not a happy subject for him. Bardock gave him a wary look as well, wondering how far he should continue the story… or more important, how willing Vegeta was in letting them know.

Seeing that he was not discouraging the topic or fleeing the room, he answered, "Vegeta was the strongest Saiyan cub to be born to date and that drew Freeza's attention. When Vegeta was five Freeza decided he personally wanted to _train_ him and demanded the King to hand him over, or else... So we gave Vegeta over to him..."

There was nothing else that needed to be said as everyone in the room became even paler, grasping what that meant. And the last thing Bardock needed or wanted was Vegeta to go ballistic right then… Not that he could do much damage as he was. Other than to himself…

Bulma swallowed, catching her father's eyes, both finally getting the answer to how so many shadows had gotten on Vegeta's scans. "Oh…" Her voice sounded feeble even to her.

Seeing the look on everyone face, especially hers, Vegeta forced his gaze on them and snarled, "I don't want your pity, woman."

"I would never pity someone for surviving what most cannot, Vegeta..." She managed to tune back her emotions as she answered him, only to tare her eyes from him to Bardock, deciding to change the subject, "Well… at any rate, when this whole thing with Raditz and the betrayers' blows-over I really would like to help you and your people, Bardock."

The older Saiyan frowned at how true her words rang. "Honestly, Bulma, I'm not sure what to say…" He shifted his stance, uncomfortable. "As you can imagine, we aren't the most liked race out there. Working for Freeza and our own twisted bloodlust has won us a monstrous image and everyone fears us. Even those who hate Freeza as much as we do would easily hand us over to him just because of that…"

Mrs. Briefs spoke, "Ohh, how horrible. We earthlings would never do that!"

The doctor nodded with agreement as he rubbed his mustache. "That is definitely unthinkable…"

The room fell once more into silence, and before anything else could be said, a ringing noise echoed through the entire house, startling everyone from their thoughts.

"FOOD!" Goku cried happily, seemingly forgetting the hideous topic they had just been discussing, and raced from the room. Most likely wanting to forget it and help lighten the mood.

"Oh no you don't, Goku!" Bulma couldn't help but smirk as she yelled after him, running after him promptly on his heels… all before anyone even realized what was happening.

Krillin chuckled half-heartedly as he started for the door, his mind still reeling from what he had heard. "We better help her or there will be nothing left."

"Oh my…" Mrs. Briefs was close behind him, leaving only the two saiyans and the doctor listening to the yelling and whimpering of Goku and Bulma.

Dr. Briefs eyed the two Saiyans, surprising both Vegeta and Bardock when he stated, "I had a feeling something like this would come about after realizing the full extent of your injuries, Lad. It was the work of a real psychopath, and they don't tend to just let handiwork go freely."

Grunting softly, Vegeta gave him a respectful nod before leaving the room, not wanting to discuss anything else. He felt fairly naked as it was having all this revealed to these people… He didn't need someone who had clearly learned the inner workings of the mind trying to dig into his. Bardock and the doctor both watched him go.

When he knew he was out of earshot, Bardock sighed, "I haven't seen him in five years… and who knows what ghastly things Freeza did to him." He looked to the human doctor. "You, however, have been around him a lot recently… is he as unstable as I think he is?"

Dr. Briefs rubbed his mustache. "With one of my many doctorates being in psychology, I have never seen a case such as this… My most professional opinion is that the Lad is a ticking time bomb just seconds from going off…"

Bardock nodded, his eyes going to the floor in thought.

"But," the doctor's tone lightened, "Given he landed here and was found by my daughter, rest assured that he will not explode. At least not here…" With his confused look he explained somewhat amused, "Clearly you have seen their interactions. If not for her, I'm certain he probably would have killed someone by now."

"Yes, I have seen their interactions, but how?" He felt uneasy, not sure he liked having his prince dependent on this earth girl.

He gestured to the computer at his desk. "Needless to say, I have been concerned about the Lad and what he might do. So I turned on the cameras in the house. While there aren't any in personal rooms and bathrooms, I still wanted to keep an eye on things… just in case." Bardock stood next to him as he typed on the keyboard. "But even so they have caught a few interesting exchanges between them that you might find helpful… Though, I don't like him holding a gun to her or at some points what either of them say to each other… overall I find myself not concerned about him exploding…" Pulling up the videos he wanted, he started the feed and stepped back. "No, my worries are more fatherly related…"

~~~~.~-~.~~~~

_Okay that theory just makes me laugh because it's such an oxymoron statement. And that story about the needle is true… when I was little someone bent a needle into my bone. Needless to say I feel for Goku's plight._


	10. Attachment

- 10 -

Attachment

Dinner that night was… interesting, if that was even the word for it. Personally, Bulma couldn't really think of one to describe all that happened. It began with all of them: her parents, Krillin, Bardock, and Vegeta sitting at the dinner table watching Goku's absurd eating style. Neither the Briefs nor Krillin batted an eye, having been accustomed to it years ago, but seeing the two Saiyans' somewhat horrified and disgusted looks, she found the whole thing rather funny. Especially Vegeta's face… he had been trying so hard to keep his face stoic yet failed miserably as the almost human look came on his face. Her suddenly falling backwards with the chair and rolling laughter had made everyone look at her with puzzlement; even Goku paused momentarily in his eating, but she couldn't stop herself. The entire thing felt somewhat surreal…it had been extremely awkward since the beginning and… at the same time was just really… really funny.

As Bulma's laughter spread to her parents and Krillin... who hadn't missed the two Saiyans' looks while also laughing at her falling backwards... only made her laugh more. After she had finally stopped somewhat, her sides hurting and completely breathless, she managed to collect herself from the floor as she fought down the new waves of giggles at Goku's fake utterly clueless face, his eyes glinting mischievously and the varying emotions on both Bardock and Vegeta's faces. Try as they might, they really weren't altogether unreadable… Goku's father was trying not to grin himself, having caught on to all their amusement… while her cantankerous houseguest clearly thought all of them had lost their minds and was most likely thinking of a snide remark, barely managing to keep it in.

She smiled as she remembered what she had said to them,_"You know… if you continue to sit there staring at Goku he's going to eat it all and your looks of disgust aren't going to mean a damn thing when he's stuffed and you're still hungry."_

As if to prove her point, Goku had continued eating once more. This of course had not been received well by Vegeta… Bulma sighed, leaning back against the wall of the house as she sat on her balcony looking up at the stars. _What had he said? _She played back her memories of the night… Rolling her eyes, she chuckled. _Right… 'This coming from the woman who fell like a fool from her chair and nearly made my eardrums bleed with that horrible shrieking…'_Well it went something along those lines… He had actually used some other choice words… like moron and banshee, among others. Which she had retorted with equally insulting and colorful words, she couldn't just let him get away with insulting her laugh. She had a good laugh… right?

Pushing the thought away, a small smile found its way to her lips, instead thinking about her interactions with her surly Saiyan. At the time she had been angry, but now she found all of it rather comical. That seriously had to be the most she had ever gotten him to talk. Even though he never said more than a few words and was technically insulting her. She knew, thinking back now, that he was only toying with her… Boy did he know how to push her buttons, even while she was pretty sure he had no clue what was going on in her mind… she didn't even know that sometimes… he did know to hit her beauty and intelligence when insulting her. Through the rest of dinner the two of them argued back and forth with little jabbing remarks while her mother tried to chatter mindlessly with anyone and everyone who would listen. Her father would comment whenever appropriate, trying to appease her… while trying not to find the whole thing between her and Vegeta amusing. Krillin kept rolling his eyes and shaking his head as the more childish her retorts became… while Goku was hiding his laughs well as he continued to shovel down food wherever he put it. And while most of her attention had been on Vegeta and trying to come up with comebacks, she had noticed Bardock's curious and attentive gaze on the two of them for most of dinner, a glint of concern with it, but what it meant she really didn't know.

By the time dinner was done and the sun had long set, Goku became noticeably concerned about ChiChi's reaction to him being out so late and bid them a hasty farewell. With the promise that he would return tomorrow... with both Gohan and ChiChi… Bulma didn't give him too much of a hard time. Krillin, on the other hand, she teased freely, but in the end he left as well with his own promise of returning the next day. She had felt sad then, again she couldn't help but think on how it always seemed they were parting or not seeing each other. Even now as she sat there in her pajama shorts and loose t-shirt, her still damp hair clinging to her face as she hugged her bare knees, the feeling crept up on her.

Frowning, she recalled the strange tension she had come back to after watching her friends leave. Her father had gone back to his lab to work on the communication equation and how to incorporate that into an already functional computer so Bardock could talk to the main base without being heard. Her mother had finished cleaning after dinner and was doing whatever she normally did when she wasn't cooking, leaving the two Saiyans alone in her living room. Clearly Bulma had just interrupted something…

_~(Flashback)~_

She walked in the front door, trying to shake her melancholy mood when she saw them, standing a few feet apart facing each other, glaring… tails lashing back and forth. They reminded her of two angry cats facing off and she would have probably laughed any other time, but the heavy tension in the air weighed down on her… warning her that if she did do that, something bad would happen. Especially given they had not noticed her… she knew that because of their tails. Both would have promptly had them wrapped around their waists the second they noticed her. Or anyone for that matter. It seemed they were very careful with them and, remembering how much someone could hurt Goku with his, she understood why. They must only let them be free when they were around those they trusted…

Making her face neutral so they wouldn't know she had caught them, she slammed the door loudly, making her presence known. And yet they didn't move. Puzzled, she glanced between the two of them, unsure what to make of all of this. Did this mean they both trusted her? She felt honored… yet that was pushed to the side by the tension that still suppressed the room. Folding her arms, she waited for them to acknowledge her, but as the minutes passed and they didn't, she grew increasingly irritated. _What the hell got their panties in a twist? _So far she hadn't seen anything to cause this sort of tension… other than the earlier unease… there had been nothing to alert her that something was wrong.

Sighing, she walked towards them. "Okay, I enjoy a good staring contest myself... but this is ridiculous." She ignored Vegeta's glare, focusing on Bardock, whose face had softened somewhat as he looked at her. "Considering what is hanging over us, is now the time to have a pissing contest?" she continued, the question more rhetorical than anything else. "Besides… you haven't seen each other in like…" She paused, not recalling them actually telling. "I don't know, but clearly it's been a while. I would think you guys would be all happy seeing each other. Not standing in my living room looking as if you want to beat the crap out of each other until someone cries uncle… or croaks…"

After getting over his shock over her choice of words, Bardock sighed, "You're right, Bulma…" He turned to Vegeta and to her surprise gave a rather formal bow while saying, "Forgive me, your majesty. I overstepped my authority."

Bulma caught the flick of Vegeta's tail from the corner of her eyes, which signaled the older Saiyan to rise. "No." He turned away from both of them. His tone sounded thoughtful more than anything as he continued, "You did not overstep, Bardock… You are practically the king, though the fools of the court would like to disagree." Bardock's eyes were wide, clearly not having expected him to respond in this manner. "And given all you have done for the Saiyans you deserve respect…" He glanced at him. "Just don't insult me thinking I would stoop so low as that."

Not being privy to what they had been discussing she felt clueless… but even she could tell he had just shown Bardock some sort of reverence that was not normally given, especially by Vegeta. Given what she had seen from him before, this surprised even her. He had never stepped down or shown any sort of high opinion of anyone before. It was so different than his normal rough, arrogant and conceited self… Worried, she covered the two steps to him quickly and leaned against his back, reaching up to feel his forehead… doing it before he even realized what she was doing…

"Are you okay? You must have a fever…" her voice showed her concern and wonderment. "I seriously can't believe I just heard what you said… you never show anyone admiration."

Getting over his shock he growled, "Woman…" His hand seized her wrist somewhat painfully. "What is it with you touching me?" It was then she suddenly realized her embarrassing proximity… her front pressed as it was against his back and left hand at his waist to keep herself steady as her right arm reached over his shoulder.

"Er…" She blushed slightly, remembering he was not one of her close friends either. "Sorry… I sometimes forget about personal space." As she stepped away he let go, glaring daggers at her. "Anyway… seriously, are you the same man I saved, the one who woke up with only rudeness, demands, and no thank-you's whatsoever?"

He turned to face her. "Don't get used to it, woman… because you aren't going to hear anything of the sort from me again." She caught the way his tail moved, lashing back and forth angrily like before and yet there was a subtle difference she couldn't put her finger on.

"Oh really?" She folded her arms as her brow rose, giving him a small, playful grin. "You sound so sure of yourself, don't you?"

"Hn."

"Well you better be careful, mister… that to me sounds like a challenge, and if you have learned anything about me you know I sure do love those…" Mischief played on her face as she rubbed her hands together. "Before this is all over I promise I'll make you eat those words when I get you to thank me."

His eyes narrowed as he snorted, "That is never going to happen, woman."

She simply continued to smile. "We shall see…"

After they stared at each other for a minute Bardock interrupted, his amusement not so hidden… his tail flicking ever so slightly. "If the two of you are done, I actually had a few questions for you, Bulma."

She eyed him. "Shoot…" At his confused look she added, "That means go for it… tell me."

"I was wondering if you could enlighten me on how you met my son. From what I heard it was an important event and yet he hasn't really said anything…" His curiosity… and something else… maybe longing, shined in his black eyes. She smiled, having expected as much; what man wouldn't want to know about his son's life?

"Of course… but first let me just ask how much he told you about the time before we met?" She glanced backwards then sat on the oversized chair. He followed her motion, sitting on the couch across from her.

He frowned. "Unfortunately not much… he mentioned a Grampa Gohan… I was hoping he would tell me, but other things happened."

She snickered, "That's putting it lightly… ChiChi is... something else, and I can just imagine how well she took all this." As she spoke she noticed how Vegeta shifted uncomfortably, his tail hanging somewhat limp as if he didn't know whether to be there or not. Or maybe if he even wanted to be there.

"She's always been… controlling… if that's the right word. Hell, to get Goku to marry her she let him believe a wedding was a type of food!" She laughed again at the memory of it before sighing, "But as far as I can tell she's been good for him. He would always get into trouble, dragging me along with it… so far I haven't heard anything about trouble until now." She glanced at Vegeta again. "And this time I can't say he is the only guilty one since I found this jerk…" She gestured to him with her head before focusing her attention on him.

"And will you sit down before you have an aneurism trying to decide whether you want to listen or go?" Seeing him stiffen uncomfortably she added, trying ever so vaguely to ease him, knowing he didn't want to admit he was actually curious as to what she had to say about her friend, "Or is my voice really that offending to your ears?"

He sat finally with a huff, "I think I can tolerate it for a little longer."

She grinned, her eyes going back to Bardock who had a knowing look on his face. "Anyway… I can only assume what exactly happened given I hadn't met Gohan before his death, but obviously he had found him as a baby and raised him as his own." Leaning back in the chair, she crossed her bare legs. "At first Goku had been… somewhat violent… or at least that's what he told me. Until he accidently fell from the top of a waterfall and hit his head on the rocks below." She shrugged. "Many think he is… hindered by that hit to the head, but from personal experience I know it's merely a show. He does have a brain and he does use it." Smiling, she thought back to the day she met him. "Back when I first met him he was very naïve and lived in seclusion… and now he just likes everyone thinking he is naive because it's all he knows…"

A small grin appeared on his lips. "You know him very well, don't you?"

"Yes…" She blushed slightly. "He was actually my first real friend… I mean, most would think I wouldn't have any problems gaining friends because of my parents' money and position… and how I look, but after awhile you realize it's not really you but all that you have they are… 'friends' with." Not wanting them to read more into it, she continued quickly, "It was one of the reasons why I left…" She paused, knowing it best to keep the dragon balls out of it. She had done the same when talking to Vegeta when he was unconscious... just in case. Besides. they would think she was crazy… magical balls that granted wishes? Yeah right.

"I went on an adventure, exploring the world by myself when I was fifteen, and that's when I stumbled upon him accidently…" She giggled, "Actually I ran into him with my car. My first thought had been that I hit a six foot fish, which he had been carrying with him for dinner…" Shaking her head, she was unable to stop from smiling and continued, "He thought I was a monster and walked over all macho and serious-like before lifting my car above his head and throwing it ten yards… with me inside I might add." She wrinkled her nose but smiled again. "Needless to say I was… stunned and amazed, given no man could lift cars and hurl them like he just did… and he was just a child.

"Getting out of the car I calmly told him I was not a monster. But he was still really suspicious and hostile." She looked at Vegeta. "Actually much like you are, now that I think about it…" Vegeta frowned, clearly not happy she had compared him to Goku. "But once I told him I was a girl he grew curious… having never met anyone besides his grandfather before, let alone a girl…" Laughing and turning somewhat pink she added, "Then he looked up my dress trying to find a tail… oh I was floored… that was until he told me tails must take longer to grow on girls and not to worry… which surprised me… After I explained how my car was not a monster, he invited me back to his house. And even thou I thought him really strange for wearing what I thought at the time as a clip-on tail, I decided to go with him. My own curiosity got in the way… Not to mention, he also broke my transportation and it was getting dark." Sighing, she leaned forward. "On the way I learned his name and that it meant 'sword of light' and that his grandfather had trained him in martial arts... Then he laughed at my name, saying it sounded sillier than his… and joyously started calling it out…" Crossing her arms, she huffed, "Jerk…" Pushing it away, she smiled again. "After that he decided to tag along… wanting to see the world with me…"

She laughed, "The first day out trouble in the name of a very hungry and huge Pterodactyl- a flying beast- attacked us and decided I was the better snack and took me… At the time he didn't know he could fly so he used my motorcycle and a steep hill to propel himself in the air. Even then he was just shy of the beast and used this magical stick that elongates to break its neck… He didn't really think about the landing though, so there I was screaming my head off as we free fell to the ground… Didn't help any that he was laughing his ass off before using his pole to skewer my shirt to a cliff so I wouldn't hit the ground while he landed without a scratch…" Shaking her head, she leaned back again. "That should have been my first clue how it all would turn out… but of course I didn't let it deter me."

When neither said anything after a couple seconds, she continued, "The next day I learned how much he really didn't know, having never heard of a bath among other things… So I showed him and then found out that the damn tail was real as he washed his back with it… Getting after my initial shock, I decided his genes must have just mutated or something…" She chuckled, "As you can imagine dealing with a boy who lived in the wilderness with no other living soul, there were many _boundary _issues and other common things he just didn't know, so it was up to me teach him. I partially raised him the first three years…" She shook her head. "I think he had been living alone for a while… given how much he didn't know. Though he sure did know his fighting…"

Bardock was studying her. "What about this Gohan? What happened to him?"

She frowned. "That… is a very good question. It wasn't until a year after meeting him that it came up. We were trapped in a dungeon in one of our many adventures and when I mentioned it was a full moon he told me about a horrible monster his grandfather told him about that came out during the full moon and it was this monster that killed him… Of course you can imagine what happened once he looked at the moon and turned into said monster… a giant fucking ape certainly wasn't what I had expected." She rubbed her brow. "Needless to say, the dungeon wasn't the problem anymore given he had destroyed it…" Sighing, she shook her head. "No, the giant ape rampaging was… and then he got the notion he wanted to eat me. Luckily our friends cut off his tail and he changed back to normal or things wouldn't have turned out so well…" she hesitated at their shocked expressions. "What? You do turn into giant crazed apes, right?"

Vegeta growled, "Oozaru. The form is called Oozaru, woman, and no, we are not all crazed beasts."

Bardock cleared his throat to hide his chuckle. "We train the children from birth how to control their… Oozaru instincts."

"Oh…" She glanced between them thoughtfully. "That is a good thing. One was certainly enough for me… and unfortunately it happened twice."

"So his tail grew back…" Bardock nodded, clearly having thought them cutting it was the reason why he didn't have it anymore.

"Yup… both times…" With their puzzled looks she added, "Oh, Goku's tail didn't come back when he had it surgically removed…"

"HE WHAT?" they both cried, startling her.

Brow rising, she studied their horrified and shocked expressions. "Well, he removed it… I think he finally made the connection that it was him hurting everyone and he didn't want to hurt anyone else… but what's the big deal… It's not like he could control it like you guys."

Vegeta snorted, "Of course you wouldn't understand, woman. Our tails are our pride, it's what makes us Saiyan and gives us our strength. It's an embarrassment to lose one's tail, let alone cut it off."

Bardock nodded, clearly not happy about this little news, and added, "If he were with his people he would have been stripped of his rank, which is even worse than a slave…"

Her mouth made an 'o' shape, realizing what they were saying. That certainly would explain their horror… She frowned. "I forgot about the whole slave thing."

Bardock glanced sideways at Vegeta before asking, "You don't have slaves?"

"No… its illegal, old man," Vegeta answered for her as she made a face that showed her disgust.

He sighed, understanding her attitude, and frankly wasn't surprised with how they acted the other day. "We unfortunately do… with the destruction of our planet most of them were killed along with the main part of our people, and considering we no longer purge, we haven't been able to really renew the class." He paused. "But I do agree… slavery is a very vile thing. It is one of the many things that have corrupted our people. I've been trying for years to rid it totally. Which is another reason why I need to be careful… many of the court believe we should get more, and Earth, unfortunately, would be easy pickings."

She laughed nervously, "Yeah… we don't want that…" A thought suddenly struck her. "Wait… how, then, are we going to trade with you? I mean… they have to know about us…"

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking suddenly tired. "I don't know… yet… but I'll figure something out."

She nodded, stifling a yawn before looking at the clock. "Holy crap it's late… let's get you a room, Bardock."

_~(Back to present)~_

Bulma sighed. The whole thing about slaves was the reason why she was out there under the stars. Vegeta had told her before, but she was having problems sleeping this time, her mind disturbed with new thoughts. Strangely, she trusted Bardock… and it wasn't just because he was Goku's father. The way he spoke, his eyes… relayed a wisdom few men – including earthlings – possessed. He would never knowingly try to harm her people, but what if it happened accidently? _Or it's us versus his own people? _There was no way to protect against that… Goku was just one man… She shook her head and closed her eyes tightly, trying to dislodge the horrible images from her mind. She felt torn… wanting to help them and yet at the same time wanting to protect Earth.

Then there was Vegeta caught in the middle… And the promise she had made to him. She wasn't one to go back on her word… but could she protect him if he was the cause of their destruction? Biting her lip, she opened her eyes, staring at the expanse of space and the twinkling stars. She knew she wouldn't find the answers in their glowing forms, but she found comfort in them. _Even though… somewhere out there is Freeza… _She shivered. Her conflicting thoughts once more on her Saiyan…_Wait… When did he become my Saiyan? _That in itself was more horrifying than the whole slave thing. When had she grown so attached to the unruly man? Sure she had practically slaved over him for two weeks, seeing that he healed right… then tried to help and understand his mental mess for another week… but she had always thought she could stop any moment.

Now the truth was slapping her in the face with the cold reality of it all. She cared for him… like one of her friends' kind of caring and not some sort of stranger caring. She couldn't just turn her back on him, even though all he had given her was insults, grief, and was a huge pain in her ass. Breathless, she shook her head… _How he manage that? _Bulma was proud for being a practical woman, and though she did have tendencies to fall for bad boys, she kept her head level and logical... for the most part. Knowing when enough was enough. She might drool over boys every so often, but with age she had learned not to fall over every single hot guy she came across, and Vegeta… though very good looking in his own right… was no different. She had done that before and had been burned. And she wasn't looking for some fling that lasted a few months or maybe a few years… but a love that lasted.

That type of love didn't come from space men who just so happened to land at your feet. But friends… it appeared did. Hell, this would be the second time… well most likely third considering Bardock. Pinching the bridge of her nose she shook her head. _What am I… a homing beacon for aliens? Or just Saiyan men? _She chuckled at herself. Would she really have it any other way? Sure, Goku had tried to eat her once, but she hadn't been lying in the fact that he had been her first true friend. She knew the answer before even thinking it. _No._ She cherished the time she spent with Goku and wouldn't change it for the world. Actually now she had to thank it, it was the only reason she could really read Vegeta. When Goku was in his serious mode he was scary… during their adventures he had killed quite a few people; some were on accident, but when it came down to it and the people just ignored his mercy, he could and would kill. When he was in that frame of mind it was hard to guess what he was thinking, and he could switch so easily to his carefree mode…

It was also how she knew what the small, subtle movements of their tails meant. It was a form of communication, which shouldn't really be that big of a surprise given that both cats and dogs used it. While Vegeta's voice and body screamed wrath and anger… his tail more often than not gave him away and told her he was inflicted, troubled. Even when wrapped around his waist it would move every so often… She didn't realize until earlier that day, seeing Bardock and Vegeta standing toe-to-toe that she had even been doing it. Having been so in tune with Goku's tail when he was younger and having a photographic memory… it just came second nature to her…

There was another reason why she couldn't turn her back on Vegeta, and it had nothing to do with Goku or even her promise. Her gut was telling her that she needed to… had to stay with him… And her gut never failed her. Well, it never lied. Sometimes it would remain silent, letting her fall into heartbreak… Maybe she chose to ignore it? Whatever. All that mattered was that she felt sick thinking about not helping him and somehow believed that under everything… all his baggage and pent up emotions… was something special. What it was… she wasn't sure. It would be naive to think he would be like Goku… or even Bardock. Not after all he had been through… But maybe… just maybe she could show him the way to a different life.

Sighing, she stood up from her spot… feeling mentally drained after thinking so long and hard about her inner conflict. She still didn't know how she thought about the slave thing and her people being at risk, but for what it was worth… she knew she couldn't turn away from Vegeta. If anything, he needed a friend more than ever… Huffing, she shook her head. What was she getting herself into?

_~(Few hours earlier than when Bulma sat on balcony…)~_

Bardock watched Vegeta as his gaze shadowed her every move as she led them to his new housing and told him where everything was before excusing herself. His own thoughts troubled. While the cub swore on his Saiyan honor he would never fall so low as to have relations out of his own race, he knew better… for he had seen it on the way to the planet. Earth had been a hot zone, even before Vegeta had gotten captured. He just never realized it. When the girl told him the story of how she met his son, the visions came back, clearer to him. His son and this girl were practically siblings, and he kind of owed her for looking out for him…

But at the moment that was far in the back of his mind. Instead, he was worried if there was anything he could do to stop the inevitable from happening… having watched the videos Dr. Briefs had showed him… he doubted. Bulma was a breed of woman he had never come across before… her temper and attitude at times were almost Saiyan in nature. Yet, her human tendencies combined with that made it all the worse. She cared… She looked beyond past sins and looked for the good in everyone. In some ways he had his son to blame for that… while she had surely shaped him, he had also shaped her. She hadn't been like that before meeting him… At least that was what he gathered from all the visions.

This duel nature was what made her unpredictable. Even he had been surprised so many times today by the slip of a creature. One second arguing with the prince with a quick tongue and interesting words, and the next smiling… Scolding them for fighting just to turn around and tease Vegeta for saying what he had said to her. But there was another issue with this. Should he try to stop this? The change in his prince was huge… and she was the sole cause. She was right… given she had only known him for a week or so... but never did Vegeta compliment someone or put himself below another like he had earlier that night. And it had only been after she had spoken… calming the rage instantly.

Before she entered he feared Vegeta… even though he couldn't do a thing physically, mentally he could lash out, and depending on the force behind it he could do some major damage. Though he knew he wouldn't kill him, that didn't mean he wanted the pain. He had been standing his ground, trying not to show his fear, knowing the second his prince smelled it he would be in trouble. Nor could he back down, partly due to his own pride and the fact that it would have also made him lash out. He had been afraid when sensing Bulma coming in, worried Vegeta would lash out at her physically instead, but to his surprise the murderous look in his eyes (one he got when he was about to kill someone) seemed to soften, the tip of his tail twitching. Even before opening her mouth her presence had had a noticeable effect on him.

He was further surprised when she didn't say anything, but made an effort to slam the door, announcing her presence as if they didn't know she was there… then waited… before finally speaking. It was almost like she knew doing anything else would have been dangerous. She interrupted them perfectly, like a true Saiyan would when breaking up a fight of that nature: Drawing part of the attention to herself, then swiftly bringing to their attention how idiotic their actions were, while at the same time insulting them on some level. Not enough, of course, to make the fighting Saiyans want to hurt her instead.

Had being around his son really given her such an insight to his people? He agreed with her in the aspect that Goku wasn't as stupid as he let on, but she made it seem that he held more intelligence than even he would give him credit for. But given his actions in personally removing his tail, his own decision… he could see what she meant. Saiyans loathed losing their tails and his son had been no different… even he had seen the wishful looks at his and Vegeta's tails. If Goku had known there was another way to protect everyone while keeping it, he would have taken it… But the fact that he made the choice to remove it anyway showed clear thought and judgment.

Why couldn't this be just a fling? Saiyans had those… And there had been hardly any fear of producing offspring because their species needed the right conditions. Every year there would be a blood red full moon and their animalistic natures would come out without them actually changing, consuming the mind. It was how his sons had been born. It ensured their species continued to produce offspring, considering the alternative method of actual mating was rare and difficult. It was a process that required both to give complete control and trust in the other, and for saiyans that was nearly impossible… well, at least for the past few generations it had been. Now with no moon on most of the bases… and those that did have ones didn't have the right energy waves… their race was slowly dying out. They were unable to give themselves to a life-mate. Unable to be more open and trusting. Their own pride was going to be their downfall.

If Bulma was a Saiyan he would have been thrilled… but given Vegeta's history, no Saiyan female would trust him like this frail earthling did. Not after all that he had done in Freeza's name and destroying one of his people's bases… He was their prince, but he was also their enemy. An image of what they hated. Though it wasn't his fault, they still blamed him. No… this would have never happened with a Saiyan woman. They lacked the emotion and kindness Bulma had… which had been hammered into their very beings to turn against since birth.

Like Bulma he was torn. Should he let them continue on their course? If he did, his prince would then become the ruler their people desperately needed… not to mention saving him from the void he now waded through. Yet, the most obvious problem with that was her not being a Saiyan. Their people wouldn't accept that and would truly turn their backs on him or worse… Or he could stop it. Stopping what was ever-so-slowly forming between the two of them. His people would still partly accept him like they did now… and Bulma would surely fair better. And yes, he did find himself caring about the girl's wellbeing. Her personality and Saiyan-like nature at times made it easy to form an attachment to her. Let alone she meant so much to his son…

Vegeta looked at his mentor when he sighed deeply; having heard that sound a few times before, he wondered what Bardock was thinking… He knew the older Saiyan only did that when he was pondering something that really troubled him. He looked away abruptly. What a stupid question, he knew what it was already. The old man thought him so weak… so pathetic… She was attractive, yes, and maybe even the first woman he ever thought such things about when not being controlled or toyed with... But in no way would he be willing to fall so low… Not when he had control again. His fists tightened with rage. He had honored the man with no truer words and he still thought so low of him. It only showed how badly Earth was affecting him.

"Calm yourself, boy… I am not thinking what you think I am." Vegeta's head snapped up to meet his eyes.

There was a frown on Bardock's face and a knowing look in his eyes. "And for your information, I do not view being with humans as lowly and not just because part of my blood is one…" Vegeta relaxed somewhat, surprised. "If anything, Bulma would be one of the best choices if we were forced to go that route," he sighed, shaking his head. "My son and his wife are proof… they are bonded. How I don't know… but they are."

_And already you are starting the process with her…_Which he couldn't say of course. How would Vegeta know the first steps to the true mating were the constant insults they had already shared between them? He was five when given to Freeza… And his mental frame of mind before being captured made Bardock wary about bringing up such conversations. A few times… wouldn't have made him too concerned, but with the lab incidents and dinner… he realized that it might have already been too late, having been through it himself. Once it started, rarely did it stop until the bond and mating were complete or they turned on each other. Another problem was how neither one even realized it or how quickly it had happened. It wasn't natural progression. Part of the reason why the first steps were the insults and arguments was because they didn't want to believe it… but the two Saiyans involved knew.

It had to be different because she was human… not having the same social and cultural barriers they did. She already trusted him. That much was evident… and even cared. That process for Saiyans took a year at least… but even that was rare. And not only did the female have to trust and actually care, the male did as well… Which meant that the main thing keeping the inevitable from happening between Vegeta and Bulma was the boy's own problems with trust. If it was anyone but Bulma he would have stopped worrying right there… Bardock never thought anyone could win over his prince, but she was unknowingly doing the impossible. The second and only other thing that kept it from happening was Bulma. She was prideful herself, and he got the feeling she wasn't about to have a relationship knowing there wasn't much hope for the future…

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, he continued speaking, "Which leads me to think it is easier to form bonds with them."

Vegeta snorted, "Hn…" He wasn't sure he liked hearing that. "How many births since I've been gone?"

"Fifteen, but six died without warning…" Bardock looked out the window. "On the bases with moons there have been many miscarriages and the six deaths all come from them."

Remaining stoic, Vegeta stared at the ground. Had he hoped it would be different? Truthfully he hadn't thought about it until now. But it was something he should be thinking about… should be trying to solve. If he was to be king someday… It was certainly troubling, knowing his race was slowly going to die out. Disappear forever… Was it bad that he didn't really care? He never really let such things trouble him. It wasn't until coming here that he even considered his people in his thoughts. Well… no. That wasn't entirely true… Only once since boarding Freeza's ship had he cared, but that was a more recent memory he didn't want to relive anytime soon.

"Any new matings?" he asked, surprising Bardock.

"Just one… and unfortunately that was Goku."

He turned away, not liking to see his mentor's surprise that he was asking these things. It was the horrible truth that he hadn't really showed concern about his people before, and Vegeta didn't like how that pained him. "You should check out the moon here. If it forced Kakarot to change it might have the right energy, especially if it made him so crazed."

Bardock's eyes widened, realizing he was right. "I'll look into it…" He scratched the scar on his cheek, thinking. The other moons didn't affect them the same way, but then that wasn't new. Their own planet had two moons and only the yearly one made reproduction out of true mating as a life-mate one hundred percent certain to produce viable offspring. The white moon that happened every one hundred years was a different story all together...

There were a few minutes of silence before Vegeta finally asked, tone dripping in sarcasm, "So are you going to tell me who is behind your son and the betrayers, or are you going to make me beg?"

Bardock snorted, having known Vegeta had been wanting to ask about that the whole time. "Go rest, boy. I'll tell you tomorrow. Waiting another day isn't going to kill you."

Vegeta growled, but knew nothing he said would change his mentor's mind. When the older Saiyan got that tone and look, nothing would deter him. It was the reason why he was as strong as an elite and their race was still alive. It also allowed him to get things done when the court disagreed with him. And it was the one reason why Vegeta didn't kill him even when he had wanted to countless times before.

As he went to leave, Bardock spoke with a grin on his lips, "As the earthlings say… sleep well, boy."

Vegeta flipped him off as he left the room and did not bother to look back, knowing the old man was just trying to rub in the fact that he didn't get an answer to the one question he was dying to know. As he walked past the woman's door towards his own he shook his head as a grin of his own ever so slightly appeared. His relationship with Bardock had always been… different. He knew he owed the older Saiyan a lot, and though he had fought him every step of the way, never once had he let his rage actually kill him… hurt yes, but kill… never. Clearly, since he was still standing. And tonight would have been no different. Though Bulma's words had made him remember things from his life before the last five years… The time spent with Bardock… his mentor. The old Saiyan was the only one, besides Tash… and now Bulma, who could get away with standing up to him. And all for completely different reasons. He respected Bardock… before his life became so messed up he had been his teacher in their race's history among other studies upon his mother's request, and after he had freed him from Freeza he had quite literally beat him at times into submission so he wouldn't destroy them all, bringing damage to his own body in the process. Then there was the whole period of relearning and furthering his knowledge of the Saiyan culture.

Entering his room, Vegeta looked at the pale moonlight on the floor… He wondered why Bardock hadn't felt it. The moon here was different than any he had felt before. Was it because he had forgotten? That didn't make sense. Vegeta couldn't really remember what the yearly moon on his planet felt like. It was lost under other memories he had forced himself to forget. He was almost willing to attempt resurfacing them just to know, but the thought was quickly squashed. He was already having troubles with his past and these thoughts Bulma had planted in his head. The last thing he needed was to open more troubles that were better off left alone. What was the phrase he heard Bulma use? Let sleeping dogs lie? He didn't know what a dog was, but that certainly fit this current situation.

With the thought of the woman he growled, striding over to his bed and lying down. Bardock telling him after dinner when they were alone that he needed to be careful with the woman… the second time in one day… It was infuriating. And yet this last time had been different. He had heard the urgency. He could see the concern in his body language and the way his tail jittered. Bardock didn't give such warnings unless warranted. First, the thought that he would ever couple with Bulma had startled him. Then he just snapped suddenly, angry that Bardock would think such a thing… even now he didn't see what he was so worried about. The woman amused him… and frustrated him… That was it. He wanted to figure her out, because she was right, he didn't understand her. But there was nothing there to really be concerned about… Again, Bardock didn't say things unless they needed to be said… Had he seen something? A vision maybe?

Maybe he would stop trying to make the woman angry… stop insulting her to get a rise… He could just ignore her altogether. No… that would be impossible. Bulma wasn't about to let him do that… Then what should he do?

~~~~ .~-~. ~~~~


	11. Relapse into Darkness

- 11 -

Relapse into Darkness

_Images flashed behind his closed eyelids. Too fast… too blurry… He was unable to focus in on any of them no matter how hard he tried. If he had been awake, maybe he might have been able to, but in the confines of sleep he had no control. He was helpless, trapped in the whirlwind in his mind, unable to gain any ground, unable to understand or see. And yet his subconscious got a dark foreboding feeling. Much like when he had seen the visions of Freeza destroying his planet and then seeing his own death. Or when he got the images of Vegeta with the tyrant... Maybe he was seeing all of it and his mind was withholding it from him, protecting him. It had done that before too, though rarely._

_Forcing himself to come to a more alert and awake state he managed to captured and freeze one of the blurry, obscure images. He couldn't discern much, but what he could was the hint of irritation. Of fear. Of pain. Some fleeting, some overwhelming. Something bad had happened, that much he could tell. But what, he didn't know. He had the faint feeling of two… maybe three people contained in the vision and only two were giving him feedback. The third -if there was a third- he got nothing from and a cold swell of dread crept over him. Either there was no one there, or someone was mortally wounded or someone was dead. There were no other possibilities._

_Pitiful._

_Pathetic._

_Weak._

_This chanted over and over in his mind as it did in the person's, like a drum or the chorus to a song. The words vicious… vile. All of them filled with self loathing and hatred. And yet underneath he felt anguish so faint he almost missed it. A longing… a want. No, it was a need. And yet the chorus continued, pounding this other faint feeling down, kept it down. Not allowing any of it to surface. There was also consuming rage threatening to break, shimmering just on the brink and held back by a thin fragile thread._

_Useless._

_Disgraceful._

_Weak._

_He knew this person, this rage… knew it all too well. If the familiar chorus wasn't enough this rage confirmed it. There was no way to not to know, having spent so many visions inside the boy's head. Fury and pain were all he got from him most of the time. And yet this was different. Never before had he actually felt something other than those two things. No matter how faint it was… it still was there. And it was not something to overlook. Also there was the feeling of not wanting to look down at whatever Vegeta held. The overwhelming need not to look down, which was why the chorus sounded in both their minds._

_Pitiful._

_Pathetic._

_Weak._

_Bardock turned his attention to the other person. The fear and unease washed over him and yet was held back with steady determination. He also got the impression this person was a her… Bulma maybe? No… he doubted she felt such things around Vegeta on account of how she interacted with him, which meant it had to be another. But who? Bulma's mother wasn't afraid of the boy either. Why? Bardock wasn't exactly too sure on that one, but knew it with utmost certainty. There was also how she made both Vegeta and himself feel when looking at them… very uncomfortable._

_His search for the identity of the woman was solved when she suddenly spoke, "Crap… um we can't let them see her like this, so I'll go downstairs and distract them and break the news to them while you take care of her. Unless, of course, you want to deal with the emotional stuff?"_

_Why would ChiChi be in a vision? True, he would see her tomorrow most likely, but would they stay here? He wasn't sure and really didn't care. What did matter was what she had said. Who was she talking about? He had a sinking suspicion he knew -making him feel- pain, sadness, guilt? Was he really attached to the intelligent and cheerful girl that he would actually feel this? He pushed the thought from his mind. The fact was he didn't know if she really was dead. She could be unconscious. But that would still mean she got hurt and badly if he couldn't get anything from her._

_The backlash of Vegeta's conflict pulled him away from that topic. The ire at being commanded to do something let alone this… there was no way he was going to take care of the woman. It was below him. Besides, she got herself into trouble and only had herself to blame. At least those were the thoughts he kept telling himself, ignoring completely the hint of guilt he was feeling underneath. But Bardock didn't miss it. No matter what the boy told himself, he did feel bad about what had happened to this person who he could only place as Bulma, whatever that may be. And knew it was in some aspects his fault… But the chorus, the rage, wrapped him in a cold, ruthless blanket, blinding him to anything else he may or may not feel._

_Feeble._

_Pathetic._

_Weak._

_Unceremoniously he walked over to… something… Bardock wasn't sure, and dropped Bulma on it with little care to her person. Also he had been very careful not to look at the girl as he forced his deadly gaze on ChiChi. She had been about to yell at him, but the words froze in her throat seeing that look… remembering his threat from earlier… and she was alone with him. No one to protect her._

_"You are insane, harpy, if you think I'll do anything so degrading." His lip curled up with a growl. "And if you dare open that trap of yours to yell at me, I'll gladly rip out your throat for you."_

_Much to her relief, he turned from the room swiftly and walked out… more like fleeing but she didn't know that. She felt like she wanted to faint, but managed to hold onto some of the strength she found earlier. Her body trembled as she relaxed. How in the world could anyone think fondly of that man? She looked to Bulma, sadly shaking her head. No matter what the blue-haired woman and Goku had told her, all she saw was a wolf amongst the sheep, bidding its time until he could slaughter them all._

_"I'm sorry…" She walked over tears filling her eyes. "But I think your kindness is misplaced, Bulma."_

Bardock jerked awake. His breathing labored and mind troubled as he frantically tried to make sense of what he had seen. The thoughts, the emotions swirling in his mind. The only thought that was his was, _What have I done?_ By warning the boy against growing an attachment to the girl would all this happen? Would the foreboding he felt come to pass? He lay back, his head turning to the window… seeing the faint stars in the near dawn sky. He really hoped he didn't cause this, but a sinking feeling in his gut told him he had. Closing his eyes he sighed, not ready to greet the day that he was certain would turn out to be horrible.

.~-~.

Bulma woke up as the sun peaked through the slit in her curtains over her balcony doors and groaning, she pulled the covers back over her head. Like Bardock she had a bad night. But unlike his very real visions, hers were just dreams. Horrible. Twisted. And dark dreams. But dreams nonetheless. Her mind had taken Bardock's words about Freeza, how Vegeta had been given to him at five, and the whole slavery bit and envisioned it all -or tried to- leaving her body drenched in cold sweat as she tossed and turned. Her mind was certainly too creative for its own good and now the lingering effects stayed with her, knotting her stomach and making her want to curl up in her bed and stay there forever. Maybe helping the Saiyans was not such a good idea... She sighed flopping on her back and staring up at the ceiling. No, this was her mind taking things to the extreme. Nothing was going to happen...

Shivering, she got out of bed and went to her personal bathroom, wanting to shake the sick feelings. She was taking a huge risk not just with her life but all of Earth offering to help after this whole Raditz thing was over with. And for the first time she wondered if she was risking too much to satisfy her own conscience. But at the same time Bardock was right, sooner or later Earth would be dragged into the affairs of the rest of the universe. Hell, it had been luck alone that they weren't already... There had to be a way to help the Saiyans and protect her people at the same time. Just had to be.

Brushing her teeth she mulled it over, wondering how she could protect her home, her people... her family from the Saiyan's fate. She liked the idea of being prepared. One couldn't never be under prepared truthfully. Maybe she could talk to her dad later and they could figure out some shield or a machine that hid them? But should they tell their alien houseguests about it was another big issue. She felt awful for even thinking it. But knew that it was better they didn't. Like the dragon balls there were just some things better left not said.

Wiping her mouth she walked over to the tub and started her bath, having decided she would rather have a nice long soak in the jetted bath than go to the other bathroom for a quick shower. While it was irritating at times when she was in a hurry to get ready she still wouldn't trade her lavish bathtub for a smaller one so a shower could be fit into the room. Her bathtub was the biggest one in the house and looked much more like a hot tub than a tub. And as she took her clothes off and sank into the war inviting water she was soooo happy that she had made her father install it all those years ago after coming back from her first set of adventures with Goku. Going days on end without a bath and getting hot and dirty in the desert had sucked, and she was never going to let that happen again. Ever.

Sighing with the bliss she sank even farther until she was all the way under and blew bubbles under the surface. Breaching the water, she filled her hungry lungs and smiled. With the thought of those days... the memories were all coming back to her. While the lack of hygiene had been horrible overall she held all of it in high regard. Even that time she unknowingly flashed Master Roshi and Turtle. Sure, when she had found out she had been mortified and oh-so furious at Goku. Now she looked back and laughed at it all. Poor kid didn't know any sort of boundaries and taking off underwear after realizing she didn't have _boy parts_ certainly had crossed a huge line. Neither of them had told anyone that he had done it... She knew for a fact that he was embarrassed about it. But it was still fun to tease him every-so-often. Even if he pretended not to know and the other didn't get it, it was their own personal inside joke.

For fifteen minutes Bulma rested against the sloped side of the tub, shifting through all the memories, recalling everything perfectly due to her photographic memory, though some words and speeches escaped her now. All of it had been good, until her mind fell to Yamcha. Her mood darkened swiftly with thoughts of him. How he had once been so bashful, timid around women. He had come a long way from that, very, very far. She groaned in frustration, finding that her peaceful bliss was gone with that through and finished with the bath she finished washing herself before completing her morning rituals.

Dressing in another one of her black pair of short shorts and a red tank top, she quickly put makeup on. With so many people around she just had to look her best. Though, why she was putting so much effort into looking good really didn't make sense seeing as how she normally only did it to attract guys. Goku was taken and the thought that she would even try was certainly not pleasant. Yes, he was handsome, she could admit that and be jealous of ChiChi for having such a great man at her side, but he was like a brother to her. If things had been different maybe, but as it stood she really didn't want things to be different between them and she could never break up a happy home. Then there was Krillin... for reasons already stated, nope. Bardock... just _ewww_. That was like Goku but _worse_. He was probably as old -if not older- than her father. Or grandfather. _Ahh that's so creepy._ She quelled a tremble of repulsion.

Of course all that remained was Vegeta. _Nope, not going there._ Again, for reasons stated. He was just a friend. She was not insane or suicidal. Besides, she doubted he even knew what love was let alone how to take care of a girl right. She wrinkled her nose hoping she wasn't going this on the off chance Yamcha might show up, pleading as usual. No. She shook her head. It definitely wasn't that. Three weeks without a single call? Not until now realizing this... Nope, just more proof that she was better off without going through that pain.

Sighing she looked at herself in the mirror. It was really foolish given she was probably going to get all sweaty working on that pod again... But whatever. With everything done Bulma exited her room, smiled to herself as she passed Vegeta's door and continued down the stairs hearing her mother hum softly as she cooked breakfast.

As she hit the landing Bulma greeted her cheerfully, "Hey, Mom!"

"Oh." Mrs. Briefs turned to her. "Bulma dear, good morning. You sound happy. Bardock and your father are working on something in his lab, would you get them for me? Breakfast is almost ready."

The heiress nodded as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and the orange juice from the fridge, pouring herself a drink. "Did they say what they were working on?"

The older woman paused in setting the table as she thought about it. "Mmmm, something about communications I believe."

"Oh, okay." So maybe she wouldn't be doing the pod today. Fine by her.

Downing the orange juice she set the empty glass on the table to use for later and walked down the other set of stairs. Her thoughts on what they had discussed the other day and how all the tech from space used cumbersome wires... It still amazed her how primitive and yet at the same time how advanced they were. They were traveling in space and communicating, though in a less efficient way. And Earth was still land bound with all these gadgets and tools. What type of weapons did they have? Did they have movies? _Oh! That would be horrible if they didn't. What do they do for entertainment? Wait..._ She might not want to actually know that if the universe was as terrible as Vegeta had said it was.

Then there was that Freeza guy.

Bulma frowned remembering the day before, what both Vegeta and Bardock said about him. And then that afternoon when she gave Vegeta the medication... he hadn't been in his normal state of mind due to the drugs and she knew he definitely wouldn't have said it otherwise, but even so he had. It had been so... revealing... so open. She doubted she would get him to open like that again anytime soon. She knew he needed to, but it was going to be difficult. _'Because his enemies won't torture you till you lose your sanity... Ask yourself what a monster fears, you'll find _him_ staring back at you from the darkest shadows.' _She stopped, a shiver going down her spine. What had this Freeza done to him? _'I'm his favorite toy maybe he'll come himself to... finish what he started.'_ He was scared far more than she originally thought, which said a lot because she had known there would be more that his physical scars did not tell. But more than this she had to be careful. She didn't know if Vegeta even remember telling her all this. She had been vigilant not to reveal that she had already known about his planet being destroyed the other day...

Rubbing her forehead, hand shaking slightly she found herself going back, yet again, to what he told her. What scared Vegeta had to be exceedingly terrible and frightening. Could even her over-creative mind come up with something so horrific? Trying to push the thought away, she realized she didn't even want to try. At the same time she couldn't get rid of it. It clung to her. A small gust of air crossed over her abruptly, knocking the thoughts free. She rubbed her arms from the sudden chill she got and looked up and down the hallway, yet found that no one was there and none of the doors had been opened. _That was odd._

Shaking her head she started walking towards her father's lab door once more, wanting to get out of the hallway. It was then she recalled her ideas for a newer, better scouter. All thoughts from before and her unease left, swiftly forgotten as her scientific nature took hold and she passed her father's lab door, going instead to hers to grab one of her many sketch pads. She couldn't wait to get started and show her two Saiyans her ideas.

.~-~.

After breakfast Bulma split her time between drawing out the plans for her scouter and helping Bardock and her father with the communicator. Three intelligent scientists working on the thing was overkill in her opinion and she was happy to let her father take control (taking into account that he had been the one to figure out the equation in the first place) while she sketched her plans for the scouter on the side. She only helped when they couldn't figure something out. Her fresh eyes and out-of-the-box thinking helped speed the process up... while also impressing Bardock more.

He was different. Yesterday he had been withdrawn somewhat as he observed them. Today, she noted, he was certainly more open and not as guarded. She wondered what caused this, at times almost looking guilty over something, what with the way his tail twitched and the look he got in his eyes when he stared at her when he didn't think she could see him. It was unnerving. But she wasn't about to hurt the trust he was suddenly showing in the two of them by asking what it was. Besides, if Bardock wanted to he would have told them, which made her wonder all the more what it was he wasn't saying. Did she want to know?

Bardock and Dr. Briefs were in the center of the room at the main work table that was three by six feet, sitting on stools on one of the three foot sides with their backs to the labs back doors. She sat off to the side at a smaller desk that was on the left side of the room from the main door, set up sideways so it faced it, nestled between two medical machines that looked more like giant gray and white boxes with holes in the center and sliding out tables. Even not working they made small noises, grinding, grumbling.

Much like her Saiyan Prince.

She smiled, bringing her pencil to her mouth and chewed on the end only partly listening to the discussion the other two occupants in the room were having. Her gaze went over to the older Saiyan, she really like him what with his wall down and all. He was much like Goku, yet definitely more reserved. Actually, it was kind of like how she had envisioned Goku being if he lost his naive act. _Mmmm, then again Goku could be bi-polar..._ The sudden shift he made between his two versions could be attributed to it... but she had a feeling it wasn't that. Besides, while he had forgotten all about his Saiyan heritage, the fact remained that he had the ability to heal really fast and it took more to hurt him. Any damage that did come from the fall would have just healed...

Sighing, she went back to her drawing. Shadowing wasn't needed but it made the project more real looking and it wasn't like the other two needed her at that moment. She paused, looking at the evidence of her brilliance. Not only would the new scouter have more options but it looked downright killer. Smaller. Way smaller than Bardock's bulky dinosaur. It didn't cover the whole ear but instead hooked around the back of the ear like one of those some headphones or hearing aids. It was a half an inch width behind the ear before thinning out to a quarter inch as it curved around the top and stretched out slightly out past the temple where there would be a triangular piece attached perpendicularly that connected the device to a tiny square see-through screen that would cover the wearers eye. She thought the colored screen was somewhat distracting, but if the wearer wanted to have a color she planned to have an option that allowed them to have one and even change it to any multitude other colors.

Her smile broadened at her handiwork, and her genius. It was sleek and compact and tenfold better than what the older version was. And it would be made with her special flexfiber she made a few months back that she had yet to show any military organization. It would make it almost indestructible seeing that the material could with stand insane forces, extreme cold -even of space- and heat. Making it would be... more difficult, but in was for fighters and they tended to into fights. It only made since to have the scouter made out of a material that wouldn't break. Even the screen was flexible and soft that it wouldn't shatter.

Wouldn't her Saiyans be so amazed when she finally got it made?

Grinning mischievously she turned the page to a clean one, hiding her creation. She had thought to show Bardock, but maybe she would surprise him with an actual prototype. Looked like building that ship was going to be put off for a little while... With Bardock the urgency was lost. And with Vegeta in his condition she didn't think he should be leaving soon anyway.

Tapping her pencil on the paper, she wondered what else she should work on. If either Bardock or her father asked she needed something to show them what she had been doing these few hours... But what else could she make? With no idea formed in her head she started to sketch a disk-like device. She was halfway through with no description of what might be inside when she grew bored of it. Really when would she need something this shape with a round thing in the middle? Turning another page she began to tap her pencil again.

With a sigh she started to randomly draw, this time not sticking to devices or technology. When she was little she had liked to draw. It was relaxing. She had especially liked it during her time in high school, keeping her from dying from boredom or loneliness. She had been smarter than all the teachers and they always got angry when she corrected them so she had decided it was the safer option just to ignore them. Besides, she had only been there because her parents (her mother) felt she needed the _experience_. Yeah right, those were some of the worst days of her life, what with everyone three or four years older than her.

Her pencil made neat even strokes as she made the outline of the back of something round. Then slowly a form began to take shape sitting, resting against that round object. Not sure what memory she was drawing from yet she let impulse lead her, jumping from place to place. After ten minutes and she pulled her hand away to really look at what she was making only to stare blankly in surprise, stunned. It was from the other day when Vegeta came outside and joined her as she tried to figure out how to get into the pod's system. It had been rather cute, seeing Vegeta sleeping there with Plato in his lap... Until she woke him up of course. She hadn't quite drawn his face and curious she pushed on, concentrating on the mental image as she sketched it in, tuning everything out as her sole attention fell onto the pad before her. As the minutes passed she practically felt like she was there again, moments before she bothered him and woke him up. A moment forever frozen in time.

Blowing a few wayward strands from her face, she stopped to look now that she finished his face and was in awe, her breath catching in her throat. She wasn't in awe because she could draw well -she already knew that- but at the utterly peaceful look on her Saiyan prince's face. He had been completely relaxed as his head rested forward, chin almost touching his chest and Plato resting, curled up on his lap. She had yet to actually _see_ this from him. Why hadn't she realized how calm he had been? She wouldn't have ever tried to disturb him.

She also never realized how much anger he showed on his face before now. With the scowl ever present she thought he naturally looked harsh all the time but having the proof that this was not the case made her heart ache for him all the more. _Vegeta..._ Just barely she managed to not cry. Barely. '_He turns everyone against each other so that everyone feels alone.' You're not alone, Vegeta._ He may not know it, but he had Bardock... And now her. Tilting her head, she sighed as she continued to examine the expression. It was in her mind, if it wasn't she wouldn't have been able to draw it. But she wanted this to be at the forefront whenever she saw him, wanted the remembrance that there had been at least once when he let himself relax completely and not those scars.

Then there was also the fact that he was... handsome. Of course, she knew this when first meeting him. But without the anger... without the rage ever present on his face making him appear edgier and unfriendly, untouchable... It made her stomach flutter a little and she blushed slightly shaking her head, trying to rid herself the feeling and reminding herself that she was not looking for that sort of trouble. She glanced sideways shyly at Bardock and her father. Would they get the wrong impression if they saw this? It wasn't like she was obsessed or anything but this did seem... personal. And she _had_ spent nearly an hour and a half working on it. Looking back down at it she felt her cheeks flush even more. Shaking her head again, she turned the page to another blank one, knowing it probably would be better to destroy it, but she wasn't willing to destroy anything that actually showed Vegeta could be something other than his rough safe. The mere thought made her ill.

_What to do now?_ She had the scouter, some odd disk thing, and a too personal drawing of Vegeta and nothing to show for her time. Then an idea struck her as she stared at Bardock. She smiled. _If he wants to know more about Goku... why don't I just show him?_ Discomfort vanishing she put pencil to paper and started to draw, excited. Okay so sue her, what she had in mind didn't help the Saiyans or humans or anything to do with technology. But she knew Bardock would love it, and it was for that reason alone she decided to do it. To make a montage of sorts for him. The pad, while one of the bigger ones at seventeen and fifteen inches, wasn't big enough to contain all she wanted it to, but she could tear the pages out and combine them later and laminate it for him. Yes, she was going to do it and enjoy every minute, giving this man the gift of seeing his son growing from her eyes.

.~-~.

The two men in the lab glanced at each other for what had to be the hundredth time in the last hour at hearing Bulma's soft giggling as she sat over to their right, hunched over drawing, her nose hardly an inch from the pad with colored pencils and a bunch of other papers laid out before her on the table. Most of her blue hair had come undone from the ponytail sometime during the four hours as her hand moved with careful, delicate swipes. So different than how she had been originally leaning back perched precariously on the two most back legs of the wooden chair. She had only moved once, jumping up without a word and rushing from the room and back with a box of those colored pencils. Her excitement flowing from her and filling the room.

It was strange for Bardock to see someone like this. So open. So carefree. Sharing her happiness for the whole world even if they didn't know what for. It was hard for him not to smile with her. For her father, having heard and seen it before, was amused and pleased by it. It made the doctor glad she was happy with whatever she was doing. He knew with utmost certainty that it wasn't any project. She didn't get like this when she worked on inventing things. Not that she wasn't excited but it was different and it had been a while since he had seen her like this.

When Bardock heard the sound of her joyful giggles again, he stopped, resting his hand on the table and stared at her. His curiosity was really getting the better of him, he wanted horribly to go over and see what got her so excited. He glanced at Dr. Briefs who was smiling, giving him a knowing nod before turning back to the calculations, his understanding showing in his eyes that went to his daughter above the rim of his glasses. The older Saiyan set down his writing tool and stood, walking over to her. As he got closer he could see the pages lying on the table, his eyes widening as he realized what they were. All were of Goku. Pictures not yet finished mixed in with ones that were so lifelike the quality left him staggered. There was one with a giant fish, what he could only presume was the one she told him about the night before as familiar black hair jetted out from the top, booted feet from the bottom, and a tail from the side.

It flowed into three other pictures of Goku not fully finished, but it was the one down and to the right that caught his attention as it took up the rest of the page at the bottom corner and part of three another ones. The view was from the air looking down at his son who had a look of steadfast determination on his face as he launched himself into the air from a motorcycle. He was frozen in the air just seconds from jumping from the vehicle, foot on the top dash, his hands clenched with one around what had to be the 'power-pull' as his tail peeked from behind, mid-lash.

Bardock's eyes traveled over the rest of the pictures, all in various stages of completeness. His heart, having felt like it initially stopped, picked up as he vertically saw the progression of his son growing up. Many were just skeleton outlines, but he could use the visions he had seen to fill them in, getting a hint of what they would all look like complete. His son laughing. His son fighting. The serious side she claimed he had. It was all there for him and like he was truly there.

Sensing his presence as he stood there gaping over her shoulder, she stopped on a picture of Goku, older than many of the pictures as he faced off against someone at what looked like a staged event. "I'm nowhere close be being done yet... I still have many I want to put for you on here, but I have to choose." She looked back down at the montage. "But I was thinking that, if you want to know about your son's life I could do better than tell you. I could show you, what with my photographic memory and all."

His gaze fell to what she was working on: Goku in his Oozaru form, in all his terrifyingly beautiful glory under a pale white and blue moon. His heart gave a sudden lurch in his chest seeing the detailed moon that almost glowed on the page. The beast stirring at the sight. He licked hit lips, looking again at the rest of the pictures, speechless. The girl sat there in his peripheral staring up at him with warm wide eyes, beaming, and a strange feeling started to settle over him. It was clear she had worked hard on all this given the details and positioning of each little shot of his son's life through her eyes.

Why? Why would she do something like this for... for him? He hadn't asked her too. Hadn't expressed his interest other than a simple question the day before. But somehow she had caught onto how much it meant to him and was doing it because she knew he wanted... no, earned to be a part of Goku's life. No one had shown him such kindness or consideration before. Even his lost mate. It was so foreign to his people. Mercy, while rare was still there (and fortunately growing in the younger population), but actually going out of one's way to make someone feel happy, especially when she had only met him the day before. It was... unheard of. Bonded mates might show tendencies to, but that took decades of trust building...

Bulma grabbed a different colored pencil and started working again, but not as hunched over, sketching in the ruby red eye of the Oozaru with flakes of gold. She bit her lip, all her concentration wrapped up into the small precise flicks of her wrist. No wonder she hadn't made a comment in the past few hours, she hadn't been listening. Her attention wholly consumed as it was. He wanted to do something. He wanted to... touch her. Not to hurt her or in any romantic way. He wanted to... He wanted to hug her. A want so alien to him he remained rooted there.

"I..." he swallowed, a lump suddenly there in his throat. She looked to him again with those wide open sapphire eyes.

"It is okay, Bardock. You don't have to say anything, your face right now is all I ever need." She continued to beam up at him.

And she meant it too. Slivers of her thoughts and joy wounding around him, flowing into his mind. She was thrilled by his utter lack of words and the bewildered look on his face. For a second he could see himself through her eyes and hear her thoughts perfectly. An experience he had yet to have with anyone but those who he had been about to kill, or Freeza, or Vegeta when being tortured. It was refreshing and almost cleansing to see into her soul, her whole being. To be her for those few heartbeats. She was something to protect. To keep safe. A soul of unimaginable worth.

He blinked when she spoke again, "Go back and help my father. Goku should be here with ChiChi and Gohan in an hour or so..." She winded at him, patting his arm softly before going back to her work.

Dumbfounded and sort of numb after the experience. No not numb. Just... different. He slowly moved away from her.

Dr. Briefs watched as the older Saiyan walked as if in a daze back to his chair and sat down, staring blankly at nothing in particular. He chuckled, shaking his head knowing the poor man didn't know that she would soon have him wrapped around her finger like her own father. Couldn't blame him either, from what the doctor had observed between the two Saiyans thus far it seemed naturally they weren't very open or selfless people. And Bulma was her own breed onto herself. Fickle as any spring mare, if she decided you were worthy she would go out of her way to brighten your world. Of course the same happened if she decided you weren't and could make your life a living hell... But his daughter had fortunately been tamed in age and she didn't judge people so harshly. At the same time there were less moments as well that she found worthy people to shower her love with.

.~-~.

"Hey guys!"

True to Bulma's word Goku burst through the lab door an hour later. Having finished with the certain color pencil she had been using seconds before, her head jerked up with surprise, glad her pencil had been off the paper... She wouldn't have been pleased to mess up all her hard work. But he didn't so no foul down. Setting the pad and colored pencil on the table with the rest she got up with a big smile on her lips and rushed over to give him a hug.

"Goku..." He picked her up from the ground, squeezing the breath from her lungs before setting her down on the ground. She slugged him in the arm. "You big lug, you know better than to enter the lab like that."

He smiled sheepishly, eyes glinting with amusement. "Sorry. I didn't think about it." She rolled her eyes. Yeah right, she knew him better.

Her gaze shifted behind him to ChiChi who hovered in the doorway, frowning and clearly not liking how they had greeted each other. Well, Bulma couldn't blame her. Not really. If her man had been hugging another woman like they did a moment ago she wouldn't be too thrilled either. But the younger woman needed to look at it like she was a sister, not competition.

Deciding to ease the tension Bulma swiftly went to ChiChi and hugged her, startling her. "ChiChi, it's so good to see you!" It was. Even though the woman was the cause to not seeing her best friend for the past five years she didn't fault her.

Bardock's brow rose taking in the look on ChiChi's face, utterly shocked as she looked at Goku then to Bulma, hugging her back uneasily. It was clear they weren't friends, but that didn't stop Bulma. He shook his head, putting down the calculations he had been working on to watch the interactions. Next to him the doctor did the same.

Bulma pulled back and looked to the side, finding little Gohan. "Hey you, kiddo." She knelt before him and ruffled his wild black hair. "How are you?"

He beamed at her, giving her a hug. "Hi, Bulma."

She hugged him back. "Ohh, you are soooo cute." Rubbing his head again, she stood, looking to his mother. "ChiChi, you better keep an eye on this kid. He's going to be a heartbreaker."

The younger woman's eyes widened before looking at her son. "Well, I don't know about that... he'd better be more interested in school than girls."

Noting how Gohan's smile dimmed a little, Bulma wrinkled her nose. "I understand studying and school with the best of them, ChiChi, but he's got to live his life. Will need to find himself and who he is."

Not happy to hear an argument similar to what Goku said, the younger woman crossed her arms and glared at her. "He must get into a good college. He can live his life after."

Goku chuckled nervously, "Oh c'mon, Chich."

"Don't c'mon me, Goku." Her tone had turned hard and slightly harsh as she snapped at him, "I want our son to have more options than we did."

Sensing a rather touchy subject the heiress put up her hands. "Whoa, whoa... forget I said anything. I'm sorry if I stirred up anything."

ChiChi grunted as she turned in a huff and walked back through the door. "Come on, Gohan." Her footsteps sounded in the hallway back to the kitchen. Poor little Gohan looked torn, wanting to stay but knowing his mother wouldn't be pleased.

Goku and Bulma shared apologizing looks before he turned to his son. "How about you say hi to Bardock before following your mom?"

The boy smiled instantly. "Okay." Then without any hesitation he rushed around the table to the older Saiyan who stood with his approach and latched onto his leg. Bardock needless to say was surprised, considering the child had been shy the other day. Gohan, realizing he had messed up his manners, let go and swiftly bowed. "Hello, Grandpa Bardock."

Bardock's lips tugged up slightly at the boy, unsure what to do. Saiyans were not huge huggers. "Hello, Gohan."

Goku laughed, sensing the uncertainty in his father and walked over to them. "When I told him this morning that he was going to come here he asked if you would be here."

"Is that right?" Bardock knelt down, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You sure did get over your shyness fast."

Gohan beamed. "I thought it was strange that you looked like daddy... which made me think, if you look like him you must be good like him."

The older warrior blinked at that logic. It felt strange to be called good, something he had never been characterized as before. He rather liked it. "That is an interesting outlook you have there." His smile grew." I'm glad you think so."

Having moved back to her station set up at the desk to watch, Bulma realized in that moment that she had another picture to add to her montage. This scene before her, it was so heartwarming to see the three generations together. Bardock knelt before his grandson, hand on his shoulder, smiling and so open, while Goku stood next to them, arms crossed and grinning like a fool. It would fit perfectly next to the images of Goku and ChiChi's wedding day and Gohan sleeping on Turtles back. Her fingers itched to do it now but she wanted to savor the actual moment.

.~-~.

The sounds of their chatter and laughter on the lawn below his window woke him from his already restless sleep. All night he had thought about Bardock's words, working himself into a good frenzy over it. He still didn't see what his mentor saw, but in the process of examining his memories and every moment on Earth the resentment and anger grew. It was only now, looking back, that he realized how he had caged himself... how they had caged him! It was infuriating as slowly he backed into his new cell and closed the door on himself. This tame man wasn't him! He was ruthless. He was darkness and all the things that made one's skin crawl, and he loved it. He killed. He tortured. And he lived without refrain, loving it all. It was disgraceful that he had allowed himself to fall to the lure of this place. To fall for the woman's lure and idiotic views.

Head pounding from the headache behind his eyes, he kept them closed. The sounds outside only added to the storm of rage brewing within, making him want to yell with rage. And made him wish all the more that he had his ki so he could blow something -or better yet them- up. He didn't realize that the pressure had been building. The inability to do a damn thing about his position and the cage or the how they all expected him to act so docile as they baited the game he walked freely into with tempting hunks of mercy. As he saw it he had repaid them by not killing them, but this, this was too much. He wasn't going to change just because some pretty woman showed him kindness and batter her eyes at him. Showed him pity.

Gritting his teeth he turned from the window, opening his eyes to glare at the door, tail lashing. He hated this feeling. This caged feeling. Feeling so powerless. It was like he was back there, back on Freeza's ship. Forced into obedience out of necessity Unable to lash out at his mater. Only this time his captors treated him with honey-filled words and sad eyes. They 'sympathized' with him, what happened, but they didn't respect him. And in the end they probably would turn on him too. Everyone turned on him. From the beginning he had known something was wrong. No one was ever this nice, this forgiving, and he wasn't about to be tricked into their trap to only be burned later.

No, he was going to end it now. Remind them exactly who he was: A ruthless assassin and warrior feared across the universe for the untold horrors he had committed.

Throwing the blanket off himself, he went to the dresser and opened the drawer, finding a change of clothes. He sneered at the human garb. Blue jeans. Some dark blue t-shirt with that woman's family's logo on it. He wanted Saiyan armor. Even the type Freeza's men wore was better than this shit... But at the same time he needed to remove the clothes he had on. As if they themselves had the taint of weakness on him and he needed it to be gone before the taint became a disease and began to fester or worse infect him further. He couldn't have that. Such weakness would only get him killed. He had learned that the hard way long ago. Never again. Never, never again.

Soon. Soon this place was going to be another memory he discarded. Another place he forgot forever with all the other useless ones. Clothes gripped with white knuckles, he walked from the room and to the bath room. A few minutes later he was in the shower under the scorching water as it burned his skin. He accepted the pain It was punishment. Punishment for letting himself slip. For being so deplorable. Memories of other times burning liquid had been used against him surfaced. He growled at them, furious, but acknowledged them before grasping hold and pulling them up with all the shadows that lurked in his mind. All the dark gritty stuff that would make the woman's face pale and cringe in horror. He saved the screams as his victims echoed in his head. Let it all surround him, cover him. The darkness welcoming him with open arms.

As he stepped from the shower he knew with confidence he had not felt since waking on this planet that the weakness was gone. And oh, did it feel good. Felt so good to be himself again. He, the Prince of Saiyans, the Prince of Darkness was back.

Once dressed he left the bathroom, leaving the old clothes and used wet towel on the floor, uncaring who would pick it up. As he walked down the stairs his body strained with pain, yet he ignored it, keeping his shoulders back, arms at his chest. This pain... This pain was nothing. He scoffed at it now. This wasn't pain! This was merely a pinch to what he had felt in the past. A flesh wound. A scratch. Pain that should be savored. He stepped into the kitchen, the smell of food weighed heavily over him but he paid it no mind as he went to the back door and opened it.

Slipping out silently and unnoticed, he leaned against the wall next to it, studying the scene before him. They were all sat at a rectangular table, Kakarot, a woman with black hair and brown eyes (rather Saiyan like in appearance) sat to his right, while Bardock was to his left. At the end closest to Vegeta sat the elder Briefs with Bulma sitting next to her mother and a space open between her and Bardock. On the other side sat the short bald man and two other's he had never seen before. An older man with a long white beard, and a pig. Recalling Bulma's stories he placed them as Master Roshi, Kakarot's material teacher and the other a shape shifter.

They were all laughing as Bulma animatedly told a story. "And then... and then he fell over." Vegeta's gaze fell on her as she cried out joyfully and the table roared with laughter. He was disgusted to see Bardock joining in with a small chuckle.

Kakarot scratched the back of his head, cheeks flushed. "What, I was dying of hunger."

Bulma snorted as she brought her glass up to her lips. "Lies, you just ate that morning," then took a sip.

He pouted. "But that had been a long time ago..."

The raven-haired woman next to him rolled her eyes. "Figures, you would say that even if it was only an hour ago."

"I'm not that bad, Chich..."

"Yes you are," she stated matter of fact like, crossing her arms. "And Kami forbid I'm an hour late on any meal..." She looked to Bulma. "He actually tells me he's dying."

The heiress smiled, gesturing with her hand to her mother. "Oh, we have heard that one haven't we, Mom?"

The twit of a mother nodded. "I feel so bad too..."

"Don't be." Kakarot's mate said swiftly.

As they continued to converse, unknowing of his presence, he turned out their mindless drivel and surveyed them in brooding silence. His eyes more than he cared to admit, fell to the woman. Watching her talk and interact with her friends. His gaze also went to Bardock, getting agitated each time he did so. The man had warned him to be careful and here he was sitting, smiling, and even laughing with them. Why? He snorted to himself. _Why does it matter? If the old man looses himself to the lies that is his issue._ Nothing Bardock did should concern him, as long as he kept the Saiyans as top priority and not this 'lost' family. If he stopped putting the Saiyans first then Vegeta would see to it that he was removed from his position.

Speaking of family... Where was this half-breed? This supposed mutt that was healthier than pure bloods. Moving along the edges when he was sure no one was able to see him, he ended up behind Bulma, finding that there was a child, perhaps five, playing with Bardock's tail... Or rather Bardock was brushing the child in the face with his tail and making the child laugh. Gritting his teeth, Vegeta fought to not lose it right then. An image of when Bardock had done the same once to him and Tash flashed briefly in his mind. Rage bubbled up and he tensed. What in the cosmos was the old fool thinking leaving his tail down, let alone using it to play with the mutt?

Instead he focused on the child. Ignoring the swirling emotions. His cold angry gaze examined the brat finding that he certainly was Kakarot's and his mate's. Could see it plainly. His frown hardened seeing the brown tail flicking with joy behind him. _So it is true..._ Humans and Saiyans were compatible. And by the looks of it the boy was healthy. More than healthy, thriving. It wasn't right. If anything this child should be weaker. He growled cursing the fates. His people were slowly dying and this mutt was living, mocking his race!

The boy suddenly looked at him, the only one to hear Vegeta growl, which made him all the more furious. The mutt had Saiyan hearing as well. What else did he have? His glare remained as the boy smiled shyly at him in greeting. Vegeta's fists tightened as he turned his head away, ignoring the mutt before him. The child was polluted with his mother's weakness. What a waste. As he stared at the ground, Vegeta heard the boy move, getting up and walking towards him unnoticed by the others. Why did the mutt have to come to him? He didn't want anyone knowing he was there. Not yet at least. If he had his ki he would have blasted him. But then he was yet again forced into his cage.

"You have a tail like me and grandpa..." Gohan's small voice stopped the chatter from the table, all eyes looking to him in confusion.

Bardock was the first to see Vegeta. He straightened swiftly, jerking out of his relaxed position at the sight of his Prince who stared at the ground willing it to die. He knew that look. Knew the coldness in his eyes. The bleak hollowness that pulled at your soul and left you in a cold sweat. This was not the Vegeta he was startled to find when first finding him. No, this was the old Vegeta. The one that slaughtered planets and laughed as people begged for their lives. The older warrior stood, very fearful for his blood. While Vegeta would never kill him, everyone here was fair game now as far as the Prince was concerned. And while he knew it bad for him to think it: he was suddenly glad Vegeta couldn't use his ki... that he was so weak.

Walking over to his grandson, he noted how the others had all fallen silent. All of them sensing something wasn't right. He didn't take his eyes off the Prince, however, as he came to kneel next to Gohan, resting his hand on his back. "Yes, that is Vegeta... and since you are half Saiyan he is technically your Prince as well," he said smoothly, trying to ease the tension in the air. Trying to get Vegeta to not see the cub as a threat.

The child's eyes widened with wonder. "A prince?"

Vegeta glanced at the mutt before his cold eyes met Bardock's. He knew what the old man was doing... and it was a very dangerous game to play indeed. The way the older Saiyan's tail twitched, his own eyes glaring back but with warning as the others went unknowing. Well, all but Bulma and Goku. They both watched, tenser than the rest. Goku's hand was on the table, ready to push himself up at a moment's notice, while she held her breath having realized instantly something was wrong. She needed to do something, anything to... distract them... because she simply knew if things stayed like this they would escalate.

Eyeing the others to make sure they weren't looking -which of course they weren't- she purposely spilt her drink onto her lap and shrieked, "Fuck!" All eyes snapped to her, which had been her plan as she stood trying to brush the drink from her shirt and shorts, though it really didn't matter, it was already soaked in.

"Bulma, I would like you to watch your language around me son," ChiChi said hotly.

Putting her hand to her mouth, eyes widening, Bulma faked horror. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry..."

"Just try not to slip again." Was the other woman's response, still giving her a sharp hawkish look.

Her eyes darted to Bardock who had stood, understanding and gratitude exchanged between them. "I won't." Of course she would if saved them all from a situation.

The older Saiyan gave a small nod of thanks before looking to Gohan. "Come, let's leave his majesty alone." Smiling the little child nodded, grabbing his hand and walking with his grandfather back to the table, seemingly forgetting about Vegeta.

Bulma, however, had not forgotten. Could not. As she patted herself off with a towel her mother had handed her, she was afraid to look up, feeling his eyes on her. Her skin crawled. Stomach fluttering in a not so good way. What the hell happened to him? She hadn't felt this way since he attacked her after Krillin freed him from the wreck. Or when he first woke up... or when he attacked her in his room. she needed to do something. Neutralize whatever this was... No, it was more than that. She cared about him, worried about him. She needed to figure out what was wrong so she could fix it.

Bracing herself she glanced up, meeting his dark eyes. A shiver went down her spine and her heart sank... actually it thumped more wildly in her chest, but she at the same time felt heartbroken. _Okay so this... might be harder than I thought it would be._ Not only did he look rough, but he had that menacing glint back. If she kept staring she thought he was going to swallow her whole. Seemed Bardock was not the only one who knew what she had done to calm the situation.

Stilling her nerve she set the towel on the table and forced herself to smile even as she shook inside. "Well, the sleepy head finally awakens… we have been waiting for you. Do you want something to eat?" She moved around the table, feeling herself babbling, "You actually have good timing - lunch is almost ready. If you want I can get you a chair…"

He growled, "No." She pretended like the hollow, empty sound of his voice didn't startle her as she put her hands on her hips. Not only was he watching her intently, but the others had stopped talking, watching their interaction.

"Wow… someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She shrugged. "Fine, stand. But it's going to be hard to eat that way."

"I will not eat with the likes of you or the pathetic imbeciles you call friends." His words were harsh, dipped in venom and disgust before he sauntered to the back door, leaving coldness in his wake like a disease.

Bulma laughed nervously, pushing away the hurt. "Well… clearly he's grumpy. Let's not let his bad mood ruin this gathering…"

Mrs. Briefs nodded. "Of course! He must merely be hungry like Goku… poor boy."

Bardock muttered under his breath, "Poor boy indeed."

Bulma looked at her dad who seemed calm as ever, giving her a nod. "Okay Mom, stay here. I'll go get the food, you already worked so hard over it." No way was she about to leave a volatile Saiyan alone with her mother… or in the same room.

Unlike before during Vegeta's harsh words, her eyes opened in surprise. "Oh… are you sure dear? There's just so much…"

Goku stood, sheepishly chuckling, "I'll help." The others looked at him surprised because he never offered before. He laughed, "I mean since I always complain… and I eat so much…"

She smiled at him, seeing through his ploy. He was troubled by Vegeta's sudden outburst. "Okay Goku, but if you try and eat anything I'll borrow that frying pan of your wife's…"

ChiChi, getting over her shock that her husband actually offered to help, snickered, "That would be interesting."

Goku paled and nodded swiftly. "I promise."

Bardock sighed, standing as well. "I'll help just to keep him in line. How does that sound?"

She knew he wasn't referring to Goku. "Okay cool… makes sense when you guys are going to eat most of it anyway."

Turning, she walked for the door, preparing herself for what lay beyond… never before had the bright yellow door seemed so intimidating. She felt Goku's sudden presence next to her and glanced sideways at him. He was smiling, trying to make her relax, but she saw the shadow in his gaze. He really hadn't changed… giving him a weak smile she turned the handle and opened it and stepped into kitchen.

Everyone watched them enter the house, mostly amazed that Goku had even offered to help and still shocked at what Vegeta had said. Well… everyone but Bulma's parents. Bunny really didn't think anything was wrong… the young, handsome man was clearly just feeling confined. The doctor leaned back, shaking his head, knowing things were going to get worse before they got better. He was somewhat surprised, but he knew something like this could happen. He had asked Bardock the other night how the lad acted before being tortured… learning he had been in this Freeza guy's clutches for five whole years… then many more before that. Being thrown into such a dark world at only five would have some serious consequences. And given the nature of it, he was surprised the older Saiyan had revealed so much.

Yes. Things were going to get much worse and Bulma would most likely be the lad's main focus. Frankly he wasn't worried. She could handle herself… if anything the lad needed to be careful if he frightened her too much; she tended to lash out instead of flee and in consideration of his current state, she could actually do some damage. It was good though that Bardock and Goku were with her… As he rubbed his mustache, he found himself actually wishing he could watch, curious to see what they did. But he knew he would only get in the way. Besides, who was going to keep this gang calm when all hell broke loose? He eyed his wife who smiled knowingly at him…

~~~~ .~-~. ~~~~


	12. Darkness vs Bulma

- 12 -

Darkness vs. Bulma

Being flanked by her best friend and Bardock made her more confident than she really felt deep down as she entered the room. The Saiyan Prince was leaning against the far wall in the living room, arms crossed, eyes downcast at the floor. From his vantage point he could see all the doors and stairs, and she didn't think it was accidental. He looked pissed; it wasn't really his face that said it, but rather his tail, the tip flicking in time with his fingers as they hit his bicep. She quelled a shiver. _Okay, you can do this, Bulma, just go over and demand what the hell is wrong with him._ Not pausing more than a second she stilled her heart. When she hadn't shown fear before it had gotten her very far. So maybe it would work again -at least that was what she hoped. But then that was easier said than done. Maybe if she only pretended like he was like any other guy... and not a mass murderer. _Damn it! That doesn't help thinking that!_

She was almost halfway there, all this thinking happening in mere seconds. She had to do something to make him seem less intimidating. _Kami, I don't remember it being this hard..._ Her resolve to get to the bottom of this and maybe an apology grew. _Yeah right, like that would ever happen_. She then pictured him like a sulking cat who a minute ago got told no for going after a bird. That worked. She almost smiled then but forced her face into a frown, preparing to scold the unruly kitty. _Hehe... Damn it! Get a hold of yourself._ This wasn't a laughing matter. He had insulted her and her friends, not to mention that thing with Bardock. After all they (she) had done for him and he does this, it was almost like those times she gave Plato treats and then he went around destroying important papers, shredding them even.

Working herself up into a rage, she put her hands on her hips having reached the halfway mark and yelled as she continued towards him, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Seeing him snarl at her high-pitched voice she cheered inside. "Seriously, Vegeta, how dare you insult me and my friends! I would understand it if I did something to make you angry, but I haven't."

Bardock's eyes widened a little after having winced at her high voice. He thought maybe she would be timid about this when he had smelled her fear before entering the door, but amazingly it was gone and she was meeting the boy head on.

Vegeta growled, a low rumbling deep within that made the other two Saiyans' hair stand on end. "Will you shut up, wench!" His eyes met hers, angry that she had dared to yell at him. "Get me food and leave me the fuck alone."

Stopping a foot in front of him she glared up at him. "NO. Get it yourself, jerk." She noted the pause in his tail's twitch and stored it for later. "First of all, I am not a servant! Second, if you can't be nice and eat with us you don't deserve any. And lastly, I'm not a-a wench, you bastard."

His teeth clenched after getting over his momentary shock. "Nice?" Snorting, he stood straight from the wall. "I am never nice." He bent his head a little. "And I'm done playing _house_. I am a killer. Not some tamed pet like Kakarot and it's about time you remember that."

Her brow rose sarcastically as she crossed her arms. "A killer... yeahyeahyeah, I've heard this already, jerk. But the fact still remains..." She suddenly pushed him back to the wall with her right hand, in his current weakened state she actually knocked the air from him and making his ribs scream in agony. "I could have let you die..." He growled as she continued, "And I'm not purely talking about after the crash. You remember that little stint in your room? Your lung collapsing?" She pushed a little harder, knowing it had to hurt. "Is this the problem? You can't handle knowing you owe someone?"

"I owe you nothing." Before she could rebut he added, "My debt was repaid when I decided not to kill you or your own."

"Oh really?" she hissed back. _Ungrateful... arrogant... self-centered... egotistical..._

"Hn." He tilted his chin up.

Her eyes darkened as she grabbed his shirt and yanked him down, growling back at him as she grew even more frustrated. "You never had a chance of killing anyone here and I will see to it that you never do. So that means nothing." Nose to nose with him she hissed again, "So you still owe me!"

He grabbed her wrist as tightly as he could, uncomfortable with their closeness. "I owe nothing to you."

She winced at the strength in his grip but didn't let go of him. "You do! And what more, it scares you. You have never had to owe someone other than Bardock..." She flunk her hand back at the older Saiyan. "Let alone an outsider, and it's bothering you."

Vegeta was furious that his grip didn't remove the offending appendage, and his unease was growing. Her own breath was hot on his face and her eyes darkened with true rage. The dark blue with hints of light could almost be captivating if he let them. He had noticed before that they tended to darken when she was really angry, but this was extreme. It was also strange given Saiyans' remained one color, cool black. Well, it was a really dark brown, but humans couldn't tell the difference. Then there was also the little fact that she was pushing boundaries, which wasn't anything new. She'd always done that, but this. She was getting more physical than any other time, while she was just a human, she truly was a perfect specimen of her race. Not only intelligent, but strong for human standards. Maybe it was a side effect of being around Kakarot and other fighters. He didn't care. What he did care about was that she was actually besting him in his weakened state. It made him so furious -nervous, given she could hurt him- and excited. The last two only made him even more livid.

He squeezed her wrist more. "Shows how naive you really are." Finally her hold slipped as she tried to pull it away. "I don't care because I don't owe anything to _you, _and what is bothering me is _you_ thinking you can fit me into your." His words became harsh, bitter and sarcastic, "_Perfect_ little world with butterflies and rainbows." She tried to take a step back, not liking his own use of force, "And your laughable morals would only get you killed in my world."

She snapped back, "This isn't _your_ world, Vegeta... and I'm sure not everyone is a cold bastard like you."

He gave a cold harsh laugh that sent shivers down her spine, "Oh no? I am the Master of Darkness, woman, they try but they can never come close." She shook her head, about to say something but he cut her off, "I am the pure embodiment of the evil that is out there-"

She was really starting to get afraid, but what could she say? Of course she had an idea, but that wasn't her... She couldn't use what he had told her against him. But anything else sounded... weak. A breeze brushed against her,_"Hit him where it hurts," _a soft voice whispered in the depths of her mind. She couldn't... that wasn't... _"He will only listen to what he knows like this... hurt him,"_ the voice said more commandingly. It was comforting and gave her strength.

Before Vegeta could continue on his little 'I'm darkest speech', she cut him off, her fear making her harsh, "Oh really? And here you told me Freeza was..." Putting her free hand to her chin pretending to think she continued, "Now what did you say to me... You just had to tell me? Ask what a monster fears and you'll find him staring right back at you?" He flinched, clearly not liking her saying that. "Now tell me, Vegeta? If you're so _purely_ _evil_... What is your master?"

Bardock's eyes widened at the low blow. He never thought the sweet, slightly naive, and kind girl would go so far. He glanced at his son, somewhat worried, finding his expression matching his. What should he do? By duty he should be stepping in and defending his prince's honor, but the boy had brought it on himself. Torn, he went back to the stare down, still impressed that the girl was holding her own. He still didn't smell any fear. Even so... this was his prince. He had sworn to the king he would forever be loyal even as he ruled in his stead. Bardock was about to open his mouth when a strange feeling passed over him, his senses telling him something was a little off in the room in general. _"They need to do this... the boy needs this..."_ He frowned, unsure where that thought came from, but did find himself agreeing with it. His anger with the girl calmed.

"Um... guys?" Goku asked.

Both of their heads snapped to him, glaring, saying at the same time and making him flinch, "Shut up, Kakarot." "Let me handle this, Goku." They turned back to each other once more, forgetting again about the two other Saiyans in the room.

"Do tell me, Vegeta... If you are the _shit_, the biggest baddy out there, the purest evil... the devil incarnate..." She actually stepped close again, letting the fear deep down fuel her. "Why do you have nightmares of _him_? Cry out in the night? Sweaty and frighten-"

She didn't get to finish when his other hand suddenly went to her neck, lunging at her as she gave a little squeak. The fear she had been holding surfaced as they slammed to the floor, him landing on top of her. At the same time Vegeta lunged Goku had moved to save her, but Bardock grabbed his arm, stopping him and shook his head when his son looked at him. Goku glared at his father, about to ask what the hell he was doing when Bardock's mind reach out to his.

_"I will not let him hurt her son, but they need to do this... Vegeta needs to learn."_ Goku blinked surprised at hearing Bardock's voice in his head, then looked at his friend.

Something, instinct, self-preservation... Whatever it was, snapped inside her when her back hit the floor, his body weight crushing her as he landed, his dark hollow eyes on her as his hand tightened around her delicate neck. This wasn't like the other time and his ribs weren't caving this time. She lashed out... boxing his ears, knowing it would hurt him so much more with his sensitive hearing. He hissed in pain and she moved frantically, making her movements quick as she rolled out from under him. Yet she was still too slow getting to her feet as his hand shot out grabbing her left wrist... her eyes snapped to him, finding both of them on their hands and knees. The smell of her fear surrounded them. He gave a wicked smile, thinking to throw her to the ground again, when she abruptly pulled back her other arm and punched him with a perfect fist. His head actually snapped back from it, the force behind it catching him off guard as he released his hold on her, blinking in surprise and reaching up to find she had split his lip.

Unable to acknowledge the pain in her hand, Bulma jumped to her feet, her mind in a daze while her body moved once again to attack the threat before her. Of course later she would be horrified at her actions, but he had provoked her flight or fight response, and when it was clear she couldn't have the first she wasn't about to go down without a fight. She wouldn't lie there and die... A snarl escaped her lips as she kicked him in the stomach as he remained on the floor on his hands and knees, stunned. He smelled her fear, it was suffocating and yet she wasn't prone, frozen like all of his other victims normally were. Grunting in pain he rolled away and blocked her foot as she went to kick him a third time; she was dangerously close to breaking his barely healed ribs and it made him realize how he could be in some serious trouble and wondered why Bardock wasn't stepping in.

Vegeta went to stand when she stumbled back a little but swiftly steadied herself before lunging at him, forcing him to bump against an end table and stumble into the far wall. The crash of a vase went ignored as he found himself on the defense as she lashed out wildly, her attacks erratic, clearly not planned other than subconsciously she knew he was hurt in the chest. She got a few hits in before he caught both arms and turned her so her back was flush against him before her legs could lash out instead. Thinking he had her, he looked at Bardock who was clearly impressed by the woman, but serious. _What is he-_ He cursed in pain when her teeth sank into his forearm actually breaking the skin. When he didn't let go she suddenly went limp, effectively using her body weight against him as they toppled to the floor again. Using his training and tail he effectively held onto her arms and landed on top of her, pinning her, his legs straddling her. Both breathing heavily even as she continued to fight and buck beneath him making him find it increasingly hard to keep a hold.

He blinked upon seeing her face, her eyes such a dark vivid blue, wild, furious and yet frightened. His blood surrounded her lips... startling him. She growled at him bucking him off, suddenly taking his brief surprise and using it. He rolled and got to his feet as he heard another sound come from her throat. More animalistic than ever. He had braced himself for the attack that never came. His head jerked up as he heard her screaming at Goku who had her arms locked behind her back and continuing to fight just to get at Vegeta.

"Bulma, calm down!" he said, his voice pinched with concern for his friend.

Goku grunted, clearly being careful not to hurt her with his own strength yet having difficulties containing her. She slipped one arm away and decked her friend in the face, about to lunge at Vegeta again, but he swiftly got her pinned to the wall. Vegeta could only stare in wonderment and shock as she hissed and growled, sounding very much like a Saiyan woman when cornered... like a wild animal. And that was when it clicked: Yes, she was afraid, but she wasn't going to die without a fight. Something all of his victims had been lacking: the overwhelming urge to survive, to fight even if they knew all odds were against them. Maybe humans and Saiyans were more alike than he first thought... Wiping the blood from his split lip he played it all back in his head... impressed and yet worried. He wasn't about to try attacking her again knowing she would actually put up a decent fight in his current state.

"Bulma, Goku pleaded, his voice shaking with distress, "Please, Bulms... look at me. He isn't going to hurt you. Not when I'm here."

Her movements suddenly stopped as she looked at him, confused and daze. Her voice came out as a weak squeak, "Goku?" Her chest heaved, trying to get breath, the sound haggard as her air-hungry lungs worked hard.

He gave her a small smile loosening his grip. "You're okay, Bulma, it's okay."

Her eyes started to water, her small body shaking as the adrenaline slowed and she went limp, sobbing. The sound made Vegeta uncomfortable as she curled up into Kakarot's arms and he made soft sounds and kept telling her it was okay. Vegeta looked away, frustrated and confused as to why he didn't like her crying. And also trying to merely wrap his head around the fact that the slip of a woman not but a minute ago, beat the crap out of him. His breath was pained, wheezing, body hurting from both the excursion and her attacks... He almost felt as bad as he had the first day waking up and was actually lucky she hadn't been cognizant enough to actually hit him in those 'special' spots she had pointed out that other night.

"You okay?" Bardock asked, suddenly next to him.

Vegeta glared at him, feeling a little betrayed, then looked back to the floor again, wiping his lip as he gave a curt nod. "Hn."

Bardock's tone suddenly became low, threatening, "Ego tibi fideles... ad plebem..." _{I am loyal to you... to my people...}_Vegeta looked at him surprised. "Si autem ego rursus puerum cecidit vos ... quamvis te nocere."  
_{But if you do that again I will beat you boy... no matter how hurt you are.}_ His face was deathly serious. "Cum vobis appositis neque ob nolui vos alienare nisi qui potest etiam ope nostri extinctionem." _{When I told you not to get attached, I didn't want you to alienate the only person who can actually help our people from extinction.}_

Vegeta growled, "Non mores vivis sub." _{I will not live under their morals.}_

Bardock shook his head, disappointment showing in his eyes, making Vegeta feel ill. "Yes, yes, of course, _my prince_." Vegeta flinched, knowing he only addressed him by prince after saving him from Freeza, when he was very, very angry and disappointed with him. "Now go upstairs... the others outside heard your little fight and the girl's parents can only keep them back for so long." He sighed, glancing at Bulma who was still sobbing in Goku's gi, "Why they both are helping is beyond me..."

Vegeta blinked, finally hearing the voices in the backyard frantically talking as both the doctor and Mrs. Briefs tried to keep them calm, saying whatever was going on they would only get in the way... Why were they doing that? He just tried to hurt their daughter and they were in a way protecting him... Were they daft?

"Go now," Bardock snapped, reaching his point of patience.

Frustrated, he said through clenched teeth, "I will not be caged, Bardock. I can't do that ag-" He stopped, realizing what he had been about to say. Cursing his weakness, he swiftly turned and limped a little as he left, growling at himself.

Bardock watched him go, concerned about what he had been about to say. '_I can't do that again...' Why do you think they are caging you? If anything they are releasing you from your own cage._ He shook his head with a sigh before looking to Goku who had been watching them out of the corner of his eye the whole time and now was looking at him fully, a frown on his lips.

"You should take her upstairs..." Bardock rubbed his forehead, suddenly exceedingly tired. He knew this would be a bad day -and it had started out so good too. Well, after the whole nightmare bit. Maybe it would get better now...

Goku stood, carrying Bulma and cradling her to his chest as she sobbed. He turned, about to leave then stopped. "I see what she sees, Bardock. There is good there..." his voice was soft almost a whisper, but the tone carried weight. "I will help as much as I can, but clearly he is drawn to her. If he hurts her I cannot say what I'll do..." It sounded as if he was about to say more but then started walking again, going up the stairs.

Bardock swallowed, realizing what Bulma had said was right: there was more than meets the eye about his son. Of course he understood his protectiveness, she was his first family after his grandfather Gohan died and before ChiChi and Gohan. She had done a lot for him. Cursing at his prince in the Saiyan tongue, he shook his head. He really hoped not to alienate Bulma... She might fear them now. And the thought of that made him sick. She had been so kind and caring up 'til now. He didn't want that to change. It was a new and strange feeling for him, but he liked it.

Sighing wearily, he went to the back door, hoping to play this off as nothing but a little scuffle. He braced himself, feeling anxious as he saw the yellow door. So bright and cheerful. Hoping for the world Bulma would brush this off. There was a chance... He grimaced. He also hoped his prince learned the lesson he wanted him to. Bardock didn't like seeing the betrayal in his eyes, but the boy had to learn that right now he was going to be weak for a while and fighting her or anyone on this planet could prove deadly. Even he had been somewhat surprised at the ferocity he had seen from her, though it seemed Goku hadn't been surprised. Pushing the thought away, he turned the handle and opened the door, all their worried eyes turning towards him. Questioning, and yes, even some suspicious...

"What just happened?" ChiChi asked, standing with the other close to the door with Gohan on her hip glaring. "And where's Goku?"

"Yeah... What happened?" Krillin, Roshi and Oolong said together.

He gave a soft laugh as he reached behind his head, mimicking his son, which seemed to calm them instantly. "Well, Bulma kicked Vegeta's butt, actually." Maybe there was a method behind his lax nature after all...

Their eyes widened, as Krillin managed to say, "Whoa..."

"They both said things and then it kind of happened, but don't worry, they are both fine. Well, Vegeta is probably hurting a little, but..." He shrugged, wanting to appease them. "He did deserve it..." They nodded in agreement. His eyes went back to ChiChi. "And as to Goku, he's now calming her down... Sorry this happened."

Mrs. Briefs smiled as she patted his arm. "Oh don't worry, deary... not like it hasn't happened before."

Bardock's brow rose. "Really?"

Krillin laughed, "Yeah. B has a bad temper sometimes. Of course she can't hurt us and tends to hurt herself more..."

The doctor nodded, rubbing his mustache, taking a seat. "She's also put one of her ex's in the hospital. So it's not a surprise in the least she can be vengeful."

They all glanced at each other, unsure what to say, when Bunny said cheerfully, "Let's get the food out... can't let it go to waste now."

Bardock chuckled in spite of himself, amazed at how well they took it. "I'll help you..."

"Oh thank you, deary... such a nice young man..." He flushed a little, not pointing out he was technically older than her.

.~-~.

Goku sat on the bed with her still leaning into him and whined, "C'mon, Bulma... I smell food!"

She sniffled, wiping her eyes and smearing her make-up horribly. "Jerk. I just went postal and all you can think about is your stomach?"

He chuckled innocently, "Hey! Fighting you off was hard work."

She wrinkled her nose, not amused in the least. "That isn't funny Goku..."

Having calmed down after ten minutes of bawling her eyes out and ten more of him trying to tell her she had done nothing wrong, they had finally reached this point. She had been horrified upon realizing the metallic taste in her mouth was Vegeta's blood, only dimly remembering she had bitten him. That was easily taken care of with a glass of water, but the thoughts of what she had done stayed with her. Even if the whole thing was fuzzy... like her mind had been overloaded with the information she had taken in each second to survive.

His look turned serious suddenly. "You did a good job, Bulma... I'm proud of you."

Her brow rose. "You're joking right? I was like a crazed, rabid animal..."

Shaking his head he brushed the hair from her face, smiling a little. "Crazed or not you kicked his ass, and if I hadn't stopped you, you could have done some serious damage, but he's okay and more importantly _you're_ okay." He shrugged. "No harm no foul right? Isn't that what you used to say?"

She groaned, putting her head in her hands and shaking it. "Oh Kami, when did you become the parent?"

He shrugged again, pretending to think about it. "I don't know... I guess when Gohan was born."

"Oh," she groaned again into her hands, "You got to be kidding me... don't be a smart ass, Goku. We both know you're not dense."

"Okay. " He stood then held out his hand for her. "Come on... I'm serious about being hungry and I was hoping to get a spar out of Bardock..." She eyed him, knowing what was coming next. "Which..." He chuckled, reaching behind his head. "Will you suggest for me?"

She rolled her eyes. "You realize one of these days I'm going to be gone and you're really going to have to show you have brains?"

His smile instantly fell. "Please don't say that."

Taking his hand, she let him pull her up from her soft bed. "I'm serious, Goku... Someday you will have to take your mantle as leader and not let others suggest things on the off chance they suggest what you're thinking or rely on me to know what you want said." He looked away, really not liking what she was saying. "I'm not saying I'll be dead. Kami, I hope not, given I would have to die twice for that... but not all the bad guys are weakened Saiyans and my body simply can't take this kind of abuse." She rolled her shoulders. "I already feel stiff... geez I need to start working out again, ever since V-"

She stopped talking. Suddenly worried again about him... about what she said... Why in the world did she set him off like that? Yes, she got angry... exploded and yelled. Accidentally put an ex in a coma. Hit her friends a lot... _Geez, I'm a horrible friend. No wonder why I can't keep a guy._ And now she was depressed on top of tired, sore, and concerned. Okay, so she did have the tendency to fly off the deep end, but never had she been the one to set someone off. She shivered remembering Vegeta's eyes, deadly, hollow.

Goku nudged her, knowing her well enough to know what she was thinking. "You are not a horrible friend, Bulms, we don't care about the hits..." He shrugged one shoulder with a chuckle. "They aren't even bee stings to us."

"Hey..." She pouted, but felt a little better.

Goku continued, "And Vegeta is... clearly troubled." Sighing, he pulled her into a tight hug nearly choking the air from her, "I'm happy that you are trying to help him. He needs someone like you, but please don't get yourself hurt." Pulling back, he ruffled her hair. "He's not going to remain weak forever you know..."

She nodded, looking at the floor. Really, when had the little guy -well, not so little now- become the parent figure here? It was embarrassing her being five years older. But then maybe he was starting to actually fit into the role he was meant to have. It was strange that the weakest one of the gang called the overall shots or they went to question when they didn't know what to do next. But she really did like it, feeling included. When Goku did take his mantle she was going to truly be left on the side lines...

Sighing sadly for herself, earning her a worried look from him, she said, "Let me touch up my makeup and we can go."

He nodded, not saying a word as she walked over to her mirror and cringed at her horrible appearance. Black mascara was running down her cheeks and smeared from when she rubbed them, while a little bit of Vegeta's blood remained on the side of her mouth. Swallowing, she quickly wiped it away, trying not to think about it. _Geez... all that prep work this morning wasted. _She snorted as she started to wipe it off. She wasn't going to put any on again... didn't feel like it, seeing as she was too depressed about life in general right then... Her vanity didn't seem important. Wiping it all off, she looked at herself... _I'm pretty right?_ Why couldn't she get a guy to love her at times like this? Stay by her side? Instead of relying on her younger 'brother' to do this? Oh that's right, she had a tendency to get physically abusive and yell a lot...

"Okay." She ran a hand through her hair, not really caring. "Let's go..."

His brow rose, surprised. "Um... not that I don't think you look fine, but aren't you going to put any on?"

Giving him a half shrug, she opened the door. "Why bother?" She paused, an idea coming to her, and a nice change of subject. "Hey, why don't you, Chi Chi and Gohan stay here... Then Bardock can train you and you'll be doubly prepared." She tried to think she was doing this for him and Earth given he had to fight, but really she only wanted him around again.

He laughed, "That sounds great! Gee, I only wanted to see what he could do..."

She rolled her eyes at him again. "Come on." Flipping the light off before he was even walking towards her. "If it's all basically coming down to you..."

"And Piccolo." he added swiftly, sounding very happy about that fact.

"And Piccolo..." she sighed, having learned long ago not to argue with him. "He could at least train you, and show you what to expect."

He nudged her again. "See, this is why you lead."

She snorted, "Really? You weren't thinking that?"

Holding up his hands, he shook his head innocently. "No. Seriously, B."

Passing Vegeta's door she hesitated, wondering if anyone had fed him after the little tiff they had. She wasn't about to let him starve. But she was actually kind of scared to go in there. Not only because of what she had seen in his eyes, but because he would call her out on using things he had in some way or other trusted her with and she had used it against him. Rubbing her arms, she decided to ask her mother to do it as she continued. Having walked a few steps she was surprised when she heard Vegeta's angry voice.

"What do-" he sounded frantic then. "Let me go you third-class." Growling and struggling in Goku's arms as they came out of the door, he wasn't really carrying him, merely held his arms around his chest and guarded against kicks. Vegeta hissed angrily, "I will kill you if you don't let me down now."

"Um, Goku..." she started, then looked away when Vegeta's eyes snapped to her. She added softly, "I don't know-"

"Nah, it's good." He jerked his head gesturing for her to continue walking.

Vegeta's eyes bore into her back, both glad... and angry? That she wouldn't look at him. Wasn't this what he wanted? Then why was he frustrated that she wouldn't look at him? Wouldn't dare him to insult her so she could hit him back with one of her own. He didn't smell fear from her, but there was an unease there that hadn't been before. He should be joyous, laughing at her foolishness. Then there was the flip side to that. Why wasn't she yelling at him? Why wasn't she angry at him for attacking her?

Goku watched the older Saiyan look after his best friend as she led the way, having stilled instantly seeing her and had yet to pick up the struggle, clearly deep in thought. Goku wasn't surprised. Nor was he angry. Maybe a little worried, but Bulma had proved that she could handle herself if anything else. He also wasn't surprised Vegeta was drawn to her -he had been as a child and still was now- and even Bardock clearly liked and wanted to protect her given those harsh words he heard him say. Even if Goku didn't understand them he just knew it was in her defense. He found himself wondering what it was about his 'sister' that seemed to attract Saiyan men?

Of course there was her personality. She was smart but also random, very random. So spontaneous at times that she didn't think things through all the way or she did think things through, but did it anyways damning the consequences. Odds didn't matter to her, for she felt anyone could overcome them if they worked at it. She flipped between anger and happiness a lot, always had... though with age it had certainly become more of a teasing thing than anger. He wondered if that was in part because of him -not seeing him in so long. Having seen her at Master Roshi's house and her sadness, he felt bad for not visiting her at all. He wasn't going to let that happen again. Maybe after all this was said and done ChiChi would like her. He really hoped so, because sneaking away to see his friends really sucked.

As they entered the kitchen, he braced himself for more struggling. It actually didn't happen until they were almost upon the door when realization dawned on the older Saiyan.

"Let go of me now!" Vegeta growled lowly, livid that every time he attempted to use a move to get himself out of the younger Saiyan's hold, he seemed to be prepared.

Bulma sighed, drawing his attention again, "You realize either you can go out there calmly with him taking you and they might not see or you make a scene and make it worse?"

She chanced a glance at him and a lighter blue color met his black eyes. They were masked a little, making him uneasy. "I will not be dragged out there like this, woman." He hissed, "Especially since I don't want to be out there."

"I'm glad I'm not a wench anymore," she said trying to be sarcastic but failing miserably. With another sad sigh she added, looking away, "Goku, just put him down and guide him out with his shoulders if you must."

He chuckled, "That sounds okay..."

Vegeta felt his feet touch the floor and the clown's arms release. His tail lashing behind him, he glared at the floor. He was too pissed to care that it was out. He felt so powerless. Helpless as they bent him to their wills. _Just like Freeza,_ his mind hissed. He couldn't wait until this was all over and he could leave. Maybe even blowing the whole damn thing up before he did go. No... that would get Bardock on his ass. Then again, screw Bardock, clearly he wasn't protecting only him anymore. He actually cared about these fools... _Disgusting._

Bulma hesitated, "Um..." She glanced back taking in Vegeta, making him really uncomfortable. "I need to take care of that lip and..." She averted her eyes. "And that bite."

_Interesting... is she ashamed?_ Yes, he was angry that he let her get the best of him. But in truth he was mostly impressed, still somewhat shocked over it. If she did have ki like the other human fighters they had mentioned before... he would have been in much worse trouble. In all truth, it was more of an attraction than an insult. He knew she couldn't even scratch him if that stupid thing Freeza had given him hadn't stripped his ki away, but the ki was gone, and though hurt he still had some strength. He watched as she moved to the sink and opened the cupboard underneath, bending as she pulled out a first aid kit and giving them both a view of her ass. He stared for a few heart beats before averting his eyes, frustrated. Her besting him merely complicated things more, he was still all set on being himself and insulting everyone, but his Saiyan instincts were overriding even the cool killer he was...

Grabbing a medicated pad, she turned, not really thinking and started to dab the cut on his lip, concentrating on her work. His eyes widened, too shocked to say anything, his thoughts lost as he watched her. He didn't think to say something even after she was done, swiftly grabbing his arm. She gasped seeing her handiwork. He didn't need to look, he had seen it. How the blasted woman managed that he didn't know. It had to be his weakness. It took special needles to pierce his skin... But they had used those even when he was hurt. The puzzle was left forgotten when warm tears hit his arm. He blinked again, looking at her surprised to find that she was crying.

"I- I'm sorry," she said softly, her eyes refusing to look up, her hand trembling.

_Why is this blasted woman crying?_ It simply didn't make sense to him... She had fought back in retaliation to him attacking her. Why was she apologizing? It was exactly like the last time he had attacked her. Before he couldn't make sense of it then and now was no different. This whole thing wasn't logical and for a woman who clearly prided herself as being such. He couldn't figure it out, couldn't figure her out. Which only drew his curiosity more, needing to figure her out...

"It's okay, Bulms..." Goku said softly, but not moving.

Vegeta felt very uncomfortable, standing there between them and even more so when she looked up, her blue eyes having changed to a more murky color. "No it isn't, Goku! I promised that nothing would hurt him and I did."

He blushed somewhat, looking away, unsure why he was even bothering. "Woman, stop this idiocy. For someone who is so intelligent you really are stupid." Seeing her eyes widen at the compliment he snorted, continuing in a harsh tone, "Such a small flesh wound. Don't insult me thinking I'm so weak. My skin has been shredded to the bone more times than I can count. Now seeing as I obviously don't have a choice in any of this, if you would hurry up and get this over with, that would be great!" he finished sarcastically, sneering at their pale, sick expressions.

Nodding she wiped the tears away, not really feeling hungry anymore as she realized what those faint hair line scars that covered his body were from. They were so thin she had almost missed them and they had confused her at the time, but now... She averted her eyes back down to his arm and started to clean it, trying to be as gentle as possible, feeling his glare on her the whole time. From her position she could barely see his tail, still lashing out angrily, but with a small tic to it. Nervous? Maybe, but she wasn't quite sure.

Finishing the wrap, she tapped it. "Okay..." Cleaning up swiftly, she sighed, "So how hungry are you guys now?" Goku's stomach growled hungrily and he chuckled. She rolled her eyes. "Geez Goku, you really are bad." Without looking back at them she went to the door and stopped. "Vegeta... It was never my intention to make you feel confined here, but even so if you don't have anything nice to say... just don't say anything. Please."

He gritted his teeth. _Not her intention?_ Of course it was her intention! Did she really think he would be so stupid to believe her? And then... the slump of her shoulders, the look he had seen in her eyes. She was upset, but not in the way he was used to seeing... Anger. It was totally gone. The flame in her eyes quelled and he didn't like it. If anything it should be more alight, having bested him. And angry over him attacking her and the insults. Yet she was... sad. Was it because he thought he was caged and she really didn't want him to be? Damn it, this all was so frustrating.

Bulma opened the door and the sound of the others talking instantly stopped as they turned to look at her. "Hey, Bulma!" Krillin said, standing, "Are... are you okay?"

"Er... not bad," she said, lightening her tone and trying to sound cheerful, but Vegeta noticed how the light didn't reach her eyes.

The door closed behind her as Goku started to move him towards the door. Knowing he wasn't prepared, Vegeta turned, punching him in the gut. His fist felt like it was going to shatter with how weak he was as it met his rock hard abs, but it was worth it seeing the taller Saiyan hunched over grunting. He shook his hand, frustrated with his weakness. The only thing keeping him sane was knowing when all this was said and done, his power would be unimaginable from it.

Goku straightened, mostly only getting the air knocked out of him, but he was impressed with the strength behind the punch considering how weak he was. His eyes studied him as he stood stiff by the door with his back to him, the sound of laughter coming from outside. Goku was worried, what would Vegeta do when he got his powers back? Bardock had said that he had been stronger than him a long time ago, and his father's power was simply... amazing. Then there was also the torturing stint and what was weakening him now. He had noticed after the fight with Piccolo five years ago, how his strength had increased a lot. Was it a Saiyan trait?

Vegeta was rubbing his knuckles. "Learn your place, Kakarot. Don't think I'll forget about this."

Goku shivered a little at the threat carried within as the older Saiyan stepped forward opening the door. The laughter stopped again to see who it was, only to start again suddenly by a comment from Mrs. Briefs. Goku shook his head and rushed after him, his troubled thoughts were swiftly forgotten as the sight and smell of food took over and he appeared suddenly in his chair next to ChiChi surprising them all as he started shoveling food in.

"Goku... really?" She glared at him.

"What?" he replied with his mouth full.

Bulma rolled her eyes again -she always did that a lot when Goku was around- finally sitting down and noticing how her mother had rearranged spots, making it so Vegeta would have to sit between Bulma and Bardock. That placed all three Saiyans down at one end, given Goku was sitting next to his father. It made sense since they all ate most of the food and it also put Vegeta next to the two people who in her mother's opinion, the young man liked the most. Right now though, she wasn't sure she wanted to be next to him... but she wasn't going to say anything. Especially since Vegeta actually sat down on his own and started to eat.

She could tell he was hungry, given he hadn't eaten since the night before and it was an hour or so after noon. His tail gave that jittering twitch she had seen inside. He was on guard, watching everyone while trying not to look like he was. Pushing the food around on her plate, she glanced at him as he ate quickly, yet so properly... It might be the only thing that had remained from before the universe twisted him. _Vegeta..._

"Goku, why can't you eat like him?" ChiChi asked after a break in talking, her cheeks flushed a little as they all got over the shock that not only did Bardock eat with manners, but the biggest jackass of all time was actually even more proper.

"What?" he said with his mouth full, "He's eating just as fast."

"But he's not getting it all over the place... or talking with food in his mouth!" she snapped, "Seriously?"

Still pushing the food with her fork, Bulma shook her head, "It's no use, Chich. I think it has something to do with being alone and having to fend for himself when he was younger..." They all looked at her, surprised by how neutral -even sad she sounded. "Besides, Vegeta's a prince... You can't really compare them given he probably had training since birth. At least all the ones I know have." She shrugged, then looked up finding their worried faces. "What? I know I didn't say anything bad. So... what's with the looks?"

Vegeta didn't stop eating -well, neither did Goku- but he did slow. He also knew she hadn't eaten anything, but why should he care about that? The woman wasn't his concern. Damnit, he was a killer, a cold, ruthless murderer. He shouldn't be upset about this change, which he had wanted. He forced himself to continue eating faster, but watched her from the corner of his eye.

Oolong snorted, "You sound like a kid who just got her sucker stolen."

Vegeta almost choked on a piece of chicken when she flipped him off, pretending to rub her eye brow, but everyone but Gohan knew what she was doing. "You would know, Oolong, seeing as that had once been one of your many professions."

"Bit-" He caught himself, glancing nervously at ChiChi, "Sounds like someone hasn't been laid in a while... where is Yamcha, by the way?"

She glared at him. "My se- my love life is none of your concern, you overstuffed porker, and I wouldn't be talking if I were you considering all you get is out of one of Roshi's magazines."

Krillin and Roshi burst into laughter, "Oh boy, B! That was a good one." Even the others chuckled a little bit, but nowhere near what those two did.

Oolong looked embarrassed, and wanting to get the laughter off him he said the first thing that came to mind, "Well at least I'm not in his collection..." Then his eyes widened when he realized what he said.

Her eyes narrowed, swiftly darkening, making all the laughter stop as she gave first him then Roshi a death glare. "What do you mean I'm in his collection?" Setting her fork down, she slowly stood, hands on the table.

To her credit, she really had the man quaking with fear... actually to Vegeta's surprise all the guys including Goku skulked away. It was amusing seeing them flee because of this slip of a girl. Goku moved suddenly so that he was sitting under the table, his hand reaching up every so often to continue eating, Krillin and Oolong snuck away from next to Master Roshi before running a safe distance hiding behind a lawn chair on the other side of the pool. Even her father and mother retreated, while with more honor... the doctor went to his lab and the mother entering the house silently. It wasn't until Goku yanked ChiChi and Gohan under the table with him did the two foreign Saiyans remaining think maybe they should do the same, but by then it was too late.

"I-I-I... it's..." the old hermit stammered, sweating profusely.

"You disgusting, perverted old fool!" her voice was low, threatening, surprising Vegeta and Bardock at how intimidating it sounded. "The magazines I'm in weren't meant for you to-to wank off to! I'm not a whore, but a respected member of society and would never lower myself to such a disgraceful degree." She straightened, folding her arms. "I should cut off your genitalia and make you eat them. Or better yet..." Pushing the plates off the table in front of her, she put her foot on the table and dug within her boot, pulling out a capsule. "Gut you and leave you for the vultures."

Putting her foot back down, she pushed the capsule and tossed it to the clear part of the table. Vegeta stopped eating with the fork halfway to his mouth when the puff of smoke cleared revealing a magnitude of guns and other things he didn't really recognize. Roshi finally stood raising his hands and tried to calm her down.

"Come on, Bulma... I didn't really do- I-." He weakly managed, "It's an honor..."

She had grabbed the semi-automatic gun when he had said that, pausing in her movements. "An honor?" she hissed, flipping the safety off and putting it on its highest setting. "I know this won't kill you because of your ki, but they will hurt, old man... I'd get running if I were you." Her eyes glinted.

"Oh shit." He put up a small ki barrier as he started running away. She lined the sight up with his retreating form and fired, hitting him in the ass in quick precision. "Ow oww oww..."

She bent her knees and she huffed as jumped onto the table, making many of the drinks spill. She took two steps before jumping off on the other side, continuing to shoot the high energy gun the whole time with deadly accuracy, almost every time hitting her mark even as he got farther and farther away. Sprinting after him, she still kept her deadly aim and surprisingly ran faster than that one time she had been chasing Goku... Which only told Vegeta she hadn't really been trying. As the old man disappeared around the corner, she paused in her shooting, pushing buttons on the gun to make a small screen come out.

"Don't think you will get away, Roshi. I have a ki detector on this, you revolting pig!" she called out, disappearing around the corner.

Vegeta was still frozen, his hand in mid-air, unsure what the hell just happened. One second they had only been talking, laughing, and now everyone was hiding while Bulma shot the old one. He blinked, finishing what was on his fork as he continued to eat. He found himself really glad that the woman hadn't been cognizant when she fought him or else he really could have been dead. He glanced at Bardock who was still stunned.

"Guess that's why they didn't take you two fighting as a big deal." He shook his head.

ChiChi got out from under the table and dusted herself off. "I don't blame her..." She straightened her chair and sat back down. "Though this is the first one I've been present for and I got to say... Goku, I think I like your friend."

Having been eating this whole time, he said under the table with his mouth clearly full, "I told you."

"You did." She nodded, picking up the things around her. "But I really need to ask her if I can have one of those..."

There was a choking sound followed by a nervous laugh, "Um... your frying pan works enough Chich."

She chuckled, "Get out from under the table."

"No way! It's not safe," he said with no ounce of humor, "Last time she was this mad she almost nuked us..."

Sighing with frustration, the black-haired woman looked under the table. "She doesn't have a nuke, Goku. It's some advanced gun she no doubt made."

"It might have a self-destruct button that's a nuke!"

She snapped, "Then get your butt out from under there and protect your family!"

The table moved as he got out, plate still in hand with Gohan on his shoulders, who was looking around wide-eyed. "At least she's not depressed..." He said with his mouth still full.

Krillin and Oolong came back shortly after. "Great going, Oolong..."

"What?" He snorted, "She started it."

"Didn't mean you had to throw Master Roshi under the Bulma bus." He merely shook his head, then chuckled seeing Goku and Vegeta, "Well, glad to see you two still eating."

Bardock shifted in his chair. "I understand you haven't all been together for a while... but how often did she do something like that?"

Krillin looked from Goku to Oolong and shrugged. "Well, we normally gather once a year, sometimes more..." He chuckled, "It's been a long time since I've seen her that angry though. Normally she just throws random objects that happen to be around or she tries to hit us -which doesn't really do anything."

"Speak for yourself..." Oolong grumbled, "I've gotten a few shiners."

He rolled his eyes at the pig. "And you deserved everyone of them..." Sighing, he looked to where the two disappeared. "She hasn't really done it in a while though... but then again you should probably ask Yamcha, he's seen more of her."

"Who's that?" Bardock asked, curious.

Goku finally stopped eating and let Gohan off from his shoulders before relaxing in a chair. "An ex-bandit who we became friends with along the way."

Krillin sat down too. "Yeah, they have been dating off and on for... ever..." He searched for his drink, happy to find it was one of the few Bulma hadn't knocked over. "I really don't understand it, they always fight and then he does stupid things like taking other girls out. I like him and he's my friend, but I really don't think he's the best for her." He took a sip from his drink. "But whatever..."

Oolong snickered, "You're just bummed because you like her and she won't give you the time of day."

He blushed horribly. "T-That is not true."

Vegeta finished, crossing his arms and leaning back. Not quite sure what they were talking about but thought he had an idea. Kakarot was married, which had to mean permanently mated. This dating... was maybe something like the red moon thing he heard the older saiyans talk about? But this sounded more like mating for a short period of time, almost like life-mates and then splitting. He really didn't care about human customs, but hearing of the woman with another left a bad taste in his mouth. But then why should he care who the woman was with. _Probably a pathetic weakling._ All humans were weak, what was he thinking? Gritting his teeth he stared at the table.

Oolong snorted again, "Hey... I don't blame you, she's fricken hot."

"Um guys..." Goku sat up, eyes wide, shaking his head, "I wouldn't-"

Bulma opened the back door right as Oolong continued, "That one time she lost her capsule that contained her clothes and she was forced to wear this..." He whistled, "Sexy bunny outfit. Dang her bo..."

Hearing him, she walked over frowning but had her arms crossed, the gun still in her hand, eyes downcast before she hit him in the head with the handle. "You're just as bad as he is." She walked back to the table as he fell back unconscious on the grass and sat down on the table next to the other weapons, one leg bent while the other hung off. "Sorry about that..." She proceeded to take apart the gun and fiddle with it, her movements quick and frustrated. Vegeta had to agree with Goku, he was glad the flame was back.

ChiChi shook her head. "Nothing to apologize for... though I might not have a gun I sure as hell would have hit him a few measures with my frying pan."

Bulma gave a wicked grin at that, eyes not even looking up as she clicked the gun with no cartridge. "I'd love to see that..."

Vegeta watched her, feeling strange seeing that look on her face, her face somewhat flush from running. Her scent was in the air, strong due to the small drips of sweat on the back of her neck and back. He felt like he was frozen there by it. The damn woman naturally smelled like that favorite fruit of hers, yet it was also tangy. It was all so strange. He couldn't say he didn't like what little talk he heard from everyone. It was almost natural, and then seeing them interact with each other... in some ways all of them acted like 'nice' saiyans. Maybe there was something to this whole compatible thing. Could there be a way they were related somehow? It sounded preposterous to him, hell he was furious with himself for thinking it... but how else would you explain it?

"Where did he go?" Krillin asked, not really caring.

"I don't know, but he doesn't have a beard anymore, which is all I care about..." The bald man flinched when she clicked the gun again. "And the next time I'm over there I'm burning his whole collection."

Mrs. Briefs exited the house a minute later with a plate of food in her hand. "Here you go, dear," She set it down on the table next to her and started to pick up the scattered plates. "Anyone else need anything? Lemonade?"

"Thanks, Mom."

"No thank you, Mrs. Briefs." Krillin said followed by other no thank you's.

Bulma squirted oil into the gun, frustrated at how rough the trigger felt and determined to get it to work perfectly. Rubbing her face, some of it streaked to her cheek before she wiped her hand on her already black shorts and reached over, grabbing a few grapes as she continued to study it. The others watching her while her mother went to Vegeta.

"Do you need anything, deary?" Her shadow fell on him, making him nervous. He shook his head, keeping his eyes on her daughter who grabbed what looked like a small screwdriver, yet she was using it to shave small slices of metal from inside it -using a great deal of force- which could explained in part where her strength came from. "Okay I'll be inside if you need anything."

When she entered the house Bulma spoke, "So I was thinking... Maybe Bardock and Goku should spar later. I know I'm not the only curious one to see how that would play out." She glanced, up looking at Goku then Bardock. "Then maybe Goku, ChiChi and Gohan should stay here so you could train him some, since you can't help..."

His brow rose. "Actually, Bulma, I was hoping that would happen, but I didn't want to interrupt today..."

ChiChi frowned, lips pushed into a thin line. "Wait... you mean stay here until this Raditz guy shows? How long is that?"

Bulma shrugged looking at Bardock as she put the tool in her hand down. "We never really talked about that."

Bardock rubbed his forehead, thinking. "Maybe two weeks if we are lucky..."

"TWO WEEKS!" She shrieked and even Bulma and Krillin flinched, "We can't stay here for two weeks, Gohan has studies an-"

"Oh c'mon, Chich..." Goku pouted, obviously excited at the prospect of not only sparring with his father but getting some training and being with his friends.

"I'll teach him, ChiChi," Bulma offered, not looking up as she put all the pieces to her gun back together. "I'll have him performing logarithms by the end of the first week." She clicked the gun again before adding the cartridge.

That stilled the mother, clearly thinking. Then she stated slowly, "I guess... but I need clothes from the house."

"I can get them later!" Goku said cheerfully.

Sighing, she gave in, not seeing any way to argue. "Fine, but I'm helping your mother cook."

Bulma smiled. "Wouldn't expect anything less." Flicking the safety off and putting the gun on its lowest setting she nodded to Goku. "Hey, throw that plastic cup into the air..." Then added as he reached out, grabbing it, "And not insanely high, please."

"Ready?" he asked, not even standing.

"Shoot."

When he threw it three stories into the air, she swiftly locked onto it and fired off twenty rounds that all hit the cup. Never letting it hit the ground until satisfied. Beaming she looked at them and said, "Thought that felt off, thanks."

Krillin shook his head as he whistled, "Dang Bulma, I don't think I could do that with my ki..."

She looked at him slyly. "Wanna have a contest?"

He shook his head, putting his hands up. "Naa... I know that look, you'll beat me for sure."

Pouting she put the safety back on. "Pu-" Then caught herself, "Um... coward."

"No, only know when I've already lost." He chuckled, taking a drink, "Besides... you're a sore loser even if I did win."

"I am not!" She wrinkled her nose.

Oolong snorted, still lying on the ground, groaning out, "Yes you are, and what the hell did you hit me with? A baseball bat? I'm still seeing stars..."

She huffed, "No, the back of my gun, and I am not a sore loser."

Vegeta wished he had his ki, for he would take her up on that offer. It was childish, sure, but a great way to test speed, accuracy, and energy control, and from what he could see she might give him a run for his money. Sitting there watching her, listening to them. He was having difficulty keeping angry. Maybe they weren't caging him. But then... He frowned, looking at his crossed feet, conflicted and confused again. He was a murderer. Took fun in killing people and yet he found himself rather content here. What in the cosmos was wrong with him?

"I'll do it, Bulms..." Goku said, drawing him out of his struggle, "Then when we're done I'll spar with you, Bardock."

"May join you?" Bardock stood suddenly with his son. "I find myself relatively curious at how I would do."

She smiled with a nod, jumping from the table. "Awesome! I'll still need one of you to throw mine up in the air, but that shouldn't be too hard."

"I'll do it..." Goku grabbed two more cups before walking a little from the table.

Bardock followed with his own cup. "Any rules?"

"Mmmm..." She switched the safety off again. "Well obviously you don't want to incinerate the cup, but try and keep it the same size as the beam of my gun's energy bullet. Also might want to keep it the same energy too... I've designed the bullets from this to dissipate after so much distance so it doesn't hurt anyone. While we are shooting first in the sky it could accidentally fall low."

"Sounds fine." Bardock turned to her. "Can you fire it at me really quick so I can tell how much it is?"

She looked at him. "You sure?"

He chuckled, "It won't hurt me. Just shoot for my palm." Shrugging, she lined up and shot, not really surprised that it didn't hurt, but that he actually stilled the energy and closed his hand around it as he absorbed it.

"Can you do that, Goku?" He shook his head, just as amazed. "Does it add to your ki?"

"It's not a technique used for higher blasts because you have to equal the power with your own slowing it down before you catch it... too much you snuff it, too little it hits you and obviously you get hurt. For battles it's rather pointless. You do absorb it but it doesn't remain long if you don't use it..."

She nodded, understanding. "Gotcha. Okay, let's get this show on the road." They lined up in a row with the others watching intently. "Okay, three... two... one."

All three cups flew three stories into the air and all three started firing. Gohan's little voice cheered his father on as the cups stayed equally in the air. Vegeta was relatively surprised, despite Bulma's disadvantage at having a gun, she actually held her own. The recoil of her gun, while more pronounced, was much like the small recoil when they fired energy. That's when he realized that she had modeled it after precisely that. It also gave her an advantage. Both of her competitors had to concentrate to actually keep the level and size exactly right, too small... that was cheating, but really it was harder to get smaller beams that weren't really powerful. All the energy was concentrated.

Five minutes later Bardock was clearly struggling to keep his energy from not being too powerful. He wasn't used to suppressing his power and Vegeta wondered if he would have the same problem... while he had before practiced similar things, it was never with a beam so small. By the end of ten minutes Bardock had accidentally incinerated his cup, automatically disqualifying him. So he stepped back to watch... wishing he had his scouter. He knew he was putting off some major energy needing to put it somewhere and when you were that close others could feel the waves, but even from where he was standing he felt nothing from Goku.

At the end of fifteen minutes they were still neck and neck, but their cups were not looking so good so Bulma said, not stopping, "Okay, at least in this portion it's a tie, but fair game now..."

She suddenly slammed into Goku, hoping to get him to miss. He had expected as much from her, but let her do it and laughed as he did a one handed cartwheel, still hitting his target. Muttering 'show off' under her breath, they then watched each other carefully, waiting for the other to try and mess the other up. Of course they all knew Goku could have won hands down if he really wanted to, but it was only a game so he kept to her abilities, pushing and tripping, not much else and not overly powerful either. The concentration it must have taken Goku to not only keep from incinerating the cup but not hurt her amazed both Vegeta and Bardock... But it really was nothing to him, having spent his whole life concealing his power and strength... it was second nature.

After about three minutes of toying with each other, Goku finally managed to trip Bulma, but she rolled forward and ended in a crouch, still barely managing to keep it up. Using Goku's distraction she twisted her wrist a little, shooting his own beam out of the air before hitting her cup again. Not realizing his had missed and that the cup was lower, he continued to fire. When he noticed it missed, his eyes widened and he focused solely on the cup, finding it almost a yard from where it was supposed to be. He did precisely as she planned and she promptly sprung into action. She knew he would notice her movement and ki in a matter of seconds... she also knew if she put him in a position where it was either hit the cup or stop himself from hurting her he would pick the latter.

Taking off at a sprint, keeping her eyes on her cup and hitting it, she suddenly went into a short baseball slide maybe a yard from him... at least Yamcha had been good at something... the grass wasn't really good, but she didn't need to go far. With her momentum, she hit his feet, forcing him to teeter over her. Taken completely off guard, having thought she would simply slam into him again he was forced to do a hand spring while she kept firing. In a desperate attempt to keep the cup up he fired, but she shot it out of the sky before going back to hers and then it was all over, his cup hitting the ground. They all blinked, surprised, even Goku was dumbfounded as he sat on the ground crossing his legs and pouting.

"How did you do that?" he whined. Letting her win was one thing, but being actually beaten by her. He didn't like it.

Getting up, she brushed the grass off her legs and butt about to answer, but Vegeta spoke, startling them, "She shot your beam out of the sky when you were concentrating too much on her, then when you realized your beam missed you made the second mistake of concentrating solely on the cup... then your third mistake was not falling on her. She used the knowledge that you would pick not hurting her over hitting the cup against you."

"Whoa..." Krillin eyes bugged. "How'd you get all that?"

The woman was smiling coyly at Vegeta, which kept him from saying something more insulting, instead stating indifferently, "I make it my job to know."

Breathing heavily she came back over to the table. "Okay, he's all yours now Bardock." Setting her gun in the holder with the rest, she encapsulated it, stuffing it back in her boot before picking out another one. "We should probably go elsewhere for the spar..."

Bardock stood with his arms crossed, looking to Goku. "Are you sure? Didn't suppressing ki so much tire you?"

Still sitting on the ground, Goku lost his pout as he shook his head confused. "No? I've suppressed my ki every day since Grandpa Gohan taught me how to and only let loose what I need. That was..." He shrugged. "Nothing really."

Bardock and Vegeta exchanged looks, remembering the day before when Krillin had mentioned something about that. "How does that work? Is that like sensing ki too?"

Standing he chuckled, "No, not really... sensing ki's like..." He paused, "Standing in a dark room with candles in random places..."

Krillin nodded. "Each one has its own color, you can say, and own intensity."

The younger Saiyan walked closer to the table. "Suppressing your ki you have to... kind of just gather it and pull it all in..." He shrugged again. "I can't really tell you how, it's something everyone has to learn on their own."

Bardock nodded, looking at the ground in thought. "I'll work on it, and you can teach me the sensing later."

"Sure after din-" ChiChi coughed and he laughed sheepishly, "And I get the things from the house."

"Hey, depending where we go we can easily stop by your house..." Bulma said as she walked over to a bigger free space.

ChiChi stood, nodding. "I like that better. Knowing my husband he might pack all pants... or forget underwear."

The depression Bulma had felt from earlier was pushed to the back of her mind as she tossed the capsule to the ground. "Glad I put this in my boot today, never know what you'll need."

When the puff of smoke cleared her newest jet appeared. She almost had it done before that visit to Roshi's inland, yet the jet was having a final system configuration when she had left. Lucky too, considering if she had been using it like she had planned she would have either been hit by Vegeta's pod or totally missed it, given it went exceedingly faster than the ancient piece of shit she had used. It was sleek, reminding her more of a ship from some comic book than anything else, but hey it looked cool.

She turned to the others as they looked at it. "Bardock, go get your scouter. We'll wait for you. Now for those none flyers..." Beaming, she put her hand on the side, the jet scanned her palm and the door opened. "Welcome to Capsule Air. I'll be your driver, navigator, and, well... everything... All aboard." Grabbing the handle, she lifted herself up then proceeded to help ChiChi and Gohan up.

Vegeta watched Bardock fly to his guest room window and enter while the others boarded, but he remained where he sat. Of course he wanted to see the fight, but he didn't like admitting he couldn't fly at the moment. Without ki, he couldn't do it... he glared down at the edge of the table, frustrated. He wasn't about to lower himself to forcing Bardock to carry him, even if he did stay somewhat behind and the others didn't see. He would sooner surrender himself to Freeza than do that.

"Hey, almighty Prince of Saiyans! Are you waiting for the red carpet or something? Get your ass in here." His head snapped up as Bulma's sarcastic voice echoed off the buildings.

His eye twitching, he glared at her. How dare the woman mock his title. Forget the consequences, he was going to kill her! Standing, he gritted his teeth, growling, knowing she couldn't hear being as far away as she was, but he didn't care. It was the only warning she was going to get. Fist clenched, he started around the table when Bardock's hand on his shoulder stopped him, squeezing tightly in warning.

_"Cool it, boy..."_ His mind brushed Vegeta's quickly before he let go and walked towards them, the scouter over his eye.

Crossing his arms, Vegeta glared at the ground as he continued to walk. Oh, he was cool alright, cool enough to wait back and plan out his revenge on her. Strike her when she was her weakest... vulnerable... While he couldn't hurt her physically just yet, in the way of mind warfare he was certainly her superior. He did learn from the best after all...

~~~~ .~-~. ~~~~

_So... I just love the interaction between Bulma and Goku. And hopefully I showed that while Vegeta can be as mean/nasty as he wants, the cold killer that he is... Bulma is a different type of, I don't know what you would call it... but she's definitely on her own level and isn't going to just bow down. (I realize she was a chicken on namek, but idk, I get more of a tomboy view of her from dragon ball.) And ya I realize the stupid plastic cups would probably be torn to shreds before even five minutes, but hell I really don't know where that came from and it just seemed to flow perfectly. Dang this is long... but I just couldn't seem to stop... Anyways, know you guys are curious to see the fight between Bardock and Goku so I'll get right to it... I'm not joking either lol I seriously just finished this and now will start the next so hopefully my muse is nice again. Please Review for me so I don't think I totally ruined it . lol_

_Beta'd by LPphreek_


	13. FatherSon Duel

_I know I haven't mentioned it, but Goku for this story had been training a lot over the five years. While the Saiyans and Bardock surviving didn't directly affect them until now the universe did shift causing Goku to continue working hard. I keep remembering a certain little boy picking up rocks and crushing them as his exercise... so cute. Oh and I also went back and put everything spoken in sayian into latin, normally v's are pronounced as a w, but lets just leave it v... I have problems thinking vegeta as wegeta hehe and saying all those w's doesn't sound very manly either lol._

- 13 -

Father-Son Duel

Bulma stood in the afternoon sun, trying not to shiver with the cool black eyes she knew were boring into the back of her skull. _Okay so maybe it wasn't my best idea calling him out like that..._ She bit her lip, nervous. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, feeling as if she were being stalked by some vicious wild cat. She laughed at herself mentally; well, in a sense she probably was. The whole ride she had felt his eyes on her while the others talked and Goku, Bardock, and Krillin led the way. First, they made a stop at the Sons' Home before going to a huge meadow in the middle of nowhere. It was beautiful out here even though it was hotter than hell, but they were close to the tree line and had found some shade.

Why she wasn't in said shade was because of the company currently with the group. She eyed Master Roshi warily as he sat on the ground with Oolong, rubbing his burnt chin. There was no way she was going to go near him anytime soon, which forced her out into the sun multiple yards away next to the unruly Saiyan who was now glaring daggers at the back of her head. He was standing three feet away... if that... and just a hair behind her, not even acknowledging her when she decided to stand by him just a few minutes ago. She didn't care... okay so she did. It hurt her feelings a little. But given they just fought and she basically won, then she teased him with his title... No wonder he hated her.

Off the emotional high she had before when having that little contest with Goku and Bardock, her mind grew increasingly troubled with what she had done as they flew here. She still couldn't believe she provoked him like that... If the whole thing with Roshi proved anything, it was that she had a really bad temper, but she never ever started a fight if she could avoid it. Sighing, she rubbed her brow, really tired. She had been sore before chasing after the disgusting pervert, but now she was really paying for it. Maybe she could stretch a little... no... that would just be weird.

"Hey Bulma..." Oolong called out sarcastically, "How's the tan coming?"

She didn't look over at him as she watched Goku and Bardock walk to the center of the field. He could goat her all he wanted, but her mind was elsewhere... Not even hearing him suddenly get whacked in the head by Chi Chi's frying pan that appeared seemingly from nowhere. Even the others laughing couldn't draw her out. How was she supposed to help him if he hated her? She really didn't like being hated; it made her gut clench and feel like she was in high school all over again. He thought she was controlling him? It really hadn't been her intention to make him feel like that. But then wasn't that was she was doing? She was forcing him to behave, not kill... which wasn't really her fault given he had no ki... but even if he did she would make sure he didn't. Killing innocents was wrong. But he didn't think that and had killed many in the past. It would be hard not to force her views on him... she really didn't see anything wrong with that either. It was a problem. She wanted to understand him fully. Sure, she had a few tells from his tail, but most of it was just gut instinct... She didn't really know what he was thinking. And how was she supposed to help him if she didn't know that?

Vegeta glared at the woman. He knew why she wasn't with the others, but wondered why of all places she had to stand next to him. He wasn't about to move. He had been there first, but that didn't mean he liked her being there. Her scent surrounded him, irritating him. She was upset again. Why? He didn't have the foggiest idea. But whatever she was thinking was troubling her and it was giving him a headache. When it looked like she wasn't going anywhere his gaze went to Goku and Bardock who just finished talking about rules before separating. From what he heard there weren't any really, other than they were going to try and keep this a ground fight, but if it did become an air fight it didn't matter really. It was mostly so the others could watch and should make things interesting... He didn't care. He just wanted to see what the third class clown had.

The two fighters got into their stances. _At least Kakarot has been trained the basics..._ He thought sarcastically as he took in his stance. It was relaxed, but from what he could tell he could easily block most attacks. But that remained to be seen. Vegeta would hold off his judgment until later... When his eyes switched to Bardock he once again got the tightening in his chest that he always got seeing him. One of pride. His Saiyan fighting stance was flawless. Never had he seen one as good as his... It wasn't a huge surprise though. He worked harder than anyone to overcome his class standing, perfecting every fighting style his people had.

Vegeta's stance was a far cry from the original one he learned as a child. Over the years he added other fighting styles into his base until it became a bastardized version of the basic Saiyan fighting stance. In reality he used whatever allowed him to survive and over the years, not having known everything about his people's own fighting styles, he had grown so accustomed to his own twisted style he couldn't learn or even use anything else unless there was a need his own style didn't have. Bardock had learned that the hard way, having spent hours upon hours trying to drill into him the proper technique only to have him always slip back into his natural style in the heat of battle. Over time he just gave up getting him to stick to it and instead just showed him it and let him pick anything he might need...

"Don't hold back, Bardock..." Goku's voice drew Vegeta out of his thoughts. _Is he mad? The old man would kill him._

Bardock studied him, wondering what his ploy was. "Are you sure, Goku? The highest reading..."

The younger Saiyan grinned foolishly as he shrugged carelessly. "I can feel your power... I know what I'm asking."

"Fine..." Bardock answered, lowering in his stance more.

If that was what he wanted, Bardock wasn't going to hold back, but he knew he had enough control over his strength not to kill him. With that they stared at each other, both waiting for the other to attack first. But when it became apparent he wasn't going to, he tensed his muscles, preparing to launch himself only to blink, surprised. His son had completely disappeared, even his ki reading from his scouter. Then it suddenly beeped to his right, but it was too late as not even a second later Bardock felt Goku's leg dig into his side, sending him flying. He swiftly righted himself with a handspring, searching, but his scouter had gone silent again.

Frustrated, he realized easily what was going on... Goku was using his limitation of not sensing ki and concealing it to his advantage. Bardock's scouter was practically worthless. So maybe his son wasn't the idiot he pretended to be... though it wasn't that much of a leap in logic to know if you had those abilities and your opponent didn't that you could effectively use them. Hiding your ki until just a second before impact... Gritting his teeth, Bardock switched into a different stance, one that was used mostly for defensive than balanced between offence and defense. He had to figure out how to effectively block that...

Another beep told him that his son was behind him. He turned, only to see the kick coming, unable to bring his hands up in time. Righting himself again, his teeth snapped with anger. He wasn't about to be showed up by him, son or not. The warrior in him roared, not willing to let his pride falter. When he was his age he had already reached the middle ranks of second class, earning even the king's praise. And while he now looked back and regretted the innocent lives he had taken with his own hand, he still nonetheless carried it with him and had at one point even been proud, delusional exactly like the rest of his people. It was this man that fought... not the one who saw visions or was tormented by the blood on his hands, but the proud warrior who would never back down, who would never waver.

So when the third beep sounded in his ear, alerting him that the attack was coming to the left he swiftly dropped down low before looking at his attacker as the kick went over head. It was strange seeing his own face looking so serious one second then eyes widening, realizing what was happening. Bardock grinned wolfishly with delight, flashing his canines as he quickly swept Goku's leg out from under him before digging his elbow into his gut. His son groaned in pain after getting the air back in his lungs before rolling over and slowly getting to his feet, still bent over holding his stomach. All the while thinking, _Dang he hits hard..._

Having stood already, Bardock went back into his defensive stance a few yards away. "Nice try cub. What other tricks do you have?"

Goku chuckled as he straightened, "I was hoping it would take you longer to work that out."

The older Saiyan growled, surprising his son. "I was fighting a long time before you or your brother were born, so don't insult me thinking I cannot evolve quickly in battle."

Goku blinked, stunned by the harshness from the normally tranquil and even nice Saiyan. "Hehe... sorry." Shrugging off the pain in his gut, he returned to his stance, his face remaining the same goofy grin but his tone suddenly serious, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

With that he pushed himself off the ground, heading right for his father but then hid his power again just after leaving behind an afterimage of himself as he -unknowing to Bardock- flipped over his head. As Bardock went to attack his image Goku landed silently behind him and went to punch him in the back, releasing his power at the last second, but as he expected his father reacted quickly to the beep, forgetting the afterimage and lashing out with a back kick. Goku quickly blocked it, and even though the force jarred him, he was able to land his punch before jumping back. He didn't wait for Bardock to gain his feet though as he ran in a circle around him, leaving many afterimages in his wake, each time flashing his ki to make them. As a child he used to love this move, but now he felt a little like a coward. But he knew there was no way he could even stand a chance against his father if he met him head-to-head.

Which left him to trickery. When he was younger he had loved to irritate his enemy. He wasn't sure, though, if he wanted to irritate Bardock, especially after seeing that look of his when he caught him in his game. But then again he was never one to hold back on anything and that included his sense of amusement. Which was why, lingering among the images of him in his fighting stance, there were others making funny faces and waving jokingly. It was also how he hid himself, deciding he would pick one of the more serious ones. Yet as his father lashed out angrily at the funny ones, Goku realized maybe Bardock knew him more than he realized. When the older Saiyan got close, Goku attacked, trying to plan what he would do as he threw a punch. As he expected he blocked it, but sensing he still wasn't ready for a full-on attack he sent a barrage of kicks and punches, hitting him in any open spots he detected.

For almost a whole minute he had him on the defensive, not letting him regain control of the situation. But Bardock rapidly overpowered him in both speed and power shortly after that, forcing him on the defensive. Not to mention the way the older Saiyan attacked him was so foreign. He would leave gaps open as if daring him to take them only for Goku to get hit hard when he actually went for it. There had to be a way to see the fake gaps from the real ones because no one was completely guarded, but he was having difficulty even thinking about it as he tried desperately to block him. If he didn't think of something soon though he knew Bardock was going to plow him into the ground... not only because of his power, but just his technique alone would give him problems.

Yet what other tricks could he do? Goku mentally slapped himself. That would work; problem was positioning him... and then getting a small break in the fighting. The first part was somewhat easy... the second not so much. That would require Goku to actually hit him, and ever since Bardock took control of the fighting he hadn't been able to. Then he saw it, the opening he needed. What surprised him, thought, was that it was dead center of his chest, the part most fighters protected. Given his speed he normally wouldn't have had to worry, but Goku was determined not to be defeated...

Kind of like Rocky. Winning would be great, but that was past impossible so he would settle for never quitting. Pretending to go for his fake opening, Goku abruptly at the last moment pulled the punch back and brought his foot up, kicking him in the chest. It made him stumble back, somewhat surprised... Goku brought his hands to his face and closed his eyes.

"Solar Flare," Goku yelled, using Tien's move to momentarily blind his father.

A range of alien curses fell from Bardock's lips as Goku jumped back to catch his breath. What did he want to do? If the young Earth Saiyan didn't tire him or something he wasn't going to last much longer. As it was he was already starting to feel the strain. Sliding his back foot back, he cupped his hands, powering up his most noted move. It was risky, but they hadn't said anything on ki blasts and Goku knew he was most likely opening up a can of worms. Yet he just couldn't think of anything else.

"Kaaa... mahhhhh..." The blue light glowed in his hands, pushing as much ki as he was willing to into it, knowing full well the others were around and could get hurt. "Hahhhhhh... maahhhh..."

Bardock heard his son's voice, could feel the shift in the air around him. Blinking, he finally managed to clear his eyes, yet he was still seeing spots. His eyes widened as his scouter read 2,600 and rising. The concentrating of ki and slowly adding onto it as it replenished itself would explain the jump in energy... but then what about the pool? Bardock remained where he stood, pretending like he hadn't gained his sight back as he waited. He wasn't worried... the attack would maybe leave a minor burn if he only used his minor ki barrier, but he had another surprise for his son.

"Haaaaa..." Goku yelled, releasing it at him.

At the last second, the older warrior powered up and diverted the blue blast into the sky only moving his arm. Then in a blink of an eye he was on him, kneeing him in the gut before slamming him into the ground. Bending his legs he jumped high in the sky, yet still not using his flying ability as he powered up and fired a blast at him, calling out the name of it in Saiyan. Goku just barely rolled out of the radius of the bluish blast that reminded him of his own ability, ending on his feet hunched down. Through the dirt his eyes remained on his father as he let gravity take him back to the ground. Goku could feel the heat of the blast radiated out as the last of it hit. Knowing he could not see him through the dirt, he used it to his advantage, firing short orange blasts where he would be when he landed, then moved, rushing out.

Just as he predicted his father stopped his descent only a few inches from the blast, hovering in the sky. He appeared at his side, landing a kick in his stomach. Having a feeling he would grab hold of it he arched his back backwards as if he was doing a flip on the ground, using his ki to give him enough to accomplish the same effect. Bardock having not expected it went with him only to get the other foot slammed into the side of his face that didn't hold the scouter, forcing him to let go and thrusting him into the ground. Goku set down a few yards away, going back into his fighting stance, waiting for him to get up.

Bardock picked himself out of the dirt swiftly and stood wiping the blood from his cut lip a small grin on his lips. Though he was significantly weaker, his son was managing to put up a good fight. Raditz had never been this much fun... always complaining and whining. He fell back into his own stance, yet this one was different than the other two, being it was offensive... It was time to give the pup what he wanted. No holding back. Bardock was satisfied now that he knew Goku could take a little more of a beating and that it wasn't all tricks. If he wanted to truly fight a Saiyan warrior then that's what he was going to get.

~~~~ .~-~. ~~~~

_I got to say... I love writing fighting scenes now. Been watching lost of martial art movies and what not... Got lots of ideas. Just got to get around to sitting down and using it._

_Beta'd by LPphreek_


	14. The Challenge

- 14 -

The Challenge

Bulma lay in bed that night staring up at the ceiling. The events of the day playing in her mind kept her from sleeping. So much had happened and yet she couldn't stop thinking about what she had done. Really, what was wrong with her? _To push him like that._ Bringing her hand up, she touched her forehead before weaving her fingers through her hair and grabbing a fistful. She still felt horrible for biting him and thought she had gone too far in defending herself. Then there was that little thing he revealed to her and Goku that made her blood run cold. _'My skin has been shredded to the bone more times than I can count.' _The way he said it so nonchalantly...

Tears filled her eyes. She had known bad stuff had happened to him, but having him say those words like that... It only made her realize how much she really didn't know about him or what he went through. Wiping her eyes, she turned onto her side, looking to the balcony door that was open slightly, letting the cool night air in and stirring her curtains. But then she had only really known him for a few days... that whole time he had been unconscious didn't really count. It was amazing how it felt like she had known him longer than that. How she already felt he was a friend. Then again the same thing could be said about Bardock. She had only known him a day and a half and she already thought the same about him.

In an attempt to forget about her own troubled thoughts, she thought about the mock battle. It was painfully obvious that Goku was way out of his league. Then when Piccolo showed up and joined him so it was two against one. Bardock blew both of them away with his speed and technique. He wasn't even breathing heavily by the end of it. Perhaps that was why ChiChi decided to suddenly start teaching Gohan how to fight right then and there. It sure had shocked and even scared Bulma at how utterly unprepared they were, and the same thoughts or ones akin to them had to be going through the younger woman's mind. Goku's wife wasn't stupid. It wasn't merely this battle with Raditz. No matter what anyone said, Earth was on the map and others would come. What peace they found here on out would most likely be short-lived and shaky at best.

That thought only made getting to sleep worse, knowing that her peaceful happy world would never be the same. But then hadn't she been tired of it? Hadn't she wanted adventure? Sighing, she turned to her other side and wiggled into the soft mattress, getting into a comfortable position. At least it had been nice to see Tien and Chiaotzu. Even they had made an appearance earlier today in the meadow, having felt the massive wave of energy coming from Bardock and sensing that Goku and Piccolo were fighting it. By the time they filled them in and discussed what was going on the mock battle was over. Goku and Piccolo both were nearly passing out from exhaustion. After talking about it some more, Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu left, going back to wherever they had come from; Krillin, Oolong and Master Roshi returned to their island, while everyone else returned to her home. All of them said they would be training for what was to come, though what could really be done in two weeks was a stretch at best.

Closing her eyes she sighed, wondering where Vegeta would fit in all this if he wasn't so hurt. Certainly he was stronger than Bardock. He was a prince after all. She had problems simply imagining someone that strong when her whole definition of strength and power had been Goku. But it was nice to have someone that strong on their side and they were hopefully gaining two with Vegeta. Yet, they still had to get past Raditz alive without either of them helping. Her mind started to slow as sleep finally settled over her. Could Bardock teach Goku enough in the two weeks they had to do any good? Would he gain enough power to stand with Piccolo and beat his brother? That was the billion dollar question that she unfortunately could not answer as sleep finally came.

.~-~.

_She stood in the doorway in the darkness looking into the room. The pale moonlight revealed the boy in a fitful sleep and what little reached her reflected in her blue hair. He got random thoughts from her, but nothing of importance or anything that stood out from the rest. Deciding it best not to wake him she closed the door and continued downstairs, missing the sudden frantic words spoken... His nightmares were twisted random memories. All the while he felt like he was thrown into a fire, burning alive. For hours he stayed in this hellish state, muttering and hurting. It was like his body was fighting itself, tearing him apart._

_Then Bardock saw himself enter the dream. With the morning light, he finally woke and felt his charge's struggle. Concerned, he got the doctor and together they managed to pull Vegeta from the fever, but that was of course after having to keep him still. The boy's animal side had awoken, pulling out what little strength he had left in his body to fight off what he thought were attackers. It wasn't much compared to the strength Bardock had, but it would have been enough to seriously hurt a human... After calming Vegeta, his eyes took in the half dozen dents in the steel table. They were fortunate that Bardock had found him... he would have hated to see what would have happened if Bulma or the doctor found him._

_The dream skipped back then, confusing him as he saw Bulma standing in the doorway again looking at Vegeta as if none of the stuff he had previously seen happened. And like before she had been about to close the door when a misty shadow formed behind her. Sensing something, she looked around and even though she looked right at the shadow, it was like she saw right through it. After another few minutes the shadow stepped away to the wall across from the door, secretly watching as she shook off the strange feeling and was about to step out again only for her to catch the frantic words. She stepped into the room, going to him..._

"No..." Bardock woke swiftly in a cold sweat, breathing heavily.

He shook his head as the vision slipped through his fingers, only remembering fragmented pieces. Wiping his brow with the blanket that bunched around his bare torso, he glanced at the window finding that the sun had already risen. The smell of food drifted lazily up the stairs and under the door to him and he couldn't stop his mouth from watering. Somewhat puzzled, he lay back and stared at the ceiling, trying to recall what had upset him. It had something to do with Vegeta, but then what didn't nowdays?

With the thought of his prince he frowned. They had been very fortunate that everything turned out so well after that little fiasco the other day. Bulma was certainly a one-of-a-kind and he silently thanked the gods for that. She not only defused the situation but forgave the boy... Working with the two geniuses again last night before bed, he came to the simple conclusion that with them not only would things lean in the Saiyans' favor, but they could very well be the key to winning the war against Freeza and the Cold Family. So it was important they stayed in their good graces. Now he only needed to talk to the boy and make him understand that. Which was easier said than done... he really wished he hadn't said anything about his attachment the other day, but it was too late for that.

Sighing, Bardock got out of bed and went to his armor that was set on the dresser and quickly put the black body suit on with the main body, leg, and arm armor pieces over the top. Saiyan armor had more of the durable hard shells because when he designed them he didn't want them to look anything like their old outfits which had become standard in Freeza's ranks. Also with pieces covering his upper arms and thighs along with their chest and groin, they were far more protected... Better looking too, in his opinion, but in the end it was the better protection that won out.

He ran a hand through his hair as he wrapped his tail around his waist. Maybe he should go get Vegeta's armor; Bardock had brought it with him knowing he was going to see the prince. But then again why did that matter? It wasn't like Vegeta would need it when he couldn't fight. Walking from the room he crossed his arms. He guessed he could get it so Vegeta could use it later when he was healed. That, however, was going to be at least a few months and knowing Vegeta, he was thinking he would take Raditz's pod when it was time for him to leave. Only thing was, the more Bardock thought about it, the more he realized that the boy needed to stay right here. It was painfully obvious he was too weak to protect himself if he brought him back to the base with him, which made it a prime opportunity for someone to kill him and try to make a power play for the throne. There were a few Bardock had in mind that would try something like that. And while he would protect him with his life, Bardock couldn't watch him every second of the day. Here on Earth he was hidden and sheltered from his own people and the betrayers. More importantly, he was protected from Freeza.

When he talked to Tash the other night he was informed about the message his source within the betrayers had left: Freeza didn't know Vegeta was on Earth. In fact, the leader of the betrayers had purposely given him the wrong planet and then proceeded to delete the history so he wouldn't know. He didn't know why. It seemed rather strange considering it was the tyrant who was sponsoring them. But it was something they could use to their advantage.

Vegeta of course wasn't going to like it. They hadn't really talked about it since learning about his condition... actually they hadn't really talked at all. After the spar with Goku and Piccolo, they all came back to eat. Then Vegeta disappeared and Bardock went into the labs with Dr. Briefs and Bulma to continue working on the communicator. The boy was intelligent and before getting captured would always shadow him when he was in the labs back at the base. While Vegeta never admitted it, he had enjoyed it. Learning and seeing the inventions his people... namely Bardock, were trying to create. It bothered the older Saiyan now that he hadn't been with them, but considering all that had happened that day it was probably a good thing he hadn't been there.

Shaking his head, Bardock walked down the stairs, the smell of food growing as was the frequency that his stomach growled. He did have to hand it to Mrs. Briefs, she really could cook... and good. Normally he ate, not caring what it was... but having tasted how good it could be he was dreading more and more the time when he would have to return to the base. And there were so many condiments. Sweet, sour, tangy, and salty... there were some flavors he couldn't even describe. Unknowingly the older Saiyan started doing what his son did quite often: dreaming of all the wonderful foods Earth had to offer as he entered the kitchen. His face took on that daydream look that Goku's would -just more tame- making ChiChi do a double take, having first thought him to be her husband. She blinked, surprised before breaking up into fits of laughter, the sound drawing him from his thoughts.

"Did I miss something?" He looked around the room, finding that Vegeta was already awake, sitting and eating at the table as far from Gohan as possible with a scowl on his face considering that meant he had his back to the front door.

"I'm sorry." She tried to get her breath. "It's just for a second there, Bardock, you had a look that Goku wears a lot."

His brows rose right before Vegeta snorted, "I certainly hope not. Last thing our race needs is a mindless clown as a leader."

ChiChi promptly collected herself giving him a hard look. "My husband is not mindless..."

"Hn." The prince turned his attention back to his food and muttered, "Notice how you didn't deny the clown part."

Rolling her eyes, she looked back at Bardock. "No, the look he had was one Goku gets whenever he is thinking about food." Her lips turned up. "That is what you were thinking about, wasn't it?"

Bardock coughed into his hand, hiding his embarrassment. "I may have been... thinking about food."

Mrs. Briefs was suddenly next to him with a plate of food. "Ahh it's so nice when a young man has a healthy appetite." She grabbed his arm as she handed him the plate. "Here you go, hun. Oh, would you feel those arms!" Bardock looked at her, stunned, as she proceeded to feel his arm and made him somewhat uncomfortable. He glanced at Vegeta, whose brow had risen and ChiChi snickered in the background, hand over her mouth.

"Mom," Bulma sighed, picking that time to walk into the kitchen after her morning jog. "Would you stop feeling up my best friend's father?" Pulling out the ear bud from her left ear, she came to stop next to Vegeta, who had stopped momentarily in his eating having caught her overpowering scent. "Really... he's probably ten years your senior."

"Oh fiddlesticks, dear... such a handsome young man can't be that old." She let go though, going to collect more plates of food for him.

Bulma rolled her eyes at her mom's back before Bardock gave her a thankful nod as he sat down across from Vegeta. It was then he noticed the prince had stopped eating and was simply staring at his food with a blank look on his face. Confused, the older warrior looked at him then to Bulma, who was about two feet away rolling the cord to the music player around the small device. When she turned quickly, setting it on the half wall behind Vegeta, her hair flicked making the air move and letting him smell her scent above that of the food. Bardock cleared his nose and started to eat, his eyes going back to the boy. He had to admit, the girl had a pleasant scent, but it wasn't anything special. But then different scents affect Saiyans differently.

"Oh, Bulma dear, your secretary called." Mrs. Briefs set the plates before Bardock before busying herself with collecting used dishes.

"Shi-" She stopped herself before using the cuss word and glanced at Gohan before swiftly changing it, "Crap, looks like my vacation's over." Pouting, she put her hand on her hips, looking much like a spoiled child. "What did she want?"

"Something about a project needing your approval and that it was important. It was for... Tri..." she paused trying to think of the name.

"Tri-sec." Bulma sighed, "Yeah, that's an important one. Guess I'll have to go to the main Headquarters downtown today and see what other VP duties I've been neglecting." She glanced at Vegeta's plate and eyed one of the strips of bacon. "I'll just shower and change real quick before eating..." Taking a step closer to Vegeta she put one hand on the table leaning forward. "Hey, can I have this little piece of bacon here?"

Bardock stopped eating, shocked when Vegeta gave a small nod. "Thanks, bud." She picked it up and started for the stairs, munching on it.

"Hey, can you wake Goku?" ChiChi asked her retreating form, "He's slept in long enough."

"Sure, no prob!" Bulma called back, waving as she jogged up the steps.

Bardock blinked when Vegeta suddenly moved again, shaking his head and clearing his nose. The boy's scowl deepened as he stared at his food before eating, clearly not happy. Slowly, Bardock started to eat again as well, glancing up at him every so often. Saiyans never let another take their food. Even if there was excess. Well not never... He frowned. Only parents shared with their cubs... and mates shared food. And not just any mates. Bonded mates. He looked up again at the prince, who had noticed his looks but was choosing to ignore him, obviously too angry and confused with what happened to acknowledge him.

Bardock knew though, what was happening for he had been there once before. And thinking back he then realized why Vegeta had been immobile. While Bulma's scent hadn't done anything to the older Saiyan, for the boy it clearly did. The same thing had happened to Bardock when he passed his late bonded mate after she had been sparing. It was like all thoughts ceased and you couldn't move or speak. It was rare for a scent to affect a Saiyan male like that. And even rarer for a female. But if both had the same reaction to the other's scent they always bonded...

Moving the empty plate he finished a minute ago to the side, Bardock grabbed another and started to eat again. While it was normal and natural, he never heard of it happening outside of their race before. Then again... he glanced over at ChiChi. He suspected his son was bonded to the Earth woman -or at least partly- who's to say her scent didn't affect him too? Though it was possible to bond even if the scents didn't do anything for them... Bardock needed to talk to his son later about it. For now though, he wondered what this could mean. If Bulma's scent affected Vegeta this much then there wasn't anything he could do to stop them from bonding. But it remained to be seen if the reverse was true. Human's didn't rely on smell as much as they did...

Pushing the problem away to think on later, he decided to ask a question he could actually get an answer to. "What's VP mean?"

Mrs. Briefs picked up the stack of plates forming between him and Vegeta. "Oh that's Vice President, hun. As you would expect my dear husband is the President of Capsule Corporation that he built from the ground up and my little girl has been running it alongside him for... oh my..." she paused, thinking, "It's been quite a while. Ever since she became a legal adult at eighteen, she has been the Vice President."

The older woman rinsed off the dishes before putting them in the dish washer. "What are her duties?"

"Mmmm..." Mrs. Briefs continued with the dishes as she thought it out. "Well she meets with business prospects, supervises the main Headquarters, and well, I don't know..." She shrugged. "She does a lot of things. Her father and she normally split the work, each taking certain sectors and countries."

Sounded to him like she was a very good diplomat and knew how to keep things running properly. Though he didn't like the thought for the mess it would make, Vegeta could certainly do worse than Bulma as a queen. While he had been Freeza's ambassador on occasion, he lacked the patience most of the time. The other duties, the ones that kept their people going, bored the boy to no end. Bardock had long since given up on getting him to sit with him and learn it all. It wasn't something he worried too much about though, he would always be there to help Vegeta and do it for him, but it would be nice not to have to do it all by himself.

"Oh..." his thoughts stopped as Mrs. Briefs suddenly spoke, "I completely forgot with all the excitement happening... Next week is the Corporation open house of sorts."

He stopped eating, turned and looked at her. "Open house?"

"Yes! You young men must come. Goku, Gohan and you too, ChiChi. All the leaders and rulers of Earth will be there as will many famous stars." She bubbled with joy, "All to get a glimpse at this year's new gadgets that the Corporation will be releasing to the public."

His brow rose at that, intrigued. "The Company is important enough to get all the rulers in one spot?" He looked at Vegeta, who had slowed in his eating; while he would never openly show amazement, he could tell the boy was impressed.

"Of course..." She nodded to herself. "Everyone wants the newest technology and it's easier simply to show everyone at once. Of course it isn't only Capsule Corps. Other companies will bring their own inventions, but we've always held it."

ChiChi sighed, "I didn't bring anything to wear to something so important..."

Goku chose that time to walk down the stairs, clearly still half asleep. "Wear what?"

His wife rolled her eyes at him as he sat down and started to devour the food in front of him. "The C-tech Expo, Goku. That thing we keep getting invited to, but never go..."

"Itz tat time alredy?" he asked mouth full, clumps of hash browns landing in his lap.

"GOKU!" All three Saiyans cringed at her loud voice, "Close your mouth and swallow before you talk!"

Doing as she said, he repeated himself, "It's that time already?"

Mrs. Briefs hummed happily, "Sure is. Oh it's such a good thing Bulma took care of all the food and entertainment months ago... we could certainly make it happen if she hadn't, but it wouldn't be as good."

Goku was about to speak with his mouth full again, but ChiChi's withering glare stopped him and he swallowed, "Food?"

"Oh yes, lots of food, dear..." She grabbed more plates from the table and started to load the second dishwasher they had installed back when Goku had lived with them for a short time. "I don't know what she had planned, but it's always from the best restaurants. And don't worry about the dress, dear, us girls can go shopping sometime before and get you one. Our little treat to you."

"Oh no! I couldn't..." She started, eyes wide with surprise.

Chuckling, Mrs. Briefs waved her hand. "I insist, dear, we'll make you look like the princess you are. Besides, your father will be there and we can't have his little girl showing up with normal clothes."

The younger woman looked to her husband, who shrugged. "I guess..."

The kitchen fell silent, well almost silent as the older woman hummed, and everyone ate as she cleaned up after them. Vegeta thought about this expo thing... to him it sounded like a huge trade gathering of sorts. There was going to be lots of people by the sounds of it... which made his decision much easier. There was no way he was going. He didn't do crowds. Let alone, smelly weakling earthlings that he'd sooner kill than mingle with. He looked up, feeling the old man's gaze on him, a knowing glare that threatened bodily harm if he didn't go. Snorting, he ignored him and went back to his food. Nothing in the universe would get him to-

His thoughts momentarily stopped after looking up as Bulma came down the stairs in a nice gray business suit and a light blue blouse underneath, which was buttoned rather low. He had thought short shorts were bad, but the pants and suit top she wore now hugged her body, accenting her form nicely. Her hair was still somewhat damp and wavy as she tried to put an earring on her right ear. He tore his gaze away, looking to see if Bardock had caught him and relaxed seeing he hadn't. Mentally he berated himself for being so weak, looking at an alien woman like that...

Her heels clicked on the hardwood floors and he snuck a glance up as she walked toward her mother, her hips swaying. "I just got off the phone with Beth... I can't believe I forgot the Expo is coming up."

"We were just talking about that dear..." Her mother chimed in cheerfully, "I told everyone they should come."

Bulma turned, arms folded and leaning against the counter, her eyes settling on Vegeta. "That sounds good. I don't know about Vegeta though, Mom..."

He looked up with his name as Mrs. Briefs asked, "Why not? He's a prince, he should do fine..."

Her lips twitched, amused, meeting his gaze head on. "I don't think he's tactful enough to be with so many pathetic humans, let alone ones as arrogant as he."

Bardock chuckled softly, rapidly earning a glare from Vegeta. "I'll have you know, woman, that I can be diplomatic when I want to be."

Fixing him a look, she huffed, "Right... _Do what I say or I kill you? _Unfortunately, dear prince, that won't work here and I don't want any troubles this year." Grabbing a piece of toast she looked at it. "This is my fourth year planning everything by myself and every year someone manages to find something that is wrong..." She took a bite, covering her mouth. "Even though there is absolutely nothing wrong."

Swallowing, she rolled her eyes. "Last year some spoiled prince said he didn't get his steak cooked right and it was all over the stupid tabloids about how horrible everything was, when really he was only upset that I wouldn't become one of his many girlfriends." Grabbing a plate, she sat next to Bardock. "Please. He might be a prince, but Bulma Briefs doesn't like to share. Not to mention he had the personality of a pet rock."

Mrs. Briefs chuckled, "Oh that one..."

She turned back to look at her mother. "See, even you agree." Looking back at her plate, she paused before clearly mimicking some foreign accent in a low monotone voice, "We are Ajiv and you will be our fourth. We are denser than this slab of concrete we are leaning against, trying and failing to look sexy, and still we look down at you because you're a woman, but that's okay, look at our amazing muscles and swoon." She flexed her arms as everyone but Vegeta laughed.

"Is he really that bad?" ChiChi asked as she wiped egg off of Gohan's face.

"That and worse," she spoke in between bites, "I mean he's handsome, but he's not really that muscular and I, for one, don't want to come out of a conversation feeling dumber than when I went in." Her voice rose a little, "Hell, this guy makes Goku look like a brilliant scientist."

"That's a feat," Vegeta muttered.

Bulma chuckled, "Indeed."

Goku pouted as he actually stopped eating. "Hey!"

Grabbing her fork she stabbed a little too hard at the hash browns. "I swear, Mom, if he tries anything again this year, I'm going to go ballistic."

Smiling, the older woman walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head, rubbing her shoulders. "Well, if he thinks my little girl's beautiful then he's not as stupid as you say, is he?"

That made Bulma pause. "True..."

Mrs. Briefs went back to work clearing the table. "Maybe some other young man will save you."

Leaning against her arm that was propped up on the table, she swirled a piece of bacon in one of her egg yolks. "Right, and pigs will fly..." Goku opened his mouth, but she cut him off giving him an amused look, "And Oolong doesn't count, bud." Munching on the bacon she sighed, "If a guy did help he would probably be as bad if not worse than Ajiv."

Actually swallowing his food, Goku gave her a sympathetic look. "I'll protect you, Bulms."

Bulma noticed the sideways glare ChiChi gave him. "Ahh thanks but no thanks, Goku... You're going to have your hands full keeping delusional men with heroic complexes away from your own wife."

ChiChi blinked, surprised. "From me?"

"Yup. No one has seen the princess of the Ox King in five years..." The heiress got a wicked grin on her lips. "The rumor is Goku took you against your will by slinging you over his shoulder like a caveman and carried you out into the middle of nowhere to bump uglies whenever he felt like it."

ChiChi merely shook her head, chuckling, "You got to be kidding me."

"Nope... Seriously, that is what one of the tabloids said recently." Bulma eyed Vegeta who had just choked on what he had been eating and she winked, making him blush a little.

Goku laughed, scratching behind his head, "I guess we do live out in the middle of nowhere..."

ChiChi gave her husband a playful smile. "Except it was me who slung him over my shoulder."

Bulma shook her head, snickering, "Too bad Oolong and Roshi aren't here... Right about now they would have some other comment that would have princy-poo here redder than a cherry." He glared at her but said nothing as he continued to eat.

Bardock stared at the boy, amused. "We Saiyans can be rather vulgar ourselves, but thinking about it now I don't think I've ever heard Vegeta joke about such things."

"Ohhh, a real gentleman... How sweet!" Mrs. Briefs chimed in happily.

Bulma winked at Vegeta again. "Too bad he's not charming in other areas as well."

Vegeta would have taken being back on Freeza's ship as a captive over their teasing any day. It was like they all were ganging up on him... and the way that blonde haired twit looked at him. He suppressed a shiver. That woman really made him uneasy. And such off handed jokes weren't really that funny to him. Considering all his experiences in that department had not been pleasant, it wasn't unexpected that he would feel this way. He could even make a comment that would shut them up, but he would rather endure this than have them know anything about that. He continued eating, not even bothering to give his old mentor a glare. If he simply ignored them sooner or later they would get the hint or grow bored and stop... Didn't mean it was not making him furious though.

"Oh c'mon, Vegeta, we're only playing. Don't be such a stick in the mud." Picking up her half eaten plate of food, she set it before him seeing as he was almost done. "Here... finish this for me." He looked to the plate, scowling. Standing, she started to walk past him."Besides, I think it's cute that you blush. Anyway, I got to go... Drat." She stopped suddenly and Vegeta glanced sideways at her. "ChiChi, I made a worksheet last night for Gohan, just to see where he is. I'll go get it really quick, but I don't want anyone to help him. I wanna see what he can do by himself."

The younger woman stared at her, taken aback. "You didn't have to go through so much trouble, Bulma... I know you're busy..."

She chuckled, "It was no biggy. I came up with the problems while working on one of my projects." As she walked towards the lower staircase, Vegeta tried not to look at her backside, but annoyingly failed. "I was doing this stuff when I was his age, so needless to say it really didn't take too much of my time."

The kitchen fell into silence again with her leaving, something he was thankful for. _Blasted woman._ He looked at her leftovers. _I'm not cute. I'm a warrior!_ And a monster. Contemplating whether or not he should eat the food, he was about to let it sit there when he noticed Kakarot eyeing it from the corner of his eye, both having finished more or less at the same time. That made his decision for him, something not sitting well with him when he thought of the clown eating the woman's food, and he promptly finished off it off. He sneered at the younger Saiyan's disgraceful pout. _Does he have no pride?_ That look on a Saiyan should warrant the younger Saiyan's death.

He glanced up to Bardock who was watching him intently, studying him like one of his experiments. Not liking it, Vegeta shifted his gaze away, feeling suddenly self-conscious. What did he do now? After getting that warning yesterday he hadn't really insulted anyone. He stayed silent and kept his distance. He was still planning on somehow getting back at the woman through mind games though. Problem was figuring out what approach he should take. Having actually taken some time to think about it he realized that his normal tactics wouldn't work on her. She was too intelligent. Her overbearing personality and ego would force her to call almost any bluff he threw at her.

Arms crossed, he sat leaning back against the chair, his fingers tapping his bicep. Vegeta kept coming back to the same problem... he couldn't figure her out. It was infuriating. And knowing how she thought seemed liked it was something he needed to play mind games. Yet to do that, he would have to spend more time observing, which meant spending more time around her, and he really didn't want to do that... Okay, he was lying to himself there. But his fear of Bardock's warning kept him back. He would not fall that low again. His pride couldn't take it.

Bulma walked back up the stairs, stapled papers in hand. Vegeta's jaw clenched when she walked right to him setting one copy in front of him, then handed the other to Bardock to give to ChiChi. Fortunately her scent wasn't anything like that morning -something that still really confused him- but it still made him pause in his thoughts. Had he acted this way towards it before? No, he didn't think so... Well, there was that time in his room and then in her lab... Then yesterday after she chased that old guy. Shit, he was losing it. This place was making him soft and messing with his mind. He couldn't wait until Raditz was taken care of so that he could leave with Bardock.

She bent down, tilting her head to meet his gaze, a small smile on her lips. "I made a version for you, mister, let's see how far you get compared to boy wonder over there."

His eye twitched as he glared at the table. "I will not lower myself for your amusement, woman."

Her brow rose and she straightened, folding her arms. "Oh, sounds to me like someone is scared a child will beat him."

"I know your ploy..." Growing, his eyes narrowed as he glanced at her. "It's not working."

Bulma gave a playful pout. "Drat... you saw through me." Sighing, she brushed a stray hair from her face. "Fine, let me put it this way. You have nothing better to do, Vegeta, and it's not going to hurt you. Instead of sulking all day work your mind." She shrugged, walking away. "Up to you though, just thought it beat sitting around and doing nothing all day." Grabbing her things that were on a little table in the living room, she said over her shoulder, "See ya guys later."

"Bye Bulms." "Goodbye dear." "Bye." Everyone but Vegeta acknowledged her leaving, their voices mixing together and becoming one mashed up noise that made him cringe.

Shortly after, ChiChi and Mrs. Briefs started to talk again about some mindless thing Vegeta couldn't really care less about, so he tuned them out. Closing his eyes, he continued to think about his problem dealing with the woman. At the same time he followed her small ki, something he had learned the other night. He couldn't do it if his eyes weren't closed and he could only pick up those currently residing in the compound. Annoyingly, he found himself going to her ki all last night and early this morning... It was like a moth to the flame. He could see for himself how pathetically weak she was, but there was something about her ki...

Curious Bardock reached over grabbing the papers. "She is right in that you need to do something, boy."

Vegeta's concentration wavered a little and he almost lost her ki as it got farther and farther away from the compound. He bit back a growl of frustration. Of course the old man could see he wanted to be left alone, yet that had never stopped him in the past. Always pushing. At first he thought to ignore the older warrior, but Vegeta knew he wouldn't stop until he got an answer out of him. In a way Bulma was like him in that aspect. Perhaps that was one of the things that drew him to her; she was similar to the two people he already respected... It was a thought. One he didn't like because it was about her once again... but it was still a thought.

"I was meditating yesterday and plan to do that until I can start training again, old man," he said trying to sound indifferent, though there was a little of his irritation coming through.

"Using what? Five plus old memories of spars..." Losing the woman's ki in a mass of weaker ki, Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he scowled at the table, willing it to burn to ash. "Can you even recall everything given what happened?" They both knew what he was referring to... his time with Freeza being tortured. It wasn't like he had much time to train as of late and that meant he had no new memories to go off of, which meant he had to look back past these past five years... A feat easier said than done.

"I don't see how that concerns you." His voice was cold as he looked up.

It was annoying when his old mentor was right. After dinner the other night, he had sat down trying to relive some old battle he had been in, but he was startled and furious that the detail he had once been able to remember had disappeared. Instead he found himself remembering things from the last five years whenever he tried to concentrate on the past. It was like there was a block in his mind. Which was why he started to try finding ki on his own. He wasn't about to have the clown teach him when he could readily teach himself. Hell, if it was so simple Goku could get it, why couldn't Vegeta? Now that he had though, he was angry that he hadn't realized it before. He was not as intelligent or creative as Bulma and her father, but he wasn't an idiot. He gritted his teeth. And there was Bulma again in his thoughts...

"As your guardian and mentor, boy, it is very much my duty." Flipping a page his eyes continued to scan, sounding impressed, "She even wrote it in standard for you." He stopped on one, taking a closer look. "Mmmm, some of these would give me problems..." Vegeta knew what he was doing. He was trying to get his curiosity involved instead of insulting him into doing it as the woman tried.

"Again, old man, such tricks won't work on me." Bardock looked up giving him a puzzled look. Then again maybe he was being serious. "Besides, I wasn't training my mind like that and I didn't plan to do that today either." The older Saiyan's brow rose in question, but Vegeta wasn't going to offer anything else.

Sensing that he wasn't going to get anything from him, Bardock set the packet of papers down and turned his attention to ChiChi. "Did I hear wrong? You're a princess?"

Uncaring about the harpy's status on Earth, Vegeta stood and strolled out the back door without another word. He was restless really. He wanted to train, wanted to move around, but just the simple walking he was doing left him drained. Yesterday he had been almost dead on his feet by the time he rolled into bed, but then his mind wouldn't shut down. It kept going and going. He actually didn't go to sleep, which only made things worse now. Mentally and physically, he was at his limit, which was frustrating; only a day and he was crashing. Saiyans could last nearly a week or so without sleep. It was pathetic.

Sitting down by a tree, he leaned against it and closed his eyes. One knee bent and the other laid flat bent underneath it, he rested his arm on his knee. A gentle breeze brushed his skin and he felt himself relax. Truly relax. The sounds of nature around him were... comforting in a strange way he never noticed before. Actually thinking back now, it had been a long, long time since he simply sat down and relaxed... the last time, in fact, had been when he learned of his planet's destruction when he was six. His brow pinched at the thought and feelings he had long thought gone came surfacing. It was like his dream with his mother all over again. He gritted his teeth and opened his eyes, looking down at his other hand.

Opening and closing his fists, he frowned. "This damn place. It's making me weak."

.~-~.

Bulma returned home an hour after noon, setting her purse on the small table in the living room. "Hey, I'm home." She waited for an answer only to be greeted with silence.

Puzzled, she walked into the kitchen, knowing that with three Saiyans and a half Saiyan they should still be eating, but no one was there. Shrugging, she went to the fridge and grabbed an already peeled hardboiled egg, eating it on the way to her room. Work had been stressful. But then she had been gone for three weeks, and things had been backed up like no other. If it was anyone but her the mess would have taken a week to straighten out..._ It's like everything falls apart when I'm not there. Incompetent old fools. That is what the board is made of, idiotic morons the bunch of them. _Rolling her shoulders as she got out of her suit coat, she then carelessly threw it onto the bed. The blouse and pants soon followed and she stood there in her underwear looking at the things in her closet.

"I feel like taking a swim before doing anything else." Grabbing a random pool dress with pink flowers and her pink tube top bikini, she walked into her bedroom and swiftly changed leaving her underwear on the floor. "I deserve some rest before I dive into my other projects... and it's just too sunny not to."

Putting on huge white-rimmed sunglasses, she checked herself in the mirror. With a sly smile she pulled the glasses down to the bottom of her nose and winked. _I'm one sexy beast. If I do say so myself. _Pushing them back up, she reached into her closet, seizing one of the oversized beach towels and threw it over her shoulder before exiting the room. Her thoughts were on the scouter; she needed to start making it, and given the expo was next week, it would be perfect to use it as one of their gadgets. Of course she had already planned most of the tech they would be showcasing out a long time ago, but this was going to blow everyone away. Maybe she could even mold it into sunglasses... _Oh that's an idea!_

Imagining the looks on all of the guests' faces, she opened the door and walked outside. Everyone but her parents were there, it seemed, as her eyes scanned the back yard. ChiChi and Gohan were training off to the far right of the pool, in front of her Goku and Bardock were sparring far past the almost reconstructed pod... that seemed to be on hold for now... and off to the far left Vegeta sat against a tree, sleeping by the looks of it. _So this is where everyone is..._ Going to one of the lawn chairs she tossed her towel down, wondering if her father was still working in his lab and where her mother had gone off to. She shook her head as she pulled off her sunglasses, freeing her hair. She had thought to call out to the others and say hello, but by the looks of it, they all were concentrating hard and she really didn't want to interrupt that.

Tugging the pool dress up over her head, she threw it on top of the towel and her sunglasses. _What a beautiful day..._ She held onto the handrail of the pool steps and stepped into the cool water; taking another step in deeper she shivered in delight. It was precisely the right temperature: cold but not too cold. Taking a deep breath, she held it as she dived the rest of the way in. She came up for air not too long after, tossing her hair back so it wouldn't be in her face, then turned letting herself float on her back, lazily back stroking. Looking up at the clouds, she listened to the sounds of the others. Frowning, she thought that there was something... missing.

After a few minutes of floating it came to her. _Music! Of course..._ Swimming back to the stairs, she wondered what playlist to use. With them training, she doubted they would want anything slow... Stepping out of the water, she bent over running her fingers through her hair and shaking out most of the water before running her fingers through it and flipping it back again. She didn't really think they would enjoy the current pop music or dance hits... Going to the outside storage container, she opened it up and pulled out the little player. She scrolled through the lists. She didn't mind rock, but it couldn't be the general blah stuff that came out most of them these days.

"Ha..." She stopped scrolling, finding the perfect playlist with music from the old world. "Three Days Grace should be fine." Selecting it, _Riot_ started to play and she smiled to herself, making it so the music was only background noise so as not to be so loud that it interrupted the others talking.

"B, you're back!" Goku called out cheerfully, and she turned finding both father and son looking at her.

She shook her head, having to clear the twin image of them standing together. "Yeah, I've been back for a while, silly." She walked towards them, grabbing her things in a pile on the way and carried them. "Where's my mom?"

Shrugging, Goku wiped his brow with his armband. "I don't know..."

"She went to the store," Bardock offered, shaking his head at his son. They had both been there when she told them.

"Ahh okay... well don't mind me. I just thought you guys could use some music." She noticed ChiChi watching them and waved. "How's the teaching going, Chi Chi?"

The younger woman gave a proud smile. "He's certainly his father's son, he's catching on really quick."

"I knew he would." Bulma chuckled, then turned back to her friend and his father. "I'll leave you two alone now and go pester grumpy over there."

Bardock's brow rose with amusement as she left, then turned back to his son. "Okay... do it again."

Vegeta kept his eyes closed, frustrated. _Why does that blasted woman have to bother me?_ He was off to the side by himself for a reason. Like she had thought he had originally been sleeping, but that had been long before she came outside. As her ki neared the house and crossed his senses, he had woken. At first he had been confused as to why when he heard her car. That of course didn't help his mood any. He was angry with himself for that. What more were the thoughts she stirred up when watching her going in and out of the pool. He was having difficulties denying even to himself that he didn't find her attractive now.

Why hadn't he noticed it before? Well... of course he noticed her looks and her body, it would have been hard not to with how she flaunted it, but why hadn't he noticed it like this? He was starting to think something had shifted in him when she not only fought back when he attacked her, but had thoroughly put him in his place. While he would never admit it out loud and had difficulties swallowing it, he respected her... even if he wanted to kill her more often than not and hated her for the cage she was confining him to. Hated her for the weakness she was generating in him. The fact still was that while she was normally a flea to him, right now she could hurt him. He could not stress how much that drew out his animalistic side. It didn't care that he was hurt. It had no logical capabilities other than knowing she had bested him and that he liked that on some primal level. She was also his superior when it came to intelligence, something he had always prided himself with having over everyone else, or at least being damn near close to equal when it came to Bardock and Tash. Freeza and his elites could beat him to a pulp five times over, but he always knew in the end it was he who would win out in the astuteness department. It was the only reason why he stayed alive as long as he had. Not with her, however. Never ever would he be able to compete with her if she really set her mind to it.

That thought not only scared him, but also excited him. Like any true Saiyan, he loved challenges. Not just with fighting, but also mentally. It started out as curiosity and had quickly became a challenge to him. Not only to bring her down a notch or two, but to figure her out. To be able to know what she would do next and toy with her like he did with others. Only problem was... he was starting to think he was playing with fire. The very same fire he saw light her bright blue eyes. Perhaps it would be best to leave her alone.

Yet, here she was walking towards him, dripping wet in one of those, hardly anything, swim suits. Once more he was feigning sleep, hoping it would deter her, but of course it didn't. What was worse was, even with his eyes closed he could still see her. Her blue hair caked to her face... beads of water rolling down her fit and curvy body. The way the sun reflected off her wet skin... Mentally he kicked himself, furious. _She is not of my race... it is a disgrace._His lashing thoughts did nothing to curb the image of her in his head. The primal animal was winning over the monster and his pride.

Her footfalls where light as she drew closer. "I know you're awake, Vegeta, you can stop faking it."

He kept his eyes closed, afraid of himself and what his thoughts would be if he looked at her. "If you had not turned on that horrible racket I would still be sleeping." Truthfully, he really didn't mind the music, but never would he admit to actually liking something that was Earth made.

She moved near him, by the sounds of it laying something down, before in turn lying down herself. "Right... well sorry, but its staying on, mister. So have you just been sleeping out here all morning?"

Hearing that she had settled down, he opened his eyes and swiftly wished he hadn't as he swallowed. She lay not even a yard or so in front of him, barely out of the tree's shade and resting on her back, her arms crossed behind her head with her white rimmed sunglasses covering her closed eyes, protecting her from the glare of the sun. She was so close that even in his wounded state he could pin her beneath him in a matter... He gritted his teeth, shaking his head to clear the unwanted thought and images. His gaze fell to the grass next to him... he really needed to get off this mudball planet before he let this weakness take him completely.

"Vegeta?" Looking back up he found her watching him, her head tilted slightly as she looked out of the corner of her eye. "Are you okay?"

_No I'm not okay and you're the damn problem, woman._ In his head his thoughts seethed, but his reply was neutral, "Hn."

Turning to her side to face him, she propped her head up with her hand. "I'm sorry about yesterday..." Her other hand played with the grass and her eyes were downcast to it. "I- I don't normally push people like that... and..." He blinked, surprised that she was apologizing again. "And what you said to me under the effects of the drugs..." she sighed, pausing, "I shouldn't have used against you and I promise I'll never do it again."

He rolled his eyes. "You can keep your promises, woman, for I will never be so weak that I reveal anything of that nature again." When she looked up he shifted his gaze away so that he was watching Bardock and Goku.

"But that's the thing, Vegeta..." She sounded sad. "I want to be your friend and-"

"Hn-" he cut her off, "There's your problem, I don't want to be your_ friend_. So leave me alone."

She remained silent, thinking before she sighed, rolling onto her back again. "Well, whether you want a friend or not I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. So if you change your mind it's no biggy."

He didn't answer. Nothing he said it seemed would deter her, so it was a waste of his time to even bother trying. Instead he closed his eyes again, willing himself to dismiss her and anything to do with her while he listened to the music and the sounds of the others. Fortunately for him, she got the hint that he didn't want to talk and didn't say anything else.

_"You say you feel so down,_  
_Every time I turn around_  
_You say you should've_  
_Been gone by now,_  
_You think that everything's wrong,_  
_Ask me how to carry on,_  
_We'll make it through_  
_Another day_  
_Just hold on_

_Cause life starts now,_  
_You've done all the things_  
_That could kill you somehow_  
_And you're so far down_  
_But you will survive this_  
_Somehow because_  
_Life starts now_

_I hate to see you fall down,_  
_I'll pick you up off the ground,_  
_I've watched the weight of_  
_Your world come down_  
_And now it's your chance_  
_To move on, change the way you've lived for so long,_  
_Find the strength you've had inside all along_

_Cause life starts now,_  
_You've done all the things_  
_That could kill you somehow_  
_And you're so far down_  
_But you will survive this_  
_Somehow because_  
_Life starts now_

_All this pain_  
_Take this life and make it yours,_  
_All this hate_  
_Take your heart and let it love again,_  
_You will survive this somehow_

_Life starts now,_  
_You've done all the things_  
_That could kill you somehow_  
_And you're so far down_

_Life starts now,_  
_You've done all the things_  
_That could kill you somehow_  
_And you're so far down_  
_Life starts now"_

He snorted to himself. _Humans and their sentimental crap._ It made him want to kill something. At the same time though, deep inside he felt something. He wouldn't acknowledge it of course, but it was there. He wouldn't let himself dwell on it either. If he had though, he would have seen he really hadn't been taking control of his life. Even when Bardock freed him from Freeza's service, he was always living in his master's shadow. He was what his master had strived to create. A monster in his own image. Twisted and tainted. Never becoming what he was meant to be. Broken forever.

.~-~.

Perhaps if he had thought about it, he would have saved himself all the hardship that would follow that coming year. Maybe he would have even stopped what was going to happen in the coming weeks ahead... Saved himself from the pain. Then again, given his stubborn pride, it probably wouldn't have changed a damn thing. It was for the best really, for you never learn something unless you fall down a couple times, skin your knees and pick yourself back up. And maybe that was why the strange force that seemed to be lingering around them remained silent this time, doing nothing to curb him or push him down another path. Whatever the reason, his course was set and things were going to get rocky.

~~~~ .~-~. ~~~~

_Just have to say Three Days Grace was amazing in concert at the Rockstar Energy Uproar tour!_

_Beta'd by LPphreek_


	15. Removed Update




	16. Inherent Turmoil's

_I bet you all thought I wasn't going to make the end of the month deadline. Haha got ya! So this would have been out sooner since I had two chapters done, but then my lovely beta reader mentioned something and this is what came of it. The two chapter I wrote will follow this, but now I have to go through and fix things to make sure things get messed up because of it. Also until I can get close to being done writing this saga I'll probably post every friday. Another reason why this took so long was because this last tuesday I had two exams and a lab report, you all are very lucky I worked on this in between studying. ;D Okay enough of me, you guys have been waiting a few months for this and here it is._

- 15 -

Inherent Turmoil's

Vegeta glared at the blue-haired heiress as she rested on her stomach on the top of the rebuilt space pod and leaned over a hole, hanging upside-down as she tinkered with some wires of a device as she connected it to the pod's wires. She had already connected three similar devices to the pod and he wondered what she was doing. Or at least he should be thinking that, but the way her pool dress was riding up... He gritted his teeth, focusing instead on the cascade of blue hair and the way her small, nimble hands worked the wires. The short conversation they had a few hours ago still left him confused and furious. Saiyans didn't have these _friends_. The word was as foreign to him as humans' sentimental word of love. What he saw this as was her hovering around him and trying to annoy the shit out of him. And it was working.

What was worse was now he found himself actually attracted to her. Ever since she fought back when he attacked her and she was able to do more than fight him off, he watched, deliciously devious daydreams plagueing his mind. He imagined pinning her in the grass when she was but a yard away before lunch, then against the table she had so casually sat on while going over that damn worksheet she gave Gohan earlier. And even now he could see himself striding over to the reconstructed pod, pulling her down to ravage her there. He realized... too late... that she was getting under his skin. That mental disease he tried to shake the other day had already infected him. Actually, if anything... it had gotten worse since their little scuffle. He had to get rid of it somehow. It was merely his Saiyan nature being idiotic. So what if the woman bested him... she was still a weak human who wouldn't last a second in his world. She would shatter like glass when her morals were tested against the darkness that life strictly was.

Finished attaching the device, Bulma lifted herself up and slid down the side of the pod. She landed lightly on bare feet and dusted her hands off, wiping her brow as she walked over to the storage container that contained the rest of the pod. As she pushed the button to encapsulate it and bent over to pick up it the up, the airheaded woman that was her mother came out of the house. With one of those cell phone things in hand, she walked directly to Bulma. To Vegeta's surprise, the older woman didn't look to happy. Well, she wasn't livid or anything, but the normal dreamy smile she held was not as big. He watched, trying not to let his curious nature get the best of him. Why should he care that something had managed to upset the blonde-woman? And yet he kept his eyes and ears on them.

"Bulma dear?" Mrs. Briefs said as she neared, not quite as loud as she normally would be, her voice pinched a little with some emotion Vegeta couldn't place.

Bulma turned and looked at her mother; she must have heard it too seeing as her brow rose in question and concern. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Yamcha called your cell, hon." She handed it to the heiress whose cheerful disposition swiftly vanished with the mention of the ex-bandit. Her mother gave her a comforting pat before turning to go back inside.

Vegeta's gaze flicked to Goku who noticeably slowed in his solo training. Memories from the other day flashed in the prince's mind, remembering how the younger Saiyan had been with the woman. A strange emotion akin to irritation surged forward and took him by surprise. Confused he examined it, wondering what it could mean. Having never felt something like it before he shrugged it off and shoved it away with everything else. What sort of relation did these two have? With the way Goku acted it was like he was protecting more than someone who was pack, but clearly he was bonded with the raven-haired harpy.

"What do you want, Yamcha?" Bulma snapped as she put the cell phone to her ear and tossed the capsule into the pod without pushing the button. Hand on the small of her back; she glared at the grass as she listened. "Oh? Am I still angry?" she replied sarcastically to whatever he said, "Let's see here, Yamcha. You don't call me in over three weeks to apologize after taking some hussy to the most expensive restaurant in town when you told me you couldn't go out that night? Yes, yes I believe I am _still_ very much angry." Bulma stormed over to the pod and pushed a button on one of the devices she installed and it encapsulated the reconstructed pod in a puff of smoke as she continued her frustrated rant, "Then there's the little issue with you not coming to see what the hell was going on yesterday with the strange energy fighting Goku and Piccolo. Why is it that everyone but you came to see what was going on?"

She picked up the capsule and stood there, her lips formed a thin line at whatever excuse he came up with and her brow wrinkled with anger as she put her free hand on her hip. "Oh, so let me get this straight. You couldn't come and see if the world was in danger because you were in the middle of a fucking baseball game?" She snorted, "Stop being spineless, Yamcha, we both know you sensed Bardock's energy and hid like a worthless coward." Pausing shortly as he said something, she suddenly growled out, "It doesn't matter who the hell Bardock is or that his energy wasn't threatening for a whole day before or that Goku was present, if anything you should have come the day before since you live in West City and made sure everything was okay then!"

Crossing her free arm, she began to pace a little as she let him retort. "You know what, Yamcha?" Bulma stopped suddenly, her voice lowering, "Let me tell you what this really is about; you... suddenly coming to the realization that you can't go to the Expo now that we aren't dating and can't use that to boost your popularity anymore... Oh don't give me that shit, Yamcha. We both know the only reason you are on that baseball team is because of me pulling some strings for you... " She hissed, "Oh, that's rich, Yamcha. Well then ask one of them to take your ass because I'm tired of you using me just so you can have better girlfriends when we're on the rebound."

In a fury she hung up and tossed the cell phone against the house where it shattered. She glared at the biggest piece that survived, breathing heavily as her eyes watered, but refused to cry. Why was it that everyone used her? Everyone wanted something. Whether that be popularity, dating her for her beauty or her intelligence to make things... Goku and her parents were the only ones who never asked anything from her. She had thought that Yamcha had been different. Sure, he liked being popular and famous, but she thought he was with her for her. But these three weeks she hadn't genuinely thought about him and when she did she was starting to realize that he had been fooling her for a while. She angrily brushed away a few tears that leaked from her eyes. Maybe the ex-bandit had not been using her at the beginning... no she knew he hadn't been... but when had that changed? When had the girl shy bad boy she had fallen in love with turn into such a womanizer? And here she had thought she had gotten her wish without actually making one.

"Hey, Bulms..." She jerked at Goku's voice and the touch of his hand on her shoulder, remembering she wasn't alone. "Are you okay?"

Blushing slightly, she hastily wiped more of the rebellious tears away and forced a smile, laughing a little. "Yeah, I'm okay. You know how I get..."

Goku sneaked a glance at Vegeta, not liking the other Saiyan... or anyone for that matter... privy to seeing Bulma like this, but he had to get her to open up now or she wouldn't ever. "C'mon Bulms, you don't have to act all tough around me."

Seeing his worried but persistent look in his eyes, she knew he wasn't going to drop it. He had always been a nosy little guy. Curious and noticing things most wouldn't, you just couldn't get one past him. Or she couldn't in the very least. He was always the emotionally stable one and for those years he had lived with them during her teens -a time when she certainly needed something like that the most- she had relied heavily on him.

Bulma sighed as she looked down at the ground. "I'm not trying to act tough, Goku. I'm simply trying to not dwell on it."

He lowered his voice as he smiled sadly. "Not dwelling or bottling it up?"

Bulma met his warm black eyes, again nothing got past him. He was that one constant. There was, of course, her mother or her father... but her mother always seemed to be busy and Bulma never truly wanted the perfect answers Mrs. Briefs would give. Especially when she was a teenager, it was hard enough given it was a time most girls push away from their mother's to begin with, but when your mother had a doctorate in psychology and almost two decades of experience in the field... she never only got the loving motherly answer, but the psychologist. Even now, after retiring years ago from the field and demanding that everyone just call her Mrs. instead of doctor, Bulma knew that while her mother played up her natural ditzy blonde nature to the point of airheaded idiot, nothing ever got past the older woman. Almost everyone had forgotten or thought her mother had lost it, but Bulma and her father knew the truth.

"Fine," She tried to snap back and failed, shifting her gaze away again. "I'm tired, Goku, and, I just don't have anyone to talk to about it. You know how mom is... and it's best not to even get started on daddy..."

And then there was her father. Love him as she may, her father was purely too focused on his inventions and work to be any real source of stability, particularly back then. He had only recently started working from home and even then he was always doing something. Not that he would be a good person to lean on if he had been around more, he had problems with the simple emotions Bulma had and when they were the bigger ones, he tended to hide away in his lab until the coast was clear. No, only Goku had been there for her in effect and while it had only been about five years it had been enough to give Bulma a foundation of semi-normalcy. Without him, who knew... maybe she would turn into some crazed scientist hell bent on ruling the planet. As farfetched as it sounded Bulma could still put to paper the plan she had made as a child to do just that. Using economics and money, it would have been easy and still could be considering she had a few of those measures set up just in case. But those were more to protect her father's company from governments than to rule the world... And she certainly didn't want to rule it. It would be such a hassle.

"I thought as I got older and proved myself and got out of daddy's shadow that... things would get a little better... but if anything they have gotten worse." She ignored the welling of tears and instead concentrated on the blade of grass just before her foot. Her shoulders dropped a little as she hugged herself. She hated herself, knowing she was giving that lost weak little girl look, but just then she didn't have the strength to pretend anymore. "Now it's not hormonal girls viciously attacking me, but adult women who pretend to be nice right so they can gain some recognition in the world or simply get into the coolest clubs and restaurants. It's not boys trying to get in my pants and be able to boast that they did Dr. Briefs' (the most intelligent and richest man) daughter, but men wanting to boast that they did the most famous woman on the planet. Or worse they insult me by thinking they can get me to fall in love with them just so they can get to my family's fortune and company..." Her voice increasingly shook as she squeezed herself in a tight embrace until finally she trailed off.

She bit her quivering lip, trying to regain some control. But now that she had said the thoughts out loud after holding them for so long, she couldn't force them back. She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall freely as the rest spilled out of her mouth, "It seems I'm always having to prove myself, not because of my father but because I'm a woman... And then on top of that, other than you and my parents, everyone wants something from me. I had thought that Yamcha was different, but I've only been lying to myself. Making excuses for the longest time because I knew admitting it and facing it would hurt so much." She suddenly turned and leaned into him, balling his gi in her fists. "Everyone is just using me, Goku..."

"That's not true, Bulms." Goku tried to reassure her as he wrapped one arm around her, not realizing she was going to break down like this.

If he had, he would have pulled her away. His eyes met Vegeta's, who remained sitting under the tree, his face neutral as he watched intently. Goku started leading Bulma to her lab and away from the other Saiyan. He knew that the damage was already done, but he also knew she wouldn't like realizing she had not only broken down in front of Goku alone but her other houseguest.

"Not everyone is using you... What about the rest of the z-gang?" he offered.

She sniffled, "Master Roshi and Oolong only tolerate me because they like looking at my rack. Krillin is only friends because he knows I'm the only one who can twist everyone's arms to see each other and then he gets to see you. And they all expect me to keep them together and supply the ideas. I like being involved and needed, Goku, but why is it my job to keep everyone together? And why should I supply ideas when in the end I hear only your gratitude and the rest go about their way." She tried angrily to wipe some of the tears away, but that gave way again to the overwhelming sadness. "I mean, I'm not asking for much. All I would need is it said one time and I would be okay..."

Goku opened the back of her lab door and ushered her in, trying not to smile even a little bit at how conceited the last part sounded. Most would have merely mistaken this for Bulma simply thinking she wasn't getting the recognition she thought she deserved and was throwing a tantrum, when in truth her self-esteem wasn't that great, if truth be told. Yes, she was intelligent and she was beautiful, but she hadn't exactly seen it like that. She bragged about herself because she actually felt apprehensive about it. Was it her looks and intelligence that got her to where she was, or was it simply money and fame? He noticed how she said that everyone only used her because of her family's money and fame, the thought that it was also her attractiveness and astuteness that people tried to use as well hadn't exactly crossed her mind as much.

He never cared about these things, but he did have to admit that it was these insecurities she had that made him love her more as a person and his sister. Especially since she was so smart, normally able to see things and understand things faster than anyone he knew. But then that was it. Everyone else she got, but when it came to her life and herself, she couldn't seem to see things right. Yet wasn't that the case with most people? Goku mused over that as he gently pushed her to sit down in her lab chair and knelt before her, forcing her to look at him. He was going to have to make her see that in the least, the rest of the z-gang (excluding Yamcha, who he was tempted to hunt down and demand answers from) were not using her. They simply didn't show their gratitude thinking she already knew with the way she always spoke of herself.

Of course, this was going to be easier said than done. He may not be as stupid as he let everyone believe him to be, but that didn't mean he was ever dreadfully good at giving her _pep_ talks. Then again, maybe that was why he helped her where no one else could? His words were natural and from the heart. Not something from a testbook like her mother.

.~-~.

Vegeta continued to watch them as they disappeared through her lab's back doors, somewhat surprised. Up 'til now he hadn't honestly seen much weakness from the woman other than physically when compared to Saiyan physiology. She was intelligent, clear headed for the most part, bold enough to call almost any bluff, and confident in herself and her abilities... or so he had thought. But now it seemed she wasn't as secure as she portrayed herself to be. Maybe the way the woman always announced her genius and appearance so conceitedly was because she was looking for confirmation? Or she could simply be some spoiled little girl throwing a tantrum because she felt she wasn't getting the credit she deserved. It was... interesting to say the least. But he wasn't sure what he should think about it or what he should do with this new knowledge about the woman. In either case, it meant she had a weakness. One that he could easily exploit if he so wished. Question was, how should he use it? She clearly knew it was a weakness, something she guarded against. If she had remembered that Vegeta was there he doubted she would have broken down like that. Especially if these were real insecurities and not just a tantrum of a woman used to getting everything she wanted.

Whichever one it was did not matter to Vegeta. Either way he would have no qualms manipulating what he witnessed a minute ago to get back at her. He may have been impressed with how she stood up to him and bested him, but he wasn't about to let the woman use what he accidently said to her in his drugged state against him slip by unchecked. Even if she had apologized. No one got away with that. Then there was the fact that he undeniably needed to put her in her place. At every moment she got she poked at him, simple little jabs at his pride, trying to prove she was his better. Intelligent as the woman was she was still a feeble, weak human and he the Prince of all Saiyans -a genetically superior race- could not stand by and let her get away with it. He had to teach her to think twice before taking another jab. He plainly had had enough of merely standing there and taking it without retaliating.

Vegeta sat there in the shade of the tree, dark thoughts swirling about as he plotted and planned for a few more minutes before he decided to merely store the information and use it accordingly. No use planning it out. Things never went as he planned with the woman; she always managed to do something he didn't expect so he didn't see the use. But he was going to use it, there was no doubt about that; it wasn't an 'if' but when. If anything he should be happy she was no longer there, unable to tempt- torment him with her presence. This was the peace he wanted and yet it seemed all he could do was think of her. Even if it was to get back at her, far too much time had already been lost because of her. He had to remedy this.

Forcefully he pushed the woman from his mind, instead trying to recall the last spar he had. He knew it was risky seeing as last night it only plunged him into memories of being tortured, but he was tired of doing nothing that even remotely helped him as far as fighting was concerned. Closing his eyes, he steadied his breathing as he concentrated, trying to look past the last five years and find something he could use. Who had been the last person he sparred?_Raditz..._ His mouth twitched further down. The last time he had sparred had been with Raditz, not even two days before he betrayed him. Never had he thought the long haired Saiyan would do that. Sure, it was no secret that Bardock's son thought Vegeta was squandering his position... his title as prince. But they both loathed Freeza. He was the only one who fully understood the horrors. Predominantly after Nappa had been killed when Freeza learned he and Raditz had escaped, hiding with the Saiyan resistance. Vegeta had never been the type to essentially trust, but never...

Yet here they were. Vegeta was stuck on some back-water planet recovering from five years of torture and waiting for his once trustworthy guard to come end him. Raditz may have had orders to take him alive by Freeza and the betrayers' leader, but the prince wasn't under any illusions. If he did find Vegeta, he was going to make sure he died on this worthless hunk of rock. Perhaps it was a show of mercy? More likely it served the older Saiyan's goals better. Vegeta still didn't know who the leader of the betrayers was, but he knew Raditz... he had difficultly following another's order that he even agreed with. Vegeta snorted. Fool thought he could rule the people better than him... that was the only reason he would do this. It certainly wasn't because of the other betrayers.

Gritting his teeth and letting those thoughts slide for the time being, he went back to concentrating on his last spar. They had been stationed on the trade planet Vern, though how it had become a trade planet was beyond the Saiyan prince. It was nothing but sand. At least... from what he could recall about Planet Vegeta... they did have an ocean and some plants. They had been awaiting Bardock's message for where to meet... Vegeta couldn't sincerely remember who they had been waiting on. Maybe someone to set up new supplies? No... no, that wasn't it. Vegeta remembered now. The whole thing had been set up by the betrayers. There hadn't ever been a contact. He could faintly recall Freeza telling him that when he personally collected him with the betrayers.

Mind once again going into dangerous territory, he forced himself to summon up the image of Raditz standing before him just before the spar. The sand lashed around them and the orange-blue sky was glowing with its four suns and two day moons. His ridiculously long hair had actually fluttered in the wind and an odd smirk had been on his lips. In hindsight, it probably was from him knowing what was to come. He never was good at keeping secrets that excited him. It was amazing he had managed to keep it from Vegeta. Looking back it was so obvious now. His behavior had been... off. Why had he not questioned it? Why had he not put up his guard?

Vegeta growled, frustrated that he was once again dwelling on the bitter topic. There were so many things he had failed to see. It was no use beating himself over it now. The damage had been done and he was here now. Again he pushed the thoughts away, recalling how the older Saiyan had been the first to start their little spar. After that Vegeta grew even more aggravated as he realized that once more his memory was too hazy to bring up what happened next. There had been a block on his part... and had he punched him? No... it was an elbow to the solar plexus? _Damn it, why is it this difficult?_ Okay so he knew why he was having problems remembering it, but it definitely didn't seem right. Vegeta had always been tormented by Freeza. Why was now any different? Okay... he knew that too. Before, yes Freeza tormented him. Hurt him and mentally fucked with him, but at least he had breaks were he could go purge. Release some of that aggression on others and inflict his own pain upon the universe.

For the past five years he never got that release. Even when Freeza controlled him, making him kill and do things he normally wouldn't do. The fact still remained that it had been a constant hell. The time there seemed to stretch on for longer than eternity... They didn't let him sleep until he blacked out and nothing could arouse him. They gave him the bare essentials as far as food and water were concerned and even then he would go days without either.

He shook his head as unwanted images flashed in his head and he forced himself to think instead about Raditz betrayal... which was more preferred than reliving any memories of Freeza.

_Vegeta was leaning in a bay window of the building they had commandeered from some poor merchant. His body was rotting in some garbage bin a few houses down. The alien had been a fool to open his home to them. You would think by now most would know never to trust a Saiyan without covering their asses. The thought brought a small, menacing smile to his lips as he looked out over the pathetic desert city._

_His eyes went to the setting suns."Where the fuck is Raditz?" He was supposed to be getting them food and that was hours ago..._

_It wasn't like him to be late like this, but Vegeta wasn't going to fret over it. Knowing the older Saiyan he probably found some alien woman to have some 'fun' with. Shrugging it off, he let his eyes close as he concentrated on his body, his muscles still stinging from his last training session. It felt good. And knowing he was going to be all the stronger for it helped him ignore the slight discomfort. He was getting stronger every day. Making leaps in power he wouldn't have made while serving Freeza due to the lack of food and so much time spent in stasis. He never realized how important such things were until after Bardock freed him seven years ago and was able to see for himself the difference. He was healthy and training almost every waking moment -when Bardock didn't drag him to some boring meeting or tried to teach him something other than fighting, of course- he was sure to reach his goal. Obtaining the power he needed to overthrow his tormentor of those ten years during his childhood and get out of his shadow that still hung over him. It wasn't going to be anytime soon, but someday... someday he would kill that wretched lizard. It was the one driving force in his life. His need to kill him._

_Vegeta must have fallen asleep waiting for his companion because the next thing he knew something painfully jabbed him in the neck. Blindly he lashed out at whoever it was and managed to hit them hard in the stomach before steadying himself on his feel. He blinked at the sight of Raditz hunched over, holding his gut. What was going on? Why didn't he wake up like he normally did when others came around him? More importantly, what the fuck did Raditz do to him? Vegeta stood there, shaking his head as the room started to move on him and become blurry. It had taken a few good seconds for his mind to even realize who he was looking at and a full minute for him to comprehend what he just did, his thoughts moving abnormally slow._

_His stunned, slurred voice full of the betrayal he felt sounded odd to him, like he was hearing it from a great distance. "Y-You drugged me."_

_Raditz wasn't smiling, well not as far as his blurred vision could discern and he could see the way the older Saiyan's tail flicked with guilt. "If... I... had... another... route... I... would... not... do... this... but... I... don't... have... many... options," his voice was drawn out in Vegeta's mind as if someone had pushed the slow button._

_Vegeta glared at him, not saying anything as he lunged at Raditz only to stumble into him and barrel both of them to the ground. His senses might be behind, but he still had enough speed to catch his enemy off guard. If he was going to die, he wasn't going to go peacefully and if at all possible he was going to kill the bastard. It felt like hours had passed as they scuffled on the floor when in truth it was only a good ten minutes at best, but Vegeta did give him a few scars to remember him for. He hit the wall behind him suddenly as Raditz threw him off and barely managed to stay on his feet as he leaned heavily against the wall. The room wasn't only moving, but spinning. Reminding him of a seriously bad case of intoxication he had once. He closed his eyes, hoping it would make it better, but only served to make it worse._

_Growling, he opened his eyes again and snarled at Raditz, feeling the cage close around him. He took a step forward, planning to attack the offending Saiyan, but fell to his hands and knees as his legs could no longer carry his weight. Damn, it hurt to breath. He stared at the floor disjointedly. This was how he was going to die? How pathetic. In the least he could have died by Freeza's hands being tortured to muc-_

_"Ahhh..." Vegeta's eyes widened as he heard that high pitched voice that filled so many of his nightmares. "It's... so... nice... to... see... you... again... my... pet."_

_Why, why, why did he have to think that? Anything was better than being back with this... this... This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. Raditz wouldn't give him to Freeza, he hated him as much as he did._

_"It's... been... such... a... long... time... Look... at... how... much... you've... grown."_

_Vegeta felt Freeza's hand weave through his hair before the tyrant jerked his head up to force him to look at the ugly pinkish blur that was his face. He could practically feel the twisted joy radiating off him. It made him sick. He didn't even want to imagine what grisly and unpleasant things the sadistic fiend had in store for him. Why hadn't Bardock seen this coming? Where was he? Vegeta was sure that the mentor he looked up to would have done anything, even attacking Freeza outright on this wretched planet ,to keep him out of the tyrant's grasp. Why wasn't he here?_

_"Yes... I... believe... we... have... a... deal." Vegeta noticed another figure in the room, but his eyesight had gotten far too blurry for him to make out who it was."I... will... support... you... and... when... the... Saiyans... are... back... under... my... control... You... shall... lead... them."_

_Vegeta growled lowly and barely managed to mutter, "Bardock won't let that happen."_

_"Like... he... was... supposed... to... protect... you... now?" Freeza laughed, even with everything sounding so far away, the noise hurt his ears. "He... may... have... freed... you... once... but... he... won't... save... you... this... time... my... pet."_

_Vegeta's vision started to close in, the black creeping along the outsides in his peripheral vision working its way towards the center. Fear churned in his gut. Afraid what he would find when he woke up from whatever Raditz gave him. He couldn't help it as he desperately tried to reach out to the only person he genuinely respected. The link came alive, but it was weak. Vegeta thought his name softly, sending it across it. Then a wave of emotions crashed through his mind, too difficult to understand seeing as he was too far gone in the folds of the drug. He could hear the old man's voice in his head, frantic... trying to figure out what was happening and told Vegeta that he was on his way. Vegeta might have been blacking out, but he had enough sense to know there was no way he would make it in time. He wasn't precisely sure what he was sending back to him. Thoughts? Feelings? Whatever he was giving Bardock it was upsetting him._

_Freeza lifted him up by his hair as his vision blacked to hardly a pinprick and he closed his eyes seeing as it made no difference. The blackness was calling and all he could think about was, how was he going to survive this? For once he let himself actually acknowledge the fear, finding that when compared to his anger the latter was insignificant. He didn't want to go back... He didn't want to..._

Vegeta jerked awake, startled as his ragged breaths were horribly loud around him. Well that wasn't what he wanted when he started thinking about the last time he sparred with someone. He rubbed his face, trying to shake off the lingering sense of fear and dread the memory had invoked. Definitely not what he had wanted. He had to get up... had to do something, anything to rid him of this memory and the ones that followed.

Rising to his feet he looked around him. No one was there, and judging by the sun he may have only been asleep for an hour at most. Pacing back and forth, he tried to think of what to do. He was tired of sitting around and doing absolutely nothing and considering sitting and meditating wasn't going to work he had to find something else. Pausing, he reached his senses out and right away found the woman's ki in her lab. Goku and the harpy were with her and...

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Why did he always go to her ki first? Furious he punched the tree, then cringed remembering a little too late that his ribs weren't completely healed as pain shot through him. But... Vegeta moved side to side, testing to see how far he could rotate before it became too painful. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Smirking to himself, he slowly slid his leg back. A few easy kata shouldn't put too much stress on his body and it was exactly what he needed to relieve this pent up tension.

.~-~.

Goku glanced back at Bulma, whom he got halfheartedly to work on something, as he closed the door. You would think with her being a genius and all it would be relatively simple to talk her out of a low, but people didn't realize that while she could make some amazing leaps in logic that no one would have gotten, her mind also worked against her in that aspect. That and he couldn't deny the fact that she was being used by almost everyone, for the most part. Sure, she may have taken it to the extreme, but there was a reason why the two of them had been best friends so readily. Goku didn't have much of an opinion about anything back then other than he disliked bullies (in the animal sense considering he didn't have much other contact, but the same had appeared to carry over quite well when it came to humans too.) There was also the fact that no one could understand her, all brains worked slightly different, but hers would look at the glass from below instead of either half empty or half full. She was strange by human standards, and he was the alien here...

He may not be anywhere as smart as her, but if he had to guess why she failed to connect with other humans it was because they did try to understand her and how her thought process worked, and then when they got nowhere they marked her as 'other'. An outsider. Whatever the reason he didn't like that it was hurting her so much. He knew it had all along... just not _this_ much.

Closing the door completely, he paused glancing sideways at his wife who was leaning against the wall giving him a curious, bewildered look. "Where is my Goku?"

He smiled a little, but it wasn't quite the carefree happy one he normally did. He simply didn't feel like being _that_ happy right then. "Probably back home out in the wilderness somewhere."

ChiChi lips turned up faintly as she grabbed his arm and they started to walk down the hallway. She was also hindered by what she overheard. "Why don't you ever go to that extent with me?"

"You don't need me to be even partly smart to talk to you and make you see reason." He glanced at her, having heard the small hint of jealousy in her voice. As he spoke, he kissed her forehead lightly, "That and you wouldn't like it after a while."

Her brow rose. "Oh?"

He shrugged, leading her up the stairs to the kitchen. "You like the forgetful carefree attitude because it makes it easier to forget about the issue and eventually see past it. Bulma can't do that because her brain won't forget. Even when she's concentrating on something else it's there in the back of her mind. When it's something that doesn't have a clear cut answer it worsens."

ChiChi simply stared at her husband. He wasn't smiling anymore, even frowning slightly as they stood in the kitchen, the afternoon sun filtering through the window above the sink. His eyes were downcast to the floor; he was obviously deep in thought. She had never seen this from him. Never knew there was actually something more going on in his mind when he acted so carefree. She never knew how observant he really was. And more surprising was that he was right. She did like that he acted like the problem was only a minor thing, not the end of the world or even that much of a problem. How had she not known that there was this side to him? He had been with her husband for five years... they had a son! Then again she remembered her father once saying that one aspect of marriage was that it always evolved because you kept learning things about your partner, even if you were together for twenty years they could still surprise you with something you didn't know. It was an adventure of sorts, one that hopefully brought you closer and made the love shared grow stronger.

"What was that about exactly, Goku?" she asked as she squeezed his arm. "It couldn't merely be because she broke up with that Yamcha guy."

He shook his head as if to shrug off his troubled thoughts. "I'll tell you later tonight." She blinked when all seriousness was suddenly gone and the Goku she knew stood next to her again. "I was... er... hoping you would make me a snack before I went back to training."

"Can't you wait for three hours, Goku? When Mrs. Briefs gets back we will start making dinner."

He pouted, free hand holding his stomach as he whined, "But I'm really hungry now..." When she gave him the small irritated look, he added swiftly, "Please, please, pleeeeaaaasssseee..."

ChiChi chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine... with you training so much now I guess you do need more food."

"Thanks, Chich." He beamed at her.

She sighed, going to the fridge and pulling out more sandwich fixings left over from lunch. "What are loving wives for but to sate their husbands' grumbling bellies?" As if on cue his own stomach growled a little and he chuckled, reaching behind his head as she gave him a look, brow rising slightly.

"I think my belly agrees."

Chuckling, she shook her head and started to make about a dozen sandwiches. She had to keep swatting his hand to keep him from stealing any lunch meat as she went. Trying not to laugh at his pathetic attempts, she glanced up and out the window to the back yard. At first she didn't see anything that really drew her attention and wondered what had made her look. When something moved in her peripheral again, she looked again, stepping slightly to the right to get a better look to the left half of the lawn.

"Oh wow," she muttered as she caught sight of the volatile Saiyan she rightly didn't like doing a kata.

"Whut?" Goku asked with a few pieces of ham he had managed to steal in her distracted state filling his mouth.

ChiChi shook her head as she continued to watch the exotic kata, it was obviously deadly, but there was a beauty to it. "Vegeta's doing a kata."

Goku coughed on one of the sandwiches he had hastily shoved in his mouth, never one to waste such an advantage. Swallowing, he looked at her before moving behind her. "Really? I wanna see." His eyes widened a little, taking in the precise, fluid movements even after having been unable to train for five years. "So that's what it's supposed to look like..." When ChiChi gave him a questioning look over her shoulder he clarified, "Bardock's been trying to teach me a few Saiyan kata, but we are only on the beginning level and haven't gotten very far since he's been showing me different moves and sparring."

Goku's eyes followed the Saiyan prince, seeing how Vegeta even used his tail. It stirred up the empty feeling he felt when it came to his tail and he forced his eyes on something else, knowing he would never be able to do the full kata since he no longer had it. If only there had been some other way... He would have gladly taken it, even if the tail made him stick out. He had loved that thing. Storing the pained thoughts away again, he turned back to the sandwiches, managing to wolf down two before ChiChi regained her senses and slapped his hand. He whimpered a little.

"Honestly, Goku?" She gave him an annoyed look before returning to making his snack. "Can't you just wait a few more minutes?"

.~-~.

Bulma sighed, tired and still a little down as she looked to the clock on her big computer screen. It was almost six at night, which left her roughly thirty minutes before dinner and she didn't have much to show for her last three or so hours of time as far as technology was concerned. She simply didn't feel like working on anything. Her creative mind that normally generated new and wonderful things seemed to take a sudden hiatus without letting her know. So what had she done for those few hours? Never was she one to simply sit on her ass and twiddle her thumbs for hours on end doing nothing. She _always_ had to have something to do with her hands or something that at least required some concentration, which was why she had decided to draw.

She shifted her gaze back to the pad, having just finished the huge sketch she had been making for Bardock the other day. With so much going on she hadn't had time yesterday after dinner or this morning to work on it, but since she didn't earnestly feel up to doing much of anything else it was better than nothing.

But now it was done. And now she had nothing to do. She thumped the eraser end of the pencil against the pad, mind abnormally blank. "Well this is no good..." she mumbled under her breath as she leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. "All I'm doing is sitting here... feeling sorry for myself and wallowing." Absentmindedly she tucked a loose strand of hair from her face. "Not even in the least doing anything remotely productive." Sighing, she closed her eyes as the emotions Goku had helped her get over earlier came rushing back. "And now I'm talking to myself... how pathetic."

She was tired of feeling like this. Feeling used and not wanted for who she was. So maybe she should do something about it. Maybe she should stop letting the world do this to her. She still had her parents, Goku, and yes maybe the rest of the z-gang. Did she truthfully need anything else? Not to mention she truly was starting to like ChiChi and Gohan's presence. And then there was Vegeta and Bardock. Bardock didn't ask anything from her and certainly Vegeta didn't want anything from her... he had stated enough times to make that obviously clear. That made at least ten people who weren't using her. She really didn't have to feel like this. So what if the world was full of jackasses, Bulma Briefs was better than them and their stupid problems. And as for Yamcha... Yamcha who? As far as the two of them were concerned they were officially over. She was done trying to hold on to a relationship that clearly didn't work and had not worked for quite some time.

Bulma stood suddenly from the rolling computer chair, stating loudly to no one in particular, "Enough! Bulma Briefs get out of this depressed stupor and do something." She smiled to herself as her voice echoed around her, knowing she sounded like a crazy person talking like this to herself, but she didn't care. Already she felt better. Setting the pad on her work desk, she stretched and yawned. "I wonder if Daddy and Bardock need anything..."

With the depression momentarily solved, she strolled from her lab and the little part of hallway to her father's lab. If she couldn't come up with something to do or concentrate on the things she was working on, maybe someone else's problems would do the trick.

.~-~.

Vegeta put on a new change of clothes after showing off the small layer of sweat he managed to obtain from doing those kata. It was disgusting that such a small amount of work actually caused it, but at the same time he felt better than he had in a long while. Well... mentally. Physically he did feel good, but he also hurt more and not solely because of his wounded ribs. Since he hadn't done anything, even walking, in three years his unused body was protesting furiously. But that pain in itself felt good, simply having that sort of pain again and not the other kind of pain that was caused by another. It made it more real in a way. That he was really here and he was free again from Freeza.

Of course such thoughts were swiftly dismissed. He wouldn't ever be free until Freeza was dead at his feet. That and Raditz was moving closer every second to kill him... His fists clenched as he glared at the tile in the bathroom as the feeling of betrayal he had felt from the memory in his dream he came back to the forefront of his mind. It had been easy to dismiss it when he first woke from the crash. He had had the woman to distract him and was always on edge, but now... Now, that he found himself relaxing (something that thoroughly irked him) he couldn't help it that it was making its presence known. While he never absolutely held the older, long-haired Saiyan in as high regard as Bardock or even Tash... He still showed trust in him that not many received and while it may not have seemed like it, Vegeta had listened to his opinions on things.

With this betrayal brought other thoughts he never really got time to shove away into the deepest reservoirs of his mind. Or even the few thoughts it had stirred up that he had had stored away prior. His people detested him so much, the people he was born to rule over and guide, that some betrayed him to the very being that destroyed their planet, killed their mates and cubs, and made them into a dying race. When had he, the Prince of all Saiyans, become something that his people despised so much that they would do this to him? He wouldn't ever admit it openly to anyone or even fully to himself, but he in truth didn't like how they hated him and put all the blame for that one base he destroyed as a child. How the fuck was he supposed to know that Freeza lied to him? That he, Raditz, and Nappa had not been the only Saiyans that survived planet Vegeta's destruction?

He glanced up into the mirror. His dark eyes flashed with the faint sting that all this brought up and he swiftly squashed all these thoughts. They did him no good, and why did he care about their views of him? Some had openly called him a monster and there was no doubt about that, he was a monster. So why did it matter? He was simply acting as they expected him to, shouldn't be a surprise. More importantly, why was he letting it get to him now? He never gave it any thought before... _It's this damn planet._ Always he came to this conclusion. He had thought that if he merely left in time this disease of the mind would disappear, but he was starting to believe that this slight change might be a little more difficult to crush into nothing would be difficult. Then again, he wouldn't truly know until he got off this gods forsaken hung of space dust. Once more he found himself hoping Raditz would hurry up. It may be his death, but at the same time it was going to be the thing that saved him from this damn sickness plaguing him.

"Hn," he snorted at his image before turning away and walked to the door, revolted with himself for letting it even happen.

As soon as Vegeta opened the door, he cringed. The voices of the others echoed loudly up the stairs to him and he dimly debated if eating was precisely worth putting up with all of them. He wasn't even really that hungry... yet that was also somewhat worrying. He should be ravenous, especially since he did work out. Deciding it was best to force himself to eat some and simply ignore the others, he steeled himself for the assault on his ears and the annoyance of it all as he started walking again.

"No seriously, Bulma..." Kakarot's harpy said above the other voices, "This is an amazing drawing Bulma. Do you think you can do one for me?"

"Sure." Vegeta had to roll his eyes, hearing that she had obviously gotten over her breakdown that happened only a few hours ago with the way her tone was so unmistakably proud. "Do you want the same as Bardock's or different?"

"Hm..."

The black-haired woman seemed to be pondering it as Vegeta reached the bottom of the stairs; everyone was looking over something that lay on the table. And by everyone, meant everyone... even the doctor and his cat.

"Just surprise me?" The harpy looked back up at Bulma and actually had a smile on her lips, the first Vegeta had ever seen from the infuriating woman. When she wasn't glaring or scowling, she didn't look that bad.

"Okay! I'll do that." The heiress beamed back, overflowing with so much joy that it was sickening. Kind of like too much sugar, sickening.

Vegeta's brow rose, seeing a perfect opportunity to get back at the woman and walked over, stopping next to her. "Are you sure she's not using you?"

With all the noise in the room only the Saiyans and Bulma heard it, so the chatter continued, but the color drained from her face as she realized a little too late that he had been there and had seen her breakdown. It wasn't that it was overly stinging... it did hurt a little, but it was merely the sudden shock of it that got her. "What did you say?" She looked at him, not even knowing he had been there.

"Don't tell me you're deaf as well a-"

Goku was suddenly there, grabbing Bulma away before Vegeta could hit her with the insult he had wanted to say. "You remember this one, Bulms? Boy that was fun." Vegeta didn't miss the small warning glare shot his way by the younger Saiyan while the woman's attention was not on him.

"Goku, I drew this..." She gave him a puzzled look, wondering what he was getting at... he acted stupid, but rarely this stupid, forgetting for a few second what Vegeta said to her. "Which means I clearly do remember it."

"Oh." He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Right..."

Then it clicked. Goku had been trying to separate them and stop Vegeta, and he had managed that flawlessly without drawing any attention to them. She looked to her friend and met his dark eyes, mouthing a small 'thank you' before she glanced back at Vegeta, seeing a look akin to one might see from a child who didn't get their way. The mostly glare with a flare of a small pout... of course without the lip and his tail flicked with irritation on his hip. If she wasn't worried about bringing attention to him and having him continuing whatever he had been about to say, she may have openly laughed and called him out on it. Instead she just smiled at him, which made his scowl fall slightly with confusion. She turned back to the others, promptly ignoring him as she joined the discussion of other adventures she and Goku had.

Personally she was completely happy to let the jerk stew over why she smiled at him. She didn't owe him any explanation, particularly after he presently tried to use her little breakdown from earlier against her. It was, of course, worrying. She was going to have to be careful around him now and be prepared... _Damn it, why did I have to go and breakvdown?_ Letting Yamcha get to her that much and not remembering Vegeta was there? That had been stupid of her. Exceptionally stupid.

.~-~.

Bardock watched Vegeta, Bulma, and Goku throughout dinner, curious and troubled by the strange interaction he had seen and that continued between them. Goku was very subtle, but for someone who had spent years reading people and a lifetime of being observant, Bardock did not miss the looks his son was sending the prince. Nor did he miss the tension between the three, a tension that might have even been noticed by the others if it weren't for Mrs. Briefs and her always cheerful chatter. Bulma wasn't ignorant of the looks Goku was sending Vegeta either whenever the older Saiyan looked as if he was going to open his mouth. And for once Vegeta actually had to comply. There was no doubt what those looks meant or that it might mean worse than bodily harm to him.

Unable to stand not knowing anymore, Bardock opened a link with the prince. _"What in the galaxy is going on, boy?"_

_"Nothing."_ Vegeta promptly shut the link off and refused to allow access again.

He should have known it was pointless to ask him, so he went to his son. _"What happened?"_

Goku blinked, still not used to the whole communicating without talking thing. _"Um..." _He frowned before shoveling in some mashed potatoes. _"Bulma got upset earlier and said a few things to me forgetting Vegeta was there... he's now trying to use them against her."_

That made sense now... yes that really cleared things up. _"What kind of things?"_ Bardock felt his hesitation over telling him so he added, _"Never mind, simply tell me how bad would it be if Vegeta did use them against her?"_

Goku actually paused in his eating and gave him a small pained look. _"Bad. Very bad."_

_"I see..."_ This was problematic. Having the Briefs help them was a blessing from the gods. Something they shouldn't squander so frivolously, merely so Vegeta could feel like he was above the girl. _"I'll take care of it."_

_"Really?"_ His surprise hummed through the link, not even thinking about Bardock doing anything to call Vegeta off. _"Thanks..." _Goku gave him a smile, something flashing in his eyes, before he started eating again and keeping an eye on the prince.

Bardock thought about telling him that it wasn't really for either his or Bulma's benefit, but what was best for the Saiyans, only to decide against it. He kind of liked having his son's confidence, even if it wasn't exactly the truth. What Goku didn't know didn't hurt him.

After that dinner passed too quickly for Bardock's taste. He had been trying to think of how best to approach Vegeta on this issue, but hadn't come up with anything good. Perhaps it would be best to be blunt. Vegeta didn't respond well when people beat around the bush and Bardock wasn't strictly one to do that. The boy would know right away something was up. That wasn't a good way to start things off. But... other than the subject of the issue at hand, this actually came at a good time. He had to talk to the boy anyway about the betrayers and how the younger Saiyan was going to stay on Earth. It was certainly going to be a rough talk with him, why not get that over with too?

Bardock sat at the dinner table, thinking it over one last time as everyone but Bunny and Chi Chi left the kitchen and disappeared to their respective areas. Goku was outside with his son, Bulma and her father were in the doctor's lab, and Vegeta had gone to his room. At least that was what he assumed having not yet learned how to sense ki. Arms crossed, he stared at the table, knowing he probably resembled the volatile prince right then. He didn't like being the bad guy with him. The gods knew the boy had enough people against him... hell; practically the whole universe was against him. Vegeta didn't fully grasp how much he lucked out landing here on Earth.

Sighing softly, he pushed the chair out and started for the stairs. Sitting down here thinking wasn't getting him anywhere and this had to be dealt with now. Putting it off for tomorrow was simply too long to let something like this go. Bardock had always been a man of action, even after getting these visions. He hated sitting around, and contemplating only got one so far until it killed them due to their inability to act. He sincerely hoped the boy would see reason... For the most part he was good, but when something was so thoroughly against his thoughts or views he could be rather bullheaded and something told Bardock he wasn't going to be as lucky this time around.

He stopped outside the closed door, pausing shortly before he opened his mouth to ask if he could enter when Vegeta sudden beat him to it. "What do you want, old man?"

Bardock blinked, wondering how the boy knew he was there as he opened the door. Stepping fully in and seeing past the door, the scene before him was a little unsettling. Vegeta stood in front of the mirror that was attached to a dresser, feeling his ribs; a mass of black and blue bruises covered his chest, but it was the wounds that clearly came from before the crash that upset Bardock the most.

"I wanted to talk to you about the betrayers... and a few other things." He stayed at the door, not wanting to push the boy... this _different_ Vegeta was good, but it was difficult for him to know what the boy was thinking. "Unless this is a bad time."

The muscles in Vegeta's jaw clenched as he replaced the rib that had been knocked out of alignment a little from the training. He didn't realize something was wrong until dinner when he tried to reach for something farther from him and he nearly dropped the damn thing and what worse was that simple action seemed to aggravate it to the point that it would flare up on its own. Needless to say he had been careful after that; wasn't like he was hungry, so he didn't need the food farther from him. In truth, it had been far too difficult to eat and Vegeta felt like he was burning up. Maybe doing those kata was not such a good thing.

"No," he relented as he carefully tried to tug his shirt back over the mess that was his body. "Tell me everything."

Bardock closed the door before leaning against it. "Are you sure? I don't think you need to fret over it when you can't do anything."

Vegeta glared at his reflection in the mirror. "You have to tell me sooner or later, old man. Stop stalling..." Then he looked away as he finished putting his shirt on and muttered, "And I don't fret."

"Right, but you do stew over something to the point that you become explosive." Bardock grinned a little at the scowl he received. "I am merely pointing out that maybe it's best you don't know until later..."

Vegeta turned around, growling, "Damn it, Bardock. Just fucking tell me!"

He frowned, gaze going to the floor and getting straight to it. "Twenty-seven... that is how many defected. Ten elites, two belonged to the council and the rest were high-second class ranking." Bardock looked up and saw the shock the boy was trying to hide. That was a lot of high ranking members. "I only found out because a group of third-classes who should have the ranking of middle second-class were asked by them. They didn't know who it was that asked all of them and each thought they were the only ones asked, so they didn't know if it was something to tell anyone of authority and they only told me after they all realized all of them had been asked and recognized that it was definitely a serious situation."

The silence settled in the room as it sank in and Vegeta tried to figure out who on the council would betray him. He had speculations, but nothing that really set two out from the rest. Yet, it was more the way Bardock seemed hesitant to tell him that was unnerving.

"Wh-"

"Kellere is the second in command... and... Brolly." Vegeta's eyes widened, face paling. "Brolly is their leader. I caught one and... forced the truth from him personally and they unfortunately didn't survive. Most are rather loyal to him, but there are a few who were dragged by family members or... in Raditz's case, using it to his advantage so that one day they can gain enough power to kill the rest of the betrayers and Freeza."

Vegeta was a little anxious now. _Brolly..._ Everyone knew of how he was born with an absurdly high power level. His father kept him hidden for years, saying he was sick. And if that in-itself wasn't suspicious enough, he always wore that necklace and those arm bands. _Always_. No one dared to call it out though, especially after the younger Saiyan killed his own father ruthlessly simply for fun. Vegeta was a monster, but he had good reasons to be one... Brolly grew up in the comfort and safety of the bases, hidden away from Freeza and the universe with the rest of the Saiyans. There was no reason for him to be so... bloodthirsty. Bloodthirsty to the point that even Vegeta had difficulties stomaching it... and that was something. Vegeta hadn't really thought much about it though, since the younger Saiyan was the only one who didn't disapprove of how Vegeta treated others or how he would snap suddenly and beat them to near death. Or blast them to the afterlife.

"Now you understand," Bardock sighed, "I would have rather had Chardin or even Liik."

Vegeta nodded numbly, he wasn't one to normally believe rumors, but this elite, he had been close to beating the prince a couple times during a few spars they had over the years and Vegeta always had this feeling he was holding back something... Frankly, he was fortunate Brolly had not sent any of the others in Raditz's stead or Kakarot would not have a chance in hell of beating them.

"But you should know that nearly everyone was furious over what they did." The older Saiyan started to pace. "There's a few on the council I've been keeping my eye on... and then the families of betrayers that stayed. I know there's certainly a spy or even spies, but I don't know who, which means they can't be on the council. I let the mental blocks down and they all came up clean other than some harboring a few things against you... and me, which isn't anything new." Bardock stopped and looked at him. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Vegeta snorted, "Were you not telling me a moment ago that there isn't anything I can do?" He rolled his eyes at him as he walked to his bed and sat down, resting against the headboard. "Of course I'm furious, but I can't use ki to blast something and I truthfully don't feel like wasting energy on doing anything else."

Bardock studied him. He truly didn't know this Vegeta. Neither of the two things he said would have stopped him before. The older Saiyan had been an outlet enough times to know that. Maybe this would go better than he thought it would.

"There's another problem that does concern you, boy... and it's one that you can greatly affect."

Vegeta looked at him and retorted sarcastically, "Oh really, old man? I'm I going to miraculously pick up some weapon in the woman's unbelievably messy lab and find that I can shoot them from here?" He snorted, shaking his head as he looked back to the arm propped up by one of his bent knees. "How can anything I do right now seriously matter?"

The older Saiyan rubbed the back of his neck before crossing his arms once again, bracing himself. "I was not talking about affecting them directly, boy. It has to do with the Briefs and the girl..." Vegeta glanced at him sideways, noticeably stiffening. "We both have thought that perhaps having them as an asset might help us win this war, well I'm saying it's not if but a matter of how we use it and how long that will take until we win this war..."

His eyes narrowed the anger showing scarcely beneath the surface as his voice lowered slightly, "So you're basically saying don't fuck with the woman?"

"Yes." He knew merely by the look in Vegeta's eyes and that tone things were going to go downhill fast. "We need both Briefs happy and wanting to help us. You toying with the girl and upsetting her obviously goes against that."

Vegeta sprung from the bed (remarkably fast for someone who was as hurt as him) and squared off against him, fists clenched at his side and growling, "Let my guess, your weak, pathetic clown of a son asked you to do this, call me off like so-"

"No," Bardock cut him off. "I asked him what was happening; he never thought to ask me to do something about it."

"That is even worse, Bardock. You're now going out of your way to protect these humans, in particular the woman? Does this really have to do with the Saiyan people and the war?" Vegeta crossed his arms. "Or have you gotten soft and no longer serve for the good of our race. You have neither said nor done anything as the woman not only insulted me at every chance she has gotten, but even could have killed me yesterday. You only stood there and then berated me. Have you turned against me for your son? Is-"

Bardock moved swiftly, furious as he pushed the foolish cub down on to the bed, keeping himself from choking the living daylights out of him as he kept his fists at his sides. "How dare you accuse me of that, _my Prince_." He didn't let up on his tone or the dark glare he was giving him as Vegeta looked up at him somewhat startled that he would move against him. "I have sacrificed more than you will ever know to put our people above everything else and I have always put you before them. I have killed, spilt my own blood and would even die for you. And if I had thought the small insignificant jabs the woman took at you were real insult meant to harm you then I would have done something the second they happened." He backed up then, lest he actually let a current impulse he had get him and hit the boy. Maybe another time he would have, but such things could kill Vegeta in his state.

"You were in no danger of dying or being seriously harmed the other day and you better than anyone should know that I could have ended it in seconds if I wanted to. But I needed you to understand that I will not always be here to protect you while you heal." With Vegeta's horrified look, he continued quickly, "And yes, you are staying here until you are better. With the way things are at the base, any number of elites would simply love to take the opportunity and kill you. That and I can't help you like they can if something were to happened unexpectedly... so you are staying here and you better be fucking careful what you say, cub." With that he turned and went to the door, still livid to the likes Vegeta had never seen before.

Bardock knew the boy didn't understand, couldn't understand how much this actually hurt him. He didn't know. In a way it was the older Saiyan's fault for never telling him. Maybe it was time he did. After opening it a little, he stopped and said over his shoulder, "You should know that instead of collecting your mother and my life-mate like I was scheduled to, I followed a lead on you in the hopes that I could free you... they and many other important people died because I made a rash choice to try and save you. One that no one else but me made, even knowing that if I was able to, I would ultimately be forfeiting Raditz's life." The rage suddenly left him as he stared at the door frame, hand clutched at his side and pain evident in every word, "I sent a message to them that I was going to try and get you out and that I should be back on route a week later only to see their deaths in a vision and then live it as my mate died."

His shoulders dropped forward a little, defeated. "She died thinking I abandoned her since the message didn't reach them in time. In a way I did because I knew it was a strong possibility it would happen and yet I still went after you. I can't begin to describe the anguish one feels after losing a life-mate and that you probably won't ever understand how much I gave up due to this, but don't you ever question my loyalties again, Vegeta. I have and always will be loyal to that little boy who earned it far more than you ever have..." He sighed, "It seems you still have a lot to learn, boy."

He walked through the door and closed it, leaving a stunned Vegeta in his wake. Slowly he sat up, looking at the door his old mentor left through. He certainly had a lot to think about...

~~~~.~-~.~~~~

_Well for a chapter I hadn't originally planned on writing, it's fairly loaded. Poor Bardock, poor Vegeta... poor Bulma... and thus the name for the chapter. And for those who were really hoping Vegeta would finally get a chance to hit back, don't worry... he'll get his day. Tell me what you think!_

_Beta'd by LPphreek_


	17. The Shadow

_Ahh only two reviews? Come on now... you guys can do better than that. I really do enjoy your input and who knows; maybe I'll even use your ideas! Thank you blackirishawk and Black Diamond07 for your reviews!_

- 16 -

The Shadow

The shadow looked down at the sleeping form in the bed, the moonlight illuminating the flame-haired prince who was spread out on his stomach, the blanket wrapped low around his waist as his tail twitched slowly. This scene was uncommon for him. He normally always tried to sleep on his back, ready at a moment's notice if someone tried to attack him. It was something he had learned early as a child serving Freeza. Nowhere was safe. Anyone could attack at any moment and there were worse things than being beat to a bloody pulp. But it seemed he subconsciously knew he was safe here. In this house. With the Briefs. That was good. It meant progress was being made with the Saiyan Prince. But it still was not enough.

The shadow knew this well. It was going to take a lot more to make him open his eyes. That was clearly evident with the little relapse the other day and then Vegeta trying to hurt Bulma with her insecurities. The former had worked out perfectly to their advantage. Having Bulma set him off, then overpower him in his weakened state... no Saiyan male was immune to the attraction something like that generated towards _that_ female. They may beat themselves up over it, full of self-loathing for having this magnetism toward her, but they would not be able to stop thinking about her. Especially when the males were already attracted to the certain female... This pull would last until they found another female to pique their interest. And considering where the Prince was, that was not going to happen any time soon.

But of course Vegeta knew none of this... He didn't really know that much about his people and what history he had learnt as a child was buried under a mountainous pile of horrific memories and torments. Bardock had taught him a little about the Saiyan culture after saving him, but he held little interest in females back then. The torment by both Freeza and his men had still been too memorable for him to even regard such things. All that mattered was getting stronger so that one day he would defeat that vile lizard or die trying... all the while knowing deep down that the latter was more likely going to happen.

But the shadow also had to do something to stop Vegeta from using what he learned the other day about Bulma. That was a little trickier than it sounded. _It_ knew the Saiyan Prince well. Had to if _it_ was going to change the future, but now that he was armed with knowing parts of Bulma's insecurities, _it_ was going to have to be more vigilant. There was no reservation; Vegeta would try to use them and what more, even after showing the sleeping prince what they wanted him to see he may still very well use it. He was vicious like that, seeing a weakness and going for it and be damned the consequences. Frowning, _it_ pushed the pained memories that thought brought up away. _It_ had to make this timeline different..._It_ would not fail and it did not matter how stubborn the Saiyan Prince was, the shadow was even more stubborn knowing the worst possible outcome. Humans and Saiyans had to work together for any future_ to_ exist. They could not have the two forerunners of these two groups at each other's throats simply because one failed to see until the very end how much the other meant to them. It had been too late. Too much pain caused by each side. Too much bitterness and resentment.

No. Things were going to be different in this timeline. It was going to take a lot at first to push Vegeta in the right direction, but _it_ knew that all it took was a few key events in the beginning to cause a chain reaction. When that happened _it_ was merely going to stand back and watch. _It_ was not here to change anything else. Fiddling with time was not something one should ever really undertake, but _it_ had no choice. While _it_ would like to change other things, _it_ set itself limits. Only Vegeta and Bulma's relationship. Whether that happened to be just friends or lovers... it did not matter... though _it_ did have a feeling (and hoped) that the former would easily turn into the latter. The two would always be attracted to each other. Seemingly, fate had deemed them as such. It didn't matter if it was an explosive bitter relationship or the complete opposite.

Then there was also the fact that the shadow didn't want to bring any attention to _its_ presence again. _It_ barely survived the first encounter with themand now they thought _it_ dead. It wanted things to stay like that.

A low rumble escaped the Prince's throat, the tip of his tail bristling somewhat. The shadow smirked, amused. "You sense me don't you?" _It_ took a step closer. "Then let's get this over with shall we..."

.~-~.

_The room was dark. At first pitch black, he was unable to see a thing even an inch in front of his face. But it wasn't silent. He could hear the ragged breath of another in the room and the slow _drip... drip... drip... _hitting the cold metal flooring. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, every inch of him alert for any attack. His bare feet walked on the frozen floor and he was sure his breath was forming ice crystals right after leaving his body. He had his ki around him so he wouldn't freeze himself... but he doubted the other person in the room was in any condition to protect themselves from the extreme temperature._

_Hesitantly, he took a step forward, his eyes adjusting a little to the dark. Before him he could see this dark mass, but it looked strange... There was nothing else that he could see in the room so the breathing had to be coming from it. Taking a few more steps his foot met something warm and wet, making him halt as the smell of metallic blood overwhelmed him. He felt his fear rise, but he couldn't understand why... Vegeta feared nothing... Okay, that was a lie, but he certainly didn't fear someone who had been tortured. But he got this sense that these feelings weren't his own, they were another's... This person wasn't him, but he was there, along for the ride._

_With his eyes becoming even more adjusted to the little light, he could make out the dark mass better. It was a small figure hanging by what had to be their arms by a chain from the ceiling. Horror flooded him as he threw caution to the wind and covered what little space remained to the person. His hands went to the chain, going to tug the chain down, but the second his skin made contact he felt all his ki leaving him and swiftly he let go._

_The person spoke softly, managing through shallow, fluid-filled breaths, "So someone came for me..." Vegeta recognized the female's voice instantly having heard it an awful lot as of late and the hollow sound in it chilled him to the bone._

_"Of course someone came for you." Vegeta recognized this voice as well, but for some reason the name and the face of the person escaped him. Hell, it could have even been him for all he knew, but he knew better. He wouldn't go rescue someone. "We wouldn't leave you here for him to continue... this..."_

_She gave an empty chuckle which swiftly turned into a bloody cough and she spit to clear her mouth. "It was not really his fault, but I'm sure he... is not fighting it. I'm just... surprised you let them... capture you to free... little old me..."_

_"How do I get you down?" his voice shook with pent up rage, deciding not to answer that last remark._

_"The controls are in the room... through that door to the right... next to the one-way window," she replied between coughs and wheezes, "You might want to hurry... they will be returning soon."_

_Hastily, he went to the door he could barely make out and nearly slipped on his blood covered feet. He opened it and was at first blinded by the light, but he blinked it away as he strode towards the console. He looked over it, then found what he needed. When he pushed the button the lights in the other room flooded on, revealing to him something far worse than he ever imagined. And for once Vegeta actually felt what the man was feeling as he took in Bulma's naked body almost completely red from her own blood. It was like she was dumped in crimson paint... Even her hair that hung matted in front of her face was almost all red and if it weren't for the voice and the few streaks of blue hair that managed not to get blood on them, he wouldn't have known who she was. There were deep lacerations all over her body and Vegeta wondered how the hell she was still living... Even a Saiyan would be close to death in a comatose state as their body tried desperately to heal... Bulma was only a human and she was not only alive, but conscious and talking?_

_He slammed his hand down on another button, crunching the panel with his fist as a clicking sound echoed from the other room. Before she could drop to the floor, he was there in a flash, catching her. He brushed her hair from her face, her normally azure eyes a startling violet... Void violet eyes that lacked the flame they once held. He could feel a strange energy rushing through her body now that she was free from the restraints. It was not ki. In fact he could still feel her ki and it was far stronger than Vegeta remembered it, but that was not what startled him... No, it was this other energy. It was bigger and everything ki wasn't. It was like... it was the opposite of ki, if that were at all possible. He wiped her blood-spattered lips revealing blue underneath from the cold and he gently sent his ki through her body to warm her._

_"I promise, Bulma..." His jaw clenched as the energy spiked around him, flashing golden briefly. "I'm going to kill him for what he has done to you and it won't be a quick death."_

_Her hand came up, touching his face and smeared crimson warmth on his cheek. Vegeta noticed the strange glowing tattoo on her hand and arm. It was extensive, curving and swirling as it pulsed with the light purple glow. "I think others already have claim to Freeza-"_

_"I don't give a shit about their claims... right now I'm more powerful than any of them and if I want to kill the bastard for doing this to you then I'm going to," he growled dangerously. Oh yes, Freeza was going to feel his wrath. He had hurt far too many people and it was going to stop here and now._

_He kissed her forehead before standing, only for the door to suddenly open. His eyes narrowed on the fish-like alien with blue skin and a domed head. Its yellow eyes met his without fear and a wicked smile graced its lips. "Where do you think you're going with my little test subject?"_

Vegeta jerked awake into the sitting position, eyes wide with horror, recognizing _that_ alien as if he had seen him yesterday. It was the one who gave Freeza the advanced technology that was so much like Earth's... the one who gave Freeza complete control over him for over a year... His heart thumped wildly in his chest. The simple thought of him would have put Vegeta in a cold sweat alone and here he was dreaming about him. He loathed Freeza and feared him, but this alien... This alien he feared on a whole new level. Taking away his freewill... At least as a slave he could make his own decisions and put up some fight, but when that alien came even that was gone.

What the hell had that been about? What had he just dreamt? He wasn't like Bardock... he didn't have visions, but this had felt so... so real. He touched his cheek, half expecting to feel the warm blood there that her small, delicate fingers had left on the man's face. Was this going to happen? Was him crashing here going to put the woman in the place he found himself not even a year ago? Though she was infuriating, never would he wish what that fish alien did to him on anyone... not even the alien himself. It wasn't honorable. To steal someone's freewill like that... He felt sick. Abruptly, the image of Bulma hanging from the ceiling flashed in his mind. He tried to shake it free. He didn't enjoy seeing her like that... It didn't settle right with him. Yes, he thought many times of killing her himself... maybe torturing her a bit... But after dreaming this... All those thoughts ceased. If he was going to kill her, he wasn't going to torture her. He wasn't going to be like Freeza... or that fish alien. Even if that was all simply a dream... it had been far too real for him to merely ignore.

He lay back down on his bed and looked out the window seeing the sky lighting with dawn approaching. He searched out the woman's ki, finding it peaceful, downstairs with Gohan in the kitchen. The harpy and the airheaded woman were close by, no doubt cooking breakfast. He felt it flicker with its own little signature. It was so small compared to what he felt through this guy in the dream, which led him to think he must have created this... Yet, never had he ever had a dream like this before nor was he one to dream of things that were clearly made up. Not saying he wasn't creative, but his talent generally came in when killing someone or fighting. This led him to think that he had somehow become like Bardock and saw the future. How in the hell could any of that be real? The woman would be dead for sure with those wounds. But then he had felt a different energy other than ki after he released her from those restraints. Again he could only describe it as the opposite of ki... a void like energy...

Her bright violet eyes flashed in his mind. _Violet, not blue... _What did that mean? And what was up with that tattoo? It had been glowing a bright purple as well. None of it made a lick of sense nor were the thoughts it was generating all too clear. Why should he care about the woman being hurt because of him? Even if it was that fish-guy... she had been nothing but an irritant to him. He sat back up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed with bare feet flat against the plush carpet. Running his hands through his hair, he leaned forward as thoughts over the last week went through his head. How she always helped him. She saved his life when she didn't have to and then decided her choice would not be different even if she had known who he was or what he had done. She went out of her way to be _friends_ with him...

All this in turn made him feel caged. Even more so with Bardock telling him he couldn't mess with the woman. But really looking back with unbiased eyes he realized that she wasn't trying to purposely do this to him. It was just that her views and life were so radically different than his and with him being weak as he was, dependent on her... he had to remain in line with those views. Yet, even if it was not on purpose it was still grating. He didn't like being told what to do or others controlling him. Of course he would fight. Fight this peaceful cage he found himself in. Maybe the biggest issue he had was that this whole week she had only been acting like she normally would with anyone else. Not treating him different. Not treating him like a murdering monster he was or even as a prince. He was merely a man to her. A man with a troubled past. She didn't look at him with accusing eyes or with fear as everyone else did. He didn't understand it. No one had ever treated him any other way. Not until he happened upon this sheltered planet.

He gritted his teeth, frustrated. He wanted to forget all this, store it away like everything else that upset him. But this... he couldn't. Every time he tried it only came surging back to the surface with vengeance. He would see her smiling face only to be replaced with the cold, lifeless, and bloody one... He swallowed. Shaken to the core. He was so confused and startled by it all that he didn't even have the sense to be angry with himself for dreaming up something so asinine in the first place. He couldn't stop seeing her hanging there from that chain. Blood still dripping down her normally cream skin. The gashes so deep, he was perplexed at how she could still survive...

Why was this upsetting him so much? Okay, sure she looked past things, treated him exactly like everyone else, but there were only two people he even remotely cared about. And still if given a chance he would probably use them even at the expense of them dying if it meant Freeza dead at his feet. What connection he did feel for them... That had taken years to establish, but he had only known this woman for a fucking week. There was no way he could care...

And here he was sitting on the side of his bed, head in his hands trying to desperately banish the images of her like that from his mind, trying to rid himself of those lifeless eyes. Other than the thought of her being an experiment like he had been, that was what he found most upsetting. The passion and fire in her sapphire eyes was the first thing that drew him in. Made him hesitate ever so slightly. A few times he had harbored thoughts of being the one to extinguish that flame, to break her so utterly... But actually seeing it. Again he found he didn't want to do it anymore. His hands fell from his head, still leaning forward. What the hell had this woman done to him? In a week he went from wanting to gut her, to curious, back to wanting to kill her and playing mind games to now... Now he never ever wanted to see the woman like he had in his dream.

Then there was also the whole scent thing yesterday... He still couldn't make head or tails of that slight issue. And let's not forget how he actually took notice of her body and how his own reacted. There were countless Saiyan females who had quite literally thrown themselves at his feet and he never gave them a second glance before he ignored or shunned them. And here was this frail little Earth woman who not only made him take a second glance, but a third and a forth and a fifth... He didn't understand why. He hadn't lied when he told Bardock he would never fall so low as to even consider having such relations with another who was not of his race. And yet here he was, unable to stop himself from watching her. Yesterday he simply couldn't take his eyes off her whenever she was close by, his animal instincts getting the better of him. The image of her from yesterday afternoon came to the forefront of his mind, on her stomach on top of the reconstructed crashed pod and hanging down, blue hair cascading towards the earth, her little sun dress riding up the back. All in an effort to install her father's capsule tech to shrink it. Luckily the woman's foolish ex-mate upset her so much soon after that.

He stood and started to pace back and forth like a caged lion. Last night, after dinner, Bardock had spoken to him again about not upsetting the woman or her family. That they were important to their people's cause and that they needed them to stay happy with them and wanting to help. Not forced. That weak clown Kakarot must have mentioned something. Vegeta had seen the way he was looking at him. This completely deterred his whole using her insecurities against her thing, which of course hadn't gone over so well. It was certainly something he had not been too happy about before going to bed last night. If anything being told not to made him want to do it more... Now... Now he wasn't sure what he wanted. Everything felt like it had been inverted again and someone was holding him there this time. His tail lashed back and forth as he continued to pace. Oh, don't get him wrong, if given the chance he would still use it, but right now his mind was too conflicted with images of her... like that, to really get any pleasure out of it.

.~-~.

Bulma walked up the stairs to get ready for her morning jog, having just finished teaching Gohan the equations he was going to use with the new worksheet she had made for him last night after dinner. As she climbed the stairs, she could still hear ChiChi and her mother talking as they worked on the food that would feed three and a half saiyans. The heavenly smells drifted up the stairs as she went up to the second floor of the west wing. It was a really good thing they were so rich. She couldn't imagine how the Saiyans did it. Feed thousands on those bases all at once... It had to be a crazy amount of food.

Reaching the top floor, she walked past the bathroom and then Vegeta's room, pausing when she heard creaking from within. She sighed, stepping to the door, and knocked lightly, "Hey Vegeta, wanna let me in real quick?"

The creaking stopped and for a few seconds she couldn't hear any movement from inside. She rolled her eyes, expecting him to snap, call her some insulting name and tell her off. But before she could take a step away, telling him never mind, the door opened. She first met his onyx eyes, seeing something that flashed so briefly there in those black orbs that she thought she was imagining things. Not that she even knew what it was... only that it had been heavy on the emotion side, which was a surprise coming from the normally stoic or angry Saiyan house guest. Then she noticed he was only in boxers and her brow rose, taking in his bare mangled black and blue chest . Not in the least embarrassed considering she had already seen every inch of him when she cleaned him up after the accident.

"You know you could have gotten dressed before opening the door."

He looked indifferent as he stared at her. "What do you want?"

That was a good question. What did she want to talk to him about? She wasn't sure considering yesterday they had not quite been on the best of terms. She only heard the floor creaking and decided to pay him a visit, but now that she was standing there she realized how silly that had been with no real purpose. She chuckled, scratching the side of her jaw. "You know... I didn't really have a reason to knock. I just heard you were up this early and thought it odd... Oh! I know... Goku is teaching Bardock and Gohan right now in the back yard how to find and suppress ki. If you want to..." her voice trailed off as he shrugged and walked back into his room leaving the door open, going to his dresser.

She frowned, wondering what was wrong as she stared at his back that was littered with scars. Her eyes went to his tail which was flicking like an upset cat's would. Why was he upset? Better yet, why was it so clear? Normally his tail only gave subtle signs, but this was like getting hit in the face with a huge beach ball. She hesitated before stepping into the room, unsure if she should mention anything. It might make him angrier... but then she didn't think he was angry. He was being abnormally silent about her presence, especially when just yesterday he made it quite clear she was an unwanted presence.

Licking her lips, she decided to go for it. What was the worst that could happen? Get angry with her, snap... threaten with bodily harm and death? She had heard it all before. "Are you okay?"

Vegeta paused as he pulled out a pair of black sweat pants, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. No, he certainly wasn't okay. Even now as she stood there in her blue striped pj bottoms and white tank top, hair pulled back into a ponytail... all he saw was the blood dripping to the floor and her empty eyes from the dream. He looked away quickly, yanking the pants out all the way and closing the drawer. Why couldn't she just go? Get the hint that he didn't want to talk? Then again he should have probably closed the door... He tugged on the sweat pants as another thought, one he found himself having often this past week, came to him. Why? Why was she so concerned about his well being? Why did she treat him like everyone else? He had asked it before and yet he still couldn't understand.

Gritting his teeth, he stood glaring at the top of the dresser, arms crossed in front of him. "Why do you treat me like everyone else?"

Her brow creased. "As opposed to what?"

He looked at her reflection again. "Everyone else who knows or learns of some of the things I've done treats me differently. Why don't you?"

Understanding crossed her features then and she smiled sadly at him. "This again, huh? Well, I try to judge people on actions I personally see, Vegeta. Not on what others say or what the person themself tells me. Words can be twisted and biased." She started walking towards him. "I have found that a person's worse critic is themselves more often than not." He looked back down at the dresser. "You obviously agree with everyone else, feed off their views... thinking yourself to be a monster-"

He interrupted her, sneering, "I am a monster woman, I don't think, I know..." He tensed, frustrated. "You are no moron and yet why can't you see this?" He simply couldn't comprehend why she couldn't realize this. Everyone else did. Well, he wasn't sure what the doctor thought and the woman's mother was too dense to know that she should.

His eyes widened and his breath escaped him like he was punched in the gut when she suddenly hugged him from behind. Her arms were linked barely under his and she squeezed slightly, not trying to cause pain to his healing ribs. She didn't say anything right away, resting her forehead on his back just below his neck. Her breath hot as it tickled his skin. With her pushed up against his back he could feel her steady breaths and the pulse of her heart beat.

Her voice was scarcely above a whisper, "You're not a monster. A monster does not distinguish himself as such for he does not see anything wrong with what he has done. He merely exists and does as he pleases. Saying you are a monster already negates making you one since you recognize what you have done or are doing is wrong. On some level you dislike this or even feel a little guilt, but it doesn't matter how little it is, it is still there." She hesitated, "Tell me... do you think Freeza dislikes what he does or feels guilty?"

He growled, "No, he is pleasured by the misery and pain of others."

"Has he ever called himself a monster or does he think himself a monster?" she offered softly.

The question made him pause and blink, unsure. No... he never had heard Freeza call himself that. He only called himself the most powerful being in the universe... among other egotistical things. Never a monster. But did he think that? Again Vegeta could only say... no. Freeza really didn't see himself as the scourge of his and everyone else's lives. He was simply the Emperor of them and ruled over them or his family ruled over them. And if they weren't under his rule as of now then they should be and in his mind were.

After a few minutes and he still didn't answer, lost in thought as he was, she stated again, "You are not a monster, Vegeta." She slowly released her hold around him, making him tense a little as her hands trailed to his back. He tried not to shiver when her finger followed a jagged scar on his back. "You only bear the scars caused by a real one and I'm not just saying physically." She sighed, going to the dresser next to him, leaning against it, back to the mirror and arms crossed as she looked down at the floor. "You are simply acting out those scars, conditioned to the point that you believe you really want to hurt others and even take some form of pleasure from it. But it's not really you... you can be different. You don't have to be this monster that was forced upon you." She looked over at him.

Vegeta's brow creased as he tried to think of something to dispute what she said, that this was really him, but couldn't. Even so, he wasn't willing to admit she was right. It only meant he didn't have anything to argue at that point in time. What she said though, was a very logical approach to him... that he could not fight. There had to be an exception though... Didn't there? Or was he really only acting on all the pain Freeza caused him, morphing him into something that resembled the monstrous lizard? No. This... this was him. He was... a monster?

He glanced sideways at her, finding her nibbling on her lower lip in thought. It was then he remembered again that her father was schooled in deciphering the mind and mental conditions, so his daughter had to have known some. He scowled at his own reflection. "Stop trying to analyze me. I'm not human... your conditions don't apply to me."

She looked to him. "Actually... Saiyan brains are nearly identical to humans, Vegeta. And I'm not trying to analyze you. I'm just stating what I've observed." Smiling to herself, she nudged his side. "If you wanted to be analyzed you should talk to my mother. My father may have a Master's in it, but my mother is the one with the doctoral degree and the most experience." He looked at her surprised. "Ah, she doesn't seem like it does she?" She shrugged, pushing off from the dresser and patting his arm. "She mostly acts like she does to throw people off... who would put up their guard around a dumb airheaded woman? But I'll have you know, she is a blonde and is rather ditsy naturally..." She walked towards the door, sighing, "Anyway, I have to get going on my morning jog. Don't stay in your room thinking too much... you might hurt yourself."

At the door she looked back smiling and winked at him before leaving, closing it behind her. His gaze lingered on where her reflection had been. What if she was right? He really doubted it... but what if? What if the urge to kill those who annoyed him or those he found worthless or to kill in general for no reason was merely him acting on all that had happened to him? That meant he was acting just as Freeza wanted him to. Sure, many things he did only because he felt like it and was amused by it, but when it came to Vegeta, he did everything for a reason. He had always said he had plans for the prince. That... that was the only reason why he never killed him after every time he disobeyed or failed a mission. Or why he didn't kill Vegeta when he finally captured him again. Letting his arms hang down at his side, he clenched his fists. He really didn't like the idea that he was doing what Freeza conditioned him to do... But what should he do? Act like the humans? That would make him a soft sentimental fool. Whether that was what his habituation told him to think or not he was not in any way letting this place turn him into some pathetic weakling. He could act as his people did... but then other than Tash and Bardock -who were anything but examples of their race- he didn't really know how they acted. Vegeta only knew that they feared them and believed him a monster, and he tended to either act as such around them, or not be about others at all.

Then the image of her hanging from the ceiling of his room, skin crimson as her blood rolled down, dripping to the floor flashed in the reflection. He turned to look, but nothing was there. Closing his eyes, he shook his head trying to push those thoughts back down again. What made him think of the dream again? And why did he envision it in his room a moment ago? He had thought it real enough to actually turn and look! He ran a hand through his flame hair, leaning on his hand against the dresser. What the hell was wrong with him? Why had he dreamt that? Why had he seen it now?

He stiffened when a soft breeze brushed against him. And though he knew the window was closed he looked at it. The hair on the back of his neck was prickling up. His were senses warning him, yet he neither saw nor sensed anything in his room. He turned back to the dresser, pulling a dark blue t-shirt from one and quickly putting it on as he walked towards the door. He kept telling himself he wasn't fleeing the room because of a stupid breeze... That he wasn't on edge from something that wasn't even there... He was merely going downstairs so that his presence would hurry the women down in the kitchen and they would finish making breakfast. Yes... that was it.

.~-~.

The shadow chuckled once the prince had gotten far enough away not to hear, amused beyond words. The Prince of Saiyans afraid of ghosties. It was too good. But that had been close... in fact there had been many close calls already... _it_ had to be more careful. Not that any of them could see _it_... yet. Hopefully when that time finally came _it_ wouldn't have to be around to watch them and make sure he was on the right path. _It_ mused briefly what _it_ would do then, but pushed the thoughts away for later. _It_ could think about that when _it_ really crossed that road.

.~-~.

Bulma came back from her jog roughly forty-five minutes after leaving Vegeta's room. She walked into the house, yanking the ear bud of her music player out and turning it off as she closed the front door with her foot. From the kitchen, she could see and hear that her mother and Chi Chi were still talking as they finished up the last bit for breakfast. Vegeta was sitting at the table, back to her as he ate his own food. Walking into the room, she went over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass. She was about to open the fridge when her mother set down the orange juice on the counter before her, having gotten it from the table.

"Thanks, Mom." Pouring herself a glass, she took a huge swig.

"How was your jog, dear?" the older woman asked as she set a plate full of food on the counter for her.

Picking up the toast, she broke the yoke of one of the sunny-side-up eggs and tipped the edge of the bread into it. "Oh the usual... a half a dozen pervs and onlookers."

ChiChi leaned back from the counter, looking Bulma up and down because of the outfit she was wearing. "I wonder why... could those shorts get any shorter, Bulma?"

Bulma frowned looking down at what she wore; having to admit... they were really short. "Well, I ran out of all my other jogging stuff..."

"Oh honey! Why didn't you put them in the washer? I did a big load earlier," Mrs. Briefs said with a frown.

Bulma laughed a little. "I... uh... forgot?"

ChiChi rolled her eyes. "By forget you mean you just left them on your floor because you didn't feel like taking them downstairs."

She pouted. "Maybe... but I have been busy!"

"And?" Chi Chi drawled with a smile on her lips.

"And it's such a long way to carry all those clothes..." Bulma muttered softly. Both women looked at her with their version of motherly looks. "Ghaa... fine! After breakfast I'll bring it all down... geez, with both of you riding my ass there's really no hope of arguing out of anything."

ChiChi snickered, "Well when I can practically see your butt..."

"Oh hush, you," she grumbled before taking another bite of her toast, leaning against the counter with her right hip.

She glanced briefly back at Vegeta, then did a double take. The Saiyan Prince was sitting there with the fork halfway to his mouth staring blankly at the table. Her brow winkled, confused as to why he seemed almost frozen there. Normally nothing could get in the way of a Saiyan and his food. Munching on the toast she watched him, waiting for him to move... but he didn't for a good two minutes before she grew tired of it. Finishing off the toast, she walked over to the table and leaned forward with her hands on the flat surface. She expected him to react to that, but he didn't.

"Um... Vegeta?" Her brow rose and she waved in front of him. "Earth to Vegeta."

_Whatever he is thinking about must be a doozy..._ She mused, wondering what it could possibly be when an idea struck her. Smirking playfully, she walked to his side of the table and bent over, taking the bite of pancake that was forgotten on his fork. Her smirk turned into a full out smile when a growl came from him. Her eyes flicked sideways, meeting his which were clearly focused on her, no longer frozen in his thoughts as he glared at her.

"Woman," his voice a low rumble, "What do you think you're doing?"

She chewed and swallowed quickly as she straightened. "Getting you out of your thoughts... what were you thinking so intently about anyway?"

Vegeta rested his left arm, glaring at his food. He really didn't have anything to say because the truth was... he hadn't been thinking a damn thing. It was exactly like the other day. She walked in after her jog and his mind simply froze up. He had been close to overcoming it when she walked past him to the counter and he saw what she wore. He barely managed to look at the table, but the image of her stayed with him. That didn't mean he hadn't heard what the women had talked about or saw the blue-haired woman wave her hand in his face. He couldn't react until she accidently bumped him when stealing his food.

Fortunately he didn't have to supply an answer when Bardock, Goku, and Gohan entered the back door and Bulma forgot her question as she went back to her plate to protect it from a certain younger Saiyan who was eyeing it. Vegeta watched her walk over, slapping Goku's hand away and scold him. "Goku! Lay off you mongrel, there's enough for you."

ChiChi sighed, "But you're not getting any until you wash up... I won't eat next to a smelly man. You too, Gohan."

"But Chich!" the younger Saiyan whined to his mate.

"No but's... Go!"

Gohan obeyed his mother, running to the stairs and disappearing up them. Goku, however, followed much slower behind pouting, shoulders and head slumped in defeat. The three women laughed as they turned back to the counter and started talking again about some mindless topic, while Bulma picked at her breakfast again. Not at all interested in the conversation, Vegeta started to eat with renewed vigor, wanting nothing more than to escape the room that was full of the woman's scent and get far away from the sight of her in those clothes. Though it would do little good now that her scent and mental image were ingrained in his mind and would surely stay with him for the rest of the day.

Bardock was watching his prince when he walked to the table, not in the least sweaty from the small spar with his son but tired of the armor. Without a second thought about it he started to take off the arm and leg pieces where he set them on the table before pulling the main body piece over this head, leaving him wearing the skin tight black body suit as he stuffed the other components into the main one and set it on the floor out of the way. His actions were not missed by the three women in the room, who had stopped talking and stood there gaping at him.

Bulma had to do a double take as the other version of her friend took off all the black armor. She had known the older Saiyan was buff, but under all the armor she hadn't seen how much. It was like looking at one of those ancient_ancient_ Greek statues from the lost world. Her eyes trailed over his body before realizing that this was her best friend's father. She blushed, turning back to her food. _Oh Kami, he looks exactly like Goku! I was just ogling Goku! Or rather Goku's father... that's so much worse!_ But even so, she had never seen someone with so much defined muscle before.

She glanced back at Vegeta who hadn't noticed or was acting like he hadn't noticed the three women's reactions as he finished eating. He had muscle; hell she had seen it and felt it after taking care of him after the crash, but spending five years being tortured by a sadistic psychopath didn't leave any room for training, not to mention food. His body most likely ate most of the muscle just to stay alive... He was still somewhat defined, but really skinny. Any human would have most certainly died. It quickly took the image of Goku's father from her head, making her sad. Simply thinking that her grumpy house guest had once been as strong as Bardock and what he looked like now really put things in perspective.

She was pulled from her depressed thoughts when her mother whispered, "Oh my..."

Bulma looked sideways at the two other women. Her mother was openly gawking at Bardock's fine chiseled body, while ChiChi was blushing horribly as she tried to busy herself yet still sneaking peeks. Finishing the rest of the orange juice, Bulma put the glass in the sink and shook her head as she smiled at them. Goku was certainly muscular, but his father had him beat that was for sure. It was like he spent his whole life in the gym; then again, in retrospect Bardock probably had in a way. He had to fight to live, not merely because he enjoyed it. If all Saiyan men were like this... human men would be in some serious trouble if for some reason the two species lived together on Earth.

Mrs. Briefs continued staring, not in the least embarrassed as she muttered under her breath, "If only I wasn't a married woman."

ChiChi gave the older woman an amused look as Bulma tried not to laugh, hissing, "Mom!"

Vegeta glanced up, scowling with confusion only to swiftly be replaced by disgust as he went back to his food. Bardock, however, looked to the three women with his brow rising in question, then realized what was going on and smirked. Both Bulma and ChiChi looked away embarrassed, the latter exceedingly red. "Sorry, I would wear something else if I had anything."

Mrs. Briefs replied quickly, "Oh you don't have to wear anything."

Bulma and ChiChi's laughter suddenly filled the kitchen, unable to hold it in any more. The former quickly went to her mother and started to push from behind toward the staircase that led to the labs. "Mom, how about you get Dad for breakfast..."

"Hum?" She blinked, snapping out of her small stupor. "Oh right... your father."

With her mother walking down the stairs, Bulma glanced at ChiChi, finding she was leaning against the counter, hand covering her face as she tried to regain her composure. It only made Bulma start laughing again. "Bardock..." she managed to say between breathing and laughing, "We really need to get you some other clothes."

ChiChi nodded in agreement. "Goku has another gi that isn't orange you can borrow until then..." She started for the stairs, still trying not to laugh.

"Oh I know." Bulma snapped her fingers. "ChiChi, we can go after I get back from work and knock out getting that dress for you." She pointed to Vegeta. "Besides, he needs some clothes too..."

ChiChi sighed, "Yeah, I guess that's okay. I still don't like you guys buying all this for us though..."

Vegeta looked up as she disappeared up the stairs, glaring at Bulma. "I'm not going with you, woman."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Vegeta. Wouldn't want you to actually be civil for once. Just be happy I can look at someone and already know what size they are..." Vegeta snorted, giving her a small glare before returning to his food.

"That's right... your clothes don't stretch..." Bardock muttered to himself, glancing at Vegeta.

"Stretch?" Bulma stared at the older Saiyan somewhat confused. "What do you mean by stretch? Like one size fits all kind of thing?"

"Sort of." Bardock walked over grabbing an arm piece of his armor and tossed it to her. "All of it, including the armor can stretch to fit our Oozaru forms."

Catching it, her eyes widened with disbelief. "You have to be joking..."

"Nope."

Curious, she started to pull on the sides of the armor. "Oh wow... How does it stretch that much, yet keep its durability?"

He shrugged as he sat down at the table. "It's a little difficult to explain, but I can get the formula for you from Tash if you want."

"That would be awesome!" She continued to stretch it out, even putting it on the ground and holding it down with her foot while she pulled up on the other end. For the two Saiyans it was almost comical how she inspected it, never having seen someone so excited and fascinated over normal old armor.

ChiChi returned carrying dark blue pants with a yellow top, and as Bardock stood accepting them as Bulma put the arm piece on the table next to him. "There's a bathroom right down the stairs of the east wing that you can change in, Bardock. It's the first door on the left." He nodded and started walking to the other stairs as Bulma went back to her plate. She grabbed it from the counter before setting it on the table for Vegeta or any of the others to finish. "Well... I have to get ready for work. I'll try to get everything done so I'm actually here by lunch time and we can get going afterwards."

"Sounds good," ChiChi replied, picking up some of the plates from the table that were cleared of food and putting them in the dishwasher.

Roughly an hour later, breakfast was in full swing with everyone but Bulma there. There was a light conversation between the elder Briefs and the Sons with Bardock only talking when answering a direct question and Vegeta refusing to speak at all. Already ChiChi had scolded her husband for talking with his mouth full at least a dozen times and he wasn't even halfway through with eating. The topic had recently changed to the C-tech expo and Mrs. Briefs was talking about it excitedly, explaining all the entertainment, food, and these people called 'stars' when Goku paused in his eating. His eyes widened a little as he saw Bulma come down the stairs. Only the two other Saiyans noticed this, looking at him then to where he was looking, seeing Bulma as well.

Goku blinked and started to eat again but watched her as she finished coming down the stairs. Her blue hair was pulled up into a side pony-tail, held up by a red scrunchy and curled in ringlets. She was wearing a black business skirt that stopped three or so inches from her knees and stiletto black boots that barely reached the bottom of her knees. She wore a short-sleeved red and white blouse with a red tank top-like vest that came to a somewhat revealing v below the neck. The vest was held together by small white buttons down the front and it hugged her form with the red-white blouse barely peeking out the bottom by an inch. It fit her personality perfectly, Goku thought. Showing her business side with her devil-may-care party side. And while he thought of her as a sister, he wasn't in the least embarrassed to admit that more times than not she looked incredibly hot. But like her, any thoughts after that initial admittance that the other looked good normally ceased, too creeped out by such thoughts about her. This time, however, he couldn't stop the thoughts from slipping and for the first time he wondered what would have happened if he hadn't met ChiChi or gotten married and fell in love with her. Would he have gotten over his views of her as a sister figure and become something more? Those were questions better left alone in his opinion. He glanced nervously at his wife, relieved to see she hadn't noticed him looking.

He then looked to Bardock and Vegeta who were still watching her as she reached the landing. Not liking the look in either of their eyes he decided to try and snatch something from his father's plate to divert at least one of their attention. And maybe he would actually get something from it? Bardock, however, noticed the movement from the corner of his eye and seized his wrist, his gaze shifting to his son's as he growled a little in warning before letting go. Goku jerked his hand back, really not wanting to get his hand bit... at least that was what felt like was going to happen if he dared to leave it there. His gaze switched back to Bulma, then Vegeta, worried.

Bardock's brow rose with confusion as to why his son would try something like that. He once again followed his gaze, noticing how it flicked between the prince and the blue-haired woman who was going to the cupboard to pull a traveling coffee mug from it. Understanding suddenly filled him and he looked to Goku, again surprised. This was not the first time he wondered if Bulma was right, that his son was really quite smart and observant, only pretending not to be so he could use it to his advantage. The older Saiyan looked down at his plate and started to eat again and tried to concentrate on the other 'gift' the Kannassans gave him. Over the years he had learned to block it out, not wanting to hear everything everyone thought around him without forming a link... or to intrude on their private thoughts they hadn't meant for others. But he was too curious not to use it against Goku.

_'I really hope he doesn't hurt her.'_ Bardock was surprised by how serious his son's thoughts sounded. _'I don't know what I would do if he did. What am I thinking? Of course I know... I would probably kill him, but... it's not so much the killing part that troubles me than making an enemy of Bardock. I wouldn't want to fight him even if I stood a chance...'_ From his peripheral vision he noticed Goku glance at him. _'I already killed the one who took care of me the first few years of my life. I really don't want to have the death of the one who gave me life on my shoulders as well.' _Mentally he sighed, still really troubled only to hiccup a little. _'Wait... Why is Bardock staring at his plate like-'_Bardock swiftly severed the connection and tried to calm his expression, not realizing he was making one. When he went to listen to his thoughts he never expected to hear that. He acted so carefree and mindless, but those thoughts had been anything but that. Not to mention he knew he killed that Grandfather Gohan figure when even Bulma didn't know that. Bardock continued eating, wondering exactly who his son really was.

"Oh Bulma, don't you just look lovely!" Mrs. Briefs said, realizing her daughter was there as her daughter poured some coffee into the mug.

Bulma glanced back at her as she screwed on the lid. "Lovely wasn't exactly what I was going for, Mom. I was hoping if I distracted them with my killer good looks then those perverted old men in the board would simply agree with whatever I suggested for the company while they drooled like mindless idiots." She turned, leaning with her butt to the counter as she crossed her ankles and tucked her other arm across her front. "I hate doing it, but hell... I don't want to be there all day while they argue on and on, and continuously repeat themselves because they think I didn't understand because I'm a woman." She scowled at her mug before taking a sip.

Dr. Briefs had brought the newspaper he had been reading down to look at her, chuckling. "More like you're going to give them a heart attack, sweetie." He became a little more serious. "Maybe I should call the guards at the headquarters to come get you-"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine, Dad."

"Bulma..." he started, sounding like he was about to lecture her.

Sighing she pushed herself from the counter, "Seriously, Dad. I'll be fine. Besides, who will protect me from the guards? If I felt like I really needed protection I would have called up my merc guys..." He opened his mouth, but she continued swiftly not giving him time to say anything. "But I don't need them because I have this." She pulled from between her breasts a four inch cylinder device and pushed a button on the side, there was a snap that echoed in the room as the electricity came to life at one end.

"That's my little girl," Mrs. Briefs chuckled happily.

Dr. Briefs gave up, going back to his newspaper. "I guess that will do."

She was smiling as she turned it off and put it back. "Dang right it will do. Anyway..." Her heels sounded on the wood floor as she walked toward the front door. "Got to get going."

Goku stopped eating. "Um... hey B?" Pausing just before entering the living room she glanced at him with a questioning look. "Can I go?" He chuckled reaching behind his head, "I mean I've never seen the big building thingy where you work..." Everyone but Bulma looked at him as if he had grown another head. Seeing this he offered weakly, "Maybe Gohan can even come to check it out too."

She knew instantly that he was only coming along to protect her, but she wasn't going to call him out on it in front of everyone. "Right..." she drawled, "You probably only want to finally check out that ice cream bar in the cafeteria that I told you about years ago, huh?"

He faked embarrassment. "Okay... maybe that too." She saw the relief flash in his eyes that she was playing along.

ChiChi huffed, "Really Goku? You are such a child sometimes! But... I guess it would be good for Gohan to see how a big corporation is run..." She rubbed the mop of black hair on her son's head.

"Please, please, please..." Goku whimpered giving his puppy dog look.

She stared at him unaffected. "What about your training, Goku?"

Bardock glanced between them, then to Vegeta; it was obvious something else was going on between the two and from the prince's look, he thought the same thing. Goku only wanted to go to protect Bulma, worried now after her father expressed his concern. She knew this, but played into his fake reason, while at the same time trying to not get him to go. Having Goku not train had not been in Bardock's plans for that day, but...

"Bulma, I wouldn't mind seeing how an Earth company is run myself." Her gaze went to him, frowning. "Probably would be good for Vegeta to get out and about as well..." Bardock smirked to himself when Vegeta stared at him as if he had lost his mind... or gave in to Goku's mental illness.

Bulma's brow rose a little, but she was still frowning. Trying to come up with some reason why it wasn't such a good idea when her father added his thoughts to the mix, "I think it's a wonderful idea, Bulma."

She groaned, "Of course you would... Fine! Fine... just hurry and finish eating. I really need to get going." Pulling her cell from a pocket on her skirt, she then called someone as she leaned against the half wall next to Vegeta. "Hey Beth, I'm running a little late and I will be having a few guests with me..." She paused listening to her secretary say something. "Yes... I know. I'll make it work. Oh..." She glanced at Goku, "Make sure the cafeteria is ready for an army for lunch... Yeah, that's it. Bye." Putting her cell back in her pocket she looked to her mom. "That work for you, Mom, if I feed them there?"

"Of course, dear."

Bulma sighed, "I still plan to take you out shopping ChiChi, when we get back."

The raven-haired woman nodded in understanding as Mrs. Briefs perked up. "Shopping?"

"Yeah..." Bulma brushed a stray hair from her face. "You should come with us, Mom, I think I'll need a little girl time after spending all morning with these boys and the old men on the board. We were planning on going to get Bardock and Vegeta some regular clothes and then something for the C-tech Expo."

"Ohhh... that sounds like fun!" She beamed happily. "As long as I'm back in time to start dinner I'll go with you, dear."

"Good..." She eyed Goku again, a little irked with him. This was so not how she planned her day would turn out this morning when she first woke up, and if anything went wrong she was taking it out on of his hide. Her eyes narrowed, making sure he understood this and he averted his eyes, swallowing nervously and silently praying nothing went wrong.

~~~~.~-~.~~~~

_Okay so for those who read the old version, you obviously noticed there was a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter. But who is this mysterious figure? Let the guessing commence. You'll be given hints throughout these three saga's but frankly I don't know when I will reveal their identity. Anyways, let me know if this is okay. Boring? There's not a lot of action in this other than the dream and then the funny bit with Bardock and the girls... though the part with Vegeta and Bulma is very important... Let me know and review! I can't stress how much I love feedback._

_Beta'd by LPphreek_


	18. The Gem of West City

_So here is the next chapter. My beta told me it was better just to leave out the latin and that it was messy. So I'm making the assumption here that you will all realize that when Bardock remembers back and is on Plant Vegeta they are in fact speaking Saiyan. Let me know if you like this better or like the messy latin. Maybe it makes the story more real? I don't know. That originally what I was going for, but I don't want it to be so messy it irritates people._

_Anyways, just wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews, I was so giddy that I almost posted this on wed, but then I had an exam to study for . and I haven't even started the next chapter yet. So much for getting ahead lol. Yeah, Coka Cookie Cola (nice name btw) I don't see how people can write Vegeta without having him think about everyone around him and what they say to him. If he just listened to himself I think he would have died a long time ago under Freeza. Glad the imagery was spot-on, EmpKaylenatye. I won't lie, I was a little worried. Thank too to blackirishawk, mrbrightside098, Black Diamond07, and preciousjade76. I do have to say Cookii, I had a blast writing that scene with Bardock and the three women. ;D And yeah, TheJayWalker, I was worried people from the old version might get a little confused, but don't worry you will eventually see were this all ties in and all the parts that made the old version so different will still be there will a whole bunch more! lol I feel like I should give a hint of one... but there's so many good ones... _

- 17 -

The Gem of West City

"Okay, everyone buckled in?" Bulma asked, glancing in her rearview mirror, looking at Vegeta specifically.

The rather pissed Saiyan Prince growled lowly so only the old fool next to him could hear, "I can't believe you dragged me into this, old man."

Bardock chuckled at Vegeta as he replied to Bulma, "Yes, _everyone_ is." Then leaned sideways, muttering softly, "Take this as a new experience, boy. I need to know more about their business if we are going to be working with them and you are the prince, you need to show some prerogative in this when the elites question it."

The tip of Vegeta's tail tapped against his hip, irritated. This was only made worse by the fact that his mentor was right. He really did have to know about Capsule Corporation and how it was managed, which meant he did need to go on this little outing with him, the clown, his spawn and the blue-haired woman. And though he didn't particularly enjoy the middle twos' company, it was the woman that was actually the worst just then. He could hardly take his eyes off her; she really was far too attractive for her own good. Yet, if that had been the only problem then he would have been much more... agreeable. When he would look at her, sometimes all he could do was remember the dream. It was upsetting and unsettling. Never knowing when he looked at her if he would just see the blood covered Bulma with hollow eyes... Perhaps he was finally going mad?

Bulma, after getting over the initial annoyance that the four of them would be accompanying her without much warning, was rather giddy. Taking a tour of the Headquarters was a rather big thing and she really wanted to astonish them with the company. She had been planning on taking her hover car like normal, but why not take her baby and enjoy herself first (and hopefully impress the two Saiyans in the back seat a little with her driving skills) in the remake sports car from the lost world? Being a mechanic it was a no brainer that she loved cars or any sort of machine that at least made her half as fast as Goku when he flied. Just because he had use of ki shouldn't mean he should have all the fun...

She smirked to herself, putting her sunglasses on before pushing the button that made her garage door open. Shifting the gear out of park and shaking it slightly, she then put it into first and took off, tires screeching. Her smile grew seeing Goku grab onto something, startled as she easily and quickly went through all the gears, gaining speed. It was such a nice day, not to hot, not to cold. You could tell fall was approaching, and quickly. She would have had the convertible top down, but then it would ruin her hair... true, she could always fix it at work, but there was the chance some damn paparazzi person would see her and snap a picture of her that would end up on the cover of millions of magazines. She could not have that! Not being perfect at home was one thing, but in public? No way.

She did have the window rolled down though, elbow resting on the door as she steered. The air brushed the side of her face and on the other side of her head, her ponytail stirred a little. Unfortunately for Vegeta it blew her scent right back to him. He risked a glance sideways at her from where he sat behind Kakarot, arms crossed. The sun poured in through the open window, lighting her blue hair. Her happy eased smile stirred something and his gut clenched. What the hell was this woman doing to him? The memory of that morning when she hugged him from behind came to his mind. Momentarily replacing the horrific dream once again as he mused over what she said.

Bulma reached to the dash again, pushing a button that linked her to the guards at the main gate. "Hey boys, you know the drill."

Could he really be something else? Vegeta had dismissed the notion before after watching that one movie... But she had stated so passionately about it. She really believed he wasn't a monster. No one, not even Bardock or Tash could say the same. They were loyal to him and for some strange reason cared for him, though he had given them enough reason not to. But both were on some level afraid of him. Feared that he would finally snap and kill them. Bulma didn't. She wasn't stupid. She knew he could kill her, but she didn't think it was because he was a monster. She thought it was just because he did it out of some misguided view of himself and that it was something he had to do. Was expected to do. Was she right?

"Damn, B... I forgot how crazy of a driver you were..." Goku muttered in the front seat, bringing Vegeta out of his thoughts. The younger Saiyan had his hand braced against the dashboard in front of him. "Can I just get out and fly there?"

"Nope." The woman shook her head, her ponytail swinging back and forth. "Consider this pay back for that time I used the shrink ray and rode in your shirt on the flying Nimbus and you kept doing barrel rolls." Her smile grew as they neared the gate. "Besides, I'm not going near as fast as you can fly so stop being a chicken-shit." She looked at her friend, eyes narrowing. "Unless you're saying you don't trust my driving skills..."

He held up his hands. "No, no..." Chuckling, he scratched behind his head. "I'm just thinking about the three behind us who don't know-"

Passing the gate, she pulled the e-break that was between the two front seats up without warning and turned the wheel; the rear wheels locked and the car turned ninety degrees. Vegeta's eyes widened as the force pressed him against the door, but he didn't uncross his arms. He looked out the window, finding the side of the road just a foot from his door, then back at the woman as she let the e-break go and went through the gears again speeding back up, driving down the curvy road towards the city.

She glanced in the rearview mirror at them. "You guys scared?"

Bardock chuckled with a smile on his lips, his tail twitching with amusement. "Not in the least, but I know if you crash it won't kill me."

"Gee... thanks for the vote of confidence." Vegeta met her gaze in the rearview mirror. "How about you, Vegeta?"

He snorted, looking out the window again, watching the trees pass in a blur. Considering he was so weak he really wasn't so at ease with the woman's radical driving as Bardock, but he was not about to admit that. Then there was also the fact that the woman was always this weak and was in just as much danger of dying in a wreck as he was and she didn't in the least seem concerned. He wasn't about to let her show him up.

"Really, woman?" he sneered, "Your cars are pathetic."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "How about you, Gohan?" He stared wide-eyed out the window next to him, un-answering.

Goku turned to look at him, worried. "You okay, bud?"

The boy blinked, then gave his father a huge smile. "Can we do that again?"

Bulma laughed, "So you liked that, huh?" He nodded excitedly. "You're just like your father kid... there's a straight away ahead, I'll do something cooler than a hand-break turn if there's no one on it. Sound good?"

"Yeah!"

There were a few minutes of silence before she sighed, "Now I need music to do this..." She pushed the stereo on and fiddled with the volume so it was not too loud as to hurt any of their sensitive ears. The rock music flowed out filling the car with electric guitar and drums. "I think driving in a remake of an old world car deserves some good old world music."

"Old world?" Bardock asked, curious.

Bulma nodded and stated casually, "More than seven thousand years ago humans over-populated the Earth and destroyed the natural balance of nature." Both Bardock and Vegeta looked to her, breathless. Neither had realized how long humans had been on Earth. Not to mention the feat of actually knowing even part of their history. The Saiyans could barely track their history back four thousand years, let alone ten and whatever was before that.

She continued, not seeing their amazed expressions. "Lack of food, disease, wars and cataclysmic disasters killed more than seventy percent of us and another twenty was killed with the hardships after as the planet tried to find a normal balance." She gestured to the city rising above the trees. "Most of the technology you see here was what survived and kept us alive for the most part, carried down through the generations from those who endured the harsh environment. It wasn't until a hundred and seventy years ago when we found the huge city in the north ice cap that there was a huge boost in science."

Vegeta got over his surprise and met Bardock's eyes, both wondering how the humans survived, even with their technology... The Truffles hadn't been able to survive when they accidently changed the planet's climate when fighting the Saiyans. Sure a lot of it had been because of them turning into their Oozaru forms, but for those Truffles that hid... they had been done in by their own technology, unable to survive the drastic temperature rise that Saiyans flourished in.

"How many humans did it take to overpopulate this planet?" Bardock looked back at Bulma. "It's not really that small of a planet..."

Bulma shook her hand getting herself ready and thought about it. "Hmm... We didn't find any record of the exact amount when everything really started crashing around them, but we did find a number a few hundred years before that had the world population at twelve billion..." Their eyes widened. That was a lot of people. It was hard to even imagine that number. "If I had to guess I would say they were close to fifteen..."

She glanced at her mirrors to see if anyone was behind her. "Okay, the straight away is coming up guys. Damn, now I'm wishing I wasn't wearing these boots..."

As they rounded a corner and came out of it, she sped up, shifting through the gears and watching as the speedometer climbed. Reaching the speed she wanted to keep momentum, she threw the car into neutral, jerked up the e-break and turned the wheel. They did a one-eighty before she let the e-break go. Since she built the car herself, she had added a few gears on top of the one reverse gear that was normal just so she could do this. She started shifting the gears back to continue the speed, keeping an eye on her mirrors until she reached the last one then put her hand on Goku's seat and turned to look as they drove backwards to see where they were going.

She was smiling as she glanced at Gohan's awe filled expression as he sat behind her. "Pretty nifty, huh kid?" He nodded excitedly.

She looked to Vegeta and Bardock sitting on his other side; the latter was amused and somewhat surprised while the former looked indifferent... But she could see his tail twitch nervously. When he glanced at her, she winked at him as the song broke into a guitar riff. He scowled more, looking back out his window.

"Okay, time to go back. Can't drive into the city like this... the cops don't like me as it is due to my habit of speeding, but they can't really do anything considering who I am and the fact that my parents help fund them. Driving backwards though, can't be overlooked. Hold on."

Putting the car into neutral again she pulled the e-break and turned the car around, looking back out the windshield as she shifted the gears normally. "Anyway... This band... the group I had playing yesterday and..." She looked at Vegeta in the rearview mirror. "...then the radio station playing when Vegeta caught me singing when rebuilding the pod with my father are all from the old world that was dug up from the ice along with the scientific discoveries. I wish I could say what we had before was interesting or even creative music, but we just hadn't rediscovered how to do it again until finding that city. Since then it's really boomed, as has the movie business among other things. They're making remakes of everything with digital graphics and audio."

She slowed down a little as they neared the city and the sight of the skyscrapers reaching high into the air greeted them. The streets were bustling with people heading to their jobs. The air was relatively clean except for the stench that only came with people living together. No, what Vegeta found most disgusting, as he did with any city on any planet, was the sounds. Loud, noisy, earsplitting noise that left him with headaches and more irritated than he had been before entering the city. He loathed sound pollution more than anything else. Even people insulting him or irritating him. He gritted his teeth, trying to tune it all out.

"Hey Goku," Bulma's voice seemed to cut through the noise as she closed her window, "Roll up your window." The young Saiyan did as she asked, but gave her a questioning look.

Vegeta was relieved when the sound seemed to be muted almost completely and what little remained was drowned out by the music still playing. He glanced to the woman and their eyes met. She winked at his reflection before looking back ahead, turning down one of the blocks. Vegeta could feel Bardock's gaze on him. He managed to keep himself from blushing, but he was still embarrassed. _Damn woman..._ He didn't understand why she had to keep doing that.

"Oh wow... What is that?" Goku said suddenly, and they all looked at a huge extravagant building made out of light blue material that almost seemed to glow in the sunlight.

Bulma sighed, rolling her eyes. "Really, Goku? Do try to use that brain of yours... what do you think it is?"

He sputtered, actually surprised, "T-That is... that's the Headquarters?" He laughed at himself. "I knew it would be huge and all, but gee, Bulma... that's really big and... sparkly..."

Her brow rose at his word choice, glancing at him as she turned down the street it was on. "We just rebuilt it a few years ago with this substance Dad and I made that makes it nearly indestructible. Unfortunately it also blinds people..." She chuckled. "We were going to paint it, but then the people of the city decided they liked it." She shrugged.

"I like it," Gohan said, hands on the window. "It's like a glowing gem."

"Hmm, yeah, kind of."

Vegeta stared at the building that really did look like some sort of gem in the middle of the city. It was a strange shape too, far different then the rectangular or rounded buildings around it. There were even what looked like to be gardens on some levels. Closer to the ground level images flashed; actually all the building around it looked like it had huge TVs now that he was really looking. Most were advertisements for objects or some place, but the Capsule building, which had its big logo displayed proudly high above, appeared to be showing the news or some sort of new invention. There were hover cars far in the air that seemed to enter the building at midlevel while normal cars still entered at the bottom. She got into the middle lane after turning onto the huge incline that went below the other street. There were no other cars and she went straight underneath instead of waiting in line. She did however, have to stop at the security check point.

She rolled down her window, greeting the guard, "Hey, Paul."

With a square device in his hands he leaned down and held it out for her to put her hand on. "Good morning Miss. Briefs." A red light scanned her hand, then Vegeta could smell the slightest hint of blood before she pulled her hand away.

"How are the twins?" she asked pulling her hand away and shaking out the discomfort of being poked.

He beamed, "They just started walking."

"Oh? They must be a handful, getting into everything."

"Yes, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Patting the hood, he pulled back. "You're all clear, Miss Briefs."

"Thanks, Paul," she said as she rolled up the window. The door in front of them dropped down into the ground and she drove forward up the ramp.

"How many people work here?" Bardock asked suddenly, so far his curiosity piqued with all that he had seen.

She parked the car in the small secluded parking lot in the center of the building. "Hm... I haven't seen the last figures, but last I knew it was a little under ten thousand... in this building alone." They all started to get out. "Most are part of the underground labs and the medical center. I wouldn't know worldwide, my dad handles that..."

She didn't bother locking the car as she walked towards a guarded elevator. Goku, Gohan, and Bardock were walking close to her sides while Vegeta was a little behind. The guards greeted her respectfully, but the second she was past them their looks became somewhat lustful. Vegeta realized that the woman was right; it wasn't so much the citizens... considering they hadn't really been around any, but the guards themselves she had to keep an eye on. Most wouldn't even think about ruining their plush jobs, but all it took was one who did not care about the job to put her in real danger. He fought his urge to growl at them as he passed by, the see-through door closing behind him, and he instead pondered why he even had the urge to do that.

Bulma was across from him, leaning against the clear side of the elevator. She tapped a panel next to her and without warning the elevator shot up, startling the four other members. The metal around them gave way to the inside of the building above. For fifty floors, the middle was open with five tube elevators surrounding the personal one. Along the sides were rooms mostly made of glass, letting them see the workers settle down at their desks for the work day. There were TVs everywhere, showing news and market reports. For how many people were there, there were not many dense crowds, the huge space giving a sense of openness not found in most buildings. Then they passed through a metal section again, most likely where the hover cars came in, before another forty floors that were open in the middle. Seeing all the equipment and rooms actually closed off Vegeta guessed that some of it was the medical part she spoke of and the rest labs for the public sector. Then it passed through ten floors of metal before coming to a stop. The elevator door opened behind him and Bulma started to walk past him into the high ceiling lobby that was rich and spacious.

"Welcome to the top floor." Bulma smirked to herself, seeing the awe on Goku and Gohan's faces. "To the right is my father's office and personal work lab. Behind the two reception desks are some suites for guests to stay in, a ballroom and a conference room." She turned left, greeting the guards and receptionists by the door that led to her office and work lab.

One of the guards opened the door for her. "Good morning, Miss Briefs. Giving a tour today?"

"Thanks, Frank." Bulma glanced at the three and a half Saiyans. "Yes, you could say that."

She walked into the small room that belonged to her main secretary. The little brunette looked up from her computer and stood upon seeing who it was. "Bulma..." She grabbed a stack of papers and walked over to her. "All these need either your signature or approval."

Bulma sighed, "Right... of course they do." She walked toward another door and put her palm on a panel. "Anything else I need to know, Beth?"

The woman was curiously eyeing the three handsome men that had accompanied her boss. They weren't wearing what Bulma's normal guests would wear, but damn if they didn't look better. "Other than the board members not liking that you knocked back the meeting by two hours... no, not really."

The door clicked open and Bulma pushed the door open into a lavish office with a full window overlooking the city. "Okay, just put those on my desk. Tell the lower labs that I'm going to be down there after the meeting with some guests."

The brown-haired woman did as she was told. "Who are your guests? Normally the ones you show are wearing business or military suits."

Bulma chuckled, "Just friends of the family visiting. You should know the Ox King's daughter, Chi Chi... well the lug-head in the orange gi is her husband Goku. Then that cute little boy there is their son Gohan. Bardock is Goku's father and that grumpy looking one is..." She paused briefly, "He's their cousin, Vegeta." The prince's scowl grew, not at all liking her saying that.

Beth smiled, reaching out to shake their hands. "Nice to meet you." Vegeta ignored her hand and she merely shrugged it off, giving him a shy smile. "Bulma hasn't ever brought family friends... or even family here now that I think about it. I've only seen of course Mr. and Mrs. Briefs." Vegeta felt the woman's eyes still on him and did his best to ignore her.

Goku paled a little. "Be thankful..."

Bulma threw a paper weight from her huge desk at her friend, who easily caught it. "Hey, they aren't that... bad..." With his amused look, she sighed, "Okay fine... they are. It's the reason why we hardly ever see them and have never brought them here." Bulma walked over to her desk and glanced at Beth, noticing how she was eyeing Vegeta who obviously knew given the way his tail twitched anxiously. Bulma smiled to herself as she sat down. "Can you get one of the private lunch rooms ready?"

"Of course." Beth bowed her head a little, eyes flicking to Vegeta. "It was nice meeting all of you."

Vegeta finally met her gaze, only for her to blush and turn quickly, walking from the room. The door closed behind her and he glared at it before walking over to the window and scowled at his reflection. What the hell was wrong with that woman? Out of all of them she had been looking at him the most and he just couldn't figure out why. Especially just now when he looked at her and she blushed. Vegeta never really understood the opposite sex, even from his own race. So whatever was wrong with her didn't matter to him. The only woman he ever wanted to figure out was the blue-haired woman. This other one was some insignificant earthling woman he could care less about.

He frowned, looking down at the huge concreted area down below that had a few planted trees and sitting benches. Humans came from a building on the other side of the huge area towards the Capsule building, looking more like little ants scampering about to him. He shouldn't even want to figure out the blue-haired woman. She was just as weak and insignificant as the rest of them... He shouldn't care what she thought or even what she said to him this morning. If she really was so insignificant. But that fact was, he did care. He had to, if he was still thinking about it and unable to get her words from his head. Vegeta wasn't one to think on another's words he didn't respect, which made him wonder... Did he really respect the woman that much for her opinion to mean so much? Yes. Yes, he did. But then what did that mean?

Goku shifted in his stance a yard or so from Vegeta, looking out the window at the city. He was still worried about his best friend and the prince next to him, but there wasn't really anything he could do. He knew his friend, saw the signs written on the wall. She always had a thing for troubled bad boys and no one fit that bill as perfectly as the Saiyan Prince. Goku was actually surprised she hadn't jumped him already. At first he thought nothing of it, but the whole fight between them and then Vegeta trying to use her insecurities got him really thinking about it, and he had been watching their interactions ever since, keeping tabs on both of them. He couldn't shake the fear her words had brought him. That she wasn't always going to be there. So what if he took up the mantle of leader or not, he wasn't going to lose her. Not his best friend... Not the only woman besides Chi Chi that actually mattered to him. And yet he couldn't really stop her from trying to help Vegeta either. Protecting someone only went so far before it, too, hurt the person you were trying to protect. Helping people was a part of her now- because of him, Goku couldn't help but see the irony in that- and he couldn't change who she was. So the only thing he could do was be there, watch. Make sure the views he had helped instill in her didn't get her killed by helping this lost Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta cared little about the clown and paid him no attention, missing the serious look on his normally cheerful face or the way he kept glancing over at him. He did, however, notice little Gohan between them, who had his face pressed against the glass as he stared in awe at the sight of the city from so high up, the sight so cute that it sickened him and only darkened Vegeta's mood more. He kept part of his attention on Bardock and Bulma talking about the papers she had to sign, the only sound in the room other than Gohan's oh-ing and ah-ing.

The minutes ticked by while Bulma finished her papers, all the while talking to Bardock and explaining something or asking his opinion after explaining a few things. Both Vegeta and Goku were lost in their thoughts, the latter's only interrupted when Gohan asked something and Goku would answer. Roughly thirty minutes passed like this until Gohan and Goku got antsy and started playing with things they shouldn't have been. Two broken vases and an earful of screeching later, Bulma decided to start testing Gohan to keep up with the schedule she had planned (and to at least keep one of the _children_ occupied). She gave Gohan an equation verbally then had him use some scratch paper to figure it out, making them increasingly harder after each correct one he answered.

They were on the twenty-third question, and close to the meeting's start time when Gohan hesitantly gave the answer for it, "Forty-seven?"

Bulma finished signing the last document and put it in the 'done' pile with a sigh of relief, "Not quite, Gohan." She leaned back in her chair, folding her hands behind her head as she ran through the equation in her head, trying to figure out where he went wrong. "Damn, I'm not sure what you did, kid." Rising from her chair, she started to walk over to him so she could check out his work.

She had just picked up the piece of paper, looking at his work when Vegeta spoke suddenly, "The brat forgot to divide by three after multiplying by ten and before adding seventeen."

They all looked at his back amazed as he continued to stare out the window. Bulma looked over the work and smiled. "You're right..." She put it down and showed Gohan. "See right here."

"Ohhh!" He went back to that step and recalculated everything.

"Good job, kid." Bulma nodded, seeing the correct answer, then looked to Vegeta. "So what did you get, mister? If you're such a smarty pants."

He snorted, "I fail to see how that is hard, it's simply arithmetic that anyone could get if they followed the rules of order."

"Okay fine." Bulma walked over to her desk and from her drawer pulled out a dry erase marker, then walked over next to him and wrote a huge mess of an equation that applied those 'simple' rules. "Figure that out..." she said coyly as she finished writing it, "If it's soooo easy."

His glanced at it, then rolled his eyes. "Woman, when you come up with an equation off the top of your head you use the same pattern. Come up with something else or you're only testing my ability to see this."

She frowned, huffing, "I do not have the same pattern."

He held out his hand for the marker. Her brow rose as she handed it to him and he then wrote down the last two equations she had given Gohan by memory and marked the pattern. Her eyes widened as he finished, realizing that he was right, she had been using a pattern to come up with the equations and never even realized it.

"How... how the hell did you see that?" Bulma crossed her arms, looking at the three equations.

Bardock chuckled, "That's how he always was. He looks for the pattern in things, no matter how complex and then goes from there."

She huffed again, taking the marker from him, sticking her tongue out as he smirked to himself. "Fine..."

Going to his other side, she looked at the window, not really seeing as she tried to come up with one that had no pattern. She bit her lip as she started to write another one, then stepped back, smiling to herself and at her handy work. _Let's see him figure this one out._ She had been careful when writing it, bouncing back and forth between the equal sign, not allowing herself to write the same numbers on each side or the same amount of numbers before switching.

"There, solve that one." She looked at him pointedly as she held out the marker for him, daring him to find a pattern in it.

His brow creased in concentration, but he didn't take the marker from her. Bardock stepped closer to look at it, his brow rising a little. It was... exceedingly complex. With parentheses in parentheses that were within brackets, exponents with more exponents and within this mess was the value x that had to be found. He tried to do it in his head but found that he lost track of everything. Curious, he looked at Vegeta, and he could see by the look in his eyes that he was indeed trying to figure it out. He gave a small half grin. Bardock knew his potential, had seen it when he was just a small child younger than Gohan. Had been so impressed with him so many times and held so much promise...

_(Flashback)_

"What's the answer, Vegeta?" his voice filled the small sun room of the northern part of the palace as he lay on his back on the open window ledge.

The window overlooked the grand capital city of Sa'vae below the sharp cliffs the palace rested on. His eyes were closed to this view however, looking all the more like a content, lazy cat sunning himself in the sun as his tail lightly tapped the cool black-red surface beneath him. Below the window ledge, sitting against the wall on the mosaic red, dark green, dark blue and black tiled floor was the prince whose brows were furrowed in concentration as he stared at the equation Bardock had given him. A soft breeze drifted through the open room, stirring their black hair and the collection of plants in the room, causing them to release their spicy aroma around the two of them and reminding Bardock of food. His thoughts suddenly drifted to the topic, knowing mid-meal was soon approaching. He cracked open one eye, and the ancient carved black-red walls and ceiling of the palace greeted him before he glanced down at the flame-haired prince.

Bardock still found it hard to believe he was there... at the palace... teaching the young prince. Not even a year ago he only came here to rarely spar with the king when missions would allow him to. It had been an honor bestowed on him for jumping not just one major rank but two in power, the first third-class to do so since the beginning of what remained of their written records. If someone had told him that he would be there now as a mentor instead he would have laughed at them before beating the crap out of them. He had been a warrior and a brilliant tactician, not one of those learned men. Sure, he knew math and science... but that had only been to further his fighting capabilities. To help him create the blutz wave powerball that allowed his race to change anytime at will into their Oozaru forms. He only learned the shit to further his strength and power... and now...

It was amazing what could change in little under a year's time. First was the curse he gained on Kannassa. The one that woke him up every night in a cold sweat or even during the day in the middle of something, he would be thrown into another place and time. It had been disorientating at first, seeing these visions and hearing others' thoughts when the mental links weren't open. He had walled himself off for the first couple of weeks, just trying to make sense of it all... He had kept seeing his crew getting slaughtered by some unseen fiend. His crew... He opened both of his eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling as he willed the emotions away.

It was because of him they had been killed. Not just because of his rise to power that gained Freeza's focus and made him... them a target. But because he had seen it coming. Had seen their deaths for nearly two months before it happened. Missions had been difficult ever since gaining the curse. Hearing what their victims' last thoughts were... He tried to hide it, but sometimes he just couldn't deliver the killing blow. That was what happened on the mission before the one that took his crew's lives. He couldn't bring about the final blow on a child and an adult from their race snuck up and attacked him. His crew finished the mission and brought him back, but he had still been healing when the call came for the next mission. A set up by Freeza and his lapdog Dodoria. When Bardock woke up he had nearly been consumed by dread. He rushed to where the mission was supposed to be only to find everything he had seen proved true, which could only mean that everything else he was seeing was true as well... Burying his friends and with Tora's blood-stained armband in hand, he was about to leave when Dodoria showed up with his men. They left him for dead and Bardock took that to his advantage. Unfortunately he had been half dead, but he managed to tear the tracking device from his pod and set its course to land close to the capital. A favored distant relative of the king found him, knew who he was, and brought him back to the palace to be healed.

After informing the king of everything... his visions from a Kannassian curse and the death of his crew by Dodoria, which he proved through the mental link... the king decided it was better to be safe than sorry and confined Bardock to the palace where no one but those most loyal to him and the royal family would see him. That was how he became the prince's teacher. In less than six months he went from being a damn good soldier and an occasional sparring partner to the king, to the king's most trusted advisor working on a way to save their people and the prince's mentor in math and science. Everyone else thought he had died with his crew. His own family and even Raditz's mother whom he had off and on again relations with thought him dead. Only his son, who became part of the prince's guard because of him, knew Bardock was alive.

It all felt... surreal. He turned his head, looking out the window at the black-red buildings of the city. That was what Sa'vae had always been known for, the strange marbled rock that lay beneath the sand and vegetation near the dark golden-red oceans of the north. When he was a child he had heard so much about it from his great-grandfather who had snuck off in his youth to see it for himself. The sight still left him breathless. The sparkling black gems against the red soil, surrounded by a forest of trees and other plants that managed to survive the harsh blistering environment of the planet. A dark golden-red river flowed from the cliffs above the palace, then off the jagged cliffs to his left and down to the middle of the city before falling off another set of cliffs at the city's edge, flowing out to the main body of water a klick out. That was another thing Sa'vae was known for: its stunning three waterfalls and the beauty it held... but most tended to overlook that.

Beauty was a thing no longer deemed important in their society. Power. That was all that mattered. Not intelligence, cunning, honor, or loyalty. Just power. It would be a lie if Bardock had not thought the same as most of his brethren- other than the loyalty part... he had been very loyal to his crew. In fact, this view that power was the only important thing in life was one of the things that just recently changed for him within the past year due to everything that happened. You could say he had been forced to open his eyes... see for the very first time. Free of the taint that had infected his people. If only it hadn't cost so much for him to actually see...

A little smirk crossed Vegeta's lip as he suddenly replied confidently, "One hundred and seventy-two."

Bardock blinked as he was jarred from his thoughts. He propped himself up onto his elbow and looked down at the hard equation in the four year-old's hands. His brow rose with surprise, not really thinking his prince would get it, but then he had gotten everything else that day correct. "You are right." 

The young prince snorted before he smugly stated, "Of course I'm right." He glanced up at Bardock, tail flicking happily.

Bardock kept his amusement to himself and growled, "Don't get full of yourself, boy." His own tail smacked the back of the boy's head lightly. "It's unbecoming of a prince. You were born our better, but never look down on your people." 

Vegeta frowned, looking a little embarrassed as he stared down at the floor before him, but not willing to admit he had done wrong. "What of aliens, mentor Bardock?" He glanced back up at Bardock, seemingly forgetting that he just got scolded.

He eyed the prince, meeting his curious dark gaze. Bardock couldn't help but chuckle, "Depends, we should not belittle them, but I do believe they need to earn our respect." He smirked. "If they don't earn it, then by all means, my prince, treat them beneath you." Vegeta matched his smirk with a huge smile.

Such a young, malleable child. So bright and intelligent. It pained Bardock to think that his visions would come true... that the young prince would be taken by that despicable Freeza and twisted beyond recognition. Corrupt him far worse than the tyrant had the rest of them...He wanted to do something. Send him away like his younger brother Tarble or just shield him, but there wasn't anything they could do. If Freeza wanted him, he was going to have him... or they were all going to die. At least this way they could try and save as many of their people as they could before Freeza destroyed the planet anyway. The only thing he could think to do was put his own son in danger to help guard the prince, but then that was just as horrible. He was trading this young innocent boy for his people's lives...

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft snores of Tash, who had fallen asleep under one of the leafy plants in the room. Bardock glanced at the younger cub, before sighing and looking back to Vegeta. "A word of advice, however, sometimes you have to show respect for them to return it. And just because they haven't earned your respect does not give you the right to end their lives." 

"Mother said life was special." Vegeta scowled, confused as he went to stare at the floor again. "But my other mentors say killing the weak is the Saiyan way."

Bardock all but growled, "Then they are fools."The prince looked at him surprised; Bardock was not one to get angry. The older Saiyan noticed his startled look and sighed again, "I'm sorry. Here, try this one out."

He grabbed the template from him and started to write another one down, Vegeta watching him. "It's because of the Cold family, right?" Bardock blinked looking at him. "I don't like them. Can I look down upon them?"

Bardock couldn't help himself as he chuckled, gaining the boy's puzzled look. "You got a very good instinct, my prince."

He tickled the boy's face with his tail, making him laugh freely, something not many were blessed with hearing. The prince knew early that any outward sign of emotion was frowned upon and only a handful close to him were okay with it and wouldn't scold him. Had that not been the reason they took his little brother away? It had taken Bardock four months to finally gain the boy's trust and become one of them. Bardock just prayed the bond he was forming now would remain when he could finally free him from Freeza's hold. However long that may be.

"Father? The king wishes to see his..." Raditz and Amarra -the king's relative who saved Bardock- walked into the room suddenly, taking in the scene and his son frowned."... son."

Amarra smiled slightly at Bardock, their eyes connecting as he sat up, pulling his tail away from the prince who was blushing a little for getting caught being so open around the younger Saiyan he did not know very well. Amarra continued to smile to herself, looking away as she walked over to Tash who was still sound asleep under one of the leafy plants and bent down, touching his back. "Little one, time to wake up." He yawned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. "You want to go see your mother?"

"Thank you, son." Bardock stood, seeing Raditz's discomfort. "Go back to whatever you were doing, I can take him." Something flashed in the young Saiyan's eyes before he nodded and walked away, leaving them.

The barely two years-old cub woke fully, continuing to rub his eyes before realizing what she said and shook his head, pushing her hand away."No, I want... Vegeta." He rose, pouting as he eyed everyone wearily before his stubby legs took him to his cousin and he grabbed a hold of his arm.

The prince didn't try to push him away, nor look irritated that he was there... if anything he looked worried. "Stop being weak, Tash, they are not going to take you away like Tarble." 

Tash looked up at him. "You promise?" Vegeta simply nodded as he wrapped his tail around his little cousin's waist protectively.

Bardock and Amarra looked at each other, neither one happy to hear the exchange or to see the prince glare at them, daring them to take away his cousin like they did his little brother. All three boys had been close, Tash and Tarble looking and acting almost like twins. It had been horrible to watch as the king and queen tore Tarble away from them to send him away to safety under the guise that he was too weak and an embarrassment. Bardock was actually starting to think that was one of the reasons why Vegeta even let Bardock in. Everyone else had betrayed Vegeta by taking his little brother, but he didn't know Bardock was involved behind the real reason why.

Bardock sighed, "No one will take you, Tashaen." He crossed his arms and started walking to the door. "Now, let's go. Best not to keep your father waiting" 

Vegeta spoke suddenly, boldly, "When I am king, being weak will not be a crime." Bardock stopped, surprised, glancing back at the prince who was looking at his little cousin. "Then Tarble can come back."

_(End Flashback)_

Bardock came back to reality, eyes focusing on the back of his prince, who was so different than he had been all those years ago. Unfortunately that very meeting was to inform the prince and those King Vegeta trusted beyond any shadow of doubt that a little after Vegeta turned five -six months later- Freeza was going to take him for 'training'. This was just as Bardock predicted from his visions. He worked harder than ever to fill the boy with as much information as he could, trying to build a foundation on the impressionable cub that would survive the evil tyrant. Then they all just stood there and let that psychopath take him. Killing innocent people and destroying worlds was one thing, but giving a little innocent child to Freeza to torment had to be his greatest sin. They had all failed him so...

The door to the office opened suddenly and everyone but Vegeta and Bulma turned to look as Beth poked her head in. "Bulma, the board members are r-"

Bulma waved her off, watching Vegeta as he continued to figure out the problem. "Yeah, yeah... I'll be there in a sec."

Beth looking at them questioningly, wondering what was going on when she saw the equations written on the window and that the handsome man she had been eyeing earlier was looking at them. She paused at the door, wanting to know if he could solve it.

A few minutes later Vegeta gave a smug smirk as he looked to Bulma. "The answer's twenty-five, woman."

Her brow rose, impressed. "Not bad." Seeing the way his eyes glinted, practically saying 'of course I got it, I'm the Prince of all Saiyans', she rolled her eyes. "Don't get full of yourself, mister."

Bardock saw something flash in his eyes; the phrase hit a nerve with both of them, but the older Saiyan knew the prince didn't remember why as their eyes met briefly. Bulma went to her desk as she continued to talk, "If you think you're so smart..." She grabbed a folder that had been on her desk before they got there and walked back to him, shoving the folder into his chest. "Then find the issue I have with this and solve it for me."

He glared at her. "I'm not your worker, do it yourself, wo-"

Smirking, she cut him off swiftly. "So you're admitting defeat and you haven't even looked at it yet? Fine," she drawled as she reached to take the folder back. "Then I'll have someone more capable-"

He held it away from her, his eyes narrowing more. "You have already tried this ploy on me the other day, woman, but I'll do it this time just to shut you up and prove once and for all I'm not a mindless idiot like that clown." He gestured to Goku.

"Hey!" Goku pouted. "I'm not _that _stupid."

Vegeta snorted, but said nothing else. Bulma chuckled, coming to her friend's defense. "I can vouch that he isn't as mindless as you think, Vegeta. Considering I at least taught him the basics." She winked at Goku. "What's four plus two, bud?"

The two stared at each other when Goku gained a mischievous look before scratching the side of his head, giving a clueless look. "Um... wait I know this... is it s... seven?"

She wrinkled her nose. "You little shit, stop playing around."

He chuckled with his hand behind his head and feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bulma huffed, walking toward Beth and the door. "Whatever. Beth can you show them to the side room?"

Stepping out of Bulma's way, she nodded. "Will do, Bulma." Vegeta frowned when Bulma disappeared out the door and the Beth-woman looked at him with a small smile. "This way, please." He really hoped she wasn't going to stay with them the whole time.

.~-~.

"Be quiet!" Bulma snapped, seriously at her wits end with these morons before her who had been arguing with her for the past two hours.

This was so not how she pictured this going down... She pinched her nose, beyond frustration or even exasperation with all of them. It seemed her outfit didn't work out as well as she hoped it would. Frankly, she didn't like having to use her body or her beauty like this in the first place. She wanted to be respected by them for her intelligence, not her beauty. But when she brought up cutting part of their pay to help fund a program to help the needy... something her parents fully supported... they exploded with rage. Then to bring up the other changes she wanted on top of that... they would have none of it, despite her sexy attire. What a waste. Getting dolled up for these selfish old perverted pigs. Not to mention the embarrassment of Bardock and Vegeta seeing this...

She had been self-conscious going into this thing, and now that it had spiraled out of control she had to constantly bat down that little voice. That buzzing gnat that made her want to just stare at them wide-eyed and afraid, mouth dry with nothing to say and flee the room, a crying, quaking mess. No! She was Bulma Briefs. She refused to let them boss her around. They may have once been her father's friends and once had the company's interests at heart, but obviously no more. All they cared about was lining their already bulging pocket books all the while forgetting that it was her family that ultimately paid them. They had once only been advisors for ideas and what projects to take on... now they hardly ever offered any ideas and when they did it was on the backs of the real thinkers.

Maybe that was why her father put her in charge of them not even a year ago. He was afraid to fire all these people who had once been his friends, and some still were... leaving her to do the dirty work. She loved her father, but sometimes he could be such a coward. He hated confrontations. Whatever. She was fed up with this. If they could not see reason then as far as she was concerned it was time to cut them off the Briefs bank. Resting her hand down on the chair, she looked at them, pleased they had finally listened and decided to not open their idiotic mouths. Or maybe it was them sensing their upcoming doom? It didn't matter. Her decision was made. Besides two of them, they were all going to be fired by the end of the meeting, which was not going to go on any longer than ten minutes. She had shit she had to do and still had to show the Saiyans the labs... and lunch was approaching all too quickly.

She placed her palms flat on the table and rose, keeping them there as she glared at them. "I think all of you but Mori and John have forgotten just who pays those lavish lives you live." They noticeably paled. _Good_.

The one who had been more of a thorn in her side since taking over this part of her father's job made the foolish mistake of speaking up, "With all due respect, Bulma. We have earned our rig-"

"Please, Yen, address me as Miss Briefs. You have not earned the privilege of using my first name." she kept her voice steady, not letting it rise, "And maybe twenty years ago you had earned your place here at _my family's_ company, but since I have been Vice President I have not heard of one idea come from you or the others on this board that were actually your own and not some unknown scientist you have paid on the hush." His eyes narrowed, about to open his mouth. "Don't. Just don't. Yes, you have a contract... or rather had a contract with this company, but I think you failed to notice the clause that clearly states that if you are hindering this company or are dead weight we can and will remove you. Not only are you both, but you are hurting the company my father built from the ground up. He has given me full executive choice pertaining to this board and now I'm going to exercise it. Everyone but Mori and John are fired from this moment on. Please gather your things by the end of the day or it will be donated, and give your badges to Security on your way out." _And don't let the door hit you in the ass,_ she added mentally. She sighed, "Now I wish I could say I enjoyed our time together, but I think the pleasure was all yours. Please excuse me, but I now have to find competent people who will move this company forward."

Yen stood up, furious as he yelled at her, "You can't do this!"

She looked at him calmly and tilted her head a little, letting an amused smirk cross her lips. "Yes... I believe I just did." Her gaze went to the others. "Good day, gentlemen."

Gathering the folders before her, she turned, about to leave when she heard him advancing behind her. It only made her angrier. If he laid a hand on her, she was going to ruin him. She was tired of being nice. Without faulting in her steps, she withdrew the device from between her breasts, pretending to simply scratch. Holding it in the hand that was reaching for the handle, he suddenly grabbed her arm, turning her and roughly shoving her against the wall next to the door. His grip on her arm actually kind of hurt, but she refused to show this as her brow rose in fake surprise.

She didn't even bat an eye when Yen glared at her, a pathetic attempt at looking murderous, but she actually was housing one and had been on the receiving end of Vegeta's glare many times. "You won't get away with this, _Bulma._"

"Is that a threat, Yen?" she asked neutrally.

His grip tightened on her arm further and she couldn't help but grimace from the pain, knowing it was going to leave a bruise. "Yes," he replied snidely, using almost the same words she had just told him. "I believe that it is."

Without warning she kneed him in the crotch, and when he let go, groaning as he went to hold himself, she zapped him. He fell to the floor, the electrical current rendering him immobile as pain far worse than the blow she delivered to his manhood went through him. Turning the device off, she brushed a stray hair from her face and looked down at him without the slightest pity. Honestly, he deserved far worse. How her father had ever been friends with this man was beyond her. Suddenly the door opened behind her and she turned a little, brow rising as she found Goku standing there with a rather scary look on his face. She rolled her eyes, putting her hand on his chest to keep him from hurting the already hurting man withering on the floor and looked past him at the guards.

"Rieth, Vern. Can you please remove this trash from the building and take him down to the police station? I will be filing charges against him." Grabbing her friend's orange gi and blue shirt beneath and tugging him off to the side so the men could do as she asked, she leaned in close, whispering to him, "Calm down, Goku. Or you'll blow your naive cover."

His scary face had fallen not long after seeing the man on the floor, but he was still angry. She could see it in his eyes and his threatened stance. If he had a tail she would bet all her money it would be lashing. Perhaps it was a good thing Goku never accompanied her before, this wasn't the first time she had been threatened... nor would it be the last. What could she say? She just had that effect on people. It only took one time for her to learn to always keep protection around. Dispassionately she watched at the two guards dragged the man from the room, her mind thinking of how she was going to make sure he lost almost every penny he ever earned from her father and the company. Oh... Bulma was nice and forgiving... to an extent. Yen should be happy she had gotten to him before Goku had.

The other men left quickly without a word, only Mori and John stopping to ask if she was alright. She shrugged it off. Considering she had been through worse during her adventures with Goku, being threatened by an old man who didn't know when to let go was nothing. Bulma may be beautiful... gorgeous even... but she wasn't a delicate flower. With the two board members leaving, she walked from the room as well and stormed over to her office, uncaring if Goku or the others followed. She was angry that things had to come to this, especially with the Saiyans watching. She wanted to show unity and strength, but only showed how fail the company's board members had been. Tossing the files and the device onto her desk, she kept her back to the door as she rolled up her sleeve to look at her arm, ignoring the sound of the others or the closing of her door. _Damn it._ She could already see the bruise forming on her pale skin. She was about to roll the sleeve back down when Goku grabbed her forearm gently, looking at it with a frown.

Bulma glanced at him. "I'm fine, bud. You better than anyone should know I've gotten far worse scrapes... Hell, I had part of a tower land on me, remember?"

He sighed as he let go, "Yeah, I guess... sorry."

She rolled her eyes again, seeing him pout. She slugged him in the arm, chuckling. "You're such a knucklehead sometimes. I swear." Smiling, she turned, leaning against the desk. "But I know you can't help it..." Her eyes then went to Bardock and Vegeta, seeing them watching Goku intently. "Sorry about that, guys, I knew they were going to be bad, not that bad..."

Bardock let his amusement color his voice. "I found it rather entertaining actually, reminds me of the elites... except tame." He looked over at Vegeta. "Huh, boy?"

Vegeta snorted, "Tame? Within the first ten minutes a brawl would have already broken out... unless they have learned restraint?" He gave Bardock a mock questioning glance and the older Saiyan shook his head. "Didn't think so."

Vegeta pretended to look out the window, but kept sneaking looks at her as Gohan walked up to her, his small voice drawing all their attention. "You okay? That guy sounded really angry."

She smiled at him, leaning forward to rub his head. "You're just like your father, kid. Yes, I'm good. Yen was lucky I kept my own anger in check or I probably would have done to him what I did to Roshi the other day... and that wouldn't have turned out so well." Gaze going back to Bardock, she sighed, "If you don't want to work with us anymore I wo-"

Bardock walked over, grabbing her arm to look at the bruise that was painfully visible. "I would be making a deal with your father and you, Bulma. Not these men. If anything, you proved you're capable of holding your own, something Saiyans respect." He shrugged, letting go. "You did good."

Bulma blushed a little bit as she rolled down the sleeve, having always been a little embarrassed accepting such honest compliments. Sure, she boasted herself and when most people said she was beautiful or smart she swiftly told them of course she was. But compliments like this... "Um... Thanks." She brushed an invisible strand of hair from her face nervously, which made his brow rise somewhat surprised. "Well, let's get down to the labs and finish this morning... everything else can just wait until tomorrow. I'm tired of this place and its headaches."

Vegeta watched her closely as she headed for the door, wondering why she was suddenly so awkward with the praise Bardock gave her. It wasn't like the woman... Perhaps it had something to do with her insecurities from the day before? He mentally shrugged, storing it along with everything else he had learned about her. Right then he was a little too busy trying to figure out why he had gotten angry over the weak human man trying to harm the blue-haired heiress. If he had his strength would he have reacted like the clown Kakarot? That was preposterous and yet... Her being threatened only brought the dream to the forefront of his mind again. Even if he could have reacted like the clown it still didn't hide the fact that he had been frozen in his chair, startled, as he saw the image of the metal room and her dangling from the ceiling. He was glad Bardock's focus had been on his son and not him at that time; he didn't want any of the old man's questions.

Realizing they were leaving without him, he followed after them, all the while trying to forget the dream that was plaguing him once more. He had to be losing it. There was no other explanation...

.~-~.

Fortunately for Bulma, the tour through the labs went perfectly. Seeing Bardock's awe and Vegeta's carefully hid admiration, hinted only by the flicks of his tail had made the day well worth it. Even Goku and Gohan were wide-eyed with wonder at the maze of football field sized labs beneath the building, seeing all the inventions and scientific wonders they were trying to harness. It all certainly took the edge off of what happened earlier. She was going to find replacements tomorrow, get her father's approval for those replacements, and then get cracking on all that she had fallen behind on today. She was going to get ready for the C-tech Expo and finish the scouter. More importantly, finally come up with something that would help Earth... actually she might have something for that already.

Bulma shifted the salad on her plate, deep in thought as the three and a half Saiyans ate their fill. She had gotten the idea from one of the projects from the underground lab. The bending of light to make someone or something look invisible. If she could apply that to the planet... a near impossible feat... it would look like they weren't even there, throwing off whoever came to harm them and hopefully think someone had destroyed the planet. Of course anyone with a brain would wonder where the rocks left over from a destroyed planet would be, but it was a start. Something she would have to look into tomorrow.

"What are you thinking about, B?" Goku asked, leaning back in his chair after he finished eating and rubbed his stomach happily.

"Oh..." She shrugged as she forked some of the salad. "Just one of the projects I'm working on, nothing really big."

"That place was cool!" Gohan said, thoughts of maybe being a scientist running through his head.

Bulma smiled. "You really liked that hover board, huh bud?" He nodded and she chuckled at his enthusiasm. "You do realize you can fly on your own, right?"

"Yeah, but it still looks cool."

After a couple of seconds of silence, she glanced at Bardock and Vegeta, seeing that they were done as well. "Let's get out of here shall we?"

Bulma stood, putting her napkin next to her plate. They stood up with her and as she turned to leave the private room into the common lunch room, she noticed that Vegeta still had that folder. In fact, he had had it with him the whole time she had shown him the labs. She smirked to herself as she opened the door and walked through. She doubted he could figure out the issue she had been having with one of the scouter components, but she'd give him a chance. It wasn't often she found someone above normal intelligence. Sure, Bardock was obviously intelligent, but for some reason that didn't excite her as much as knowing Vegeta was. Most guys she knew, especially those she had dated, were so far below her intellect level that holding any real conversation with them would be so far over their heads it wasn't even funny, which meant she had to dumb down what she said. That got old fast. It was one of the reasons she and Yamcha had broken up so many times... She would get so tired of lowering her thoughts and speech to his level that she would just stop trying completely and then he never understood her. He would complain that she was being too intelligent, like it was a choice she had consciously made and that she was showing off.

Then there were the few that were just slightly below her level, only all the ones she had known were jerks who thought just because she was a girl that they were better than her. Oh yeah, she sure knew how to pick them... If they weren't bad boys with issues, then they were semi-intelligent men with superiority complexes. Sure, Vegeta _had_ treated her beneath him, but he treated everyone- not just girls- like that. Not to mention it had lessened considerably since he first woke up. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she wasn't going to complain any. She paused, waiting for the elevator when the realization hit her. _Oh no... _Not only was Vegeta clearly a 'bad boy', but he was also intelligent? She glanced at him and found that he was looking over the folder she had given him with Bardock. Why had it taken so long for her to reach this conclusion? Sure she knew the first one, but her two weaknesses? She really needed to nip this excitement in the bud before it grew. She was so not going there.

Bardock cleared his throat, "What is this?" He looked up, curiosity ebbing from him.

She tapped her fingers on her arm, glancing at the elevator. "It's to my version of the scouter; it's the last component I need to figure out before I can start actually building the damn thing."

"You're making a scouter?" he sounded surprised as he looked back at the huge equation.

"Yuppers." She beamed proudly, looking back at them. "It will be able to do what my cell phone and the old scouter can do, plus some." The ding of the elevator sounded and she sighed, one step closer to home, and then it was an afternoon on the town with Chi Chi and her mother. Stepping onto the elevator, she waited for them to join her before pushing the button. "I was going to have you and my father look at it, Bardock. But if Vegeta thinks he's able..." She let her word trail off as he looked up glaring at her, but said nothing.

Swiftly, she crushed the small thrill she got thinking about the 'what if'. So what if he did find the problem and solve it- a problem that she couldn't solve, her brain added. Why should she care that the Saiyan Prince actually had a brain in that thick egotistical head of his and wasn't just brawn? But then, he wasn't really brawn just then, was he? She could easily picture him with muscles, especially after seeing Bardock that morning... she pushed that thought from her head quickly... But that fact was, she really didn't see him as the all-powerful Saiyan Prince that he claimed to be. Without his ki he was, well, weak. She could have killed him the other day even...

The door opened to the private garage and they all stepped out. She snickered when Vegeta seemed to hesitate before getting into the car. "I promise, no more stunts, Vegeta."

He snorted as he got in, "As if I'm worried about that, woman." Her brow rose as she glanced at Bardock in the rearview mirror, his amusement matching hers.

She sighed as she pulled out of the building and turned onto the main street, "And that, my friends, was the _gem_ of West City."

~~~~.~-~.~~~~

_Well there was some small action for you. Girl-Power! lol Some more sexy serious Goku for those who like that, some intelligence from Vegeta for his fan-club, and then a memory from Bardock revealing more about his past. I think Tash is so adorable in this. I can just see him snoring away under the plant leaf while Bardock and Vegeta talk. Oh, and for those who noticed Tashaen, yes that is his full Saiyan name. It's pronounced Tash-eye'n, if you're curious._

_As for the hint, him... not in this saga (which will only cover up to Raditz and the day after) but in the one following you will get to see those months Vegeta was out on his own. In the old version I believe he had some of his powers back... he won't this time. So ask yourself... how in the world will Vegeta live with these lowly humans that he despises so much, without his powers and on his own without the Briefs money? Hmmm. It's simply and interesting plot I couldn't pass up. ;D So with that said. Review and tell me what you liked/disliked about this chapter and this last little tidbit of information! I haven't planned everything out, so if you think of something that would be really cool let me know!_


	19. Trust & Oneups

_Sorry this is so late on Friday. Had a lot of lab reports to write and I got the last half of it to my beta last night and this afternoon. Also to note, things are slightly different for the dragonball times since it is an AU. Hopefully you guys like Vegeta's one-up and the action. ;D I won't lie, I was a little pressed for time and did part of this when I was half asleep, and with any luck it's not too noticeable._

_Again thanks for all the reviews. Anonymous, I think no matter who you talk to everyone will have a different opinion on the whole Yamcha bashing thing. I don't think him sleeping with other women when they aren't together or even using Bulma because of her statues is to far of a leap. I also think that since in the original one I had him actually cheat on her and that I'm not going to go through with that cliché turn of events this time, I'm being far nicer to him than others have been. Mrbrightside098, what are you looking for in a flashback? I don't plan on doing anymore anytime soon, but if I do I'd like to know what would make it better. ;D Blackirishawk, I will try and fit something about Raditz's huge sexy thighs in for you lol. As for when he gets his powers back, it will start very slowly. Messing with blood and altering it is some serious business that won't go away easily. Don't worry it will end though. ;D Black Diamond07, glad you liked the car thing. I was a little worried it was too over the top. As for the latin, I'm using it as the Saiyan language, just a little different._

- 18 -

Trust & One-ups

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror and finished putting the last touches on her make-up. Rubbing her pink glossed lips together, she had to say that she was pleased with the end result. Setting the lipstick down on the vanity and stepping back, she did a small twirl to check over her outfit one last time. She was in a dark purple dress that ruffled out at the bottom, reaching just above the knee. After showing so much leg earlier that morning, she decided to play it more on the tame side while shopping with ChiChi and her mother. Not to mention... she looked at her arm, frowning at the dark blue hand print just barely hidden by make-up; she really didn't feel like fighting off any more men, though that hadn't really been because of her outfit...

Sighing, she went back to looking into the mirror and leaned in; brushing the cover-up under her eye to make sure it was smooth. It was then that she thought she saw something behind her out of the corner of her eye. She paused, finger still hovering close to her face as she looked at the reflection of what was behind her and found nothing. _That's odd. I could have sworn..._ She shook the thought from her head. _Look at me jumping at shadows. _Shrugging it off, she went to her bed and sat down as she put on the black stiletto boots she had been wearing that morning.

Her thoughts swiftly went to work and all that she had to do. There was so much she had to get done that her head spun just thinking about it, but she wasn't about to cancel on her mother and ChiChi. She really did want to hang out with her best friend's wife... and she really did need a break from being responsible. Besides, soon she was going to have to start getting ready for the C-tech, which was almost a week away. Who knew how many hours she would be overloaded with that. She was going to have to go to nightly rehearsals, do taste testing, and the lot of it. Oh Kami, she was not looking forward to that. _Maybe I should get ChiChi to help me..._ It was certainly something Bulma was going to ask during their little outing. From what she knew about ChiChi, she was a woman who loved to organize and be the head boss of things. It would be a good girl bonding time for them.

A soft breeze brushed against her skin and her arms prickled with goose bumps. "Hmm, I thought I closed my balco-" Turning she looked to find that indeed the balcony door was closed. "Okay, that's a little creepy." She then chuckled at herself for being unnerved even in the slightest. There was clearly no one in her room and it wasn't like there could be a ghost; her parents built this place and no one had died. Knowing this didn't stop her from teasingly calling out as she headed for the door, "Okay, Mr. Ghost. You be good now, you hear?" She stepped over the piles of clothes on her way and continued speaking to her empty room, "My room is already a mess. I don't need you throwing shit around trying to communicate with me... though now that I think about it that would be kind of cool..." Hand on the handle, she paused, contemplating the implications of a ghost and what possibilities that could mean.

Shrugging it off to think about later, she turned the handle. "Hey, you think you can clean my room for me? Though don't go looking through my underwear drawers... that would be my luck, a perverted ghost haunting me," she muttered the last bit to herself as she walked through the door.

.~-~.

_Mr. Ghost_ chuckled to _itself_ and appeared out of thin air, the dark purple mist diffusing out around _it_. _So much for being careful, it_ mused_._ But the fact was _it_ simply couldn't help _itself_. The shadow wanted to see her again... like this. Before time and events changed her. _It_ walked over to the vanity and picked up the lipstick she had just been holding. Memories better left forgotten going through _its_ mind. So far, as well as _it_ could tell, the little memory _it_had given Vegeta was going well. The Saiyan prince was... jumpy? No, that wasn't the right word for it. But he certainly wasn't completely there, lost in his head and the thoughts the memory was stirring up. Perhaps _it_ would follow her the rest of the day. _It_ set down the lipstick, knowing it wasn't like _it_ could do anything as far as Vegeta was concerned just then... unless something came up, of course.

.~-~.

"Vos hoc subtahe tum hoc multiplicetur. Tum denique omnia simul..."

"Cum enim vis est hoc?"

"Credo quod tu cum hoc comprehendat, sed debes interrogare Bulma."

"Hn."

Bulma hesitated at the top of the stairs, the voices of Vegeta and Bardock floating up to her. It was interesting hearing them speak in their native tongue... and did Bardock just say her name? It sounded strange mixed in with the Saiyan language, like he couldn't keep the flow of grunts from entering her name as well. Slowly she walked down the stairs, wanting to see what they were doing before noticing her. It was difficult with heels on, but she managed to not make a single sound... Lucky for her she had gotten so good at sneaking up on Goku when they were younger. Sure they could sense ki, but if they weren't actively looking for it, odds were they wouldn't know she was there due to how low her ki was. That was one good thing about being weak.

She stopped midway, finding the two Saiyans at the kitchen table, Vegeta sitting and leaning in, while Bardock stood leaning over the folder she had given Vegeta earlier. Bardock pointed as something then and said, "Sic puto esse faciendum."

Vegeta leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Hn, immo tum nimio plus quam putabam."

"Tunc ponenda est," Bardock sighed, standing straight. "Donec in ipsum at si me, puer." With that he left the room, leaving Vegeta alone.

Bulma blinked, having sworn she just heard Bardock say something she actually understood. _Puer? _Sure, it had sounded rough with the more grunting sounds, but she thought he just said something in ancient Latin or was it Spanish? For either language the word order was horribly wrong, but... What did she know about Latin or Spanish? Bulma didn't know much about the ancient Latin language except a few things and Spanish was even less; it was hard learning old world languages when there were so few records to go on. Especially in the case for Latin, a language that had been long dead by that time... She knew their science had a lot of words borrowed from it. Perhaps that was why the dead language had survived... Still, that couldn't be right... There couldn't be a way they were speaking some twisted or evolved version of Latin. Could there? No, she had to be hearing things. Wanting so badly to understand what they were saying. Then of course, there was the possibility that he had said it, but it meant a completely different word. _But puer means boy... Bardock calls him that all the-_

"What do you want, woman?" Vegeta's low rumbling voice broke her train of thought as a small shiver went down her back.

Blinking, she focused again, finding his dark eyes on her and she licked her lips, a little nervous. "Nothing, I was just thinking about something." She finished walking down the stairs and went to where he sat and leaned over to look at her equation. "So have you figured it out yet? If you need any questions ans-"

He closed the folder quickly and slid it out of her reach. "I don't need any more input and if I did I would not ask you."

"Wow." She pouted as she sat in the chair next to him, waiting for her mother and ChiChi to come down from their respected rooms. "What did I do to you now to get your boxers in a twist?" With his subtle perplexed look, she realized he didn't understand what she was saying and sighed, "It's a phrase here on Earth, Vegeta. I'm asking you what I did to make you so cranky and that you should stop being so unreasonable."

"Hn. Pathetic earthlings." He looked to the table scowling as he answered her question, "Your sheer presence, woman, is an annoyance I can't seem to rid myself of."

Somewhat hurt by what he said, she snapped back, "Well excuse me for living, Vegeta." Bulma stood, frustrated. Why couldn't he just be decent for once? _Oh right, he's a murderer and a jerk, _she snidely reminded herself. She let the rough sarcasm flow into her words, "Shall I go find the nearest cliff and jump off just so I won't be an _annoyance_ to you anymore? Or should I acquire some other course that moreover incorporates you?" Continuing with her rant, she didn't notice him flinch slightly as she paced back and forth in the kitchen. "I have tried my best to be amicable, Vegeta. I've stilled my tongue multiple times today trying not to say anything that might antagonize you... and believe me there were many... I could simply ignore you and leave you alone, but guess what, I'm not going to. Do you know why?"

She put her hands on the table across from him and leaned forward, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "It's because this pathetic, crazy human actually likes you as a friend... Even if you are an utter ass, you are nevertheless more genuine than the majority of the people I have to deal with. You state exactly what you think and don't hide anything. When I have to constantly accommodate people lying and telling half truths to get what they want from me, let me tell you, it is a breath of fresh air. Not to mention you can effectively stand toe to toe with me in a verbal spar, something no one, not even my father can do." She finally took a breath, calming a little as she straightened and put her hands on her hips. "So allow me ask you this, Vegeta. Is it sincerely so hard for you to comprehend that someone likes being around you? That someone wants to be your friend and help you just because they can? Because I do. Believe me, I may be nice and go out of my way to help people, but I would never yield this much effort if I did not truly like them."

Vegeta just stared at her with his indifferent look, though inside he was startled by this sudden explosion from her and her questions. The fact was he really did not think it was possible. That someone would actually want to be around him. It was a new concept to him that he had difficulties grasping. And the way she so passionately said it all... and how this time her words grew bigger with frustration. He really was more at a loss for words than purposely remaining silent simply to irritate her, which was how she unfortunately took it.

"You know what, disregard this." She sighed as she rubbed her forehead and backed into the counter to lean against. "You probably won't ever understand and I won't ever give up..." She crossed her arms again and glanced at him. "...which implies that we are at an impasse until only Kami knows when..." Her voice trailed off as she turned so that she was leaning with her hip so that she could look out the window and watch Goku teach Gohan some kata he learned as a child.

Vegeta watched her as the seconds and then minutes passed. Strange thoughts and feelings swirling around and around inside him. He didn't know which one to grasp and examine first there were so many. And then with all this there were the memories of that horrible dream or of that board meeting... Why was it that just when he felt like he was getting his world back on the right orientation she would do something or something in general about her would invert it again? What was it about this woman that kept doing this to him? These questions were swiftly replaced with others. What did it mean to actually have someone not obligated to _want_ to be around him? Never ever had anyone wanted to be with him simply _because_. At least not that he could remember and he wasn't about to start digging in his past any time soon. He was, however, startled that he was glad that she did. What did that mean?

Bulma sighed, "So do you have any requests clothes-wise, Vegeta?" He blinked, trying to dislodge the thoughts and emotions that were horribly confusing him and concentrate on just her and what she said, but they irritatingly didn't disappear completely. "Considering you have yet to pick out a shirt that was not a solid, I'm presuming anything with a pattern and multiple colors is out of the question."

"Hn."

She smiled a little. "I could be cruel and buy you all bright flowery patterned shi-"

"You better not, woman." Vegeta's eyes narrowed a little, his tone looming as he cut her off.

Her little smile turned into a sly smirk as she pushed off from the counter and walked back over to his side of the table. "One of these days I will get you in some horridly pink shirt -you know since tough guys only wear pink." She sat down on the table next to him and looked out into the living room, swinging her legs a little. "Just like I'm going to hear you thank me one of these days..."

"You're crazy if you really believe that," he grunted back as he glanced sideways at her.

"Perhaps I am a little loopy, but I have my _ways_..." Her voice lingered a little in the silence that followed.

Vegeta didn't doubt that she did have her ways, and maybe he had to admit a little bit that they might even work on him. He wasn't sure how he should feel about that anymore. If you had talked to him the night before and asked him this, he would had actually laughed in your face at the absolute impossibility of him ever agreeing to anything like what the woman proposed at that very moment. But now?... Oh, how this woman confounded him like no other. It was like the gods created her for that sole purpose and now they were getting their jolly old kicks out of it. He could imagine them laughing at him as they sat in their seats of honor at the exalted warriors' table in the afterlife. The Legendary, was probably getting his fill as well. And yet, why was he not angry with this? He felt the smallest inkling that he should be, but instead there was this odd sense of absence. Then he realized dimly that the monster that he harbored was abnormally quiet. Like somehow it was being suppressed. And just as soon as he thought it, this realization left him as quickly as it came.

There was a notable lack of malice in his voice as he replied back, "Well, these _ways_ better be considerably superior to what I've seen so far or else you don't have a hope in all the cosmos of getting me to do anything, woman."

"Oh, really?" Bulma's brow rose and she shifted her gaze sideways to see him. She was intrigued by this sudden change in him and also by the alien saying. She likened it to not having a chance in hell, but she rather liked his version.

"Hn," he grunted as he finally looked to her, meeting her blue eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't presume I'm about to convey them to you. These _ways_ will succeed, even if I elected to, but that would imply that I would have to exert myself more and bluntly, Vegeta, you are already a nuisance as it stands most times. I don't need to compound that with interest." Leaning back on her hands, she brought her legs up a little and looked at her boots as she tapped them together. "Particularly with everything that ensued this morning and in addition with the C-tech coming up... and where are those two? Here I reasoned that I was going to be the last one down."

Bulma let her legs drop as she glanced at the clock on the wall; it read well past one. If they were to get everything they had planned to do done, they need to leave ten minutes ago. She may have expected this out of her mother, but ChiChi? And why would they take so long anyway? It wasn't like they were doing anything extravagant... For Kami's sake, it was only shopping. Her thoughts rambled on until she noticed Vegeta's small smirk. For once it was a real one. Not some sort of mock amusement, or him getting some morbid satisfaction out of something. It was an honest-to-goodness half smile and boy did it look good on him. She could seriously hear her heart do a loud 'thud-dup'. _Down girl, you so do don't need to go there, _she berated herself and pushed it away quickly, instead musing on what it was that caused it.

"What is it, Vegeta?"

"Hn..." he grunted as he grabbed the folder and opened it so only he could see. "Nothing, woman."

"Oh, no way, mister!" She went to snatch the folder from him, but he scooted his chair back until it was up against the half-wall behind him and out of her reach. His brow rose a little before he brought the folder up and hid behind it. "You better tell me why you are smiling like that."

_And what's making your tail twitch like that?_ she added mentally as she noticed the furry appendage wiggle a little. It was somewhat unnerving actually. Never once did she think she would see something Goku did as a child when he was giddy about something and equate that to Vegeta. Vegeta and giddy... that was really a horrible thought.

"Vegeta..." she appealed to his ego, "Please, just divulge whatever you got in that brilliant, princely head of yours, oh magnificent one." She cringed a little, realizing that what she said could have been mistaken as an insult. Was it sad that she was really trying?

Ever so slowly Vegeta tilted the folder down to look at her, a look mixed between disgust and amusement on his face. "Woman."

"Yes?"

"You are terrible at flattery or being facetious... and if it wasn't so horrible I might have been angry that you were _again_ mocking my birthright."

"I know, I know..." She looked away feeling really bad now. Sometimes she really put her foot in her mouth. "I'm sorry... I-"

Vegeta closed the folder and crossed his arms again as he interrupted her, "Just answer my question, woman, and I may answer yours."

Surprised that he was letting her go so easy, her eyes snapped back to him, surprised. "Okay..."

"Why is it you have started talking with bigger words, woman?" His finger tapped his bicep lightly. "Are you trying to one-up me, throwing them into your little speech?"

Her eyes widened. "No, I... I didn't realize..."Her voice trailed off as she looked away again. _Where are those two?_ She really could use a save here, right-about-now.

"Woman, I'll have you know, you failed miserably at that as well."

He was wearing a smug look, that if she wasn't so flustered right then she might find a little irritating. "You... were not confused by some of the words. You didn't know what a prude was..."

"You didn't state it in a sentence where I could think it out." He snorted as he tilted his head up a little more. "Hn, with the way you go on it was fairly easy to get what you were trying to say.

"Oh."

She looked up at the ceiling a little, thinking, wondering what this could possibly mean for her. It had been a long time since she had anyone she could really talk to other than her parents and a few other people here and there. Only problem with those people was in general they were normally stuck up snobs who really did think themselves better than everyone else. She didn't think she was superior, just different...

"That's... well, cool." She smiled, making his smug look dissipate somewhat, not expecting it. "I wasn't trying to _one-up_ you, Vegeta." Meeting his dark gaze, she truly hoped he believed her. "I simply talk like that generally. It can be worse when I've been up for a few days and working hard on a project... to the point that only my dad can understand me because I'm like a fucking textbook. I don't know why I think like it, I merely do, and when I talk, usually I have to first think of words that are simpler before I actually say anything. "

He frowned a little. "Why..." He wasn't sure how to ask it. He didn't want to sound like he cared or anything, but it did seem strange. Saiyans may have been a warrior race, but intelligence was just another side to it. The more intelligent you were, the easier it was for you to out-strategize your opponent and win, which meant someone who was intelligent, was respected.

She shrugged and crossed her arms. "Like you, they consider how I converse as me acting like I'm superior to them... and I discovered at a young age that I was evidently better off... well... dumb-ing myself down. Not make myself stand out... because frankly, even I know in human terms I'm atypical. What three and a half year-old takes apart the dishwasher and then puts it back together better than it was before?" Sighing, she began to worry her lip. "I would like to say humans wouldn't target out those who act different than the norm, but they do. Always have. Always will. There's something in our development that equates strange and abnormal with dangerous and threatening. My intelligence threatened them so they made me pay for it. Simple as that."

Vegeta studied her as she talked and how she stared at the wood flooring of the kitchen unable to look at him. He got the feeling this had something to do with her insecurities and was surprised that she was willingly revealing it to him. Before he had simply overheard, but this... she actually trusted him with this. She trusted him not to use it against her when just the night before he had been about to use what he overheard against her. Some other time Vegeta may have thought her insane for doing so and obviously a fool. But he simply couldn't get over the fact that someone faithfully trusted him with something that could be seen as a weakness. He had toyed with others knowing less than what he now had on her. Had broken them. All it took were a few well placed words and he would stand back and watch them unravel. And she was giving him more than enough fuel to bring about her own mental destruction...

_But she trusts me..._ Like the concept of someone sincerely wanting to be with him. He purely couldn't wrap his head around that. No one trusted him. Well... no, that was not quite true. Bardock just the other night revealed something Vegeta could use against him. Before last night, the old man had been careful, knowing who Vegeta was and what he could do. Tash too, made sure his insecurities were never apparent to Vegeta. And here was this weak human woman... knowing what he could do. Know that he could use it against her and had been planning on it... and she was still telling him. She was again treating him no different than anyone else. She did not see a monster when she looked at him, did not see the wolf in disguise. He was simply Vegeta to her. The troubled, alien man who fell from the sky... quite literally.

No. It was more than that. She wasn't treating him like she would all humans. She was revealing to him something that she only shared with a handful of people she trusted... and now he was among them. It was a strange feeling... to be trusted. The only way he could think to describe it, if truth be told, was in terms of food. Before coming here and tasting Mrs. Briefs cooking, all he knew was bland and over all rather lifeless. And his years spent with Freeza had been worse... Whenever he ate he never had put much thought into it other than it was sustenance that kept him alive and in hindsight it generally made one feel fairly... empty really. There was never anything memorable about it. In fact, two hours later you would most likely be asking yourself if you had eaten anything at all that day. You just never felt different after consuming that gray mush that no one, not even the cooks knew what was in it. Sometimes, when one was lucky they might feel full, but even on the bases supply was limited and they couldn't eat to their fill.

With the older woman's food and just food in general on Earth, he could at least admit that it was memorable. It did more than just fill him up and sustain him. The first time he ate here, the flavors and spices hit his pallet and for once in his life he truly realized that something had been missing all these years. And with Mrs. Briefs it was even more amazing. With her food there was this spark, like a jolt of electricity would go through him, but in a good way. Kind of like ice cream and getting a brain freeze. It hurts so much and yet it taste so good you don't want to stop. Being trusted was like this. He never thought that someone trusting him would matter... Not until he finally got a taste of it for himself.

Again he dimly realized that the monster he carried within was quieted somehow. His roars distant, echoing from a far off place deep within the reservoirs of his mind. Barely able to make out, 'Y_ou're turning into a sentimental weak fool like the rest of them.'_ And, '_Don't believe this, it's a trap. She's only making you think she trusts you so that she can turn on you when you least expect it.'_ These were batted down swiftly by some strange force he could not name or place. It was there, but it wasn't. And boy was he confused as it all spun around and around. He felt the small tendrils of a headache forming, creeping further into his brain and found that he simply didn't want to think anymore with how much it was starting to hurt.

"Vegeta..."

He blinked as her voice snapped him from his thoughts and he looked to her worried that she had said something and that he hadn't heard a word but realized as she continued to stare at the floor that they had only been sitting in silence. Alone with their own thoughts.

"Hn?" he grunted softly, watching her and now that he was freed from the inner workings of his mind the headache seemingly disappeared.

Her blue eyes met his and rose in question. "Are you going to tell me now?"

Vegeta smirked, knowing immediately what she was asking. Opening the folder, he pretended to look at the equation. "I'll think about it."

She huffed, "Oh, come now, Vegeta. I told you what you wanted to know and then some... I think I deserve a hint of what it is that you're smiling about."

Vegeta felt two small ki he had faintly been keeping a lock on since Bulma mentioned that she was waiting for them. Fate seemed to be smiling down on him just then as the ki drew closer. "Fine." He closed the file and stood. "Your clue will be entering in about... five seconds."

"What?" Bulma was perplexed. "What are y-"

The living room door slammed open and ChiChi walked it, clearly perturbed. The younger, raven-haired woman set her frustrated gaze on Bulma whose mouth hung open, gaping like a fish. "Bulma, how long does it take for you to get ready? We have been waiting for you for over an hour now."

Mrs. Briefs peeked around the younger woman, taking in the scene and knowing almost instantly what had happened and managed not to smile. "Oh... you thought we were still getting ready, dear? Did Vegeta not tell you we decided to wait outside?"

Bulma closed her mouth, opened it and then closed it again. She was actually speechless. She looked to Vegeta, finding he had suspiciously moved out of reach to another chair and was sitting there, arms crossed, and had that damn smirk on his lips. Oh Kami, why did she not think of it? She had thought it strange that they were taking so long and it would be just like Vegeta to conveniently not tell her. He had just accused her of trying to get a one-up on him and here he was getting the one-up on her. She had completely fallen into that one...

"I'm sorry..." Bulma hopped down from the table and shot Vegeta a small 'I'm so going to get you back for this' glare. "Someone failed to mention anything for a rather long time."

Vegeta casually shrugged. "You did not ask me."

"But you were aware that I was waiting... you could have said something."

"And I seem to recall that we made a deal: you answer my question and I gave you a hint as to what I knew."

Bulma didn't really know what to say because he had her on that one. "Well, y-you know what... Nah." She stuck out her tongue at him and with as much dignity as she could muster walked into the living room and past her mother and ChiChi to the door. The two women shared amused knowing looks, no longer angry with Bulma.

As the door closed Vegeta could hear Mrs. Briefs say, "I think he finally got you on that one, Bulma."

"Shut up, Mom. He can still hear you," she hissed just before the door latched.

He gave a small grunting chuckle as he listened to them pull away in that car of hers, quite pleased with himself. Sure, in the scheme of things it was rather insignificant, but he was still able to take her completely by surprise, make her speechless and make her fail to come up with some witty comeback all in one sitting. He knew no one else could say the same; she practically said so herself. Not to mention, now that she was out of the room, his mind oddly seemed... freer and he realized again that she had given him a lot to work with as far as hitting her where it really hurt. Even with the monster's voice chanting in his head, telling him to crush her and shatter her. He found himself holding onto that spark that her trusting him made him feel. Did he really want to turn the only person who had ever wholly trusted him against him? Did he want to lose this thing he never realized he was missing?

So much had happened that day. So much had happened that week. Was life around this woman constantly like this? Vegeta opened the folder and looked once more at the equation, thinking it wouldn't be so bad, in a way, living here... with her. Something always happening. Of course his darker side didn't like these thoughts too much, but he focused instead on solving the challenge that lay before him. He knew that if he found the solution to a problem she couldn't solve, that would also be another one up on her. Honestly it was the only reason he even considered looking at it. And he was going to find it. He wouldn't allow himself to fail. Not when he fully put himself into it. Even his more animalistic side wanted to do it, knowing that if he did he would prove himself to her. Though why he would have to prove his worth to her was a little baffling and frustrating. But the fact still remained that, whatever the reason, he still was going to get it done.

.~-~.

The shadow was knelling on one of the metal ceiling beams in the mall as _it_ kept an eye on the three women, slightly agitated by the sight of the crowds and the sounds. _It_ had forgotten how much _it_ disliked mass gatherings when _it_decided to follow them. Now that _it _was here, _it _would just have to endure it.

To distract _itself_ from all the noise, _it_ thought about what transpired at the Briefs house. It had been a surprising set up that_ it _had selfishly used to _its_ advantage. It had been difficult. Taking more power than the shadow ever thought _it_ was capable of, but _it _had done it. _It_ had successfully held back Vegeta's more dominate darker side, just so another, stronger seed could be planted in the prince's mind.

_It_ could almost feel the second it happened, when time shifted around _it _and snapped, breaking the ties of the old_._ The shadow knew that _its_ future was now impossible and now _it _only had to make sure one akin to _its_ did not take place. _It_ just hoped that nothing would happen in the next few days, drained as _it_ was; even if _it _wanted and needed to interfere with anything _it _couldn't without revealing _itself._ That would horribly mess up this timeline and _it_would not, could not do it. No matter what.

These worrying thoughts ceased as the smell of the food court floated up to _it._ It had been a while since _it_ had last eaten. It couldn't hurt to obtain some sustenance, could it? Smiling to _itself_, the shadow stood and jumped down to the second level silently before making _its_ way to the food court. There would be a shortage that day for all food retailers.

.~-~.

Goku was sparring with an imaginary opponent with carefully controlled ki attacks a few hours after the three women had left for their shopping adventure when Vegeta walked out the back door of the Briefs house. Sensing that he had once again started doing one of his kata, the younger Saiyan slowed and then eventually stopped to watch. It amazed him how the guy was able to do them being as hurt as he was, but then again Goku had been beaten up a few good times and that never kept him down very long. Not far off, his son too had stopped, watching in wide-eyed wonderment.

Wiping his brow as he walked over to Gohan, he knelt down next to him and told him, "Hey bud, why don't you go get cleaned up and then get that worksheet you were supposed to work on."

"But-"

Goku added with a knowing smirk, "And you can work on it out here..." The little boy nodded a little happier but still a little bummed that he had to do it.

Standing once again as his son went inside, Goku's attention went back to Vegeta. _This one is different than the one from yesterday... I don't think it's a Saiyan one either. _He could tell this by how the few Saiyan kata and fighting stances he had seen had a notable style to them. What Vegeta was doing now had only the slightest trace of Saiyan style and was overall more efficient. Efficient and brutal. It made a cold shiver go down his back. If there was any doubt about what Vegeta had once been or whether his bold claims were true, this made it all painfully clear that all of it was true. He was a professional killer. More so than others of his own race. Bardock had an edge sometimes, but nothing like this. And from the few stories his father told him about his _people_ -honesty, he still considered himself human and that would probably never change- there was bloodlust, and then there was _bloodlust._From the pieces Goku had heard and seen, especially now watching Vegeta, it was clear the Saiyan prince fell into this latter category...

"What is it, Kakarot?" Vegeta commented darkly, not once pausing in his kata. "Are you going to stand there all day and watch me like a buffoon, or are you going to get back to training so Raditz doesn't crush you like the pathetic clown you are?"

One would never know that Goku was rather irritated by his words as he chuckled and put his hand behind his head. He may not be able to understand what Vegeta went through, but he still had difficulties grasping his extreme malevolent personality. "Sorry, I was just looking because the kata looks so different from the ones Bardock's shown me... and then it got me thinking, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to get pointers from someone other than him..." That got the Saiyan prince to stop.

A few seconds and then minutes passed, and Goku could see Vegeta mulling it over, only for him to abruptly reply back, "No." He started once again, cutting the air with his hand before pulling it into his body and tucking his arm close while he did another smooth motion with the other.

That should not have been much of a surprise, but still Goku couldn't believe he wouldn't want to help someone if it in return helped him. Was Goku not also saving Vegeta's ass if he faced up against his brother? "No?" Didn't matter, he would get him to see reason. He started to whine, jumping from foot. "No... b-but Bardock said you out of anyone would know Raditz's tricks... don't you think I should know all that I can before facing him?"

"No."

Seeing that this approach wasn't going to work, he changed it quickly, growing a little serious. "Then how about you do it just so you're not being inactive. You can't seriously tell me that doing simple kata cuts it for you."

Vegeta stopped, surprised, and looked back at him over his shoulder. He could see a flicker in his dark brown eyes, the dark brown that marked him as a Saiyan -so dark in fact that most believed them black. Maybe there was more to Goku after all. His stance and the look in his eyes now certainly spoke volumes. It was actually rather logical, if the clown couldn't appeal to his natural instinct to protect himself, then hitting his pride would do the trick. He also made a very good point. It showed that there was a brain there after all. Vegeta needed to keep an eye on him, something told him having dismissed him so casually before had been a mistake on his part.

He gritted his teeth and looked to the ground next to him, frustrated with Goku as he kept the younger Saiyan in his peripheral vision. "And do tell... how am I supposed to teach you anything as I am now?" He was not about to say weak or powerless. He couldn't.

Goku shrugged. "I don't need ki. Living or fighting without it is second nature since I basically grew up without it in the beginning until I met Master Roshi, and even then I only had one move that involved ki before I learned how to fly." Then added, more as another way to hit Vegeta's pride, "I can hold hits if you think your ribs wi-"

"Fine, clown." Vegeta turned, glaring at him. "I will _spar_ with you and if you can figure any of the moves out on your own then good for you, but I'm warning you now... don't pull punches." Vegeta's tail flicked before wrapping snugly around his waist and he lowered into a stance that Goku again hadn't seen before and yet could see the small hints of Saiyan influence. "You are going to need every hit you can get... that is, of course, _if_ you can even hit me."

The younger Saiyan lowered in his stance, smiling a little. "You are confident."

Vegeta snorted, "Confidence has nothing to do with it, Kakarot. You forget I have been watching you with Bardock and I already know your style whereas you don't know anything about mine. The few kata that I have done don't even begin to show what I am capable of... That, and the old man has been lax with you..."

Goku frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you attack me and find out for yourself," he taunted back with a smirk.

Returning the smirk, Goku taunted a little, "Okay, you ready, Vegeta?"

Seeing his eyes narrow, Goku took that as a yes and lunged forward, deciding to test the field a little with a simple jab, jab, punch combo. Vegeta moved so quickly, dodging him altogether that if the younger Saiyan didn't have the ability to sense ki, he would have sworn the prince was using it. Goku then felt Vegeta's elbow digging in between two of his ribs. As he stumbled to catch himself, somewhat dazed, Goku mused at how someone could heal so fast in two days with that lethal serum in his system. He gained his footing and looked to where he last saw the prince, only to realize that he was behind him as Vegeta kicked the back of his knees and forced him to the ground before wrapping his arm around his neck.

With his arm locked snuggly, there was an uncomfortable pressure on Goku's throat as the older Saiyan snarled in his ear, "I think I remember telling you not to hold back, Kakarot. You are not the only one who has had to fight without ki before and I will not coddle you like Bardock."

With that he shoved the younger Saiyan forward while he backed up, smirking at him as he swiftly got up and shifted back to his stance. Goku took that time to look Vegeta over, really look, and he realized that he might have just gotten in over his head. Instead of that making him uneasy, he found that he was excited. Clearly there was more to Vegeta than what met the eye and perhaps he would get more out of this than he originally thought...

.~-~.

"Oh, come out, dear... you no doubt look gorgeous," Mrs. Briefs cooed to ChiChi from beyond the dressing room door.

"I'm not so sure..." the raven-haired woman muttered back.

ChiChi frowned looking at herself in the skin tight dark maroon dress that hardly left anything to the imagination, trying hard not to notice the v-neck cut that was far too revealing for her liking. But she had to admit... she did look amazing. Bulma sure knew how to pick them. Giving one last fleeting look at the mirror, she grasped the handle and took a deep breath. Amazing or not, she couldn't believe she was doing this, shopping with Bulma and her mother. She always thought Bulma was a spoiled rich girl who got whatever, whenever she wanted. One of those things being Goku. Now she was starting to realize how wrong she had been. Oh so wrong...

She undid the latch and pushed the door open, stepping out to show the older woman who clapped a little. "You look just lovely, ChiChi. Why were you so worried?"

"I just feel so..." ChiChi glanced sideways to the full-length mirror. "... naked..."

"Oh, well y-"

Mrs. Briefs started only to be interrupted by Bulma as she came out of her own dressing room. "Chich, you look fine, believe me, there are much more revealing gowns than that."

ChiChi's brow rose as she took in the blue-haired heiress. "You weren't joking..." She thought she had been risky, but Bulma topped the cake in the silver number she chose for herself. "How can you even wear something like that in public?"

Bulma chuckled as she checked herself out and straightened out the thin fabric around the back of her neck that kept the whole little number on. "Easy, it covers more than a swimsuit..." She looked at her bare back and then added as an afterthought, "Well, proportionally it covers more." Then she played with the edges of the slit in the side of the dress that went all the way to her hip.

"You two are so beautiful." Mrs. Briefs dabbed her eyes a little. "You're going to outshine a little old lady like me. Now I wish I hadn't hastily bought that other one..."

Bulma frowned a little and looked at her mother. "Mom, why don't you just get a new one and then donate both at the end? Actually why don't we just hold an auction or something at the end for all our dresses and then donate the money..."

Mrs. Briefs clasped her hands together. "That is a wonderful idea, Bulma."

ChiChi's merely nodded in agreement, unsure what to say and frankly a little surprised that Bulma would suggest something like that. She had been really wrong about her. But more importantly why had it taken so long for her to see that Bulma and Goku's relationship had only been that of siblings? It wasn't until seeing him with her the other day in the heiress's lab that it finally truly dawned on her. She had also realized that not being with his surrogate family had been painful for him these past five years. He had not said anything, nor would he probably ever. But she could see it and even hear it sometimes in his voice. The younger woman shook her head a little to clear it as Mrs. Briefs disappeared amongst the racks, muttering giddily to herself.

"Um..." ChiChi toyed with the fabric of her dress. She was finally alone with Bulma and could finally ask, but now she was not sure how to approach the subject.

The heiress stopped tugging on her gown and looked at her best friend's wife, noticing her discomfort. "What is it, ChiChi? Not going to chicken out on me with the dress are you?"

"What?" She looked up at her, and then shook her head quickly. "Oh no... it's not that. I just... wanted to ask you something... about Goku."

Forgetting her dress completely, she turned to the raven-haired woman and gave ChiChi her undivided attention. "About what?"

"Well... I saw him the other day with you in the lab." Seeing Bulma frown a little she added swiftly, "I won't tell anyone... but I wanted to know about when Goku is like that."

ChiChi was relieved when understanding crossed Bulma's features. "I'm surprised you don't know..." She sighed and looked away as she folded her arms before her and muttered to herself, "What are you doing, Goku?"

"What is it?" The younger woman couldn't help but feel a little concerned upon hearing this. What did she not know? She knew she should have been more worried about this.

"I just don't understand why he hasn't been... well I don't know what to call it." She shrugged. "Sometimes I think he is bipolar, but I think there is more to it..." Bulma looked to Chi Chi again. "Obviously the Goku I know and the one you know are rather different... and this is why you are asking me." With the younger woman's uneasy nod, Bulma went to the chair her mother had been sitting in and patted the one next to her. "Sit. It's better that I tell you this than if you never know at all..." Seeing ChiChi's pale look as she sat down next to her, she continued, "Goku is not stupid. Nor is he as clueless as he pretends to be. Yes, when I first met him he was a little naive and unknowing, but he learned quickly."

"Why does he pretend? I-I don't get it..." _Why does he hide this from me?_ While in a way he was right that she did like that he didn't make a big deal out of things, she didn't want him to keep himself from her.

Bulma shrugged again. "I only have theories really, ChiChi, but even with them I don't quite understand why either. One is that it's all he knows and he doesn't want it to change. But mostly I think it's because he is afraid to lead all us. Everyone already holds him in such high regard, what if he were to fail? And then..." Her voice trailed off, wondering if she should say it.

"What? What is it?" ChiChi stiffened, never thinking Goku cared so much about the pressure of protecting everyone. If anything she thought he enjoyed it. What could possibly be worse than her not knowing that her husband, in fact, feared it?

"He doesn't remember this, but when he was younger he used to have horrible nightmares."

ChiChi blinked, not expecting that. "N-Nightmares?"

"Yeah... I think subconsciously he remembers all the times he turned into an... Oozaru... because he often cried out begging that it would stop, especially the times he was talking about his Grandfather Gohan."

The younger woman frowned. "Wait. What about his grandfather? Didn't he die by a-" The realization hit her then. "The Oozaru..."

"Yup." Bulma nodded.

"Oh Kami," ChiChi's voice was breathless as she looked down at the ground. "He killed him. He doesn't kn-"

"No, I believe he does, just doesn't want to admit it aloud." Bulma put her hand on the other woman's shoulder for comfort. "Think about it, Chi Chi. Would you want to admit that you turned into a huge bloodthirsty ape? That you killed the man who took you in and raised you as if you were his own? Or that you almost ate your best friend and then almost killed a crowd of bystanders?"

"He almost ate you?" ChiChi stared at her wide-eyed, startled.

Bulma chuckled a little. "Not the most pleasant of times, let me tell you."

The two remained silent for a few seconds before Chi Chi shook her head. "That was why he removed his tail... After five years and I'm just now finding this out... I'm a horrible wife." She couldn't believe so much had slipped past her hawk like gaze. That and, she thought she knew Goku... really knew him. To find that she had missed so much...

She squeezed her shoulder. "No you aren't, ChiChi. Goku may have been raised here on Earth, but I for one can tell you that after meeting Vegeta and Bardock he is so very much like his people. Instead of being an emotionless wall though, he tries to make everyone around him happy by making them think nothing is wrong." Bulma went to stand and held out her hand for her. "Come, put such thoughts out of your mind and let's take these dresses off. Then we can talk more while we wait for my mother. She may even be able to explain things better..."

ChiChi gave Bulma a weak smile as she took her offered hand and rose to her feet, both comprehending that in that moment something had shifted between them, something that would change their lives.

.~-~.

Bulma came down the stairs from her parents' east wing after putting the capsules of clothes away in their respected rooms, while her mother and ChiChi started to set up all the food they had brought home with them. When she reached the landing, however, she stopped, surprised to find that neither her mother nor Chi Chi were in the kitchen as she expected. Instead the boxes of food sat on the table only halfway set up. Brow creasing, she went to the china hutch and pulled out enough dishes for the meal and set them in place, deciding the Saiyans could simply refill their plates instead of dirtying a bunch like normal.

She had just finished getting everything ready when she went to the drawer by the sink to get some serving utensils and happened to glance up to see the two women standing in the back yard watching something. Confused, she stared and tried to figure out why they were out there when Goku suddenly rolled in the grass into her line of sight. He popped up quickly to his feet and faced off against someone. Bulma didn't even get a chance to wonder who it was when Vegeta was suddenly there, keeping her best friend on the defensive. Her eyes winded as she watched the two move, flittering about in a way that reminded her of some sort of dance. A rather deadly, brutal dance...

She frowned, not sure she liked the idea of Vegeta sparring just yet, but judging by the layer of sweat both of them showed they must have been at it for a while. Her first thought was to go out there and chew both of them out... or at least Goku, knowing he had most likely goaded Vegeta into it. But she found that she couldn't really move, almost hypnotized by the way both of them moved. That, and, for the first time she was truly seeing evidence that Vegeta was as good of a fighter as he and Bardock claimed him to be. The way he moved was so different than what she was used to seeing from the rest of the z-gang. And even she could see that it was far different than how Bardock fought. He would trick Goku, make him think he was going to do one thing only to painfully remind him that seeing was not always believing. Her best friend, however, was no pushover either.

It had been a while since Bulma could actually see his moves; with ki everything was simply too fast for her to keep up with. That was another reason why she didn't get all huffy and storm out there yelling: they weren't using ki. Or rather Goku wasn't. It wasn't like Vegeta had much choice in the matter. That didn't make her worry lessen by much, unfortunately. Even though it had been years since she had been able to watch and follow any of his fights, Bulma could still see that he fought almost like she remembered only that it was far more advanced. She could also tell that her friend meant business. If Vegeta hadn't redirected the hits away from his chest, there was no doubt in her mind that Vegeta wouldn't only have countless broken ribs, but two collapsing lungs. What had gotten Goku so riled up? The last time she had seen him fight like this had been with the demon king Piccolo after Krillin and so many others had died (including her parents) by that monster's hand.

As she continued to watch, however, she realized why her friend was so frustrated. The spar was not an all out brawl, it was a battle of wits and skill, and Vegeta clearly had him beat. He was always one step ahead of Goku and while Goku did manage to get hits in, it seemed they were hits Vegeta had planned as he used them to punish Goku with another painful jab to the more sensitive areas on his body. Her friend was angry that someone who was as hurt as Vegeta was able to not only stand on par with him, but embarrass him. Goku, while he did not show it very often, did pride himself in being a good fighter. It was he who always outsmarted his opponents and to come up against someone who was ruthlessly putting him in his place was never something Goku had to deal with before. Almost every opponent her friend had faced had always been more powerful and it was only his will and smarts that in the end let him win the day.

What of his father? Sure, Bardock was a brilliant tactician and was more powerful than Goku. But if his father had limited his power to Goku's level as Goku was now doing for Vegeta, it would have been far more difficult for Bardock to win. If Bulma had to guess, they may have been evenly matched. While no one else might have realized this, Goku did. To suddenly find himself in the reverse position was a change in the norm, and Goku didn't like changes. There had been only one other time when Goku had felt like this. Realizing what was going on in her friend's mind, Bulma went quickly to the back door and went outside silently, not drawing anyone's attention.

Most would start getting reckless when they realized they had no hope of outmatching someone, throwing wild punches or using kicks that left them wide open in their haste. Goku was not like that. Bulma knew this very well; she had been the only one of the z-gang to see it as she hid, keeping watch over Tien and Yamcha's unconscious bodies while Goku faced off against the demon king. Her friend never gave up even when half the bones in his body were broken and he only had one arm. One arm was all that he needed to win because when Goku started getting desperate he started reverting to some strange power inside him. A brutal intuition that Bulma was starting to comprehend had to do with his Saiyan heritage. He didn't think clearly for a little while after that fight. It was like the kind, loving boy she knew was gone and replaced with an overconfident spiteful one. Finally Mr. Popo and Kami were able to knock some sense back into him... literally. But having been the only one healthy and awake at the time, she was the only one that knew out of the z-gang that Goku could be... well... bad.

"You think you can get me with my own move, clown?" Vegeta gave a dark chuckle as he punched Goku in the solar plexus and jumped back. "First, you try to trick me with Bardock's fake opening routine and now this? How pathetic." Goku's fists tightened as he straightened and ignored the stabbing ache. "I really expected more from you... guess I was wrong to anticipate so much from an Earth raised third-class bottom-feeder such as yourself."

The younger Saiyan lowered back into his stance. "There was nothing wrong with who raised me, Vegeta. I'm just not used to how you fig-"

"Hn," he sneered, "that is the worse excuse I have ever heard and maybe for the first hour it would have worked, but even the weakest of Saiyans would have caught on by now, Kakarot."

Goku's frown deepened, and he had to keep reminding himself that Vegeta was hurt, that he couldn't use his ki. But he was getting oh-so tired of the older Saiyan always having the upper hand (and let's not forget the insults). For a few hours they had been at this Goku had to take the constant jeering the prince dished out. At first it had been easy to ignore it, but Vegeta was really good at finding hot points and poking at them. Then there was the fact that he really was trying to come up with new ways to get at the prince, but nothing seemed to work without playing into his hands. Goku could hit him, but Vegeta would answer in kind swiftly after. He also couldn't understand what was keeping Vegeta going; Goku could tell he was in pain and tired... but none of it was slowing the prince down, or rather it was slowing both of them down at the same rate with Vegeta still a little faster. So many times already he felt like a bumbling giant to the almost half a foot shorter man. It took all his concentration to keep this little distance in speed between them. He hardly even noticed when Mrs. Briefs and ChiChi came out the back door, his attention fully on the older Saiyan before him.

"What? Got nothing to say, Kakarot?" Vegeta smirked; for how calm the guy acted, he knew he was getting under the clown's skin. "That must mean you know what I say is true." It wasn't true, of course.

Vegeta was actually surprised that Kakarot was learning so much, so quickly; already he saw his and Bardock's moves perfected and then twisted to Kakarot's own style and in ways Vegeta hadn't thought of. He had to pull deeper and deeper in the list of all the styles he had seen just to stay one step ahead of him. And if Kakarot would only realize that Vegeta had only planned a few things and then judged what he did on what the younger Saiyan did, then he would surely have him. The best defense was always a fake offense that got the opponent fumbling. If only he would open his eyes and see the pattern... but then not everyone saw things in patterns like Vegeta did, and he did have to admit it was a rather complex pattern. And even though he had the upper hand, he could see where he was slipping up... could see and frustratingly, that his body was giving out on him. It may not be the smartest thing to egg him on and push him, but Vegeta knew Kakarot was holding back... whether the younger Saiyan knew it or not did not matter, Vegeta wanted to see it. He had this feeling it had to do with the Saiyan heritage he so foolishly turned his back on and while he was good, good wasn't going to beat Raditz. The clown would need to embrace it if he was going to survive, let alone win.

When Goku sprang forward attacking, Vegeta blocked him a few times before releasing an uppercut that made the taller Saiyan backpedal as he caught his footing. "That can't be all you've got, clown. If so that is sad considering I'm not even at full capacity." He growled a little as he rubbed his chin, something flashing in his dark eyes as he looked up to Vegeta. _There it is..._ The prince couldn't help but smirk more. Soon, only a few more words, and Kakarot would snap. "Raditz will grind you beneath his oversized foot and then Bardock will have to step in damning Earth to Freeza... and I will laugh at how useless and wretched you are, Kakarot, as he destroys everything you claim to protect. Oh how hilarious it will be to see when everyone realizes you can't s-"

"Vegeta!" Bulma's worried voice called out, trying to stop him, but the damage was done as Goku attacked him again.

_Fool thinks to attack me head on?_ Vegeta feigned left out of his elbow's path, only to realize a little too late that Goku hadn't ever lunged at him like this before and that it might have been a set up. His suspicion was confirmed when the younger Saiyan suddenly used the closeness to his advantage and turned, using his momentum and the same arm to hit Vegeta in the side of his chest before following up with an uppercut of his own to the prince's face. His weary body knocked off balance, Vegeta barely managed to right himself and block the oncoming barrage of punches and kicks that followed. After a couple more hits to his chest, he could hear the snap of barely healed ribs breaking and again the thought that perhaps it hadn't been the smartest idea ridiculing the younger Saiyan like that crossed his mind. Instead he could have insisted that Bardock do it, but then he had known the old fool didn't have what it took to make his son snap like this.

Vegeta hastily tried to get to his feet after being knocked backwards and wiped the blood from his split lit as he looked to Kakarot. He blinked, surprised to find a dark look on the clown's normally calm or cheerful face, and he could hear the low rumble of a growl. _So he has been holding out..._ "What is this, Kakarot?" He chuckled roughly, ignoring the pain that flared in his chest. "A second wind, what a la-"

The only warning Vegeta got before the onslaught of another attack was the increased growl that escaped Goku. After a few rounds back and forth he barely managed to block the kick to his midsection and completely missed the knee to his stomach. It was followed by a powerful punch that Vegeta was able to turn and instead hit his shoulder as an alternative to his chest. To dodge the next attack, Vegeta jumped and rolled out of the way, ending on his knees and breathing heavily as he spit up some blood. He looked up, realizing that Goku wasn't stopping... if anything he was getting stronger and more brutal with his hits. Maybe the younger Saiyan had what it took to beat Radtiz after all... But then he really shouldn't be worried about that just then, not when Goku could accidently kill him.

Vegeta went to stand, only for his body to have reached its limit and give out on him. He muttered a string of curses as he felt the clown's ki spike slightly as he moved to attack again. Had Bardock not warned him against picking fights? It was rather ironic really... But he pushed such thoughts away, not willing to let himself go down like this. He surged to his feet just in time to doge more hits, even landing a few before he found himself on his knees again. All he could think was how much this was going to hurt, his weakened body made everything feel ten times worse already...

"Vegeta, watch out!"

~~~~.~-~.~~~~

_Ouch... that's a bad cliff-hanger there. Sorry. Didn't see how else to end it. What come next might actually take an extra chapter than what I originally planned, but at least I keep you guys anticipating huh? lol_

_Anyway, let me know what you all think. As always, ideas are also very welcome. ;D_

_Beta'd by LPphreek_


	20. A Saiyan's Nature

_Again I'm late... sorry its Halloween weekend for me and had a party tonight. Woot I turn 22 on Monday ;D. Oh how I love All Hallows Eve._

_Aww only four reviews (four very good reviews ;D), I still want to know what you guys think. Especially any issues. There is nothing I can do when I reach the end and someone tells me they didn't like something or something didn't fit. Cause... lol... I'm not rewriting this again. Rageful Jewel, all will be explained in due time and you will keep getting hints until saga 3 which will narrow it down a lot to who it is. My goal with this shadow is to make it so everyone all has a guess, but none are right. And then when its reveal they'll be like... ohhhhh I see it now! lol Unfortunately, knowing me I'll probably slip and give away to much information and someone will put it all together. As for how the shadow ended in this state, the only hint I'll give is what other strange/abnormal power have I described very briefly. Blackirishawk, yes very cruel, but hopefully this chapter makes up for the cliffhanger. And tech Goku hasn't yet used ki... Qasabn67, oh there will be more with Raditz. ;D Mrbrightside098, I take it you don't like those types of books that don't progress in terms of time but by the importance of events... I wouldn't even know how to write a book like that o.o_

_The whole time I was writing this, I could not for the life of me get that Three Days Grace song "Animal I've Become" out of my head so here's the meat of it without repeating lyrics just to set the mood._

_I can't escape this hell._

_So many times I've tried,_

_But I'm still caged inside._

_Somebody get me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself._

_I can't escape myself._

_So many times I've lied,_

_But there's still rage inside._

_Somebody get me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself._

_So what if you can see,_

_The darkest side of me._

_No one will ever change,_

_This animal I have become._

_Help me believe,_

_it's not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame,_

_this animal I have become._

- 19 -

A Saiyan's Nature

"Vegeta, watch out!" Bulma cried out as she barreled into him, knocking them both out of the path of the softball sized ki blast that made a small crater in the grass where he had just been and sprayed up dirt around them.

For such a small thing, she sure did knock the breath out of him as she landed on top of him, but then that was mostly because of his hurt ribs. At least that was what he was telling himself as he stared at the crown of light-aqua hair resting on his chest. She picked herself up, coughing a little from all the dirt, and looked at him for a few seconds before quickly getting to her feet. But those few seconds felt like a lifetime to Vegeta, seeing all the emotions cascading in her eyes and on her face. The one that shook him the most was the fear. She did not fear him, but feared for him. He had never had someone as weak as her try and defend him let alone fear for him... In reality he didn't have many try and protect him (namely Bardock) and being who he was he didn't really need it. But that was beside the point. What was with this woman risking herself, both physically and mentally, to help him?

She kept surprising him like this. First looking past his callous personality and then what he was and had done. Then again there was how she kept trying to help him when he did not want it and had at every turn discouraged her from doing so. She had just shown trust in him earlier that day and gods-be-damned he felt his Saiyan nature starting to trust her in return. How the tiny human woman was doing it, he couldn't rightfully say, only that she was. In spite of his own will not to let anyone close and his apprehension against others, she had somehow gotten through the wall he had built to protect himself so long ago. He was having difficulties thinking just then, his head pounding as it was, but he had a feeling this also had to do with his animalistic side already being attracted to her. If he was being honest with himself this attraction was a little more than that -his nature downright lusted for her. How else could he explain the thoughts when he watched her sometimes?

Trying to snap himself out of his thoughts, he rolled onto his side and spit the blood from his mouth as he rested his forehead on his arm, the pain in his chest and his body overall made him feel heavy and threatened to drag him into unconsciousness. But he fought it as the thoughts came back swirling in his head. It was simply animalistic lust and fighting it when he really didn't want to admit to its existence was starting to wear on him. This type of lust would probably go away if he just gave into it and been done with it all, but he kept trying to remind himself he would not fall again. Even to get his animalistic side off his back. Yet, even if he didn't care about his pride, that was still too risky. Never would he bet on a probability. So he remained at this standstill with himself. The man of reason staring down the instinct-driven beast all Saiyans carried. He could only logically explain something so far and so many times, but as far as his nature was concerned his judgment did not matter. It just saw and reacted on impulse. It did what his gut feeling and intuition told him to do. It was like a dog with its owner's nice, perfect, leather shoes sitting before it. The dog didn't think about the consequences, just thought about the present and how good those shoes must taste before giving into the temptation. How did you fight something that no amount of reasoning could sway it from its projected tangent?

"Goku, stop this!" Bulma's voice rang out, echoing in the back yard. She didn't take her eyes from her friend as she spoke to her mother and ChiChi quickly after. "Mom, take Gohan and get Bardock."

Vegeta sluggishly looked up, seeing the blue-haired woman standing before him, arms outstretched at her sides like a shield. _This woman's crazy,_ he thought as he stared at her. She stood in front of the clearly pissed Saiyan male who was beyond reason (having given into his own Saiyan nature) with little thought for herself. At the same time he couldn't help but feel his respect growing for her; not just anyone could stand in the way of a furious Saiyan whose animalistic side was more or less in control. If reputation didn't make them run scared then the dark threatening look would, and while Goku may not have been raised as a Saiyan, he certainly had that look nailed down. If anything he looked more like Bardock than the happy clown Vegeta had grown to dislike.

However, the last thing he needed just then was for him to respect her more than the little he already did. It was how he got himself (partly) into this mess to begin with. She had beaten him. That had been the most defining turning point, but even before she had been slowly but surely gaining it. These things always followed the same pattern essentially. First was respect, then the trust... next thing would be some form of, dare he say it... friendship. Saiyans did not have the word per se for friendship, but if he had to find one that best fit it he would say _socius_, which was simply a companion... or maybe _confisus_ _socio_ which was trusted companion. That was a startling thought for him. That he would seriously consider her as such. _What am I doing?_ He shook his head, frustrated that he was even thinking this now of all times. What was wrong with him?

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Briefs replied quickly, but ChiChi stared, startled to see such anger from her husband. "ChiChi?"

The younger woman snapped out of her stupor and decided for once that someone else could take care of Gohan. She had to help Bulma. She turned to her son and knelt. "Go with her, Gohan, I need to stay here, okay?" She gave Mrs. Briefs a fleeting look before standing and turning to look at Goku. She knew she should have been more worried about this other side he had been hiding from her. He had dismissed it so casually and then when she asked Bulma... She had to wait, if she moved to soon he would surely dodge her...

"Come on, Gohan." Mrs. Briefs took his hand and briskly walked inside, knowing she would be no good just then. And while she had seen this coming a mile away, her skills were better used prior to the issue to defuse it or afterwards. In this case there probably had been no way to _defuse_ it. Not if the reasons Goku was like this were what she thought they were.

When the two were inside and everything became uncomfortably silent, Goku moved closer and growled out as he glared down at her, "Move, Bulma."

"No." She glared back, not in the least afraid of him.

Why was she protecting him? It only served to make Goku even angrier, and while in the back of his mind he knew his anger was in part irrational and wrongly placed, he _really_ didn't like her putting herself in danger for this man who didn't appreciate it.

Bulma was strong, but she was also fragile. So fragile. Nevertheless she stared up at him without fear; he could feel her small fluctuating ki, could see the emotions playing in her crystal blue eyes. She was taut like a strung bow, prepared for him to do something, and yet, if he wanted to he could kill her without her even grasping what happened. Goku's eyes lingered on the few strands of her cerulean hair that escaped her pony-tail as it fluttered in the wind, and in his mind he could see his friend back during that first day they met wearing that pink dress with what he would later learn were not only words but her name written on it. Even back then she had stood up to him bravely when he could have hurt her... So many things could, but he never thought to worry in all their adventures together. For a human Bulma was strong; she would always be there. _What if she does die?_ Her words echoed in his mind again. He just couldn't shake them.

The more Goku had thought about it today, the more it honestly scared him... This man was going to be her downfall and he absolutely couldn't stand by and let someone hurt his family. It was okay before when he thought he could fight the man and win even when Vegeta was healthy, but if he had this much trouble now... His instincts were telling him to take this chance and finish the threat off when he had the chance, to not let this escalate until he could not control things.

But could he control things now? What if _he_ didn't just stop with Bulma but Mrs. and Dr. Briefs; what if _he_ went after ChiChi and Gohan; what if _he_ killed everyone? It would be all Goku's fault; if Goku let _him_ defeat him and Bardock stepped in... and Goku couldn't fight someone _he_ was scared of... What kind of monster was _he_? He felt like things were slipping out of his grasp; nothing was ever going to be the same. Freeza... Vegeta... Raditz... It all came back to _him_; _he _was to blame; _he _caused this change... was bringing about this change. Why couldn't _he _just leave him alone... leave all of them alone? Earth was safe and what complications ever arose, Goku could take care of them.

He _had_ to take care of it.

His eyes went to Vegeta behind her, not just seeing the prince struggling as he tried to get up but a combination of the two other beings he had yet to see. His instincts never let his thoughts really settle on one defining characteristic of the monster his mind created.

Vegeta felt Kakarot's eyes on him and looked up to him, stiffening, knowing that look. Actually he knew that look rather well considering the times he had watched Freeza torment others. It was the look of a man not quite there. When the prince taunted him, pushing the noticeable buttons the younger Saiyan accidently showed, he never thought there was more to it. Never thought it would be like this. But then he had wanted to see Kakarot's nature, had he not? Question was... Vegeta glanced to the woman, a little concerned... would the younger Saiyan (who was more and more proving just how Saiyan he was) hurt Bulma to get at the one he saw as a threat? He didn't understand why he was suddenly concerned for her wellbeing. Maybe he had hit his head? Probably had more to do with his budding trust in her... or maybe it was purely his animalistic side being selfish and wanting to know more before its new shiny toy was taken away. Whatever the reason why didn't change the fact that the concern was there. Upon hearing the deep rumble coming from the younger Saiyan, Vegeta realized it had been a mistake to look at the woman.

Goku went to push Bulma out of the way, but she surprisingly rammed against him instead of backing down. "I won't let you hurt him, Goku." She backed away to Vegeta again, holding her arms out. "Besides, this is not you, so for Kami's sakes, snap out of it! Vegeta is a moron for picking at things better left alone..."

"Wom-"

"Shut up, Vegeta," she snapped, but when she glanced over her shoulder at him her eyes were pleading that he remained silent. She then looked back at her friend, eyes narrowing. "But even if he is a royal jackass -no pun intended- he is still a hurt jackass who can't protect himself. The Goku I know would never fight anyone who couldn't protect himself. _Ever_!"

Bulma could see the wheels turning in her friend's head, but was it enough to break him from this... Probably not. At least she had both Saiyans' attention on her, but was it enough to help ChiChi? Would she even need ChiChi? What else could she possibly say to him? She had to be careful, not exactly sure what the issue was. If she said the wrong thing it could only make things worse. Was it that Vegeta was his better at fighting? No, that couldn't possibly be it... While it may make him frustrated it took more than that to make him like this. Was it Vegeta's taunts? Again maybe, but still... Goku could dish out his own jabs when needed. So what was it? Perhaps a combination of the two? More likely, but she still didn't think that was enough. So what would set him over the edge?

She realized she had hesitated too long when her friend's eyes narrowed. "Move, Bulma... I will not ask again."

_Oh shit..._ Bulma licked her lips, suddenly a little scared, but she was careful not to let it show as she backed up closer to Vegeta to further protect him. Knowing he wouldn't dare use ki when she could be hurt. Right? "No, Goku, I won't move, which means you have to decide if whatever issue you have right now with Vegeta is worth hurting me." She held his gaze for a few breathless heartbeats before turning, giving him her back as she went to help Vegeta up.

Their eyes met after Vegeta looked up to her offered hand. He could smell the subtle hint of fear, but she showed none of it as she smiled down at him. Vegeta glanced then to Goku, knowing by the look on his face that her action had been the worst possible move she could have ever done. It wasn't simply the insults or that Vegeta was his superior in fighting; it was this woman. He wasn't completely sure what role the woman played in his pack, but clearly it wasn't a small one. Role didn't matter generally. If anyone threatened a member of a Saiyan's pack they took it as a grievous injury. But if there was a special bond then the reaction was far worse. And there was something about Kakarot having a pack, more than just his mate and cub, that irritated Vegeta. No doubt the elder Briefs were considered part of it too... and who knew if those idiotic friends were...

Vegeta did not have a pack. They were a weakness, one he had used against others quite frequently before being betrayed by Raditz. He knew in the back of his mind that at one time he had had one, a pack, and that Tash had been included in that... But now he was alone and that was perfectly fine with him. It never bothered him. Never crossed his mind really. So why was he now getting angry with Kakarot for having one? Why was he annoyed that the woman was included in it? Who was he kidding? Of course he knew why, having to finally admit this lust and attraction towards her. His Saiyan nature was fascinated and obsessed with her and the enigma that was Bulma Briefs. As far as it was considered she was his until she became less interesting and novel.

If he had been thinking clearly he might have noticed that he too was slipping -or had; his animal side was directing more and more of his actions as his mind additionally gave into the relentless pounding. He was also faintly aware that he felt rather hot... But with his own nature surfacing, Vegeta paid it very little heed. He just wanted to piss the younger Saiyan off more for thinking to claim what his nature thought as his. And what better way than by flaunting her? She didn't even realize she was giving him the keys to antagonizing the clown further as he accepted the woman's help, something he would _never_ do any other time. As he got to his feet he didn't even bother looking at her, keeping his gaze locked with the younger Saiyan as he wrapped his tail around her small waist and pulled her in.

He felt the woman's breath hitch with the movement, surprised that he was practically hugging her as he leaned against her. Of course he would never admit to even himself that he was rather grateful for the anchor as a wave of dizziness crashed over him and if she hadn't been there he might have fallen back down. His muscles trembled a little from the strain and he gave it little thought that the woman would feel this upon seeing his insult had hit home. With dark amusement, he smirked at Kakarot over her shoulder, his look asking 'what now, fool?'. Kakarot lowered into his stance, upper lip curling back as he growled loudly.

"So this is your animalistic side, huh Kakarot?"

Bulma shifted to look at Vegeta, frowning. Not exactly sure what was going on and confused as to why she suddenly felt like she did a bad thing helping him. "Vegeta, what are y-"

He ignored her question, but it was a little difficult to do the same for her hot breath on his chin and neck. His nature wanted to teach Kakarot a lesson, but it also got easily distracted by her. "I was wondering what would finally push you over and reveal your Saiyan nature. Seems a combination of frustration of me being your superior, fear that you won't win and will fail everyone, and... she is the key. Am I right, clown?" With another growl from him, Vegeta chuckled. "Thought so... But I'm confused, Kakarot. What is she exactly to you? You already have a mate... and yet you are showing the response of a Saiyan protecting one and believe me, I would know. Don't think your pack is the first I have toyed with."

"You did this on purpose?" Bulma was none-too-happy to hear this. "Why? Why would you wan-"

Vegeta glanced to the woman and snapped, "Will you let him answer the question first, blasted woman? And maybe I'll answer yours."

He realized a little late that he shouldn't have looked at her as he became all too aware that she was pressed against him. That her scent was all around him... Or that she felt good in his arms. He became hyperaware of her presence which made him briefly come to his senses and mentally cursed himself for not thinking this through all the way (something he always did...). But this realization left quickly because now that his animalistic side had control of the reins, it wasn't about to give up anytime soon. Not when it had this chance to get at Kakarot... It also didn't hurt that he had the woman in his clutches.

"I can answer that, Vegeta," she retorted back, catching the look on her friend's face and grasping what Vegeta was saying. She had also come to her own realization that the prince was only using her to further anger Goku. And yet she didn't push away, because she could feel the subtle quaking of his body and didn't want him falling again. It didn't make her any less angry though, which showed in her voice as she spoke, "And if you had any real sense you would know it by now from all the stories we have told." Before he could say anything and insult her back she continued, "I'm the first family he had since Grandfather Gohan passed. I was his mother; I was his sister; and I am his best friend. Nothing more."

Vegeta managed to tear his eyes away from her to Kakarot, knowing that while what she said was true, the two Saiyans also knew there was more to it than just that. Whether she was just oblivious to it, or was trying to help her friend save face with his mate. Vegeta may have momentarily been taken away this morning by the woman's appearance, but before that it had been the clown's own look that had made him curious enough to look. Had seen the small flash of lust in the younger Saiyan's eyes. He hid it well, but Vegeta had seen it and knew that if the harpy was not in the picture the blue-haired woman would no doubt have been in her place.

Saiyans may only mate with one person, but that did not mean they severed all bonds that had started to form prior. It was only afterwards that other mate-worthy bonds were unable to form. Vegeta didn't know much about the bonds, truthfully, but he did know this having seen it once before. He wasn't sure how often it occurred but knew it only became a problem if the life-mate bond was not complete. Kakarot had claimed the harpy, but since she wasn't a Saiyan, she didn't know or even think about claiming the clown. Or so he guessed. Vegeta knew there was more to it, but for the life of him couldn't remember... something about what could happen if the harpy died... Maybe Kakarot could then claim the woman? This for obvious reasons did not settle well with Vegeta's nature. _She's mine!_

He frowned, the sudden bold thought from his nature startling him enough for him realize again that something was really off. There was no way he was fighting over the claim to this woman. What in the cosmos was wrong with him... thinking something like that? And why was it getting even hotter out here? _Damn it..._ His animalist side had gotten the best of him. He needed to pull it back in and subdue it. But first... it wouldn't hurt to see how far he could push Kakarot's own nature, would it? He could simply use this to his advantage without his nature being in control. He kept telling himself that as he went to push the younger Saiyan's button further and make him reveal with his own actions the truth. He wasn't exactly sure why he wanted the clown miserable (other than his nature's reason)... merely that he did. What better way than to turn his mate and his best friend against him? And set the two bonds he held against each other. He had noticed how the two women were now not as hostile towards each other... he had to remedy that. But how should he go about it?

Then a thought came to him, one he didn't really examine all too closely and once more failed to think all the way through as he let his nature gain control again. The newly acquired fever making it impossible for his cogent self to gain any foot hold in his mind and what little rational thought he had left was evaporating progressively with each passing second.

Smirking at Kakarot for a few seconds, he looked again to Bulma who was watching him closely, clearly not liking that she was a pawn in his little scheme. He hesitated briefly, dimly wondering if this would hurt the trust she had in him... While she was just a new toy for him to examine, he really did like having that trust. There was also this feeling he was accidently complicating things more for himself and his own nature. _No, the woman's trust means nothing to me and there is nothing there to complicate. _What little lucidness he had left scoffed at the sheer idea of it and ignored the misgivings which he would later look upon and comprehend he had been his own undoing.

He brushed the stay light-aqua strands of hair from her face and rested his fingers on her skin; his nature momentarily taken aback by how silken her hair was and how soft her cheek was. It had always been curious about this, wondering if it was as soft as it looked. But his coherent self always held back everything it ever found interesting. The fun things that excited it were never allowed within its reach... until now. Vegeta should have pulled back then, should have stopped his course of action, but his nature was too far in control for him to turn away now.

Her angry look was replaced with surprise, never thinking Vegeta would try something like this to get at her friend. They were so close. Their eyes locked onto each other's. It was so... intimate physically. Her heart felt as if it had rushed to her ears as she heard his rough voice speak in his native tongue with that playful smirk of his on his lips, "Et paulo scis mulier."

_Oh my..._ She had been really wrong to think Vegeta as a complete prude, in spite of not liking to talk or joke vulgarly; he did know how to be seductive. _What a strange man._ She found herself faintly wondering how that was possible as she unknowingly licked her lips and drew his attention to them. Part of her brain also recognized, at least in part, what he just said and again questioned what that was all about. _Did he say something about knowing little?_ Her mind kept firing off question after question and she may have just fallen for this new ploy of his if he hadn't suddenly looked to Goku to see his reaction.

She stiffened and was about to push away from him, but his animalistic side did not want this and shot forth another idea that would keep her there. On his nature's whim he kissed her. He wasn't sure at the time where the idea to do that came from; it was just like the dog with the shoe. Part of him, however, had thought to keep eye contact with the clown the whole time, hoping to add insult to injury. Only he never expected the jolt that went through him when he did it or that she would actually kiss him back. His eyes widened, coherent self returning briefly with the shock as he looked away from the younger Saiyan to her blue eyes. What was he doing? He couldn't believe it... it was impossible. Why would he kiss her? Along with all these frantic questions there was also this deep sense of foreboding as he looked into her eyes and knew then that she was no longer his pawn. No longer his to control. He was too flabbergasted about what he had done and what was happening to even think to move away or stop her as she took matters into her own hands and grasped the back of his head and forced them into a deeper kiss.

As her tongue brushed his, his nature roared with excitement as it answered. He closed his eyes as he become lost in the taste of her... the smell. Or the way she fought him for dominance. His animalistic side had won, taken over as all sense of reason left him. It fired off question after question, wanting nothing more than to dive into this enigma and figure her out. So distracted he was by her and everything about her, he didn't even notice the commotion between Kakarot and his mate who attacked or the signal Bulma had given with her other hand to the raven-haired woman to go after Kakarot.

Bulma had almost missed giving that signal, _almost_. So tempted to lose herself in the kiss as well, somewhat overwhelmed with the intensity she felt from Vegeta. Never once thinking (not that she had really thought about it...) someone as rough and cold as Vegeta could kiss like this. Yamcha sure didn't. Nor had any guy she had ever kissed felt quite like this... She forced herself to stop dwelling on it and concentrate instead on the task at hand. She had been worried that both Saiyans had heard her whisper to the younger woman and that their plan would be stopped before it even began. Still, when she had told ChiChi that she would distract Vegeta, this had not been what she planned... but it worked. Also she got to experience this... who knew the prince was such a good kisser. _Stop thinking about it, damn it. He was using you! _she criticized herself, but it was kind of hard to ignore the spark between them. She had to keep reminding herself that she was far too pissed to let it take control or for her to lose her head. Bulma Briefs was tired of being used and she was going to pay him in kind. This meant nothing to him; it meant nothing to her. Simple as that.

Bulma found it hard not to smirk when the sound of ChiChi's frying pan hit Goku's head, echoing in the backyard and wondered where in the world she stored that thing. The sound made Vegeta jerk, but it wasn't until Goku's whining voice cried out that he came to his senses and stopped, stiffened. "Ahh, ChiChi, what was that for?"

"That was for... not being you, Goku. What just happened?..." She continued ranting but neither Vegeta nor Bulma paid much attention to them.

She looked into his startled dark eyes, biting her lip as she pulled back just a little and remained there close, up on her toes. To see him realize what he just did, what they just did almost made up for him trying to use her. But what really topped all this was knowing she would never let him live this down. She had something over him, something that would no doubt hit him in his pride. No one used her. No one!

Storing these thoughts for later, she licked her lips, deciding to test a budding theory of hers as she whispered in what little Latin she knew, "Vegeta scio. Haec denuntiarent ut accipere debes." He stared at her in disbelief and she patted his face. "You really should know by now, I am not someone you can use for your schemes, especially against my best friend."

It sounded really weird without the stresses and grunts... or the way she structured it, but she had just spoken Saiyan. He wasn't sure how but she had. _Did she just pronounce my name with a w... 'Wegeta I know... This, a warning as to see... you ought...'_ _What in the cosmos is going on here?_ He didn't understand how it was even possible for someone to figure out Saiyan after hearing it a couple times... but why did it sound so strange if that were the case? It was like she was following a structured form that she knew well or had at least known longer than the time he had been here.

Seeing the recognition flash in his eyes, she smirked slyly as she pushed him away gently and stood flat on her feet once again. She partly wanted to slap him and walk into the house, but she had to make sure her point got across. She would never allow him of all people to use her. Especially against Goku. Then there was the fact that she could feel the trembles in his body alerting her to the damage he had received with his spar. She also could feel the heat radiating off from him, far hotter than normal, and for a Saiyan that meant he was like an oven in the late August heat. "Did you know your name means basically quick, vivid, or lively... in ancient Latin? Actually it has a few other meanings, but it doesn't matter right now." It was glorious to see Vegeta this bewildered and she took his moment of shock to look over his injuries and feel his ribs. "Hmm, you have two re-broken ribs... little surprise there, but they weren't knocked out of place and a simple wra-"

"Woman, explain yourself. What are you talking about?" He brushed her hands away, frustrated with himself and confused as to why he had let that all happen as his head cleared as much as it could considering how crappy he physically felt and how hard it was to force one's nature back under control.

He kept playing it over and over in his mind, wondering why in the world he let his animalistic side rear its ugly head now of all times? He knew better than to put himself in these situations, but at the time all he had cared about was hurting Kakarot. Now he was paying for it as he had to fight his nature which wanted to look at those lush swollen lips of hers, knowing what it was like to taste and the feel of them... And as he thought it he glanced down only to tear his eyes away and look at anything but her. What the fuck had he been thinking doing that? It was revolting, disgusting... and damn it, why did his nature want him to do it again? She was a weak, feeble Earth woman.

She smiled to herself seeing subtle hints of the conflict on his face and shrugged as she glanced over to ChiChi and Goku who were talking quickly but quietly; it didn't look like things were going so well for the two of them. From the words she could hear and the tearful expression Chi Chi was wearing, Goku had to deal with not having been more of himself around his wife. He kept glancing to Bulma, practically begging for help. But she shook her head, mouthing 'you need to do this'. It was something he should have done a long time ago. Keeping his thoughts from her and always being this mindless -well as Vegeta put it, clown- around her had gone on long enough. ChiChi thought he didn't care if something happened to her or Gohan sometimes with the way he went out days on end into the wilderness without so much as a word. It had been difficult for Bulma and her mother to explain to her without making her more upset that Goku was restless when he did that.

"Woman..."

Bulma rolled her eyes, looking sideways to Vegeta who was glaring at her again. "Why should I tell you my theory, Vegeta? You just tried to use me to hurt my best friend and _little brother_. And since you overheard a few things the other day, you should know just how much I _love_ being used." Her eyes narrowed as she spoke, furious once more about the whole ordeal. Seeing him swallow uneasily did little to stem the anger even if she got a lot of pleasure out of making him fear what she might do. "And I meant it, Vegeta. You should take this as a warning because next time I won't be so... forgiving. And also..." She pointed to the house. "There's about four cameras on us right now and I won't feel the slightest guilt showing -oh, perhaps this cousin of yours that Bardock has mentioned... His name is Tash, right? And who knows who he will show..."

Vegeta couldn't believe it as he scowled at her. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"Nope." Smugly she leaned closer and he had to fight the urge to step back, not about to let the woman make him uncomfortable... or at least show that he was. "I'm just giving you something to ponder the next time you think to use me, Mr. Quickster. Though, I do have to say that you're not a bad charmer when it works to your favor. And that kiss... hn, it was bearable." She trailed her finger under his chin, it was a lie of course. It was far more than bearable, but it was fun to get back at him a little bit.

Vegeta couldn't help blushing, but countered it with a low growl as he caught the offending hand. "I wouldn't say the same, woman. You wer-"

Her brow rose. "Oh, are you really going to finish that, Quickster?" The back door to her father's lab opened and her gaze shifted to find Bardock walking over, looking fairly peeved. "Unless you want me to show Bardock..."

"You insufferable wench," he muttered back, looking away.

"I love you too, Quickness... I think I like that one more." She laughed quietly to herself as she went to put his arm around her neck and help again; it was hard to ignore the obvious pain he had to be feeling as he managed to remain standing.

"I don't need your help, woman. And would you stop calling me that?" he snarled, frustrated. The last thing he wanted was to be near her, even if his body was about to practically give out on him.

She wasn't deterred by his harshness or how he weakly pushed her away, especially considering he didn't realize his tail was still wrapped around her waist. It was difficult not pointing that little fact out and rubbing it in his face, but she really found it cute so she let it remain unknown. "Face it... you need my help. And should I call you lively instead?"

"I'm fine and no... just no." He stopped struggling finding that it hurt too much, clearly he didn't take into account just how damaged his body was in to begin with or how he would feel once the high from battling the younger Saiyan would wear off.

"Hn, right..." She softly poked his side and he had to force himself not to cringe. "Says the man who has re-broken his ribs and had been coughing up blood... which I have to say thanks for spitting most of it out and swallowing the rest or that would have been really unpleas-."

ChiChi's voice suddenly drew both of their attention when she started sobbing, "Why didn't you ever tell me what you're really thinking, Goku? It's like I don't even know you!" She tearfully turned and stomped back to the house.

"ChiChi!" Goku called after her, only for the back door to slam shut in reply.

Bardock had barely reached them when it happened. He glanced between Goku and ChiChi, and then to Bulma and Vegeta. "What the fuck happened?" His eyes went back to his son. "Bulma's mother told me you two were sparring and that it got _out of hand_. I didn't think I would have to watch grown men and make sure they didn't do something cubs would do."

Goku sighed, disjointedly wondering how things spiraled out of control so fast as he rubbed the back of his head and looked to his wife's frying pan that had a dent the shape of his melon in it. He still couldn't believe he attacked Vegeta like that... and now his wife... What the hell was he going to say to her to make things better? He never really talked with anyone about what he thought, Bulma simply knew and partly understood. That made things so much easier. But then how was ChiChi ever supposed to figure things out if he always acted like everything was okay? No wonder why she was so upset...

"Well?" Bardock looked to Bulma.

Vegeta watched Goku, weary as the younger Saiyan stood. "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I taunted him into sparring me..."

Bardock's eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything to reprimand him Bulma spoke up for him, "And then Vegeta insulted Goku to the point that his... nature showed. Isn't that right, Vegeta." She gave him a condescending look and he sneered at her before looking to the ground.

Bardock's anger dissipated a little, startled. "Why would you do that, boy?"

Vegeta simply wanted to get inside, irritated with the whole tribulation. "Hn, I did it because you didn't have the nerve to push him, old man. You've been... dare I say rather forgiving with your training. The clown has been holding back, even from himself and I wanted to see what he could do and from what I've seen, it may be the only chance he has at beating Raditz... Will you stop poking me, you blasted wench?."

She stopped but ignored his look and the harsh name. "It was a little more than seeing this other side... He was purposely trying to hurt Goku's pride and pit ChiChi and me against each other with some asinine theory of his."

"I don't have to become a mindless, bloodthirsty brute to win, Vegeta." Goku glared at him, fists tightening. "And why would you do that... I have done nothing to you other than keep you from saying something that would hurt Bulma the other day."

Vegeta growled, tail bristling up at the tip around Bulma's waist, and she had to fight the urge to touch it. "I don't have to explain myself to you, clown, and it's not surprising that you don't grasp what our instinct... our nature really is, Kakarot... Bloodthirsty, yes, but mindless... never. Your nature saw me as a threat and it was right to. If this back-water planet wasn't so sheltered I would have been killed or handed back t-"

Bulma didn't like where this was going, not at all, and cut him off, "Vegeta, I doubt everyone out there would do that. There has to be some planet and race out there that are pacifists."

"Hn, by pacifists I'm guessing you mean peace-loving fools. Yes, there are a few that have somehow managed to survive, but even those feeble worms would hand me over in an instant to protect themselves from Freeza."

She shook her head, the thought really upsetting her. "I don't believe that..."

"I don't care if you do or don't. Doesn't change the fact that it is true, woman. "

Bulma frowned, looking to Bardock who was rubbing his forehead, tired of all the tension and conflict. "He is right. The only planets that wouldn't give him up would be those that weren't connected to the rest of the universe. Those who don't know. The second Vegeta escaped, Freeza sent out the message that if anyone was harboring Vegeta he would do far worse things than destroy their planet, and those who caught him and turned him in would get a huge reward and Freeza's protection. Of course it's a lie... Freeza would give them the money and then destroy them just for the pleasure he would get from it." He sighed, crossing his arms as he met Vegeta's eyes. "There is no denying that Vegeta is the most wanted person right now in the universe... which is why I can't stress any more than I have already that you are really lucky you crashed on Earth, boy, and that you need to stop trying to destroy what could very well be the only safe haven you have."

Vegeta gritted his teeth and looked away, not liking that he was being scolded like a cub. He heard Bulma snicker softly and glared at her. She beamed back at him, no longer trying to hide her amusement as she whispered, "What's wrong, Quickness? Don't like being treated like the child you are acting?"

_Oh this woman is going to make me crazy. _"Will you stop that?" he growled out lowly as Bardock and Goku looked at them.

She batted her eyes innocently. "What?"

Bardock cleared his throat to gain their attention, curious about the interaction between them and why Vegeta was accepting her help. "How is he?"

Vegeta glared at her and muttered before she could say anything. "I'm fine."

The older Saiyan shook his head. "I wasn't asking you, boy. And if she has to help you remain standing, you obviously are not _fine_."

Seeing Vegeta's warning look, she sighed deciding to relent this once and figure out why he didn't want Bardock knowing the full extent of his injuries. "Other than the stress, he is okay. With the activity it required more blood for oxygen, and skipping all the medical mojo talk, with the mutated blood he is now fatigued. But I do have to admit you were rather impressive all things considered."

"Hn, like your opinion on the subject matters, woman." He said the insult mostly for himself, trying to ignore the fact that the compliment actually made him pleased.

"Ghaa, Vegeta..." she huffed, "I'm giving you a compliment, and can't you just accept it without trying to insult me?"

"That's impossible when opening your mouth reveals how stupid you are."

"..." She didn't know what to say at first as she frowned and then whispered in his ear for only him to hear. "I didn't hear you complaining when we kissed, and unless you want Bardock to know about that I suggest you stop being an ass before you make me-"

"Whatever..." he muttered, angry that she was holding it over him like this and that he even allowed it to even happen in the first place. _What was I thinking? Instead of damaging Kakarot's pride I only hurt my own..._

"That's what I thought," she said smugly. "Though... I could tell him just to make up for what you did to me this morning..."

"Blasted woman, will you shut up?" He glanced at the two other Saiyans, almost forgetting to keep his voice low with his aggravation.

Bardock watched the two whispering, confused, and looked to Goku who shrugged. The younger Saiyan didn't know what he should say to his father about the two of them as he scratched the back of his neck, feeling rather depressed. ChiChi was... upset... with him. Though he doubted that was the right word for it. He was bothered with himself for letting Vegeta get to him like that and falling so low that he would actually hurt someone who couldn't protect themselves. And then there was the issue with Bulma and Vegeta. If anything this little fiasco only made the problem worse between them... for Kami's sake they were kissing... There was also that sickening recognition that Vegeta was right. Part of him did view Bulma as more than just a friend and older sisterly figure. He had even acknowledged it this morning... As he thought all this he felt the rage surface all over again seeing them so close. It wasn't his place. He knew this. ChiChi was his wife, he loved her more than anything. So why was he still holding on to Bulma like this?

"Um... I need to get inside and talk to ChiChi..." He refused to look at any of them and was too upset to care that he wasn't keeping up with his general persona as he started walking to the house.

Bardock eyed him, noticing the drastic change in him. He watched the door close behind him, wondering what it had been like... to see his son's instinctual side... Like Vegeta he had noticed Goku was holding back. It was connected to that surge in power he noticed when he was trapped in the ice and Bulma teased him with a needle. But Vegeta was also right in that he just didn't have the heart to do that to Goku. He was soon going to lose one son; he didn't want to ruin his relationship with his only living family he would have. Bardock was drawn from his conflicted thoughts when Bulma and Vegeta's arguing grew loud enough for him to hear.

"I don't need your help walking, woman." Vegeta tried to push her away again, but she held fast.

"Will you stop trying to act all macho? I can feel your muscles shaking from the strain put on them, there's no way you can walk, let alone stand right now. Shit... you can't even push me away..." With his dark look she snapped at him, "Don't give me that look, you know I'm right."

Bardock's brow rose, comprehending that something had changed between the two of them. But what? He couldn't really put his finger on it until he noticed _it_ and his eyes widened. Vegeta's tail was wrapped around her waist and the prince didn't even realize it. Even as he was getting flustered at her for helping him, pushing her away, his tail had remained snugly wrapped there. He was saying one thing but doing another. Clearly something other than a fight between Vegeta and Goku took place out here. His eyes scanned the backyard, which was intact except for a chunk of grass near the two of them... and was that blood? He frowned, watching them, wondering if he should let his block on his other _gift _down so he could hear what they were thinking unhindered but decided against it... really disliking having to invade their personal thoughts. Besides, had he not learned this morning with his son that it was better he didn't?

What did this mean, however? Obviously -unknowingly to him or Vegeta was merely ignoring it- but Bulma had gained the trust of Vegeta's own animalistic side one way or another. No Saiyan would touch another with their tail if their nature didn't have this not-so-small detail. That in itself was startling. She had somehow in little less than a week and a few days proved to Vegeta's subconscious that she could be trusted. Surely no one event could do this... But he had been keeping an eye on them. Carefully watching. And if not Bardock then Dr. Briefs had his cameras. _Unless... No, that's not possible. How would she know to interfere with the cameras if we haven't given her any reason to suspect we were watching?_

He stored the thought away, deciding to ask the doctor once he got back to the lab. First he had to figure out what he should do, or even if he should do anything. The last time he said something to Vegeta it had only made things worse and in the end brought them closer... He frowned, keeping his gaze on the ground as he walked toward them, thinking. It might hurt both of them in the end, but he was really starting to think that there was not much he could do to stop it. It wasn't like he could do much once the issue with Raditz was taken care of... he would be in space and other than words he had no way of watching over them. Suspiciously they quieted down as he neared and he looked seeing that they were still glaring at each other.

"What else happened here?" Bardock's eyes narrowed as they finally looked at him. "I know you aren't telling me everything... and you better think twice about lying to me."

When Vegeta seemingly refused to answer (almost like he was afraid of the older Saiyan), she sighed knowing it was always up to her. "The new decoration in the grass there was from Goku, I knocked Vegeta out of the way before it fried him... Then Vegeta got it in his numbskull head that it would be just a _brilliant _idea to use me against Goku." With her free hand she brushed the hair from her face before looking at her nails, sneaking a smug glance sideways at him. "Didn't go as he thought it would and now he's being a sore loser."

He sneered at her for the insults and she stuck her tongue out at him. Satisfied with the answer, Bardock didn't push it, not wanting to get the two arguing with each other again. While amusing at first, they both could get annoying. "Do you need hel-"

She shook her head. "Like I said, nothing big. A good night's sleep and he should be back to his evil ways in no time, trying to make us all miserable, huh Vegeta?" She beamed at the prince and he uncomfortably looked away.

"Woman, you are far too annoying for your own good."

Bulma slapped him lightly in the stomach, making him flinch. "Oh, you're too kind, but I do have to admit that I aim to please." With his growling, she rolled her eyes and started leading him to the bright yellow door. "Fine, let's get you inside before some wild animal comes thinking all this growling is a mating call or something."

Bardock shook his head watching them go and unable to stop himself from chuckling a little when the door closed behind them.

.~-~.

"Woman, what are you doing? I believe this is your room, not mine, and what is this, some sort of space dump?"

"Oh, hold your horses, Quickness..." She helped him sit on her bed, ignoring the comment about her messy room. "I'm making sure only four people know of... well you know." Smiling, she quirked her eyebrow suggestively.

He looked away, uncomfortable. "And I have to be here why?"

Bulma rolled her eyes as she reached under the bed and pulled out a laptop. "Because I have to hurry before Bardock gets my father to look..." With his confused look she added as she opened it up and waited for it to boot up, "I went to delete our little confrontation in the lab only to find that it had been viewed. We have cameras all over the house except for in the most private of places, Quickness. Most of the time they are turned off, but it seems my father has been worried and turned them on."

Perhaps the doctor was not as naive as Vegeta first thought. "Will you stop calling me that, woman?" he snapped, really getting irritated by it.

"Why? Is it because I won't tell you my theory?" Her fingers started flying across the keys and she nibbled on her lip. "I have my reasons, Vegeta. Besides, you don't call me by my name... why can't I have a nickname for you... at least mine isn't trying to be degrading." She glanced over at him.

"Hn," he snorted as he crossed his arms. "What is your reason?"

"C'mon, c'mon..." she muttered under her breath typing a code and backtracking it to make it look as if the camera that had seen him would look as if it had been malfunctioning for some time. She was also trying to delete all traces of the video except for those on her encrypted computers that only she knew how to get past before her father got around to it. She cheered when it was done only to realize he had asked her something. "Success... Oh, my reason is that it is only a theory, Vegeta. A hypothesis. I can't very well tell you or Bardock without some real substantial evidence. What are a few words that consequently mean the same thing and only faintly sound alike?" She shrugged, looking up at him as she sat cross legged on the floor before her laptop. "Before you showed up I would have told you it would be impossible for two completely independent languages to develop even a single akin word, but I don't know how big the universe is, Vegeta. And there are only so many ways you can put words and sounds together before you will start repeating some."

His frown deepened; he could see the logic in what she said. While he had seen many races and learned many more languages, he had yet to ever run into anything like this and even he could not fully grasp the expanse of space. Those who traveled far past the established boundaries never came back. As far as he knew there could be a tyrant just as bad as Freeza somewhere out there. Though he doubted anyone could be as horrib-

"Hey Vegeta, wanna see?" Her voice interrupted his thoughts as she got to her knees and turned the computer to face him.

Vegeta looked, at first perplexed by what she was talking about only for his eyes to widen, seeing the proof of his embarrassment and gap in judgment. And while his first reaction was to look away, he continued to watch when he noticed the signal Bulma had given ChiChi. It only made him more furious with himself... not even knowing she had done that. Having seen enough, he looked away... wishing the gods would just smite him and end his humiliation. At the same time he knew that if he kept watching his nature would take over and who knew what then... After realizing where his tail was the whole time, and that Bardock had seen it... He just didn't trust himself anymore around this woman. It was believed that a Saiyan's nature would never lie or lead one astray... clearly whoever believed that to be one hundred percent true had never been in Vegeta's situation.

There was also another aspect at play here... The last time he had kissed someone, it had not been... him... in control. Deep in his mind he had tried to fight the leash over his body and thoughts. The ones that led him to do things even he thought too horrible. The others involved may have never known, but Vegeta was right there with them, actually begging that the nightmare would end. Never had he been so low than at that point in all his life. If Vegeta could have actually talked Freeza would have heard what he had always wanted, him breaking. That was why it surprised him that he had even tried to kiss her. The simple thought of it dragged up hellish memories and the images that almost became too much for him to bear. Yet, when he had let himself slip and essentially gave in to kissing her... he never once thought of it. The demons of that year and a half remained silent and buried. Of course this angered and confused him, but most of all it scared him. It scared him knowing this not so meaningless truth.

He couldn't help that part of him held onto that. Before that year Freeza had made it all but impossible for Vegeta to ever completely trust or be in close proximity to someone without bad memories being just under the surface. To know that there was at least one person out there where that was not the case... it was liberating in a way. At the same time it was damning given the person was human... particularly this human woman. He looked at her; eyes trailing down her body.

"Hey... you better take a good look, mister, because that will be the only time you ever kiss me." Smirking with her own amusement, she glanced sideways at him and promptly frowned seeing the expression on his face. "Vegeta, are you okay?" Closing the laptop she got to her feet and put her arm to his forehead. "Holy crap... you're burning up."

"I'm fine, woman," he muttered, unable to keep his eyes from closing. He knew he should be pushing her away, growling at her or something, but the coolness of her arm felt so good. His head had increasingly gotten foggy as he sat there, the painful pounding hard to ignore. He realized that he was in a dangerous situation like this in _this_ woman's company, but he found himself not really caring right then.

Bulma knew something was really wrong when he suddenly leaned into her, arm weakly holding on. If he was fully lucid he would never do this. It was so out of character for him that it startled and scared her. She wove her fingers through his black-flamed hair, wondering whether to get her father or not. But then if she did Bardock would find out that she had kept how hurt Vegeta was from him... though, she hadn't really known he was this bad. Two broken ribs was not anything to be alarmed about and his fever had not been this bad. Then again a Saiyan with a fever was rare; whereas she and her parents had gotten sick multiple times over the course of Goku staying with them, he had only been sick once and she didn't think that was from any virus or bug. When Vegeta completely relaxed against her, she realized that she needed to get him to his room before he crashed in her room and became immovable. There was no way she would be able to carry him, the sheer thought of it was laughable.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta," she spoke softly when he growled at her moving to help him up. "But you can't stay here... if I had known you were this bad I would have said fuck it to the stupid camera..." She walked with him slowly, not wanting to cause him any more pain.

With only some minor difficulties she managed to get him to his room and huffed, feeling tired herself when she helped him to his bed and sat next to him, glad that his room had only been across from hers. Opening a drawer on the nightstand, she pulled out the thermometer that took the reading with simple skin contact. Waiting for the reading she looked around the room, amazed by how clean it was. She smiled to herself, remembering the snide comment he gave when they first entered her room about how dirty it was. _Ha, a space dump... just about. _There would have been no way they could have been roommates in college... that was of course impossible in itself considering he wasn't human and hadn't been on Earth, but it was still an amusing thought. Her gaze went to the folder she had given him on his dresser and curious, she brushed the stray hair from her face as she gave him a fleeting glance before going to get up and get it. Unfortunately, and surprisingly, she didn't get very far when something kept her sitting and she couldn't help but smile when she looked down to find a furry appendage wrapped once more around her waist.

She gently brushed his tail in a certain way to get it to release her. "I'll be back. I promise, Quickness."

Free, she quickly got up and went to the dresser, seizing the folder. She opened it as she walked back, looking to find his notes comingled in hers. Just like how he kept his room, his writing was clear and precise and at the same time had this alien flare to it. She didn't even notice when she sat down again that his tail coiled around her, so absorbed in the equation as she was. Then she saw it. The small simple mistake in her calculations that he had noticed when she hadn't. She had known it wasn't a huge problem when she gave it to him, at least not for her father or Bardock... but she really didn't think he would be able to help her. Not only had he noticed the problem, but using her own calculations as a model had started recalculating everything. He was stuck on one part, which was more her fault than his having skipped nearly all the steps, but she doubted she would have seen the folder until he had somehow figured it out.

"Wow..."

She shook her head, amazed as she went to remove the thermometer after it beeped. The folder and equation, however, were quickly forgotten when she found he was twelve degrees above normal. Her lips pushed together, realizing she might just have to alert her father. If his healing had not been affected, she wouldn't have been so worried, but being this much higher and unable to heal the damage it had to be causing could not be good.

Bulma tried to get his tail to release her again, but it refused to let go this time. "Vegeta, I need to go get my father..."

"No." She blinked, looking to find that his eyes were open, staring at the ceiling.

"You are twelve degrees over the norm, Vegeta... I can't just leave you like this." Closing the folder, she set it and the thermometer on the nightstand and looked at him really concerned.

"Do whatever you need to do, but don't involve that old man of yours or Bardock."

Frowning, she opened the nightstand drawers to see what she had to work with that was left over from taking care of him from the crash. She could set up an IV; fluids would no doubt help him and there were a few other things she could do, but... "I don't understand why you are so against it... I may know a lot because of my father, but that still can't replace a medical degree, Vegeta." When he didn't say anything, she looked at him finding his dark gaze watching her and shivered a little. "I'm confident in my skills, but I would still feel m-"

Her eyes widened when he moved suddenly, sitting up and grabbed her neck. Her heart hammered in her chest, unable to keep the small wave of fear from the movement and having his hand around her neck. But she was able to stay, for the most part, relaxed seeing as the grip wasn't tight, merely there. It was hard though when he growled, his upper lip curling back just like Goku's had... except this time she was close enough to actually see his sharper canines. He leaned forward and she held her breath, knowing she couldn't move abruptly or show her fear... She didn't know why she knew this, just that her gut was screaming at her, telling her to remain perfectly still. His thumb rubbed her neck before trailing across her chin and rested on the side of her head. Growing light headed she told herself to breathe as he got even closer and felt all the more like she was some kind of prey being examined by the predator. She swallowed when his nose brushed her neck. _Is he scenting me?_

She shivered when his hot breath hit her skin as he said in a rough voice, "When Saiyans have fevers we revert to our nature to protect us as the heat drives logic away." Bulma swallowed again, realizing just how right her own instincts had been telling her to not move. Goku became serious and dangerous when his nature was in control. Hell, she just got a reminder of how bad it was. She couldn't even imagine how Vegeta, someone who was already cold and dangerous would turn out.

She kept those thoughts at bay, knowing it would only make her scared and instead concentrated on what he continued to say, "I can... only control it so much, woman. If anyone but Bardock walked through that door I would try and kill them. _That_ is why you can't get help. Bardock can't help me and I would only kill the doctor."

The way he so bluntly put it left her feeling frozen where she sat, but at the same time she realized what he was implying. She licked her lips, hesitant to speak. "And I am safe? Why?"

He didn't answer at first, almost as if he was afraid to say anything. She blinked surprised when he leaned into her, keeping his head resting in the nook of her neck. "I don't know..."

Bulma relaxed then, hearing his confusion and knowing he was telling the truth. She smiled as she hugged him; he reminded her of one of her parent's huge cats in the enclosed nature preserve and recreation building towards the back of the property. If they didn't trust the person they would probably attack them, but when they did trust the person they were big love-bugs. Not that she would call this being a love-bug... but Vegeta sure as hell wouldn't do this normally. When he finally broke the fever there would probably be a backlash of insults from him, but it was so worth it.

"Okay, Vegeta." She went to push away, but it didn't do much of anything. "I will see what I can do by myself, but first... you really need to let go."

He growled as he let go, having a moment of clarity and was clearly annoyed with his own actions as he lay back down and gave her his back. "You tell anyone this, woman, and I will tear you and whoever you tell limb from limb."

Bulma rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "Of course... I wouldn't dare tell a soul, Quickness, cross my heart and hope to die."

She smiled when he growled, turning back to the nightstand to get what she needed.

.~-~.

Bulma came out of Vegeta's room an hour after entering with him. With the door closed she leaned against it and sighed, exhausted as she rested her head back and closed her eyes. That had been the longest hour and a half of her life... At first she had thought it cute and worth whatever insults he would give her later, but she didn't realize how much he would prove her comparison to those huge cats as truth. One second he would be fine, then the next all angry or... whatever you would call him leaning on her as. Those times when he was angry he started early on the insulting. She never thought his insults could be worse, but having them said to you almost in all growls like he was a wild animal was an experience she really didn't want to repeat anytime soon. On top of that he would drift in and out of consciousness, having nightmares and jerk away, startled and about ready to tear someone's head off. Luckily for her he caught himself before he could hurt her, but there had been a few times... But those weren't even the worst times. No... it was when his animalistic side took complete control that she really started to fear. It was crucial that she be super careful then...

She shivered, shifting the folder she held in her arms. Actually, never would be too soon for her. She pushed off from the door and started down the stairs, tucking the hair behind her ear and trying to calm herself. The clinking of pots and pans told her that her mother was probably reheating the food they had brought home. She had forgotten in the chaos of everything about dinner. Reaching the landing, she glanced at the clock finding that it was rather late for dinner and she wasn't that hungry. Perhaps later, after working on the scouter and getting a working prototype ready she would be, but not now. She was still far too stressed to even consider forcing herself to swallow something. Which made her think of another issue...

"Mom, can you just save Vegeta's?" Walking into the kitchen fully, she leaned against the counter next to her mother. "Vegeta won't be up any time soon and we don't want Goku getting a hold of it."

"Already done, dear." She pointed with her stirring spoon to the fridge. "I had a feeling that handsome young man wouldn't be joining us. How is he by the way?"

Bulma rubbed the back of her neck, wondering if some tea would help her relax. "Not good... he has a high fever and it's... making his personality random at best."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... Remember that one time Goku had a huge fever..."

She went back to stirring, frowning a little. "That bad?" She didn't like the sound of that.

Bulma nodded. "And then some, Mom. He told me during one of his more lucid moments that when a Saiyan gets a fever they revert back to their... animalistic side or their nature thing... or whatever. It explains a lot, but we need to make sure no one goes in there..."

"Why don't you just lock the door?" She stopped, shaking her head. "No, I guess that wouldn't work. You have to check on him..."

"Unfortunately, yes." She started to gather the things she needed to make tea, going about it absentmindedly. "Don't tell Dad or Bardock... or anyone really. He was rather animate that no one knew he was this unwell."

"Okay, Bulma. My lips are sealed." Mrs. Briefs carefully watched her daughter, seeing the tension and was a little concerned but let it go, knowing if she wanted to talk about it her daughter would have brought it up.

"Thanks... Hey, what's going on with Goku and ChiChi?"

The older woman shrugged. "I was in the room with her, calming her down when Goku came in... I managed to get her to talk to him and pushed them in the right direction, but I can't really do much else." Bulma nodded, understanding as she grabbed the mug filled with warm water and yanked on the tea packet to help it seep faster.

"Will they be okay, Mom?" Bulma stopped moving, worried. What could she possibly do to help them?

"I don't know, dear." She looked to her daughter, knowing what she was thinking. "ChiChi is really hurt and rightfully so... just give it time."

Blowing on her tea she started for the labs. "Okay... do you want me to tell Dad, Bardock and Gohan that dinner is ready?"

"Would you?" She then realized something. "You're not going to eat with us, dear?"

"Nah, I got a lot of work to do now that this is nearly fixed." She held up the folder a little. "And when Gohan's done eating I'll have to go through the worksheet with him... that is, of course, if he even got it done with all the commotion. I'll just get a snack later."

"Don't work too hard, dear."

"I won't." Bulma called back over her shoulder. Bracing herself for another long night staying up and working, nose to the grindstone... when she was already worn-out no less. She was definitely going to need coffee to get through this one.

As she walked down the hall she couldn't help but wonder what else could possibly happen now. The past few days had been jam packed with events and tension. Surely things would quiet down now? Oh Kami, she really hoped they did. She had far too much to deal with to add more problems to it.

~~~~.~-~.~~~~

_Omg... I was taken by surprise when that kiss happened. I had not planned this chapter and the characters kind of took a hold and ran away with it. One reason this was so late was because I really needed to make sure the difference between what Vegeta wants/thinks and what his nature wants/thinks is vast. Also hopefully the signs of the sickness that will inflicted him the next few chapters was shown enough, and how it also played a role in all of it..._

_On another note stakes were high with equally high consequences. Will Goku and ChiChi be okay? And how will this kiss affect the two involved? For the latter question I do have to say that if you wanted them to have any real relationship romance-wise right away... not going to happen. Two very strong-willed people won't just come together easily._

_Anyway, tell me what you liked/disliked about this chapter. Any of you got idea's for the Expo... I've never been to one so any details would be helpful. If not then I'm just going to wing it and maybe check out the Blizzcon ;D._

_Nearly all of this was Beta'd by LPphreek_


	21. Nightmares pt 1

_Okay so... hectic week last week with me being really sick and unable to focus, even on school work which made me a week behind on everything. Also ch 20 and 21 where originally going to be the same one... but then I reached 20k words and that's a lot to handle for some in one sitting. I also don't want to overwhelm you all with information because everything that is written you have to figure is important in some way. I try never to write something that isn't important to this story... So that is the reason why this was so late. Another reason this took so long was I wanted to get it right, especially the part with Chi Chi and the last part with Vegeta is really important. Which the Vegeta part ended up being biggest part and now all of ch 21 is only Vegeta. (Hears fan-girl screams). Yes yes. A chapter inside our favorite sully Saiyan Prince's mind, should be interesting._

_Other than that I just have to say... Wow... the big 20. I think I need to put it into prospective just how different the old version was. The original chapter 20 Bardock had left and already came back with the other Saiyans that would help him against the betrayers. Bulma's little incident happened which brought her and Vegeta together for one night and then he left. (Not really a spoiler since things will be a little different ;D) Chapter 25 was the conclusion of the betrayer battle and the end of the choices saga. I highly doubt I'll even be able to end this new 1/3 saga version of choices by chapter 25. Damn. If I had to guess we have roughly fifteen chapters left. The last four or so are just too round up this saga and give a nice transition into the next one. Also... some exciting news, I have finally got names for the next two sagas of Choices. __**Every Which Way But Dead**__, for the second one and then __**For A Few Saiyans More **__for the last one, and then it's on to Dark Visions again. So yeah, fun stuff. ;D_

_Thank you to all that reviewed! VegetaxBulma, not exactly sure what you were saying sometimes, but overall I think I got what you were trying to say. Don't worry, there will be no Goku/Bulma thing. It's just to make the characters more dynamic and give more conflict. Not sure what you mean as far as Bulma being perfect. I have tried to show that she is very much not perfect. Intelligence and beauty can be a double edged sword, but mostly I wanted to show that she is human just like us with the same fears of rejection and then her fear of being used. Also in spite of her intelligence she tends to run head long into conflicts and stick her nose into things she shouldn't really be in. She's overbearing, over-emotional and sometimes has a short fuse (like going after Roshi with a gun...). It kind of makes me think of some little yapper dog who thinks they are bigger than they really are when picturing Bulma now. Wasn't my intent originally but stopping to look at it... it actually fits and is rather amusing. Shirochan21, unfortunately there won't be much of the juicy stuff between B/V in this saga. The end of the second and third is where it's all at, but I'm not saying whether there will or won't be any at all in this one. I wasn't planning on the kiss in the last chapter so who knows what the characters will want to do._

_Whew... now that that's all said onto chapter 20. Hope you all enjoy!_

- 20 -

Nightmares

Part 1

The Shadow paced in the nature enclosure, wondering what _it_ should do... Not that _it _could really do anything. _It _had been so drained from _its_ interference yesterday to even hold _its_ invisible form now and the thought of helping was laughable at best. _It_ had used old skills to stay hidden and watch the rest of the day after returning from the mall. Never did _it_ expect to find what _it_ did... Goku and Vegeta sparring... It was mind boggling. Even if the prince in the end started trying to hurt the Earth raised Saiyan, it had not started out like that. No Vegeta had originally only wanted to push the younger one, give him a way to defeat Raditz by revealing his nature. How unfortunate it was that Vegeta's blood sickness started to inflict him shortly after. Which brought _it_ to the dilemma _it_ now faced. Vegeta's blood sickness... it was worrying.

In the Shadow's timeline Vegeta trained of course, but he never pushed himself to the point that this happened. While _it _was excited and amused by all that had happened -still unbelieving that the prince actually kissed Bulma -_it_was afraid of what else might happen. A Saiyan with a fever was a very bad thing. Very, very bad. It rarely happened, but when it did everyone but those belonging to their pack were in danger... the exception of course being those who were stronger than the sick Saiyan, which was the case for Bardock.

_It_ shook _its_ head and stopped, looking to the side to find some of the enclosures inhabitants watching from hiding places. They wanted to greet _it_ and check _it_ out, curious, but not enough to override the instinctual fear the Shadow gave them. In fact _it _was a little surprised that they were even this close. _It_ crouched down, arm propped on _its_ knee as _it_ spoke to them, "You all recognize me in part, is that it?" _It _smiled; humans thought of animals as mechanical beasts... but it was truly amazing that they saw so much more most times. "Come here, I won't hurt any of you."

Hearing _its_ voice, recognizing it, some were given enough courage to come forward. The one beast that caught the Shadow's attention the most was a small cream colored tabby. _It_ chuckled. "Seems in any timeline you are always the brave one, huh Pumpkin?" The cat sat before him and stared up at him, bright yellow-orange eyes glinting. The Shadow held out _its_ hand for him to smell and after a few seconds the cream tabby happily greeted _it, _deeming _it_was okay. Absentmindedly _it_ petted the cat, worried thoughts returning.

Even as _it_ squatted there, petting his small furry friend from another time, the fever's presence made itself painfully known. It was for this reason _it_ wasn't near the house. Just then any Saiyan, or in Gohan's case someone with Saiyan blood and able to form a mental link, was unable to stop the wave of horrible nightmares coming from the Saiyan prince. If the Shadow got too close those old memories, twisted even further by the fever, would be forced into _its_ head, and honestly, _it_ had enough horrors of its own to handle without the addition of the prince's from this timeline digging up long forgotten memories a different Vegeta had shared with _it_ in a last desperate act. In a way it was strange, having all these memories and yet _it_ still couldn't understand the guy completely sometimes.

The Shadow was tugged from _its_ thoughts momentarily when Pumpkin tackled _its_ hand and lay belly up, boxing _its_ arm with his hind feet as he held tightly with his front paws. _It _smiled again, uncaring of the scratches. "You little shit, seems like someone hasn't paid you a visit in a while..."

_It_ sighed as _it_ toyed with the cat, rubbing its chest and making him go into a tizzy. No, while the Shadow could get away with distance there were three unfortunate souls who couldn't do that sleeping. At least Bardock has seen most of the memories and night terrors before, had lived some of them with Vegeta. He also knew the ways of the universe. Goku was not so lucky and it was going to be a horrible realization when he woke up and grasped that everything he had seen was not a dream, but truth. Then there was poor, innocent Gohan whose only monsters were those that lay under his bed and in his closet at night. Who knew what seeing all those things would do to him... Goku would learn to handle everything in time, but some serious damage could be done to the boy, and that was something the Shadow would not allow to happen.

.~-~.

_Why is this such an issue?_

_...It shouldn't be._ But it was.

_Why am I freezing like this?_

_...I've seen horrors most could not even begin to survive._

_...And this is so mundane._

..._I should not be freezing like this_. Yet he was.

The questions filtered on and on, repeating the same rhythm that was similar to Bardock, and yet... He had difficulty placing just why. And it wasn't like his surroundings would give him much of a clue, you know, with everything being black and all. Frozen. Cold. It was more than just black, more like an ebony abyss lay just a foot radius away from him. If he but took a step, if that, he would go tumbling in, forever lost in this chilling darkness that swallowed all light and he would float there endlessly in a sea of nothingness. It scared him. Hell, even Freeza might go crawling under his covers if he had dreamt this. Unfortunately in this case it was Bardock, not the tyrant that got visions. It was rare when a dream shook him this much, but when they did... He would give anything to get rid of them. No matter what the cost or whatever good they may have brought.

_How come she's staring up at me?_

_...I know she is. _Even without looking, he knew she was.

_She's staring up at me with those opaque eyes..._

_...Like I'm the one to blame._ He was. Oh how he was.

That voice. Bardock knew that voice. It was rough and callous and... was that fear he heard? That had to be the reason he had not recognized the boy's inner voice at first. It was almost like that chanting he heard countless times before and yet it wasn't. The chanting he was used to hearing from Vegeta was there, but the simple rhythmic drum of self-loathing and hatred was lost in the chorus of fear, guilt, and most importantly confusion and sadness. If anything, the boy's inner voice sounded anything but uncaring and merciless.

_Pitiful..._

_Pathetic..._

_Weak..._

Perhaps he was, but she had shown trust in him.

_Useless..._

_Disgraceful..._

_We-_

_But she helped me..._

She risked herself to calm him down.

_Pitiful..._

_Patheti-_

She didn't see him as the monster as everyone else did.

She believed in him...

It felt so strange... to be believed in.

Vegeta felt so numb as all thoughts stopped, the dream that never seemed far from his mind the past week or so came surging back making Bardock gasp in his sleep, still not waking as he tossed and turned, seeing the bloody image of someone hanging from a ceiling. The vision skipped... or perhaps Vegeta's thoughts had, Bardock wasn't sure nor did it matter as he looked down at the same crimson mess in his arms. It felt like it really was him there and yet he knew he wasn't. Violet eyes glowed and yet they were so...

_Cold..._

_Lifeless..._

_Just like-_

"A sweater?" ChiChi's voice abruptly rang out through the vision, startling Vegeta's own thoughts (and through him Bardock) and she continued on anxiously, "No, no... that's not right. It's August, she'll overheat..."

The void Bardock feared he would fall into and never return from disappeared like the snap of a rubber band and he found himself yanked into a blurry room where only Vegeta and ChiChi's faces were clear. After looking around, he made his best logical guess that they were in Bulma's room. He had never seen inside her room before, but who else would inspire such thoughts and feeling from his prince? It was also oddly familiar... Then he realized he had had this vision before, only now it was different. Immensely different. What could have possibly changed in these past few days that would cause this much of a difference?

"This will do..." His son's wife came from a smaller room, something white in her hands. She did a double take when she saw Vegeta and her face softened. "Vegeta... you know she will be okay..."

His prince notably stiffened then, recalling where he was and snarled at her, "I don't give a damn about any of this, especially her, Harpy, and if you expect me to help y-"

"Hello... is anyone here?" someone called out from the living room.

ChiChi's eyes widened and she looked to the barely ajar door. "Oh no... I'll a... go deal with that, can you h-"

"No!" Vegeta growled out as he walked over to the bed and instead of just dumping her onto it like in the other vision, set her down gently, still refusing to look at the woman he was carrying. "Take care of this by yourself."

With that said he turned and started to walk out; truthfully to Chi Chi (and Bardock had to agree) it looked like he was fleeing the room. "Goku said t-"

Vegeta stopped, fists tightening, but he didn't turn around. Bardock could feel the rage coming from him and was surprised by how calm he appeared to be. "I am _his_ prince. I will not take orders from the likes of him."

His tone made her shiver and smartly decided to keep her mouth shut, recalling that threat from before. And when he walked out, slamming the door shut behind him, ChiChi let loose the breath she had been holding. She remained standing there looking at the white painted wood, perplexed by how he had acted. The normally abrasive and grumpy Saiyan wasn't one to reveal anything about what he was thinking and for her to pick up on his unease and fear was... substantial. Then the realization hit her, Vegeta had been scared to look at Bulma. Scared at what he would see. She turned and looked to the bed, looked to her new friend...

Bardock was frustrated given that everything was still blurry. All he saw was the shape of the bed and a lump that was obviously Bulma who rested on top. And even now he got nothing from her. No thoughts. No emotions. But then these visions had always been like that. Only giving him pieces to a bigger complex puzzle. The only time it had been easy had been when he saw his own death at the hands of Freeza and the destruction of Planet Vegeta that followed. Look were that got him, he only managed to change one outcome...

Sighing softly, ChiChi walked over to the bed and grabbed the white outfit Bardock had seen her get. She rubbed it between her fingers, tears filling her eyes. "I think I see what you mean, Bulma... but that one is going to take a lot of work..." With a shake of her head, she smiled to herself and wiped the tears from her face. "What am I doing, there's stuff to do!"

Bardock woke then, roughly kicked from the vision. He stared at the off-white colored ceiling as the morning sun streaked across it, elegant chestnut wood bordering the sides. If one really looked as he did they would see the thin circular patterns of the brush the painters made. How many hours must that have taken? How much money... He knew he was distracting himself. Not wanting to think about what the change in the vision meant, but he really didn't care right then. He didn't want to think about anything. Simply let his mind remain calm and at peace after the night of hell. After being trapped in Vegeta's night terrors for the first time in five years (he had forgotten just how bad they could be), followed by his own horrible visions and then that last one... For more than twenty years he had to live every night with them and if he was lucky they made half a sense and even rarer were the times any good came from them. He just wanted one night of actual rest, free from all these visions. Was that too much to ask?

Slowly sitting up, he rubbed his hand down his face as he leaned against the headboard. The soft sheets bunched around his bare torso as he tilted his head back until it hit the wall and he was once again looking up. The boy's night terrors were worrying. Never in all the time spent with his prince, watching over him and being his guardian, had they been so bad. The pain. It was like Bardock had been Vegeta. Sure, he had had visions of those times, but in a vision he only got hints of it. Most of the pain he felt was his own anguish as he watched it all happen. It certainly was different being in his place... recalling every hit... every snap... every slice. It made him ill just thinking about it. And the guilt he felt only weighed further down on his shoulders. It was little wonder that his back didn't simply break from all of it.

There was also the concern with how overpowering it was. Bardock's natural mental blocks would generally keep out most of it, barely getting a few slivers... but these were whole interrupted accounts only twisted by his own dream state. Goku and even little Gohan would be defenseless to stop it. That thought alone almost made him bolt from the bed and go to check on them, but the rational part kept him there. Vegeta had long been up or in a state of sleep where he was forcing himself not to dream or keep it from... basically screaming out mentally. Whatever damage had been done was done. There was nothing he could do other than bring it up and that would be a very hard subject to breach. 'Oh, you know those dreams you had about being tortured horribly last night... well that really happened and that person was Vegeta.' Bardock simply didn't see that going over too well. The boy more often than not didn't even realize what he was doing. The last thing they needed was for him to get embarrassed and his pride wounded... they thought Vegeta was bad now, but Bardock knew he was so much worse on the rebound.

Bardock frowned, brow creasing as his thoughts shifted to the last vision. _Why has that vision changed so much? I don't know of anything that has happened that would shift things so drastically..._ Which made him once again think more had been transpiring under his nose. Honestly, what more evidence did he need other than the fact that one of the cameras -the one that just so happened to show Bulma and Vegeta- had been down when everything happened? Then there was the lack of footage overall... The doctor had warned him that his daughter might catch on, but he didn't think of it until now. What else had happened between them that he didn't know of?

_And what was with that woman?_ The one he saw only for a second, covered in blood and glowing violet eyes. It had been so startling and the emotion it generated in his prince was... really something else. But it was more than that. Something about those violet eyes... He had had a few visions about them. Never had he seen the face, nor known the gender, but this person was important. That much he did know. To finally have more than only those glowing eyes was exciting, another piece to one of the many puzzles he was working on. But why did it come from Vegeta? It wasn't like he had visions. Did that mean he knew this person from before? Why had he not mentioned her? Up till now the only person he ever thought might generate such emotions would be Bulma, but was there someone else? Could she be a Saiyan? He snorted at himself. _A Saiyan with purple eyes, how ridiculous... I'm grasping now._ There was no denying that it was only wishful thinking. If Bulma or this other woman had been a Saiyan then all his concerns and fears would evaporate into nothing.

Sighing he went to get up, having spent enough time thinking. It was about time he started his day and started making up for all the training he missed giving his son yesterday. And frankly, Goku was going to have a terrible wakeup call because Bardock's kid gloves were coming off -okay, maybe not a hundred percent, but he still was going to be in a world of hurt by the end of this morning's session.

.~-~.

Tightening the maroon belt to his new black gi that had a matching dark red undershirt, Bardock quietly walked down the stairs. The voices of the house's three female residents rose up to him and he frowned noticing that things did not sound normal... Like there was a heavy cloud hanging over them and it made him rather unhappy. He had grown used to the cheerful peaceful atmosphere, expected it even. For it to suddenly not be there -let's just say, Bardock finally understood why his son would pretend to be stupid and carefree all the time. If it kept this exultant serenity, then he too could see himself acting as something not completely himself to keep it.

When he got to the main floor, he stood there unnoticed at first and silently observed. Mrs. Briefs and ChiChi were cooking breakfast as usual, but the younger woman hardly uttered a word. No, the only one talking was the elder Briefs woman and even she was subdued. Her daughter would comment every-so-often from where she sat at the table with Gohan looking at something for work while helping him whenever he needed it, but other than that she didn't appear like her normally giddy self either. From his position at the foot of the stairs he could also see the anxious twitch of his grandson's tail, clearly also noticing the difference and uneasy about it.

Bardock decided then to not add to the tension and do his best (no matter how un-Saiyan like it was) to at least lighten the heavy mood a bit. "Good day-break, feminas and Gohan. I hope the bright-star found you well."

Bulma looked up at his voice, amusement crossing her features as she glanced to her mother and ChiChi who had stopped what they were doing to look at him, somewhat confused by what he said. "_Good morning_, Bardock. And I do believe the _sun_ found me better than others..."

The legs of the chair made a dragging noise as he pulled it out and sat down on the other side of Gohan. He was peeking at the pages of equations he was working on when Mrs. Briefs giggled, "Oh, I always did love learning of how other cultures said things. Remember that one country we visited, Bulma, that would greet us in the morning by saying goodbye to night and then at night say goodbye to morning?"

Scribbling something down on her work papers, she nodded. "I've noticed Vegeta having a few... quirks..."

"Don't forget the six, Gohan," Bardock muttered to the little boy, amazed by how far he had progressed in the few days Bulma had been working with him. "That was the common galactic way; with so many cultures it gets confusing sometimes and you could accidently insult someone if not careful. It's been in place for... far longer than I can tell you." He crossed his arms as he sat back and was cautious not to show his hesitation when he asked, "Where are my bothersome cubs at? Hopefully not causing more strife?"

Bulma smiled, meeting his eyes briefly. "No, no more strife. Your son woke up surprisingly early and went for a walk, if I had to guess he's probably found his way to the nature dome... Vegeta woke up also rather early, not too long after and went out back. He is probably sitting under the same tree he was yesterday and the day before."

Mrs. Briefs added to it cheerfully, "I think he likes that old maple tree. When Bulma was little she refused to let us remove it and spent many hours climbing it... oh how she returned so many times with scrapes and broken bones..."

The older woman continued to chatter about the whole history of said tree and some of the other stories of Bulma getting hurt. Bulma rolled her eyes and promptly ignored her mother, working on her plan for the new board once again. It came to her when she was working on the scouter. Instead of making the board a separate entity from the science and research part of the company (which was a really big part), she would simply have the heads of each different sector become a member. The two that remained from the old board would simply become the heads of what didn't really fall under a sector and help manage it. She would still have to hire a few more just to inspire more ideas and work out some other kinks, but it was a plan... one she could most certainly work with.

She sighed, sitting back and rubbing the back of her neck. For once she was glad to be going to work. The tension between ChiChi and Goku was horrible. And knowing she was, in part, the cause of it made everything so much worse. Her mother told her to stay out of it, but Bulma wasn't like that. Even against her own better judgment she inserted herself into conflicts that would have probably been better off without her input... Yet then there it was, probably. What if she didn't help and that little push she would have given would have made all the difference? In a way it was conceited... Okay it was really conceited to think that every little issue would be better just because she was there to do something, but it was her and she wasn't about to change anytime soon. So now on top of getting a new board set up, starting to gear up for the expo and the countless other things she had to do, Bulma _had_to figure out a way to ease the misgivings between her friend and his wife. It was her duty as his best friend and sister, was it not?

ChiChi listened to Bunny only to distract herself. She never really liked being depressed or sulking... with her mother dying when she was young she had learned it didn't help her any, but sometimes it was really hard not to merely give into the little voice in her head. That one that told her everything was horrible, that nothing would turn out 'happily-ever-after' like those stories her mother would tell her as a little girl. Oh how naive she had been as a child! To make matters worse, Goku had given her exactly what she wanted last night... the insight to who he was...

_She sat on the edge of the bed, face in her hands crying. Mrs. Briefs remained at her side rubbing her back, for once not talking away like she always was about nothing of real importance. ChiChi might have been amazed if it didn't feel like her heart was shattering into a thousand -no, million itty-bitty little pieces that fell into the swirling black hole that took her heart's place. Over and over in her mind that little voice told her that Goku had never been the man she loved; that her whole marriage to him was a sham. Of course she knew otherwise. She knew it couldn't all be false, no one could act so cheerful all the time if they weren't themselves partly cheerful; nor would he be able to do it so well if he didn't have the slightest clue how to feel like it. But then that damn little voice would come back and repeat the same stuff again and again; it would bring other dreadful horrible thoughts and images and beat down any sense of logic until she worked herself into a good frenzy._

_"You know, ChiChi." The older woman played with the back of her hair gently, affectionately. Motherly. "I believe he does love you an-"_

_"You don't know that. No one really knows that!" she bawled loudly, her voice echoing in the room. "He hasn't been himself around anyone. He doesn't talk to anyone. He could have been pretending this whole time."_

_"Shh, it's okay, dear," Bunny interrupted smoothly, "Just take a few deep breaths for me, okay?" ChiChi did as the older woman asked as she hiccupped on her tears. She wasn't close to being calm, but she was at least not being hysterical anymore... that was something Bunny could work with. "So you really think he's faking everything... He must feel something for you?" Seeing that the younger woman was about to argue she quickly added, "Let me offer this... I know he does in part because I can see it in that boy's eyes when he watches you when he thinks no one is looking. You forget but I did live with him for almost five years. He may not have been as open around me as he was with my daughter, but I learned how to read him too. He is-"_

_ChiChi wiped her cheeks, eyes red and puffy, tears leaving streaks down her face. She sniffled as she rubbed her eyes. "He watches me?"_

_The older woman smiled somewhat as she caressed the hair at the side of ChiChi's face before tucking it behind her ear and laying her hand on her shoulder. "He does very much watch you... Can you tell me that in all the five years that you two have been married that he hasn't expressed his love?"_

_The younger woman hesitated, thinking, really thinking back. The silence stretched on and she toyed with her nails as she looked down at her hands. "The only time he has said it was back at the tournament..." She couldn't help the bitter smile that came to her lips as she quoted what he told her, "Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying, good thing my heart does." Snorting, she shook her head."I guess he really didn't say I love you..."_

_"So you don't think that's him saying he loves you?"_

_"..." ChiChi didn't know what to say... What was the older woman trying to get at? She shifted uneasy with the hush._

_Mrs. Briefs chuckled softly as she patted her arm, "It sounds to me like you believe he can't say, 'I love you' in any other way. What if I said that he knew of no other way to say how he felt?"_

_The raven-haired woman bit the inside of her cheek, gently grinding it as she tried to figure out the answer the older woman wanted. She shrugged. "I guess..."_

_Bunny smiled slightly, deciding to be easy on the younger woman knowing she wasn't used to her methods. "You guess... Well knowing Goku, to me that sounded not just I love you, but a full out declaration. The boy who left my house more often than not remained silent when he didn't know what to say... And I imagine other than the friends he ran around with he hasn't had a lot of contact with people. Probably saw them briefly passing by, acted friendly to be non-threatening and left... He jokes but I think there is more meaning in his words then he lets on for nothing that boy says is an accident." She paused, letting her little insight sink in... Truly sink in before continuing, "That can't be the only time he has shown his love, ChiChi... What about Gohan? Are you saying love did not make that wonderful, beautiful child of yours?"_

_"I..." Mrs. Briefs did have a point there._

_She had felt loved all those times she had been with Goku, it couldn't all be a... _It was a lie! All of it!_ the little voice whispered, hissing in her ear, _He was using you! He just wanted Gohan! _She shook her head, knowing that couldn't be true, but that little voice didn't care. It continued to tear down everything she built with Goku. Tears welled up again in her eyes, threatening to spill again. She didn't know what to believe any more. Did every intimate moment mean anything? Was every late morning start laying in bed just meaningless moments he had done only to keep the lie going? What of those walks through the woods late at night?_

_"I don't know!" she cried suddenly covering her face, raven hair hanging down around her._

_The older woman sighed, "Shhh, ChiChi... Everything is okay, everything will be okay. Try to calm down."_

_She began to rub the younger woman's back again. She had thought her daughter was overly emotional... at least Bulma listened to reason and was quick to know what she was getting at. Bulma only got frustrated in the fact that she wanted Bunny to give her all the answers. Wanted her to be like other mothers... Sure it saddened her that she couldn't be like that for her little girl, but she simply couldn't turn off all those years of training and work._

_After a few minutes of sobbing, ChiChi finally calmed again, concentrating on the soothing motion on her back instead of the little voice. She felt so drained. Emotionally. Mentally. Since seeing Goku with Bulma in her lab and how different he had been, it had felt like a crazy rollercoaster, the thoughts always there. Small whispers in her ear and in the back of her mind... It was like she had been climbing up this hill and was now falling over the other side, rolling, doing flips and flailing wildly during those moments in the air. She sniffled, rubbing her nose with her sleeve._

_"Here..." Bunny moved so swiftly getting up, grabbing a box of tissue on the nightstand and returning, that it hardly felt like her hand had left her back as she held the box out to the younger woman with her other hand. "Now dear... can I offer something else?" Grabbing a tissue, ChiChi blew her nose before nodding. "The one thing you have to know -and being around Vegeta and Bardock has only strengthened this observation- Goku, most likely all Saiyans in general, show who they are through their actions. I know you... and I, have only just recently learned about it, but it is a huge thing that they are aliens and not human. You have to keep in mind that they do not think like us... Even raised among us, Goku is different and you shouldn't forget that." Moving her hand from the younger woman's back, Bunny grasped her arm. "Knowing this now let me ask again. Has there been any action... something you would brush off as little and insignificant, that shows that he loves you?"_

_ChiChi frowned, staring at the floor for a couple of minutes before she slowly shook her head. "I-I don't recall..." She looked to Mrs. Briefs as a random thought crossed her mind. "He always brings home fish and other game... but that is just his love for being outdoors and freedom from me."_

_"He brings you home food, food that all three of you eat and you think that means nothing?" she pushed a little, but when the woman remained silent, shifting uncomfortably due to this silence she added, "If he did not have feelings for you and care why would he bring it home in the first place? He could just as easily cook it with his ki or some other way and eat it right there... Could it be that he brought it home to support you and Gohan? That he is trying to provide for you when he has no other means to?"_

_She wrinkled her nose and huffed, "He only brings it home so that I can cook it better..."_

_"So you think he can't cook?" The older woman smiled, she found her way in... She knew she could get ChiChi to reach her own conclusion with this if she worked it right. "What if I told you that, in spite of what you might think that boy does know how to cook? What room do you think he practically lived in the most when staying here?"_

_ChiChi rolled her eyes. "The kitchen."_

_"That's right... he was my little helper in the kitchen, always watching, always learning." She laughed lightly at an old memory the topic brought up. "One morning I was horribly sick and woke up late. I came down the stairs after hearing him and Bulma arguing about how to cook something all the way down the hall from my room. By the time I reached the staircase Bulma gotten so flustered... she finally told him that if he thought he knew it so well that he should do it..."_

_ChiChi's eyes were wide, never once thinking Goku would ever help to cook something... let alone do it himself. "What happened?"_

_Bunny beamed. "When I made it to the landing and past the half wall I found the kitchen a disaster area with Goku at the center making up the pastries just like he had watched me countless times before and Bulma watching with her mouth hanging open... After he had finished, I made my presence known and thanked them both for thinking of such a nice thing to do for me. But you know what, Goku quickly told me that Bulma was the one who made them and that he was just watching."_

_"Why would he do that?"_

_Mrs. Briefs shrugged. "Why do you think he would do that?"_

_The younger woman didn't have the slightest idea and shook her head. "I don't know."_

_Bunny sighed, "Honestly, I don't know exactly either, dear. Personally looking back I think it was because he didn't want to upset Bulma. Those were the best pastries I had had that I didn't make in a very long time and most likely he knew she would be embarrassed if someone besides the two of them knew he was a better cook than her."_

_A few more minutes of silence stretched between them as ChiChi stared at the plush red carpet, letting this new little story sink. Just the idea of Goku cooking something and having it be better than anyone else's was... astounding. She just couldn't picture it. Goku cooking! She looked back, carefully looking through the last five years. There was something there... proof._

_"So he pretends that he doesn't know how to cook and that he's completely dependent on me because he knows I enjoy cooking for him?" she asked hesitant, not wanting to trust herself, the whispering voice making her not trust it._

_With the story and looking back now she could really see it. It certainly would explain those rare times she accidently left something on the burner only to come back and find that it had been turned off at just the right time. Or those times when she was sick and couldn't cook for him. He never once complained that there was no food and sometimes he even brought stuff home for her from the small village down the mountain... Could that have been Goku actually cooking for her and not wanting her to be upset that she wasn't as important as she thought she was and covering it up with the village?_

_Bunny smiled, finally they were making progress. Just a few more self realizations and they would be good.."It would not surprise me, dear. He has always thought of others bef-"_

_There was a light tap at the door and ChiChi stiffened as his voice spoke from the other side, "Can I come in, ChiChi?" With the sudden interruption she lost hold of these thoughts and the little voice surged forward again, bringing back up all the hurt and pain._

_Bunny gave her hand a squeeze (not showing how frustrated she was at the interruption), but the younger woman hardly felt it as the thoughts swirled around and around in her mind. She didn't even register the older woman going to the door and opening it for Goku and whispering something before leaving the two of them alone. So what if Goku brought home game! Would it hurt to just say the word once? Just say 'I love you'? And why did he always have to be so considerate of others? She just wanted her husband to be himself and to stop... basically lying to her. The thoughts continued circling in her head like vultures over a kill. Was all they had a lie? Did having Gohan mean anything to him? Did she? Had she ever? Or were they both some ruse to keep everyone believing in this person he pretended to be? Was the man she loved even real?_

_More and more of these thoughts piled on and snowballed in her mind until she was steaming mad about the whole ordeal. Unfortunately for him it was around the same time that he sat down next to her. He reached for her hand but she swiftly turned, crossing her arms and gave him her back._

_"ChiChi..." his voice was void of any happy emotion, replaced with a concoction that hinted at his guilt, sadness and pain. She ignored it. "I-I don't really know what to say to you to make everything better."_

_The raven-haired woman gritted her teeth, her own voice seething with rage and pain. "I do not think there is anything you could possibly say to make things_better_**.**__"_

_He stood then looking down at her. "Please don't say that. I know you don't mean that."_

_"How would you know what I do or don't mean, Goku? You hardly spend any time with me... you are always outside running amok."_

_He looked away, grimacing. "I know many things... Like it was a mistake to interrupt Bunny, but I didn't know she was in here... I was afraid. Because I know that if you are alone by yourself your thoughts make everything so much worse..." She glanced over her shoulder as he started to pace, everything about him screaming how uncomfortable he was. "And I know your mother dying and leaving you when you were so young, not having that support... causes this... and you are scared I will leave you just like her... And t-that my times away make it worse." He growled lowly, upset with himself and everything around him. "But I can't help it, ChiChi! I'm so restless. I have all this energy... with no way to release it... I would help you around the house, but you like and take pride in it... it's not my place... so I go to find something I can do and regrettably that is always away from the house."_

_He went to the balcony door and looked out the glass. She could barely see his face reflected in the glass and the look of serious concentration and his own words only served to remind her how much he had kept from her. "I could train by the house, but sometimes I get carried away and I would never forgive myself if I hurt either you or Gohan."_

_"You could get a job, Goku. Support this famil-"_

_"Why? I would spend the same amount of time at some daily job that I do outside training and doing other things... you are still left alone. At least this way I can come home anytime when I sense that something is wrong... At least this way I can train to protect you and Gohan." He propped his forearm on the door and leaned forward, muttering so softly that she almost didn't hear it, "It's the only thing I have to offer..."_

_Seeing his sad, defeated body language, a wave of guilt washed over her. She hastily pushed it away. Why should she be guilty? He was the one who hurt her. Rage flickered in her eyes. There was no way she was going to let him turn this around on her... no way! She stood and put her hands on her hips. He had another thing coming if he thought he could simply come in here, turn it all on her and everything would be forgiven._

_"A woman needs more than just _protection_." She ignored the flash of pain she saw in the reflection of his dark gaze and continued on, turning to give him her back again. "And if you think that is the only important thing then I shouldn't have married you, Goku Son."_

_She was startled then by his reply, his voice sounded like the normal cheerful Goku she knew, but there was an underlying current and the words themselves that told her a far different thing. "I love you, ChiChi. If that and what I have is not enough for you than I understand if you wish to leave... and I'm sorry."_

Oh she had messed up... horribly messed up. ChiChi couldn't keep her eyes from watering as she stirred the batter. When his words and their meaning had sunk in a minute later and she turned around to take back what she said she only found an empty room. The balcony door she didn't even hear being opened stood ajar, letting a soft breeze into the bed room. He had been himself while trying to make amends with her. He had shown his concern, his fear and wealth of insight she never expected he had. And the whole time she couldn't help but want that carefree, nothing-is-a-big-deal man back. She wanted him to brush it off and make her feel like nothing was wrong, but he didn't. Because of that she reacted negatively to him and took his opening up to her and being himself and threw it back into his face. But even so... she never expected him to just give up and run like that. The Goku she knew was always pestering, making her tell him what was wrong before shrugging it all off. She had once thought it was his way of showing that he cared, but that her issue wasn't that big of deal in the scheme of things...

_He left. Why? _She just couldn't get over that. The Goku she knew didn't give up. _But he isn't just that man is he?_ There was more to him. After spending all night thinking, recalling all he said and what Bunny had been trying to get her to say. She realized that she had been ignoring all the little things. Bunny was right; Goku was a man of action. That was why he leaving had such a profound effect on her. Yes, his words had first made her turn, but she wasn't sure they would have given the kick she needed to see things clearly. To step back and re-examine everything without that little voice holding her back. Goku acted like nothing troubled him, that he was undefeatable when in truth he wasn't trying to show anyone else his fears of failing. Bulma was right. He was scared to take complete control of the group and lead, only to fail everyone.

ChiChi suspected that Mrs. Briefs knew Goku hadn't been in her room at all last night, no doubt waking up to find him on the couch. She was the one who told Bulma that Goku was already up and went for a walk, the raven-haired woman had been standing right there. Part of ChiChi wanted to stay angry at him, make him suffer. But she couldn't ignore that he had actually opened up to her and she had hurt him, doing one of the things that had probably kept him from being himself in the first place. Yes, Goku had hurt her, but as the saying goes 'two wrongs don't make a right' and now she found herself in the position he was yesterday... She needed to apologize. It wasn't so much as a problem with how -unlike her husband she knew how to overcome such issues and talk to others openly. It was more of a problem of courage. Actually getting herself to walk out of the house, find this damn enclosure, and say she was sorry. Knowing and doing were two totally different things... Perhaps that was what made them so different. She knew but had issues doing what she knew and he didn't know, but would gladly do it if he did know...

Bardock only partly listened to the eldest Briefs woman, curious about anything that had to do with Bulma, but he was overall more worried about his son and his prince to really pay her much attention. As far as he gathered, Goku never woke up this early and for him to be anywhere but the kitchen before breakfast was a huge thing. It took a lot the past few mornings to get his son to train a little before eating... Then there was Vegeta. Bardock didn't have much of a handle on the sensing of ki yet, but closing his eyes he could feel the boy's and something didn't feel right about it. But he didn't want to trouble him right then... No doubt he needed his space after a rough night of nightmares. He also wasn't sure what he should say. Things were always more complicated when it came to the prince and one wrong word could set him off.

_I'll talk to him later tonight, after things have settled down._ It seemed like the best thing to do. Give him time to calm down and settle his own thoughts out.

Of course he wouldn't have made that decision if he had known Vegeta was suffering from a fever. If he had known he would have most certainly checked on him and kept a better eye on him. But he didn't and thus the day's events continued on its plotted course, one that he wouldn't find so agreeable at the end of the day...

.~-~.

"Now that we have covered your new duties and responsibilities, are there any questions?" Bulma asked as she straightened the documents containing the new board members' signatures and put them in the designated folder for safe keeping.

"Um... Miss Briefs..."

"Hmm, yes?" She shifted her crystal gaze left to John Storten, the head of the micro-tech division. He was not the most handsome of men, brown hair that was balding at the front, thick glasses and a rather large pot belly, but his genius was right up there with hers and her father's, and she would be the first to admit that his out-of-the-box thinking rivaled her own.

"What responsibilities do we have as far as the Expo is concerned? The old board helped you with that, right?"

Beth stepped up from a seat behind Bulma and before her boss could ask, the old folders were taken and new ones were set in their place. The heiress gave her secretary a smile. "Thank you, Beth. Actually, John, only a few decided to give me much of any input this year as to how to make it better and more memorable, so I came up with everything with my mother. With the way it's set up if any of you want to personalize your division's showcase then feel free to do so, but other than that all you have to do is attend and unfortunately gab with the upper-class snobs- er, I mean our always loveable supporters."

There was a small chuckle amongst them. There wasn't much love lost when it came to the rich stuck-up pricks that helped fund them, but they knew there was no getting around it if they wanted to get anything done.

She sighed, "I'm glad you asked, though, because I need all of you to present to this board the main ptojects you wish to show on the main stage after lunch. We sadly only have..." She flipped through the pages until she came to the number she needed. "...four slots this year because all the other companies felt we were monopolizing the main showcase stage and complained to the G.E.R."

Bulma frowned as she looked down at the stack of complaints. Last year they only showed six, just one more than everyone else and they all get a stick up their asses. _Why shouldn't Capsule Corp. get an extra slot? We are the ones who put out all the money for this shindig. _But she knew she had to keep the other companies happy. Without competitors and a stable market all of them would crumble... The letter she received from the Global Economic Regulators was more of a gesture to appease the other companies. She didn't have to do anything she didn't want to do or feel was important. The G.E.R. couldn't do anything to her; she practically owned them. In a way it was more one of her set-ups to warn her when things were getting too unstable. In reality, it was one of many lynchpins she could pull if another company dared to threaten her family's company... or worse if the Western States decided they wanted to own it as a public property (something they had threatened to do more often than not in the past few years).

No one knew that she simply had to press the button and the whole world's economic structure, not just the Western States, would fall down around them and they would all have to rely on Capsule Corporation and her family to restore the balance. At a young age she painfully came to recognize how unprotected her father and his company were and had taken it upon herself to guard it. Sure, maybe once or twice she thought about pulling all the pins just so she could rule the world... come on who didn't? They all would love her or she would make them not know better than to love her. It was a fairly easy thing to do when she could make everyone else look like the bad guys. Blame their suffering on their governments... But that was far too much work. If she did that the whole world and the lives therein would be her responsibility. That was a lot of pressure to take on. Frankly, all she wanted to do was invent things... and then there was this other dream she hadn't told anyone of...

The board members glanced at each other surprised as Bulma's thoughts ran on. A middle-aged woman with red hair and freckles no amount of make-up could ever hide finally spoke up, saying what they were all thinking. "How are we going to be unbiased? We all want our projects to be on the main stage. Isn't that a conflict of interest?"

"It is, but I also have a project I wish to present, and while I think mine is the best damn thing since the re-invention of ice cream I will force myself to be logical and put this company first... I expect you all to do the same." She smiled a little. "That, and my father will be the final judge with my mother and maybe a special guest. I have yet to tell my father this, but I think you will all agree that this should ultimately suffice."

They all nodded in agreement, all of them also wondering who this special guest was but keeping their questions to themselves. "Now... here is what we are looking at as far as set up is concerned." She passed a small stack of papers to her right and let it go around the table. "If you want to change anything just shoot me an e-mail or a call and it will be done... unless of course, there is some issue with it. But you all know the rules the Expo is under so that shouldn't be a problem." She gave them a few minutes to look at it while she straightened the last folder, but when all of them seemed to have no questions, she sighed and stood up. "If none of you have any questions then I have to go... oh, if any of you wish to watch, there will be practice runs for performers and the set up starting three days from now at 7PM on the main floors and on my family's property, feel free to join us. With that said have a good day, ladies... gentlemen, and congratulations on the promotion. I will see you after lunch."

With their goodbyes at her back she quickly exited the room, Beth close on her heels. If you looked at her just then you would have never guessed that she was functioning on no sleep. After talking to her mother last night she went to her lab, looked at the equation she had given Vegeta, and went to work. All night she had worked on it, excitement the only fuel she needed to keep her going. She had gotten not just the presentation for it done, but a skeletal model that the board could hold and do some functions on. Then she planned the new board members out, among other work related things and she had also checked on Vegeta every so often throughout the night. All-in-all a very good, productive night.

Opening the door to her office, she entered with a weary sigh, finally feeling the fatigue. Hopping from foot to foot she took her heels off and carelessly dropped them next to the door before going to her desk and plopping down into her chair. "Shall I get you a coffee, Bulma?" Beth asked, smiling a little as she looked at the shoes and kicked them over farther so anyone else coming in wouldn't see them behind the door.

"That would be wonderful, Beth. You take too good care of me." Bulma smiled back, noticing what she had done.

"It is what you pay me for. I'll be back soon with your coffee after I put these folders away." Beth juggled the folders a little as she mentioned them before turning back to the open door.

"Of course..." Bulma muttered grabbing a pen from her desk and leaned back in her chair, starting to balance the pen on her upper lip as the door closed behind the brown-haired woman.

Her thoughts drifted to a certain Saiyan prince not long after her secretary left. She was worried. While the IV fluids kept the fever from going higher and lowered them slightly, it wasn't enough. All night long he had been burning up from it and it had given awful nightmares. She felt so bad for him, but there was nothing she could do. Waking him up was suicide and she didn't know if she should give him any pills, not with his blood thing being the main cause of it. And she doubted it was going to be any better now that he was up and moving without the fluids. He didn't even eat breakfast...

She knew it was irrational. Her being this concerned for him, especially given he had tried to use her yesterday. She should be furious, ignoring him or finding some way to get back at him. Instead she was fawning over him like some kind of mother-hen. What had gotten into her? How had this arrogant, rough, and unsympathetic prince gotten her to worry so much about him? Obviously it had something to do with having to care for him that first whole week and then still checking on him... and then all that had happened since he woke up...

The pen fell from her lip and clattered to the floor. She lazily looked at it before sitting back up and forgot about it completely as she looked out the spacious window of her office. "Vegeta... I hope you're okay." Beth opened the door suddenly, walking in with Bulma's coffee and startled the heiress, making her cry out. "Oh shit..."

"Sorry..." The brown-haired woman winced.

"No, no I was just spacing it." Bulma waved one of her hands, the other over her heart. With the small fright it re-jogged her mind, making her remember all she still had to do. "Damn, I need to call my dad. Let him in on my plan and make sure it is okay for him and mother..."

Beth set down the coffee on the desk and smiled a little at her boss as the blue-haired woman dialed up her parents. She chuckled to herself, still smiling as she went to the door listening to Bulma chat away with her mother. She really did like her boss, even if she was overbearing at times and a perfectionist. The heiress treated her well and the pay wasn't that bad... who was she kidding, the pay was amazing and she always got the latest, coolest technology. Not to mention all the trips she had gotten to go on because of this job... If she had to describe her dream job, this would no doubt be it.

As the brown-haired woman closed the door behind her, she wondered who this special guest Bulma had mentioned to the new board was. She blushed a little thinking about one of them in particular, but quickly brushed it off. No use speculating when she would find out in a few hours anyway.

.~-~.

Vegeta sat under the maple tree, eyes closed as he listened to the silence. The birds had returned, chirping all around him. If he concentrated... he could actually hear the city in the distance. From this far away it wasn't that bad. Yet then it could just be that it was particularly nice not having to listen to Kakarot hit the ground a couple thousand times as he got the tar beaten out of him by his old man. _It's about time the old fool got serious._ He opened his eyes, taking in all the new dents in the once flawless back yard... even the old woman's flower beds hadn't gone unscathed. He chuckled a little to himself; the thought of him even noticing the flower beds and that they were now destroyed was amusing to him. He never once cared or even noticed the vegetation like this before... it was certainly something novel for him.

He gritted his teeth as he shifted, stabbing pains going down his back and through his whole body. There was no other way to put it other than bluntly, Vegeta felt like shit. He knew this pain all too well the last five years. This pain, the deep aching pain that never went away; it was the worst type of pain (well other than when his whole body got hijacked, but he was trying really hard not to think about that). Most wouldn't know the persistent pain was the worst because they never had the chance to feel the difference. At the moment of torture and if the person didn't get healed were two totally different pains. The former was a quick hot zap that startled the system. After a while one could learn to ignore this reaction to this zap, become numb to it. But one could only ignore so much of the constant dull waves of the latter, excruciating waves that coursed through the body before it became too much to handle. Why was it so different? Was it because it remained forever there in the conscious of your mind, throbbing like a shaken up beehive? Not just a single repeated zap but one that endured for hours and hours?

Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of the thoughts on pain. It shouldn't matter. He would live through it and carry on like he always did. Nothing would break him. He kept telling himself this only to focus right on the pain again. In a way he needed it. It was the one thing that kept his rational side in control. If he truly gave himself into the numb state, that would require him to let go completely and he simply couldn't do that. Not with the fever. But then why was he outside? He should have barred himself in his room... but then Bardock would have known. He didn't want that. Everything would be fine if no one bothered him, and so far it seemed everyone had gotten that memo.

He let his eyes close again, exhausted, only to jerk himself awake. No, he wouldn't let himself sleep. He could not, would not sleep. If this hell humans believed in existed, his nightmares were tenfold worse and he didn't want to repeat the little _joy-ride_ he taken through his own personal hell last night anytime soon.

He found himself questioning multiple times whether he was doing the right thing, keeping Bardock unknowing about his fever like this. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He hated appearing weak, even to the old fool. After the spar with the clown the other night, everyone was astounded by his fighting proficiency (replacing the feeble weak one he loathed so much) and he didn't want that to be overshadowed by alerting to anyone else that the spar had caused him more damage than he had let onto. Even so... he couldn't shake this subtle feeling that he was really messing up; that he was letting his pride get the better of him and putting everyone, including himself in jeopardy. Every time this came up, he of course, swiftly pushed it down, but no matter how much he tried to rid himself of it, it just wouldn't leave him...

~~~~.~-~.~~~~

_Well that sure is a dark ominous ending... I wonder what will happen? And the conflict between Goku and Chi Chi gets a little more light shown on it, but seems they are still suffering. Anyway, that was the end of Nightmares pt 1 and next week (On Friday again!)you guys will have pt 2. I had a lot of fun writing this whole chapter (pt 1 & 2) but mostly pt 2 made me all giddy. Seriously, you know I'm addicted when I write for 14hrs straight with hardly any interruptions. Almost made me sad that it only took an hour and a half to reread for minor corrections before sending it to my beta. Don't really have anything else to say... but __**Review, Review, Review!**_

_Beta'd by LPphreek._


	22. Nightmares pt 2

_Part 2 of Nightmares and it's all Vegeta. I had fun writing this; at least the last part... the first part is simply character development and a look-see into things. I like it, but I wouldn't want to put fun with it._

_Thanks all that reviewed! Blackirishhawk, lol rants are good sometimes. Letting off steam and all. I wasn't ever really a ChiChi fan myself... even during dragon ball I found her rather annoying and wanting to shoot her. But I don't like hating people so I guess I tried to understand why she would act so radical all the time. I tried to give her something that has been known to inflict some people after certain events. The dreaded voices... I'm somewhat glad that you hate her (and I found myself hating her too a little), maybe not exceedingly hate but still, a few were probably going _oh poor ChiChi, Goku's so evil _and I wanted to show that there are _always _two stories to every conflict and sometimes no true victim/bad guy can be drawn, things are never that simple. From this point on my goal is to make you and others (and myself) like ChiChi through her own character development. Definitely stacked that one against me didn't I? Not only do I have to explain one of the hardest character developments with Vegeta, but ChiChi? Goku was easy for me for some reason, so not really counting him. I'm allowed a little leeway with Bardock since his personality and a lot of the history is my creation... everyone else isn't so complex. Well... at least none that have been introduced._

_Adamrpg, well hopefully this solves the tedious aspect for Vegeta. As for the mystery, can't help with some of it. The Shadow can't be revealed for awhile, but good news is that he won't be appearing much after this chapter in the rest of this saga. Not sure on second, he might pop in every so often, but it isn't until the end of the three he comes back into things and you guys will get a lot more then. As for the visions Bardock has, those that he's actually had and not mentioned in thought will find resolution in this saga. There will be more of Goku/ChiChi and I'm glad you like their struggle. ;D_

_VegetaxBulma, Yeah not much of Vegeta in the first part and what there is at the end doesn't go into a whole lot, mostly just to set the stage for what happens in part 2. As for Goku's attraction to Bulma, the only time he acts on it is to protect her... yes that is one of the things going through ChiChi's head, but have to keep in mind she had a talk with Bulma and Bunny yesterday and after calming down thinks Vegeta was just being an ass. Actually thanks for being this up, certainly something I need to hit on when I do chapter 22. Not sure what you mean by "cheated" for the past five years... Goku has just came to the realization that he may have more feelings for her than he once thought, but it won't change a thing with ChiChi (And he's only seen her once or so in that whole time span). He's marked ChiChi and even if he hadn't, he does love her. He wouldn't have changed his life and married/lived with her if he didn't. That was something I was planning on covering in 22 so that will go good with the ChiChi thing._

_EmpKaylenatye, yeah Gohan doesn't have much of a role yet, but I'm looking forward to making him more important and developing him out like everyone else. It will start a little in the second and third saga of choices, but it's really going to take off in Dark Visions. Got so many plots...and plots on plots that are on some more plots. lol It's crazy._

- 21 -

Nightmares

part 2

The next few hours passed in a semi-dazed and partly sleep-like state for Vegeta with him constantly having to wake himself up or remember the pain he felt to keep from slipping to his nature. Over and over he fought and struggled. He was dimly aware of when three ki left the Briefs property heading towards the city... the elder Briefs and the harpy... He was also partly aware when they returned, Bulma with them. And he would later wonder if Bulma had actually come out and fed him or if it had all been a dream. Or if Bulma and Gohan had really sat outside doing homework while Goku trained. It all seemed to blur together into one chaotic memory until it finally got to the point that he hit his limit and crashed, unable to fight it anymore and fell into the darkness of his memories and dreams...

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Vegeta tried to lift his head but his neck was too weak to support it and it rolled down again causing a sharp pain to vibrate down his back and join the countless other pains that inflicted him. He was amazed he was even alive, never mind that he was in a state that could hardly be considered as such. Living. Ha! What a farce his life was. Being beaten multiple times a day to the point he was almost dead, then being thrown into a healing tank for maybe a minute or two so he wouldn't die so he could rot here in this room. What sort of life was that? But this was his norm, had been for... He had long since lost track of what day it was - not that he could really tell being locked in a dark, windowless room on a ship out in the middle of space somewhere.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Day after day he endured this foggy, drug-induced state of awareness to the point that he hardly remembered what it was like to have a clear mind. Then again, that could be a blessing. With his senses dulled it was oh-so easy to forget where he was and the pain he was in. Letting everything go as he burrowed deep into the shadows of his mind, hiding within any memory he could just to forget his present predicament. It had gotten to the point that he was reaching for memories that he had buried in the depths of his mind for a reason. Dark things that he regretted; things he had had to once bury to stay sane; things better left alone.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

He didn't know why he was fighting to live anymore. At first he had told himself that it was because it was a matter of _when_ and not _if_ he got out of there, and then... then he would kill Freeza. Tear him to pieces. But how realistic was that? Bardock wasn't going to save him, not this time. Not when the vile lizard kept his pet monkey close at all times to play with whenever he felt like it. And the Saiyans could care less whether their prince lived or died. Vegeta started to chuckle, softly at first and growing louder each second. He sounded like a crazed man, and in truth he probably was. The thought that anyone would mourn his passing alone was amusing, but that his own people would... He was a prince of a dying race that hated him. What could be funnier?

His lungs reached their limit and he gave into the reeling coughing fits that quickly made him wish he hadn't laughed no matter how horribly poignant and ironic it was that it was exceedingly funny. No. No one would miss him when he finally gave up. The old fool was the only one who would probably feel something, but that was more due to him failing his duty to protect the prince than actually caring. _Tash..._ There was him, his cousin. He still wasn't fully sure what existed between the two of them. Both knew Vegeta would kill him if it was something he had to do to finally kill Freeza, but nothing short of that would allow him to end the irritant that was Tash. He looked too much like Tarble and himself... and every time he even came close something kept him from doing it.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

He hung there by his scabbed over, bloody wrists on a chain against a hard, cold wall; wondering what there was left to live for if there was no escape? _Because you fear what the souls of those you massacred and tormented will do to you?..._ He tried to swallow as he slowly shook his head, attempting to rid himself of the voice. It was right of course. For a Saiyan, if you did not join the gods at their table in the afterlife then you were given to the damned. The ones you killed and wronged as you clawed your way to the top, whether it be for power or extravagant commodities. The former was more likely, but both had once been the greatest sins a Saiyan could commit as far as the ancients were concerned. Yes, they all wanted power and honored it, but there had been other qualities along with it. It was better to die in battle for your people than to return beaten. And even then most times only the Saiyans that died in the heat of battle were remembered over those that won... Or at least it had once been like that from what stories he could remember as a boy. When had that changed? The Saiyans used to believe that that no Saiyans, even the king, were allowed to place themselves over the wellbeing of the people... When did they start looking out only for themselves? When did it become brother against brother? When did things get so horribly fucked up?

"Grrr," he growled lowly and it emanated throughout the small room.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Why was he thinking this? These could very well be his last moments alive and he was contemplating the ethics of his people. How absurd. _Do you have anything better to do?_ Of course he didn't. He was locked in a freezing, pitch dark six-by-six foot room with nothing but his own thoughts, the wheeze of his breaths and the constant madding _drip, drip_ his blood made as it splattered on the metal floor. Through his broken nose he could smell the rotten, choking stench of decay and death from long gone inhabitants with his own metallic blood covering over it. What else was there to think about? Wallow in self-pity about how shitty his life was? He had never been one to do that. First of all, he would have to at least know another life, one that was without the horrors and animosity that filled his. He didn't know such a life. Sure, he knew other better lives existed, but he couldn't even begin to fathom such a life. When Bardock freed him he had kept himself separated from others for a reason, not wanting to see any other life... not wanting to know what it was like. It was why he had trained every day, nearly all day, and mostly alone until he was half dead. He had starved himself. He had forced himself not to sleep days on end. Why? Why would someone do that when they were no longer forced into such a life? It was the only life he knew. He didn't know how else to live and truthfully he really didn't want to change what he knew. He knew who he was in this life. A coldhearted, ruthless murderer who had the misfortune of being captured by his master after knowing the taste of freedom. But then had he really been free? If he lived and acted exactly like he did when he was Freeza's slave could he really say he had been free?

_Thump Thump_

_Drip_

_Thump Thump_

_Drip_

_Thump Thump_

_Drip_

_Thump Thump_

Vegeta stiffened as he heard the footsteps approach his dark cell, mind freezing like a cub experiencing his first battle. How pathetic was that? He couldn't even think frantically when he heard those footfalls anymore. He gritted his teeth, trying to fight the rising fear.

_Thump Thump Thump_

_Drip_

_Thump Thump Thump Thump_

If it was just the normal shit, Vegeta would simply laugh it all off. Break his bones, whip him, cut him... anything you could think of more often than not it had been done to him. All of that he could take. Even Freeza's sick fascination with maggots and other disgusting worms was something he would rather endure over what he knew was coming. Most of it was psychological. He knew what they were trying to do, the fish-alien bastard had told him up front the first time they met. They wanted to find some way to control him... through his brain. Literally hijack his mind and take all control of his body from him, maybe even his thoughts. If it worked Freeza could simply program him to be whatever he wanted him to be. That was something that downright terrified him. For countless times now they had supplemented some of his torture sessions so he could be a test subject for this project. Making it realer, and besides the psychological aspect, the physical was not that enjoyable either.

_Thump Thump Thump-_

The footsteps stopped at the door to his cell. He could hear the beeping as someone entered the code. Swallowing, he found himself praying to the gods that it wasn't _him_. That it wasn't the fish-alien coming to do another round of experiments on him. Whoever thought he would be praying to actually see Zarbon's smug face on the other side? It was crazy! But that was how horrifying the thought of not being able to control his own body was for him.

"Hello, Vegeta." He squinted as the light blinded him and his heart sank as fish bastard's voice echoed in the room. When he was able to finally see the alien's ugly mug wearing a sickening smile greeted him. "You ready for another round? I do think we have it this time."

Vegeta growled at him, a dark threatening sound that would make anyone's hair stand on end any other time. The disgusting alien only chuckled as he took a step into the cell. In spite of his wounds and that he was practically dead, Vegeta fought suddenly against the restraints and reopened the scabs on his wrists, blood ran down his arms and the _drip, drip, drip_ increased drastically. The alien patiently stood before him, waiting for him to tire as he pulled a syringe from his coat. Shifting sideways to use the light, he casually tapped the needle, all the while his yellow eyes glinting with amusement.

"Are you done yet?" he asked when Vegeta couldn't keep fighting, what little energy he had left, spent. "I would just hate to accidently mar you with this..." The fish-alien pinned him, quickly giving him the injection in his neck.

Vegeta felt the liquid almost burn as it spread through his system, making every muscle relax against his will to the point that his muscles became unresponsive and basically turned into a rag doll for the fiend before him. Unable to speak, he did the only thing he could do: growl. The alien only smirked arrogantly as he unlocked his ki-blocking wrist restraints from the chains on the wall before roughly throwing him over his shoulder.

"Come now, your majesty, once everything is set up as it should be I promise you will enjoy yourself immensely."

No. No he wouldn't. He knew this with every fiber of his being. He would not ever enjoy himself. But he could do nothing as he was carried to that dreaded lab. He couldn't even utter a word, only growl. The hopelessness of it all had never far, but he had never felt this much despair before now. Perhaps it was the way the alien had walked in wearing that smile that told him that he knew something Vegeta didn't. Or the way he was humming a cheerful tune under his breath. No, it was definitely the last one. He was far too happy. What was Vegeta going to do? He wanted to yell, to roar out, and to do anything to stop it. But he couldn't.

His panic grew the closer they got to those sinister doors and he knew deep down that they were his doom. _Shit, shit... this can't happen. Whatever technology they have they can't take my will from me! I-It's impossible. _With every _thump, thump_ of the fish-bastards steps Vegeta's heart raced even faster to the point that he thought it might burst through his chest. _Magick never worked on me... this won't work either._ But that was why he was so scared; magick could be overcome with enough willpower to combat it. If they took his will, then there would be no willpower. Could they even control his nature? Vegeta held no qualms about it, he was a horrible man who killed... and sometimes he even got pleasure from it. Yet, even he had some things he would never do. Things Freeza knew and would no doubt take his own sense of twisted pleasure from when he made Vegeta do them.

When they walked through the lab doors, the harsh, stinging stench of chemicals greeted them. There was also an underlying hint of putrid and charred flesh. The reek of death overwhelming. Roughly and without warning, he was thrown down onto a frigid, hard metal table, his head cracking painfully against it, whichmomentarily made his world swirl around before his eyes as it become one blur of colors. After the wave of dizziness passed, he found himself looking at the poor sods who had been his stand-ins until they got the experiment just right so it wouldn't kill him. It was from them that this subtle, vile odor was coming. They were tossed haplessly off to the corner of the room, and from the faces that were distinguishable, it was dreadfully clear by their contorted faces and their agape mouths left from when they gave their last screams, that this... this was going to be the worst thing he would ever experience.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Vegeta struggled to block out the image of them, striving to find some safe place in the shadows of his mind to hide as they locked his ki-blocking restraints in place on the table. But the decaying corpses stayed with him, and in a way they almost looked like they were laughing at him, taunting him with the death he wouldn't get. Knowing they died for him to live through this new experiment, but dying would be much preferred over what would happen if it did succeed. Poor but lucky sods, the lot of them.

All thoughts ceased as the scientists helping the fish bastard cut into the skin of his head and then his skull, his eyelids squeezing shut even tighter. In a desperate attempt he searched out one mental link, a frantic all or nothing to reach Bardock. Even if he couldn't save Vegeta, Vegeta simply wanted to be anywhere but in his own head right then. He reached out, flailing about like a drowning person lost at sea. It didn't matter that he knew he wouldn't reach someone. All that did matter was that he was doing the only thing he could do.

Vegeta's sleep-state shifted unexpectedly from a memory that had been hidden deep within his mind -his subconscious trying to protect him until the fever unlocked it- to a twisted dream with persistent events of the memory remaining as someone's mind brushed against his own. What they said was only a jumble of words, but it was all he needed to latch onto their mind. Unfortunately his dream made this person incompetent in the way of mental links, and instead of pulling him afloat and out of the water, they both were dragged below the surface.

With the scientists all set up, they then applied a charge to the device still externally wired into his brain. Every muscle in his body tensed, including the diaphragm and heart, briefly stopping them from functioning before releasing the charge and they sprang back painfully to their natural rhythm. He gasped for air as the distress of it washed through him. Again and again they did this, and each time they got the same results. During the down times he could hear the scientists talking... taking notes. And during these times he would try to focus on them, on anything really to gain some kind of ground... to block this charge somehow. Maybe if he distracted himself. He thought he almost had it only for them to make the device apply the charge to a different neuron in his brain and heat flamed across his skin. It was like they had dropped him in a boiling vat of viscous liquid that not only burned but ate away his flesh like some kind of acid. He was only temporarily relieved of this burning acidic sensation before it was replaced by the worst freezing cold imaginable. His brain falsely sensed that every cell was screaming out as if they had become solid ice crystals and were shriveling up due to the imbalance of water before dying.

The next minutes felt like hours as they cycled through each sensory input. First the somatic sensory system, affecting what his skin felt and the pressure of a ghost hand upon him, heat and cold once again, phantom vibrations, moving his limbs, and pain receptors in general. Then it was the sensory receptors that controlled his vision, auditory, gustatory, and olfactory systems. With all of them established, they then went through them again at random, never letting him gain his bearings. The pain he felt not just from the simple pain receptors, but from all the others was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was like every cell was fighting each other; that his own brain was against him.

Then it stopped. His body tingled with the lingering sensations from overstimulation; his heart pounded in his chest, threatening to give out as his lungs heaved for air to satisfy strained muscles screaming for oxygen. They had successfully taken over his body, but those where just his senses. Not once had his thoughts or emotions not been his own. This alone was the only reason he hadn't crumbled just yet: if he had his will he could fight. He knew this. His problem was just that he was weak, his head wasn't clear from drugs, and it was so new. Oh, he had come close to simply wanting to give up, praying to the gods that it killed him, but for some reason he held on.

"Force him to sleep with that and then install it, I will tell Freeza the good news." the fish-alien said and Vegeta could hear him moving to leave.

"Of course... sir!" the lead scientist replied swiftly, hastily gathering what he needed. Something suddenly crashed to the floor, one of the instruments oddly sounding like his name as it did...

"Oh, and Herred..." Vegeta opened his eyes barely, head still at the side only able to see the pile of decomposing corpses as his now most feared and hated (which was amazing that anyone could surpass Freeza in that category) called out from the door. "You better not mess up... It's your head, not mine, if anything goes wrong."

The head scientist nervously swallowed before Vegeta felt himself slip into oblivion.

Vegeta jerked awake, sitting up alone on that cold, hard table; the bindings on his wrists and ankles were gone. He was perplexed as to why they would so carelessly free him and leave him alone. Were they really that confident in their stupid device? And yet, somewhere in his mind he knew that he was only dreaming. That after they had installed it they hadn't trusted it completely to hold him, deciding instead to make sure it would control him and that in the end his worst fears had come true. They had taken his will, at least in part... This was only a dream, and anything could happen in a dream.

Even so, he did not trust this faint knowledge fully and sprang to his feet, lowering to a defensive stance as he took in the room around him. It wasn't the lab. There were no rotting corpses on the floor. There were no strange machines and horrible, bitter and stinging smelling liquids. He was in a simple large metal room... that oddly smelt of fresh air and cut grass -even as the clearly closed off room felt like a thousand degrees and steam could be seen all around him. Several yards before him was an actual boiling pool of standing water the room was that hot.

He had just been about to relax when, through the steam, he saw someone. He tensed quickly, swiftly calling his ki to him to be ready. Faintly he acknowledged the feeling of a sharp pain, but brushed it off as he braced himself. Then there were two figures in the steam, so he gathered more ki to him and even more when he recognized one of those figures as the slimy, scaly, indigo-skinned alien, Cui. The steam funneled around Vegeta and Cui's companion -some strange orange-furred female with a face one could only describe as akin to a jackal- held up her arms to brace herself from the lashing wind, only remaining rooted as Cui held onto her.

Vegeta stopped gathering his energy and the two buffoons fell, not expecting the sudden stop of wind, which almost made him laugh. Almost being the operative word. He was far too furious just then to show any amusement over anything. As they gathered themselves to face him again, he glared at them with murderous intent. He hadn't seen Cui since Bardock freed him, but the memories he held of the dishonest snake were enough to make him want to kill him ten times over. Lucky for Cui and his lady companion there was only one person he wanted to waste the energy on killing: the fish bastard who dared to steal his body from him. Any moment Freeza could show up, and while he knew he was no match for that vile lizard, he could feel his power coursing through his veins and believed it enough to at least get his revenge on one of his most hated enemies.

For a few minutes he let the silence continue; he could smell their fear and oh was it glorious. He missed this feeling, the one of being in control... the one who had the reins and called the shots. No more was he the weak one, forced into submission and tested on like some crazy scientist's victim. No more would he be that victim!

Fed up, Vegeta broke the silence. "Where is he?"

Cui smirked, his voice taunting, "Who?"

Frustrated that the alien would toy with him, his upper lip pulled back into a snarl, "Don't play ignorant, Cui. You know damn well who I'm referring to."

Cui didn't say anything for a few seconds, eyes glancing to his female companion before shrugging casually. "What's it to you? You're not going to be leaving this room, Vegeta. And even if you do, you can't kill us all."

His eyes narrowed before looking to the ugly jackal-like female and back to Cui as he snorted, "Who's going to stop me? You, Cui? I think not." Vegeta lowered into his stance. "Unless you want me to assist you to the afterlife, I suggest you tell me where he is... now."

Cui still had not lowered into his own stance, just staring at him and wearing that infuriating smirk. It confused him as he realized then that while he could smell his fear in the air around him, his body language was anything but that. The moron was never that good at hiding his emotions... Perhaps he had practiced a lot... He pushed the thought away, uncaring.

He was about to taunt him further when Cui didn't answer, but the female spoke up before Vegeta could continue his insults. "Please, Vegeta. Really listen to him..." While the jackal-female stood next to Cui, looking just as conceited as him, her voice matched neither her expression nor the words... He brushed it off just like the issue with the fear.

"Cui," Vegeta snapped, interrupting her, "Tell your whore to be silent before I decide to kill her for fun when I'm done with you."

The female's face contorted with rage and she yelled as she pushed past Cui, "I'm not a whore, asshole." Cui grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop and she rounded on him. "Let me fucking go, Cui! I don't care what Freeza said, I'm not going to let him call me that."

"Ulsa..." he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"No. Don't _Ulsa_ me!" She yanked her arm away. "I earned my spot on this ship like everyone else."

"Ulsa," Cui said darkly and made her hesitate a little.

She huffed, "It's fine, Cui..." Her tone changed then, again not matching her stature. "I only plan to tell him the _facts_, maybe they can jar that thick head of his..."

Before Cui could say otherwise, the orange-jackal female continued to walk closer to Vegeta and he tensed, wondering if she had a death wish and was a little surprised he hadn't just killed her with a small ki blast as she came nearer. It wouldn't take much; by the look of it she had to be one of the weakest soldiers in Freeza's ranks. Even weaker than Gauldo, and that was saying something. Not really worth the effort then. He would need his ki to fight his true enemy. It was the only reason he was trying to talk Cui into giving him the whereabouts of the fiend he loathed so much instead of killing him right then and there.

Beads of sweat rolled down his back and he wondered why it was so hot in this room. What room was he in? He didn't recognize it from his years serving Freeza, but then that had been a long time ago... The female walked through a small puff of steam that lazily rose to the ceiling and in that single instant he saw a flash of cerulean. It left before he could really grasp what it was, and he ignored it, believing it to be the heat toying with him as she finally came to a stop before him.

"Vegeta, you must listen." Surprisingly she completely disregarded his dark look as she boldly stared back, yellow eyes meeting his dark ones. What she said would normally anger him, but it just didn't match the tone, "You escaped Freeza, but you're trapped in this room. I don't know what you're seeing, but you can't escape this place. He..." His dream suddenly shifted on him and he found himself staring into cerulean eyes. "...is not this Cui guy you keep talking about... but Bardock's son... And I am... the one who saved your inconsiderate ass from dying in that crash. Is this ringing any bells, Vegeta?"

Vegeta's brows creased in confusion, but other than that he did not let it show outwardly how much this troubled him. What just happened? Why were her eyes suddenly a different color? And how was he not Cui? He sure wasn't Raditz. With her being closer, he also could smell her scent; it struck him at how familiar it was and how much it called to him. Puffs of steam would also rise from the floor and through them the ugly jackal-wench was replaced with this stunning Saiyan-like woman with flat shoulder-length light-aqua hair. He was trying to put a name to the face, but Ulsa didn't fit. For some reason his body relaxed a little against his better judgment.

She dared to step closer, closing the gap between them so they were less than a yard apart and the concern he heard in her voice startled him, "Don't you remember anything, Vegeta?"

_"What are you doing?"_ A sharp pain shot through his head as her voice echoed from some hidden place in his mind. _"You nearly died two weeks ago... You're in no condition to be walking around. So get your ass back there now mister."_

He was suddenly pulled into a memory, finding himself looking up at this same woman as she stood with hands on her hips in a revealing outfit she had called later a... _two piece_. Vegeta shook his head, bringing his hand up to his head as another sharp pain surged through it. _'They're a fruit here on Earth... called strawberries...'_ Another image of her sitting next to him on his end table holding a small box of red fruit out to him took him by surprise. The breeze picked up, blasting him with her scent again, the same sickly sweet smell he remembered and had grown used to... and even was attracted to now.

He blinked as he looked to the woman standing before him, seeing both the ugly orange-jackal and the beautiful human. The pressure in his head grew and he gritted his teeth. Okay, so he knew the woman... but why was his dream doing this to him? Was it some coping mechanism to remind him that he wasn't on that ship anymore? That Freeza's chip failed after a whole year and a half and that he was _safe_?

"What about that day in my lab, Vegeta?" The woman took another step closer to him.

_She turned around in his hold, facing him. "Look first of all, I'm not your enemy... no one is here. We don't give a shit..."_ Vegeta closed his eyes.

_"... But that's not the point...what is, is that we're here with a gun to my head and I'm not afraid."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because I excite you..." She stood there pressed against him; her lips hovered over his as she spoke. "Don't think I can't feel how your heart is beating slightly faster this close... I'm guessing those around you don't stand up to you that often, which I can't blame them cause you can be very frightening. And while me standing up to you irritates the shit out of you, it also intrigues you..."_

He shook his head, trying to clear it.

_"I'm a hypocrite, an enigma, and oh-so more wrapped up into a tiny little package that doesn't know when to shut up and tends to let her anger get the best of her. And best of all you can't seem to figure out what I'll do next, which deep down is what's really troubling you. Isn't it?"_

Vegeta stumbled backwards and bent over slightly, growling as his head throbbed and his blood felt like it was boiling under his skin. He knew all this, why was his dream forcing him to remember? This woman's name was Bulma. The most annoying and infuriating woman he had ever met. And yet, at the same time he was starting to wonder if this wasn't a dream and this alien female wench was trying to put some spell on him. That she was a witch. The fogginess of his mind and the sharp pains felt the same as magick.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?" She stepped forward. "Please... tell me what's wrong." He glanced up at her, the steam tinting the metal green at her feet."I can help... ju-"

As she reached out with her right hand to touch him, Vegeta noticed movement from the corner of his eye. _I should have known!_ He cursed himself as Cui took his moment of distraction to attack him. How dare this damn witch try to trick him. He wasn't going to let anything stand in his way in getting his revenge against the fish-bastard. He would kill that scaly fish, flay him alive before roasting his worthless carcass.

The female was again the ugly orange-jackal bitch and frankly it was about time she met her end, he had enough of her. Lashing out, going to hit her arm and make her a pile of broken bones on the floor, he pulled back the force at the last second. She still slammed into the ground fairly hard, but nowhere near enough that would do much damage let alone kill her. Unsure why he did that, he promptly pushed the issue from his mind and surged forward to get behind Cui and elbowed him in the back of his head, sending him flying forward through a small section of vertical pipes that had been hidden by the layers of steam. Vegeta followed after, puzzled as to why Cui was so slow to regain control... He jumped on top of one of the pipes that had a smaller vertical one connecting it to another huge vertical pipe. He looked around, wondering what all these pipes were for. Was this the fuel room of the ship? That didn't make sense... that room was supposed to stay cold. Not to mention how weird the pipes looked... they were like pillars that reached high into the ceiling with smaller ones that connected them and some that seemed to not go anywhere.

Vegeta shook his head and with his arms crossed balanced on the pipe as he glared down at Cui who finally managed to correct himself, gathering his ki around him. When the moron finally found him, Vegeta jeered at him, "That took longer than what I remember about you, Cui... have you been slacking?"

The indigo-alien's eyes narrowed as it glanced at the jackal-bitch. "Damn you, Vegeta. If you killed her, I don't care what Freeza's orders were, I will make you pay."

He laughed, not so much as amused as trying to instill fear in the moron. "I would like to see you try, but unfortunately I have another to deal with and don't have time to play. Now tell me where _he _is!"

Cui gave a strange growling noise that was rather uncharacteristic of him. "You're delusional from this heat if you think you can beat him, but if you really must know, it doesn't matter. I don't know where he is."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Bullshit... now tell me where he is before I'm forced to use what I learned from Freeza and make you more... willing to give me the information I want."

Cui shifted, glancing again at his female. "I don't know where he is... but I can get you the information."

"Hn..." He looked to where his enemy had and heard the blasted witch moan. Why had he held back? Now he was just going to have to deal with her again. "Stop stalling, Cui. If you think I would let you out of my sight just so you can get Freeza then you really are denser than Zonion's asteroid belt."

"Really, Vegeta... I don't know where he is."

Hopping down from the pipe and landing silently on the ground, he growled out as he started for the female, "Then perhaps you need some encouragement-"

Vegeta was caught off guard by Cui's brazenness as he attacked him head on without any sort of trickery and he went flying through the sea of pipes from a back kick after a knee to the gut. His back slammed into one of the pipes, stopping him and he stumbled to his feet, shaking his head. He looked at the indented pipe, sneering with disgust finding that it had hurt far more than it should. Looking at his hand, he felt his energy flow through him and it felt unsteady. Not much of a surprise if he somehow just escaped and found his way here to this room unknowingly, the drugs could still be in his system. He looked sideways through the pipes to find Cui picking up his female. That was it, he had enough of this. He would get the information out of him one way or another, even if it meant wasting his energy on the likes of him.

He sprinted through the pipes, a streak of motion too fast for most to see and appeared before Cui as he was standing. Vegeta didn't allow him time to contemplate what was happening as he pulled back and punched the moron in the face, sending him soaring backwards landing in the boiling pool of water, and as he left, Vegeta grabbed the female around the neck and hoisted her up before him, smirking as she wheezed, tears filling her blue... no, yellow eyes. Her small hands wrapped around his wrist, but her kittenish claws didn't break his skin even though she looked to be putting all her effort into it. He started to laugh, this jackal-bitch was a joke.

"Let her go!" Cui roared, jumping from the boiling water.

Vegeta stopped laughing, holding her off to the side so he could see the indigo-alien and tilted his head. Confused as to how he didn't have a single burn on him... there was no way he got his ki up in time to protect him... There was also the little tidbit that Cui was dripping wet.

He gave him a dark smirk anyway, cruelly shaking the female a little. "Imagine that, Cui has actually attached himself to someone..."

"If you kill her, Vegeta, you will get nothing from me." The alien finally lowered into his stance.

Vegeta frowned, starting to get really baffled by all these changes Cui had undergone. "Your stance is off..."

"It is not, you are just not seeing things right, Vegeta." The image of a tall, tailless Saiyan with familiar hair and a ridiculous orange outfit flashed in his mind. Vegeta blinked and it was gone. "Let her go, Vegeta. I'm serious... you kill her, no matter what you do you will get nothing from me."

Vegeta shifted his gaze to the female, wondering what was so damn special about her... she certainly wasn't the most... All thoughts ceased as his eyes met crystal blue, staring at him with fear. He held the woman, not the jackal-witch and something inside him was upset that she was like this and more importantly he was the one doing this to her. He shook his head, obviously she was trying to ensnare him again and he would not fall for it. He was really getting tired of both of their games.

"Fine. Catch." Without warning he threw her at the boiling water, knowing that it would kill her for him as he charged the distracted Cui.

Grabbing his shoulders, Vegeta kneed him again in the gut before elbowing him in the back. As the moron was falling forward, he did a round house and kicked him with enough force to carry him past the boiling pool of water where he landed on the metal floor and slid back a ways. With this all happening in a matter of seconds, the woman hit the water just after he kicked Cui to the other side, and before he could think to move the boiling water sprayed up and splashed him. Only... it wasn't even close to being scorching. In fact, it was freezing against his skin.

All around him he saw the flash of green, the yellow to his right and trees to his left, before him a pool and the blue-haired woman sinking to the bottom of it. Her light-aqua hair floated all around her like the rays of some blue bursting super nova, and before he truly thought about it, he found himself diving in after her... Something that felt like his nature reacted, taking control for that second and spurring him on to save her. Next thing he knew he was breaching the surface of the boiling water that wasn't so boiling hot with the woman in his arms coughing the water out of her lungs. Why did he just do that? The jackal-witch was just tricking him... enchanting him to see things that weren't there, his nature should know this more than anything. Or maybe this was all just one huge fucked up dream. If his subconscious was trying to tell him something, it sure was going about it in a roundabout way.

Vegeta levitated both of them out of the water, staring at her wide azure eyes as she caught her breath. Her left arm hung limp and he dimly recognized that her shoulder was dislocated from him shoving her into the ground, but other than that and some hidden gash in her hair she looked perfectly fine. He could smell her fear, could see it now on her face, but something kept her from screaming bloody murder at him and lashing out. His feet touched the ground, making sure to keep Cui in his line of sight. Dream or not, he really didn't feel like getting caught off guard again.

"Vegeta?" the woman whispered, hesitant.

_Her voice_... Why was he dreaming this? There was no uncertainty now, he was in a dream. He could remember everything perfectly clear. Escaping, the crash, and then the weeks spent here. The reason he was in a hot steaming room with a boiling standing pool of water was because of that damn fever he couldn't shake. Why he was fighting Cui and some strange alien female who turned into Bulma was far beyond him though. He was also pretty sure Cui turned into Kakarot and this room turned into the backyard. But why? Why would he dream this?

His vision suddenly went hazy, the sharp pain returning in his brain and he let go of her legs... setting her down on her feet before he backed away clutching his head. He dug his fingers into his hair, feeling his ki rise and fall, rise and fall, over and over. One second he was hotter than ever before, then he was hot and cold. How was that possible? How could someone feel like they were burning up from a fever and then freezing to death at the same time? His skin prickled with phantom sensations and he could swear he was hearing things. Whispers. Screams. His legs gave out and he fell to his hands and knees, growling as he squeezed his eyes shut from the waves of conflicting sensations.

"Vegeta... what is wrong? Just tell me!" She cried out, voice shaking with pain, fear and concern. He looked up when heard her take a step forward, holding her left arm to her.

"_Stop, Bulma!_" _"Monkey..."_ _"Your majesty..." _Vegeta's eyes snapped to the new rough voice that was familiar to him, then there was the dreaded higher pitched one that haunted him since he was a child, and the fish-bastard.

Bardock... No, it was Freeza. No! It was that damn fish-alien-bastard. He was unsure what to believe anymore as even his nature was bewildered by all the sensory inputs overloading him just then. He forced himself to his feet and backed away, upper lip flaring up and he gave a feral growl of warning. Sight... smell... taste... sounds... everything and anything to do with touch. All of it was fucked up. Everything was always changing. On top of this he felt like he was being backed into a corner by this newcomer who he could somehow tell had a lot more power than Cui... or was it Kakarot?

"_Boy._" "_Pet._" The alien-bastard simply smiled as the other two called out to him, all stepping forward towards him. He stumbled back, the phantom feelings making it difficult to stay coordinated, but he managed to stay on his feet. "_You need to stop this._" Bardock pleaded, but with a strong tone while the other two both said, "_You can't run from me."_

Vegeta lowered into his defensive stance and hissed, "Stay back if you know what is good for you."

It was hard to think clearly with all the ruckus and wayward input from his senses, but he was starting to think his dream was warning him that his blood sickness was not the only thing inflicting him still. _The chip..._ Had they removed it when he short-circuited it? Probably not. Freeza had been livid when Vegeta miraculously overpowered the unbeatable chip that had worked for over a year with no issues. Well none that he knew of, but the head scientist and the fish-alien had known of the issues and had been working to fix it. In the end it was Freeza's own fault for accidently picking a planet that had a hidden Saiyan base on it and his nature had picked up on their mental links, giving him all the willpower that had been stolen from him to overcome the damned chip. Never again would he accidently destroy a base and feel all those lives screaming across the link as they blinked out of existence. It had been the most sickening feeling he had ever felt and it had confused him at the time given he had been too far away to feel those on Planet Vegeta die. It had been worse learning later what it all meant.

So was this his subconscious? His nature warning him that the chip -though defective and far out of the reach of Freeza and his lackeys- alone could still haunt him and take his will from him? _Damn it, will I ever be free of him?_ His thoughts rattled in his head, joining the chaos.

"_I won't hurt you, boy._" "_Oh, and you're going to stop me, my pet?_" "_You forget who took your will? I can do it again with a mere thought._" Again the three people in one entity walked forward. "_Calm down, your body can't handle the ki..._" "_You should know better than that by now, worthless monkey, that you can never beat me._" "_Go ahead, attack and seal your fate._"

Vegeta shook his head and gritted his teeth, wincing. A strange ringing in his ears started and grew with each second. If it was Bardock then he should know better than to push him... If it was really the other two then of course they would come after him. But then again, why did he care? It was just a dream.

"You will not control me again," his voice rumbled deep from his throat, sounding more and more like an animal.

"Ha! How will you stop me?" "_Shit Vegeta, I'm not Free-_" The sound of his mentor's voice vanished as before him stood the fish-alien-bastard who did this to him and the images of the other two also disappeared, leaving only his haughty smiling face . "You couldn't stop me before, what makes you think this time will be any different, Vegeta?"

Vegeta's fear rose. He could smell it himself through all the other false scents. It disgusted him, but he could not help it. This fiend took away everything. All those things Vegeta would never lower himself and his own pride to do had been done in that year and a half. Raping, torturing children, eating victims... _alive_. That was only a small part of the rap sheet Freeza racked up as he played the monkey Prince. Almost like one of those avatars he heard Bulma briefly mention when describing video games once. His rage suddenly overwhelmed the fear as his fight or flight (which for a Saiyan was only fight) response kicked in. He had to kill this alien. Kill him before he could take anyone else's will from them. Even if this was all a dream, he had to beat this shadow in his mind and stop him from haunting him like Freeza. One crazed lunatic in his head was enough.

The alien must have sensed the change in him because he was the first to move, flying toward him from the other side of the pool of... only the gods knew what it was... Vegeta blocked the elbow aimed at his neck, then the obvious knee to his stomach and the attack that knee was supposed to cover up. He let the fish-bastard attack again and again, blocking every move as he got a feel for the way he fought. Somewhere in the back of his mind he recognized the style as something he already knew... but he was far too gone to make the further connection to who it was. Knowing the style, however, he abruptly caught his attacker's punch after moving his head to the side, and using it as leverage he brought his elbow into his enemy's solar plexus before continuing with a back fist to his face.

Vegeta then took the fish-bastard's couple seconds of shock and grabbed his arm with his other hand, turned into him, and threw him over his shoulders with enough force to send him headlong into those pipes that were looking more like trees than anything else. Before he could charge after his enemy and finish him off, though, someone else attacked him suddenly from behind. He just barely managed to bring his arm up to block a kick to his head before letting this new combatant get a few hits in to see his style. It didn't matter who the guy was, if he was on that alien's side then he was Vegeta's enemy too. He blocked a few more pathetically weak attacks from the faceless, nameless being, finding all of them to be humorously slow and hardly worth the effort. But perhaps it couldn't hurt to toy with the fish-bastard's friend?

And so Vegeta did, punching the idiot who decided to join a fight he was obviously outclassed in, back and forth, up and down. He was, of course, pulling all his punches and hits. The guy would be no fun to him dead. But there was no denying that he was feeling each one and probably wondering what the fuck he got himself into.

So focused he was on tormenting this new opponent, Vegeta forgot in his hazy, blood-raged, and sensory-overloaded state that the fish-bastard would not be down for the count forever. No, he didn't remember this would-be fatal mistake until he himself was flying head-over-end into the pool with such a force that he cracked the bottom of it slightly. He looked up from below the silvery surface, some strange chemicals burning his eyes and he growled with rage, bubbles escaping to the surface. He surged up high into the sky, water trailing below him falling back into the pool.

After blinking the stinging chemicals from his eyes, he then locked onto his prime target, ignoring the now unconscious friend of his enemy. _Guess I didn't pull back enough; feeble weak moron should have stayed out of it to begin with._ He snorted before he started to charge up a ki blast in his hand... only to find that it was more difficult than it should have been to form the small ball of energy. He pushed it though, managing to gather enough for almost a basketball sized orb of light. He was frustrated, however, to find that he was breathing so heavily and that... his heart hurt of all things.

Whatever, the energy was collected and he threw it at the alien he loathed almost if not more than Freeza. The ball of energy took him by surprise, but for reasons Vegeta couldn't grasp he didn't simply dodge it. It was going infuriatingly slow for some unknown cause... giving him ample time to move out of the way. Instead he stood his ground, flaring his ki up, yelling at he caught it and threw it back up into the sky harmlessly. Why would he do that? It didn't make any sense to Vegeta.

Yet then, he shouldn't care. If the fish-bastard wanted to protect the scenery so badly... Vegeta would gladly oblige him in his quest. He went to charge another ball of ki, but instead of one basketball-sized orb he formed one in each hand the size of baseballs. He wasn't about to make one any bigger than that, comprehending that something was horribly wrong when he did and that it drained far too much of his strength to make it. His enemy was yelling at him anxiously, but it was no use, Vegeta couldn't hear anything over the ringing, screaming, and whirlwind of other sounds in his head.

He started to fire them off, scattering them all over the place as he tried to make it impossible to get them all... and to his enemy's credit... he managed to actually catch and deflect all of them safely. Vegeta would have continued this far longer than he did, rather amused, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to gather the ki... That and his heart was really starting to hurt, to the point that he almost honestly fell from the sky because he couldn't keep his ki up enough to stay there.

Panting slightly, he slowly lowered to the ground, trying not to alert his enemies to his weakness. He rolled his shoulders when his feet touched down, wanting more than anything to clutch his chest, but he refrained. Before him the fish-bastard breathed far heavier than him -which was a good thing in all things considered. He had to end this now. Enough toying with him. He could feel his own ki drastically fall and if he didn't end it soon then he might actually lose this fight. Something he wasn't about to let happen. This fiend _had_ to die. He would not control him -or anyone else- ever again. Vegeta would see to that.

Vegeta sprang forward, making it seem like he was going to attack head on, then suddenly jumped to one side and instead of punching or kicking, dropped down and swept his opponent's feet out from under him. He followed with an elbow aimed for the alien's stomach, but he rolled out of the way just in time.

Both got to their feet, circling each other, waiting for the other to attack. The fish-bastard lunged forward first, coming in for a punch Vegeta could tell was fake and when he blocked it, his enemy kicked for his knee to knock him off balance. He brought his foot up, blocking with his shin and when he put that foot back down he swiftly did a turn, briefly flashing his back as he did a round house. His antagonist jerked back just in time, but then made the mistake thinking Vegeta would be open. As he came in close Vegeta abruptly hopped to the foot he just kicked with and again showed his back as he back kicked him in the chest, forcing him to stumble backwards. Vegeta followed, not letting him get any ground as he kept the alien on the defense. That didn't mean Vegeta wasn't getting hit. He was, and good ones at that. But as the fighting between them lasted uninterrupted for over six minutes, Vegeta noticed how at the beginning his enemy had been trying to avoid his chest... like he knew Vegeta's chest was screaming at him and was trying not to hurt him. After those six minutes of harsh fighting, the alien started trying to hit his chest... having no more reservation upon realizing that he was not going to win if he kept it up.

It was another thing that only served to confuse Vegeta. Why would this bastard care if he hurt him? He hurt him far worse when he took his free will! He took what little honor Vegeta had left and snuffed it like how a swirling black hole devoured everything around it, leaving a cold empty expanse of space in its place. When he first woke up from the crash, he hadn't remembered everything. His mind hid it all to protect him, but each night he progressively remembered more. First he recalled the rapes... it wasn't until he got this damn fever that he started reliving everything else in any detail.

Would killing him solve any of this? No, probably not. But it sure would make him feel better squashing his head with his foot against the earth.

Vegeta abruptly found himself on his back, sliding, realizing he had gotten ahead of himself. He still had to defeat the guy before he could even think of doing that. Turning the skid into a roll, he popped back up onto his feet before the alien thought he would and attacked, returning the hit as he sent him flying into a pipe tree. Standing straight he walked over to the fish-bastard who slowly got to his hands and knees, spitting up blood before he barely managed to get to his feet. Neither of them had much left, but Vegeta refused to let this... this... he really had no word to describe how ghastly this alien was in his eyes.

He looked up, meeting Vegeta's dark gaze. "You better be ready for the afterlife because you're getting a first class trip there. And who says I'm not generous?" He sneered, "Considering you took away my free will, giving Freeza the chip to ride me around like one of his fucking hovercrafts... I should do far worse than a quick death." Vegeta grunted as he started gathering enough ki to end it all, deciding he really didn't want to dirty his boots over this lowly brute.

He hadn't collected much when a young boy cried out, "Grandpa!"

Followed shortly by a man and woman yelling in unison, "Gohan!"

Vegeta was startled in that it was the first time he could hear someone speak over all the noise in his head in a long while. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see the mop of black hair flying at him and hit him in the back. He fell forward, gasping for air... the kid fell back, knocked unconscious from the force. Muttering a string of curses in multiple languages, he was able to get to his feet... more slowly than before mind you. But still far better off than the fish-bastard.

He turned, glaring at the cataleptic runt, tempted to walk over and break his neck with his foot, but the alien's pleading voice ceased such thoughts, "Please... don't Vegeta."

Vegeta growled, tail lashing. Who was he to ask anything from him? But then that had not been the fish-bastard's voice... or were the ringing and screams interfering with what was really being said again?

"Why not? Why do you even care? Breaking his neck is far better than all the shit Freeza had me do." He turned his back to the boy though, facing his true enemy.

He opened his mouth, going to give a little more detail when someone somehow snuck up on him and... hugged him... with one arm. His breath froze in his throat as the familiar position and her scent hit him. Her breath, like the other day tickled his skin and he could feel her breathing and feel the vibrations of her beating heart.

"You are not a monster, Vegeta. Stop this. Please... don't let them rule you like this."

It was her voice, just like before, hardly above a whisper, that brought the whole illusion down around him. Like he was suddenly dunked in a frigid ice bath and he came up, mind clear... free of all the ramped sensations.

This was _not_ a dream.

He blinked as his vision was freed from the hallucination; a badly beaten Bardock was barely standing before him. With the overload of sensations gone, his ki evaporated just as quickly... leaving him drained and dizzy as he slowly fell to his knees. She did the same, holding him, and he used her as his anchor to keep the craze of mind away. The reality of it crashed down around him. He had almost killed the old man... his mentor... He had hurt the woman badly and had been so close to killing her. Unfortunately it wasn't a question either of what happened. The chip was still there and with the fever it had sparked up to cause these hallucinations and she stopped it. She had been close to stopping it sooner on two occasions if it hadn't been for the clown and Bardock. Why? Why her?

He finally fell to his hands and started coughing... blood. It seemed father and son had a knack for re-breaking his ribs, only this time he could feel fluid fill one. His head still hurt, but he was... himself. She moved to sit next to him, good hand on his back... rubbing. He collapsed fully to the ground, feeling the darkness creeping in... She moved again so that his head was in her lap. He looked up at her, edges of his visions darkening. He could see the blood covering the side of her face from that gash on her head, her other arm still hung limp.

"You are the craziest woman..."His voice trailed off and she smiled at his bewildered words. "Why? Why are you helping me?"

The woman's eyes lit up more. "Because you're not about to..." There was movement all around them, but he was only paying attention to her. "And you're my friend. I promised nothing would hurt you here..."

"Hn, you're doing a wonderful job, woman." His tone was sarcastic, but not harsh.

She chuckled a little. "Well, if someone had brought up this chip before now we might have been able to do something." Sighing, she stroked his hair and he found his eyes closing against his will. "It must be really small... and really advanced if my father did not see it with the scans. I thought you said no one has the knowledge of chips."

He hesitated before replying, "No one does, this... race... came from nowhere. I didn't recognize them, they-"

Vegeta was interrupted when Bardock suddenly collapsed, passing out. He opened his eyes a little and they both looked at the older comatose Saiyan lying face first in the worn grass. She laughed suddenly, finding some form of amusement in it, and he just stared at her. _This woman is insane..._ But he did find himself smirking a little. So much for the old man being even with his power level... he couldn't wait to finally be healed; his power was going to be incredible.

He found his eyes closing again as he, too, gave into nothingness...

~~~~.~-~.~~~~

_Damn... damn! lol I love writing fighting scenes! Hopefully that makes up for the lateness of the last chapter... and tediousness? Next chapter won't show the whole fight from everyone else's point of view -since you basically get it all here- but it will cover the important parts and then other things not seen. All in all some more action and a few things better explained. Fun stuff!_

_Let me know what you guys think of Vegeta's memory/hallucination. And who is this alien-fish-bastard? And yes I left his name out on purpose since he didn't overhear it. Also I kind of like saying it, makes me laugh. What about the chip? Crazy... honestly I would hate being trapped somewhere in the depths of my mind while someone took my body for a year and a half joy-ride, let alone Freeza. *Shivers* At any rate, review! And thanks again to the six that did and all those that have reviewed before._

_Beta'd by LPphreek_


	23. Removed Update 2




	24. The Reality

_Woot finals done and now I get to write/read/play video games for a whole month. ;D Also got seven more reviews to go before this story reaches 200 reviews and eleven more to have 100 favs (got 104 alerts). Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. lol Anyway, thanks to all that reviewed this last time around and hey JonnyBoy113 you should write that story anyways, could never have enough B/V stories or DBZ AUs!_

- 22 -

The Reality

**30min before noon that same day**

ChiChi watched her little boy go through the motions of the first kata she had learned when she first starting training with her father. It amazed her how quickly he was picking it up and how flawless it was. It was like he was born already knowing it and just needed to be reminded. _Thanks to his alien genes no doubt._ She sighed a little at the thought and looked out of the corner of her eye at her husband who was sparring with his father. Only she wouldn't really call it just tha-

She cringed as Goku slammed into the grass face first and took a few seconds to get to his hands and knees, wiping the blood from a split lip, but other than that looking no worse for it as he jumped back up and attacked at a speed she could just barely make out. It amazed her how strong he was. She lived with him -had even seen him fight Piccolo- but since having Gohan she never once watched him train. In a way it made her rather sad. The couple of months before she realized she was pregnant they had been training together almost constantly; he tried trying to teach her even some of the ki things, saying that she did have enough energy only that she needed to harness it. She knew, now having her eyes open and actually thinking about it, that in those two months with him he had been far more open with her than any other time leading to this point. In a way she had given him a reason not to be open with her, not that she was giving him an excuse or anything...

But waking up that one fateful morning, sicker than any other time she could remember, had put an end to them training and spending time like that together... Because shortly after that the hormones started kicking in and the simple realization that she was carrying a child made her think about the future, about the kind of mother she would be. She wanted to be the mother her mother would have been. With a child of her own to think of she looked back and realized how dangerous her childhood and Goku's childhood was; running around the globe, beating bad guys that were better left to adults and saving the day. For the first time, she had wished that her father had pushed her to study more instead of training her to fight... had been the parent she needed him to be... This whole time she was thinking that time had run out on her, but she was damn sure going to be pushing her little boy to become something for himself. To give him the life she could never have...

Only problem was... she had pushed too hard. Had gone from one extreme to the other in her quest to be the best mother she could be, failing to take into account that there were more things in life than being successful. She had known this once... but learning she was going to have a baby had made her forget all that, her maternal instincts kicking in to overdrive. What more was that the memory of her time with Goku before that fateful day had been hidden under all the events that transpired after. The pregnancy from hell... the close calls and then the joy of truly holding _their_ child. All of this covered up those precious moments before, memories she desperately held onto now...

Goku was thrown into the pool next to her, splashing water everywhere and startling her from her thoughts momentarily. She didn't make any attempt to hide that she was watching as he lifted himself from the pool, shaking his head like some mutt to free the water from his hair before looking up. Their eyes met briefly, but he quickly looked away and flew back to Bardock. ChiChi bit the inside of her cheek as she looked down at the ground, eyes watering again. She never realized how much his eyes used to say... It was like he was turning into Bardock with the way he was keeping what he felt from them, looking emotionless... _What if he becomes so emotionless that he turns into that ass Vegeta?_ Of course that was just silly. Goku under it all was still a kind, caring man and Vegeta... well... obviously wasn't.

She still hated knowing that as far as her husband was concerned she really hadn't noticed that much about him. With everything else, nothing ever escaped her, but for some reason the man she loved had... She needed to apologize, needed to at least acknowledge that he hadn't totally been a recluse from her and only pretending; that she was sorry for what she said and in part how she reacted. Of course she wasn't completely regretful for how she reacted; he had kept so much from her and while she didn't really give him any reason to be open with her that didn't mean he shouldn't have at least tried. In other words that meant he wasn't completely forgiven. But it took two to make their relationship and she wasn't as innocent as she once thought in all of this.

They were going to have to work at it. She was going to have to learn who he was and learn to accept and love that. And he was going to have to get over whatever fear he had to be open with her. Right now she felt like she was in love with a stranger and had been sharing her bed with one this whole time. She could not exactly put words to how much that honestly unnerved her.

Then there was the little issue with what Vegeta had said the other day... Okay, so it wasn't so little, but she was trying to not let her voice start up again and accidently make more out of it than it really was. She still wasn't sure if it was even true or if the awful Saiyan prince was just trying to start something. _'I was wondering what would finally push you over... and, she is the key. Am I right, clown?' _His words came back to her quick enough, echoing in her mind. _'You already have a mate... and yet you are showing the response of a Saiyan protecting one...'_

ChiChi shook the voice from her head realizing Gohan was done and waiting for her to say something. "Good job, baby. You've just about mastered it... Why don't you go inside get cleaned up and start that worksheet?" Seeing him suddenly look sad that they were done, she felt a little bad so she added, "Maybe tomorrow we can start on something else and go until an hour after lunch?"

He beamed, excited. "Really, Mommy?"

She smiled a little and nodded, kneeling as he came over and brushed his unruly black hair from his face. "Yes, so be a good boy and do a good job for me."

He nodded happily, bolting inside without another word. She looked after him; seeing him so happy made her happy, but it also pained her. All this time she'd been so strict with him, so focused on studies since he was three. He hardly knew what it was like to be a real kid, which was evident by how much older he acted. Her mother had never been strict, had never hindered the wonder and imagination of a child. Sure she wouldn't have ever let ChiChi do all that she had done as a kid, but she wouldn't have locked her away inside, forced day in-and-out to study. And for someone who prided herself on being the best mother, learning that she wasn't really stung. She needed to be more balanced... give him the education he needed to be successful, but allow him the time to be... a kid, to dream and imagine.

Sighing, she stood. The thoughts about what Vegeta said came back to her then. Sure, they upset her. He was implying that Goku had more feelings for Bulma than he let on... Truthfully, she hadn't really seen any evidence of that. Even yesterday when he was defensive of Bulma... she was family to him, his sister and best friend. She had seen others do far worse in her opinion... so maybe for Saiyans it was a lot, but for humans it was just about right. Another reason she wasn't huffing mad with her face turning red and steam coming out of her ears, demanding someone tell her what was really going on was that Bulma clearly harbored no such feelings. The other day being with her, hearing the stories she and Bunny told her... Yes, she loved him, but she didn't _love_ him like that. It was actually kind of funny listening to her talk as if Goku was still a little boy. It was like she didn't even see him as a man completely, that he would always be that little boy who was curious about everything.

ChiChi looked up from the ground when she heard Bardock say, "I've taught you all I can today, Goku. I'll be inside if you need me..." Goku nodded as both of them touched down on the ground. "Take a small break, will you? I don't need two cubs with the mentality of training until they are almost dead."

Goku chuckled a little. "You don't have to worry about that, Bardock. I know my limits and that pushing that far does more damage than good."

He grunted, "Wish he would listen..."

Bardock continued muttering under his breath as he went inside and ChiChi looked from him to Goku, who sighed and sat down in the grass, relaxing as his father had suggested. He lay back, putting his arms behind his head and looked up at the sky, and it reminded ChiChi of those two months after they got married, having seen him do it countless times after training. If she was going to apologize, now was the best time. But she was frozen there, scared of making everything worse. If he was just the Goku she knew, she would know how to approach him... but he was a mystery to her now. When did she become such a-a... scaredy-cat? She used to be a woman who would look anything in the eye and stare it down. At the tournament five years ago, she walked right up to him, tapped him on the shoulder and said hi... All she had to do was tell him she was sorry; that she still very much wanted him and that they would have to work at it...

ChiChi stood there for a few minutes, trying to build up her courage to talk to him and was about to go when Mrs. Briefs came out of the house.

"Hey, ChiChi dear," the older woman called out as she walked over to her. She stopped a few feet from her, smiling. "Bulma called earlier asking if Teddy, you, and I would help her with something at the Capsule Corp. building."

ChiChi blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, she said to think of it as your first job helping her out with the Expo. Is that okay?" The raven-haired woman noticed the older one glance at her husband, clearly knowing she may have interrupted something.

Who was she kidding... she wasn't ever going to go over there and talk to him. She smiled a little. "Yes, and I'm excited to see the company building."

"Okay, well we need to leave soon, dear." She hesitated, looking back to ChiChi, "You good to go now?" ChiChi nodded and the other woman turned, starting to walk to the back door before calling out to Goku and Vegeta, "Lunch will be an hour or so late, you two. There's stuff in the fridge if you need a snack."

"I'll wait, thanks Bunny."

ChiChi started to follow, but stopped upon hearing what Goku said, unbelieving what she just heard. _Did he just say he would wait?_ It was like the impossible happened, but then she suddenly remembered that one time they had to save her father from roasting alive from that magickal flame before her wedding. He had been angry that the other-worldly woman wouldn't help them and when she offered him some of the noodles she had been eating he slapped them from her hand, saying he wasn't hungry... Maybe it wasn't so impossible...

She shook her head, quickly walking after Mrs. Briefs again, not wanting to be left behind and bring attention to herself.

.~-~.

Goku jerked awake from his after-lunch nap when the sharp increase of ki sparked across his awareness. He groaned, suddenly remembering the soreness of his body as the pain rippled through him and thought that perhaps it wasn't the best idea to let himself lay down and relax after the beating Bardock put him through. But that was quickly forgotten as the high fluctuating ki peeked again only to disappear. Confused he looked around. _Is Raditz here already?_That couldn't be right. They had at least one more week... and Bardock said earlier this morning that Tash had managed to somehow slow his pod down. Who knew how much more time they would have with that, but is certainly couldn't be Raditz.

"What's up, Goku?" Bulma asked with a concerned look on her face having noticed his abrupt awakening as she sat with his son at the table.

He was about to tell her that he didn't know, but when the ki spiked again even higher, he held his hand up to tell her to remain quiet for a second. The energy disappeared once more, too quickly for him to see where it was coming from so he closed his eyes to concentrate. How was it possible for someone to be as strong as him or higher even, and then have it suddenly not be there? With his concentration increased he could hear the mumbling. Low and pained as it was he couldn't understand it, but something about it set him on edge. And when the ki spiked his eyes snapped open and looked to where he knew Vegeta was sleeping against a tree. It was Vegeta, there was no doubt about it now. Not with the way the older Saiyan was twitching ever so slightly, clearly having some sort of nightmare.

Goku shivered recalling his own nightmares from the night before. How real and horrifying those dreams had felt... It couldn't simply be chance that the prince was having them as well, especially when Goku had never dreamed such things before. Were they Vegeta's? Where they his... memories? He wasn't sure what was more shocking: that these were his nightmares or that these were his real life. It was frightening to knowsuch brutality was actually out there in the universe, and having seen pieces of it, he was starting to understand the unruly Saiyan better.

Rising to his feet, his own concern grew, unsure what to do. Should he get Bardock? Or could he just... carefully wake him? He didn't want to escalate the problem by startling the other Saiyan accidently. Not only could that hurt, but it could prove to be rather fatal. He didn't have the option of death, not with Raditz coming. But considering what the content of those dreams could be, Goku really didn't see how he couldn't startle him. He glanced to Bulma and his son, the former having stood after seeing his reaction. Her own eyes were on Vegeta having followed his eyes to him, and her brow was pinched with concern. He needed to get them away. He would never forgive himself if he let anything happen to either of them. But seeing the look in Bulma's eyes, he realized that perhaps it was too late to get her to leave.

As the ki spiked, his eyes widened noticing it was drastically increasing since the first few that caught his attention and it lingered longer before dropping to a level that was actually detectable. Also the peeks were increasing in frequency... If it kept up at the rate it was going he was going to be as strong if not stronger than Bardock.

Striding quickly to Bulma and Gohan, he kept his eyes on the older Saiyan. "Bulma, take Gohan inside and get Bardock."

"Something's wrong with Vegeta?" It was more of a question of what was wrong, not if, and she turned her gaze on him, pinning him there with a look that told him she wasn't about to do as he said.

Frowning, he shifted uncomfortably. "His ki keeps jumping, then falls, only to jump higher. At this rate only Bardock will be able to... stop him from doing anything."

Her brow rose with that looking to her Saiyan houseguest before turning her attention to Gohan as she knelt down. "Gohan, can you do me a favor, bud?" Noticing something was wrong from both of the adults' stances and their faces, he nodded his head. "Good, go find your mother and my mother and have them get Bardock with you... okay?" He glanced between the two, unsure what was going on, before running inside.

Goku frowned as the door closed behind his son. "I don't want you out here, Bulma. It's too dangerous."

She rolled her eyes as they started to slowly walk towards Vegeta. "I understand, Goku. But you know nothing about his complication, which I'm suspecting is causing this... If I can just get him to calm down..." Her voice trailed off as they stopped two yards from the hurt prince, both able to hear the words he mumbled better and the way his body flinched.

"Hoc... non potest accidere." His hands were clenched to the point that they drew blood and both Bulma and Goku shivered at how the words instilled so much fear in them. "Non... non meam voluntatem a me."

Before Goku could even think to pull her back, Bulma closed the gap to Vegeta and knelt down. At first she didn't touch him, not wanting to startle him as she whispered, "Vegeta..." When nothing happened she cautiously moved to put her hand on his shoulder. "Wake up; everything is ok-" She jerked her hand back as if burned as she hissed, "Shit... Goku, he's burning up."

He frowned, remembering only one time when he had a fever. It hadn't been good. "Bulma... I don't think you being so close is a good-"

She ignored him as her hand touched Vegeta's face. "Vegeta, come on... wake up. Everything will be okay." Again she got no answer and she moved closer, letting her hand trail down to his neck to check his pulse. Bulma shook her head, finding that she couldn't count it with it going so fast. Gently she pulled him away from the old tree and rested him on the ground. "Goku, you think you can help me carry him to the pool?"

He shifted unsure, before stepping closer, and as gently as possible lifted him from the ground. He was startled to find that Bulma was right... it was like he was on fire. They needed to do something and the pool was the best bet, but he was worried it would startle him too much. Maybe if he reached him telepathically... try to let him know and calm him down. Thinking about it now, he probably should have contacted Bardock that way, but it was a little late now.

He stopped halfway to the pool and set Vegeta down, and with Bulma's confused look, he sighed, "Hold on, I'm going to try and reach him to let him know what we are about to do..." As her look grew more bewildered he added, "I guess... Saiyans can communicate with our minds." He shrugged. "Whatever it is I know it works because Bardock has talked to me without actually... speaking..."

"Okay... just be careful, will you?"She squeezed his hand before turning her attention back to Vegeta and knelt beside him.

Goku stood there, looking down at the older Saiyan before closing his eyes. Wondering how in the world he was supposed to do this. _Maybe if I just reach out to his ki source..._ His eyes snapped open when he felt the outer ragged barriers of the prince's mind. That was interesting. He wondered if it was strictly other Saiyans he could do this with or if humans were close enough but decided to figure that out another time as he pushed forward.

_"Vegeta... can you hear me?"_ The older Saiyan stilled a little, but Goku had a feeling that was more because of Bulma stroking the side of his head than Goku trying to contact him. He pushed the barrier a little more. _"Vegeta, it's Goku. You're having a nightmare, wak-"_

Before Goku could even realize what was happening, Vegeta's barrier suddenly opened and latched onto his mind, pulling him in.

_Light flashed beyond his closed lids as pain racked his entire body and every muscle tensed, released, and tensed again. It was one of the worst imaginable pains he had ever felt. Dimly he could hear that there were others talking... but it was difficult to concentrate on them. He was finally able to gain some ground as he used those who were talking to steady himself, and he was so close to finding a way to block it all out when a new sensation, a flame, crossed his skin. Gasping for air, his thoughts left him. He wanted to scream, but something kept him from doing so._

Bulma gasped when Goku suddenly fell unconscious on the ground next to her and she went to him. "Shit... Goku, I told you to be careful!" Feeling that his temperature was normal but his heart rate was too fast to read like Vegeta's, she guessed they must be tied in some way. "Maybe if I put some distance between them..."

That of course was easier said than done with Goku being so massive. Grunting and cursing as she went, she managed to lift Goku up by his arms and started to yank. She was only able to drag him a yard and a half before she collapsed exhausted. Honestly, she was surprised she was able to get him that far away. Catching her breath she knelt next to her best friend and shook him.

"Goku, come on, bud." Gently she slapped his face, hoping to get some sort of response out of him.

When she got nothing she sat back on her butt, wondering what in the world she was supposed to do now with two unconscious Saiyans and one of them... She eyed the small floating rocks that had started lifting off the ground. One of them was about to get really deadly. She may not be able to feel power levels, but even she knew the telltale signs that a massive level of ki was present. She really hoped Bardock knew what to do...

.~-~.

Bardock looked over the schematics, trying to figure out what in the world they were missing to make the new communication system operational. Across the table the doctor was rubbing his mustache as he did the same thing with his own copies. For the last few days they had spent their time after lunch until dinner trying to get it functional, but right when they figured one component out it only brought up more issues. Sighing, he scratched the back of his head, hoping that Bulma would find something with her copies in between helping Gohan with his worksheets. If not... then he was going to have to just continue using the scouter, which really wasn't so bad, so much as he was really hoping they could use this. It was something the Saiyans needed and it would help the Earthlings' case when he went back not empty handed.

He was so focused on the work before him that he actually jumped when the door to the lab burst open and Gohan, his mother, and the elder Briefs woman rushed in. The pale looks on their faces was enough to make a shiver go down his spine with fear, wondering what had happened to make such looks cross their faces. ChiChi had started talking the second she entered the room, but her words were too frantic and fast for him to make much out of them before the shaking started. He rushed forward, unnoticed by anyone in the room until he was between the two women and Gohan, steadying them before they tumbled to the hard concrete and swiftly picked all of them up, jumping out of the way before one of the overhead lights could crash down over them. He set them near the doctor who had managed to remain where he sat at the table.

"Oh my..." Dr. Briefs looked around a little worried as more of the lights came crashing down.

Fortunately where he and now the others were there was no lights exactly over their heads, but Bardock was forced to use his ki as a shield of sorts to protect them from the glass that crashed from the table and floor beside them. With ChiChi passing out from the sudden fright of it all and Gohan grabbing his leg terrified, only the older woman seemed to be relatively calm.

Bardock turned to Mrs. Briefs, asking, "What in all the galaxy is going on?"

"Gohan came in... saying there was some problem with Vegeta and that we had to get you." The woman eyed the falling towers of papers and folders that became mixed in with all the glass as she held onto the bolted down table to stay standing.

"Something wrong with Vegeta?" he muttered, puzzled before closing his eyes and concentrating.

Sensing ki was surprisingly rather hard for him... he was however able to get suppressing it down easily enough. That is when he sensed it: a ki he hadn't felt before and yet was familiar surged painfully across his mind. His eyes snapped open, able to feel it now without closing his eyes. How could he not, it was as strong as he was powered up... if not stronger. But how was that possible? From the glimpse he got from the folder the boy shouldn't even be able to control ki, not with the enzymes needed to control ki being blocked.

He gave the doctor a deathly serious look. "Vegeta can't control ki can he?"

Dr. Briefs paled a little with the look the older Saiyan was giving him, and coughed his throat clear before answering, "No, no... he can control it if something accidently triggers his fight response, but I would imagine that it would be rather sporadic most of the time and will terribly hurt him in the end... could even kill him." He paused, glancing at the mess and the shaking ground before studying Bardock. "Is that what this is? The lad has powered up for some reason or another?"

"Yes, and he's not controlling it well... clearly..." He nodded to the chaotic mess around him. "When I powered up to full level I was able to control it so it would not damage anything, but now that you mention sporadic... I can feel that while high it also takes irregular dips and jumps. How bad is this for him?"

"Exceedingly horrible... I-I made something though- oh no..." His brow creased with concern as he started over to a fridge, managing to stay balanced with the cat perched on his shoulder wide-eyed through it all. Opening the door, even Bardock could see clearly that most of the glass containers inside were broken and dripping down, making a good-old mess of things. "I had something for the lad to help him, but now I don't..." He looked back to Bardock concerned. "If you don't stop him there is a very good chance the lad could kill himself without a way for us to reset his heart and body... I could use the defibrillator... hmm." He rubbed his mustache after closing the fridge and using it to remain on his feet.

"Merda!" Bardock cursed in Saiyan.

Gently he sat ChiChi on the floor, propped up against the table. Then he turned to Gohan, trying to get the child off his leg and having mild difficulty... he was rather strong for someone his age. "It's okay, Gohan. Everything will be alright; I just need you to watch over your mother. Can you be a big man and do that for me?" Swallowing, eyes still wide with fright, Gohan nodded and stood next to his mother's unconscious body. "Good. I'll be back in no time."

Before the doctor or his wife could even blink, Bardock was over by the back door and went to open it. Only... the blasted thing wouldn't budge. It was then he noticed the huge slab of metal over the door. Lowering into a powerful stance and he punched it only to feel like his hand would break. His eyes widened, seeing hardly a dent in the substance. In all his years he had not come across any material that could stand up against him... Why now? He growled, frustrated, and ran a hand through his spiky hair before fisting it. If he could power up then perhaps he could tear through the walled door, but in such a confined space he would hurt the Briefs, ChiChi, and Gohan. He couldn't do that.

As he tried to figure out what to do the ground stopped shaking and he glanced around at his surroundings before turning to the doctor again. "How do I get this door open?"

"Oh-um... I'll be right over there, I have to enter a key co- ohhh," the old man gasped when Bardock was suddenly there beside them and then he was suddenly by the door. "Well, that certainly saves time with me not picking through that mess. Let's see here."

The doctor took a screw driver he always kept handy in his pocket and went to pop the lid to the hidden control panel off and spoke while he worked with the wires, "Sorry about that, Bardock... Goku once blew a hole in my lab and I wanted to make sure nothing could do that again."

Bardock grunted and may have even chuckled if not under the current circumstances. _He certainly succeeded in the task... _He wasn't even sure if he could break through fully powered up. With nothing better to do he reached out to Goku, his mind touching his and the connection snapped to life.

_"What's going on out there?" _He tried to keep his voice neutral, but couldn't help letting some of his anger, frustration and concern through as it rattled through his son's head and startled him.

Goku gulped, staring at Vegeta. _What a monstrous power... I can hardly wrap my head around it. _He held Bulma closer to him, trying to keep from being fearful... knowing the other Saiyan could smell it, but was failing horribly. Then he realized that Bardock had asked him something. _"Vegeta was having a nightmare or something... I think he still thinks he's in it..."_

Bardock frowned, having heard all of Goku's thoughts and was startled by how clear they were. He reached out for Vegeta, but he was met with a wall thicker than anything he had encountered before. _"Shit, I can't reach him. Can you concentrate on everything that happened and show me?"_

Goku mentally groaned, _"I'll try..."_

A wave of information passed through the link between their two minds and Bardock blinked, having the undeniable proof that his son really was holding back from everyone. He was no brilliant genius like Bulma -though the older Saiyan hardly doubted anyone could be like Bulma- but if he was forced to learn more math and science than Bulma had originally taught him, he could actually be above most out there. His son was, however, an amazing tactician in his own right. While he was not fighting anyone in the memories he showed, he was thinking ahead and planning out different strategies for the different outcomes he thought of.

Bardock sighed mentally, _"Don't move. Don't dare speak to him. Don't do anything, Goku. We are working to get this door open and then we'll go from there."_

_"Right..." _he drawled with a nervous mental chuckle.

That was easier said than done. He didn't think Vegeta would just stand there staring at them until they could get the door unlocked... not with the way he was staring right at the two of them, livid. And that Bulma never did the smart thing._Damn it, his erratic power up must have tripped the doc's safety mechanisms..._How the hell was he supposed to keep everything calm?

Bardock couldn't help but be a little amused. _"Yes... I wouldn't want to be in your position, son. Just do what you can."_ With that he temporarily cut the link to concentrate on what was happening before him and not distract his son.

He noticed then that the doctor was cursing. "What's wrong?" Bardock leaned with one arm propped against the wall next to him.

"These damn wires... the lad's power level somehow got into the main electrical circuit for this." Dr. Briefs shook his head. "I don't know if I can open it now without help from the outside..."

The older Saiyan clenched his fist, growling and making Teddy shift his gaze to him briefly, startled by the animalistic sound of it all. He swiftly went back to his work, wishing Bardock wouldn't hover like this. It was making things more difficult. What he wouldn't give for a way to contact Bulma... She was the only one who could help them out of the room. This was definitely something he was going to fix when this was all said and done.

"Is there anything I can do?" Bardock gritted his teeth.

His brow raised a little as he studied the Saiyan before mumbling humorously, "There's nothing you can do unless you carry some kind of communicator that leads directly to my daughter..."

Bardock gave a small smile. "Actually that I can do... hold on."

He ignored the disbelieving look Dr. Briefs gave him while he sought out the link to his son again.

_"Goku, can yo-"_

"What is wrong with you, Vegeta?" Goku's voice and thoughts slammed through the mental link like red-hot iron, preoccupied. "You're on Earth not... wherever you think you are. Snap out of it before you get anyone killed!"

_"Goku? What's going on?"_ Bardock's thoughts were strained with concern and to his surprise Goku pulled him in further, allowing him to see through his eyes.

Before him was Vegeta, glaring at them murderously, and the already daunting look turned more deadly as his eyes narrowed further. He glanced at Bulma next to him... or rather them. It was all quite confusing for both Goku and Bardock. Honestly the older Saiyan had never had this experience before in his life where someone let him in completely. Saiyans were not trusting people and even for life-mates it was hard pressed to allow someone else fully unhindered access like this. Only in dreams was he allowed access, and even then it was only what the fates determined he could see. Did Goku even realize he was doing it?

His grip tightened around Bulma's waist, fearful as Vegeta's dark, menacing eyes studied her. _I can't let him hurt her..._ But what could he do? He was like a fly -no, a gnat- to Vegeta. His power level was so insanely high that he was having trouble wrapping his head around it. Okay... so maybe he was being a little extreme. It was only slightly higher than what Bardock's maximum had been, but that in itself was a frightening thought.

Vegeta's gaze went back to Goku and he snorted, "Who's going to stop me? You, Cui? I think not." The younger Saiyan gulped as the prince lowered into his stance, showing he meant business. "Unless you want me to assist you to the afterlife, I suggest you tell me where he is... now."

_Shit, shit, shit... What the hell am I supposed to do? I say one thing and he hears another. _Goku gritted his teeth, glancing around... looking for anything that could get him out of this but coming up blank. _Who the hell is Cui anyway? I thought Freeza was the ba-_

Bardock tried to separate his mind from his son's, grasping that the cub didn't realize he had latched on to the older Saiyan's. _"Goku, Cui is another soldier who worked under Freeza. But that doesn't matter right now, what does is that I need Bulma to come to this door and get us out."_

_"Bardock?"_ Goku blinked, startled as he finally noticed that there was another's thoughts and voice in his head. He glanced to Bulma who was staring at Vegeta. _"I don't know if us moving is such a good thing right now..."_

_"I understand that, Goku. But the door has it worse than we originally thought and the only way I can get out to help is if she opens it."_

The younger Saiyan cursed mentally. When Vegeta powered up it had been wild, lightning, Earth-shattering... the whole nine-yards. Hell, there was even a tree making a skylight in the west wing of the Briefs home and a new decorative scheme to the back yard with all the uneven earth. Frankly the Briefs were lucky that their pool had not become a new river... yet... But now Vegeta was standing there, the power contained within him, threatening to break free at a moment's notice with a simple flick of his wrist. Goku truly was afraid that if he let her walk away Vegeta would snap and kill her... but if they didn't get that door open they were all pretty much dead anyway...

Seeing something flash in the prince's eyes, Goku knew his time was running out; he had to make a decision and make it fast... But before he could open his mouth to tell Bulma the situation, she determined it was her chance to talk to the murderous Saiyan.

"Please, Vegeta. Really listen to him... he isn't this Cui guy. You are safe in my ba-"

Vegeta snapped as he cut her off, "Cui, tell your whore to be silent before I decide to kill her for fun when I'm done with you."

Bulma stiffened next to Goku; her blue eyes alight with rage. He didn't even get a chance to think about stopping her when she snapped back defensively as she stepped towards the volatile Saiyan, "I'm not a whore, asshole." He grabbed her arm, fear for her safety replacing all other thoughts as the dark prince focused his gaze on her again. "Let me fucking go, Goku! I don't care if he's hurt. I'm not going to let him insult me like that!"

"Bulma..." he whispered, mouth dry. All thoughts of what Bardock wanted were gone from his mind as he tried to figure out a way to deflate this horrible situation.

Bardock pulled away from Goku's thoughts, slamming the wall back up in his own mind and separated them before he started cursing in every language he knew. There was no way Bulma could help them now. He had to admit that it was slim at best that Vegeta would have let her leave before, but now that she had gained his full undivided attention... _Blasted girl! Now is not the time to open that mouth of yours!_

The doctor looked at him out of the corner of his eye, light lavender brow rising with interest. He was curious not only at what had set him off, but by all the languages.

"You need to get this door open _now_ before your daughter gets herself killed," the older Saiyan all but growled out.

"I'm doing what I can, Bardock. But I need-"

"Yes, yes..." he fumed, his careful hold on his more blunt ruthless Saiyan nature slipping, "I know what you need, but Bulma can't come to the door because she is currently running her mouth at a hallucinating, fever ridden Saiyan and unless you have any other ideas he will tear her limb from limb before disemboweling her and roasting everything in a hundred mile radius."

"Oh, well that isn't good," he muttered calmly as if someone had just told him that it was raining on one of his golf days. He rubbed his mustache, pausing in his work on the panel to think.

Bardock could not put words to how frustrating the human man was being right then. _How can he be so calm? Does he not realize the implications of what I'm saying?_ If he didn't know better he would say that the man was an idiot, but of course that was furthest from the truth.

He proved his intelligence when he offered, "What about that scouter of yours? I may be able to hack into the system... of course it will be difficult with it not being my main field and all, but I'm sure I can-"

Bardock didn't need to hear any more as he surged forward, going back to the table and grabbing his scouter before returning in a few seconds with it held out for the doctor. "Here... do whatever you need to do to get this fucking door open."

Dr. Briefs nodded, his face finally taking on a serious look as he took the scouter and put it over his eye and started to toy with it. As he worked, he asked, "How do you know what's happening out there?"

With nothing better to do the older Saiyan had started to pace, running a hand through his wild black-brown hair. He was good with technology, but the Earthling tech was on a whole other level sometimes that it would even give Tash issues. Knowing his steadily decreasing luck, he would simply make everything worse if he tried to help. But it didn't help his mood any to know he was just about worthless at the moment.

"Saiyans are telepathic," he stated plainly, not really thinking about what he was saying and the fact that he had given away one of his race's secrets a few heartbeats ago.

"Hmm... interesting." The doctor fell silent after that, whether to concentrate on the scouter or to think Bardock wasn't sure.

He stopped to look at the human, comprehending what he said; somewhat startled that he had said it at all. He wasn't sure what to think or feel about that, but it was a little late to take it back now. Still, that didn't keep him from worrying about it. The battle hardened Saiyan studied the doctor, wondering if he was going to regret this slipup later. With what Dr. Briefs already knew about Saiyans, he was already a substantial threat to his people. If the man was smart he would turn his back on them and use it to harm them. At least that was what a lifetime of fighting had taught Bardock. Knowing Saiyans were telepathic was only something else he could use against them.

Sure, telepathy had its advantages, but they were more susceptible to mental attacks if not trained, and the older Saiyan was sure the brilliant doctor could come up with something that could make it an even greater weakness. And that was what the man was, exceptional. He could see that his first impression about him not understanding was embarrassingly incorrect. If he had taken the time to actually watch him he would have seen the wrinkles on his face and around his eyes that showed his anxiety. The man was only calm under stressful situations... like this. That was a good thing.

He shook his head, glancing over at Mrs. Briefs, ChiChi, and Gohan... still unable to believe he was so lax as to give away any secret, it didn't matter that the Earthling was currently helping him and his race... The older Saiyan was unfortunately acquainted with the sting of betrayal fairly well... He knew better than to reveal more than what was absolutely necessary. _Raditz..._ The name of his firstborn was a bitter reminder of it and he clenched his fists. Even blood could not be trusted, and one had to choose their allies carefully least they find a knife in their back the second they turn.

Bardock's thoughts froze a little when a horrible sense of dread filled him. His brow creased trying to figure out where it was coming from, him or his son. He swallowed, unsure whether he wanted to open the link between them again or not. It wasn't like him to hesitate on anything, but this fear... He never felt anything like it before.

"Humans are complex, Bardock," Dr. Briefs interrupted these thoughts as he spoke suddenly and the older Saiyan's eyes snapped to the scientist, wondering where he was going with this. "It would be a lie if some would not use what I know to get the upper hand, and I won't hide from the fact that I have thought about such things myself... of course only to protect my own planet, mind you." Dr. Briefs glanced at him, his green eyes seeing more than Bardock liked. "But while we are messy, chaotic, and fickle beings, there is one thing that will always remain the same, and that is our never-ending drive for morals and to do what is just. As the namesake of my little friend here..." He gestured to the cat on his shoulder. "Not to help justice in her need would be an impiety."

He sighed as he went back to looking at the scouter's screen, "I could not live with myself if I used what I know against those who have done me no harm -even if there was a high probability that they would attack me. I would certainly take the steps to guard myself, but never would I strike first. There is nothing just about that, and as I see it one must treat others with this respect before they can receive..."

Bardock glanced at the door, more urgency filling him (which he now recognized both this urgency and the fear was coming from his son) and he wondered if having this talk now was such a good thing as the doctor continued, "I know only what you have told me about your species history. But it seems to me your race has gotten the short end of the stick, so to speak, and I wouldn't expect you to trust, let alone show me this respect when the universe has dealt you such a horrible hand. So in turn I am showing you respect and offering my help where there once was not any because that is just and the right thing to do."

A light fixture that had been hanging precariously abruptly crashed to the floor and the doctor stopped working on the scouter, glancing to the fallen light before clearing his throat. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, neither you nor your people have anything to fear from me, Bardock. Unless, of course, you plan to harm Earth... but I doubt that very much."

Silence settled around them as Bardock let the doctor's words settle over him, momentarily overshadowing the heart pounding few he felt from his son. He could recall saying such a thing to prince Vegeta once about respect, but the respect this man was talking about was different. It was... more complicated... more weighted. In a way he wasn't really sure what it was because he was right, no one had ever respected the Saiyans. At least they hadn't for a very long time. There was no justice in what happened to his people or the way they were forced down this path to the point that everyone spat at them for crimes they were forced to commit. He would be the first to say that Saiyans were in no way innocent, but they had not been given another option to be anything but what they were now... Where was the justice in that?

While there were certainly more important things he should be worrying about (like the conflict outside... which quickly surged back to the front of his mind to compete with these thoughts), he couldn't help but be relieved by the doctor's words. And for the second time in his life he actually found himself starting to wholly trust someone. It wasn't going to happen right away of course. It was built into him... into all Saiyans that everyone could be your enemy, but he found what one could almost see as a weight lifting off of him to know this man was giving him and his people the chance to be something... different.

"Thank you..." Bardock managed to say before looking away, his son's emotions making concentrating on anything difficult.

If he was being completely honest with himself, his son's strong emotions were unlocking his deeply buried ones and he was all over the place; his own fear for Bulma, concern for Vegeta, and then this with the doctor were just a few. And this thing with the doctor was more than relief, this feeling he had but he tried to push it away and focus on the issue at hand.

Dr. Briefs nodded, not looking at the Saiyan next to him. He had been waiting for the moment to tell Bardock this for the past week, but there never seemed to be an opportune moment. While he wasn't in-the-least happy about the circumstances that allowed him to finally mitigate some of the tension he felt coming from him, he was glad that it was finally out there and some understanding could be reached between them. Like his daughter, he felt for the Saiyans plight. And maybe he was a little biased, having known Goku for so long, but he honestly believed that the Saiyans could redeem themselves. All they needed was to be shown the way out of the hell they had been forced to live for so long.

Pushing these thoughts from his head, he turned his attention back to the task at hand. It didn't matter. Nothing he tried was working, and for once he wished he had paid attention in those advanced computer classes back in college. He knew this would have been cake for his daughter, but thoughts of her right then didn't help him any. He knew how serious the situation was just by the way Bardock was acting. All he could hope was that Bulma didn't dig herself into something she couldn't get out of...

Sighing, he turned off the scouter. It was pointless. This was Bulma's field not his... He was going to have to find another way to open the blast-door because this was not working either. He opened his mouth about to tell Bardock this as he pulled the scouter away when... without warning the metal door suddenly slid back down into the ground.

"Good job!" He blinked bewildered as the older Saiyan congratulated him and patted him on the back before rushing out the door.

"But... that wasn't me..." His brow creased, trying to piece it all together. There was simply no way the blast-door would open on its own like this!

Curious, he opened the door, hardly sparing the conflict in his backyard a glance as he sought the panel. To further confound the scientist, he found that it had been opened and that someone had clearly altered the wires. He looked around (it was hard not to notice then the state of everything, but had bigger issues on his mind); there was no one there other than Bulma, Goku, Bardock and Vegeta. And only Bulma would know how to do this... He studied the panel again. His brilliant mind was for once, completely and utterly stumped.

.~-~.

Fear

Unadulterated... Unbidden...

Fear

That was what she felt coursing through her veins as balls of light came zooming towards her and all around her only to be barely batted harmlessly away by Bardock. Her heart fluttered frenetically as she stared on, unable to wrench her gaze away from Vegeta. There had only been a few times where she had been this terrified; in fact, she could count them on one hand and one of them had been just moments before when he held her up by her neck. That dark evil smirk and chuckle still haunted her thoughts. It echoed and rattled in her mind, like a pinball trapped forever in the game.

It was like she was seeing a whole different person. This was not the Vegeta she knew and had come to view as a friend. Grumpy, prideful, arrogant, and oh-so-much-more he was, but never had she thought him or saw him as a monster.

_Was Vegeta harboring this all this time? _She swallowed and closed her eyes as she frantically shook her head. She didn't want to see him like this. But it was hard to ignore what lay before her. No wonder why Bardock had been worried and shocked when first coming here and seeing the way Vegeta acted. And part of her had to agree with Vegeta when he called himself a monster... Yet, she knew that this was only the product of his tormented life. Even she could tell when Bardock first came out of her father's lab that he had felt threatened... backed into a corner like some caged animal.

Holding her dislocated arm even closer, almost to the point that she was virtually halfway hugging herself, she tried to shake these new dark feelings about Vegeta from her head. _Goku has actually turned to a giant ape and almost eaten me... this can't be that much different..._ And yet she knew it was. Goku had no rational thought in his head when he had changed. He was a beast. Vegeta, on the other hand, was clearly thinking with his own twisted form of logic and yes, he had a fever... It was making him see things. Hear things... He was still able to see right from wrong and he completely disregarded the decision all together. For him to completely ignore it like he was... that was what truly frightened her.

"Bulma..." ChiChi breathlessly knelt next to her, coming seemingly from nowhere in Bulma's bogged down mind. "Are you okay?"

Bulma flinched when ChiChi's hand touched her good shoulder, almost unable to stop herself from screeching. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to collect herself after realizing that it was just the raven-haired woman and that at that moment she was not in danger. Then again with supper strong and fast Saiyans fighting, when were you ever truly safe? She was unable to suppress the shiver as her eyes snapped open, trying to find about where the fight was taking place and kept an eye on it before glancing over at the younger woman, noticing the way her brown eyes surveyed her with concern. _I must look like a wreck... _She could almost picture the blood on her ghostly pale face from a cut somewhere in her hair, the arm that dangled at her left side, and the blossoming bruise on her neck from where Vegeta had held her.

_Those cold, empty, emotionless eyes..._

Absentmindedly Bulma reached up, gently brushing the skin of her neck with her fingertips. She could almost feel his hand still there squeezing the life from her and all the while he had looked happy... pleased about it. She was trembling as she reached up and touched her face, her fingers meeting the warm blood on her face, gritty from the dirt. Barely able to swallow, she looked at her hand and her mind focused on that, unable to comprehend much of anything else. She knew ChiChi was talking this whole time, but all she saw was the dark russet red blood on her shaking finger tips.

She shook her head and blinked again as she tried to concentrate on the raven-haired woman.

"-eed anything?" With Bulma's dazed and confused look she repeated herself, "Where is Goku?Is there anything I can do? And more importantly, do _you_ need anything?"

"Goku..." her voice trailed off, remembering that Vegeta had been using him as his own personal punching bag for a few minutes, and concern for her best friend grew briefly overcoming the fear. "N-No, no... I'm fine, ChiChi. G-Go help Goku." She looked to where she saw him fall, somewhere in the trees before weakly gesturing. "I think he is over there..."

"Are you sure?" she asked, hesitant to leave in her clearly overwhelmed and frightened state.

Managing to make her voice sound steadier and braver than she was she replied, "Yes, please go help him. I think he got really hurt this time."

Not needing any more persuasion, the younger woman got up and jogged over to where Bulma gestured. An apprehensive look grew on her face as she hoped that her Goku was alright and that he didn't die. The last thing she ever wanted was for that to happen, let alone with him thinking she hated him or didn't love him.

Bulma swiftly turned her attention back to Bardock and Vegeta, finding they were on the ground now, circling each other like one would see from vultures hovering over a lion kill. Her gut clenched. Her innocent, naive view of Vegeta, tainted. Could she really dismiss what was staring so painfully back at her? Vegeta had killed... billions, maybe even trillions of innocent lives. All snuffed out in a flash of blinding light. Or in some other more morbid, more painful and slower way... It hit her full force in the face, demanding that she finally acknowledge it. She shivered. While he was merely the product of what a perverse psychopath had made him into, could she ignore all those lives that had been destroyed?

She squeaked as Bardock suddenly stumbled backwards towards her and Vegeta followed, attacking the older Saiyan and forcing him on the defensive. They fought around her, Bardock trying to keep her safe, but it was far too close for her liking. She kept flinching when flesh met flesh and wind blasted her and for once she wasn't sure whether she was glad or not that she was unable see their movements, which were a blur to Bulma. She closed her eyes tight, lip quivering as tears streaked down her cheeks, wishing they would move away again. A gust of wind from a heavy punch radiated out and as the force dissipated into the air it knocked her over onto her butt. She whimpered, eyes watering more. She really didn't want to die. Sure, she had one freebee, but that still wouldn't make it pleasant.

_I'm too pretty and young to die... Oh, Kami..._

Why didn't she move when she had the chance? Now they were moving gracefully around her (her observation from the few times she could actually see) in that deadly dance. She couldn't even crabwalk backwards out of the way! Not with one arm. Forget a rock and a hard place -she was stuck between two fighting Saiyans, this was tenfold worse, both of them could crush a simple rock! She forced her eyes closed again, knees hugged to her chest with her good arm while the other was nestled safely between. It was hard to remain calm, to not give into hysteria. Normally she would have already, but she knew with utmost clarity that she could not do that now. It would only make her situation worse.

After a few long, agonizing minutes, the sounds of fighting drifted away from her and she chanced a glance only to find Vegeta sliding past her only to roll and spring back into the fight. The next thing she knew Bardock crashed into one of the more giant trees on the property, causing it to snap in half and crash down behind him while he fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Her eyes widened, finally taking in the older Saiyan. Actually both of them looked about half dead, and if she wasn't watching Vegeta slowly walk over to Bardock, who was trying to pick himself up, she would have said that there was no way they were living.

Vegeta's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she shivered at how chilling it sounded, "You better be ready for the afterlife because you're getting a first class trip there. And who says I'm not generous?" She couldn't see his face, not with his back to her, but she could feel his rage as he sneered, "Considering you took away my free will, giving Freeza the chip to ride me around like one of his fucking hovercrafts... I should do far worse than a quick death."

Bulma stared at him blankly as she sat there, not sure she heard what he said correctly. _Free will... chip? Freeza? Riding him? What the hell is he talking about?_ First the image of someone riding on his back like a horse came to her mind only for it to quickly turn not so PG. Her cheeks flushed, but she ignored it as she tried to understand him. He held his hand out, collecting ki. The small blue light caught her eye, but only briefly before she took in the rest of him.

Vegeta had won. He had beaten Bardock... or whoever he thought him to be. But the dark prince's body screamed anything but this. His tail hung limp, shoulders sagged. Instead of being the victor he looked defeated, and her heart clenched even as he gathered energy to kill the older Saiyan.

"Grandpa!" Her thoughts were halted when Gohan's small voice rang out from next to her as he passed by and she found that he was flying right for Vegeta.

"Gohan!" ChiChi and Goku's voices cried out from the trees, and the next thing Bulma knew was that Vegeta was falling forward and the little boy was unconscious on the ground a couple yards behind him.

She could only stare, trying to wrap her head around everything that just happened as Vegeta muttered a range of foreign curses, on his hands and knees. He struggled to his feet, notably slower than all the other times. When he turned to look at Gohan his gaze briefly passed over her, unseeing, but the fury and other shady chaotic thoughts she saw in his black eyes made her gulp with fear for her own life. However, these fears for herself were swiftly replaced when he started towards the little boy, and she hastily got to her feet, not even realizing what she was doing. She mentally snorted at herself, _what am I going to do? Tackle him?_

"Please... don't, Vegeta," Bardock groaned out, barely conscious himself.

Vegeta stopped, body stiffening, and he straightened his back before looking at the older Saiyan. A low, threatening growl escaped his throat. "Why not? Why do you even care? Breaking his neck is far better than all the shit Freeza had me do."

Bulma's eyes widened as his emotion laden words hit her and her trembling stopped. _What Freeza had him do? _Her thoughts went back to what he said earlier about free will and a chip and all the pieces fell into place as she horrifyingly realized... _Oh Kami_, t_hey implanted a chip in his head to control him? _That was why he looked so defeated! Whoever Vegeta was seeing had done something horrible to him; had taken away his free will giving Freeza the ability to do things through him that Vegeta himself found wrong. That was a frightening thought. A man who was at times almost pleased to call himself a murderer was forced to do things that he wouldn't normally do. She couldn't help the surge of curiosity, wondering what those things were. But what was more important was did she honestly really want to know?

The second thought was _poor Vegeta_. She couldn't imagine having her free will taken away from her. It had to be the most horrible feeling, trapped in your body, forced to do the actions that another dictated. All this however was replaced with concern. Was it only the heart issue inflicting him or was there another more detrimental one lurking under the surface... hidden? Was this chip still inside his head? All these questions and more swirled around in her head and she forgot the fear she had had just moments before as she found herself staring at his broad bloody back that was hardly a foot before her.

To be fully honest, she didn't have the slightest idea when she had started walking towards him, or that she even had been. But she was here now and her heart hurt for him. Hurt for all the pain done to him by this Freeza and whoever took his free will from him. No wonder he had felt cornered. He was afraid; frightened that this man would take his will again from him... or do more unthinkable atrocities that he never wanted to commit. The fact that there were things that even Vegeta wouldn't do only proved what she had told him the day before. He wasn't a monster. The need to make him see this spurred her forward and she dismissed her own wellbeing completely as she crushed her front against his back, her good arm wrapping around and clenching his tattered shirt.

"You are not a monster, Vegeta. Stop this. Please... don't let them rule you like this," she whispered softly, tears in her eyes.

At first he stiffened at her touch and she carefully squeezed more, wanting to put everything she felt just then in that one hug. He had to know that there was someone there for him, someone who would always be there. The thought that she was getting blood all over her outfit or that the smell of copper and sweat hung heavy around her never entered her mind. She rubbed her forehead against the back of his neck. He shivered before suddenly relaxing against her, the only warning she had before he sank to his knees.

Seeing the amount of blood he was coughing up, she grew worried and moved to his side, keeping her hand on his back. When he fell to the ground, she gently moved him and pulled him to her lap. Her fingers brushed the side of his face as his dark eyes studied her, as if he was trying to figure out whether she was real or not. She was taken aback by the raw emotions she could see... for a man who had remained a solid emotionless wall, it was amazing to see all of them in his eyes and even on his face. She drank it in, allowing her photographic memory to analyze it all for later and store it into her mind forever.

No, he was no monster. He was just a man, a man haunted by a lifetime of hell no one should have to endure. She now knew just a sliver of that hell and she was amazed that he had survived at all. How could he not see what she saw? _Well, no matter. I will make him see what I see..._she promised silently in her thoughts. She knew he was going to have stay here for a while even after the whole Raditz thing, and by the time he had to leave she would make him see that there was another way to live. That he didn't have to be a monster others burdened him with.

~~~~.~-~.~~~~

_Okay first things first, got some stories to suggest. One is a historical romance featuring our favorite duo and I must say it took me by surprise. It's called 'The Dark Duke' by okieday17. Another that actually hardly mentions B/V but was actually surprisingly amazing nonetheless was the 'Dragon Sagas' by TheDarkPrinceofSaiyans. There's actually five stories and it's complete! If you're a super nerd and love the Justice League, X-man, Bleach... er I can't actually ever remember all the manga and comic he used. Just know it's a cast full of heavy hitters and was truly epic. Sure he took some liberties, but damn I don't mind when you have superman and a Saiyan against each other to answer the day old question who is better. (Btw in the end of the saga's clearly the Saiyans are better! And of course all those who grew up with superman -instead of the z-gang- as their idol are all red in the face, screaming that that can't be true...) Actually it's kind of funny... my boyfriend and me argue an awful lot about who would win that one, since he is like the walking encyclopedia of American comic book heroes and I'm nearly the same for DBZ ;D_

_Back to Choices; well didn't really further the timeline, but now we know why Bardock didn't get to them that quickly. Normally I wouldn't repeat the same chapter from another's POV but mingle it within the same, but I felt having all Vegeta's POV where you don't really know what's going on and the suspense of it all would be better than diluting it... At the same time there were a few things I couldn't overlook from everyone else's. Well that's all I got to say, thanks guys and review!_

_Beta'd by LPphreek_


	25. A New Friend? The Jokester

_Sorry, sorry about not posting sooner. I got so many ideas for stories its hindering the task of writing this story. Also my beta reader, unlike me has a life and she's been really busy since the holidays. You guys are awesome! Five reviews for this chapter alone and then nine from hieisdragonfly69. Holy crap! lol I'm glad you guys liked the different POV and didn't find it boring or anything. Due to the reviews I decided to give you all a treat in this chapter which was actually supposed to be longer, but since it was stacking up to be really big decided to end it as I did to give you something. Anyways, the surprise is someone who got a warm welcome from the original story and has been mentioned briefly will finally walk on the scene and have a bigger role than before. I'm really excited for you all to get to know him and hopefully you guys will love him too (if he's new for you). I also decided to try a new technique at the beginning so I could summarize what happened after the fight without simply telling it or showing it all through a wall of flashbacks and make it feel more like Bulma's own thoughts._

_With the mention of the older version I also have to say that with the two updates this makes this chapter the old 25th one, which means that all the chapters after this one will be completely new and all those oldies who have stuck with me since the beginning and reviewed the first time around finally get to speak up and tell me what they think about this new version. Needless to say I'm anxious and curious about your guy's thoughts, so I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. :D Also in three chapters (unless the characters decide otherwise) from this one I'm going to have a surprise for you again and this time it will take up the whole chapter. It's an idea I got from a movie that came out a few months back and it's one of the ideas for a story that's been haunting my mind._

_With all that said, on to the chapter..._

- 23 -

A New Friend?

The Jokester

Bulma was working in her father's lab picking up the mess of papers, shattered glass, and devices, while the robots worked alongside her. She knew that she wasn't really needed; she also knew that she wasn't really doing much good with one arm and the other in a sling, but she couldn't sit still. If she was at the Capsule main headquarters right now she would be pacing in her office crazy with worry. As it was she was already a wreck. She hated this feeling of being useless. It almost made her want to go back to college to learn medicine... Sure, she had experience, but that experience was at best what someone working as an EMT would have. She only knew the minimum on how to keep people alive, nothing a normal doctor let alone a neurologist, would know.

Setting a pile of folders on the working desk that had been cleared first to allow a place to put everything that needed to be kept, she weaved her fingers through her hair. _I hope Daddy's able to help him..._ If her father, with the best doctors in the world couldn't find the chip and retrieve it, then no one could. It could very well be the reason those who put it inside his head in the first place didn't take it out. _That or they are really sadistic bastards._

Squatting down to pick up another stack of folders and papers, she found succeeded in knocking herself off balance as she landed on her hip before sitting down fully. She sighed. _What am I doing? _Shaking her head slightly, she covered her face with her hand while resting on the one that wasn't sore. She was exhausted. She couldn't ignore it anymore. And what was she really doing here other than getting in the way of the robots?

Closing her eyes, she found herself recalling all that had happened after the incident. To think things started relatively normal that morning... or rather yesterday morning, it was hard to believe that it was only four in the morning now, if anything it felt like a whole week had passed.

_"Bulma! A-Are you okay?" _She could hear the echoing in her head of her mother calling out to her not long after things had settled down; could see it playing in her head as if it were happening all over again. Her mother had fawned over her after clumsily making her way over the uneven ground. Her father had not been far behind.

_"Oh-oh my..." _he had muttered casually while he straightened his glasses, _"They sure did a number on themselves."_

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezing her eyes closed tightly as she tried to clear the ramblings of what came after, but it stayed, unwilling to be released from her photographic memory.

_She sat there; somewhat in a daze and not noticing that her fingers were still rubbing the side of Vegeta's face while her father checked his vitals. A few yards away Goku sat down next to Gohan, ChiChi standing there remaining abnormally silent after her best friend had said their son was okay._

_Her mother leaned over next to Bulma, whispering rather loudly, "You know, you two are rather cute... Do you th-"_

_Bulma blushed, her fingers ceasing their movement as everyone looked at her. She hissed as she tried to cover up her embarrassment, "Moommm... really? I don't think now is a good time to start that nonsense..."_

_"What? Just saying..." She pouted as she straightened._

_Bulma noticed Goku eyeing Vegeta wearily before glancing at his wife. It looked as if he wanted to say something to ChiChi, but was unable to now that everything had quieted down. She bit her lip, wondering what she could do to help them. She was still set on doing something, the question was what?_

_Lost in her thoughts, she nearly screamed when Krillin and Yamcha landed behind her and her ex exclaimed loudly, "Kami guys, what the hell happened here?"_

_Bulma looked down at Vegeta, back painfully stiff as she snapped back, "Well you would have some clue if you showed up the other day."_

_"Oh, c'mon babe, don't be like that!" he whined and she gritted her teeth to keep from saying anything else. Honestly, she wasn't in the mood. She made her opinion obvious; as far as she was concerned she was done talking to him._

Bulma growled; it was a low deep rumbling that sounded nothing like her and after it came out she started to giggle. _Man, I've been hanging out with these Saiyans too much._ But it felt so right with her irritation. Yamcha had stood there like an idiot for almost three minutes waiting for her to explain as she helped her father stabilize Vegeta (though again what help could she do with one arm?) before Goku informed him of who Bardock and Vegeta were. By the time he finished Tien, Chaozu, and Piccolo landed just in time for him to explain to all of them what happened with Vegeta.

_"What!" Bulma flinched as her ex's voice rose. "So he is the reason you are hurt? Babe, why are you even helping him?" He grabbed her arm as if to yank her away even with the wounded Saiyan still resting on her lap, but before he could actually do it, she tore her arm back, giving him a furious look that made him sputter._

She shook her head, more forcefully as she gritted her teeth at the memory. The pesky memories rambled in her head like one of those old arcade ping pong games. Back and forth; up and down; swirling around and around until she was dizzy. She still couldn't believe the nerve of her ex. Even after she _calmly _told him why, he still went ballistic on her. It would have been almost comical with the way Tien, Chaozu, and Piccolo fled back to their respective homes to flee him. Or what they would call homes... she was not really sure what Piccolo would call a home... But that was beside the point. Sighing, she stood slowly, her frustrated thoughts returning to Yamcha.

Of course he wouldn't understand. He never understood. The only time he pretended to actually care was when he wanted some _action_ or when she was showing attention to other guys. Putting the folders she picked up on the desk, she smiled humorously at the thought of her and Vegeta every being something like that... _Yeah right, as if..._ She rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it all.

Bulma went to her father's main computer and sat in the chair. _Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a few seconds..._ Yawning, she wiggled a little as she settled in, trying to get comfortable. For a couple of minutes she sat there trying to still her mind, but her sub-consciousness only kept pulling things that happened that day from the fray and shaking them in front of her, demanding attention.

_For what felt like the umpteenth time she repeated through clenched teeth, "I'm helping him, Yamcha, because he is my _friend_. I need no other reason."_

_"Oh, don't give me that, Babe. We all kn-"_

_"Um... he is slowly crashing. Can you two do this some other time?" Dr. Briefs stated calmly, but was looking at Yamcha, clearly slightly irked with the younger man._

_Bulma's furious glare fell suddenly and she looked down at Vegeta. "What is it, Daddy? I thought you said he was okay."_

_"He was, but with this drug in his system things can change at any given second and he can't heal his internal injuries fast like normal..." Bulma frowned with worry as her good arm fisted Vegeta's tattered shirt._

Feelings had crashed upon her like a huge avalanche... and at the time she hadn't thought much about them, but now they surprised her. _How could such an arrogant, thick-headed, insulting man... make me feel all these different things?_ Fear (for him, though earlier it had very much been for her and her own), sadness, helpless, useless, uncertainty... the list went on and for some of them only Kami could name. But above all... she hadn't felt this _alive_... for a while. For the past few years she felt like she was just going through the motions of everyday life. Like a haze that threatened to never lift... at least not until Vegeta showed up. _More like crashed down..._ She smiled a little.

Her smile faltered slightly, recalling how she defended Vegeta against Yamcha so viciously when Goku was going to give him part of the single sensu bean he had (he had taken a sliver for himself of course, and the rest had gone to Bardock) and Yamcha was telling him not to do it. The fact that he would let a guy die just because he was jealous made her spitting mad, but this was overshadowed right now by thoughts on how passionately she reacted. Bulma couldn't ever remember a time she had ever defended someone like that. Sure, there weren't really that many times in her life that she had needed to defend someone, but of those few... She shook her head. If she wasn't careful everyone might think Vegeta was more than a friend to her, which again was laughable at best. If she wasn't so tired she would have even thrown her head back to laugh at the whole ludicrousness of it.

Pushing those thoughts away, she rubbed her aching shoulder inattentively as more memories came back. After giving out the sensu bean, everything became less urgent... though the chip was not far from either her father's or her own mind, and Vegeta and Bardock still had some major injuries to contend with that made them stay unconscious. But all in all, everything would be fine. That didn't mean the two scientists could completely relax. They knew that it had been only a temporary solution seeing as it healed Vegeta's internal injuries and stabilized him but only postponed his heart issues as her father had suspected. It was like a giant reset button on a ticking time bomb as it started from ten again to decrease to the point of no return.

She nibbled on her lip as she found herself once again wondering how the chip thing was going. It took everything to keep her from going back to the headquarters or to pick the phone up and call. She didn't expect anything to happen like it did that afternoon. Vegeta was far too hurt, held in unconsciousness by many drugs, and Goku was there. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something else might go astray. What if they didn't find it? What if they did but couldn't remove it? Or what if there was more than one and they missed it? Most wouldn't have thought of that last one, but Bulma was not most and when she pointed it out to her father even he had not thought of it. But why not? If this Freeza and his men were as sadistic as Vegeta and Bardock claimed, why wouldn't they have a failsafe installed? If she was a crazed psychopathic genius, that would be what she would do...

_Beep... Beep, Beep... Beep_

_Beep... Beep, Beep... Beep_

_What the hell?_ The strange sound yanked her out of her dark meditations and she looked around as the robots went on, uncaring, doing exactly what they were programmed to do. _Where did that come from? My cell is dead from the pool... _Then she added mentally as her thoughts grew more irritated, _Again..._ Was she ever going to get a break?

_Beep... Beep, Beep... Beep_

_Beep... Beep, Beep... Beep_

Frowning, she slowly stood from the chair and tried to fight the little stirring of concerns that sprang up. What if it was one of her father's experiments? It would be her luck that the energy Vegeta unleashed and the quake disturbed something that would explode while she was in there. The sound, however, seemed to be coming from the back door of the lab. It was probably more likely that the security door would malfunction and lock her in again with no way out. Speaking of which... She still didn't understand how the door got open to begin with. With nothing better to do she had checked the panel and found that it had been opened from the outside. How? She hadn't the foggiest clue, and she would have checked the videos from the security cameras, but the computers were down for now and that would take at least a full day and two working hands to fix.

It bothered her. And yet there wasn't anything she could do just then about it. Nevertheless, you can damn well bet that the second the computers were fixed that she was going to be looking into it. She shook her head, pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind to concentrate on the issue at hand; the one she may actually be able to handle. She paused near the back door, tilting her head as she waited for the sound to make itself known again.

_Beep... Beep, Beep... Beep_

_Beep... Beep, Beep... Beep_

Her eyes fell on a pile of medical equipment that had been knocked over and glass from an overhead light. Inside there seemed to be something flashing. Brow creasing, she carefully reached out and started to move the mess off of whatever was there, only to pause when it came into view. _Bardock's scouter? _She removed the rest of the debris covering it before picking it up and putting it over her ear. On the screen, in a language she couldn't even begin to understand, were flashing words. She bit her lip as she wondered what she should do. He never said not to answer it and as far as she knew there was only one Saiyan that ever communicated with him. _What was his name again? Oh right, Tash..._

He only -would one say called?- when it was something important. And she would have gotten Bardock if he weren't still unconscious from his injuries. If it was life or death, of course she would wake him, but nothing short of that. The older Saiyan really took a beating if that half of a sensu bean was unable to heal him enough to wake him. Even so, she couldn't just ignore it. _Here goes nothing._ She licked her lips as she pushed the button on the side, hoping that it would establish the connection.

_"Bardock? Finally... I've been trying to reach you for hours. Is everything alright?"_ A young man's voice filled her ear and the tenor with a hint of something lower made her smile a little at the reminder of Vegeta.

However, it wasn't because of this reminder that made Bulma simply stare at the mess that was her father's lab, unsure what to say. No, the reason why the normally confident heiress hesitated was because Bardock hardly talked about Tash and she couldn't ever remember Vegeta mentioning him... _Well, maybe once, but still I hardly know anything about him._ That was not something she liked, going into a conversation not knowing anything about the person. Perhaps she should have taken this into consideration before answering, but she had little choice now that she had.

"This isn't Bardock," she stated, trying to keep her voice even and calm. If she assumed Tash was anything like his cousin any sign of weakness or hesitation was not a good thing. "But I can relay any message to him for the time being... Or just tell him later that you, er, rang." She mentally slapped her forehead. _Like he would know what the hell rang means... geez, Bulma._ She shook her head, so much for not appearing foolish. "I mean called or whatever you call this con-"

_"Who are you?"_ the Saiyan on the other end all but growled lowly, sending shivers down her spine. It only served to paint the picture of someone looking nearly identical to Vegeta on the other end. _Just what I need, another temperamental Saiyan..._

Damn she was an idiot; of course he would be suspicious of anyone but Bardock answering. "I'm Bulma, Bulma Briefs. Sorry, I should have probably started off with that..."

_"Oh!"_ His tone lightened quickly, dare she say that he almost sounded cheery. Cheery and Vegeta simply didn't go together and the image she had shattered in her head, startled. _"You're that human girl Bardock spoke of. You don't sound like I thought you might."_

_Neither are you, bucko! _she mentally retorted only for her brow creased slightly suddenly, realizing what he said. She placed her good hand on her hip and demanded hotly, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

_"I just meant that you sound... cuter than I pictured this genius Bardock told me about."_ Bulma blushed a little with the compliment, only to be taken aback by how... so unlike Vegeta and Bardock he was as words continued to pour from his mouth. _"With the way Vegeta described you I would have thought you some hideous wench. Then you could still be as ugly as a Morluk so... yeah. Guess I'm jumping the ki blast, but then Vegeta tends... or tended to always exaggerate things sometimes..."_

Bulma simply couldn't picture who could possibly be on the other end. Surely this was not Vegeta's cousin! He was too... bubbly and excitable. Kind of like a puppy when their owners returned from work, lapping up all the attention and, oh Kami... all that uncontrollable licking! She only barely managed to keep herself from giggling at the image of a puppy with Vegeta's head on the other end, yammering away.

_"There was this one time, we were on Ulinyn and he came to the rest'in all beat up really bad. Seriously, if that stomach wound had been any deeper his entrails would have been trailing all behind him... then again maybe they already would have if he hadn't been holding the wound... Like I said a really nasty wound. And when he finally came out of the R.T. he was sure in-"_

"R.T.?" she questioned hoping he would hear her over himself, but then with his Saiyan hearing he of course heard her.

_"Regeneration tank... forgot you Earthlings don't use them." _With her questioned answered he continued on as if not interrupted,_"At any rate, he was in a sour mood, complaining about some vicious giant alien with razor sharp claws. Then again he is rather short for our race... so almost anything could be considered a giant... Turned out it was some Snasshler who managed to outsmart him or something, thing wasn't even seven feet yet and-"_

"Whoa, whoa... um, Tash is it?" she cut him off, realizing he would persist on and on until the end of time if she didn't stop him. _Poor kid must not get out very often... _That had to be it, she couldn't imagine Vegeta's cousin talking like this all the time.

_"Oh yeah, sorry about that."_ He chuckled softly at himself and she could almost picture him doing Goku's famous over the head scratch. That was how cheerful he sounded. _"I'm Tashaen, but no one actually calls me that. Hey, is everything alright? Bardock hasn't ever let an outsider talk to me before... even when I pestered him about meeting you. Which by the way we need to play revet, I still don't believe you're that smart..."_

"Well..." She found herself smirking, for once happy that her predictions about him had been wrong. "I don't know what this revet is, but I'll gladly dispel any doubts about my genius. As for what happened..." Bulma glanced around the room that was almost picked up. "A lot has happened today... or yesterday really. Kami, I need sleep." Rubbing her face, she tried to stifle a yawn only to fail miserably.

Concern colored his voice and it swiftly lost its happy tone as he spoke again, _"What happened? Raditz shouldn't be there yet..."_ Bulma could hear what sounded like someone typing on the other end. _"In fact, he shouldn't be close... not after I hacked into the pod mainframe and managed to tweak a few things to slow it down slightly without it alerting anyone."_

"No, no... It's not Raditz, luckily." No, he wasn't a completely naive little puppy it seemed. Bulma walked back to her father's chair and sat down, sighing a little. "No, it was... um... Vegeta." Should she tell him everything? Did he know about the chip?

_"Is he okay?"_

Honestly, it wasn't her place to tell the kid this and she didn't want the headache. "Yes, for now. We just found out that there are other complications other than the whole drug issue. He pushed himself a little hard the other day sparring with Goku when he shouldn't have been which trigged this series of events that led to him having a rather high fever and hallucinating..."

_"Oh fuck."_

She chuckled softly as she rubbed the back of her neck, unable to describe it any better than that. "You have no idea. Bardock and Vegeta looked like they went through a meat grinder, and Goku is still walking with a limp. And this is after some major healing..."

Tash hesitated before he asked, _"And you?"_

Her brow rose at that, startled that he would be concerned for her. He really was disproving what she had thought of him right and left. "I was fortunate... While he thought I was someone else I was almost able to get him to snap out of it, but Goku (who he thought as this Cui guy) moved and set him off and he attacked me, but he pulled his strength at the last second. I only ended up with a mild concussion and a dislocated shoulder. To be honest I've survived worse injuries..."

She started to rub her bruised neck, deciding not to tell of what else Vegeta did. Tash was a Saiyan, so she doubted that he would understand her fear... staring into those cold, empty black eyes. She shivered as those eyes came to her mind again, forcing her to close hers. Yes, she had been in situations where many bones had been broken, but none of them had instilled such gut-wrenching fear in her. But none of this was Vegeta's fault. While lucid and thinking, he had been ruled by his own fear, and his reaction was one to make his attacker not think he was scared shitless. Let alone, who knew what else that chip had done to him. It could have altered his thinking along with his senses... Of course, she knew this was just her trying to come up with an excuse for him, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to see Vegeta like that...

Then again, she could be entirely wrong about him not understanding. He had already shattered all her previous views of him. Maybe she could tell him what she felt... No, it was definitely best to wait until she got a better understanding of him before doing that.

Bulma shook her head, realizing she had been lost in her thoughts for a few minutes and Tash hadn't said anything. "You still there?"

_"Y-Yeah... he actually held back? T-That's amazing..."_

Tash sat there, staring blankly at the five screens that held scrawling numbers and video feeds. The room full of wires that left little room for the chair and some standing space and pitch dark except for the glowing from the machine. He just couldn't believe it. Vegeta held back. He never held back a punch. Sure, he stopped himself from killing him or Bardock, but he never pulled a punch. This girl didn't realize how lucky she truly was. He didn't know what a concussion was... but obviously with it being mild it couldn't be that bad. _And a simple dislocation?_ Fuck, he wished Vegeta had pulled his punches so many times when they had sparred or gotten into a tiff.

Crossing his arms, he leaned back as he wore a confused scowl that mirrored his cousin's. "... he has changed..." he muttered mostly to himself, completely forgetting the woman on the other end.

_"I didn't understand what Bardock was talking about when he said Vegeta had changed... b-but..." _He could hear the small quiver in her voice, but it was something that would have gone unnoticed by most. He was impressed. _"But after seeing how he acted, I have to agree. He has changed. He's no monster though, why can't anyone see that?"_

Hearing the defensive tone she took snapped him out of his own thoughts and he blinked amazed. He thought he was the only one who thought that, but to hear this utter stranger say that... He smirked. "Most would not agree with you... actually the whole universe disagrees with you."

_"Then they are morons who are blinded by their own selfishness and if you're one of them then I have nothing to say to yo-"_

Tash's eyes widened before getting somewhat irritated. "Whoa, no. Hold up, girl. I didn't mean that at all. I for one happen to agree... and what is it to you? You hardly know my cousin. Why are you so defensive of him?"

_"Let's get one thing straight, bucko, I'm not a girl. I'm twenty-six years old. Second, I need no reason, but if you must know he is my friend and I'm tired of people placing this image of a monster upon him."_

Rubbing his face, he sighed. This girl... correction woman, was really too much. Her voice started off so nice, but he could see what Vegeta meant about wanting to tear your ears off. How the hell did his cousin not kill her already?

_"How can anyone expect him to act differently with the way he's treated? It's like beating a dog that was trained to fight..."_

"What's a dog?" Perhaps it was just better to change the subject entirely... if he didn't stop the screeching soon he was tempted to blast his computers and that was something he would never ever do.

_"..." _She huffed, calming a little, _"How can you not know what a dog is? But then again... Vegeta never saw a cat before, maybe there are no dogs in space... No shit, Bulma! Of course there's no dogs, how could they have the same animals... ghaa I need sleep."_

He found himself smiling at the way she berated herself, it was different... "The word dog is in the universal language, but it's a term used for a slave, whether that be another sentient being or beast. I always wondered where the word came from... dog... what an odd word." One of the many questions he had stumbled upon in his short lifetime. It was hard to get answers for such questions because no one cared. A word was something that could change so easily...

_"Hmmm... A dog is an animal here on earth, tamed long ago by humans for protection, labor, and companionship. One could say they are slaves for many do view them as objects of possessions and they are often abused."_ He could hear her moving, as if to write something down. _"That is interesting... I always wondered how come the 'universal' language was our main language..."_

"It is?" Why hadn't Bardock or Vegeta told him that yet?

_"Yeah, it's the main language that survived from the great catastrophe thousands of years ago... I noticed though, that we have many words that neither Vegeta nor Bardock understood." _She snickered softly and he felt his gut clench at the sound. Never in all his life had he heard someone laugh quite like that. It was so... so carefree a-and happy._"Like prude... oh my, that was funny. I called him a prude which is someone who is embarrassed and proper about anything that has to do with sex. His face when I told him what it meant was sooo hilarious."_

Tash was speechless at how brash this woman was. No one ever had the guts to speak to Vegeta casually, let alone about... _that._ She didn't notice the silence from him as she continued proudly, _"I have gotten him to blush a few times now too...but this probably just bores you. What did you call for?"_

"Bardock was supposed to call, but never did and I needed to tell him my estimation for Raditz's landing there, but it can wait..." Crossing his arms behind his head he smirked at his computer screens. "Now tell me more about human culture. Bardock's been rather tight lipped. But more importantly, tell me about these times you got Vegeta to blush... "

.~-~.

Tash closed the hidden manual door that only he and Bardock knew about and how to open. He yawned wearily, stretching his arms up above him before crossing them behind his head. That woman... Bulma was too much. He smirked. Yes, it was amazing that she was still living considering everything she had done to Vegeta, but what more was that he understood why his cousin hadn't. The woman was a never-ending source of amusement, and he found himself liking the sassy woman. If anyone could skirt death when it came to Vegeta it would be someone like her. She was bold, daring and intelligent with enough humor to almost put Tash himself to shame. He was the king of absurdity and pranks, so that certainly said something.

And while that intrigued him, it wasn't the true reason he suddenly found himself wishing he was back in the hidden room talking to her. This reason was because of all he had learned about human culture... Damn how he wished he could be there. He was specifically interested in these things called movies, but there was also many other things she had mentioned he wouldn't mind seeing. Like those capsule things that could hold any size object in something the size of a two inch cylinder tube. Gods how he would love to get his hands on something like that... they were virtually itching to play with one.

Tash also liked the human woman just for her personality, but to be completely honest anyone who could give him insight into such an interesting culture would be his best friend. You could say it was one of his hobbies, learning about different cultures. He knew so much he was basically a walking encyclopedia about the universe and the different cultures that had yet to be corrupted by the Cold family's rule, or those that had been present before...

Sighing, he found himself wishing she hadn't fallen asleep on him, stopping midsentence in her explanation of some similarities she found in the Saiyan language and this ancient... Latin. It was suspicious to say the least. And maybe, just maybe humans and Earth were not as sheltered from the universe as once thought. What if a long-ass time ago a group of them had fled the destruction Bulma had mentioned, ran into other cultures to spread what was now the universal language before somehow... and no doubt Vegeta would kill him for thinking this... but somehow these stragglers finally settled on Plant Vegeta to become the Saiyans. Okay, so it was a huge leap. There was no proof to speak of and counting the language similarities was weak at best.

That didn't stop him from speculating or even searching on his end while listening to her soft snores. And what he found was that no one, absolutely no one knew where the universal language came from. It was like someone had purposely wiped all that from history, but damn it... he was going to find the truth somehow. Then again that was easier said than done when his computers that could hack into almost any system found nothing and he was chained here to the base being the spokesperson for Bardock. That didn't mean it was a wholly hopeless endeavor, however, he did have his own... he wouldn't call them spies or anything, but he did have his ways of getting reliable information.

"Tash, Tash!" He heard his name echoing down the hall and cringed, dread filling him at who it was and what it could possibly mean. "Blasted, Tash; where are you, you worthless cub..."

"What now...?" he muttered softly under his breath as he dropped his lax stature and folded his arms before his black chest plate, scowling. He couldn't express how much he hated this other Saiyan. "I'm down here, Leka. What do you want?"

Tash couldn't help but smile when he heard the low threatening growl and the unwanted Saiyan rounded the corner. "My name is Lekaen, Tash. Show proper respect to your betters, cub." Lekaen walked briskly towards him, glaring. "We are weary of waiting for you to establish connection with Bardock and will decide this with or without his input."

_Oh this is just perfect._ Tash was really starting to tire of the council and their antics. This was the twentieth attempt where they tried to do something without Bardock's approval... with the elected leader away, a few of them saw it as a prime opportunity to do things he strictly forbade or disapproved of. Of course, it wasn't a leap to expect such things from power hungry brutes. But the idea that they could do this over his head... it was really starting to get on his nerves. He was no pushover!

Stopping, he glanced down briefly at his black boots to collect himself before glaring back at the older Saiyan as his lip pulled up in a snarl, "I'll show respect when you do, you old sack of bones." His tail flicked, irritated. His eyes narrowed further to pin the older Saiyan to the spot like he had seen Vegeta do countless times before when he was younger, and like the spineless worm that Leka was the man flinched as he stopped in his tracks and even took a step back. _Damn right, you better back up._

"I may not be royalty, but Vegeta is my cousin and Bardock left me in his place. I told you and the other council members that when I had their answers I would call them. _Not_ the other way around." He started to walk again and to give the older Saiyan some credit he remain rooted. Then again he could just be frozen to his spot with fear. "I may have acted like I was not paying attention or that I cared, but don't for a second think that I'll allow you to go behind Bardock's back to do things I know damn well that he has disapproved time and time again."

Lekaen's eyes widened and he took another step back before seemingly realizing himself and stood his ground, his look one of conceit as he believed he had the upper hand. "Well, if you are so observant than when has Bardock disapproved any of the things we asked?"

"Do you really want a list, Leka? I don't think you want to embarrass yourself..." he drawled, his sneer turning into a dark smirk. "You'll find that I'm very much capable of recounting all the times you have tried to take rights from the lower classes and those of mixed birth or create some other suppressive rule." When the older Saiyan remained there, arrogant expression still on his face Tash sighed. "Okay, you old bag of bones... let's get this humiliation over with because I have shit I have to do. Shit, far more important than your lame attempt at a power trip in our leader's absence."

Tash bumped into his shoulder roughly as he walked by; frowning once he was past him. _I hope they won't want exact dates..._ He practically groaned at the thought and almost couldn't believe the horrible timing of all this. Perhaps lying to Bulma about the importance of his call hadn't been smart, but he got the hint that the old man needed rest and it wasn't like she could do anything to help him. _They are like damn kids when Bardock is away._ He rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing he had to put them in their places... again.

How many times did they have to be told that they couldn't take rights away from the mutts? Seemed one time in the least... This issue was also something more personal for Tash, he had... he wouldn't call them friends... but he knew some of these children of mixed rank. They didn't deserve to have their rights taken away simply because one of their parents came from a lower class. It wasn't like they had a choice and neither did many of the parents. Whole families had been torn apart and when they got to the bases they coped each in their own way. Not to mention the very same council had ordered many of these parents to do it... what with their race dying out and all.

What a headache! He just knew this job would be a nightmare when Bardock told him to do it. _When was the last time Leka and Shallato tried this? _A small chuckle escaped him before he promptly stopped it and glanced backwards to make sure the other Saiyan who followed after him hadn't heard. He looked ahead again, smiling slyly. _That's right... the last time was when I put morknots in the council room and they had to hold the meeting outside in the gardens. _Shaking his head, he mentally allowed himself to laugh. They hadn't been able to meet in the room for a whole week and had to dodge the flying big-eyed beasts for months afterwards. Some still believed that there was one in the east wing great hall, hiding in the rafters. _Good times..._

His smile grew as the realization hit him. That was it! He could use his pranks as a timeline and give them the damn dates if need be. They wouldn't even know what hit them!

~~~~.~-~.~~~~

_I love Tash! lol I think I love him more than the original version... which had the jokerster side, but this one also has a darker feel to him while keeping everything I loved from before. Now that Bulma and him have met, I wonder what waves it will cause? Certainly a personality like him is going to be hard to ignore. And again with the languages! What in the world am I thinking here? First with latin, now with english? Is Bulma/Tash's theory correct? Who could possibly hide something like this? I got so many plots going I'm afraid I'll never finish this story lol. Anyway, review and let me know what you guys think about Tash. Any suggestions? Oh and I'll try to start posting every Monday now. Everyone almost always looks forward to Friday anyways, poor Monday needs something too so I decided to help it out lol._

_Beta'd by LPphreek_


	26. Loaded Words

_Yay, another chapter and I'm so happy that you guys love Tash! At least for those who reviewed. Some of you wanted more B/V interaction, well here yeah go. Rather momentous talks in this one and I think it might be getting to Vegeta, poor boy. As for the illness timeline, you have to keep in mind its only been three weeks or so since landing and what he's got isn't a simple patch job... in the original I had multiple months before he got better only difference is now I'm showing what could have happened during that time. Or setting it up so I can. It's making it seem really long. Don't worry though, he's not going to be completely weak the whole time. He will be able to use ki even with the illness thing, its just going to be an issue he has to deal with along with everything else and complicating things. It just wouldn't be fun if he had to face what I have planned if he was all super-charged. (evil laugh) I'm really super excited about saga two btw, if you can't already tell..._

- 24 -

Loaded Words

The light streamed in through the curtains, falling in the eyes of a certain blue-haired heiress and she whimpered as she pulled the covers over her head to hide from it. Unfortunately the damage was done and she found that she couldn't return to the dream state from before the sun _rudely _awakened her. Didn't it know better than to disturb her sleep like that? Yawning she stretched with a soft groan and stared up at the ceiling of her room. It confused her at first only until she realized with a jolt as she sat up that she was in her room and not her father's lab.

_What the hell... how did I get here?_

She glanced around her to find that she was indeed in her own room and still had the clothes on from -her eyes went from the sunlight filtering into her balcony window to her alarm clock- yup, it was early in the morning, which meant that she still had on the clothes from two days ago. _Gross! Kami, I'm going to have to punch whoever left me like this... it was probably Goku. _She must have conked out after her talk with Tash and slept for the rest of the day and through the night. She knew she had been tired, but damn.

Then an abrupt thought came to her, _Oh no, Tash! Did I leave him on the line when I crashed?_ Moving frantically to get out of bed and rush downstairs, her legs got caught in the blankets and she nearly tumbled face first to the floor only to catch herself using her nightstand. Something bumped into her hand from the jerky movement and she blinked, finding that the scouter was lying there as if waiting for her.

_At least Goku isn't a complete numbskull._ She smiled as she placed the scouter over her ear, but frowned upon hearing the sound of a connection. _Great, I did pass out on him._ "Tash? You there?"

When no one replied and she couldn't hear any sounds of movement or snoring she pushed the big button on the scouter again to sever the connection with a pout. What made her think that there would honestly be someone on the other end? A whole day and night had passed! But she couldn't help feel a little bummed, having wanted to continue with their discussion from where they left off. Sighing, she took the scouter off and turned it around in her hand as she bit her lip. Vegeta's cousin was something else... She found it hard to believe that the two were even related, let alone him being a Saiyan.

_Vegeta!_ Bulma set the scouter back on the nightstand before getting to her feet and rushing to her bedroom door. She froze with her hand on the handle. Surely after roughly thirty-six hours they would be done with the irritable Saiyan... Would the half an hour it would take to bathe and change from two day old clothes that had seen better days really make a difference? She had gone this long without knowing, so she could certainly go a little longer still. She tried to run her fingers through her hair but found a horrifyingly huge rat's nest instead of her long silky blue hair. _Yup, definitely going to take care of myself first... What if Vegeta wakes up and finds me like... this?_

She glanced sideways in the mirror at the horror of her reflection and cringed, only to realize what she had thought. Her wide blue eyes stared back at her as did her paler than normal face smudged with dirt. _Do I really care how Vegeta sees me that much? _Rubbing her face, she walked to her bathroom and started the tub. _I may need my head examined..._

Bulma did her best to hurry her bath and get into new clothes, not wanting to think about what just happened in her head. She had too much on her plate as it stood, what with the Expo coming up -she had moved it back a few days due to the abnormal earthquake rocking the city- and all her projects. Kami almighty, her head was spinning with all she had to do. Not to mention she still wanted to talk to Tash... She pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail and then sighed as she rubbed her face before turning off the light and leaving her room.

She was planning on going straight down stairs, but found her feet taking her to the room across from hers. She didn't even comprehend what she was doing until her hand was on the handle, pushing the door open. The breath she had been holding hissed through her teeth at finding Vegeta in his bed and relief crashed down upon her. He was okay. Nervously licking her lips, she walked farther into the room until she stood by the side of his bed. He looked peaceful lying there; the parts of his body not healed completely by the sensu bean were wrapped up, which was mostly his chest area. Her eyes fell on the thin band of white wrap around his head and she reached out, fingers tracing it gently. His face was so relaxed and she was stuck again by how innocent he looked when he was sleeping. _Haha... innocent, right..._

"What am I going to do with you, Vegeta?" She frowned, knowing they had a long struggle ahead of them until he found himself and not this shell of a man.

Looking to the floor, she missed the signs of him stirring from sleep as she contemplated what to do. Should she follow her original plan to figure out what was going on or wait here and keep him company? Deciding the former, she turned to walk away but found she couldn't go much farther than a few inches with a certain fury appendage wrapped around her thigh. Her brow rose, looking down, then to Vegeta to find that his dark gaze was on her. She was surprised but happy to see that he was okay and sat down next to him.

"Hey you... How you fairing?" she spoke softly, her fingers stroking his hair line.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, tempted by the thought of simply closing his eyes and returning to his slumber. He really didn't want to deal with her, especially when he could hardly move a muscle and his head was whirling. "You really ask stupid questions sometimes."

She smiled and shrugged. "It's just one of my quirks. Now how about some water, mister?" He only grunted, not in the mood to fight her and he was rather thirsty...

As she moved to get the bottled water sitting on the nightstand he watched her, his gaze falling on the sling which she gingerly pulled her arm from so she could cup water in it to help pour it into his mouth. He lifted his head a little, ignoring the pain that shot through him. Their eyes remained locked and it felt weird to have her do this for him... have anyone do this for him really. It was stirring those strange emotions again and try as he may, he couldn't stake them this time.

Uncomfortable with the silence and his black gaze engulfing hers, she decided to talk about one of the things on her mind. "Your cousin is interesting. Reminds me of a puppy... or even Plato in one of his frisky moods..." With her words Vegeta started coughing on the water and her eyes widened as she stopped and put the bottle back. "Are you okay?"

"When?" he managed to cough out. "Where's Bardock?"

Bulma wiped her hand dry on her pants. "Yesterday. As for Bardock, you do realize you really did a number on him, right? He was sleeping and as far as I know he still is." She chuckled seeing him scowl at the ceiling and carefully she put her arm back into the sling. "Relax, he didn't tell me much. I ended up doing most of the talking in my exhausted slur. He was really curious about Earth's cultures and we have started a theory that maybe the universal language actually comes from us. It seems you guys have a different meaning for a dog... which on Earth is a domesticated animal we use for protection or labor. Then a mutt for you guys means a child of a high ranking individual with a low, but was originally for a slaves and nonsl-"

"I know this, woman. Do you have a point?" he grumbled, really disliking his cousin at the moment. The woman could gab for hours, last thing he need was for Tash to plant new ideas in her head. Or for her to have another thing that reminded him of his only relative.

Her brow rose, amused. "Well someone's grumpy. Yes, I do have a point. We too have the word mutt, but for us it is strictly used for dogs that are of mixed breeds. See, there are many different typ- and you don't care about any of this..." She sighed seeing his look and he shot her another one that practically yelled 'you think?'.

"Case in point is that we humans have been using this language far longer than any written record of it in the universe and no one out there knows where it came from... at least as far as Tash knew. I kind of passed out on him before he could look anything up to give a definite answer."

"Hn," he snorted, but said nothing.

Again they stared at each other for a few seconds in silence and she found that she was unsure what to say. "Uh..." She looked away towards the door. "Do you need anything else? I was planning on going downstairs to see what was going..." She was startled when his hand came up, brushing a strand of hair that had managed to free itself from her ponytail behind her ear. "... on."

Her eyes snapped to him to find that his were on her hurt arm and the dark, nasty bruise around her neck. There was something in his obsidian orbs; something she couldn't even begin to name.

"You know I don't blame you," she whispered softly and he abruptly met her gaze. "And considering what Goku and Bardock looked like coming out I was more or less unscathed. Besides, remember me telling you how Goku almost ate me once? Yeah, I think this time was the least amount I've been hurt with all things considered."

He couldn't look at her anymore as he glanced out the window, confusion swirling around in his head. How the hell did she know what he was thinking about? How did she know that he was upset about it? _Blast it, why am I upset about this? She's just a frail human!_ A frail human who had stood up and hugged him to calm him down, to be his anchor even after everything he had done. She had stopped him from killing Bardock, a man who had been more of a father figure than his own even when the King had been living. Of course he would never admit out loud how much the old fool meant to him, but he couldn't mentally ignore it now as it screamed at him, demanding that he acknowledge it. She had risked her own life to stop him, knowing full well what he was capable of. Shit, she had just experienced it firsthand.

"Will you say something?" Her soft tone cut through the thoughts and he glowered more.

"Hn"

"Oh really? That's all you're going to say?" He noticed her small pout and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want me to say? That I can't tell whether you're an idiot or a... an even bigger idiot?" He shook his head. "No sane person would do what you did, woman."

She sighed as she looked out the window. "I wasn't really thinking about it-"

"Clearly..." he muttered sarcastically.

Shooting him a glare to shut him up, she looked back to the lighting sky that swirled with pink puffy clouds. "At first I was scared shitless. Seeing you... like _that_... I finally saw what you were talking about. You were a killer and had no hesitation with killing us... You are a killer..." She could feel him stiffen next to her, but refused to look at him or drop the subject. "I didn't like seeing you like that, but I couldn't disregard it when it was right there before me. At the same time part of me just couldn't understand it. It was like I was seeing some wholly different person... I think what scared me the most was that I couldn't see the man hidden underneath anymore. The man I know you can be..."

"That's rubbish, woman." Could she even hear herself; hear how sappy she sounded?

She frowned, giving him a hard look as she forcefully grabbed his hand, something that made him horribly uncomfortable. "No it isn't, Vegeta. I honestly believe in what my gut is telling me a-and... and I believe in you!" He was too stunned by the passion in her voice and how it played on her face to think about how she was still holding his hand or about how horribly sentimental she was being. "I didn't see this hidden man then and never in my life had I felt such fear... b-but when you mentioned someone taking away your free-will and a chip... and then..." Her gaze moved to their hands as she rubbed it gently and her voice trailed off and her eyes watered. "I-I'm sorry, I could never imagine someone taking that away from me; being trapped in my head and watching a-"

"Will you shut up!" he snapped angrily as he jerked his hand away from hers, making her flinch and causing his body to scream at him.

Bulma turned then, sitting with her back to him as she tried to hastily wipe her tears away. Vegeta didn't understand the sudden feeling that filled him when he heard the sniffles. Normally he would just be filled with disgust, but he didn't like having her like this. Then without warning the blue super nova that was her hair as she floated in the pool flashed in his head; her wide frightened eyes as he held her afterwards; the blood that trailed down the side of her face... She had every right to hate him, to turn her back on him like everyone else did, but she stood by him in the end. Even now, instead of fleeing the room like he could tell that she wanted to do, she remained there by his side. She was trying hard to rein her emotions back in, stop her crying.

It was a little late. He had seen the tears streak down her face the second before turning as her eyes closed. Could smell the salt in the air. And there was something about seeing her upset that for some reason made him... upset. Was he... was he feeling guilty for snapping at her? _This is fucking... perfect! _His tail hit the bed under the blanket irritably. He was guilty not only for making her cry now, but for all he had done the other day. Vegeta _never_ felt guilty about anything he did. He couldn't afford it. No matter how much he tried, however, he just couldn't push it away... this guilt.

Sensing that things were derailing further, she stood, keeping her back to him. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up... I just wanted you to know that I believe what I told you, what I've told you twice now..." She hesitated, licking her lips. "You aren't a monster and I _know_ you can be someone else. The thing is you are going to want to have it, Vegeta. You have to want to be out of Freeza's shadow and out of the suppressive weight everyone places on you. And I'm not saying this just as a friend, but as someone who has a mother who knows a lot about these things."

He sneered as she started for the door. "There is no changing me, I am what I am. Why can't you get that through that thick, idiotic skull of yours? You are only going to end up getting yourself killed..."

Realizing that the last bit could be mistaken for him actually caring what happened to her, he added with less fervor, "... killed over such an asinine belief."

"Hmm... that may be. But you are going to be here for a while, my Prince, and a lot can happen." She stopped at the door before glancing back, a sad smile on her lips. "And I don't need you to believe in me... I need you to know that I believe in you and will be here if you ever need me."

Vegeta wanted to cross his arms, but thought otherwise due to the pain it would bring him as he stared up at the ceiling. "I think you've lost it, woman."

She chuckled softly, "Some would say I never had it... But with all that said, I promise not to bring this up again. Just... keep it in mind. Now try to go back to sleep and if anything important happens I'll let you know."

He didn't acknowledge her as she left, the door closing quietly behind her. The woman always had a knack for leaving him all knotted up inside and bewildered. Always so mystified. Never in his life had he felt guilty and this woman had managed to bring it out along with everything else his cold heart was feeling. All the while he still couldn't understand the logic of it. This woman was a genius, something he begrudgingly admitted. So why did she do things that were so... stupid?

"That woman... what an enigma..." he sighed as he closed his heavy eyelids and tried to forget about everything so that he could sleep once more and shortly after he did.

.~-~.

Bulma reached the landing, her gaze first drawn to her mother and ChiChi already in the kitchen, starting the huge breakfast for everyone. They chatted between themselves like they normally did... about mothering, the weather... whatever small talk came to mind. Only it was noticeably quieter and more depressed. She could almost visibly see the suppressive weight over them, over the house itself and all inside.

Soft rhythmic snoring reached her ears and she looked to the living room to find what must have been Goku's feet propped up on the side of the couch. She took a few steps further into the family room and found that not only was it her best friend snoozing out on the couch but Krillin on the loveseat and little Gohan lying on top of his father. She couldn't help but smile at the scene that almost brought tears to her eyes with all the memories that flashed through her head. It was like nothing had changed... only now there was one extra little guy and she hadn't slept in the room with them.

"It's cute, isn't it?" ChiChi kept her voice hushed as she came up beside her and stared down at her husband and son.

Bulma glanced sideways at the younger woman, seeing her wishful look and the pain in her eyes. Obviously things were still not good between her and Goku. The heiress walked behind the couch and leaned against the back of the couch with her chin resting on her folded arms.

"It is... and he looks so much like him."

Carefully so as not to wake them, she reached out and touched Gohan's wild black hair.

While in the end she ended up helping Vegeta more than Gohan, she still hadn't forgotten how it was originally for him that she had moved to do something. It was like her maternal instincts kicked into overdrive and for the first time ever she felt the true longing of having something like this... a child of her own to give all her love and show the world to. She was somewhat jealous of ChiChi, but she let all these thoughts go. There was no time for such things and the last thing this situation needed was for her to get bitchy about something she didn't have. Besides, she was still young even in spite what her mother said.

It seemed ChiChi had been thinking along the same thing when she stepped closer. "I saw what you were doing... you got up to stop Vegeta from hurting Gohan. You tried to save him and I was frozen where I stood. Bardock may have ultimately saved him, but you still acted where I didn't." The raven-haired woman tried to blink away the water in her eyes and she grabbed Bulma's hand making her stand, squeezing it lightly. "Thank you."

Bulma gave her a pity-filled smile after getting over her shock. "Any time... You know it isn't your fault for not acting, ChiChi. The only reason I did was likely because I am used to things like this happening... from all the adventures and all. But I've also been told that I have a crazy lack of self-preservation at times..."

The younger woman frowned as she shook her head, lips pushing together. "Don't make excuses for me, Bulma. I'm a mother first and foremost and I should have done... something. Anything! Instead I just stood there..."

An awkward silence followed her small outburst and both swiftly checked to make sure no one was disturbed by it. What should Bulma say? She was at a loss for words and her mother, humming in the kitchen pretending she didn't hear a word of it was of course no help. Her mother liked to let Bulma fix things on her own. It wouldn't hurt if she could help out every once in a while, could it? Instead of making her learn things on her own... Frowning, she went through her options. She could try... and most likely fail at making this woman feel better -likely saying the wrong thing. Or she could just change the subject. Yes, the latter was the best option in this case because honestly, she didn't know how to counter that. She just reacted; there hadn't been much thinking involved. Why ChiChi didn't react the same way was far beyond her.

"What happened? When did everyone get home?" she asked, finally breaking the silence as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck and bit her lip.

"Sometime after lunch... around three or four I believe." ChiChi sighed as she hugged herself, feeling the same discomfort. "As for Vegeta and t-the chip... Nothing much was said other than the issue was taken care of. After Goku went to check on you and take you to your room; he, your father, and Krillin crashed... and sometime after dinner Gohan fell asleep where he is now. Your mother and I have been checking on Bardock and... _him. _So far only Bardock's woken a few times..."

The younger woman shivered whenever she spoke of Vegeta, and Bulma felt her protectiveness rear its ugly head. Fortunately she had enough sense not to let it loose.

Keeping her voice calm, she replied, "He isn't going to hurt you ChiChi... the other day was a... a..." She searched for the word she needed. "... rarity."

She snorted, giving Bulma a skeptical look. "You can't seriously believe that, Bulma. Not after seeing what he is capable of and what he did." She hissed, "He's a-a monster!"

The heiress' fists clenched and she gritted her teeth to keep herself from saying something she might regret. _Breathe, Bulma... breathe._ She couldn't believe how narrow-sighted the woman was. Did she ever look deeper than the surface? Did she even bother to think about what Vegeta said? This was not his fault and in no way was he a monster. But then ChiChi could have not heard him and Bulma wasn't sure what she knew about the Saiyan Prince.

She opened her mouth, prepared to defend him in a calmer manner when Goku beat her to it. "He's not a monster, ChiChi."

Both women jumped a little, startled as his soft voice had caught them unawares and they looked to find that he was frowning up at the ceiling.

"How can you say that?" The young mother said, her words laced with frustration as her brow creased.

"E-Everything that happened... it was my fault!" Then he muttered angrily under his breath, "Why... why did I not see it? Why did I let fear rule me?"

Covering his eyes, he spoke as if he was talking to himself, "Bulma had almost gotten him to calm down and see reason; and I let fear drive my actions... And then when Bardock showed up, even I could see that he was scared, feeling as if he was backed into a corner..."

Bulma knew ChiChi was about to blow her top, but her concern was only for her best friend and getting him to understand that it was not _his_ fault. "Goku... As far as we know he could have really been ready to attack me, or the chip would have set him off again. The only one at fault here is the one who did this to him. Not you."

His hand fell back to his side and he looked at her, pain in his dark gaze. "I almost got you killed."

Putting her hands on her hips, she glared at him. "No... Freeza and who made the chip is the one who almost got me killed. Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

He looked as if he wanted to argue, but remained silent as they stared at each other.

ChiChi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had they both lost their minds? How could they not see how Vegeta was going to be their downfall? He was only going to get everyone killed! And probably feel smug about it. He may have not talked to her much other than to insult her on the rare occasion, but she really despised him. Especially the way he looked down on everyone, thinking himself superior to them. There were many things that ruffled her feathers, but this had to be one of her biggest pet peeves. He was a prince, but that didn't mean anything to her. She was a princess for Kami's sake and that meant nothing to him. If anything he thought even less of her.

She also wouldn't ever forgive him for even thinking about hurting her little baby. Her maternal instincts were telling her to get Gohan as far away from his as possible, but for now she was stuck here with no means out. Why had she not left already? She could have taught Gohan how to fight on her own in the safety of her own home... now she was chained here, pride not allowing her to back out of the deal.

Then there was the whole fiasco that happened the other day. He may not have targeted her, or even acknowledged her... but that still didn't stop the nightmares from happening two nights in a row. She shivered as the memories flashed in her mind. That crazed evil laugher of his echoing in her head and that murderous glare that seemed to swallow her whole. It was almost enough to make her cower in the corner of the room, quaking with fear.

She huffed, unable to stay soundless anymore. "What is wrong with you two? The only one responsible for all this is lying upstairs..." She focused her heated expression on Bulma. "... and if you're not careful, he's going to... to kill... you."

Her voice lost its energy at the end and grew almost weak, seeing the fuming look the heiress was giving her. She wasn't sure which was worse, Bulma's look or the one of disappointment on her husband's face.

"It is because of people like you that he is as he is," Bulma seethed, oh-so tempted to go ballistic on her, yet if she did that ChiChi would never understand. She would take a defensive stance, her mind set... that was if it wasn't already. Yet, she couldn't give up, there had to be a way to make her see reason.

"And you don't know a thing about him, what right do you have to judge him?" The raven-haired woman opened her mouth to retort back, but Bulma didn't give her a chance. "Did you know he was Gohan's age when given to a psychopath and beaten countless times before being sent out to kill others?"

ChiChi crossed her arms as she tilted her head up some. "He still had a choice."

Bulma sneered, "Right, a choice... Do you want me to show you the scans, ChiChi? He's had every bone in his body broken more than five times; thin lacerations almost naked to human eye cover his whole body and he has welts on his back along with a multitude of other scars! I hardly see that as a choice. He no doubt would have been beaten further if he didn't do as he was told and more likely most of them were from him disobeying. He was basically a slave! Actually scratch that, he _was_ a slave."

ChiChi notably paled, not having known any of this. How would she know? They basically kept her in the dark about everything except the bare minimum. But so what! He had been a slave. He wasn't the only one out there that had a horrible upbringing and had to face things that would break normal people. This Freezer guy didn't control his body to do the killing personally. He still had a choice...

The heiress continued trying to drive the point home, "How do you think you would turn out being raised in such an environment? What about Gohan? Imagine him being stolen away from you right now, being beaten day in and out to do what some sadistic bastard wants him to do... with no one there to protect him."

Bulma had to look away towards the end of her tirade, her voice softening and she hugged herself as if seeking comfort. "He was all alone, ChiChi. I'm not saying what he did wasn't wrong, nor am I condoning it... but how do you expect him to be different if everyone judges him on the actions a crazed tyrant made him do? Let alone having someone put a chip in his head... taking away his free-will as they controlled his body to d-do..."

Sighing, she met the younger woman's gaze again. "Look, I'm not asking you to be all buddy, buddy with him. Kami knows he's as friendly as a poisonous raptor and I sometimes wonder if I need my head examined when I keep pestering him like I do, but when you look past what he has done and his roughness... there's a man there who is struggling in this life, drowning even as he searches for a way out. When he's super tired... or you catch him off guard you can see this man, and when that happens it makes putting up with everything he does all the more worth it."

The room fell hushed and she blushed a little realizing she did it again... she defended passionately and now looked like she had feelings for him. Well, she did. He was her friend. She rubbed the back of her neck. _Great going, Bulma... I wonder if there's any way to salvage this._ Her gaze went to Goku, almost as if seeking him for help. There was a small cheerless smile on his lips and he shook his head.

"Fess up, Bulms. We both know he is a challenge for you... a puzzle to solve." He sat up, ruffling Gohan's hair as the boy woke and rubbed his eyes; the sounds of the argument waking him... and to Bulma's further embarrassment, Krillin. "You would not be doing this if it weren't for that added bonus, but I so agree... he needs help."

She faked a grin and held her hands up somewhat as if to surrender. She knew Goku would come through for her and figure it out. "Okay, okay... I wouldn't mind seeing if someone like him can change... and what that might be." She pouted, feigning hurt. "But I'm wounded that you don't think I did it out of the kindness of my own heart and that it's the right thing to do."

Krillin snorted after getting over his confusion at what was happening and also his astonishment with what Goku said. "When have you ever done that, Bulma? I seem to remember being told the story about not wanting to help Mr. Turtle only to change your mind when you realized Master Roshi had a dragon ball... Face it; you don't do anything that doesn't benefit you in some way."

She leaned over the back of the couch, reaching for the pillow Goku had been using and threw it at him. "Hush you... go back to sleep."

He chuckled, which was followed by Goku and Bulma's own laughs; somehow the mood had lightened slightly. Yet in truth, it was a fake happiness. They all just wanted to forget about it... but that was impossible.

Goku groaned as he stood and stretched before crossing his arms and growing serious again. "The chip has been removed."

"I heard..." Bulma glanced at ChiChi who was still stunned by what she said during her rant, the raven-haired woman's eyes on her son.

"Um... yeah." Krillin scratched his bald head. "They were having trouble finding it or something and then used electro... electro..."

"Electric-signals, my boy." Dr. Briefs chose that time to walk down the stairs from his side of the house, having caught some of the discussion in the hallway.

He was scratching Plato's head as he walked to his daughter before proceeding to check out her arm. Hearing the way his daughter defend the Saiyan Prince again was starting to worry him. While what Goku said was true, what she said before that had been the truth as well and he knew the telltale signs of when she was getting attached to something... even if it was an experiment. He couldn't name all the times she hurt herself in the name of science they were so many, and having an actual person-like aspect to it made it all the more worse.

He kept these thoughts in the back of his mind as he recounted what happened with Vegeta and the chip, "We were searching for it for hours when I realized it was still sending a signal, jolts of electricity through the brain and from there it was relatively easy getting it out. What took so long was checking to make sure there was nothing else there..."

He peered at her over his glasses and they shared a knowing look. "We tried everything we could think of but the lad checks out fine, Bulma." Bulma exhaled with relief only to yelp when her father touched a tender spot. "Sorry, dear... I say a few more days and you'll be right as rain."

"Thanks, Dad."

Everyone glanced at each other after that, an awkward silence settling over them. No one wanted to mention the huge elephant in the room: that being the Saiyans and their horrifying display of power and this Freeza character. It was still a lot to absorb... the amount of power Bardock and Vegeta showed was enough to shake them to their core, let alone comprehend how much power Freeza and his lackeys must have to enslave the powerful race! It also made them question whether Goku could pull it off, could he and Piccolo defeat this Raditz? The odds had been stacked against them many times before, but never had it been this much.

Krillin gulped back his fear of the heiress and said what in his opinion needed to be said. "Don't get me wrong, Bulma... I hear ya about Vegeta and I feel bad for him... but are you sure helping him won't put us in a dangerous position? What if it doesn't matter what Bardock does, just the simple action of defending Vegeta brings this Freeza here? We can't fight something like that... at least not yet."

Bulma stood with her arms crossed, staring at the ground as she pondered it for the millionth time. It felt so surreal, standing in her living room... Goku and Krillin back in her life. The smell of eggs and bacon really didn't fit with the dark discussion they were having. Nor did the bright cheery sun that now hung in the sky fit right with the atmosphere they found themselves in.

Dr. Briefs cleared his throat as he took his glasses off to clean them. "That is a very real possibility, Krillin. One Bardock himself has warned me of... Unfortunately we don't really know that much about the universe other than what they tell us. I'm hoping that he will tell me more when he wakes... you can say we reached an understanding of sorts..." He put his glasses back on and pushed them up the bridge of his nose. "But even then we run the risk of being subjected to biased views. Only thing we can do at this point is help and try to come up with something to defend ourselves."

The heiress snapped her fingers and everyone jumped slightly. "That's right! I wanted to have a meeting with you guys about this... Now's as good as time as any. I think I found something that can throw Freeza off if he decides to come here. You remember the invisible shield thing I showed you guys during the tour of the Headquarters?" She looked to Goku as she asked the question and he gave a curt nod. "Well I was thinking... this Freeza guy is so powerful it would be near-impossible to make any weapon that could kill him or deter him... So why not make it look like Earth is not here?"

Her father nodded, thinking about the applications of something like that. "I see where you're going with this... He would most likely think someone already destroyed the planet. In theory I guess it could work... but the sheer size of the Earth and the amount of power it would take is almost as impossible as making a weapon that could hurt him."

"Um..." Krillin raised his hand a little to draw attention. "What is this invisible shield thing? Do you actually mean we would appear to be... see-through?"

"Yes," Bulma replied swiftly, "It takes light and bends it around objects to make it appear as if it's not there. Of course it's more complicated than that, but that's more or less the gist of it. The nifty thing is that it should also make us invisible to any sort of radar they have..." She fingered her chin as she nibbled on her lip. "As for the power source, I've been thinking about that for a few days now... there's these sketches of an energy source I've been working on that might be able to do it. Only question is how long this will take. The invisa-shield is in its infant stages of testing for objects that are the size of an orange and my energy source is only a theory."

"Give them to me..." Her father started to pet Plato once again after he nipped his ear. "I'll look at them between everything else."

"Okay, Dad. I also think this all should be kept between us, just like the dragon balls." They all nodded with agreement, even Mrs. Briefs gave a small 'yes' from the kitchen.

Bulma sighed and looked to Goku again. "Regrettably we are going to have to tell them about the sensu beans... there's no way we can hide that, our medical tech isn't _that_ advanced."

Goku shrugged. "Couldn't be helped."

She pinched her nose, new thoughts about the projects she had going on spiraling around in her mind. "No it couldn't and now I have to figure out a way to explain the odd plant in a way that doesn't make us sound like nut-jobs."

Honestly, she wasn't looking forward to that.

.~-~.

Bulma slipped through the door into Bardock's room; in one hand she carried a plate stacked to the brim with leftovers from breakfast, and in the other she held the scouter. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she walked to the side of the bed and set the plate down. She nearly gave a panicked screech when his hand shot out as he sat up, seizing her wrist and in his other hand formed a ball of ki. The blue ball of energy lighted the room in a ghostly radiance and she swallowed as her crystal eyes were drowned in his dark ones. For a few heartbeats she held her breath as they stared at each other until recognition hit him and he quickly let go and extinguished the ball of ki.

"Sorry... You startled me," he murmured as he moved to lean against the headboard. Like Vegeta, his upper half was heavily wrapped having taken a lot of damage, if not more so.

"It's fine."

She bent over and switched on the lamp beside the bed; it felt too strange to be semi-dark room, alone, with her best friend's father. Yet even with the added light, she felt slightly uneasy and chuckled softly, "I think I'm getting used to being manhandled."

He didn't say anything, only frowned at the not-so-funny joke. If anything it worried him. His eyes scanned her as she sat on the bed next to him, finding the sling and dark ugly bruise around her neck. She had recently showered. He could tell that easily by the smell of her body wash that still lingered and her damp hair. Overall she looked healthy though, but he still couldn't help feeling bad for what happened.

"You hungry? We weren't sure because what we gave you... uh... curbs appetites," she finished lamely before looking at his wounds to see the progress. He remained still, not even sparing the food a glance.

"Why are my wounds healed this much? Last I checked Earth did not have such advanced methods."

Bulma looked up and wished she hadn't finding his eyes pinning her to where she sat, demanding answers. She hesitated briefly before returning to checking him over. "Actually, my father just recently developed a serum that triggers bones to produce their natural enzymes and heal faster... of course they have to be set and-"

"You're skirting the subject... and I knew that already. Your father informed me that he used it on Vegeta." His brow rose, somewhat amused by her fumbling and also intrigued by it. "Why are you so timid to tell me?"

She blushed and then sighed, "Well, in all honesty, Bardock... what we gave you is going to sound crazy. I was trying to come up with something during breakfast to tell you, but there's no real good way around it." Finished checking his wounds, she held his gaze then, deciding just to get it over with. "Here on Earth there is this very special plant... as far as I know there is only one and its seeds when eaten heal the person completely, even if they are almost dead and every bone in their body is broken. On top of that the person won't need to eat for some time." He stared at her with no emotion on his face and she pushed on, unsure whether that was a good sign or not. "We didn't mention it before because Goku only had one that he was hoping to save for the fight with Raditz, but Vegeta wouldn't have survived if Goku didn't give him half. He took a sliver for himself and then gave you the rest..."

He frowned, watching his hand as he opened and closed it, deep in thought. "That's unfavorable for us..."

_A plant that heals all your injuries? I guess I've heard of stranger things..._ He wasn't exactly upset that they hadn't told him about it before either, for what reason had he given them to trust him? The Saiyans certainly wouldn't be as accepting to some random stranger that claimed to be a father to one of them as these humans had been to him. He needed to change that and the other day sure hadn't helped his or Vegeta's image in their eyes.

At that thought his eyes trailed over Bulma again. He had seen the warnings in his visions, but like most times he only knew what they meant in hindsight. Even if he did not have visions he should have realized the chip would still be there and what issues could arise from it. He didn't care that Vegeta or himself were hurt, they had beaten each other to near death many times before. She on the other hand was an innocent bystander. Someone who had done so much for both of them and even after what happened she had saved his life!

Bardock couldn't really describe how that made him feel. He had never been put in a position where he owed someone like this. If it had happened with only Saiyans no one would have stepped in, they would have let him die, lying in his own blood. They would have even let his corpse rot there, shamed and dishonored. He didn't like having to owe someone, but it surprised him how little that mattered when compared to his gratitude and respect for Bulma. And that blooming bruise on her neck only reminded him of how much he owed her. How he had failed at protecting everyone especially her.

"What about you? How are you?" he asked, wondering if there was more injuries that he just couldn't see.

Laughing, she shook her head. "I should be asking you that."

He smirked, her cheerful disposition finally rubbing off on him, and the effect it had on Bulma was simultaneous. Bardock was a good looking man, there was no denying that. Even with the scar on his cheek, it only added a flare of experience to him. And when he actually smiled like that he looked so much better, which wasn't much of a surprise given Goku was basically his identical twin and was nearly always smiling... But damn! His smirk was so different than her best friend's... part sly, part rugged, and... _Damn it!_ She forced herself to look away lest she start thinking things that should never cross her mind when the subject was Bardock. He may look no older than thirty, but he could be as old as her grandfather for all she knew.

Luckily he spoke and ceased these thoughts, "I'm not complaining if what you say about this seed is true... I can hardly move and couldn't imagine what it would be like without it." His smirk became strained with a hint of sadness... and perhaps guilt as he reached up to gently brush her discolored skin at her neck. "I'm sorry about what happened. I should have realized the chip was still there..."

She rolled her eyes as she huffed at him, "Don't you start blaming yourself too! Goku's got enough guilt for the both of you. Besides, as I keep reminding everyone... I've been hurt far worse than this before. All I had was a dislocated shoulder and a mild concussion. It's hardly anything to fret about."

"It still shouldn't have hap-"

His eyes widened when she lightly flicked him on the nose, smiling brazenly. "Stop that, seriously. There are many scenarios and what-ifs that could have happened and being upset over something that has already passed won't help anyone."

He smirked again. "Rather insightful."

"I do try..." she drawled as she picked up the scouter on her lap and handed it to him. "Tash called yesterday, he's... something else."

Grunting, Bardock took it. "That he is... what did he need?"

She shrugged as she brushed a pesky strand of her hair behind her ear. "He lied, telling me it was nothing and that he only needed to tell you about Raditz. I may have been half dead on my feet, but even I could tell he was disappointed and frustrated about something. Is he always so curious about other race's cultures?"

Bardock didn't put the scouter on like she expected, but instead stared down at it as if contemplating something. "Yes... he's searching for something, probably a place where he can belong. He doesn't really have anyone other than me and Vegeta, and doesn't seem to understand his own people..."

_So Tash and Bulma have met..._ He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Up to that point he had been trying to keep them from actually meeting, worried that the cub would slip and reveal too much. He needed to start trusting them, really trusting them and not this half-assed shit he had been toying with for the past week or so. His visions told him that these humans weren't going away; they were going to play important roles in what was to come. But up until Dr. Briefs eased his fear and doubt he had stubbornly refused to believe that they were this... nice and helpful. It was so different from how the rest of the universe worked.

And he knew that this was the sole reason why his Prince was changing. Their views were so radically different from what they knew that he couldn't possibly remain as ruthless as he normally would here. _As weak as they are, they certainly are stubborn and prideful._ Then again they had survived drastic climate change and other sufferings that would kill most races. _Vegeta needs this... he needs her..._ _But at what cost?_

"How is Vegeta?"

Bulma blinked at the sudden change in topic. "He's doing good... he was actually awake to talk to me for a few minutes before breakfast. My father was able to get the chip out and did not find any others with the techniques he used. As for his heart... the sensu bean -the seed we gave you- basically healed most of the damage, restarting the count down until it gives out on him."

Bardock didn't like the sound of that. "So it's going to take longer now?"

"Yes... before my father suspected that he had probably two months if he didn't strain himself. Now it's anyone's guess... because before his heart had been weakened from previous damage and now he's starting off fresh." She rubbed her forehead, recalling all her father told her during breakfast. "He may at some point even be able to use ki without straining himself..."

"Interesting..." his voice trailed off as he continued to study the scouter as if he had never seen it before.

He was worried, but it wasn't the worst case scenario. No, that would be if Vegeta had died, which was a very dark thought that he didn't really want to explore. Yet this could be a good thing too. With this heart issue and the drug, Vegeta's body had to work more, which meant that when he finally was healthy he would be unbelievably powerful. That also meant that Bardock was going to have to train even harder just to keep up with him...

Pushing these thoughts away for later, he concentrated on the issue at hand. He couldn't very well help Tash in the state he was in now, and if he had to guess he had at least another day before he would be useful to anyone. Knowing the council, Tash would need someone, and Bulma was the best one to do that. But this was something he should ask Vegeta about before doing...

"Um, is everything alright?" Bulma started to stand. "Do you want me to leave so you can call h-"

"No, sit... please." He finally looked up, decision made. "It was wrong of me to not introduce you and Tash, and until I get better I want you to take his calls and help him."

Her eyes widened, startled. "A-Are you sure?"

He smirked and her breath caught. "Yes, I trust your judgment, and if we are going to be partners you are going to have to know things and I'm going to have to trust... And don't worry about the difference in culture. While Tash may not like ours currently, he knows more than most Saiyans do about it and can inform you if there are any issues with a solution you propose."

She opened her mouth, wanting to disagree, only to close her mouth. What could she possibly say? It was obvious his mind was made up. Even his tail flicked on the bed next to him, entirely relaxed where before it had been twitching with uncertainty. He had no doubts. Who was she to question him? He must know what was best for his people and to be trusted like this... Hadn't her father said that he and Bardock had reached some sort of understanding? Could it be possible that this was what he meant?

Bardock placed the scouter over his ear, switching it to her written language before putting it on speaker and sending the signal to start the connection. He took it off and handed it out to her and slowly, unsure, she accepted it and smiled hesitantly.

"You can read it now," he stated as he reached for the plate of food.

"I-I... I don't know what to say... T-Thank you."

He simply nodded as he ate a sausage link.

Tash's voice suddenly crackled on the scouter and she jerked startled as she looked at it. _"Hello, hello... sorry I'm here. You left me hanging, Bulma! But that's okay... had things to take care of anyway. Oh, I did look into the whole origin of the standard language and was still unable to find anything... then again it's only been a day and my sources haven't had a chance to look into it..." _He hesitated a thought crossing his mind when Bulma didn't try to interrupt him. _"Wait... is this the old man taking my fun away?"_

Bardock coughed as Bulma rolled her eyes. "Both, cub."

_"Ahhh man, we're being chaperoned..."_

"That's right, so you better behave." Bulma snickered softly as Bardock shook his head only to return to his eating.

_"Me behave? You know that's impossible, right?"_

Bardock paused with the fork halfway to his mouth, grunting, "Get on with it, cub."

Tash sighed exuberantly, _"Alright, alright. Not much of a surprise, but Leka and Shellato tried to pass some laws without your decision... or even knowing about it. But there's no need to concern yourself over it, I put them in their places."_

"What laws?" the older Saiyan questioned, brow creasing in thought.

_"Oh, you know... laws banning mixed rank children from being any rank higher than their lowest ranking parent... and other laws about the mutts. I was able to recount every time you counter argued against it... so they dropped it." _He suddenly grumbled lowly, the hint of anger making Bulma shiver at how Vegeta-like it was, _"But now they are going on about wanting to 'putdown' feeble elders and those that can't 'further the Saiyans' and are 'deadweight'."_

"Hm..." Bardock stared at the food on his plate, something telling Bulma that he wasn't really seeing it. "They tried that before, once... You weren't there, so of course they would think they have the upper hand. Not that I'm shocked, I figured they would try this sooner or later."

Bulma blanched before breathlessly muttering, "You can't be serious..."

Bardock looked up at her. "I wish I wasn't. It's regrettable that the time when Saiyans honored those that came before has passed... for most... What did you say to them, cub?"

Tash remained silent, as if he was unsure he wanted to tell him. _"I... I told them to futue te ipsum."_

Bardock shook his head, trying to keep his amusement from entering his voice. "Really, cub... And how did they take that?" Seeing Bulma's confused look he added quickly for her benefit, "He told them, as you would say, fuck off."

"Ohhh..."

_"Didn't go too well actually..."_ Tash chuckled at his own expense.

"Little wonder," Bardock retorted sarcastically.

_"The meeting didn't last long after that, as you can imagine, we started brawling on the table and many ended up in the infirmary."_

Bulma was unable to help it as she laughed at the mental image of huge muscle men wrestling like children fighting over something. "Why am I not surprised by this?"

Bardock smirked at her, but left the rhetorical question unanswered. "How did you fair?"

_"Ehhh... I wasn't one that went to the infirmary, but I am sporting a rather nice shiner, if I do say so myself."_

Bardock snorted, "Tash, what am I going to do with you?"

_"Brush my tail, give me an eget and tell me I'm a good cub?"_ he offered with fake hopefulness.

"Hmm, maybe later." He chuckled before growing more serious. "Now back to the issue that started the brawl... I don't think the argument I used last time will help you any, cub." Bardock went back to staring at his plate, pushing some of the food around with his fork. "You don't have the... finesse to pull it off."

_"I would normally argue that just for arguments sake, but with all things considered I'll let it go this time, boss-man. So what do you want me to do?"_

Noticing Bardock's haggard appearance, Bulma picked up the scouter and moved to get up before he could say anything. "I'll help you with a strong argument that even a numb-skull like you can pull off, Tash. Bardock really needs his rest."

_"Umm..."_

"It's okay, cub. I told her I wanted her to help you." Bardock gave her a small nod, grateful.

_"Well... okay. Vale, Bardock," _Tash muttered, the concern obvious in his voice.

"Vale, cub. Try not to start any more brawls..." Then adding softly under his breath so that only Bulma could hear, "...though I doubt very much that you can help it."

Bulma smiled as they exchanged a knowing looking and his own lips tugged up slightly before he went back to picking at his food. With the way his shoulders were slouched over, bandages covering his chest and his tail hardly moving he really looked like a ran-down man who had seen too many years. She cursed herself mentally for allowing the talk to go on as long as it had, she should have been out of there way sooner...

She looked the older Saiyan over one more time before exiting the room, her business tone snapping into place as her mind rolled the issue in her head, "So how about this..."

.~-~.

The drone of whimpered yowls and dismayed howls rang in his head like some seductive siren that sang her hauntingly bittersweet melody. Or was it a She-Saiyan, wailing at the pale moon's radiant glow on the ghostly planet of damned souls? Either way, her twin roars of anguish and longing instilled a sense of beauty, sadness and fear in him until it became a topsy-turvy kaleidoscope of racket that he couldn't make heads or tails of.

And mingled within this melody were the obscure reflections of the gone, orchestrating some ghostly, discordant infested harmony that left one on the brink of despair. Rancid flesh curdled in the acidic smoking air; swelling tongues envenomed, brazened with the kiss of their fatality; opaque, frosty orbs soured even as the white wiggling scoundrels swell their bowels; torn rotting limbs and shredded cores gave essence to the flaming mountains of rank expired shells that no longer held their vessels.

These memories and more nipped and snapped at his heels, braying as they had since he was tossed into this forsaken nightmare. Like some confused loyal companion, they had stayed with him for so long he had grown accustomed to them. He became comfortable to the point that he knew not what life would be like without their dogged bawls in the shadows of his mind.

They made him believe that he needed and perhaps even thrived on them. And yet as he ran, bolting away from them near the point of numbing exhaustion, he finally found himself questioning whether he indeed enjoyed this hounding. Was this what he truly lived for? To be lured by the song of this putrid, crimson drenched siren? If anything this deadly beauty was starting to appear more like some fanged grotesque hag, her song like some outrageous wailing screech that shook him to his core and left him back in the body of that five year-old child. The child that had had so many dreams for his people, visions that would see them to greatness, only for them to turn their backs on him as they traded him for a few moments of life for the collective whole.

This child did not understand what actually happened. All he knew was that he had once been cherished by his mother and those around him and was then left alone, forgotten as another -a monstrous fiend- cherished him in a whole different way. Being the bright child that he was, he had quickly realized that he had become a simple prize, a treasured possession placed high on a pedestal for all to see. _"Look," _they would say, _"look at the monkey prince in his entire splendor." _Their laughter and jeers did not fall on deaf ears, and he learned after a certain spell of time that he had been merely a commodity, bartered and traded for a false hope.

It was this child that spurred him to run, to get as far as possible from these memories that haunted him. The child he had thought dead had been rekindled in the tide of events during the past few weeks. A small flame, flickering in this horrific sinister world, or perhaps it was more like orange gleaming amber from a cooling fire where a strong relentless breeze could extinguish it once and for all. But who knew the strength of this child? With enough raw wood and a steady puff of air perhaps the amber could regenerate the roaring fire. The child was here now, wasn't he? Running in his mind, lost next to the adult as they both tried to flee the nightmare that chased him like he was some wounded animal. Then again he was a wounded animal, wasn't he? And yet his adult self sneered at such a thought; he had survived; he had done what needed to be done; he had lived and endured where no one else would have.

This growl was more like a whimper to the child who continued to run, always running. Before him and all around him the darkness stretched on, endlessly like some dark sinister artificial forest of trees planted end on end. And he was searching for something in this abysmal forest, something that the adult said couldn't possibly be there. Yet then the adult was missing one important component: hope. Mind consuming rage and drive that some would call insanity, yes, the adult had that. It was what spurred him to run now next to the child, the fight to stay ahead and above the madness, to achieve his goal no matter what. But hope? Never.

The adult didn't have this strange notion that bubbled under the surface, hidden yet tangible and flavored peculiarly like those lemon-drops the elder Briefs woman had given him once. When the child closed his eyes he could picture it. He could imagine the bubbling honey of molten light pulling in on itself, swirling like the core of the Earth as it formed a small sphere in the distance. It radiated outwards like a million suns jammed together in the space meant for one, and as if the mere thought by the child had brought it to life in this dark world the adult was forced to shield his eyes when that image was reflected outward.

Blinded by the radiant light, the adult came to a stop as surprise and wonder filled him. It felt warm on his skin, hot and dry as the wind picked up and pelted him with gritty sand, and as the sand invaded his mouth and nose he too could taste the lemon-drops, could even smell something so rich and delicatessen that he took a step forward wanting more. What was this scent? It was so familiar to him and yet...

_"Vegeta! Vestibulum nunc mauris eum," _a voice scolding but oh-so soothing whispered among the wind, telling him to stop reaching for... something. What had it been?

He tried to peek through his fingers at the light, but he was forced to close his eyes once again as the coarse wind pelted him, stinging him. It wasn't lemon-drops he tasted... just something akin to the taste.

_He sat there pouting as he stared at the delicious bread-like bacca, fingers itching to snatch one of the dozen laid there before him; his mother's warm brown eyes glaring at him and yet there was amusement there; she was trying hard not to lose her frown, but even he, a mere child could see the small telling of a smile forming; he crossed his arms and whimpered as his tail flicked agitatedly behind him; she sighed as she grinned, "Perge, Vegeta... solus"; with permission his hand struck out like a viper, grasping one of the bacca and shoving it into his mouth as he fled before she could change her mind; her warm honey-laugh followed behind him almost forgotten as the lemon-zest taste and tangy spices overwhelmed his senses._

A sharp tug brought him back and he blinked the spots in his vision away as he stared at the same child he had been in his memory. Fear was etched on his slightly chubby face as he looked behind them and turning the adult found the looming shadows of his past, made all the more sinister by the light before them. He looked before him once more, able to see the glowing sphere. It was still bright and illuminating, but instead of blinding him it was as if he was only staring up at the sun from a planet. It had this sheen to it, and was it moving?

The child tugged at him again and started to pull him along behind him until they both were running, this time for the radiant sphere instead of searching for nothing in the dark forest. Speaking of the trees... the adult then noticed how they were still there, only now they were tall pillars reaching high into the darkness above. With the sphere of light, they casted shadows of their own like towering wooden grave posts. His eyes narrowed as he looked into one of the shadows, his suspicion confirmed when the darkness slithered. Wails screeched out suddenly from the tree-shadows, nearly overpowering the whispers that could still be heard from the sphere.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of their hounding screams and focus solely on what was before him. But the siren's song remained there in his mind, rooted like one of the pale trees that surrounded him. He found himself being pulled back by it, each step becoming more weighed down. He struggled to not give up, finding that he couldn't grasp onto the rage like before... not after having honestly felt the child's hope. That was it though, wasn't it? It wasn't his hope and so he couldn't use it now when his rage failed him. The child squeezed the bigger hand and with strength he should never possess pulled the adult from the churning black ooze at his feet that he could not see.

Time trickled on as the two ran through the ghostly forest and the whole way the adult was saved by the child. As weak as he appeared it stunned the adult by how strong he actually was. Before he could think about what the implications of that could possibly mean they had reached what had once been a small speck of radiance in the distance. They slowed before finally coming to a stop, the shimmering golden sphere right there... all he had to do was reach out and touch it. Would it be his? Would the spicy lemon-drop essence be his if he all but touched it?

The child beamed happily at it, still holding onto his hand as he asked, _"Do you hear it?"_

The adult was about to shake his head, for all he heard were the hounding nightmares approaching steadily from behind them. That was until the glowing sphere sent out a blast of gritty wind and sound, momentarily holding the nightmares at bay with the taste of lemon-drops and rich earthly spices. The sound of what the woman had said were birds, chirped loudly, and he could hear someone muttering, as if talking to themselves mixed in with the chaos of other voices and sounds. His mother's voice was one of the main voices he could actually recognize.

He could only stare, wide-eyed, when she stepped out of the sphere. Liquid gold dripped from her form, leaving her in a golden breezy dress and a thin crown resting on her ebony head. Her warm brown eyes stared back at him, taking him in with a slight frown playing on her lips. Her scent of what he would liken to vanilla surrounded him, hugged him. Normally he would get angry and defensive when he saw pity in another's eyes, but not his mother... never her. If anything he would rather see that than the disappointment he thought he also saw in her brown irises. Would she turn away from him? Turn away from him like everyone else had?

He forced his gaze downward to the sandy ground, gritting his teeth as the old pain surged forth from where he had laid it to rest so long ago. Of course she would turn away from him, for what he had done and still had notions of doing at times would have been unforgivable in her eyes. He had survived, but what really remained behind? He glared accusingly at the ground, feeling the despair rise as his eyes watered. He wouldn't shed them. He wouldn't feel remorse about his choices. What right did she have to judge h-

_"Vegeta..."_ her voice broke his thoughts and his head jerked up startled by the sadness in her tone, _"Come, come with me."_

Breathless, he first searched her outstretched hand and then her face, trying to find any lie that remained there. She wasn't going to shun him? Why? What had he ever done to still warrant her attention? Her cheerless smile slipped somewhat as her brow creased with confusion, wondering why he wasn't accepting her hand. She looked to the child who stared up at him knowingly before meeting her gaze, something passed between them.

She sighed solemnly, nodding her head in understanding as she let her hand fall and instead raised the other up, holding it as if it were a perch for something. The adult could only watch when that something turned out to be one of the birds he was hearing as it exited the sphere and landed daintily on his mother's finger, gold-liquid dripping from its tiny frame. She smiled at the azure-feathered bird. A Blue-Jay was what the woman had called it... He eyed it warily as the small creature tilted its head to study him.

His mother nodded, gesturing for him to do something. Baffled, the adult looked to the child who smiled at his cupped hands before him, the azure bird resting in them. He looked to his mother, finding the bird gone and then looked down to find that it wasn't the child who held the bird anymore but him. The bird stared up at him innocently before hopping around and chirping, it stopped briefly to scratch with its small clawed feet only to return to hopping and chirping. A strange concoction of sensations washed over him as the bird nestled down into his hands and ruffled its feathers; wonder, at how something so small, fragile, and delicate could trust him; sadness, at having never felt like this before; bewilderment, at why; anger... anger at the naive, innocent thing that didn't know better.

What right did this bird have to be so damn innocent? What right did it have in putting this trust in him? Being naive was no excuse. It hadn't been for him. Perhaps he should show it why it should fear him? As he closed his fists around the bird he heard a startled squeak, but didn't do much else as it allowed him to enclose it in darkness. And still the damn thing trusted him! What would it take for it to figure out that he didn't deserve such trust? His hold tightened, but not enough to do any damage...

The siren's deliciously devious song broke through the sphere's protection and the memories flooded his mind, forming a haze before him. The dead screamed at him, clawing. And all the while the bird remained calm, eased even by his presence. Conflict tore at him, making him question everything. He closed his eyes, trying to gain any sort of ground in the whirling storm he found himself lost in. He would break the surface, lungs hungry for air only to be pulled beneath the white caps once again.

This frail creature had no right to put this on him! To do this to him! Everything was so simple before. All that mattered was revenge; it had been enough to keep him afloat on this nightmarish sea. He just wanted the confusion and the drowning to stop. He wanted all of it to stop!

And all of it did stop. The storm of screams and memories, leaving him standing there, eyes closed listening to his ragged breathing. It was then he noticed the sticky warmth that slipped through his fingers and his mother gasp. He opened his eyes and stared at his hands, his crimson hands that dripped to the sand below, staining it. He swallowed, not looking at his mother or the child afraid of what he would see in their eyes as he opened his hands to find the messy remains of feathers and the silent body of the once so innocent bird.

He didn't get long to ponder what it all meant when arms reached from the shadows and their hands snaked around him, pulling him back into the dark ooze. The smell of rotten decay was overpowering and he coughed as he dropped what remained of the bird. Covering his mouth he started to struggle the losing battle and fear gripped him. He reached out for his mother and his child-self, hoping they could save him, only this time his mother watched as he was pulled away, the true disappointment in her cold brown gaze and his child-self looked on with deep sorrow as he shook his head.

Seeing that look in his mother's eyes crushed him like nothing else ever could and he found himself unable to fight anymore, allowing the darkness to consume him...

Vegeta jerked awake, gasping as he sat there leaning against someone sitting next to him and stared blankly at the top blanket of the bed. He could only remember pieces of the dream and yet every emotion was rolling through him like a thunderstorm and with each clap of roaring thunder he felt his insides get all the more knotted up. The bloodied bird, him as a child and his mother? What did it mean? How could this completely unhinge him like this?

"Vegeta..." He dimly recognized the heiress as she rubbed his back. She wanted to say more but something thankfully kept her from doing so.

He relaxed at her touch, his nature subconsciously excepting her as _safe _seeing as his more logical self couldn't make much of any decision at the moment. If she hadn't been he would have just walled himself up, waited until whoever it was left him alone. But with this woman he felt that urge slip through his fingers much like the blood from the bird had. She squeaked when he grabbed her and as he held onto her like an anchor he tried to quell the shiver that went down his back at the sound. Closing his eyes, he put his nose in the nape of her neck and smelled her. The strong aroma of strawberries made him forget the putrid stench from the black ooze in his nightmare. He let her quick thumping heartbeat lure him away from the sounds in his mind, allowed himself to think of nothing as he felt her breathe.

.~-~.

After the initial start she got from him, Bulma relaxed in his hold... her heart slowing and her breathing becoming steady. She sat there in his arms somewhat puzzled by what had happened... what was still happening. Was this still Vegeta? Never would she have thought he would reach out to her like this... She glanced down at him but his face was hidden. His breath tickled her neck and she stopped herself from smiling, having to recall why he was like this.

She had been in his room, sitting on the floor with the scouter project, communication project, and invisa-shield project all spread out before her when he started mumbling in his sleep. However, it wasn't until he started growling out full sentences when she started to worry. Well, she guessed they were sentences, he hadn't exactly been speaking English and it had been far too rough and low to understand it even if he had been. But it was the fear she heard in his voice that had really scared her and made her try waking him. Now he was holding onto her as if his life depended on it. _Must have been one hell of a nightmare..._ she mused. _Maybe the chip uncovered some repressed memories?_

The room was silent except for their breathing. Frankly it was too quiet for her liking. Normally when she was upset she liked some sort of noise... Probably had something to do with how her mother would always talk to her when she was upset. Talking about anything and everything to distract her from whatever was bothering her. Vegeta certainly wouldn't like that but... She glanced at the far wall as an idea came to her. If she put a TV in his room she could keep movies playing, give some sort of noise to break up the silence. _Maybe that will help with these nightmares too..._

She sat there hugging him back, merely being the grounding that he obviously needed. It was the only thing she could do. She wouldn't lie: the anticipation of this was killing her. She really wanted to know what had happened. What was he thinking now? But she knew that whatever trust he was showing to her now could evaporate with the smallest wrong look so saying anything was out of the question. She'd be lucky if he didn't turn on her simply because she was here now...

Bulma pushed the thought from her head, hoping that that would not happen. Even so, she would be here for him nonetheless. If anything this only proved how much he needed someone! And damn it, she was going to help him. Screw what Yamcha said. Or what anyone else would say. No! This was more... so much more than spurning the opinion of what everyone else thought. She was going to help him even if he never actually trusted her. He may do anything he wanted to push her away; continue hating her or trying to kill her. Anything. She simply didn't care about her own safety anymore when it came to Vegeta. No matter what, she would help him, even if that meant her death. Even if... that meant death at his own hands.

~~~~.~-~.~~~~

_Wow, okay. I did say it was going to get to him right? Yikes. That was a doozy of a nightmare. (Also let my ideas from my creative writing classes get the better of me...) And what the hell did it all mean? Will he finally accept Bulma and her help? Or will he turn on her like she fears? And what could possibly come from Vegeta being stuck in a room all day with a TV? More creative nightmares? Ahhh the possibilities I could go with this! Anyway Review Review! And for all those oldies who have been with me this long tell me what you think. I'm dying to know... seriously!_

_Beta'd by LPphreek_


	27. Removed Update 3




	28. Relationships Part 1

_Okay sorry about the delay... also this is only most of the chapter, didn't get it finished like I wanted. You guys are missing the Goku/ChiChi part so I guess you're just going to have to guess what Bulma did to get her wrath. Can I just say school sucks! Oh and I hate poems! Ghaa. Anyway, most of this was corrected by my beta, only the last bit with Vegeta and Bulma wasn't. When she gets that back to me I'll repost it, but I feel its good enough... oh and I did promise you guys. ;D_

- 25 -

Relationships

Part 1

The room was dimly lit and the only sounds were hushed whispers coming from the new sleek flat-screen TV that hung on the wall adjacent to the foot of Vegeta's bed. Morning light peeked innocently through the closed blinds and Bulma fought the urge to yawn as she stretched her arms above her head from her hunched sitting position on the floor. Rubbing the grit from her eyes, she wondered when she had fallen asleep. It had to have been sometime between the movie _'The Big Sleep'_, _'Give 'em Hell, Malone_', and the one now playing... not that it really mattered. She deserved a little cat nap after staying up all night working on her projects and making sure the TV worked with Vegeta and his nightmares. So far it seemed it had for he hadn't even muttered a peep after she started the cycle of old detective and mystery movies saved from their icy graves so long ago.

"Little Miss, I do not reckon that that is wh-" a man's voice echoed softly through the room, pulling Bulma's attention to the screen as she rubbed her tender shoulder gingerly.

A young-woman, no older than her late teens cut in, "Nonsense, Mister Henry... My father only affirmed that I could not step a foot off our land and Squa'ni Creek is our land, right?" With his small nod she continued, "So if you carry me across the parts that are not, then I fail to see how I would be disobeying. Do you?"

There was an awkward silence as the brunette on the TV stared down the older male servant with her cool green eyes and he fumbled, face paling. Bulma chuckled softly at his expense before taking a deep breath, the clean scent of lavender that was always left behind after her mother tickled her nose and she let all the air out with a tired sigh. Her mother must have sneaked in and did a little light dusting and picking things up before leaving her flowery scent behind. As one might expect, the lavender cleaner had, over the years, become imbued into her mother's natural smell and made it so that every time Bulma passed anything cleaned by such a product she would automatically think of her mother and her rambling talks. And just like all those other times it brought a sense of comfort to her and a small smile on her lips. _Good ol'mom..._

Glancing at the projects sprawled out around her, she frowned. So many things needed her attention... Not only was she now working on the communications issue her father and Bardock had been struggling with before the _incident_ three days ago, the invisa-shield project, and the scouter project, but she also had four other projects her secretary had sent to her overnight that needed _immediate_ attention... Let's also not forget all the things pertaining to the Expo and running the Headquarters either! Even with ChiChi helping her, there was still so much to do. And speaking of the younger woman, Bulma still had to figure out how to get Goku and ChiChi together again, damn-it! Everything was stacking up around her much like her wobbly piles of projects were quite literally mirroring at the moment, and to make things worse, all of them were important. She was starting to feel like she was too little butter spread over a burnt crumbling biscuit, where at the slightest touch all of it would become a chaotic mush of nothing.

"It can't be helped_,_" she mumbled as she reached up to her forehead and tried to rub the stressed wrinkles she knew just had to be there. _It's only for another week. _She swallowed and let her hand drop with a heavy _thump_ to the floor. "I certainly hope it's only a week..." She didn't think she could keep it up for much longer than that. If not for all the excitement with these Saiyans she would have been fine. But things never did turn out exactly like she planned. She was a genius, but even she couldn't have predicted Vegeta.

The heiress closed her eyes once more as she leaned her head back against the wall. No matter how many times she went over the communications project, she simply couldn't see what they were missing, and if she couldn't figure it out they were probably going to scrap it seeing as enough time had already been exhausted on it. _What a waste... _There had to be a way to get it to work, to solve this one little issue and not create a whole mess of others.

The sounds of clattering pots and pans from her mother and ChiChi could be heard over the voices from the TV if she strained her ears hard enough. _I wonder what's for breakfast...? They will probably cook too much again... Guess that's why we have animals. No, we have animals because mom finds them 'cute' and 'adorable'..._ Frustrated, she pinched the bridge of her nose. _ Why am I even thinking this? I have better things to do..._

And yet the pointless nagging of random questions and thoughts surged on in her head. She lightly pounded her head against the wall and groaned. "What the hell... why can't I concentrate? Come on, Bulma... you have got too much to do to spin your wheels like this..."

"Hero Beatrice McConnel, I told you to stay here!" bellowed an angry father on the TV to the same brown-haired, green-eyed young woman from before and Bulma looked up at it again. The girl had been attacked down at the creek, the male-servant killed and she only barely escaped her own horrific death.

"She was my twin sister, Father!" Covered in mud and tears in her eyes, she shook her head as she balled her hands down at her sides. Then softly whispered as her gaze fell, "She was my best friend..." She let the tears fall as she grew bolder again. "How can you expect me to stay here when her murderer is still out there?"

It was a simple distraction that stilled the thoughts in Bulma's head as she watched the Carpenter-father pace, too furious to talk right away before he turned on his daughter and said lowly, voice shaking with pent up emotions, "You put yourself in danger! Were you trying to end up like her...?" He hesitated before his look softened, "... And you scared your mother. Was it worth it, Daughter? Was it worth putting us through this hell all over again?"

Hero didn't answer right away, simply looking into her father's eyes. No doubt thinking about the pain she had caused them and how it hadn't been her intention. "Yes... yes it was worth it, Father... because I found this." Everyone in the room -which other than her and her father was a detective, his partner, and a few men from the town that had been out searching for her- looked to her as she pulled out a dirty, crinkled up letter.

Bulma crinkled her nose at the horrible acting. _Why is a new-gen movie on this set? It's supposed to be old movies..._ Not only was it the acting but they had things -if she recalled correctly- from so many different eras. The setting was supposed to be in the Americas back when steam engines were first invented, but they spoke like people from a country that had been across the oceans and everyone was wearing jeans and t-shirts. It was a hodgepodge of things seen in other movies that the modern masses had liked, taking them so far out of context that they didn't really make a lick of sense... But then no one but her and those who actually studied the past would know that. This had gotten 'rave' reviews, but honestly she saw nothing _rave_ about it and would have gotten up to switch to the next movie if she wasn't so lazy.

The horrible actors on the scene gasped after the letter was read out loud by the main detective. "So James is the killer?" the girl's father snarled, barely holding in his rage as he turned and headed for the door. "I'm going to skin that boy..."

The brown-haired girl rushed to her father, grabbing his wrist, her voice urgent with fear, "No, Daddy! It's not James!"

Bulma rolled her eyes as the father gave his daughter a look that was heated but supposed to show that he knew his daughter liked the boy. "How could it not be? The proof is-"

"It's a farce, Daddy! A man is pretending to be James so that he could get Annie alone."

"And you know this how, young lady?" She shifted under his gaze.

Swallowing, she hesitated before saying, "I just know, daddy."

Bulma groaned and muttered, "Moron, it doesn't take a genius like me to find the significant hints in that letter, showing that it's an inadequate counterfeit that is describing the victim's demise..."

"Hero Beatrice McC-"

"Oh and there it is... there is that dreaded tone all children cringe at again..." She rubbed her chin. "Hmmm. That's right... I always surmised whether they did that back then..." It was one of the things she had been meaning to look into. Just for curiosities sake. Was the dreaded look and use of the full name something common among the ages? Or had the terrible writers of this script taken liberties. They certainly wouldn't be the first.

"Fine!" Hero looked away as she pulled out another letter and this time her father took it, giving her a puzzled look.

_ "Dearest Hero,_

_For the longest time I have wanted to tell you how I feel, but every time I'm_

_near you I lose myself and my courage. So this letter must suffice. I do so love_

_that way you say the most absurd things and the way you always seemingly find_

_trouble out of nothing and the way your eyes sparkle with mischief when you_

_are up to no good. Never have I ever met a girl like you and I doubt I ever will._

_Even if I were to traverse the swamps to the east, to the wild forests to the-"_

"Oh... puh-lease," Bulma groaned again and looked around her for something to throw that wasn't important. Finding a blank paper, she crumpled it up and chucked it at the TV. "Who the hell wrote this shit? No one says those things... and it's not even remotely believable."

Crossing her arms, she huffed at the screen as she looked away, scowling at the wobbly piles of papers before her. She tried to tune it all out, ignore it and focus on what was more important, but like that annoying headache at the worst opportune time, the voices throbbed in her head as they echoed around the room.

"See, Daddy... Not only could he not physically be there... but the handwriting is all wrong and the wording on the other one mentions superficial things that anyone would know." The girl's tone was almost pleading with him (or trying to, it came out more like a whiny sneer; Bulma didn't even know how that was possible...), trying to get him to see how she saw things.

Silence thankfully followed for a few minutes as they all tried to process this and Bulma rested her head back against the wall once more. "Blah-Blah-Blah, there's a fake McRoy, yada-yada-yada..."

The detective looked the two letters over, shaking his head with wonderment. "So someone is pretending to be Mr. McRoy to make us unaware of who he really is..."

"Oh, really? I soooooo didn't noti-" Bulma's eyes widened as she froze and then swiftly straightened as she reached for the first document on her right. "Wait... is that it? Am I going about this the wrong way... fixing something that is parading as the real issue?"

She rubbed the back of her neck as she looked over one of the projects Beth had given her. Quickly she scanned the scientists' notes and her notes from earlier only for her brow to rise. At least with this first one her hypothesis had been backed up. "Hmmm... It's not the flux capacitor but the coolant that was the issue." She beamed and scribbled a few notes. "Instead of a liquid sulfur-nitrate... if I do this... then that... Yes, yes, it needs to be plasma and the salt calcium-nitrate!"

Finishing her notes on the paper, she put it inside the folder and then off to her right side, which would be her 'done' pile before reaching for the next folder. "Right... the bullets that explode..."

Ignoring the supposed problem she glanced at the notes on the summary page, then took a more thorough look inside the yellow-folder at the rest of the documents inside. It took longer than the first one to find the real problem, but she did manage to find it. Circling it, she then returned to the summary page and added the problem. Nibbling on her lip she looked at it, wondering how to stop the shock of firing from making the bullets explode prematurely. It wasn't the metal failing, they just needed something to absorb the vibrations. Adding her ideas and thoughts, she then put it on the done pile. Obviously it wasn't solved completely, but it wasn't her project. She paid the scientists to think and invent, and if they couldn't figure out the solution with the help she gave them then they deserved to be fired.

Vegeta layin bed with his eyes closed. In fact, he had been awake listening to her for some time but refused to move and alert her -not that he could really move with everything still hurting like it was. It was just that he didn't want her to know he was awake. Didn't want to deal with the hassle that was Bulma Briefs. If anything he would give away a month of food just to fall asleep again and ignore her altogether... ignore the world. But given he wasn't all that hungry at the moment had a lot to do with that.

All he could do was lay there, unable to fall back asleep, trapped in a room with the woman and his thoughts. Neither of which sounded all that good to him. It was hard not to focus on her every move, the slow in and out of her breathing or how she mumbled equations and ideas off to herself. It was hard trying not to picture the way she was probably nibbling on her lower lip, brows drawn down in concentration, or how her eyes lit up when she figured something out...

Oh, and let's not forget the way her scent had clouded up the room until he could smell little else but her with each breath he took. It was like he was sitting at the kitchen table downstairs while the harpy and the ditz cooked food, only everything smelled like that sickly-sweet scent of strawberries. It was maddening. He was tempted to hold his breath so he wouldn't have to smell her, but then she would notice -with his luck being as shitty as it was and all- and he unfortunately needed air after a certain length of time. It also wasn't that he overall objected to the smell either, but rather fact that he hated admitting that he _did _like it and who it was coming from.

"No... that isn't right..." Bulma's voice cut over the gods-awful noises coming from that box on the wall. "The power needs to go here... not there... but how? Can I do this to the circuit... no this..."

He would rather listen to the woman and think about her than anything that device on the wall contained. Especially the one... movie?... that was on now. The girl was a whiny wench, the father a moron, and everybody else were worthless pieces to a puzzle that didn't matter and all had some other annoying habit that irked Vegeta to no end. If he had his powers he would have searched these annoying weaklings down and taken great pleasures in torturing them for hours on end just for the one terrible hour or so he had to listen to them. When or how the device got there, he had not the foggiest idea, but needless to say he wished that it was gone. Not only werethe current people on it irritating, but It made his dreams twisted and weird...

Slowly he opened his eyes, the ceiling greeted him as did the early morning light that reflected up on it from the blinds. There wasn't much, given the orientation of the house, but it was enough to give the room some light other than the thin box on the wall and the light coming from the laptop Bulma had just opened and started typing on. _Tick, tak, tak_ were the sounds her fingers made as they went speedily across the keys, at the same time muttering to herself about the message she was making to someone about the projects sent to her.

"There we go... And now that that's all done let's see if my new trick applies to that communications thing!" she cheered quietly to herself and he glanced over to see her dancing excitedly where she sat on the floor amongst piles and piles of work. How she managed to make his room look like her lab in a handful of hours was beyond him... _She better clean up her mess._

He lay there staring at her, and she did exactly what he had pictured her doing not but a few minutes before, worrying her lower lip and brows wrinkled in thought. He wasn't sure what he should be more angry about, the fact that he was watching her now or the fact that he knew what she would be doing without seeing her. But then he didn't really think about that either, just watched her, unthinking for... seconds? Minutes maybe? He wasn't all too sure how long it had been when a man's voice playing on the device on the wall made him look to it.

"... partial deafness in ear, first point of attack..." Vegeta's brow rose as the man on the screen planned out his attack, hiding in the shadows listening to the guard with the lamp on the stairs. "Two, throat... paralyze vocal cords, stop screaming. Three, got to be a heavy drinker... floating rib into liver. Fourth, finally... grab left leg, fist to patella. Summary prognosis: unconscious in ninety seconds, martial efficacy in a quarter of an hour at best. Full faculty recovery... unlikely."

Normally Vegeta wouldn't have continued watching as the hidden man waited, but he was intrigued by what he saw. Not only was it a topic he enjoyed -fighting and planning out the attack- but the way the man spoke was... different. The tense music started when the black-haired man attacked, the motions quick (at least for a human) and when he finished he grabbed the wounded man's hat, putting it on his head, and seized the laptop before rushing for the stairs. It wasn't as flamboyant as that other movie the woman made Vegeta watch. At least this little part wasn't. It was to the point, getting the job done. Something he very much liked.

Chanting was added to the strange tense music, and while he knew what the humans were trying to do with the music he still found himself on edge wanting to know what came next. No doubt the drugs that were still in his system were altering his mind in some way... The screen changed to a woman in a white dress, who layon a table with a man in black and a hood over his head, arms raised before her as he chanted with others not on screen. But the strange thing was that... she wasn't just lyingthere, she was doing some weird swaying, jerking thing that Vegeta couldn't rightfully explain... He was glad when the scene changed back to the dark-haired man checking the place out and eyeing the number of guards in the room.

Someone tried to attack the man, but he grabbed his attacker's arm, countering just as someone who was clearly his friend put a choke hold on the attacker. The two then proceeded to have a casual conversation while choking the other man. Something Vegeta actually found mildly amusing, not for the words exchanged of course, but the lax attitude about it.

"I like the hat."

"I just picked it up..." the dark-haired man retorted, hand over his attackers mouth so he wouldn't alert the whole room.

"You remember your revolver?"

"Oh, I knew I forgot something, thought I left the stove on..."

"You did."

A few seconds later the dark-haired man noticed the unconscious state of the man who attacked him and pulled away. "I think that's quite enough, you're a doctor after all..." They let the man fall to the floor before clasping hands in the human gesture of theirs. "Always nice to see you, Watson." Both took their hats off -something that didn't make any sense to Vegeta considering the dark-haired one not named Watson just picked it up- as they surveyed the place together. "Where's the inspector?"

"Getting his troops lined up."

As one they went down the stairs, attacking three guards leaning up against old pillars of white stone. More guards joined in, one fired a gun... the scene jumped around trying to give a picture of all the chaos that was happening, even returning to the woman in white. Considering the hits were fake (a few times the sound of hitting not even lining up with the punch), the fighting looked more or less 'real'. If you could really say that. And Vegeta even saw one -and only one, that wasn't that overly impressive- move that he could use in his own set of moves. So he guessed it wouldn't be a total loss if he watched this movie. Unlike the other one, it was barely entertaining... just enough so, that he would rather watch it than the woman... Finally! He was able to do something other than think about her.

After the dark-haired man saved the woman in white from plunging a dagger into her heart, the man in all black spoke as his plans were seemingly foiled, "Sherlock Holmes... and his loyal dog. Tell me, doctor, as a medical man have you enjoyed my work?"

"Let me show you how much I've enjoyed it."

"Watson, don't." Watson, instead of firing the gun in his hand, went to attack the hooded man instead, only the dark-haired man... now Sherlock Holmes... stopped him from accidentally impaling himself on a pointed glass object. "Observe..."

"How did you see that?"

Holmes swiftly replied as he shattered the glass. "Because I was looking for it." If Vegeta hadn't wanted the woman to know he was awake, he would have snorted at that. Even before the humans had wanted the watchers to see it, he had. _Pathetic..._

His thoughts were drawn away from the movie by Bulma just as the two men were un-hooding the fiend. "I got it? Oh Kami, I got it! Haha... Ohhhh!?" she gasped, realizing she had been loud and covered her mouth before looking over to him, but he was able to close his eyes in time. The heiress whispered quietly again, "Ops... Sorry..." Vegeta heard her moving and sneaked a peek as she started to do some sort of dance, jig... thing. "I did it... I did it... I did it... I can't believe I actually solved it! Bulma, you're a genius!" She stopped, arms folded and tapped her finger on her chin as she looked up. "And... I think I know what to do with ChiChi and Goku now..."

In the silence that followed as she pondered, the device on the wall became the loudest thing in the room once more. "Gentlemen... Cheese!" Something that captured Sherlock Holmes, Watson and some other guy's image, flashed with some sparking noise and strange, uneven music started as the movie transitioned.

"Oh, I like this movie..." Bulma shrugged, as she turned for the door. "But I can watch it later... I have to go tell Bardock and daddy!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes as she left and sighed with relief, "Thank the cosmos..."

He looked back to the movie. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. Nor was it like he could get up and turn it off, it felt like a handful of Nappas were sitting on him... mostly his chest. With a shake of his head, he cleared that disturbing mental image from his mind. Also... What did cheese have to do with what just happened?... He didn't see any food. Had he missed something? He sneered, _Humans..._ He didn't think he would ever understand them.

.~-~.

Vegeta blinked when the closing of his door woke him abruptly and he turned his head to find Bulma leaning against it. Her shoulder-length hair fell before her face as her head was bent down. He didn't even need the sniffling to know that something was wrong with her. As the seconds turned into minutes and she had yet to move, had yet to say anything or even acknowledge him, he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. If she wasn't going to explain her intrusion to him, he wasn't going to ask. Why did it matter to him what she did? Yet, even as he willed his mind to forget about the woman he couldn't help but notice the way her ki fluctuated radically. Or how her sweet strawberry scent was tainted with the hint of salt. Why was she crying? His brow creased as he tried to fight the urge to look, to confirm what his senses already told him... she was really upset. Why was she upset? What had happened? And why did he care? It shouldn't matter to him that someone had gone and made her cry... and yet it did.

He opened his eyes and looked to her again. Sometime during his failed attempt at trying to ignore her she had slid to the floor and was now grasping her legs close to her body much like he had held onto her last night after waking from that nightmare. He frowned. He had tried so hard earlier to not recall what had happened or even ratify it, but now the thought was there, the memory was there... Damn, how he hated feeling so weak. And it was unforgivable that anyone would have seen him like that, let alone that it was _this _woman. But seeing her crying there on the floor, it was easy to temporarily push these thoughts off to the side as he watched her.

Her forehead was resting on her knees, but even so he would not have been able to see her face seeing as her hair would still be in the way. He also noticed that for whatever reason, she wasn't wearing that sling on her left arm anymore. It made him feel a little better, not having the reminder of what he had done to her there... but it did not do much when she was sitting there so pathetically at his door, looking like some lost girl he had ended up killing back during his days as one of Freeza's men.

Flash of crimson-violet. An oppressive mix of churned dirt and plaster dust with the overpowering rank of decay from decomposing bodies filled his nose. He found himself back there again, standing on the rubble of a downed building, his feet crunching the glass like material as he shifted. She was sobbing but it sounded more like a shrill shriek coming from a Kive, a huge rodent from Norden that would take a good chunk out of his arm a few years later. Yes, definitely more like a Kive than any sentient being he knew. All around him he could hear the others from the purge team cackling merrily about the thrill of the hunt and the kills. He still didn't understand why _this_ was amusing. These people were weak, unworthy of his time. Of course he wouldn't know back then. He may have been nine... or was it ten? Vegeta wasn't all that sure. Time and memories all blurred together, resembling that time he saw Gohan's atrocious attempt at drawing. The red mixed in with the green, violet, and light blue mass of the dinosaur's form, the sky and the ground that was all blurred together. The mutt failed at making anything that resembled a straight line. Then there were those rose-colored eyes of the beast. What kind of blasted monster has pink fucki- No, the violet skinned child had had those strange rose eyes...

She had heard him, heard him somehow over the shrill of her cries and looked up at him. The painful noise ceased, leaving his sensitive ears throbbing in the silence. There was something there, something in those eyes. She was scared. Who wouldn't be? And yet, there was something else... something he hadn't seen before in any of his victims. Normally this would be the time they started screaming or begging for salvation, crawling on the ground at his feet, wailing about their family or something else that was supposed to make him feel anything. Fools, he had long lost the ability to feel anything akin to remorse. These fools were swiftly met with a bright, blinding flash and surging pain. He always made the ki blast small to give the most pain before leaving their corpses to rot there with the rest. Done and dealt with, and on to the next kill.

Not this crimson-violet skinned child. Even with the screeching around them, she remained there, almost like she was already dead. In fact, he could see this too in her eyes, that she had already resigned herself to her fate of becoming nothing more than ash on the wind of her now desolate planet. It was the first time he saw real courage from the weak-ones. Never would he associate giving up with courage, but she wasn't really giving up. She may have, if he was anyone else, tried to fight... but she had seen something in him. Had seen what all the others had failed to, they hadn't even tried honestly. What they failed to see and what this alien child saw was that he had no choice; it was either kill or take a beating and maybe die for refusing to bow even in the slightest.

The realization came quick after that: sorrow was in those oddly large and squarish rose-eyes. Not for her, but for him. The girl pitied him! Vegeta blinked as his room came into focus again, the woman sitting there softly crying even as the memory of what he did to that girl for that emotion played on faintly in the back of his mind. It hadn't been a pleasant death, not that dying was pleasant. But it was what she got for daring to pity him. _Pity. _How he hated it. He wanted no pity. The word alone left a horrid taste in his mouth... like that time he found some fruity beverage in the fridge and then had that garlic chicken Mrs. Briefs cooked that night for dinner.

Why was he remembering that alien-girl now? Other than the way the woman was sitting nothing else about her related to that memory... He mulled it over in his mind, these thoughts and memories unable to be banished. Perhaps there was something else that related the woman to that girl after all. Both had that spark of courage, and while the former's appeared more idiotic at best most times, he could not deny her of that. Instead of similarities, maybe it was the striking differences that made Vegeta draw the connection. Pale skin not violet, vivid crystalline eyes not pink, and she was far more like his own species than any other alien race he had ever came across -that included Recoome whose own race dwarfed the biggest of Saiyans, stupid in spite of their overly large heads that most would not realize was mostly bone for the cranium to protect that minute brain of theirs (you may laugh now but no way was this opinion biased, they were really that dim-witted). Another blaring difference between the woman and the girl was the fact that Bulma did not pity him. How had she put it? She felt sorry or something for him, but wasn't going to force him into being a weak victim. Okay, so he was taking a few liberties with the words, but that was the gist he got from it.

Was that why he was drawn to this woman? Vegeta shook his head, trying to clear it. There were more pressing issues than his lapse into memories better left forgotten and those thoughts on that alien child compared to Bulma were no help at the moment either. The biggest issue being the heiress who was crying in his room. Eying the woman warily, he then briefly glanced at the blinds. The sun was streaked further across the ceiling than the last time he was awake, and if he had to guess it was probably late afternoon. Almost a whole day had passed since he last remembered seeing her. What could have happened to make her this pathetic sniveling mess? And again, why did he care? Because he did... he cared, in spite of his hardened wall that he had built over the years to protect himself... that no man, woman, or child had ever been able to pass... she somehow had slipped passed and made him care.

He didn't like the way his stomach knotted up or how he had this yanking impulse to do something. She looked so crushed. And crushed wasn't a word he would have thought to associate with the woman... even if he had imagined being the harbinger of it a few times. She was too head-strong, a hot-tempered minx who knew how to somehow hit every single one of his vulnerable nerves and yet still remained in the realm of the living. Seeing her like this... he didn't like it. It made him feel... feel... He wasn't even the one to cause this -at least he didn't think he was... how could he, he had been asleep!- and he felt this... this guilt? He recognized it now for what it was. He still couldn't believe he was feeling it, but he was. Then there was this other odd feeling... A sensation he thought had long left him. It made him want to destroy whatever had caused... _this_! He couldn't remember the last time he had felt such an overpowering urge. Probably back on Planet Vegeta... with Tash.

_Damn it..._ He was going to have to do something. What that was... he honestly didn't know. It wasn't like he had much experience trying to get women to stop crying. If anything he was the one that caused their woes to begin with. And there was no way he was going to... comfort her. Maybe if he sat up he would feel more in charge again? Rather than this sinking feeling of things spinning around him, out of his control. He groaned as he tried to move, pain shooting down his spine like a red-hot lightning bolt and his eyes widened a little, the whole ordeal leaving him breathless. He barely moved an inch and he felt his stomach realing from the pain. He sneered at himself, disgusted as he struggled on, managing to sit up against the headboard.

Bulma jerked her head up at the noise and squeaked startled, "V-Vegeta?!"

Comprehension that she had gone to Vegeta's room instead of her own tinted her cheeks cherry-red to match her puffy eyes. Why had she come here? Last thing she wanted was for him to see her weak. He would maul her alive with it. Besides, friend or no-friend, she didn't like others seeing her cry. It never dawned on her until now how much alike she was to this unruly Saiyan, even before he crashed-landed here on Earth she had thought crying was pointless and weak. That didn't stop her from doing it on occasion, but if she could help it it was always out of sight of others -not including her parents of course. But then parents would never call you names because of it, or use whatever upset you to hurt you more... She stood and hastily brushed her tears away, trying to find some sort of normalcy even when she felt like the floor was caving in on her. Why did she do it? _Why, why, why?_ She felt the tears press against her eyes again and shook her head. She would not cry again! Not in front of Vegeta...

Slowly and unsure, she came to the side of his bed and reached out concerned that he was moving. "Stop that... you shouldn't be mov-"

She froze when he swatted her hand away. It wasn't hard, but for some reason it still stung her. "I wouldn't be if it wasn't for your blubbering tears that woke me, woman." She pulled her hand to her chest, looking at him with water welling up at the sides of her big blue eyes.

Vegeta felt the nasty stab of guilt again, seeing her look so painfully innocent and hurt-filled... what with her eyes this dull bluish haze rimmed with red and the sign of those said tears staining her flushed cheeks. This was not the woman he was used to. She would have normally shot a retort back at him for being so grumpy with her... Which meant something had to have happened to knock her off her base like this. She started to back away, no doubt to flee the room, and he gave up on sitting up any further as he grabbed her wrist. _I'm only curious to see what did this..._ he kept telling himself, _maybe I can use it later against her?_ Never mind the fact that seeing her like this unnerved him... and angered him to the point of wanting to dismantle the cause of her pain limb by limb.

She stared at where he held her wrist for a few seconds before looking to him. Her face had gone slack other than her wide eyes, and she innocently glanced up, questioning him. What was with this whole weak innocence from her now? He didn't like it. Surprisingly it wasn't so much because she was doing it, but how it furthered his anger at this someone who was unknown to him. He also had to remind himself that, for how tough she acted, he kept forgetting that sometimes she was just as prone to her emotions as the rest of her feeble race. She acted like words meant to hurt her didn't matter, storing it up until they all came crashing down around her when something or someone took a jab at her just right. He would know... he had done it. So what was the cause this time? Was it that estranged mate... ex-mate of hers again? Or was it something else?

"Woman, what made you come in here of all places and disturb me?" He had meant to be harsh, punish her for bringing this weakness to him. It had been anything but that. She blinked before the left corner of her mouth twitched and he quickly let go of her wrist as he folded his arms, looking away as he grumbled, "Don't make anything of it, woman. I could care less about your pathetic emotions."

"Sure... Okay, Vegeta," she said before giving a drawn out sigh as she sat down next to him, staring at the carpet.

Should she tell him? Bulma wasn't all that certain that she should, but then he already had enough information to hurt her, what could it hurt?... _A lot. _She fingered her sleeves, trying to find something to distract herself with. Would it make any difference if she told him of her more recent short-comings? No, it wasn't so much what he would say. What made her hesitate was that she didn't want to admit that she messed up out loud. That would make it true. And it wasn't like she would gain anything telling him. He wasn't going to lie to her, try to make her feel better or even offer anything that could possibly make her feel better... That wasn't him. Sneers. Insults. Threats. Dark looming glares. That's all anyone got out of Vegeta. She didn't expect anything different, and it wasn't something she cared to deal with at the moment.

As the silence grew, Vegeta increasingly felt the urge to grab her by the shoulders and shake her out of whatever this stupor was. It was irritating. Irritating how it made him feel all these conflicting things that he would usually not be tormented with. How was he supposed to deal with them? And did he really just think about dealing with emotions?... He covered his face with his hand, exasperated with himself, trying to gain some sort of steady ground on his thoughts. What was this woman doing to him? So many times he found himself asking that question... If anything, it seemed the frequency was picking up. But he feared the day he stopped saying it, for then he would no longer notice the changes her influence brought. _Blast-it, why am I thinking about it this much? _

"Is this your attempt at annoying me, woman? I think it's the only thing you are good at."

The woman's head bowed more, her hair cascading down around her face so that he couldn't see it. Her tone was deceptively neutral as she replied, "I have to agree... the evidence does appear to be aligning with that theory. Perhaps I should become a recluse like Roshi and live where I am unable to fulfill the one thing I am capable of doing..."

"So you botched something again." He snorted. "Not surprising... What was it this time, woman, one of your pointless experiments break?"

He noticed how her hands clenched the bottom of her shirt with his words, and she took a shaky breath in... and then slowly out. Didn't matter though, her voice still cracked when she started talking again, "I-I wanted... to make things better... You know, between ChiChi and Goku..." Was that what this was all about? So what, why did the clown and the harpy matter? "Everything has been so... so tense between them..."

"Really, that's why you're so pensive?" He grumbled, frustrated, "And here I thought it might actually be something important. Stop annoying me with something so frivolous and cry somewhere el-"

She looked at him, cutting him off with her tearful glare. With each streak of her tears he felt more apprehensive. "This is not _frivolous_, Vegeta. I always took care of Goku..." Testily she tucked her hair behind her ear before looking away again, only this time he could still see her face. She closed her eyes, turning some of that anger onto herself as she spoke, "He was-is my little brother... I'm supposed to take care of all his troubles, but I just keep making it worse. Oh Kami, Vegeta..." She sobbed as she suddenly turned sideways, resting against the bed with her feet still dangling as she buried her face in her arms.

What she said next sounded to him like, "His well-being was my responsibility..." or something and, "... I always get in the middle... thinking I can help..." There was more. Lots more, but that was all he could make out between her body quaking sobs and muffled words from her arms. "Mama told me not to get involved... Why... why didn't I listen for once?"

He sat there, simply staring at her, unsure what to do. He felt this protectiveness rear up again, but it was mostly overpowered by his confusion. Why was she here? She had to have come in here for some reason and not to her own room or somewhere else in this house... But did she seriously think he would be the one to comfort her, especially for this? Even if in a round-about way he was the cause of the pain... Was she hoping to guilt him into giving her whatever she sought? It wasn't going to work... It wasn't working... _Blast-it!_

"Woman..." She continued crying, like she didn't hear him. He grabbed the arm closest to him and painfully forced her to sit up. "Woman, get up. You're doing a horrible job taking care of your patient, namely me."

Her bewildered look with her red puffy eyes was almost too much for him to bear. Slowly she dried her eyes with her sleeve, hiccupping, "I-I'm sorry... Are you okay? I really didn't mean to disturb you..." Sniffling she sat like before, refusing to look at him. "I honestly don't know why I'm here... I didn't even realize I was in your room until you moved."

His brow rose at that. _Interesting... _She blindly came to him? As in not a conscious choice? He was no mental expert but he was fairly certain that there was something important in that. It also meant she wasn't trying to guilt him into saying or doing anything. She hadn't wanted anything from him. And subconsciously she only wanted his presence... What that meant he didn't have a clue, but he did finally come to terms with something. She wasn't forcing herself to be his friend because of some pious moral code -which no matter how much she may have tried to deny it before, he still wouldn't believe she did all of this because she simply wanted to be his friend... there was always something someone wanted. But now he had his proof with her own actions -though one would think that what happened three days ago would be all the proof he needed, but no... he was stubborn in his ways. Ways that had kept him alive countless times before. Yet time and time again she kept proving to him that she was honestly wanting to be around him, to be this... this _friend._

This unexpected revelation left him startled, confounded, and -most importantly- he was reminded of that feeling he had when he realized that she trusted him. Reminded of that flushed permeating sensation he gained after eating the older ditsy woman's food, one that jolted him awake like having jumped into a mass of frigid water. He never grasped how much he wanted this... had even shunned it... until it was standing there before him. Well sitting rather... sitting there trembling after seeking him out not because of some holier-than-thou moral code but because she crazily wanted to be near him. He couldn't help but think that she was insane for this, ant yet... He wanted it. Gods help him, he wanted it... and damn was that a bitter pill to swallow. He was a man that needed nothing and no one, one who relied on his own power and intellect to make others fear him into respect. Having this feeble weak woman's trust and seeking him out like this was never an agenda of his. So what was he going to do about it?

The silence stretched on, a hunk of bright blue taffy growing too thin by each passing second and threatening to snap. This could very well be the defining moment he had been waiting for, with one well placed word he could turn her away and hurt her, make her wish she never saved him or he could... he could.. He could do what? No way would he reciprocate what she was offering him, that would be asking far too much from him. Or he could simply ignore this... But this was his chance to finally push her away, probably for good. Why was he stalling like this? She was vulnerable. Hit her when she was weakest would solve all his problems...

"Why... why did I do it, Vegeta?" she whispered softly, more rhetorical than any real question. "She's right... I always have to be at the center of every conflict. I-I always make it about me..." He could hear the tears in her voice, her body shaking more and he knew she was going to crumble again, now would be the perfect time to end it all...

Yet he stilled his hand, instead surprising himself when he asked, "Who?"

"... ChiChi..." As if the harpy's name alone was the key, she started to cry once more as her head and shoulders sagged, body quakes shaking the bed as she took loud gasping sobs. "I've ruined everything!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, finding the sound starting to grate on his nerves... but more than anything hating the thrashing pressure to protect her rising within him. The sound snapped him out of his stupor, making him comprehend the opportunity that he was allowing to slip by and mentally started to berate himself. He needed to end this. Now. He sorted through everything in his head, everything he had against her. Searching for the _one_ that would cut him free forever. The insult to top all other insults. A dark sinister smile tugged his lips up into a wolfish grin as his eyes sparked with malice. _I have it._ But first before he said it he wanted her to face him, to see the look on her face when he threw everything she did for him back at her.

"Woman..." She didn't stop, didn't look at him. Simply sat there, her disgusting display continuing. He reached out with one hand to turn her, the words on his lips ready to say them the second her blue eyes met his.

Only they didn't. The second his hand brushed her arm she suddenly turned, latching onto him like some vile leach as her head buried into his chest and neck. The breath hissed out off him like the other day she had hugged him from behind as his eyes opened wide, taken completely by surprise as all thoughts left him. He had thought her scent strong before, he was now being blasted with her strawberry aroma. Could feel the small trembles in her warm body as she pressed against him, reminding him of last night... his nightmare. He hadn't been crying but he couldn't help feeling they had switched roles somehow. And as the memories of her standing up to him, trying to help him and trying to be his friend slipped through his mind he felt the drive to insult her and push her away trickle out of him, leaving him instead with that food like sensation that he didn't really want to lose.

She had been... and still was his grounding in so many ways. And no matter how angry he got with himself or how utterly embarrassing it would be if any other Saiyan found out, he realized he couldn't deny anymore how much he actually did want this... this... _friend_ thing. It was the first time in all his life that he had known true peace around someone like this... had someone that trusted him and wanted to be around him. He begrudgingly had to admit that he liked it and that he didn't want to lose it. He was also relieved that she had stopped him from making a mistake he would have regretted... though never admit it, he would have.

All this came cascading down inside him and he felt the tension leave his body as he relaxed. He simply couldn't deny anymore that she meant something to him. What that exactly was, he didn't know. This woman had always had a weird effect on him. And he was tired of asking why... Why her? Clearly no matter how many times he asked that single question he wasn't ever going to get a reply. But it was honestly astonishing how she could even stand being near him now. What with all he did to her. No Saiyan would, and Bardock and Tash would both be hard pressed to... they certainly wouldn't still trust him like this woman was. Even realizing all this he refused to say anything... he wasn't going to. He glared up at the ceiling. Wondering when he had become so weak? Her muffled crying continued, her tears soaking his shirt, wraps, and skin. Even as he repeated in his head that he wasn't going to say or so anything more, his wall against her started to crack again. Again finding some way through all his defenses.

Sighing, he gave up as he finally spoke in the silence, "I fail to see why the harpy's opinion matters, woman. Not only is that cooking utensil of hers smarter than she is, but what times does she have to base her views on? I got the impression she was not part of you pathetic gang of disgustingly cheerful morons. Or was I wrong?"

Bulma had stilled, listening to the rumble of his voice before pulling back slightly and stared at him with those big blue eyes. He refused to meet them, feeling unsettled by her being so close... only to wonder why he was shying away from such an obvious challenge. "What?" he growled, meeting her gaze.

For a few heartbeats she still said nothing, before abruptly hugging him again and startling him again. "Only my cranky Saiyan would be able to use insults to make me feel better."

He blinked. Had she just said _her_ cranky Saiyan? He blushed somewhat unsure what to do... now that she was both laughing and crying. How was that even possible?

~~~~.~-~.~~~~

_Hope that was okay. Been in a writing transition stage with all that I'm learning. With all the action and stuff got a few calm (if you mean by emotionally charged lol) chapters. The rest of this one which I'll just make into a new chapter which is just Goku/ChiChi and then my special one which I'm titling 'In Another Life' and I think there is only one more after that before things start picking up again. Anyway, review!_

_Mostly Beta'd by LPphreek_


	29. Relationships Part 2

_I'm so, so, SO, sorry this took so long. I had a good portion of this done, but then I got hung up on school, life in general, and then my inability to write love scenes. I mean I can... but then I get so embarrassed and start blushing while I write... and then it turns out bad. I read this stuff all the time, but for some reason getting me to write it. Ghaa! Luckily my friend okieday17 is helping me and she is an amazing romance writer, so I'm very lucky to have her help me. (Your amazing Okie!) I also wanted to thank everyone who has stuck this out with me. I really can't tell you guys how much your reviews mean to me. Even the criticism, it only helps me become a better writer. So thank you guys, and hopefully you enjoy this. Consider it a warm up for B/V later, hehe. _

_As for when Vegeta is going to get his powers back or why he can't use a sensu bean: the senzu bean would only heal what damage he has at that moment, but won't fix his mutated blood cell issue since his body considers that a part of him. Also as far as I know the sensu bean only heals injuries, not cure diseases. The sensu bean would only be a quick fix that would drag the disease out even longer since he needs to basically die and have the serum and adrenalin stabbed into his heart. Another reason is because as a writer, this hurdle Vegeta has to overcome is just too good to pass up by saying 'oh here is a bean, all good!'. Nope. Vegeta's going to have to fight and struggle like any old human (okay, maybe more like Krillin and Yamcha... he won't be completely powerless, just that if he uses it, it's like a ticking bomb) until he achieves his goal. Besides, there's a lot more to Vegeta than his powers. Like his intelligence! His strategizing! His killer instincts! (And let's not forget his looks either. Hehe) Furthermore, the only way I can get Vegeta to make the huge change he did from attacking Earth to saving it from Buu and admitting Goku his better and being friend/rivals with him in only a year or two is through straining experiences that make him question himself and his world. Frankly, I don't think that could really happen without taking the bulk of his powers away. Some write that he falls madly in love with Bulma, or something cliché and cheesy or simply overused. I don't want to do that to you guys. Yes, he's attracted to Bulma. I mean who wouldn't? I think it's a little more complex than love that helps him change, and hopefully you guys have caught on to what I think it is. _

_Anyway, enough of me on my soap box. You guys have been waiting ages for this, so here it is! Hope you all enjoy! ;D _

- 26 -

Relationships

Part 2

_Look into your heart you will find,_

_There's nothing to hide._

_Take me as I am, and I'll take you for you._

_My all I would give, I would sacrifice for you._

_Gaze into my eyes you will see,_

_See what you mean to me._

_Search your heart, Search your soul,_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more._

_~My poem inspired by the song "I do it for you" by Bryan Adams_

.~-~.

"That was too harsh, ChiChi."

She shot him a fuming glare as she stood there in between the kitchen and the living room before snapping at him with a backward wave of her hand, "Then why don't you go, run after her and comfort her, Goku? You're very good at that."

Goku stared at his wife as she jerked her head away, foot tapping with agitation and arms crossed with that furious look of hers, a look that made her appear far older than she was as it creased her pretty face with premature wrinkles. His own face was set with a seriousness that was odd on him and may have made her uncomfortable -if not for the fact that she was livid. Beyond livid really. One could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. Steam that rose above her head in an ominous dark cloud complete with its own lightning bolts, flashing every-so-often as if to warn all to her dangerous mood.

His lips twitched slightly as he pictured that, and he forced himself to stare at something else as he drove that mental image from his head. Right now wasn't really a good time to find amusement in such things, but he was tired of all this tension he felt. Just because he had a serious side didn't mean he wanted to be like that all the time... having a sense of humor was also a huge part of him. Did it have to be either or? He found himself staring at his hands as they gripped the chair at the kitchen table, listening to the irritating _drip, dripping_ of the leaking sink faucet. The only sound in the room besides their breathing and her sharp foot taps on the hardwood floor.

Before him on the table, set to perfection that generally characterized everything Bulma did, was a romantic meal meant for two. Steaming meatloaf. Baked potatoes. Broccoli. The smell was amazing and yet he felt no desire to eat it. And now it remained there, a meal soured by good intentions gone astray. _Bulma, why did you have to go and do this?_

He sighed, wanting to forget it all as he took in his worn hands, rough from working around the house and his years of fighting. Calloused was a good word to describe them. There were a few scars as well. The biggest one was a whimsical one on his left hand. Not a normal gash but one that seemed to have no real pattern or reason. He couldn't recall just then where he had gotten that scar, only that he knew the event had been some random pointless injury.

Why couldn't this be as simple as his household chores or those fights that gained him these worn hands?

He knew that _this_ was one of those lessons he had yet to learn completely: How to solve issues where a mere fist could not. He hadn't ever been good with overly emotional stuff. Obviously. Perhaps that was a Saiyan thing? Who knew? He couldn't (and wouldn't) blame this on what his race was. He couldn't hide from it anymore. And Bulma had been right. He should have dealt with this a long time ago, before things had escalated.

At the thought of his sister and best friend, he let go of the chair, crossed his arms and started to pace, matching the leaking faucet's drips with each step. He understood why Bulma had done this. She felt responsible for some of his -he glanced at his wife- correction, their woes. He may not like it, but it was her. He could not fault her. Not when he let his life get this way to begin with. Part of him wanted to chase after her, tell her everything wasn't her fault and counter everything ChiChi had said in her moment of blind rage.

But some of it was true.

Bulma couldn't help but get involved in things she had no real reason to be involved in. It was another thing that was just... _her_. She couldn't help herself. Any issue or problem was like an equation she had to solve. Again he could not fault her for that. Bulma's personality was something ChiChi simply hadn't gotten used to yet. That didn't mean Bulma made everything about herself. It may seem like that to an outsider, but she really was only trying to help. But none of that meant he would or even should rush after her. He cared about Bulma, but ChiChi was his wife and he had to look out for her well-being first and foremost before dealing with his best friend. As it should be. He stopped moving. His eyes fell back on ChiChi, decision made, and met the gaze that had been watching him pace like a shrewd hawk.

He unfolded his arms and took a step towards her. "Look, ChiChi." He winced at how harsh his tone sounded, but that couldn't be helped. "You are my wife and you and Gohan mean the world to me. I would _never_ put her over the two of you."

_Drip, drip, drip._

The faucet interrupted him and he frowned, tensing as he paused, collecting himself before continuing, walking towards her, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stay away from her just because you're _unable_ to look past some views you formed when we were younger."

With each word he found her face become more contorted with anger, putting him further on edge and irritated, walking up to her until he was looming before her, teeth clenched and knuckles white at his sides. Why couldn't she pause every now and then, take a break and really look at things around her instead of seeing what she wanted to? It was always drama with her.

ChiChi back stepped, a small sliver of fear going down her spine, not used to seeing her Goku so dominating. The fear, however, didn't stop her from speaking her mind, "Oh, views when we were younger? Really Goku?" She hugged herself tightly, feeling her hackles rise in defense. "You're making me sound like I-I... like I'm insecure and-and jealous! Do you think so little of me? Think I'm so small minded?" She felt her face heat, and knew that she was on the verge of tears, but she refused to cry. She would not cry, Kami, she wouldn't!

The faucet sputtered almost in response to her anger and he growled out in frustration. Shaking his head, and forcing himself to back off to the side, he walked behind the couch to put some needed distance between them and finally replied, "I didn't say that, ChiChi. _Stop it._ Stop putting words in my mouth."

"What then, tell me what I'm supposed to think, Goku?" Those whispering voices hovered in her ears, warning of all the things that could go wrong and reminded her of all the things that already had.

He may not be chasing after Bulma, but that meant nothing, _nothing!_ Sure, he said she meant more to him, but where was the proof? Ever since she had been in this Kami-forsaken house with people she didn't know or even like (never mind the fact that she was starting to...), she hadn't felt that spark of connection with him. He was a stranger to her. Why wouldn't she be apprehensive about anything that came from his mouth? For all this time he had been lying to her. Okay, maybe not lying, only telling half truths, but the voices in her head wouldn't listen.

Goku gritted his teeth as he stopped with his back to her, looking at a shelf on the wall that contained family pictures of the Briefs, a good number containing him as well. With all the recent action, he found that his blood almost sang with the urge to fight... making his emotions heighten to unbearable peaks. Was this why Saiyans decided to be emotionless? Because whatever this _bloodlust_ was made them crazy and any emotion would only make it worse? If that were the case, he understood why the Saiyans would try and limit themselves -he was having a horrid time controlling his emotions right now, and he hated feeling so out of control of himself. What he wouldn't give for Bardock to be up so they could train. He had only gotten to train for a few hours with Piccolo earlier, and his blood was pumping again, wanting more.

"Are you going to answer me, or continue to ignore me?" ChiChi screeched, breaking the prolonged silence -well, other than the ever dripping faucet. He cringed.

"Just- just let me think." She continued ranting however, and he closed his eyes wishing she would just... stop.

Goku took a deep breath in and out before opening his eyes again. He found that the dripping sound was more of a comfort than an irritant now as he focused on it rather than his wife's ranting. Taking in the row of pictures once more, his gaze settled on one picture in particular, that time they went to Dreamland amusement park.

Bulma was in a bright red tube-top, brown shorts and those silly air-bike gloves and boots she had loved so much. Long blue hair swept up in that ridiculous half up-half down do, complete with its side ponytail. It was hard not to remember that day. He had returned to pick up the dragonball radar he had forgotten on his way to Master Roshi's only for Bulma to decide that they all should have some fun since she was playing hooky from school and all. He brought his hand up, gently touching the glass of the picture. He had been rather naive back then and hadn't noticed her _other_ reasons, but now he understood that she wanted time with him... and with Yamcha... before she decided what she would do with her boyfriend. Goku couldn't recall what she was upset about, but then when there were so many instances where those two fought, not recalling wasn't much of a surprise. They tended to blur together. He could understand now why there had been so many fights. Keeping a working relationship was hard and both of them were far too childish to really make something so selfless work.

The picture was taken right before that woman from the Red Ribbon Army distracted Yamcha (by flirting with him) and all hell had broken loose, ending up with their dragonball being stolen, Bulma breaking up with Yamcha _again_, and Goku and Bulma zooming off on Nimbus after the blonde woman to get the dragonball back. Goku had managed to talk Bulma into getting him cotton candy and he had taken the um... liberty... of making his own. Goku crossed his arms as he tried not to smirk at his younger self. The pink fluff was humorously huge, twice the size of his head really, as he sat on the picnic table with it held before him like it was the greatest thing in the world. He had hardly noticed when some random stranger walked by asking if Bulma and he wanted their picture taken and she said sure before putting her arm around him and gave her trademark peace sign, while her other hand tried to steal some of the pink fluff. Something he had noticed just a few seconds before the camera flashed and his eyes were glued to her offending hand, his face caught between a smile and a frown.

_Drip, drip-drip, drip. _

The sound pulled him out of his wandering thoughts, making him focus back on the issue he had been thinking of before. Yup, he had been naive back then, and part of him wished he still was. He wouldn't have all this responsibility to worry about. He wouldn't be in the mess he now was in with his wife. Not if he had really been as dimwitted as he acted all these years. They could all go on with their lives, forever happy and cheerful. Reality sucked.

"...with her!" ChiChi's fuming high-pitched voice made him flinch as she shattered his tranquil thoughts. "Goku, are you even listening to me?"

He shrugged. Why bother to deny it? "No, I wasn't."

"Oh no, you were- Wait, what?"

"I wasn't listening to you..." Uncrossing his arms, he turned to face her, still frustrated and furious, his emotions plainly written on his face. "I don't want to say something or do anything that I know I'll regret later. But you are making that difficult, ChiChi. You're... you're so dramatic."

"I'm making it difficult? Dramatic? Me?"

Her face grew even redder, if that was at all possible as the thoughts in her head and voices turned into a viper in the pit of her stomach. Constricting there and moving around. She was starting to feel ill. _So the truth finally comes out, his real views of me_. She couldn't believe it. After everything they had been through? And he thought _she _was a drama queen who couldn't think of anything but herself?

Her anger spiked as she lashed at him verbally, "H-How _dare_ you! I've been nothing but the best wife I could be. I cooked for you, I picked up after you and your messes. What did I get? Nothing!" Hurt angry tears started streaking down her cheeks as the viper struck up at her heart, spreading the poisonous thoughts and feelings through her. "All I want is you to be honest with me. I want you to be Mine. And. Only. Mine."

She stomped over to him and glared up at him daringly, seeing as his need to punch something visibly showed on his face. Her possessiveness, however, was starting to awaken something in Goku. Something he was starting to recognize as purely Saiyan. His _Nature_.

As she spoke her fists lashed out, pounding into his chest, "I want you to love me as a husband should. I want you to _respect_ me. And... I want to be your _best friend_." As her fists pounded, he jerked with each one, not from the impact, but just from how tense he already was. He didn't think he could squeeze his fist any tighter without breaking skin. "I'm tired of you telling me that _she_ is that, Goku! I-I'm supposed to be that..." She started sobbing, irked at herself for being so weak, but it hurt. It really did. These nasty thoughts lashing out at her, making her soul cry out as the vipers poison spread through her veins. "I thought... I thought that we were best friends, and then you show this man I've never seen before. Why?" Her pounding fists slowed, until they came to a stop and she cried with her head bent, hair draping before her face. "I thought you were my best friend. My love... I... I..."

She went to turn, wanting nothing more than to flee, crawl in to her bed and give into the poison leaching into every one of her cells. Maybe if she remained locked in her room, withered away and died, he would truly understand what she was going through. Feel guilty about lying to her. Kami, she hadn't had such thoughts since that dreaded day so long ago...

She never finished her turn as halfway through Goku grabbed her arm, twirled her to face him and brought his lips down to hers, kissing her. Forcefully. Passionately. At first her mind froze, unsure of what had happened, what was happening to her at that very moment. Then she lost herself to the heat and demands of his kiss, grabbing his shirt, reacting just as passionately back. The viper's poison turned into another kind of monster and lusted rage overtook the self pity from before.

All their emotions were laid bare before each other as his tongue brushed her lips needing to deepen the kiss. ChiChi not only opened her mouth for him at his entreaty, but pushed her way into his, claiming it in such a possessive fiery way that it heated his blood to a drunken boil as it roared through his veins. Both became unhindered and unafraid as the kiss blazed into something more than a simple peck. She could feel his frustration, his bloodlust, and pain. A pain that resounded with her own. He could also feel her hurt, her sadness, and rage. All of it making a firestorm of feeling and emotion that threatened to consume them whole.

Goku was taken aback when ChiChi broke her mouth from his, and pushed him into the wall to the right of them, just before the stairs that led up to the elder Briefs' wing. His back thumped roughly against the off-white wall, the pictures that hung beside him rattling from the impact. With the moment of silence the dripping sound came back to his attention momentarily distracting him from the passionate cocoon him and ChiChi had wrapped themselves into. Was it him or had the faucet started dripping faster?

ChiChi glared at him, panting heavily before she stalked up to him, grabbing his gi, and yanking him down to her so she could start kissing him again and making him forget about anything and everything -even that damned faucet. His startled grunt turned into a low growl, rumbling in his chest as he fought her for dominance.

This.

This was why he loved her. Yes, she was dramatic. Yes, she was a little crazy at times. But other than Bulma she was the only woman who would ever dare to dominate him and was so passionate in everything she did. And she was the _only_ one who could one up him with her own strength. She was strong in her own right. The strongest woman on Earth, in fact, and it was something he was quite proud of. Kami! It felt like ages since he had touched her, those definite feminine curves that still held the muscle of a warrior beneath. His warrior woman.

His hands traveled down her sides slowly, taking his time to explore her as they greedily consumed each other's mouth and stole much needed air. Then his hands went up her back and pressed her closer to him needing to feel her curves melt into him, around him. And that scent! That rich earthy scent that was strictly hers. It made that animal in him roar with desire. He cared for his friend, but it took this division with his wife to truly understand how much she affected him. Bardock had told him a little about the bonding thing... his nature had chosen ChiChi. No one else. She was his. He was hers. His blood sang. A sweet siren that called out, wanting a release for this pent up frustration and tension. He was tired of there being this gap between him and his wife. It was about time he made her realize that.

She gasped when he moved abruptly, not so gently throwing her over his shoulder as he went up the stairs right next to them. Grasping what was happening, ChiChi stared at the ground underneath them shocked for a moment, before she started to pound his back. "Goku, put me down! What are you doing?!"

He didn't answer her. Instead going to the first room he came to on the right (knowing it wasn't Mr. and Mrs. Briefs) he almost broke the door off of its hinges in his haste. She gave a startled shriek when he tossed her onto the bed, staring up at him first in shock and anger. But then her own hunger overcame her as she saw the way he stood before her, his intent glinting in his eyes and that small smile of amusement on his lips. This man. She recognized this one. It had been a long time since she had seen this man fully. The last time had been when Gohan was a baby and since then only in little glimpses. Tiny hints here and there. She found herself trembling, not from fear, but from excitement at the way his dark eyes fell on her in that predatory fashion. The way he looked at her, she felt like she was the only woman in the world. Kami, how she had missed that feeling!

It startled her, her own lust surging forth. She knew she should be angry, or those voices, that viper, and its poison that coated her mind, told her she should be angry. That he was just being a man, trying to show his dominance, and that he was proving nothing by this. But she ignored them for the first time in ages, for once tired of those suspicious voices that had been there since her mother's terrible death. They were wrong this time. Goku had always said more with his body than any words could, and right now she knew, just knew that this was his way of telling her that he wanted _only her_.

He didn't move. Just stared at her. As if waiting for some cue as he loomed there at the end of the bed, his own body shaking. She could feel his ki, it was flickering off him in waves, and she realized he was fighting himself. Fighting something she couldn't begin to imagine, all for her. Memories flashed in her head. Moments during the past five years when she had seen this other side of him, had seen this raw need for her in the seclusion of their own bedroom. Here he was able to let go, show another side of himself, that animalistic passionate side that no one but her got to see. She recognized that now. The Briefs... Bulma, they may have known of that other side he never let her see until they had come here, but this... this dark moment that always made her shiver with anticipation of his touch, his kisses? This was solely hers. It was there all along, wasn't it? In everything he did... But those insecure voices that dominated her life never let her see this, or understand it, had they? What else had she failed to see? Her husband was far from the simple man most people saw him as (she had known that better than anyone) so why had she forgotten -no, ignored these moments? These deliciously thrilling moments that were strictly hers and his?

ChiChi hastily pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, deciding she didn't care anymore that she was supposed to be mad at him. She wanted him. Wanted to feel him connected to her in the most basic way a man and a woman could be. She wanted to know that he was _still_ hers and _only_ hers. That no matter what happened that wouldn't change. If this connection still stood strong then they could survive anything. Besides, anger had no place here. Not in this bedroom, or any bedroom for that matter. And certainly not in this, this wonderful moment that was only theirs.

She was fed up with waiting for this to straighten out on its own. But more so, she was frustrated with the barriers and walls they had put up within their relationship. Sprawled on the foreign bed, staring up at the animal in the man she loved, she knew that the only thing that would help destroy those walls and barriers would be moments like right here, right now. She needed to touch him just as much as she needed him to touch her. To know he was still hers, to really know that these moments meant as much to him as they did to her. So without any further delay she got onto her knees, slowly making her way to the edge of the bed and grasped his shirt, pulling him down for another kiss.

He remained unmoving other than returning her chaste kiss until her tongue sought the haven of his mouth, running along the bottom ridge of his lip, silently imploring for entrance. The simple action was like a key in a cage, releasing the contained animal from within her husband as his hands moved up, tracing the skin of her arms and neck before he came to the sides of her head. The restraint he usually showed wavering with her soft airy moan and he squeezed her closer to him. His hands moved from her face to weave back into her hair, trying to angle her head, to seek that perfect position that would allow him to take complete control of both of their actions. His lips crushed against hers, his tongue demanding, but she stood her ground, not allowing him to take control, ChiChi needing to know this was a _partnership_ not a dictatorship of only a lusty man.

She let go of his shirt as they both softened into the kiss, their shared passion stroking the bubbling fires beneath her skin that only he had ever been able to create. Her fingers trailed down, feeling his defined muscles quiver beneath small digits. _Kami, how could someone be this tense? _It was worrying. How could she allow him to become this tense? Was it not her job, _their _job as a married couple to lean on each other in trying times such as this? To confide in and tell each other their deepest fears? And their most upsetting concerns? To show each other what they were really thinking, even if they wore masks for the rest of the world?

She silenced the voices as she moaned into the kiss, losing herself to the same pulsing feelings she always did in his arms. This time was different though. She knew that, could feel that. The dark passion that always hid there, beneath the surface was still there (how could it not be?), but there was a hint of desperation on both of their accounts now. A need to show the other that there was no one else, and that there could (would) never be anyone else. His hands tightened into her hair, and his kisses became more insistent. More demanding of her. He dominated, but he encouraged as well, understanding her need for this to be an equal, shared experience. She flattened her hands on his stomach before traveling the path back up. Moving over the familiar muscles that always caused her to ache when she thought about how lucky she was to have a husband this... this... handsome.

Her hands made their way back to his strong, sturdy shoulders, passing over his racing heartbeat that matched hers and ChiChi grabbed the shoulders of his orange gi, yanking them down. The need to feel his skin against hers was overwhelming as that ancient pulse began to beat more urgently within her, one that pounded with pure desire, raw need. When the fabric reached his elbows, she tugged with frustration and groaned her aggravation into his kiss as she realized the cloth would go no further. Goku, sensing her new irritation, pulled back from the kiss. His hands covered her own as he helped her with removing the offending article of clothing before reaching back up, running his fingers through her silken black hair. A part of her that had not changed in texture since the first time he had touched it back when they were children.

"ChiChi... I'm sorry," he watched his rough hands as he spoke, amazed by how soft her hair was and fighting to find the right words. Words he knew needed to be said even if the only thing his mind was doing was screaming at him to claim this woman. Make her his own again. "I shouldn't have kep-"

She groaned softly at his unnecessary words, her body throbbing with the need for action. "Will you shut up and love me?"

She barely saw the smirk -that dangerous smirk that always drove her mad- grace his lips before they crushed against hers in another consuming kiss. Her hands went under the blue shirt, her fingers found those familiar lines and scars, the same ones she had traced countless times before, still finding delight in the way his muscles moved and twitched. He gave a throaty growl, excited by the way she caressed him and he leaned further into the kiss, only breaking apart momentarily when she yanked his shirt off.

Still smiling at her passionate words as they pulled away, he tugged at the belt that held her own gi top on before throwing it uncaringly behind him. A soft pleasant moan escaped her as his hands reached past the neck of the top, seeking the heat of her flesh, needing to feel the soft skin that amazed him each and every time he touched it. It was so different than his own, even though ChiChi was a fighter like him. There were no scars. No roughness. No hard bulkiness of muscle like his. Just soft skin covering firm, pliant flesh. His hand moved down, searching, lightly -and leisurely- brushing across her breasts before growing impatient with the restraining clothing. His hand came out, forcing the gi off of her shoulders and tossing that too behind him when he succeeded in taking it off.

He began trailing kisses down her jaw and to her neck as his hands grasped the bottom of her undershirt. He slowly brought it up over her head before kissing her shoulder, tasting her flesh. Kami, the taste of her was making him hotter and hotter, boiling over with need to devour her whole. She shivered and moaned as he kissed the sensitive pulse at the base of her throat and at the sound he let out a primitive growl. His mouth sought hers again as his hands moved around her back, the need to free her of the last restriction of her upper half fervent. With years spent working the bothersome material, he was able to easily release the clasp at the back and without breaking the kiss threw it from her.

ChiChi's breath caught in her throat as his callused hands finally caressed the sensitive flesh of her breasts, taking them into his palms and cupping them fully. With the pad of his thumb, he softly caressed, teasing. She shakily released the air in her lungs, air which he swiftly stole away from her before breaking the kiss. He took a few racing heartbeats to simply look down at her lust laden gaze, getting a satisfied jolt that only hardened him more. Smiling at her response to his touch, his eyes shifted to her breasts with ferocious hunger as he lowered his head to her body, taking the taut rosy bud into his mouth. She jerked. Tingling sensations spanned throughout her body, making her thighs feel weak and her body shiver, and she grasped onto his broad shoulders before seeking his untamable hair.

His mouth continued its torture on her body as she let out soft sighs of delight as his kissing. Nipping. Teasing. He sought those soft moans of hers, sounds that brought him closer to the brink of losing all control of himself. His fingers spanned her back, holding her up until she could remain kneeling no more and he knelt as she sat back with her legs bent on either side of her. He looked up at her, never ceasing his pleasurable manipulations of her body. The sight of her, eyes closed, head thrown back in wanton ecstasy -the image alone was what shoved him over that edge of control. Before he could realize his actions, he had kissed her mouth forcefully as he picked her up, wrapped her legs around him and laid them on the bed. His body pressed into hers as he hovered over her, his kisses awakening the burning urge she had to touch every inch of his skin, to remind herself that yes he was real, and yes, he was _hers. _Both of their movements were erratic with need as their hands moved, feeling and stroking, stoking that fire that burned deep within.

The heat of his bare chest radiated into hers, and ChiChi sighed into Goku's kisses. Melting into the mattress beneath her as her body hummed with delight. She cradled his waist between her knees, feeling the proof of his desire pressing through his gi pants and into her stomach. He shifted, moving so that his hands framed her head, allowing her to take control as she saw fit. Boldened by his obvious desire and her own feelings coursing through her, she moved her hands from his chest to his back, small fingers trailing down the firm muscles of his back, pulling him closer to her as she locked her legs around him.

With her squeezing him closer, feeling the core of her body and the warmth there, he let out an impatient groan and tore himself off of her, standing. She raised herself onto her elbows, watching him as he untied his gi pants only to realize his boots were still on. Her brow rose as he jumped from foot to foot trying to get them off, only for her to chuckle softly, recalling that he had done the same thing their wedding night. Goku stopped after finally getting one boot off, holding it in his hand as he looked at her puzzled, then gave a boyish smirk. Dangerous. That was the only word she could think that described the subtle dark and yet overall innocent look.

The pause gave his body the much needed time to steady and he dropped the one boot, swiftly yanking the other off before stepping out of his pants and boxers. Bed dipping with his weight, he knelt, crawling back to her. He reached for her remaining clothing -those blue gi pants and her simple white panties she always wore beneath, ones with that pink bow right at the top- and pulled them off, tossing them carelessly away before moving back into the waiting cradle of her legs. Keeping himself propped up on his left elbow, his fingers touched the side of her face, caressing down and then back up as he stared into her brown eyes. He leaned down, kissing her more gently than before, angling the tip of himself at her entrance and slowly starting to ease into the welcoming heat.

"Wait," ChiChi said softly, putting her hands on his chest.

Worried that he had read her wrong this whole time he reared up, looking at her with panic. She gave him a small smile, showing that everything was alright before using her strength to flip them, changing positions so that she was on top of him, straddling his hips. Goku's eyes widened briefly with surprise, but then darkened to smoldering pools of lust and understanding. ChiChi needed this. Needed to be in charge for once, they both knew that. Angling her hips, she positioned herself before finally lowering herself onto him, both drawing slow breaths with the action.

She leaned down, kissing him, allowing time for her to adjust before slowly rolling her hips and staring to move. It was not entirely new, this position, but to ChiChi it sure did feel new. None of those other times had she allowed herself the chance to really direct their rhythm and movements when making love -since she usually found great delight in submitting. But not tonight. Right now. Right now she needed this. She needed to dominate, to feel in control in something this intimate between the two of them. Resting her hands on Goku's broad strong chest, lifting herself partly off of him. When she heard her lover groan she grew bolder, her movements more dramatic, faster.

When his hands came to her hips she allowed him to help her, changing the pace ever-so-slightly to match his thrust, but still allocating to her control. With their moving bodies, the friction of their flesh rubbing together created a fiery volcano of heat between them. Goku's hands moved from her hips, hands exploring her body, finding the spots he knew would bring her closer to the brink of release. Her pants became low moans, soft groans that had him half smiling as he kept a careful hold on his own release.

ChiChi felt that familiar ball of heat growing, expanding inside her and her movements grew more erratic. Goku clenched his teeth, forcing himself not to give in to the temptation of letting himself go. The warmth of the ball at the center of her being grew hotter, the warmth spilling into her lips and her movements became even faster. Sensing her coming release, his hands went to the junction of her thighs, pressing his thumbs just beside her hip bones. The reaction was almost instantaneous as her core compressed around him, light exploding behind her eyes, heat flashing out from her center and going to all of her extremities. She froze from the pleasure that surged through her, her head rearing back, letting out a loud moan and he continued the movement for her, taking control and dragging her release out. Panting, she relaxed over him, then moved, kissing his jaw. Small little pecks.

He allowed her to catch her breath before swiftly flipping them back over, moving slowly as he sought to build up that ball of heat in her once more. With Krillin and Piccolo chased away by Bulma and Gohan with the elder Briefs he had the rest of the evening with his warrior woman and he was going to use every minute, every second he could to show her how much she meant to him.

.~-~.

Krillin landed on the Briefs' back lawn an hour or so before sunset, hesitantly looking around. "That's odd. I'm sure I felt his ki spike..."

Glancing around, he searched out his friend's ki, finding it more-or-less calm. Or rather calmer than what it had been or calmer than when he was gearing up for a fight. He looked up at the second floor, sensing Goku up there. _Should I?_ It could be nothing but a minor dispute. Everyone had felt the tension between him and ChiChi. Scratching the back of his bald head, Krillin contemplated peeking through the window just in case. Goku's ki still was off, and Krillin would feel horrible if something bad happened to him.

His curiosity getting the better of him, he shrugged and muttered to himself as he lifted off the ground, floating up to it, "I'll just take a small look just to make sure. Can't hurt any-" His voice froze in his throat at the sight the bedroom window gave him and he reddened. "HolydragonGokuballs," his words merged together as he lost control of his ability to fly, falling to the grass with a loud 'oof'.

Getting over his shock, he chuckled, embarrassed. "Well, looks like they are going to be... okay." He wasn't sure he could say the same thing for himself, the image forever scarring his mind. _Jeez, ChiChi sure is flex... Oh crap, I should not be thinking that. _He closed his eyes and shook his head. _Definitely shouldn't be thinking that._

Hearing a clicking sound, his eyes opened, startled. Had he been caught? Oh Kami, kill him now. He looked up at the window, relaxing when he found it closed and no one standing before it. _But what was that soun-_ His answer came swiftly as water sprayed his face and he sputtered, trying to block his face. When the water didn't stop, he stumbled to his feet only to hear another click and water began to spray him from behind. Floating up into the air, he wiped his face and eyes, then looked, clothes dripping wet. _The sprinklers. Go-figure._ He shook his head, giving a tired sigh before taking off and heading back to his perverted, old master's home, knowing it was best lest something else happened.

.~-~.

A couple hours later found Goku sitting at the Briefs' kitchen table in only his gi bottoms as his fork scrapped against the glass plate. He was unable to shovel in the microwave re-heated food into his mouth fast enough, famished as he was from his recent... exertions. While the microwave-blasted food probably didn't taste as good as it would have the first time around, it surpassed his expectations of Bulma's usual cooking, and the smell alone was enough to set his taste buds crying out for more. _Bulma must have gotten help from Bunny. _He speared a hunk of meat loaf, drenched in ketchup and put it in his mouth before noticing ChiChi pushing her own food around her plate, seemingly without noticing it. Her shoulders were hunched forward, brow creased in thought as she sat next to him dressed completely, and yet she was missing the belt to her gi that left it gaping open to her undershirt and her hair was free. The overall look generated was one of comfort and a relaxed attitude far different than her normal stringent one, making her seem like she was still that carefree eighteen year old he had married. Well, if not for her troubled frown. Pausing in chewing, he gave her a worried and confused look. She had eaten multiple bites and had even commented on how good it was herself. So why stop now?

He decided to ask, "What's wrong?" Only it came out more like _Wa wrng?_ with his mouth as full as it was.

Cringing, ChiChi shook her head and peeked at him through her eyelashes, her expression becoming amused and smoothing the worried lines that had just been creasing her forehead. "One thing I wish you had been only pretending to do is _talking with your mouth full. _Really Goku, you're a grown man."

Goku blushed, quickly chewing and swallowing before scratching the back of his head, bashfully, but honestly saying, "I'm sorry... I always forget the food's there."

She blinked at him. "You forget about food?"

He shrugged, looking down at his meal as he scooped up some of the baked potato and plopped it into his mouth. Chewing, he wondered why himself. He couldn't rightfully explain it. Bulma had once said that it was because when his brain found something interesting or urgent he tended to focus solely on it. But thinking his wife was still upset with Bulma, he decided it best not to mention her theories

ChiChi smiled, returning to her meal and forked a broccoli. Before putting the green head into her mouth, however, she paused, looking at it and softly said, "I need to apologize to her."

Startled, Goku swallowed his next bite of meatloaf without chewing and coughed as the big chunk threatened to stick in his windpipe. He lodged it free, fortunately, and took a large gulp of water to soothe the burn in his throat before he spoke, "You... want to apologize? To Bulma?"

"Who else would I be apologizing to?" ChiChi's face soured, not liking that he was so amazed by her admission, but then let it go, knowing that she could be rather thick headed when angry with someone. A trait she was trying to rid herself of. She sighed. "Yes, I want to apologize to her. She may... get into things that are not her business, but she has not been anything but nice to me since we came here and... We did need tonight."

He smiled. A lazy toothy grin stretching from ear to ear. It was her turn to blush as she glanced over at him, seeing that mischievous glint in his eyes and his huge smile. She covered up her reddening face by finally eating the buttery green vegetable on her fork. Chewing slowly, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. While she was still hurt by his blunder of not being himself with her all this time, that hurt had dampened to a small trickle in the back of her mind. Oh, the viper and its poisoned thoughts were still there, whispering to her, warning her. But for once she felt completely connected to her husband even outside of the bedroom. There were things they still had to address, but that could wait until Earth wasn't being threatened. They did agree, though, no more keeping things from each other, and, no more fighting! Oh, and that Goku could come back to the bedroom at night instead of sleeping on the couch. That was a must.

They spent the rest of the meal exactly like how they started it, her asking questions and Goku answering truthfully... no matter how difficult that was for him. Needless to say, ChiChi found herself speechless more-often-than-not. Her husband was no genius like Bulma and Dr. Briefs, but he was not stupid. Far from it. He knew some calculus, something that she refused to believe until he showed her an equation, then explained it to her (and she actually understood it!). It wasn't that much, but it was still more than what she knew... But then given whom his teacher was it really shouldn't have been a surprise. Other than that, Goku knew his history best, able to recall dates and names off the top of his head. But truthfully, it was his rather deep lines of thought that truly rattled her (that and how he did focus on one thing and only one thing at a time). Her husband was not blind, nor was he ignorant, and it amazed... no, floored her how much more he actually saw than her sometimes. Then again, he also admitted that he could see better than her, something that was probably a Saiyan trait. Another Saiyan trait he admitted to was his super hearing, and that her yelling -and loud noises in general- hurt his ears, which was why he ignored her at times. He had grown accustomed to tuning her out to protect himself, which she had frowned upon discovering, but smiled when he looked at her for reassurance.

When she promised to not yell, Goku simply smiled, took her hand and told her to never change. He loved all of her, even her faults. They were what made her distinctly _her_. And never did he ever want that to change. Or rather he said something along those lines... If she had not been sitting ChiChi would have gone weak in the knees. Sappy or not, having him say that to her really did a number on her heart as it fluttered in her chest. How? How had she been so lucky to gain the love of this man? A Saiyan man at that. From what she could tell from Vegeta and Bardock, Goku's race was not that affectionate or sentimental.

With watery eyes, she squeezed his hand and laughed lightly. "Fine... I will try not to yell _as much_." She lost the amusement in her voice, saddening somewhat. "Why did you never tell me? I never wanted to hurt you, Goku."

"I know." He shrugged as he let go of her hand and rose to his feet, stacking plates and silverware. "I didn't know I could hear better than..." He paused in his movements, about to say humans, but disliked how he was no longer considered one and instead said, "Others... for a long time and after I found out I could I did not know why."

Without another word he took a few stacks of plates to the counter next to the sink and started to fill the sink with water for a quick rinse before they could be put into the twin dish washers. ChiChi could only remain where she was, partially up on her feet as she had been in the motion of getting up when Goku began to _clean the dishes!_ She couldn't believe it. Okay, so he was putting them in the dishwashers, but he was clearing the table without her having to pester him, let alone ask him. Even when she used to nag at him he would have complained or managed to escape doing them somehow (a sign, she realized now, of his hidden intellect). Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought of Goku capable of doing a task as mundane as the dishes.

Slowly she finished getting to her feet and absentmindedly gathered what was left, unable to stop herself from glancing at the man who was her husband. He was still Goku, right? She shook her head, turning her attention to her actions lest she drop a plate. Yes, this was him. She simply hadn't been observant enough to notice he was hiding himself behind a mask even in front of her. She stopped. The pain kindled again and the voices grew in the back of her mind. _No, I need to stop thinking about this._ The last thing she wanted was to ruin this openness with Goku, and she hastily shoved the poisonous thoughts from her mind as she picked up what was left and brought it over to him.

"Where is Bulma?" ChiChi asked, bending to put a few plates in the second dish washer (seeing as the first one was almost full already). Her guilt surfaced, and she straightened, looking at him as he stood on the other side of the open dishwashers. "You... you don't think she's still crying do you?"

Goku paused, tilting his head in a way that told her he was feeling out ki. The sudden frown that appeared on his face felt like a stone dropping in the pit of her stomach. He shook his head, thinking about something as he continued putting what was left of the dishes away, avoiding her gaze. "She's not crying."

Confused, she watched him for a few minutes, waiting for him to elaborate as to why he was upset then. Because he was, that she could easily see. But no explanation was forthcoming, confusing her. As he closed the first washer and moved onto hers, she asked, "Then what's wrong, Goku?" As if she interrupted his thoughts, he shook his head, looking at her. She could see the concern in his eyes. "What is it?"

He sighed, putting the last plate in the second dishwasher and she closed it. "She's still in Vegeta's room."

"Oh." Her nose crinkled. "I don't understand why she is being so friendly to that man... He is so rude to everyone, especially her."

Goku started moving for the stairs that led up to their collective rooms and she followed him. "That's just her, ChiChi. And... and Vegeta can't help but be what the universe shaped him into."

Hearing the undertone of pity and even respect there in his voice, made her pause both in step and the negative thoughts about the abrasive man. Then she realized he knew more about Vegeta than he had told her that day he showed Bardock the Briefs. "I know he was taken at Gohan's age, but does that really justify how he acts?"

Goku stopped at the top of the stairs, staring at the carpet, then looked at her as she stepped next to him. The shadow that crossed his eyes... scared ChiChi, and she was suddenly afraid of what he was going to say next. "ChiChi, he was given to a tyrant as a warrior slave. Forced to serve and kill. He was beaten within an inch of his life if he disobeyed." His gaze shifted down the hallway. "Bardock told me Vegeta was even punished when he did nothing wrong simply for Freeza's enjoyment. And..." He stopped talking and she noticed his shoulders trembling, the way he clenched his fists.

She reached out, grabbing his arm. "Goku, what is it?"

"When Vegeta had that fever and was hallucinating... before I woke him he was dreaming. I saw the dream. I lived it, ChiChi. I was him for those horrible minutes when they were experimenting on him and put the chip in his head." He refused to look at her as her grip tightened, startled by this revelation. "I know I would never have never been able to survive something like that, ChiChi."

Gently brushing the side of his head, she whispered softly, "You don't know that..."

His gaze snapped to hers, the anger and certainty she saw in his face frightened her. "I do."

"That still doesn't give him free rein to do as he wants..."

Relaxing, somewhat, he sighed. "No, but he doesn't know how to be anything else. And from my understanding the Vegeta we are seeing is tame compared to the one Bardock knew five years ago."

She gave a fake chuckle hesitantly, "Tame? This is tame?"

Goku nodded. "Come on." He started to walk down the hallway, pulling her along simply because she was holding his arm.

Together they stopped at the door, from underneath light flashed and they could hear the TV from within. Grasping the handle, Goku turned it and pushed the door open. The sight that greeted them... certainly wasn't the one she expected. With her husband tensing next to her, she knew it wasn't the one he had expected either. The TV light flickered, the movie was a darker one and in the pale ghostly light it illuminated Vegeta sleeping on his back with an equally asleep Bulma next to him, using his chest as a pillow. That perhaps wasn't as startling as the fact that Vegeta actually had his arm around her, making it look like he was holding her to him.

"Well, that is disturbingly... cute," ChiChi whispered, not wanting to wake them. A woman screamed on the TV screen and she glanced at it, puzzled. "What are they watching anyway?"

"Bulma's favorite collection of movies and documentaries," Goku muttered, his own gaze glancing to the TV, "It is mostly videos from the Lost Era they found in the ice. I think this one is something about Jack the Ripper..."

ChiChi looked sideways at her husband, then back at the TV before settling on Bulma and Vegeta. Seeing that Bulma had no blanket covering her (and unable to help the mother side of herself), ChiChi moved, going to the hallway closet and grabbed another blanket. Returning, she passed her husband who was frowning worriedly at the sight of the two and she walked silently into the room. Carefully she covered Bulma up, before going to the TV and turning it off. She pushed Goku, lightly with her hand on his chest as she went to close the door, forcing him back into the hallway.

"I'll apologize to her tomorrow, let them sleep." Seeing his look, she grabbed his arm and pulled him after her. He obeyed reluctantly, going down the stairs with her. Leading him into the living room, she stopped before the couch and pushed him back, forcing him to sit before joining him. "Now tell me, what was with that look, Goku? I admit, it was surprising to see them like that, but nothing to cause alarm. At least not until they wake up..." she added, somewhat amused.

"He likes her," he stated simply, not looking at her.

She blinked, unsure of what to say. "Really? From all that's happened I would say he puts up with her, not that he likes her. And what kind of like to do you mean? The friendly like or..." When his dark gaze met hers, her voice trailed off. "Okay... so he _likes_ her. Why is that an issue? Maybe it will help him settle down and find a new way to live."

"Bardock suspects as much, and so do I. I'm not worried about Vegeta, though. I may feel sorry for him, but I'm more worried about Bulma, and Vegeta hurting her."

"I see..." ChiChi frowned at him, then shook her head. "No, no I don't. Goku, Bulma's a grown woman, she can handle herself and whatever mess she gets herself into. Besides, she's a genius. I doubt she is going to be stupid enough to let anything like that happen between them."

He gave grunt, folding his arms and leaning back, trying to relax. "I'll always worry about her because she is my older sister, ChiChi. I can't help it any more than me worrying about you or Gohan's safety."

Starting to understand him a little better and his concern, ChiChi felt her guilt go up again because she realized she had been jealous just seconds before. Maybe even this whole time. There was nothing between Goku and Bulma. They were family, simple as that. She rubbed his leg, wanting to say what he wanted and needed, but she didn't know what to say so they sat in silence for a few minutes.

She opened her mouth, only to close it when Goku spoke up first, "I'm just worried, Chich, with her past relationships and choice of men in general being as bad as they are, she doesn't need another one. And normally I would still stay clear because she is a grown woman, but..."

"But what?" she asked, squeezing his leg.

"But I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen to her."

~~~~.~-~.~~~~

_Yay, Goku/ChiChi are at least making progress and wasn't that scene with Vegeta/Bulma so cute? Wonder what will happen when they wake up? Hehe. On another note, I haven't decided yet if I'm actually going to continue my "special chapter", I like the idea, and it is a good way to reveal Vegeta's inner thoughts and his subconscious in a creative way, but I'm worried it's just not that important to the story. So I'll ask you guys, how would you feel if the next chapter was mostly a dream of Vegeta's set in another AU where there is action and he gets a nasty wakeup call (among some B/V fun in one of the movie worlds they were watching), but mostly is reflections on himself and all that has happened so far? Or should I just go to the next day and get going with the events before the climax and ending? Or other? If you want to see something in the next chapter let me know! Really up to you guys. I have a quarter of the dream one written already, but I don't want to bore you guys. I have a poll up on my profile to make things easier, but you guys can also just put it in a review. _

_Oh, also if you guys want a more up to date "updates" on fanfiction works and when I'll post next visit my blog .com (replace dot with . ) I also have a link to original works. Go check it out. ;D _

_That's all I have to say other than, review, review, and review! Really do love feedback. Stay awesome my friends!_

_Beta'd by okieday17 & LPphreek_


	30. In Another Life Holds the Key

_Sorry for the wait. I still haven't gotten this back from my beta but it's been almost two months so I tried to beta it myself. Hopefully I didn't miss anything..._

_This was on my blog, but I'm putting it here as well: VegetaXBulma, Thanks for the review (and thanks to everyone else too!). Since you didn't have an account I couldn't PM to tell you this, but if you have questions it stands to reason others would to. It was a little difficult understanding what you were saying... But Vegeta and Bulma's relation did start out as something physical and is morphing into something more, friendly... with the lust still there but hidden? At least that's my goal. So if you are noticing that then good. ChiChi and Goku will still have issues and he did sort of put Bulma at the same level didn't he? ChiChi, though, isn't the bad person in this story, that was not my intentions and she's only apologized once (as far as I can remember... I know she has had guilty thoughts), but Goku did say he was sorry to in a round-about way in a flash back of ChiChi's. As for the others, Vegeta will never say he is sorry, that's not him. And I think Bulma has said sorry a few times, but I guess it wasn't a true apology? I think it would take a lot for her to admit that she was truly wrong given how headstrong she is. As for missing a chapter, Bulma, ChiChi, and Mrs. Briefs had a 'talk' in that girl outing they had a few chapters back. It's also safe to assume that they talk sometimes around the house in scenes I'm not showing. As for Bardock and Goku talking, I did mention Bardock having a talk with his son when he was telling Vegeta about the Betrayers. And maybe I should have added the scene or made more of a big deal out of it, but the issue is I want to keep some the bonding stuff a secret and also it will become a bigger issue later and I don't want to repeat myself. Maybe it's just the length between chapters?_

_Thank you guys for waiting! Also as a warning this starts out... interesting... but stick with it. I promise it makes sense at the end._

- 27 -

In Another Life Lies the Key

"Vegeta, this is not over yet," the hooded man who stood behind him said as he reached up, slowly taking the hood down, "Someone will die before this is over."

Vegeta froze. His heart hammering in his chest as he heard the voice of his father and his thoughts spiraled down through him, just as surely as the back London street spun around him and the world he knew was giving way under him . It can't be! There is no way he is alive, h-he died that day...! He moved to look at the man behind the voice, the old cobblestone road crunching beneath his feet as he went to turn. With his movement -which painfully felt as if he were in slow motion- the others called out to him. Bulma. Kakarot. Bardock. And everyone else... All of them cried out in tight, worried voices. And that odd human saying he had heard used on his time with them, 'You could hear a pin drop' definitely applied here (whatever the cosmos a pin was...). Something blue flashed in his peripheral vision, moving with him. But he was so focused on the man and the voice he knew not who it was, or the warning everyone around him was trying to tell him.

Finally his gaze settled on the man and disbelief gave way to confusion as the once hidden figure turned out to be his supposedly dead father. But he also held up a gun, directed right at Vegeta! Why? Why would he do that? Vegeta opened his mouth, about to question when someone moved in front of him and shifted him slightly. Trying to get him to move away. So fast... Too fast. Everything seemed to blur together and his mind refused to truly recognize what was happening. The gun went off with a roaring crack that echoed off the buildings. Hot lead mixed with ki blazed through him causing him pain, but judging by the entry point, he would live.

The same could not be said for the person before him.

Like one of those new automobiles slamming into a wall at high speeds, time caught up with him. Bulma! His mouth went dry as he stood there staring at her. Her eyes were wide with shock. She tried to speak, or take a breath, but all he heard were gargled sounds coming from her throat as blood frothed up into her mouth gushing out there along with the bullet hole in her neck. He caught her as she started to fall and in spite of the pain in his shoulder, he eased her down to the group. Holding her. Cradling her. All things considered, the wound could have been worse. The bullet hadn't hit her main artery -though there was a lot of blood- looked to have missed her spinal cord, and grazed her windpipe. He covered the front wound with his big hand as best he could, but the back still oozed on his leg and created a pool that surrounded them. Goku and Bardock attacked the man and pushed him back as the two other men in their party rushed forward, kneeling next to Vegeta. The sounds of guns mixed with ki exploded in the air, and yet felt so distant.

"Stay with us, Lil Miss," Sherlock Holmes said grasping her hand and squeezing as Doctor Watson scrambled, tearing some clothe he had found, kneeling on Vegeta's other side before wrapping it around her neck. She tried to open her mouth, tried to speak. But only blood came flooding out.

Everything and everyone was a haze to Vegeta, as if they weren't even there as he stared at her. The gunfire had stopped. The threat was gone. Someone told her not to speak, but Vegeta wasn't sure who. Her gaze flicked right-and-left, looking at everyone, a wild crazy look in her eyes, and he flinched when that horrified blue gaze fell on him, swallowed him whole, and drowned him in their depths. Then just as fast she began to slip, and those around him became frantic as they tried everything to keep her alive. He watched as that spark in her oceanic eyes started to dim, started to leave forever...

"No!"

Vegeta's own rough voice startled him awake and he blinked a few times as he lay in his bed trying to gain his bearings. With a shock, he realized that he had been dreaming. Staring up at the tan ceiling with the late morning light peeking through the blinds, he panted, trying to calm his racing heart. His chest hurt as his beating heart pumped the mutated blood faster through his veins, but it was the other ache along with that physical hurt that shocked him the most. Unfortunately, the lingering image of a face, blood, and blue, was increasingly fading with each passing second. The whole dream and the reason for the ache slipped through his fingers the longer he stayed awake. He tried to hold onto the dream, some part of him knowing it was important. But every time he squeezed, holding onto it tighter, the more it slipped away from him, falling through his hands like a puddle of rain. It was pointless. And after a few minutes he gave up completely as he looked blankly at the ceiling.

Fear.

He sneered at the weak emotion, frustrated that he had been feeling it -and still partly was. Why would he be afraid? Any time he relived his dark memories or had nightmares he never allowed himself the chance to feel fear as he shoved it deep down within him. But somehow something had gotten to him. Made him feel. Vegeta did not feel-of course, ignoring the fact that he had been feeling things over the past two weeks. He scowled with disdain, but before he could start the lengthy process of berating himself something -no, someone- caught his attention as they sighed and shifted next to him. Bringing to attention the soft pressure he felt on the right side of his chest.

His dark gaze snapped to the person, finding a head of blue. Hair that belonged to only one person he knew, Bulma. She was asleep, using his chest as a pillow and disturbingly his arm was around her, keeping her close, even now drawing her slight form closer to him. The sight of this at first caught him off-guard. But then he questioned, When had she-?

The night before came rushing back to him. Her coming into his room, blindly seeking him as some subconscious part of her sought him for safety and comfort. She had not been trying to guilt him. She had not wanted anything from him. She trusted him. And what better way to prove this simple truth than for her to sleep next to him without a single care in the world? She was sleeping next to him... a cold blooded killer? He was having a difficult time wrapping his head around it. But the proof was right there next to him. And just like all the other times that he realized this truth, he felt stunned beyond words as foreign sensations coursed through his body. He wanted it. He wanted this trust.

At the same time waking up to her sleeping next to him was not exactly comfortable. It felt... odd. Wrong even. Especially for him, someone who had been alone most of his life. And then there was also that part of him that wanted to fight this change. Fight the truth of him wanting her trust. Hated what this world- No, what she was doing to him. With these lashing thoughts, he felt his anger build. He started to berate himself for allowing this to happen, only to turn that anger on her. How dear she! She, a mere human thought she was important enough to dare to sleep next to him? Dare to get this close? Dare to break every and all social rules of his people? Dare to break his own rules?

A low growl started to emanate from his chest and he got ready to shove her from him roughly. But before he could, she moaned again, shifting, and tilted her head up ever-so-slightly so he could see her face. The peaceful, completely relaxed expression she wore made him stop. She really did trust him... He let his other hand that hadn't been around her fall back down to the bed. His thoughts quieted down as he simply stared at her, unsure of what to do. But then the simple answer came to him, so plain, he could not deny it.

Nothing.

He wasn't going to do a damned thing about it. While her being next to him felt strange and made him uncomfortable, he also felt... oddly eased by her presence. That, and he also hurt. Could hardly move, and that straightforward motion of lifting his arm had taken a lot out of him. But... What if she wakes up? That thought made him scowl again. Vegeta didn't want to deal with her or the awkwardness that would certainly follow. And it made him realize that maybe not being good with people in general was starting to become a hindrance, particularly without his powers. Maybe he could pretend to sleep? Could it really be that simple?

Yes, it was worth a try in the very least.

Vegeta closed his eyes. Taking a few deep breaths as he willed himself to go back to sleep. Forcing himself to forget about Bulma, the world, and his problems. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending how you look at it), the dream he had forgotten upon waking came streaming back without any warning. He remembered dreaming of everything at first being complete and utter chaos. An accumulation of thoughts, images, and events that had transgressed the past two weeks and even some that spanned out to when Raditz betrayed him. All of them had swirled around in his mind and consumed him, swallowing his normal night terrors and twisting them into something else. It should have been a relief, a break from those darkest nightmares that always haunted him -if not for how confusing and frustrating being stuck with no ground to stand on was, or without any consistent thought to hold onto. He knew not how long he had spent wading through the clutter in his mind -forever it had felt like- until finally everything began to settle. The pieces of a giant seemingly unconnected puzzle had linked in his mind, forming the foundation for a new world that had felt entirely real to him. The places, the people, and even this new corporal dream-self had felt as real as the world he left behind when he had been sleeping.

He had lived this other Vegeta's whole life, experiencing things that would (should) not be possible otherwise, and all without the commentary of his harsher, darker self. But it was the familiarity of some events in the dream that gave it strength. Raditz betrayal. Meeting Bulma. The virus. So much had been the same, and yet, so much had been different. He had been different. His past had been different and he had acted in this other world equally... different. At the same time the people around him had acted much the same, even with their personal stories changed: Bulma had been the daughter of Sherlock Holmes (though not all was as it seemed there), Goku had been her brother and friend (and still the lost child of Bardock), and Bardock had been his handler. Same, and yet... Not.

And Vegeta...

Vegeta had been a spy for his people and the English crown with the code name Jack the Ripper. No, not Jack the Ripper written down in the human's history as a murderer of prostitutes -though he wasn't sure how he even knew of this Jack character- that Jack was a human who had taken a liking to his name and merely used it. The real Jack the Ripper had simply been a Saiyan prince searching for a cure for the virus that infected him, infected all of his people. A curse that had been given to them before ever coming to Earth. The choices he had made and the path he took to achieve this goal, all of it played out in his mind again. Like a movie, only for him.

As the altered life and events unfolded before him, Vegeta began to grasp that the dream was a piece of a key his subconscious was trying to reveal to him. A key to that other man in him Bulma had spoken so passionately about, and that he did actually exist. A piece that showed Vegeta that he could be different. He didn't have to be a bloodthirsty murderer, a monster that haunted and terrorized the universe. He also didn't have to be a saint like Goku. If anything he likened this other Vegeta as a mix between Bardock, and Tash -with a little something extra. This other man was still a loner, a warrior, and a haunted man, but one who could look at himself in the mirror and not hate what he saw.

Vegeta's eyes opened as the images continued to flood his mind and he felt himself start to heat up from them: Bulma and Vegeta held their breaths as they hid in the alcove behind the tapestry, waiting for the two men to pass. The sounds of laughter and music from the ball were faint compared to their thumping hearts in their ears. Remembering that he needed to breathe, he slowly drew air into his lungs only to catch the woman's unique scent of sweet strawberries (covering up the normally rank smell of such alcoves), and his gaze was drawn from the worn ugly tapestry, to her. He could only stare as he took her in again. Gods, she was stunning in that rich red dress that was a form-fitting corset on the top before the silky material bloomed out at her hips, giving any man a good idea of just how lush her curves were. Her hair was up in a ponytail style before turning into a waterfall of ringlets that framed her face. And... everything about her really drove him crazy and sent his senses alight in the shadows they currently hid in.

A tentacle of excitement wrapped around him, realizing how she was pressed close to him and his hands were at her lower back. She had yet to notice as she watched the outline of the two men pass by the tapestry. And like many other times his thoughts began to wander back to that kiss they had shared when trying to 'hide' from the coppers, pretending to be a couple who couldn't get enough of each other to cover up the fact that the two of them had just stolen the very thing the authorities were looking for. For the past few weeks both of them had been ignoring the taut tension between them after grasping that things had turned far too real that night.

Minutes after the outlines had passed, Bulma allowed herself to breath, whispering, "Do you think it is safe?" When he didn't answer she shifted her gaze to him. "Ve...geta?" the last half of his name coming out an airy whisper as she caught his hungry look.

Vegeta was frustrated with this dance they did to skirt around the issue between them. He was tired of ignoring his lust for this woman, pretending nothing was there. And maybe if he indulged himself in this want -no, need- he could finally rid her from his dreams. Rid her from his mind nearly every waking second. The last thing he wanted (or needed) was to be haunted by her for the rest of his life without ever knowing what it would feel like to be with her.

He brought one of his hands up to the back of her head, his lips suddenly crushing against hers. Giving her no warning whatsoever, nor the ability to protest as his tongue sought the warmth of her mouth. Claiming her. At first she remained there, too stunned to understand what was happening, but then her body moved on its own, responding in kind as her arms wrapped around his neck...

Vegeta shook his head with a quick jolt. Obviously this other version of himself had no trouble with admitting his attraction to a certain blue-haired heiress.

Luckily for him the two of them had been interrupted in the dream by Kakarot, calling out their names, searching for them -or else Vegeta might have had some problems to deal with. Slightly flushed, he glanced at Bulma. As he studied her sleeping face, gaze falling on her partially parted lips, wondering, maybe, if he already did have problems? He felt disgusted with himself. And yet... at the same time he knew deep down he wasn't as disgusted as he should be. She was a human. A weak race that could be destroyed so easily that they amazed him time and time again with the fact that they hadn't died out already. But would it really be so bad...?

Was he ever glad when the dream continued, taking over his mind once more even with his eyes wide open, pushing these thoughts away. He rode the dream until the end. The image of a dying Bulma in his arms, that kindling spark he enjoyed so much dimming in her eyes, was frozen in his mind. Why did he keep having these dreams? Ones where that spark left? More importantly, why did he care so damn much? Because he did. He regrettably knew that all too well. It was what made him still the words that could have hurt her yesterday, ones that would have pushed her away from him and given him the solitude he craved. Or thought he craved? He frowned, looking to the window, watching as birds flittered about in the sky. Normally he would find their tweeting irritating, but right now he was happy for the interruption in his current thoughts.

The interruption didn't last long enough sadly. He couldn't ignore it, or pretend it wasn't there anymore. The blasted woman made him care about the spark he saw in her. Made him want something he shouldn't have and had long given up on: trust. And perhaps even this friendship she spoke of. A companion he could also trust and didn't have to always be on guard around and who wouldn't judge him. He sighed. He was tired of being alone with his troubled memories and thoughts, tired of being alone period. Exhausted from the years spent being suppressed and beaten by Freeza, and then finally by himself. Continuing where Freeza had left off.

She was right, he bitterly admitted, I am acting as Freeza conditioned me to... He slowly brought his free hand up, looking from the window to his skin and at the many scars there. Who am I?

His first thought was that he was a murderer... and a monster. But keeping up with what Bulma had told him (which he also begrudgingly admitted she was right about), he was neither of those things. Those two titles were simply images first pushed upon him by Freeza wanting to make him into his personal assassin and then in turn from the victims, and from the universe as a whole. He had no choice. No... The woman was wrong there. He had a choice. But the choice stunk as bad as Gorpnon guts. Kill or be beaten -or worse be killed yourself. He chose to live. Was that really so bad?

His second thought was that he was a prince, a prince of a proud race, a mighty race. Yet, there was a problem there too. He was not blind to see how life could have easily been different if Bardock had never warned the king. Kakarot and Vegeta could have turned out to be the only remaining beings of a once so powerful race. And Kakarot considered himself an Earthling. So who would Vegeta have been a prince to then? Nothing but ghosts and space rock, clinging onto a title that meant nothing anymore to anyone.

It certainly was a bitter pill to swallow, knowing that without Bardock he would have lost whatever it meant to be a prince. And even now Vegeta knew he was only a prince by title alone. He didn't lead as a prince should. He wasn't stepping up to take the title as king and guide his people through these trying times. No, Bardock was doing that. He felt himself starting to get angry with his old mentor, only to switch the emotion to the real person at fault: himself. Bardock wasn't to blame for this. He was. And as Bulma so blatantly pointed out to him, title meant nothing if others refused to follow.

Vegeta blinked, startled, surprised to find his darker half had been silenced within him by these thoughts. How could he argue with cold hard logic? More importantly: What was he going to do with this sudden epiphany? Should he ignore it like everything else that troubled him? Or face it head on?

His hand fell and he looked back to Bulma. If he wanted to keep this trust she was showing he was going to have to face it, not ignore it. He knew this very well. While he didn't doubt she would stand by him and push him no matter his choice, sooner or later even she would lose whatever force it was that drove her to help him. And that thought pained him in a way Vegeta couldn't rightfully explain. She was the first and only person to give him a chance like this, and he knew no one else would after her. This left him with a difficult choice. Should he give into this change and try to find a path to this other man he had seen in his dreams? Was it even worth it?

It was a choice he didn't want to make, but knew he had to.

And the sooner the better.

.~-~.

Bardock woke up, but kept his eyes closed hoping the vision would continue and let him see what happened next. It was the same one he had dreamt twice now with Vegeta, ChiChi, and an unconscious Bulma. Only he felt another presence in the room this time... Someone, or something remained hidden even with his special sight. Groaning, he forced himself to sit up (with his eyes still closed) and rubbed the back of his stiff neck. This presence... it forced Vegeta to look at Bulma, forced him to look down and truly see her. But after that Bardock saw nothing as the vision abruptly ended. That was what woke him, the sudden nothingness. It was like he was supposed to see what happened afterwards, but was stopped by someone. Probably the same someone he felt in the vision.

What did this mean?

He didn't have a damned clue. But clearly there were more players here in the game than he once thought. What or who this other force was remained to be seen (who could possibly wield such a power that even kept Bardock from seeing his visions?). One thing the old warrior did know was that this person... force... whatever it was did not harbor negative thoughts or mean to hurt them. It wasn't so much that he had heard its thoughts. Just that he could feel its intentions. It was worried, but hopeful. Pleased as well with... progression. Opening his eyes, he closed them swiftly when the light of the noon sun blinded him and Bardock cursed, bringing his hand up to shield his eyes. This force. It was familiar in so many ways -and yet... not. And then there was this even stranger energy emanating from it. Like ki, but also... not.

Bardock blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the light before dropping his hand and looking around his plain room. Simple and almost religiously clean. A trait left over from his days as a warrior and one the prince shared with him (and yet for utterly separate reasons). He let the bitter thought go, going back to this... presence, trying to figure it all out. The force still had ki, and to him the energy felt suppressed. Much like Goku suppressed his. But then again Bardock was new to this whole suppressing energy technique (as well as sensing it) and he could simply be mixing that sense up with something else that was completely different. Either way it was strange. Something that wasn't right and made him worry in spite of the non-ill feelings he got from it.

Bardock sighed. He was going nowhere fast. He needed to talk to Goku. Ask him more on this suppression technique, he simply didn't know enough to make any sort of judgment. It was also something he was going to need when Raditz showed and he would certainly feel better if he was able to stay on Earth instead of jumping in his pod and watching from space...

Sore -but feeling far better than he had been yesterday- Bardock decided he had enough of sleeping, and of his visions. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, putting his feet flat on the floor. Rolling his neck from side-to-side, he thought about how right he had been when he said this place was a hot spot. Every single night since being on Earth he had at least one. His worst nights, he had a string of these visions where his own fears and dreams blurred in with them, confusing him as to what was one and what wasn't. Last night had been one of the worst nights, where up until the very last dream (which he only knew was a vision because he had seen it before), he hadn't been able to tell the difference at all. Grumbling under his breath, he rubbed a hand over his face, frustrated with the pains in his body and the blasted visions that revealed so much and yet so little. There especially was this one dream in particular -or vision, he wasn't sure. But it really troubled him.

Raditz had landed on Earth, and Goku fought him like he was supposed to... Only he and the Namekian failed and Bardock had to watch, chained by invisible restraints as his oldest son slaughtered every man, woman, and child on the planet. What was worse was that Raditz had taken "special interest" in Gohan, ChiChi, Bulma, and her parents. If anything it felt like a nightmare more than a real vision. But that didn't mean there couldn't be some elements that proved to be true... What it did prove was that when he warned Vegeta not to get too attached to Bulma, he really should have been keeping a lookout on himself. Now he found himself a hypocrite. Something Vegeta had already noticed and pointed out rather bluntly.

Tossing the bed sheet away from him, he glanced down at his wrapped chest and arms. His legs were wrapped in a few places as well and he wore those undergarments Bulma had called... boxers? He shook his head. It was a little overdone in his opinion, but it only made him want to protect these kind people and this haven all the more. Besides, whether or not it was a good idea to be attached to these people was mute now. The damage was done and his Saiyan nature already considered them pack. And there was no going back after that. Oh, how Bardock knew that. He painfully knew that all too well.

And just like that, the memory of her surfaced: She stood before him and he playfully bowed only to looked up and see the amused arch of her brow. He devoured the sight of her, loving how wild and untamed she looked with her slightly spiky, black waist length locks hanging freely around her instead of pulled back with one of those headbands she usually wore. Slowly she lifted her hand, fingers curling under his chin and directed him to stand. He obeyed, straightening, and the rich and airy fabric of the golden toga'tta dress she wore rustled as she took a step closer to keep her hand there. Her warm amber-brown eyes glinted in the red tinted light of the blood moon caught somewhere between half and full with the pale moon a sliver behind it.

He lightly seized her wrist, the metal-gold armband she wore was cool beneath his hold. The wind stirred, bring with it her spicy Razi kindled scent . It embraced him, surrounding him and held him captive. That sly smirk of hers tugged at the corner of her lips, tempting him, taunting him to kiss her. And he found his head moving down on its own accord before he caught himself. His gaze drifted down, falling on the corner of the red-orange tattoo at her collar bone mostly hidden by her dress. He stiffened, a jolt going down his back as he pulled his head back, though he kept his hold on her wrist. This mark was a reminder of what he came here tonight for, as well as a reminder of the gap that would always be between them.

He opened his mouth, about to tell her they could no longer risk this traitorous affair, but she beat him to it. "I know we were almost caught, Bardock, but I do not care."

"I do." He shook his head, finally letting go and stepping past her, going to the cliffs edge and looking out to the golden ocean. "Figuring out Kakarot was yours and not Clova's is one thing. It was a full blood moon and I was here sparring with the king. It was an accident and there are laws protecting us, but Totama..."

His voice trailed off as she moved up behind him, her hands moving between his arms and sides before slowly moving to his chest. Her front pressed into his back as she nuzzled the back of his neck before speaking softly, "Not a day goes by that I do not question myself for allowing my cousin to send him on that purge." She moved to his side, forcing him to turn and face her as her hands went to the sides of his face. "While there is no going back and changing what cannot be undone, I will not let others dictate my life anymore... including you, Bardock." He frowned, and she sighed. "I cannot stop wanting you even if I tried and I know you are bound just as me."

"My amora, the world... the universe may think me dead, but that will not matter if the council finds out. I will not be executed because of... of my sight, but that will not stop them from bringing the law down over your head." He pulled her hands from his face, but held them in his hands, staring down at them as he continued to speak, "I cannot rightfully do this with you bearing the brunt of the risk if we are caught."

Taking her hands away with a jerk, she glared at him. "Laws have never stopped me before and I will not let them now, Bardock. They... They can eat a-a flurg for all I care!"

She lashed out at the air next to her with a backward wave of her hand before she started to pace, her sandaled feet disturbing the grass moss. Bardock shook his head and even chuckled at the image of the council eating the slimy, foul smelling palm-sized animal that liked their garbage. For a few seconds she kept pacing before glancing at him and seeing the small smile on his lips. She stopped. Shifting the metal-gold armbands on both her wrists, her smirk joined his smile. Sighing, she turned back to the view of the golden ocean. He could see she was trying to think of the right words to say to make him change his mind.

"The Gods have deemed you my mate," she paused, glancing briefly at him, "While I fought it venomously at the beginning I have come to realize that trying to stop this is... is like trying to stop the twin suns from rising and falling each new day. Impossible unless they are destroyed, which is the same for us."

"Do not say that." His smile fell and he grabbed her upper arm, making her face him, giving her a serious look. "Do not ever say that."

She gave him that sly smirk she did whenever she knew she had him right where she wanted him. "It is the truth, Bardock. One of us will have to die to stop the bond from forming completely. Besides, when will Freeza destroy our home?"

Bardock shifted his gaze, refusing to look at her, watching the golden wave caps rise and fall over the white sand far below. "We have less than a Saiyan year... maybe thirteen expon months if we are lucky."

She stepped to him, closing the distance and wrapping her arms around his neck, making him meet her gaze. "Exactly, and I plan to live my life as I deem to in case we are not lucky."

She went up on her toes, kissing him and silencing any protests as he easily caved to her will. His hands went to her back, holding her to him, never wanting to let go as he deepened the kiss, his tongue warring with hers for dominance. He felt his heart pick up, his blood heating, and the beast within stirring, wanting to finally claim her. The wind picked up, disturbing some of the blooming blossoms of the vegetation of the inner court gardens and twirled the yellow and orange petals around them, a warning of the nearing ocean storm that slowly appeared on the horizon with a billowing dark mass and bright flashes of light competing with the red tint of the blood moon.

He stopped the kiss suddenly, and she growled thinking he was going to start arguing again as he pulled his head away. Instead he stared down at her with worry, his tone dark, full of promise as he said, "I will not let you die."

With a blinding light and unimaginable searing pain, his promise was shattered and she was gone forever. Along with a piece of him. He had let her down. Let all of them down. Roughly tearing the wrap from his body, Bardock growled at himself, pushing away the sudden memories of his mate. Many had known he was bounded, only never knew to whom, thinking it was Raditz's mother, Clova. They said he was lucky. If they had been bonded for more than those few months he could have died with her. Most days, however, he wished he hadn't been "lucky" (he ran the jeopardy of sounding sappy, but he didn't care). Maybe he had kept that promise... he saw her ghost far more than he liked to admit even to himself, almost like she was living inside him. Tossing the wrap to the ground, he found himself simply thankful Goku hadn't breached that loaded subject of his mother yet. It had been hard enough revealing what little he had to Vegeta.

With the wrappings gone, he looked at his bruised and battered body and cursed, "Devotio, that boy did a number on me." If he wasn't careful Vegeta was going to leave him in the dust. He didn't like that thought, which meant he needed to start seriously training to keep up.

Bardock gritted his teeth as he stood, his body protesting. Swaying on his feet, he put his hand back on the bed to steady himself. Satisfied that his legs would keep him up, he straightened, closing his fists and flexing the muscles in his arms. He needed to loosen up and to see what he could do with his body. There was pain and tension, but that would only hold him back so much. He was a Saiyan warrior after all. Taking a few steps to the center of his room, he swiftly fell into one of the easier kata routines. Stretching, putting force on certain muscle groups and pushing himself and his limits were the only ways he would know what he could and could not do. After a few minutes it came to his attention that while he could move and function, any idea of sparring was out of the question. That senzu bean they had given him had done a good job, and a whole days of rest helped as well, but he still needed at least one more day.

With a sigh, he moved out of the kata form and went to the dresser. The circles under his weary eyes told of a troubled man, and he reached up, gently touching a newly healed gash above his brow. He didn't look as bad as his worst day, but the sight of him did bring up a few memories he wished would simply go away. Leaning forward, his hands propping him up, he stared down at the wood. Again, he had failed his prince, not once thinking the chip was still in his head. It should have been at the very front of his mind. But then he could just add this to all his other shortcomings. He could remember a day when he couldn't even stare at himself in the looking glass, haunted by his victim's thoughts and feelings, and the choices he had made. All of it weighing down in his mind.

Memories of his mate lingered close to the surface and deciding he had enough lamenting over the past, he distracted himself by using his new ki sensing technique. Closing his eyes, he reached out his awareness to the living energies around him. A sea of colors invaded his mind, the magnitude of life forces -plants, animals, and bugs alone- amazed him just as it had the first time he had seen them. Then slowly he tuned them out, focusing on the more substantial energies of the humanoids living in the house. He first found five down in what he guessed was the kitchen, probably because he was used to searching for his son and grandson's ki. And like the bald monk had said, each person had a certain color to their personal energy.

Goku's ki was a golden-yellow, a brilliant beacon in the dark. Next to him -who Bardock guessed was ChiChi- was a dark purple, almost like heavy night mists on the moon of Sel'nda. While next to her had to be Gohan, an odd orangish color, somehow a mixture between the two, and more like a candle flame that would sometimes flare up gold at the top with a purple center. Mrs. Briefs was a pale yellow, like the buttercups in her garden in the backyard. And lastly there was Krillin, a sort of lime green. Walking up to the kitchen from his lab was Dr. Briefs with his maroon ki, and Plato the cat's light blue. But where was his prince and Bulma? He pulled his senses back, searching closer and found the two together, in what Bardock guess was Vegeta's room, a sliver of liquid mercury, swilling silver and blue, next to a flaring rich and almost blood colored red. It had surprised him the first time seeing Bulma's ki, while weak compared to the others the intensity of the red color alone made it stand out.

He frowned, however, at discovering that Bulma was with Vegeta, in his room, alone, and so close together. He had yet to learn to tell the difference between calm and excited ki, so he didn't know what was happening and was worried at what he would find. Pulling out a new pair of gi pants from the drawer, he quickly put them on, followed by a white t-shirt and his boots. His tail wrapped around his waist as he went to the door, thoughts conflicted. What would he find? Bulma and Vegeta fighting? Or something else? Better yet what would he do when he found out?

Walking down the hall to his prince's room, he tried to remain hopeful. Perhaps he was getting worried over nothing. Bulma hadn't even blamed Vegeta for her injuries. And Vegeta was probably sleeping. As he neared, though, he kept his ears trained on the door, listening for any wrong sounds. What greeted him was not what he expected... Voices, three of them, if he was hearing right. And none of them sounding like Vegeta or Bulma. Then there suddenly was music, the clickity-clack of a train, and a blowing whistle. He reached the door, noticing that it stood slightly ajar, and while the main light was off, something was flickering with multiple degrees of light. Slowly, he pushed the door open.

He blinked, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darker light as he took in the surprise the room held: Vegeta and Bulma, both sleeping on the bed. And something was moving along the black screen on the wall, like the one he had noticed downstairs in the living room. He had been meaning to ask what it was. His gaze passed over the black box on the wall as he stepped into the room, going back to the two occupants. His prince was sleeping under all the covers on his back, but peeking beneath said covers, Bardock could see the wrappings on his chest and arms. Add that to the good amount wrapped around his head and Vegeta probably had hardly any skin not covered by the white strips of cloth. But it wasn't the sleeping prince that startled Bardock so much. No, it was that Bulma was curled up next to him, her head on his chest and one leg even covering Vegeta's with her own separate blanket over the top of her. Never in all his life did he dream he would see someone get this close to the prince, especially when he slept, a time where he was most vulnerable.

Bardock closed the door behind him and walked up to the bed, studying the sight, before looking at the black box on the wall again. Two people were talking as they lay on the floor between two benches, one man dressed up in a wig, and what human's called make up -though he thought that was for only women?- and lighting a pipe. The other man appeared normal enough, asking the strange one what they were doing. And the reply was simple, they were waiting. Then suddenly, loud cracks sounded from the black box, wood splintering and the screen showed military men on guns shooting at the two men and all of this happening on a train. To be honest, Bardock wasn't sure what to be more surprised about, Vegeta and Bulma, or this outlandish box showing... he hadn't the slightest clue.

"It is a television," Vegeta's sudden rough voice made Bardock flinch and he looked down to find the boy looking at the black box. "It is playing a movie. For some reason these humans' like watching other humans act out other humans lives. Most of them pure fantasy."

Well, that made more sense than what he was coming up with -which had been nothing. He glanced back at the TV as something jammed the gun on the screen and the normal man jumped up, firing a small pistol, before diving back down. "And you have watched how many of these... movies?"

He watched as Vegeta lifted his arm, a controller in his hand, and the TV became a whisper in the background as he pushed a button. "You look like shit, old man." Bardock noted he didn't answer his question, but let it slide, it wasn't all that important.

"I have you to thank for that, boy..." Turning to face the device on the wall, he leaned against the end table, crossing his legs at his ankles and folding his arms. "How are you feeling?"

At first Bardock didn't think he was going to get an answer, let alone with the truth. "You remember when I was mauled by that Ge'tsa beast on Teslar Three? Fivefold that and you wouldn't come close."

Watching the movie, he let the silence stretch on for a few minutes before asking, "How is it Miss Briefs ended up here, sleeping next to you...?" They both knew the real question he wanted to know was how it came to Vegeta letting her sleep next to him, but Bardock left that question unsaid.

"Yesterday, late afternoon, the woman stumbled in here sobbing. Against my better judgment I let her stay."

Bardock glanced sideways at him, but his prince's gaze was still on the TV. "What was it about?"

"Kakarot's harpy said something to her." The older Saiyan nodded at this answer, not all that surprised by this. The tension in the house had been growing steadily everyday between Goku, ChiChi, and Bulma even before the incident.

Deciding to not dance around the subject of the sleeping heiress in the room any longer, he bluntly asked, "Why are you allowing her to sleep next to you?" When Vegeta didn't answer right away, Bardock added, "Not that it's a bad thing..."

However, instead of getting any response for that question, Vegeta muttered softly, "Who are you, Bardock?"

"Pardon?" His gaze fell to the boy, remaining there and ignoring the TV as his brow creased.

"How do you," he clarified, "...define yourself?"

Startled, Bardock stared at him for a few seconds, but realizing he was serious, the older Saiyan looked at his feet as he thought about it. Starting off slowly, he answered, unsure, before finally gaining certainty with each word, "I am a Saiyan, born from a once honorable and mighty race. I am a stand in leader. I am a person who sees the future and yet can still make a wrong choice. I am a father and a lost mate, struggling to get by." He frowned at himself, swiftly moving on, "I am a warrior of the old Saiyan code after losing my way... I am many things to many people, but through it all I am but a man."

Bardock finally asked, "Why? What is with this sudden question of self image? Neither one of us care what others think... Or at least those that don't matter to me."

"Who am I?" he again ignored Bardock's question, asking his own.

The older warrior stared at his prince. Finally understanding that, Vegeta was trying to figure out who he was through Bardock's definitions. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe the boy finally found someone whose opinion did matter. His gaze went to the blue-haired heiress resting peacefully on Vegeta's chest. It didn't take much to guess it was her. Pushing off from the end-table, he went to the lone chair in the room and carefully lifted it, bringing it closer to the bed and set it so that he would face the TV. He sat down, propping his legs up on the bed and leaned his head back.

"Why don't you try and answer that? Who are you, Vegeta?"

"I don't know," Vegeta's answer was hardly even a whisper.

"How about this... What are you willing to fight for?" Bardock then added, "Other than your life, what are you willing to fight and die for?"

"Freeza's death," the boy stated with the most confidence he had heard since entering the room.

Bardock's brow creased, thinking he would add more after that. But he didn't. "That is a goal, boy. An end goal to that thing you are fighting for. If that alone is your driving force..."

His voice trailed off as he thought about it, before looking sideways at his prince, barely catching half of his face from the angle he sat at. He had always known that was a goal of his... Hell, it was one of Bardock's as well. But if that was it -a cold chill went through him- if Vegeta was only fighting to kill Freeza, it certainly gave him a huge insight into his prince's head. There was no after for Vegeta, he expected to die killing Freeza or at least die trying.

Sighing, he rubbed his forehead. "If that alone is your driving force, then you will fail, boy."

Instead of getting angry like he thought Vegeta would, the younger warrior continued to stare blankly at the TV. The silence and reaction (or lack thereof) to his words told Bardock that he knew this and had even accepted his death. This revelation really shook him. If anyone could kill Freeza, he had always thought the boy would. That he alone had the drive. Thinking maybe he wanted to finally free himself, or keep Freeza from his people. But no, it was the act of killing Freeza. Why didn't he say revenge? At least then he did have something driving him... But then that wouldn't be the truth. Vegeta simply wanted him dead for the sake of him being dead.

Deciding a change of subject was in order, the older warrior started to answer his previous question, "Who you are, boy, you have to figure out for yourself. What I can say is that just like every other man in this universe you were born, you killed others, you have bled, and someday you will die, but it is our experiences, choices, and actions that separate us."

"By this, Earthlings and Saiyans would be the same?"

"Yes, yes we would be. And we are." Feeling the prince's gaze, he ignored it as he focused on the movie. "They may be weaker than us, but they are capable of the same thoughts and can experience pain, hardship, and loss, just as we do. The only difference is the choices and then the actions they make." Then another thought came to him and he added, "You know, boy, we have only seen a sliver of their world. I'm sure if you went out on your own you would find something similar to the rest of the universe. But since you are advised against getting too far from the serum, maybe you should ask Bulma for more information on their history. And there is your mother... Use not only what you have learned from the universe, but what your mother taught you about the old warrior code of honor."

Bardock saw Vegeta give a small nod in his peripheral vision, but they both remained silent, listening and watching the movie. His prince had a lot to think about and sort out that he could not simply supply the answers for. He also knew it was going to be a long and difficult process for him. He just hoped that the boy found something to fight for, no matter what it was. Bardock didn't want him to die, but he certainly didn't want him to die at the hands of the fiend who already took so much away from both of them. He snuck a peek at Vegeta. Yet, even as he thought this, he knew that it was now out of his hands.

.~-~.

Bulma woke up, her eyes sore and head a little stuffy, something that tended to happen when she cried shortly before falling asleep. Yawning, she brought her hand to her mouth and blinked the grit from her eyes. Hand resting on the pillow before her, she stared at her surroundings confused as to why her room looked so different. From the light of the TV, she could see that the walls were not blue, but tan. The position of the bed was completely off -not to mention the room was far too small. Then she felt it, the slow rise and fall of her pillow. Did her pillow have a heartbeat? And...was that an arm around her?

Startled, Bulma sat up staring first at her hand, then up at the man whose chest served as her pillow. Her eyes widened, Vegeta? The events of yesterday afternoon flooded her mind and she flushed, embarrassed at her overly emotional display. Boy, was she ever fortunate that Vegeta was sleeping now. She would have died of mortification if he hadn't been. Quickly taking her hand off him, she used it to brush her wayward hair behind her ear, eyeing his arm that had been around her. Not to mention she would have had to deal with an angry Vegeta, something she didn't doubt he would be if he had awoken before her.

Her gaze went to the TV. The credits to the second Sherlock Holmes movie from the old world rolled down the screen. I missed another one of my favorites, damn. She then noticed the time, looking at the window. "Oh Kami, I am so late for that board meeting."

Attempting to be careful as well as hasty (two things that never mixed well together, especially in her case), she tried to climb over him instead of the safer route of moving to the end of the bed. She had one leg over his other side, straddling him when she realized how bad her position looked. And literally seconds after she had that thought his eyes opened. Confusion filled his eyes as he stared up at her, only to cause him to frown slightly. She waited for the explosion, for him to snap at her, growl at her, anything really. But he simply laid there. While he didn't say anything, or even give her a hostile look, she felt herself grow hotter under his steady gaze with each passing second.

"Ah, hello... Vegeta."

To cover up the uncomfortable silence and her blush as he continued to stare at her, not saying a word, she chuckled, lightly patting his chest. "Was just a- Just... Um, this isn't- I wasn't... You know what, I'm hungry. Are you hungry? You must be hungry. I'll just go... and get some food for you. Yes, food. Food sounds g-" as she babbled, she had went to move her other leg, only to find it was wrapped up in the blanket she had been using which was pinned down by her hand. With a small tug she was free, but with her other knee so close to the edge, she slipped off.

Reacting swiftly, he grasped her upper arms and steadied her before she could fall half-hazardly on top him. She blinked, finishing the word she had been saying, "...ood. Ops." Managing to get her feet planted on the floor from her awkward position, she pushed off of the bed with her arms and he let go of her as she stood. "Uh... Thanks."

He snorted, and she swore he even rolled his eyes at her. "I did not do that for you, woman."

"Right..." She stepped back, really just wanting to run from the room, but her pride -or what was left of it- wouldn't allow her. "I'll just go now." Pivoting, she went for the door.

"Woman," her hand was on the door handle when his voice stopped her.

She glanced back, seeing him looking at the TV, remote in hand. Does he even know how to use that? she pondered before answering, "Yes, what is it, Vegeta?"

"No food. Just take the plates." With the hand holding the remote, he gestured with his thumb to the end-table where there were three stacked on top of each other.

Bulma did as he commanded, feeling her cheeks flush, again -not that she had really stopped blushing this whole time... She felt like an idiot for not seeing them, but then she hadn't been looking. Caught up in her embarrassment, she turned, leaving with the plates.

She missed the small amused smile that graced his lips.

~~~~.~-~.~~~~

_Not really sure where this last scene came from... Found it funny though. So, big changing point for Vegeta here. Reason I had the discussion through only Bardock's pov is because I don't really know what he would be thinking and I also didn't want to make him feel out of character. Maybe one of these days I'll do Bardock's story? That would be cool. Also want to make a fanfiction with Sherlock Holmes and DBZ, had a lot of material I couldn't use since I didn't do the dream and I really think it would be cool. Let me know if you guys agree? Anyways, please review, I need huge pick-me-ups right now and hearing from my readers would do that in ways I seriously can't describe. Love each and every one I get :D. Hope you all had a good Halloween, and hug your loved ones a lot, give them kisses and tell them you love them because you never know when they will leave this earth!_

_Beta'd by okieday17_


	31. Drawing The Obscure

_Happy Holidays! I wanted to get this posted before xmas for you guys as a thanks for sticking with me through this wild tale (that only just started o.O) and I look forward to churning out more of this story for you guys. As a side note, to get back into the swing of things I reread this and found something lacking so chapters 1-3 & 11 are almost completely rewritten, part of 4 and few other partly. I haven't finished all the revisions I wanted to because it was either rewrite or get a new chapter out and I think it's safe to say what you guys all want. Nothing changed really. Same scenes, just better flow and insight. For example would you be surprised that Vegeta was actually awake during some of the time that one week Bulma thought she put him in a coma? I didn't think about it at the time, not really having it from his perspective but if he had been his conflict on being on Earth really starts to make more sense. Then I also made Bulma not so... such a Yamcha basher in chapter one and tried to make her more mature like how she's been throughout the rest of the story. So if you want the new insight I suggest going back and reading those, but overall it won't change much of anything other than make this change in Vegeta feel more real. I want to apologize for how some of the themes/ideas keep being repeated over and over (and will be one of the things I fix). Lastly I also want to say sorry for those who happen to read ch 27 when I switched out the older version for a newer beta'd one and caught some of my friend's notes... My bad! I swear I took those out! Also as a warning, this too has not been beta'd. _

_Anyway, without further ado here is ya'lls xmas present. ;D_

- 28 -

Drawing The Obscure

Bulma took the few steps to her room quickly after fleeing Vegeta's room. She pushed the door open with her shoulder before kicking it closed with her foot and leaned against it, tray with the left over dishes still in her hands, trying to get a hold of her racing heart and flaming cheeks. Her chest rose and fell, panting. Her mind couldn't help to replay it all over in her mind. And shaking her head she felt her blush grow, reaching her ears. Pushing off the door, she set the tray on her dresser before flinging herself onto her back on the white bed wishing it would swallow her whole. She could simply die of mortification now. Yup, right about now would be good.

"That couldn't have gotten any more awkward..." Her mind flashed with the images; her knees on either side of his waist, the confusion in those dark eyes that gave way to that unreadable steady one.

Bringing her hand up, she rubbed circles into her temples with her thumb and forefinger. _Why did I go to him anyway? _It hadn't been her goal. Then, at the time, she hadn't really had a goal in mind, had merely been escaping ChiChi. _ChiChi, shit. _Sighing, her hand fell back to the bed and she stared up at her dark blue ceiling recalling the argument with the other woman that left her so emotional. _I don't know what to do..._ _Should I even do anything?_ She felt like she had already done _too_ much and her interfering was what blew everything up in the first place. The pain came back and she closed her eyes, fighting the tears until Vegeta's words suddenly sprung up, _"I fail to see why the harpy's opinion matters, woman. Not only is that cooking utensil of hers smarter than she is, but what times does she have to base her views on? I got the impression she was not part of your pathetic gang of disgustingly cheerful morons. Or was I wrong?"_

Bulma smiled, her mind focusing to her cantankerous prince. Whether it hadn't been her goal, and in spite of her initial fears after realizing she was in his room, she was glad she had accidently went to him. Glad she had opened up to him. _Even if it did end with that horribly awkward moment._ The thought didn't take her smile away this time, however, and only colored her cheeks faintly. Someday she would look back on this fondly. One of those moments to cherish. Shaking her head, she chuckled at herself. _No matter how embarrassing._

Relaxed as she was on her bed, she didn't feel like getting up yet -even though she knew had missed that damn board meeting. She also knew ChiChi would be downstairs and didn't want the stress of that yet right after her interesting awakening. Besides, knowing her mother she probably called in for her. Her eyes widened and she started to blush again, realizing what the implications of that meant. Her mother... and who knew who else... had seen her and Vegeta like that.

"Oh Kami..." She narrowed her eyes up at the ceiling as if she were glaring at the guardian of Earth. "You are getting your amusement out of this aren't you?"

Exhaling softly, she closed her eyes. She calmed herself, taking a few deep breaths, stilling her mind and emotions. So much had happened since Vegeta's crashed, she felt like her life had become a whirl wind. But then the same had happened with Goku. Had she not wanted an adventure? Yes, but she had forgotten how stressful it had been and only now did she remembered all those sleepless nights traveling around the globe. Maybe she should have just gone to some amusement park and called it quits... And yet, she knew just like those adventures with Goku, she didn't want it to stop. Good and Bad.

She shivered at the thoughts of bad, and her brow creased. _Hopefully it won't get too bad._ She had to keep in mind that their enemies were far stronger than when she was younger and there was a lot more at risk.

Bulma's mind started to drift from the more negative thoughts to the strange dreams she had last night. She couldn't even really remember them other than the odd impression that they had been weird. That they had been set in the old world. The movies she had been catching pieces of must have been getting to her... Which wasn't a horrible thing. But she couldn't shake these dark subconscious emotions that swirled in her mind. Something bad had happened. At the same time she knew there was something else important that she was missing.

_He stood there before her, cobblestone streets beneath black boots, black clothes and long coat that brushed his thighs, standing in the shadows of the street that played on his face along with that stomach fluttering dark smirk of his. She knew that look. It may or may not bold well for her. He grabbed her hand, gruffly telling her to follow as he dragged her and her heels clicked on the street, the sound bouncing off the buildings around them. Then suddenly there were sounds of men running and yelling, he held her too him as his back slammed against the building and at the same time smoothly pulling out his gun, holding it up next to him and watching with those enthralling dark eyes as the group of men passed. Coopers, she realized. She looked up at him, captivated by the look on his face..._

Bulma jerked, sitting upright in her bed. She tried to hold onto the image but it all slipped back into the area of obscurity in her mind. _Who was that man?_ His face had been the first thing that had disappeared and the sense of loss filled her. Something about _him_ had been important. Something she needed to know. To see. Running a hand through her hair she sat up and started to pace, trying to bring the dream back but the more she pushed for it the more it faded, leaving her only with the sense of dread and loss. The emotions so strong that she started to tear up.

Frustrated, she decided she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts anymore, especially not with these feelings drowning out everything, making her feel like the room was suffocating her. Hastily she grabbed a change of new clothes, fleeing yet another room.

.~-~.

Gohan was supposed to be doing math. He was supposed to be learning and furthering himself -whatever that truly meant he didn't have a clue- but with his mother's attention on those papers the older man with that cat had brought her a few hours ago (the multi colored sheets spread out before her on the table, her hawk eyes focused in on them, and ink smudges on her face from where she accidently marked herself with the pen), he found himself doodling on the corners of the paper instead of what he was _supposed _to be doing.

He liked math. Don't get him wrong. He really did like it, but he liked it more when Bulma made it into a game. But she wasn't awake yet and this was the worksheet he missed doing the night before when that older man (with the cat) and bubbly woman took him to the zoo, then downtown shopping (where he stared wide-eyed at all of the sights that could be seen, so different from the forest he had ever known), before going to a dinner and a movie. They had bought him a bunch of stuff too (clothes, G.I. Joe, you name it... they bought it), bunches of toys he would rather be playing with now than be doing math.

He wanted be with his father, Krillin, and that grumpy green man, watching them spar. Or even with his grandfather and the older man (with the cat...) in the lab. Sighing, he rested his chin on his hand. He liked playing with Plato and seeing all the strange objects down there. Then there was also the joy of simply being around his new grandpa. Bardock was so different from his mother's roly-poly father. And Gohan felt like this man who looked so much like his dad and also had a tail like his, understood him better than even his own father at times. He was too young, lacking the words and experience to describe it properly, but he certainly felt it. There was this ease around him. And... Gohan really liked playing with his tail.

His mother mumbled to herself, and he looked up from his stick figures drawing -complete with their own tails- to find her scribbling notes on one of the papers. Her brow was wrinkled with a blue mark on her nose, and she looked tired, dark circles beneath her eyes, and wayward raven hair in a lose messy bun at the back of her neck. But she was far more relaxed that she had been lately, even he had noticed the tension growing between all the bigger people. He knew it had something to do with his father, but he didn't understand what the issue was... his father wasn't acting _that_ different. Sure, his father acted different around his mother, but didn't every father? Then again it wasn't just around his mother, but his father's friends at that party... What that meant, he didn't know. All he did know was that his father was acting like he normally did when they were alone together. Something that must be a big deal, because his mother sure thought it was. But why?

Maybe he should ask?

He knew it wasn't going to be his mother. Or his father. There was still tension between them, but at least they were talking to each other. He didn't like them fighting. It made his insides feel twisted and ill, much like that one time he had the flu, only without the urge to throw-up. Swinging his legs back and forth, he went back to his drawing. No, his best choice would be Bulma. Like his grandfather, she understood him. The issue came with Gohan understanding her. Sometimes he just couldn't follow the words coming out of her mouth, but at least she would notice and reword what she said so that he could understand (and if she didn't all he had to do was tell her and she corrected herself). He also liked her. She wasn't judgmental like his mother was when he messed up and she made even the most mundane tasks -like math- fun.

Sighing again, he decided he might as well get some of the worksheet done. Bulma wouldn't teach him more, or play a new game if he didn't at least demonstrate that he knew the material she had taught him the day before. He also liked having his mother's praise. He looked at the equation he had stopped on, and started to solve it just like Bulma had showed him. With a lot of work on the side of the paper, the equation took a few minutes, but he finally got an answer. 72. Nodding to himself, he started on the double checking processes. Which somehow took longer than solving the problem in the first place, but he proved he was right. He moved onto the next question.

Gohan was working on proving his fifth equation answer, when the creak of a floorboard made him pause. Glancing at his mother, he knew quickly that she hadn't heard the sound as she continued to mumble to herself, organizing files and scribbling things down. This was something that wasn't unusual, he tended to hear things she couldn't or hear things before her. His father was like him. Why his mother couldn't hear like them, never really crossed his mind -at least not until they started staying here. _Why can only grandpa, daddy, and that very grumpy prince hear better?_

Another question he could ask Bulma. She was a genius, and she knew a lot of different things. He tapped his pencil against the table, peeking at the stairs every few seconds. She was a girl. The first he had ever known besides his mother. There was a murmur of a voice from upstairs, followed by more creaking, and a closing door. Stretching his senses out like his father taught him, he smiled a little finding Bulma's ruby ki (with darker red swirling within) moving upstairs. Her ki was bright and exciting, and so different from her blue hair and eyes. He thought her shocking aura was pretty, like her. Flushing slightly, not fully understanding his own feelings, he went back to the equations, wanting to get as many as possible done before she came downstairs. Wanting to please her and made it kind of like a mini-game.

Humming to himself, he pushed on, trying to figure out ways to cut down time. Before he knew it, he forgot all about Bulma -about anything really- focused so completely on beating the time from his previous equations. It was not until his mother stood, the chair scrapping loudly against the floor that he remembered what he was actually waiting for. Startled he looked up, finding Bulma fumbling for words as she stood at the bottom of the stairs in simple blue jeans and plain white tank top, and fiddling with her hands. This insecurity wasn't something he had seen from her before, and he wondered if she was okay, only to then notice his mother's own hesitant actions.

"A-I'm sorry, ChiChi," Bulma started, taking a step forward, "I shouldn't ha-"

His mother shook her head, interrupting her, "No-no, Bulma it's me who should apologize."

"No, you were right. I have a bad habit of sticking my nose-"

"Yes, you do there." His mother smiled a little, then shook her head. "But I went too far... a bad habit of my own. Goku and I really did need last night."

"I-It worked... you guys are okay?" Bulma asked, her face brightening as both of them taking another hesitant step closer.

Crossing her arms, his mother rolled her eyes at the hopeful expression on Bulma's face. "Yes, but I would appreciate it if you would keep out of our business from now on." She gave her a stern look, before her face shifted, giving her another smile. "Or at least try, and I'll try not to... _blow my top_ as much."

Bulma let out a sigh, pleased by this. "Deal." She held out her hand to his mother and she in turn raised one of her black eyebrows before accepting it and actually yanking Bulma into a hug.

Their interactions brought the two women together, standing at the other side of the table from Gohan, and he stared on puzzled by what was happening. Had he missed something? Must have. The two were starting to tear up, talking in sentences that made little to no sense to him. They babbled. They cried. They laughed. And they babbled, cried and laughed all at the same time. He shook his head, going back to solving one more equation. His mother and Bulma didn't look to be stopping anytime soon, and he didn't understand why they were acting as they were.

What he was starting to learn was that: Big people -especially girls- were strange people.

.~-~.

Bunny was excited for the new renditions of her back yard as men in bright green jumpsuits and robots finished the last touches. She stood in the bright cheerful sun watching as the crews worked hard planting new plants and trees and installed a small rock waterfall next Bulma's maple tree that somehow survived the fight. In the center before her was a new barbeque pit that was circled on one side by the pool that had been extended and detentions more curved while everything else was nice lush grass, pre-grown and laid down after they filled in cracks and evened the earth. She glanced over at the end of the west wing, the tree had long been removed from the library's roof and more workers also in green jumpsuits rebuilt the dome.

Nodding to herself, pleased that this crew didn't need at much guidance as the last one, she turned and started for the back door. She entered the kitchen to the sight of ChiChi and Bulma standing at the table looking over the notes for the Expo deep in discussion while Gohan watched them with his chin on his knuckles as his elbows rested on the table, legs swinging. Smiling as she watched, she was happy that things seemed be better between everyone. She had been worried about Bulma's plan, but her daughter wouldn't listen, so headstrong and all... And she wasn't _that_ worried. Bulma floundered a lot in life, making mistakes here and there, but sooner or later she would get things squared away. This appeared to be no different than every other time.

"Oh, I see... Yes, that does work better." Bulma straightened from her hunched position. "I knew you were good, ChiChi, but dang, I didn't know you were that good at organizing. I would have hired you a long time ago to help me oversee this." The raven-haired woman flushed slightly at the praise but Bulma didn't notice as she saw her mother and greeted her, "Hey mom. Did you call into Beth for me?"

Mrs. Briefs smile fell a little as she tilted her head, perplexed at why should would ask such a thing having thought her daughter left early in the morning when she didn't find her in her room to gather those dirty clothes she hadn't brought down. "No, should I have?"

Bulma paled, but before she started to freak out ChiChi spoke up as she gathered all the notes and plans, "I did... seeing as you were _indisposed _of."

Her daughter's face suddenly reddened and Mrs. Briefs opened her eyes taking the interactions between the two as Bulma sputtered, "Y-You saw?"

"Oh, I more than saw."

Intrigued she interrupted before her daughter could say anything, "Saw what? Did I miss something?"

ChiChi grinned, a knowing glint in her eyes as she held the pile in one arm. "Oh just Bulma sleeping next to-"

Bulma rushed forward covering the younger woman's mouth abruptly startling her, laughing nervously. "Sleeping... next t-to Mr. Ratchet my stuffed teddy bear." ChiChi gave her a weird look when Bulma uncovered her mouth taking a hold of her free hand and dragging her towards the stairs, going for her lab. "We got lots to do, mom. See you later." Then added as an afterthought, "Come on, Gohan, and bring that worksheet."

The little boy crinkled the paper in his fists as he grabbed it quickly and jumped down from the chair, hurrying after them, excited to finally be doing something. Bunny took a few steps after to watch them disappear down the hallway at the bottom of the stairs, wondering what that was all about as she heard the two of them whispering. Shrugging she went for the stairs, deciding to check on Vegeta and those plates of food Bardock had taken up to him. The young man must be done with them by now and she wanted to get the disk washer started before lunch and things backed up. Taking the stairs slowly, she hummed softly to herself. When Goku had stayed with them she had found that Saiyans didn't like being snuck up on and while she liked to hum and hummed a lot, she never hummed as much as she had these past few weeks... She was getting a little tired of it, but it was much better than the alternative.

Coming to the door, she knocked lightly. "Can I come in?"

"Hn."

Taking that as a yes, she pushed the door open to the sight of the young man lying in the bed, the new TV Bulma had set up on and him watching it, with subtitles. That surprised her a little and she filed it away. He didn't look at her as she stepped in. "Just coming to get those plates, deary... Oh!" She blinked when she didn't see them resting on the end table... Actually they didn't appear to be anywhere in the room.

Vegeta gave her an irritated look. "The woman took them."

Knowing what woman he was talking about because he only ever referred to her daughter as such, she nodded only then noticing the quilt resting oddly half-way on the bed at his feet. "Of course she did." Moving she grabbed the quilt. "Do you still want this?"

He shrugged, trying his best to ignore her. "I wasn't using it."

Puzzled by such an answer, but taking it as a 'no', she started to fold it up and put it into the closet. "Do you need anything else, deary? Any drink?"

"No."

"Okay..." She turned to leave. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Reaching the doorway, she was startled with he suddenly spoke, "I require a writing tool and paper."

Turning back, she looked at him, then glanced at the screen as the realization of what he was doing clicked in her mind. "Are you trying to learn to write our language?" Him stiffening and eyes flicking to her was all she needed to know she guessed right. "I'm sure Bulma can teach you much faster than-"

"No," he said swiftly, glaring at the TV, "Don't tell the woman, I am perfectly capable of teaching myself."

She smiled to herself at his stubbornness that reminded her so much of her daughter. "Okay then, I'll just get that pen and paper for you."

Closing the door behind her, her smile grew as she shook her head and headed across the hallway to Bulma's room to check just in case. While rough and very much troubled, there was something about the young man she liked. She knew Bulma could be hurt by him, but there was also the chance that her daughter could gain a very loyal friend... or more. Of course Bunny was hoping for the more, but even if just a friend she would be very much pleased. He daughter desperately needed a close friend. Ever since Goku left she had felt Bulma start to wilt, her sparking personality had always been there, but her cheerfulness had always felt faked to the worried mother. Well, until she brought home that young boy who she found on her adventures. Then Bulma had started to thrive and bloom... Bunny didn't know what it was about these Saiyans, but her daughter never looked more alive than when she was round them.

After taking a peek inside her daughter's room, she turned, about to leave when the tray and plates caught her attention. She walked over to them, staring at them curiously. "Odd, why didn't she bring them down?"

Then her eyes widened, all the pieces falling into place: Bulma had fallen asleep next to Vegeta. The shock left her face and she beamed, taking the tray and hummed to herself with a cheery tune that was not faked as she walked from the room. No wonder her little girl tried to hide it, she feared -and rightfully so- that Bunny would take this as a sign. And it was a sign, and it made her all the more hopeful for the future. Taking the tray downstairs, she started to open the dish washer when the phone rang on the wall next to the fridge. She stopped, going over to it and answered with the same cheerfulness of her humming.

_"Hi, Mrs. Briefs... Is Bulma there?"_ Yamcha's voice replied hesitantly.

Bunny's smile dimmed, her voice loosing the brightness as she said, "Hello, Yamcha."

.~-~.

Bulma sighed as she finished her last of many report reviews for her family's business and tossed it onto another pile on her desk. It was late, the sun long set as the mid-night hour slipped by. And she was feeling the drain of her brain being over worked. What with all these reports, projects, and the Expo. It had been a long day. Long and uneventful, well, mostly. Yamcha didn't get the point that she didn't want to talk as he kept calling over and over. Then there was this... other issue. But she should be thankful, and in part she was, considering all that had happened recently, and how she had woken up this morning. But she was on edge. Had been since recounting that dream and those emotions. They haunted her. Plagued her. Even when her mind was consumed by work and there was no room to think about it, the creeping sensation of something being off and missing remained. And then there was this presence she felt...

Her gaze jerked to the left. Then she shook her head seeing nothing and leaned forward in her chair, propping her elbows on the surface of the desk and weaving her fingers into her hair, recalling the day. After pulling ChiChi away from her mother before she could let slip how Bulma fell asleep next to the Saiyan Prince, the heiress had spent the next few hours in her lab with the younger woman and Gohan. Bouncing between getting the Expo fine tuned until there was no doubt the event would go off without a hitch and teaching Gohan. In three days ChiChi would help ease the stressful load on Bulma and start setting up the "entertainment and event" building on her parent's property and lodgings for the more important guests that came far and wide for the Expo. The main building was a huge domed circle, bright and blue but in the center was the private nature reserve her parent's loved spending so much of their down time in. It was made in the same material that the Headquarters was made of. Her father having ordered it rebuilt after the Headquarters when it stopped being used as the temporary Headquarters building for Capsule Corp.

The nature reserve wasn't the only thing the building held. Far from it. Circling the glass structure in the middle was a few ballrooms, a private theater, a small golf course her father practiced on, and a gym. All converted to offices when being used as the main Headquarters building, and then converted back after they stopped using it. Surrounding the large circular building where smaller ones of different colors, most were residences, places where important guests could stay without intruding on the Briefs' privacy.

She couldn't believe it was that time of the year already and in little less than five days she was going to be overrun with royalty, world leaders, and other leading (and not so leading) company figureheads. People who she was going to have to pretend to like as she saw to all their needs or wants. They collectively swarmed the buildings on the other side of the property, coming one to two days before the Expo expecting to be fed and coddled, acting much like a school of piranha. Oh, and let's not forget entertaining them. It was irritating, but an unfortunate evil that kept her family's company on top and dominating the markets.

But having ChiChi help her was certainly a relief. Overseeing everything that didn't have to do with the Expo itself was a job onto itself and Bulma was only one person. How her father ever accomplished it before her was astounding. And how she ever accomplished it without the raven-haired woman was equally rattling. ChiChi would see to everything on her parent's property. All the places these snobbish and rich people would be staying. The food schedules. The entertainment. While Bulma and her secretary saw to everything at the Headquarters.

After dinner ChiChi took Gohan to the nature enclosure with Goku and Krillin, and they all trained together. Something that greatly touched Bulma, thinking back on it now as she leaned back in her chair and stared at her desktop that was set as a picture of the night sky. Well, not so much that Krillin was with them, but the bald monk wasn't going to stay in the kitchen with her mother. A rather laughable thought. While they trained, Bulma helped Bardock and her father build the components needed for the new communication system as well as instructing Tash on using what materials he had and how to upgrade his own computer.

She smiled to herself. Tash really was something else. Mischievous -no!- more like devious. He was such a lively and playful spirit that Bulma already felt they were long lost friends. They were kindred souls and it was far too easy to get carried away with him. Bulma lost count how many times Bardock had to get them back on track. He was also a shameless flirt. And at first she had been too surprised by his flirting to really react how she normally would. But by the time they finished for the night at nine she had lost her tame filter and was far worse than the poor Saiyan who didn't realize the cage he was unlocking.

She even made Bardock blush with some of the crude things she said, and got Tash to be speechless for a few seconds before he recovered and countered. Her father merely shook his head, used to how his little girl could be. Of course, Bulma never used to have a dirty mind. Call it hanging around so many men in her life. And her mother. Her mother most certainly was a bad influence.

When they stopped both men had gone to bed; Bardock was still healing and her father was gearing up for his own Expo responsibilities. But seeing as she missed work that morning, she had little option but to get her work done and stay up late. Now that she was done, she found her mind going back to those two feeling. Loss and dread. There had been fleeting moments when she worked that an image of a man would come to her. Lingering there in her mind, but when she truly focused on the image it would vanish like a shadow when candle light is held up to it.

Not only were there these two emotions still very strong, but Bulma had the serious case of heebie-jeebies. Like she was being watched. It reminded her of that time she saw something in the mirror and laughed at herself for thinking there was a ghost. Only now she really felt like there was one. At odd moments something dark and purple would stir at the edge of her vision. Catching her attention and she would look only to find nothing there. But he was there, always hanging around to her left or right, and slightly behind her. And for some reason she did get the distinct impression it was a 'he'. Was this the man from her dreams? She wasn't sure...

Bulma shivered. It was almost like she could feel his breath on the side of her face as she stared at her star filled screen. The purple shadow shimmered there to her left, casually leaning against the work table, but she held still knowing if she actually _looked _he would just disappear again much like how her dream reacted when she tried to remember it. Perhaps she could only see him with the rod receptor cells of her eyes? The sensitive receptors that were more dominate at the sides of the eye and far better in the dark as they specialized in picking up motion more than cone cells.

One would think she would be afraid. And she had been at first! Thinking she was going insane or something... But having spent all day with this purple shadow man haunting her she no longer found herself that scared of it. In fact, other than being on edge, she was calm. A strange feeling indeed being ready for something to happen and yet being calm at the same moment. Her heart rate normal as she sat there, trying to make out any features. Of course, she couldn't, that wasn't what rod receptor cells were for. It wasn't like he was the source of the dread and loss she felt either. At least not directly. And if he wanted to hurt her he had ample enough time already. So why? Why was this misty man following her? She had seen his form too many times to think she was simply seeing things...

Fed up with the endless questions she folded her arms and spoke to the seemingly empty room, "What do you want? Why are you... shadowing me?"

Bulma stiffened when she thought she heard the faint sound of a chuckle. The ends of her hair fluttered, brushing her cheeks. She couldn't help the tremble that went through her. _Did I really hear that? Or am I just tired? _No, she knew what she was hearing, feeling, and seeing. And she also knew better than anyone that ghosts were real having met a few on her adventures with Goku, including his Grandfather. Then there had been that video feed that day Vegeta was hallucinating. Having the digital feed go gritty right after the panel box opened on its own. Yeah... panel boxes did not open on their own and then fix themselves so those inside could get out. She had at first dismissed it as Kami. Who knew what sort of things he could do? He was the guardian of Earth after all... But today, whenever she felt the presence she found herself thinking about it, realizing something. Before the feed had gone dark completely she had seen a misty purple form as well. They had to be the same! There was no other explanation. So who was this ghost, and why did he help?

His chuckle grew more real with the passing seconds until it was like he really was leaning there against her work table. "You were always too perceptive for your own good, Bulma"

Her eyes widened, head snapping sideways as she looked at where the purple mist had once been only to find a man in a black cloak and the hood pulled over his head casting his face in darkness. She took in a sharp breath as he stood and stepped to her, abruptly grabbing her swivel chair and turning her to face him as he bent over her. From the dim light of the computer screen she could see the lower half of his face, the lopsided smirk so familiar and yet she knew it couldn't belong to that man because he was wounded upstairs and this man was a good few inches taller.

His voice was also wrong as he said, "I am _shadowing _you, as you say, because I have nothing better to do and you are by far the most interesting one here."

Nervously she licked her lips, her own voice sounding far too breathy for her liking, "Why did you help us? Who are you?"

She watched as his left hand released the arm of the chair and moved to her cheek. She noticed then that he had a strange dark purple tattoo that was cury and intricate, starting at his forefinger and winding and spreading out to cover the back of his hand and disappeared under his sleeve. But her eyes fluttered when his thumb began to caress her cheek before going to her mouth and parting her lips slightly. With half open eyes, she stared up into the hood wishing she could see more of this man who made her stomach quiver with excitement.

"My name is unimportant. And the reasons are my own."

Opening her eyes completely, she brought her hand up, cover the one that touched her face. She heard his quick intake of air, smirk slipping a little. He seemed to be affected by her touch just as much as she was by his. His hand trailed down, grasping her chin and he was suddenly so close to her that their breath mixed. For the briefest second she thought he was going to kiss her, her eyelids slowly closing when she got the flash of something small and gold before he instead pulled her forward from the back of the chair and hugged her tightly. Her eyes instantly opened as he squeezed and the air from her lungs, his body trembling little quakes that startled her. His smell was likewise familiar, but she couldn't place it as she sat there limp in his hold.

Then just as abruptly he let go, appearing a second later standing with his back to her, fists clenched at his sides. "I shouldn't have done this, sorry." His tone was furious, dark, grumbling as it rumbled low from his chest.

He started to shimmer purple, and knowing he was about to disappear she lurched forward, nearly out of her chair to grab his hand to keep him there. "Wait!" The mist faded and he remained. "Please... give me something. Anything!"

"I gave you both that dream. Those memories." The man didn't turn. "Draw, Bulma. Draw the dream and you will have the key to helping him."

.~-~.

Bulma jerked awake from her chair with what sounded like a strangled gasp escaping her lips. At first confused as to why she had fallen asleep in her pitch dark lab, the memory that felt like literary moments before rushed through her like a bolt of lightning and with a shaking hand she reached up, touching her lips where his thumb had been. She sat back, dazed. _Was I dreaming?_ _It felt so real though..._

Her gaze went to her dark computer screen and slowly reached for the mouse, stirring it to life and the stars blazed before her eyes. The clock at the top told her it was four in the morning. She had been asleep little less than four hours. Running her hand through her hair, she stared at that clock, then at the stars. _'Draw the dream and you will have the key to helping him.' _His voice whispered in her mind and she jumped from her chair to search the piles of paper work before and around her for her drawing pad. She didn't know what this key was, or to who this he she would be helping... But she knew it was important. Why? How? She didn't know. But whether or not that man had been real or simply a figment of her subconscious, either way she was being told something here that she shouldn't (couldn't!) ignore.

Finding it under the pile of reports she had completed last night, she exhaled in relief before grabbing a pencil. She thought about sitting down right there and starting, but then... something didn't feel right about that so instead she left her lab, going up into the living room and turned on the end table lamp before sitting on the couch and curling her feet underneath her. Opening up the sketch book to a fresh page, her pencil tip touched the page. Disappointment washed over her when nothing came right away.

She closed her eyes, resting her head back. He told her to draw but every time she reached for the man of her initial dream the images slipped away. _How am I supposed to draw if I can't see him?_ Then cobble stones flashed in her head. Damp. Worn. She could smell the faint hint of rain and used dirty streets. Brow wrinkling she sat there with her eyes closed and head back, examining that same patch of cobble stones for five minutes.

Realizing she had at least a starting point, she opened her eyes and started to draw that cobble stone patch with every single detail she could see in mind's eye. Slowly, bit by bit the rest began to unravel until she made the outer edges of an image. It was a dark city street. One akin to a picture she had seen of a lost world city. The side of a brick building took up the right side, while the street was to the left and more brick buildings stacked upon each other, fitted together like sardines as above their roof tops smoke rose. She recognized it as the city of London, a certain set of twin smoke stacks and outlining buildings distinguishing it. In the center of the sketch pad was the off-white paper, unmarked.

Before Bulma could get started on that gap in the middle, her mother's touch on her shoulder jerked her from the trance and she blinked startled to find that it was no longer dark outside the window, but the sun had just fully risen. Not only was her mother looking at her worriedly, but likewise was ChiChi as both stood behind the couch watching her. And she got the distinct impression that they had been trying to converse with her for some time.

"Bulma honey... are you okay?" Mrs. Briefs said softly, gaze going down to the sketch pad before looking back up.

A weariness that made her feel like she had been awake for days not two or so hours settled over her and setting the pad down next to her, she yawned with the back of her hand covering her mouth. "Yes. I just... I had the most intense dream last night and wanted to draw it." She then stared at both of them innocently, unsure what else to say because if she was being at all honest with her self... All of it would sound insane.

~~~~.~-~.~~~~

_Hmm, well that sure didn't end how I thought it would... That shadow guy is really starting to bug me at how easily he comes and goes in this story even when I don't want him too. But hey, Gohan make's his first real place in this story! Look forward to seeing more of him as I start building his character more. Hopefully the voice for his part was good, I tried using awkward sentence structures to bring out his own awkwardness... knowing my luck I just ended up confusing everyone. Well, don't have much else to say other than that. Happy Holidays to everyone, here to hoping you get all your xmas wishes this year!_


	32. Dawn's Approach

_Wow, eight reviews! Thank everyone for the feedback! Hope everyone's holidays were good even with those hard winter storms on the East side of the US. Here's to the New Year being better. _SoulAuron_ I know updating only a few months has sucked, which is why I'm trying really hard to stay on top of myself so I can get these out faster. Also another reason why I'm not relying on a beta anymore. While I know there will be some mistakes, I feel confident now that such mistakes won't be detrimental to the story. ;D _CherrySin_ I wasn't planning on having Tash show sooner, but I can look into it and see if I can. He is a fun character isn't he? hehe _VegetaBulma Fan,_ when will they kiss? Hmmm, I did promise something would happen in this saga didn't I? Don't worry you'll get your fix lol._

_On another note, you guys like the new cover? I've been keeping my eye out for a better one for some time and finally broke down and made one with a real universe picture from a NASA telescope and kamikaze-666 drawing. Go check out her work, it's amazing. Also if any of you can draw here is your notice, I'm trying to make the next saga's cover and I have the basics of what I want up on deviantart under same penname so if you guys feel creative enough to try and send me a link it could become the cover instead! If we get a lot we can also hold a vote for the most popular one... Just a thought. But I need you guys to participate or it isn't going to go anywhere._

_Hm, I know I had something else to tell you guys... Oh! Auronya was better defined in the rewrite in chapter three(?). It's a protector of space travelers. Much like dolphins are seen as goodluck for ships. Aurora is an actual Roman Goddess of Dawn, which plays with the whole Latin thing we got going on here... _

_Anyways, that's about it. Enjoy!_

- 29 -

Dawn's Approach

_Poem "Tithonus" by Alfred, Lord Tennyson describing Aurora_

_Once more the old mysterious glimmer steals_

_From thy pure brows, and from thy shoulders pure,_

_And bosom beating with a heart renewed. _

_Thy cheek begins to redden through the gloom,_

_Thy sweet eyes brighten slowly close to mine,_

_Ere yet they blind the stars, and the wild team_

_Which love thee, yearning for thy yoke, arise,_

_And shake the darkness from their loosened manes,_

_And beat the twilight into flakes of a fire._

Bulma pressed the end button without ever answering her cell phone with a huff and tossed the offending object onto her office desk where it slid across papers and almost knocked her cup of coffee over. She jumped up hastily saving the papers on her desk just in time but burned her fingers on the hot liquid. A colorful curse filled her office as she sat back down, shaking her hand. ChiChi's brow rose as she looked up from the sitting chart for the two dinners before the Expo and yet remained silent, observing the heiress. Still worried about how her and Mrs. Briefs found her this morning on the couch. Even now, in the late morning light and the beautiful city bursting with life from the window to her left from Bulma's office at the Headquarters, ChiChi couldn't stop seeing that look the older young woman had on her face.

_Coming down the stairs of the west wing, ChiChi yawned, hearing the clattering of pots and pans from the kitchen. Mrs. Briefs was up already and starting a meal to feed what always felt like a small army. At the main floor, the younger woman stood there for a few seconds only faintly noticing Bulma, head bowed and body hunched over as she worked on something. It was mostly the sun that caught her attention then as it spilled in through the front windows whose currents had been drawn open. _

_She smiled._

_Then she turned into the kitchen and greeted Bunny, jumping right into the fray of cooking. They were making French toast and scrambled eggs with a side of bacon. All the while talking about anything and everything that crossed their mind. When ChiChi had first starting cooking with the woman earlier that week, she had felt awkward, tense. Both sticking to small talk. But as the days progressed the unease vanished as they grew comfortable and opened up. Especially after the girl outing with the elder woman and Bulma, and what happened between her and Goku... Bunny was a wealth of information and insight, particularly into Goku. She never got tired of hearing tales of when he lived with the Briefs._

_There was all so the not so small feat that Bunny was slowly filling that hole her own mother had left in her death. While no one could ever replace her mother, just having someone... anyone one was better than nothing and the older woman was better than just anyone. She even taught her a few tricks in cooking that cut down time. Among many other things that Bunny discussed with her though, it was the talks about the Saiyans in particular that she found most helpful and revealing. After that rough night where Dr. Briefs and Goku had spent at the Headquarters getting the chip out of the rough man's head, the two women had spent a good portion of their talks on Vegeta and his people._

_While she still didn't like the man, or remotely trust him. She was willing to follow Bulma and Goku's lead and give the man a chance. As Bunny put it, "A stray dog who has been mistreated isn't going to stop growling and snarling until those around it prove they are not a threat and give it a chance to be something other than that wounded beast."_

_Near finished with the cooking, Bunny tried to talk to her daughter from the kitchen, asking if she would see if Vegeta was awake yet and wanted anything to eat. With each failed attempt, ChiChi found herself growing frustrated with the heiress until she started to walk over and sternly told her that it was not polite to ignore people. Only to be ignored herself, she was about to snap at Bulma, freezing abruptly behind the couch at finally seeing the expression on the heiress's face._

_Face pale, eyes wide and dilated. One hand gripped the side of the sketch pad as if it was the only thing holding her before a bottomless cavern. Her hand moved feverishly, small flicks of the wrist followed by steady periods where she would shade some detail. Sweat even beaded at her temple and back of her neck, making her blue hair stick flat to her head. ChiChi was startled, rattled even. It was like Bulma had lost something and was struggling in vain to get it back. She could practically feel the loss and dismay rolling off of her._

ChiChi looked down at the documents she was reading, but kept glancing back up at the heiress. Bulma had said once they got her out of her trance like state that she was only trying to draw an intense dream she couldn't quite remember. Well, that did sort of fit... But ChiChi couldn't help but feel there was something else. Why would there be dismay? Why would she feel these overwhelming emotions over a mere dream? Then again -the younger woman frowned at herself- she should know better than anyone how dreams and those small thoughts in the back of the mind could get to a person. She couldn't count all the times she had a nightmare about her mother... Or the times that Goku had to cheer her up from depression.

Now watching the other woman, she noticed how pale she still was with dark circles under her eyes masterfully covered with makeup. And how her not as sparkling sapphire eyes kept going to that sketch pad to her left, the thing never once leaving Bulma's sight. She looked to be itching to finish, but there was too much she had to do.

There was a soft beep before Beth's voice filled the room through the intercom, interrupting ChiChi's thoughts (and Bulma's yearning look at her sketch pad), "Bulma, Dr. Rigenal is ready to see you in the lower labs about those questions on the InvisaShield project and its latest testing."

"Thanks, Beth."

Bulma exhaled as she set the folder she had been only partly looking through down and stood, stretching. "I'll be back, ChiChi, then I think I should be to go for the day."

She nodded. "I'll just finish this then..." Watching as the heiress left (who had snatched the sketch pad up as she moved around the desk), ChiChi sighed before going back over the sitting arrangements for the two dinners before the Expo, trying to recall as far as royalty and leaders go who hated who. She might have to call her father on this one...

Twirling the pen in her fingers, her thoughts drifted from the rather boring task of seating back to Bulma and then to a slur of other things before settling on Vegeta of all things. After getting Bulma out of her trance ChiChi offered to see if Vegeta was awake and wanted something to eat while Mrs. Briefs talked with her daughter, trying to get more out of her. She hadn't wanted to go, but at the same time she knew it needed to be done and that she shouldn't be there while the two talked. So steeling her resolve she took to the stairs and headed into the lion's den. Only to find that, yes he was a jackass and rough man, and yet, perhaps there was more to him then met the eye.

_With the grunt at her knock, she entered to find an immaculately kept room -much to her surprise- with no personification whatsoever as he sat leaning against the headboard right leg bent while the other was folded partly beneath. He had a lined notebook resting on that one, writing with his right hand with a red pen while another black one he held in his mouth, glancing every-so-often up at the screen of the TV that was currently paused and had words on the bottom. If not for the sight of him leaving her frozen where she stood, speechless, she would have wondered what the hell he was doing. _

_The blankets were off of him, bunched towards the bottom of the bed as he wore black sweat pants, the tip of his tail tapping his hip as it remained snuggly around his waist. The scene was almost too... normal for her to take in. And if not for the illusion being broken completely by his bare chest and arms littered with scars and bruises and the thick clothe wrapped around his head much like a head band, she would have believed him not Vegeta, but any other man. A normal man. Not some coldblooded killer who stalked the universe ending lives._

_When she stood there for over a minute not saying anything he stopped writing and gave her a heavily guarded look hinted with his own dislike for her. Going back to writing, he spoke, black pen still held between his teeth and the grumble of his voice making it nearly incoherent, "Wach do yu wnt?"_

_ She blinked, then giggled. Nothing loud or obnoxious, but simple and light, filling the room. She couldn't help herself. And perhaps it was her nerves getting to her having been uneasy talking to this man... alone. But it was so human! Her stiffened, and dare she say she saw him blush a little realizing what he did as he quickly took the pen from his mouth. Seeing his glare she coughed into her hand, turning her face sideways to collect herself._

_"What do you want?" he repeated, this time keeping his cold black eyes on her. It sobered her up quickly just who she was giggling at. _

_Taking a small breath to steady her wild heart, she muttered, "We just finished making breakfast, do you want any?"_

_"Hn." Was that a yes? She felt the tension ease up when he looked away, hand grabbing the remote that had been by him and rewinding whatever it was he was watching. "Why is the woman not here bugging me herself?" It was stated indifferently, but the fact that he was even asking made her wonder._

_"She is..." she hesitated unsure what to say to him, "busy at the moment."_

_He frowned but said nothing as he started to play the TV again. Taking that as her dismissal, she backed out of the room closing the door and stared at it for another minute, listening to the voices on the other side of the door. She shook her head and turned, heading for her bedroom to wake her husband and Gohan._

With this memory ChiChi couldn't help but recall what Bulma had said about those few moments when Vegeta was caught off guard or tired that allowed her to see the man beneath the roughness. The raven-haired woman reluctantly had to agree, now after that brief moment she certainly did see him different than before. What it all meant or if it really meant anything at all, she wasn't sure. But it was there.

.~-~.

At an hour past noon, Vegeta felt Bulma and Kakarot's mate return from the Headquarters. He sat, still trying to work out the earthling's written language. It was messy and complex and how they ever came up with such an inefficient form of writing was as infuriating as it was amazing. The written words were like a combination of forms from what he could deduce were other languages on Earth that sometimes related to each other and at other times were so far off he wanted to tear all the papers up. But then that could be because he was so blasted tired.

He shook his head, running a hand over his eyes as he tried to clear the blurred red and black words into one. It worked, but who knew for how long. The issue was: Vegeta was exhausted having stayed up all night because he refused to dream and have nightmares. Not when he realized he had been broadcasting them a few times in his weakened state unable to block much of anything. Now, his slowly healing body was reaching its limit. He could, most likely should, be angry at this but he was too tired to give his anger the energy it required.

As the words began to blur again, he closed his eyes and rested his head back. Allowing himself to follow the woman's ki as she moved downstairs. If he concentrated hard enough he could hear her. What was wrong with her? There was something off about her ki, but he couldn't exactly describe what it was... Maybe he was just tired. Then again, she hadn't seen him since fleeing his room yesterday morning. Scratching his right arm, he frowned and opened his eyes as he looked down at the raised skin of pale white, a horizontal crescent scar with another mark an inch down from that was there. He hadn't been too happy when taking off all of the wrappings and found it there. A mark from her bite. A permanent reminder of the woman. Seemed even if he did leave this place and tried to make himself forget, she made sure he couldn't.

It wasn't like it stood out. He had many scars on his arm and all over his body. But for some reason it stood out to him, contrasting with the other scars and his sickly tan skin. His nature would stir seeing it, demanding he do something about it. What, though, Vegeta didn't know. He wasn't sure he wanted to know but he knew sooner or later he was going to have to ask the old man. No matter how discomforting such a question would be.

Vegeta stiffened suddenly, feeling the woman's ki heading up the stairs. Hastily he closed the notebook with both pens and shoved it under the pillow next to him. For some reason he really didn't want her to know how he was trying to learn her pathetic race's written language. It shouldn't matter. He knew that. It was one of the reasons why he didn't hide this from anyone else. It was idiotic for him to hide it from her. And yet he still was? Grabbing the remote, he used the menu to remove the subtitles with the last few seconds he had left.

She stopped at his door and cursed about not having enough hands. He could imagine her beyond the white door trying to figure out how to juggle whatever it was that filled her hands so that she could open the door. Rolling his eyes, he got up, his body was still stiff and his legs shook under his weight but he pressed on and opened it to find exactly what he imagined. She held a plate full of sandwiches in one hand and then in the other she had her sketch pad pinned close to her boy with a cup of coffee. She stared at him, wide blue eyes surprised. Standing as she was in a business suit of dark brown and light yellow blouse. Her blue hair was down for once, gentle waves around her face instead of straight.

He stepped back, letting her in as she frowned at him. "Vegeta, you shouldn't be up and moving yet. And mother told me you took your wrapping off, I don't think your ribs are ready to-"

"Are you going to come in or keep bitching at me, woman?" he grumbled, giving her a dark look as he cut her off.

Sighing with frustration, she closed her mouth and entered. He closed the door as she put the plate of sandwiches on the end table as well as her coffee before tossing the sketch pad on the bed and turned to him. He tried as best as he could to keep the limp out of his walk, but her eyes belayed that she could still see his pain. Ignoring her displeased look, he went to the dresser and pulled out one of the blue t-shirts and with minor pain and difficulty attempted to get it on.

"Really Vegeta, why are you even moving?" She came over to him, pulling the shirt down over his shoulder that looked like it had been gnawed on (and probably had). She then started to lightly push him towards the bed. He would have jerked away but that would just serve to make everything more painful. "You had your head cut open and-"

He halted, not letting her push him anymore which made her run into his back. His fists clenched at his sides as he rumbled, "Woman."

Glancing behind him he could see that she got the not so subtle hint before sitting down on the bed, one leg bent and the other straight as he leaned against the head board. She remained standing there, watching him but saying nothing of the clear pain she saw on his features. It was then he noticed how wane she looked, her ivory skin an off color that made her look a little sick and dark circles covered by her pathetic Earth makeup. He didn't think it was because of him. No, this looked like something that had been ailing her all day. He wondered how to ask her without making it sound like he cared when he saw her sketch pad and reached for it.

She surged into motion, suddenly next to him, one hand steadying her as she snatched the sketch pad from him. "That is not for you."

"Well, it was on my bed."

She clutched the pad to her, looking anywhere but him. "Still, not for you."

"Hn." He carefully crossed his arms and kept his dark gaze on her. Odd for the woman to act like this, but he wasn't going to push it. "Why are you here, woman?"

Keeping the pad in her arms she slipped out of her dark brown suit jacket and threw it over to the chair. "I'm eating lunch with my favorite Saiyan."

His arms loosened a little. "I'm your favorite?" Then realizing himself, he crossed them again. "What about Kakarot?"

She was in the process of kicking her shoes off, when she stopped and glanced at him with wide innocent eyes. "I guess I haven't gotten used to the fact that he is an alien... He still is a human to me." He frowned, but said nothing as she finished kicking her second shoe off before coming back to the side bed and grabbing her mug and taking a long drink. She sighed afterwards and gestured to her head. "Sorry, I haven't been entirely her all day. Didn't sleep well last night."

"Hn." He turned his head but kept her in his peripheral.

"What movie we watching?" Setting her mug down, she picked up the plate and leaning forward put it on the bed to his right. She then went to the end of the bed and stared to crawl onto the queen sized bed to sit next to him on the other side, resting against the headboard with him and her side against the wall.

"_We_ aren't watching anything," he said as she grabbed one of the sandwiches and started to munch on it.

She pouted, trying to be playful but failed with her worn appearance. "Oh, c'mon Vegeta... You haven't gotten your Bulma dose in two days. You really didn't miss me?"

He snorted, seizing one of the sandwiches. "Not at all, woman."

She looked to the TV, clearly hurt by his words as a frown replaced the mile and her eyes pinched at the corners. "Well, I'm staying whether you want me too or not. So what are we going to watch?"

"Hn." He flung the remote next to him to her.

"Okay..." she muttered after swallowing the rest of her sandwich and picked the remote up from where it landed next to her on her sketch pad. She went to the menu and accessed the movie archives connected to the TV in her room. "How about Iron Man?"

He took note of what she was doing so he could have more than the few he had been re-watching. And though he liked many of him, he was getting tired of hearing quotes like _"It's a lonely thing killing a man, once ya kill somebody pulling that trigger is a way of life. You start to build a wall of corpses around you. The higher you stack em' the safer you feel. So you just keep pulling that trigger, bang bang bang. Scotch is far easier, trust me,"_ from Give em' Hell, Malone and many others. He could almost quote all of them from memory by now. Another reason why he didn't want to sleep, there was that off chance he might have another life like dream...

He shrugged a shoulder. "Like I know what an _Iron Man_ is, woman."

"Of course you don't, okay guess that settles that." She laughed lightly as she set it up. "If you liked Sherlock Holmes, the same main actor is the lead in this one as well..."

Too weary to think of anything sarcastic to say, he nodded and watched the black box as the movie began. He reached for another sandwich, fingers just touching one when her hand touched his. He looked down, then at her. She jerked back, startled, cheeks flushing. She murmured a sorry before grabbing a different one. He brought his to his mouth, watching her take a nibble and slowly he followed, doing the same. He didn't want to examine what she said before to closely, clearly having taken more out of it than what she meant, but it was hard to ignore how he felt when she said _he_ was her favorite Saiyan... only to then find out Kakarot wasn't included when she said it. Of course he would be ranked under the Earth raised Saiyan clown. But for those few heartbeats he had felt... warm and pleased. It was the twit of a mother's food metaphor all over again. He didn't even know he had needed let alone wanted to feel like this. And begrudgingly he had to admit that like those rare times before when she wouldn't see him for more than a day, he did find he missed her. Well, at least her presence that chased thoughts and other not so good things away.

Pushing such thoughts from his head, he forced his focus back to the movie instead of the woman. It was difficult what with her smell of strawberries thick around him. After the sandwiches were gone (and he moved the plate to the end table), he saw how her hand kept touching the sketch pad, finger tapping lightly as if she really wanted to draw. For maybe a quarter of the movie she was able to fight the call of the pad, but finally gave up, opening it up to whatever she had been working on and started drawing. With her falling into the steady rhythm of drawing, he was finally able to concentrate on the movie. It was an interesting one, he'd give the human's that: A genius building a machine that helped him fight, becoming a "hero". Though, it was wrought with more silly mistakes than the Sherlock Holmes one... minor things here and there that most wouldn't recognize, but since he learned long ago to nice every detail of those around him, he noticed.

At least the music made up for that. And he liked the actor's sarcasm...

As the credits rolled down the screen and there was a side bubble that said the next movie would be _Iron Man 2_, Vegeta wondered why the woman hadn't tried to build something like the suit what with her fiery spirit. He glanced sideways at her, tempted to ask, only to have such thoughts vanish like water on hot iron heated by the sun on his home planet as he took in her expression. He didn't know when, but she had shifted, sitting cross-legged with the sketch pad resting on her legs. She was bent over, left hand gripping the paper with a death hold that was knuckle white. Her breathing was erratic; face horribly pale and sapphire eyes dull as she stared unseeing at what it was she was drawing.

He moved to shake her, but froze as he looked at what it was she was drawing. Unease rippled through him seeing... himself. And yet it wasn't him, it was that version of him from the odd dream he had that time he slept. This version of him had his back against the brick wall, gun held in ready as he watched the street. His hair was limp with some sort of gunk in it, and a round hat with a rim on top of his head. But it was the look on his face that the woman was currently drawing -and that he only got slivers of as her hand moved back and forth- that really made his heart race. Determination and confident, this man in the drawing knew who he was and what he wanted from life. Took it even. There was a fire in his eyes, a wild flame that reminded Vegeta of the woman's and yet different in that he could also see his nature evident as well as his own darkness.

His mouth went dry. _H-How does she know this?_ He looked to her, the question stayed but he was more worried about seeing her as she was. The attention she was spending on this. It was like she was pouring herself into the paper, draining her life as she knew of nothing else. Her body already tired, not getting enough sleep not just last night but the past week as she worked herself ragged to get projects, work done, and things for the Expo. She didn't have enough energy left to give so much attention and focus on something like she was and she had been doing it for what, an hour? And then some.

"Woman?" When she didn't answer he said, "Woman? Stop this." Again she didn't answer.

Watching her hand, he made sure he grabbed her small wrist when the pencil wasn't on the paper. With the sudden contact, she took a sharp intake of air but stared down at their joint hands as her body began to tremble. Slowly, he took the pencil from her, finding it far harder than it should have been as she grasped it tightly. Pitching the writing tool carelessly to the side of him, he then tried to get the pad from her grip. This proved to be even more difficult as her right hand suddenly held the pad as well, as if the drawing was the only thing keeping her from falling through some dark hole in the bed.

"Woman, let go."

Her voice wavered, hardly a whisper, "I-I finished it."

"You did, now let go."

"I can't... my hands, they won't..."

Gritting his teeth he grumbled a curse in the Saiyan tongue as he pried first one hand and then the other from the pad, worried that he might leave bruises on her pale flesh. Being careful not to hurt her or rip the drawing, though the left most side was smeared slightly by her thumb, blurring the cobble stone street he managed to jerk it free. When the pad left her hands she went limp, bumping into him. His breath hissed out, pained as she hit his bruised ribs, but he managed to keep her upright with his arm and side propping her up. She yawned, grabbing a hold of his shirt, muttering something about being sleepy. As she rubbed her face against his shoulder he became satisfied that she was sort of okay, and sat back, leaning against the headboard with her resting against him and looked at the drawing in his left hand, amazed by the detail.

It was like he was looking at a picture. That this man was real! That this version of himself was out there somewhere even and that he could meet him! He gulped, Adam's apple bobbling. _I do not have to be..._ He couldn't finish the thought, some part of him frustrated and angry with himself. That part of him that was tainted. Corrupted by Freeza. It roared, though somewhat faded in the back of his mind, not as overpowering as the weeks before. What was wrong with being a warrior? Nothing. Nothing at all. He was being weak, letting his this woman's emotion's and beliefs getting to him. He was...

And yet.

His arm shook a little and he rested his hand and the sketch on his leg, eyes devouring the picture. This man was a warrior. This man had prided himself on his skills and fighting aptitude. He wasn't perfect. He too had a short fuse at times, and sometimes chose to ignore certain things that displeased him. But sooner or later he would face them, not bury them so deep they never saw light and festered. No, he dealt with his emotions and his nature becoming one with them, and stronger for it.

Question was: Could _he_ ever do the same?

Curious, Vegeta started flipping through her sketch pad. There were a few pictures left over from that bigger collection she did for Bardock. More specifically a giant Oozaru with ruby red eyes, flakes of gold, and black-brown fur in the moon light. It made him shiver seeing the moon and the knowledge that Bulma had to get so close to have this memory. Then there were a few of himself and of Bardock, and one of ChiChi with the woman's mother. It was the ones with him and Bardock that made him pause. She caught them perfectly. The guarded expressions (mostly Vegeta since the older warrior had become more open with the humans as of late), but then there were their subtle tail flicks and glints in their eyes. The woman noticed so much. Some would say too much...

None of these pictures, however, showed him he could be something else. If anything it showed him how much of a difference there was between him and this other _him. _At least that was until he came upon the picture of him sleeping next to the crashed pod with that cat, Plato, in his lap. It was the only picture where he was relaxed, where none of the rage or darkness had crept into his features. The only one that bridged the gap between all the other drawings and the one of _him_. Flipping back to the drawing she just finished, Vegeta shook his head, unable to comprehend how the woman could have drawn it, and how he could ever reach this other version of himself.

"Woman, where did you get this?" When she didn't answer, he set the pad down on his legs, shaking her a little. "Woman?"

Bulma snorted a little, jarred slightly awake and murmured, "W-Wha?"

"Where did you get this... image?" he asked again, trying to keep his irritation in check as he grabbed the pad and waved it in front of her.

He flushed somewhat when she rubbed her face into the crevice of his neck, but his discomfort was forgotten when she replied with a muffled yawn, "Dreams... My dreams, he instructed me to sketch my dreams." She stilled, head resting there and breath hot on his flesh.

"You dreamt this?" He stared at the picture realizing exactly where in his own dreams this image would have been from and that Bulma had been right there staring at him as he held her to his body when the coopers passed by. It was a perfect angle... Then he grasped the second part of what she said. "Wait, who told you to draw this?"

He shook her a little when he didn't get an answer. She slid forward down his chest before half-waking and shifting so she lay down on her side, head in his lap. He moved the pad for her to do so. "Shadow man who haunted me... last day... other day... Yes, other..." She snuggled, settling into the position. "Hmm, warm."

Frowning he looked at the side of her peaceful face, the exhaustion evident far more than ever before. Deciding not to wake her (or stop trying to seeing how his last attempts had been hardly successful), he stared back at the drawing. _A shadow man told you to draw this?_ It had to be her tired mind confusing things... and perhaps the reason why she knew was that they had shared the dream. But how? She wasn't a Saiyan! And it was from another perspective than his... He shook his head, his own head hurt and he could feel his own fatigue.

Carefully tearing the page from the book, he folded it up and placed it in his sweat pants pocket before closing the sketch book and putting it on the end table. The woman may get mad but he wanted the drawing. No, needed the proof. Proof that this other man did exist... somewhere. Sitting there, he stared down at her, hand lifting slowly before fingers gently brushed through her silky hair dampened by sweat.

Before now... Before the drawing, the dream had served to give him more to think about and a choice. A difficult one that he found more and more stacked against him. Yes, he had decided to learn their language but that was also out of necessity seeing as he was staying here. And yes, he had decided that later he was going to try and learn more about the weak humans around him and their history but that too would come in handy later when his people started to trade with them. Other than that he had decided to push the dream to the back like everything else. It was only a dream. It, and the man he had experienced that strange world with, had not been real.

He now had proof that said otherwise.

She had given it to him.

And here she was lying far too innocently in his lap. A beautiful angelus sent from the gods? _No, she is an Auronya. _Sent by the Goddess Aurora herself. He was not in the dead of space traveling, seeking protection but he had been wondering through a void. For so long... too long, without any light and the shadows of his memories and insanity lurking at every corner, threatening to pull him under. It was damn near as close to the dead of space one could get when not traveling through it. And the Goddess of dawn and light... of hope, had given him this guardian to show him the way through the void.

He scoffed before at such thoughts. But how could he now when she just gave him the key to finding who he truly was?

.~-~.

Bulma woke in a darker room than she remembered last being in with the faint sounds of the TV. Startled she sat up, finding to her embarrassment that she had fallen asleep not only next to Vegeta -again- but practically in his lap with him asleep sitting up, resting against the headboard, head tipped forward. Rubbing the back of her neck she wondered, _What happened?_ Everything was all foggy and the last thing she could recall was the movie, Iron Man... She stiffened, eyes widening. _My dream_! That was right. She started to draw her dream. She barely remembered Vegeta getting her to stop and took the sketch pad from her, but that was it. There was nothing else other than remembering how tired she had felt.

Sighing at herself, she pushed the blanket someone had put over both of them off her and watchful of not moving the bed too much crawled to the end of the bed (having learned her lesson the other day that going over was not a good idea) and got off. Walking around to the side she covered Vegeta better with the blanket, smiling at how peaceful he looked. It was like that time she drew him sleeping next to the pod. Did this mean something? She didn't want to get too excited, but she couldn't help feeling relief and happiness at the sight. Grabbing the sketch book she found waiting for her on the end table, she strode from the room feeling a million times better.

At the top of the stairs, the sound of ChiChi and her mother came to her, sounding to Bulma like they were cleaning as she heard one dishwasher already running and the sink going with the clink of plates. _What time is it?_ Had to be after six at night which was when dinner was usually held. Slowly and silently she walked down the stairs, hoping to not be noticed by either woman as she went down towards her lab. Unfortunately Kami was not being so generous that day.

"Bulma! You're up, dear. I thought you would be out all night... next to that handsome young man." Bunny was smiling, Bulma could hear it in her voice that dipped with sugary sweetness.

Bulma stiffened right before the first step down as ChiChi snickered, "Is there something wrong with your bed? This is the second time..."

Taking a deep breath the heiress turned to face them. "No... nothing wrong, just..." She shrugged. "I must have been really bushed."

"What are you doing with that man that makes you so worn-out, hmm?" her mother teased, "You know better than to do anything _strenuous_ with someone so wounded."

Both women laughed and Bulma shook her head recalling the day after bringing Vegeta home and her saying something about him not being up for anything so strenuous. It was funny then, not so much now as her cheeks flushed. But then the blush vanish just as swiftly, no longer caring if they teased her or whoever knew she had been sleeping next to the Saiyan Prince. She was too happy to let it get to her anymore. Vegeta was slowly but surely changing. And she would be there to help him.

She smiled at the two women which shut them up quicker than anything she could have said. "You'd be surprised how capable he is... even wounded." Turning, she let left them to speculate what she meant by that as she walked down the stairs to finish her projects for the Expo, namely a certain scouter.

.~-~.

Vegeta's head jerked up startled from sleep by his dreams that had grown dark and twisted, and yet, the woman had been in them at the end, trying to help him. Chest heaving, he tried to collect his barrings and looked around the dark room. The TV was stopped on a main screen prompting him to either continue or to stop watching movies. Next to him, where the woman should have been was barren and cold, her head no longer in his lap. His hand moved under the quilt, feeling the place where she had lain to find that it was devote of any warmth. She had been gone for sometime then. Something about that didn't set right with him, but he brushed it off as he stared blankly at the moonlit guilt.

There was a tint to this pale light that made his nature wake. It stretched as it yawned deep within him and then lay there curled with a leisurely flicking tail, waiting for him to do something. What? He didn't know. It was an odd feeling he never quite experienced before. How could moonlight on a blanket do this to him? Shaking his head, the back of his head lightly hit the headboard as he soaked in the moon's pale glow, thoughts pleasantly vacant. He couldn't see the moon from the angle of his window, but if he had to guess it was two in the morning. The stars twinkled brightly in the heavens and he found himself wondering if he could see the light of his home planet's suns.

From there the dark thoughts returned and he got up not wanting to wallow. He noticed as he moved that the muscles in his body were not as stiff as the day before. Or perhaps the moonlight had energized him somehow? Standing there with his back to the window and arms loose at his sides, he opened and closed his hands._ What should I do now?_ He was finally mobile again after days of being bed ridden and now he didn't know what to do. He needed to finish learning the earthling's written language... But he felt too energized to sit down and do that.

Frowning, he slid his hand into his sweat pants pocket and withdrew the drawing. He walked over to the door and the light switch, flipping it on before unfolding the paper. He wouldn't mind finding the woman and asking her about how she knew the image but then there was an issue with that: He didn't want her knowing he had taken it. True, she might already know but there was the chance that she didn't... Scratching the back of his neck, he stared at the drawing of _him_. And stared some more. For a good ten minutes he found himself standing there, unable to take his eyes away from this other version of himself. _He is real._ It wasn't just some crazy dream anymore for him. No, he was holding the proof that there was more. More to himself than a monster who terrorized.

His fist tightened -that said monster wanting to tear the drawing up- but seeing the creases in the paper he swiftly relaxed his hold, carefully straightening the paper. Sighing, he refolded the paper and put it in his pocket. Stretching his senses he searched the house -though he without looking he had known where the woman was- and decided he might as well bug her. He didn't have anything better to do... and he wanted to make sure she was okay. The whole drawing thing was strange, and that was putting it mildly. And though he found her ki steady and more-or-less normal down in her lab, he couldn't forget how she looked drawing.

Flicking the light back off, he opened the door and went down the first set of stairs. He found himself stopping, eyes falling on the dark rooms of the living room and kitchen. The moon light was so brilliant even as it streamed in through the delicate curtain fabric of the larger living room window that he felt himself shiver in delight. Anticipation. Excitement. He almost forgot about the woman with the idea of going outside to bask in the pale glow. But then he felt her ki shift as she moved in the lab, a vibrant rich color of red that equally exited him and his nature. He didn't understand how someone so weak and frail could have a ki so intense but there it was, waiting for him.

Turning from the pale glow, he walked down the second set of stairs and through the dark hallway lit barely by floor lights every three yards. At her lab's door he silently opened it and darted in, pausing briefly to take in the room lit only by her giant computer screen and a few desk lamps as she stood with her back to him examining something held in mechanical hands within a glass box. A glass box that had been hidden during his previous visit by books and blueprints. The room was still a mess, the rest more so with no other room to put her things that she had moved. He spied her sketch book barely under a pile of folders on the main desk. Forgotten it seemed with her concentration on her project.

Keeping to the shadows, he moved further into the room and watched her every move. She was wearing that same brown business pants and yellow blouse, though her hair was pulled up into a pony tail, and she wore her lab coat was over the top. She also had on flats instead of the heels still up in his room with her suit coat. With a tired sigh, she tucked a strand of her blue hair behind an ear as she stepped back, giving the mechanical arms one last look before going over to the computer to start typing into a program she had running. Taking his gaze from her for the first time he looked at what the two mechanical arms held. It was an odd green object with lines of silver and gold, and other odd components he couldn't quite explain. He stiffened when he realized that it was a chip, only to relax knowing it wasn't for him seeing how big it was and that his Auronya wouldn't hurt him.

She hit the last key with an amount of force that sounded final and not even three seconds later two other, much smaller, arms came up from the table and lasers of red twirled over the chip and hardware. Finding an image of the object showing up on the computer, he grasped then that it was scanning the chip, only for those two smaller arms to vanish when done and another set of four arms appeared with these small bands of black. Starting slow on the two ends of the object, they wrapped the black bands around the hardware before becoming a blur even to him as they picked up speed. The woman watched for a minute before turning to a different consol to the right of her desk against the wall, clicking on another desk lamp and started pushing buttons. The device whirled to life to join the sound of the glass box and she stepped from that as well, linking her fingers together as she stretched her arms up into the air with a yawn.

Vegeta was tempted to walk up behind her then and startle her, but he quite enjoyed watching her in her element when she didn't know. So he remained hidden, deciding to wait and gather as much information as he could. He did though, move to a chair belonging to a station of machines she wasn't using and leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head. Getting comfortable for however long he needed to wait for her to finish whatever it was she was working on.

.~-~.

Bulma knew the second someone started watching her but did nothing thinking that maybe the shadow guy was back. If anything she was excited at the possibility of seeing him again, but first she needed to finish her second prototype for her new scouter before she could 'deal' with him. She set up the Flexfiber, then the special screen for it, and sat down before her computer working on some last minute programming issues. As the minutes slipped away, she noticed that the sensation of being watched was not the same. Before she could always see the purple mist out of the corner of her eyes, but now... it was absent. She also didn't feel that dream like ease...

_Maybe it had all been a dream,_ she mused as she tapped a pen against her chin, staring at the notebook for the scouter project. _But that can't be right, I was seeing him when working with ChiChi and Gohan, and then later with Bardock and my dad..._

It was a frustrating puzzle. Especially with her mind always coming back to that moment when he had turned her chair, leaning over with his hand on her cheek and thumb parting her lips. So intimate and intense. Her stomach fluttered just thinking about it. Tossing the notepad onto the desk she shook her head as she yawned and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. _Am I now imagining the perfect man that can never be?_ It was a pitiful and depressing thought, but she couldn't deny that she could have. She could have been so tired that she 'saw' the purple mist, inspired by the video feed, and then fell asleep dreaming of the 'who' behind the abnormal occurrence. At the same time she knew she didn't. Couldn't have. His emotions had felt so real. His struggle.

The fluttering returned in her stomach and she brought her pen back up, chewing on the end. She forced herself to think about the other issue with the shadow guy. _Draw, he told me... _Well she had. She glanced over the piles of folders and other notebooks on her desk knowing the sketch book was somewhere in the mess. She had drawn so much that now the very idea of letting it consume her like that again unnerved her. Twice she had fallen into a strange state of obsession. And she didn't like it. She knew now that the drawing of that dream was done, but didn't want to open it in fear another one would be triggered and no one would be there to stop her.

Then again, someone was there... She could feel their eyes on her. Someone who was not the shadow guy. But who? Her mother and father wouldn't ever enter her lab without announcing themselves. She doubted ChiChi would come in at this hour. Goku might, but he too would have alerted her in some way. Which left Gohan, Bardock, and Vegeta. _Gohan is laughable at best and I know Bardock respects me enough to say something by now... So is it Vegeta?_ It was the only one. That or someone broke in, but why would they merely be watching and not trying to steal something or attack her?

No, she would bet it was Vegeta. Which meant someone _was_ there to stop her from becoming obsessed again. _I can look at my drawing if he's here..._ Sitting up, she slid her chair forward and was reaching for the sketch pad when her computer beeped, letting her know that the Flexfiber was done. Forgetting about the drawing, she jumped up to her feet and went to the instillation device as the glass box around her new prototype disappeared into the table. She plucked the scouter from the mechanical arms and brought it back to her computer where she used a special tool also made from Flexfiber (and diamonds) to drill holes for the ports and ear speaker.

It took her another fifteen minutes before the scouter was ready for the jelly ear piece and the screen, the whole time she had the computer plugged into it via a black cable into one of the ports downloading all the software and hardware that it needed to function properly. She stood, leaving it there as she got the translucent, practically invisible screen made in a machine stationed to her right and then sat back down, grabbing her goggles and putting them on before attaching the screen to the triangle section of the scouter.

The computer finished just as she finished the screen and with a sigh she jerked her goggles off, lobbing them onto the desk before plucking up the new scouter and placed it over her ear and eye. "Let's see if this baby works."

With the sensors picking up that it was being worn by a conscious person, the scouter flared to life as it booted up for the first time. It took a while given all the programs had to install, but once they did the turn on would hardly be a second if that. She smiled when the computerized female voice greeted her, welcoming her to the Epsion -the device's name- as the menu filled the small screen before her eye. Only to frown finding that it was, again, not as clear as it should be. Remembering how Bardock's scouter had been a red color, she changed the screen to a light blue, the icons became perfectly distinguishable.

"I guess that's why they made them a color and not clear."

Shrugging she started examining every program, lastly coming upon the area maper and ki finder. Scanning the lab a digital map appeared on the screen followed by two ki signatures. The first was hers as she sat before the computer -she told the scouter to mark the ki as such- while the other ki was behind her at the opposite wall. She stared at the screen with the scouter prompting her in that computerized female voice to name the ki, which would then be saved to the data bank that would then load to her main computer were any other scouter she made would have it as an identified ki. But she hesitated, unsure she wanted Vegeta to know just yet that she knew he was there.

He, however, had other plans as his ki moved from the wall to right behind her. She watched his ki move and then shivered a little as he bent over, mouth next to her ear that the scouter was on and said deeply, "Vegeta Breigh."

_"Ki saved as Vegeta Breigh,"_ the scouter chirped happily.

"Woman, when did you know I was here?" He straightened as she turned the chair to face him.

Bulma shrugged with a small smile on her lips, staring up at him. "I don't know distinctly, Vegeta. For some time though... Is that really your name?"

"Maybe."

Her eyebrow rose as he remained a wall, giving away no emotion. "Maybe?"

"Hn."

Sighing she pushed the chair back a little so she could stand. "Why can't you just tell me? It's always like pulling teeth to get anything out of you."

"Don't say that, woman, when you clearly don't know what having your teeth being pulled is like," he murmured darkly.

Bulma frowned. "For your information I have had teeth pulled. My baby teeth wouldn't fall out and-" She shook her head. "Why am I telling you this? Please Vegeta, just answer my question, is that really your full name?"

"No, it's longer." He turned to her work station and walked the few paces to it. "But it should suffice since my father's dead."

She watched his back as he looked through her blueprints with indifference, seeing the tenseness between his shoulders and hard edge his mouth had taken on with the shift to the topic. "What would be the difference between your name and that of your fathers?" As he moved around the table he picked things up to examine them. With her inquiry he paused as he held up one of her uncompleted gadgets, glancing sideways at her.

"Doesn't matter anymore." He tossed the gadget back down onto the table and turned to lean against the workbench, crossing his arms.

"Hey! Don't start tossing my stuff." Striding over to him, her shoulder brushed his arm as she reached for the odd gadget, looking it over as she wondered what exactly it was. Leaning against the table next to him, she said softly, "And it does matter. Our pasts, and even our ancestors shape us, they are one of the defining aspects that make us who we are as a person. I was named after my great aunt Bulma on my father's side..."

"And how has being named after her shaped you?"

"I..." She frowned when nothing really came to mind. "Uh, she's... she's..."

"A name is a name woman."

Sighing she threw the unknown gadget over her should, earning her an amused brow raise from him. She crossed her arms. "Not a word, Quickness. My shit, I can do what I want with it. And names are important, but I don't have the mind after working nearly seven hours on my Epsion scouter to tell you why." With his glare she added, "And if a name is just a name then it shouldn't matter what I call you. Huh, Quickness?"

Vegeta ignored her teasing as he turned to face her and startled her as he grabbed her chin to force her to face him, his dark gaze on the scouter over her eye, examining it. She quelled a shiver, having little choice but to stare up at him. _If only he was a few inches taller he would be tall as him... _the images of the shadow guy filled her mind. His mouth so close, breath mixing with hers... Her arms slackened from their crossed position, falling to her sides. His hand left her chin and touched the device, following as it wrapped behind her ear. He nodded, face softening with approval but said nothing of what he was thinking. He noticed then how she held her breath and gave her a questioning look as she slowly let it out.

Licking her lips she muttered, "Do you, do you want to see it?" She reached up, but he shook his head as he turned away, leaning against the table again and crossing his arms. Feeling released from whatever it was that held her wound up like an over-coiled spring, her cheeks flushed a little as she forced her face forward. "Then why did you come down here?"

He didn't answer at first, simply letting the silence stretch on between them. "Food. I'm hungry, woman."

"Ha, why am I not surprised?" Pushing away from the table, she turned off the scouter and took it off as she walked back to her computer to plug it in. "Fine, I'll order pizza."

"Pizza? What kind of name is that?"

"Oh, you'll love it!" She beamed at him, excited that she would be the first to introduce him to the cheesy, yummy food.

Returning to his side, she grabbed his warm hand and dragged him after her from the lab. And he didn't stop her.

~~~~.~-~.~~~~

_Not exactly action packed, but certainly important in its own way. Also another distinct turning point for him. So who caught my joke about Vegeta's last name? How we don't know if that's his last name or if it was a translational error? Hehe And what would his full name be? Any ideas? I may use it later! _

_Have a Happy New Year everyone! Stay safe and warm with your loved ones._


	33. Monsters

_Yes! Another chapter done, and for the first day of the New year. Not exactly where I wanted it to go, but hey the best chapters are normally the ones that come out of nowhere. _CherrySin_ Oh, Tash is mine in all his dark silly Saiyan yumminess. But I think it's a good thing you couldn't remember if he was part of the original or not because it means he's believable. So Haza, success! _Tapion580_ I'm really happy you like it and that I made you feel all those emotions. Well, all but one. Evil? Really? lol Unless of course you were channeling a certain prince?_

_Anyway... let's get this party started._

- 30 -

Monsters

Ordering fifty pizzas was no easy feat and some would say was slightly odd. Ordering it at two in the morning... there weren't that many pizza joints open to begin with, and people just thought you were plain nuts. The kid on the other end didn't hide this opinion as he asked her -with harsher words- why she had to call him right when they were about to close for the night._ Right back at ya, kid._ Bulma mentally grumbled as she hung up the phone on the grumpy sleep-deprived teenager. With a sigh she turned, leaning with her butt against the kitchen counter to look at her Saiyan companions. Vegeta stood, resting with his shoulder against the fridge, while Bardock sat in one of the table's chairs. Both had their arms crossed. Both were wearing black sweat pants and dark t-shirts. And both looked displeased about something. If she had to wager anything they probably had heard the insults the smartass punk fired off before she hung up.

"So what's keeping you up late, Bardock?" she asked, surprised that when she led Vegeta up to the kitchen from her lab she had found the older Saiyan sitting on the couch staring at the window.

His displeased frown melted away as he turned his head sideways to meet her gaze. "Can't say for sure... I just feel energized for some reason. What were you two doing?"

"I was finishing up some projects when he decided to bug me about food." She winked at the Prince who promptly looked to the living room. "Luckily for him I just finished or else he would have been forced to find his own food."

Bardock smiled a little before looking back to the floor and stared as the moon light that danced on the wood floors. Bulma noticed Vegeta was doing the same but looking out into the living room and the light through the front window. Curious she shifted to peek out the kitchen window at the moon, wondering what time of the month it was, recalling then how Goku had always been more excitable when the moon was near full. Not seeing it, she walked into the living room and left the two Saiyans to watch her with their own inquisitive intent as she stood at the window and pulled back the delicate curtains. She shivered seeing that it was indeed almost full, hanging lower in the night sky due to autumns approach.

Not able to take her eyes from the rather beautiful sight of a pale moon starting to show the hints of an orange harvest glow she told them, "I figured out why you two can't sleep... In two or three nights the moon will be full."

She gave Vegeta a brief glance when he started walking towards her and stood behind her to look for himself, while Bardock got up with a lazy stretch, tail flicking as he murmured, "Yes... It's been so long since I've been under the effects of a moon with the right light frequency to affect a Saiyan's nature that I had forgotten what it could feel like."

He came over and stood next to the two of them, pulling the other side of the curtain away. She frowned, having heard the longing and dare she say lust in his voice. "Is staying indoors going to be-"

Her voice froze in her throat as she looked over at him finding his eyes not the dark color she was used to but a vivid maroon color and his features had... sharpened. The memory of Goku in his Oozaru form flashed in her head. _His big fury grip was crushing as he brought it up to sniff her. He snorted. Hot, dog like breath blew her blue curls back. A grumble rose from his chest, starting low and growing louder than a train in the dead of night. He opened his massive monstrous snout and white honed teeth glistened in the pale moon light. Most noticeably the two giant canines that were bigger than her head. Then he roared. The sound un-describable. Worse than all the dinosaurs and beasts put together as she felt her heart stop in her chest, nearly dying right-then-and-there. And then there were his eyes..._

Bulma blinked, trying to rid herself of the lingering fear of the memory. But she still stiffened, suddenly more than a little afraid. _Do they not need a full moon to change?_ It would be her luck that they didn't... And not only would it be one but two! Two giant ape beasts wanting to eat her! Dear Kami, the thought alone made her want to rush from the room and hide under her bed. No her lab was better, it had those blast doors and thick protective metal all around. But then could it stand up against such a beast? What was she to do? What could she-

Vegeta's hand came up, grasping her arm and she nearly screamed, but remembered that fear and the like didn't go over well with Saiyans and managed to keep her mouth shut. There wasn't enough control in the world, however, to stop the flinch. She tried to pull herself back together as she looked up at him. All thoughts ceased seeing his face that, like Bardock's, had changed ever so subtly that she couldn't quite say what was different only that there was something more animalistic. But it was his eyes, also a rich vibrant maroon, that were still focused on the near full moon that made her start to tremble. Him being so close, not even an inch away as her shoulder brushed his chest, she could see the golden specks within the swirling brown and red irises. Just like Goku's eyes had been as an Oozaru...

His gaze came down to hers and all the air escaped her. She felt like she was falling forward into them as the same feral look was there staring back at her, only tamer. Not as wild. He was still him that much she could feel from his eyes and yet... He was so much more. Before now, she thought that _the_ _nature_ was a part of them they kept locked away in a box in the back of their minds. A part of themselves that they let lose during full moons and on rare high-emotional cases. Oh, how wrong she had been. The Oozaru nature was always there. Would always be a part of them. It was them. They were not men with animal characteristics and a tendency of violence. They were beasts wearing the masks of men. The urge for blood and a good fight always there, burning in their veins.

She saw the shadow of a frown cross his face before his lips turned up into a dark smirk replacing it, though, the conflict between his concern and pleasure remained in his eyes. He bent his head closer. Her eyes were drawn away briefly from his to the faintly pointed canines that had protruded from under his lips. Then he spoke with an edginess and roughness to his voice that she had never heard before, a voice that made her knees knock and wobble, "The scent of your fear is strong." She flinched again when his hand holding her trailed up before his fingers touched the end of her ponytail, rubbing the blue strands between his fingers. His other hand went to her waist and he turned her to face him as he pulled her to his chest. "We are not going to eat you, woman." Letting her hair go and his arm fall to the side as the other went to her lower back, he kept her anchored to him as he looked back up at the moon. "There's not enough meat on your bones to even consider you worthwhile."

Bardock snorted and she noticed his own amused smirk, as he briefly glanced at her, then stared back up at the moon. "Worthwhile? She's not even a snack..."

A small strangled croaking sound escaped her throat. Unable to comprehend how both of them -especially Bardock!- could joke about something like this. Eat her? Her? _Oh Kami..._ If not for Vegeta's thumb slowly rubbing her back in what one could say was a reassuring manner, she might have fainted right there. But, he was rubbing her back. The minute, almost unnoticeable action went far in calming her and making her recognize that Vegeta was trying to comfort her in his own way. No, he wasn't just doing that, he was trying to protect her what with her pressed against his chest and his hand on her back as his tail swayed leisurely behind him with a worried 'tick' to it. She felt her heart race for a whole different reason as she stared up at him, no longer afraid but awed by the changes she could see. He wasn't human. Somehow she had forgotten this. No, he was an alien. An alien man who could change into a monstrous ape with a full moon. And one who didn't want to eat her, but protect her.

Her mind started pondering what exactly that meant when Bardock interrupted the thoughts. "You don't need to worry, Bulma. While we can only change during a full moon with the right blitz waves, that does not mean we _have_ to change."

"Unless they are untrained like the clown," Vegeta added as a jabbing insult to her friend who wasn't even there.

"Yes, unless not trained." The Bardock she had grown to know would have been (should have been) frowning as he said this, but the amused smirk never left his lips. "Then the Oozaru takes control completely and there is no choice but to answer the call..."

She felt Vegeta stiffen and his smirk fell to some extent as his eyes clouded with thought. Bulma wondered why only to hear something from the west wing hallway: Small, slow footsteps, too short for an adult to make. "Kakarot's mutt needs to be trained, old man."

"I know... But he's far older than normal to start and even so, there would not be enough time before this full moon..."

Vegeta grumbled, "And you are leaving, which means I'm going to have to be the one to do it."

"Just now figuring that out?" was Bardock's unexpectedly snarky retort.

Bulma's gaze that had finally gone back to the moon over her left shoulder glanced warily between the two Saiyans as Vegeta growled. "I fail to see how that is amusing to you."

"Of course you would, boy. Just be thankful the cub is not a pure Saiyan and take in the experience."

The rumbling from his chest stopped, as did his tail that had been lashing with frustration only stopped to jitter nervously. "How...? I wouldn't even know where to begin..." There was a tint of uncertainty in his voice that made Bulma want to hug him, but didn't want to ruin the rare peek into their interactions when others weren't around. To be honest she was staggered by how open the two were talking with her there and about something she would image would normally be a private conversation.

She then heard the stairs creak as Gohan started down them and Bardock lowered his voice. "There is no one way to train a cub, boy. Besides, you were always far more in touch with the Oozaru side even back then... You mother was rather proud that you didn't seem to need much training. You will find a way to teach him far easier than I ever would."

Vegeta frowned but said nothing as Gohan finally reached the landing, wide eyes focusing on them.

"Auntie Bulma, why are you awake?" his small voice so sweet and innocent, Bulma's heart melted and she forgot all about her previous fears.

She started to step away from Vegeta so she could go over to him. "Just staring at the moon, bud. Wanna join us?" When the Saiyan Prince wouldn't let go, she gave him a questioning look but he hadn't taken his gaze from the moon. She was about to ask why when his tail wrapped snuggly around her waist, forcing her closer to him and his stance shifted from casual to being able to defend within a seconds warning. Something Bardock found interesting as he stared at them before looking to his grandson.

Not moving from where he stood at the bottom of the stairs, Gohan squirmed nervously, toeing the floor with his hands behind his back and head down. "I-I don't know if I should. Dad told me if I ever woke up to never look at the moon... He says a terrible monster will try to hurt me."

Then it clicked far too harshly for Bulma why Vegeta was acting the way he was: Gohan was a threat to her. Untrained he would become a beast just like his father and try to hurt her. But surely that was only during a true full moon, right?

Bardock took a step back and turned to face the child. "It will be okay this one time, Gohan. I will make sure no monster hurts you." The small boy's head jerked up at this, eagerness coming off him in waves.

"Okay."

He gave a tentative smile before walking over to the older warrior's out stretched hand. Kneeling down, Bardock put his hands on his grandson's shoulders as they both turned to face the moon. Bulma held her breath, watching as the child's eyes widened in wonder only for his face to completely relax under the pale moon's glow. His features did not become as harsh, but just like Bardock and Vegeta she could tell something was subtly different as his eyes slowly changed from a brown color to the same maroon with flakes of gold. It took seconds longer than the pure bloods on either side of him, but if the tail was not the proof enough needed to show he was part Saiyan, then this was all anyone needed to see he was as the boys eyes took on a dream like wishful look with a pinch of feral thrown in.

She shivered and Vegeta's hold tightened around her protectively.

Gohan whispered softly, "It's pretty."

"That it is, my cub, that it is." Bardock squeezed Gohan's shoulders. "The Goddess, Luna, has graced Earth with a rare gift of a piece of her life."

Bulma gasped, gaining both Vegeta and Bardock's attention as their hauntingly beautiful Oozaru eyes fell on her. Her mouth went dry, her thoughts on how they could have a Moon Goddess named Luna slipping away as she stared fully into Vegeta's eyes again. _How could I have thought they were menacing?_ Gohan said the moon was pretty, and that it was, but it was nothing compared to the beauty of their gleaming eyes.

"What is it, woman?" Vegeta asked when she said nothing but stared up at him. It made him uncomfortable as he shifted, the rubbing on her back stopping momentarily.

"I..." She blinked, looking back to Gohan and Bardock, careful not to get caught up in either of their gazes. "The name you gave your moon Goddess..."

"Yes?" There was a hint of irritation in his voice.

Bulma licked her lips, trying to figure out how to say that it was the same for a once ancient _Earth_ society. Perhaps it was best to be blunt about it. "It's just that Luna is the same as-"

"Hey, what's everyone doing down here?" Goku said suddenly from the stairs, cutting her and the revelation off.

Bulma looked over Vegeta's shoulder at her best friend as his dark gaze traveled between the four of them. He was in dark blue pj bottoms and a white shirt. ChiChi came after him in an oversized -probably his- t-shirt and dark blue bottoms as well, frowning as she saw Gohan. "Especially you, young man. What are you doing up at this hour?"

Gohan didn't answer, still too captivated by the moon. When she didn't get a response she started to walk over to him but Goku grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Leave him alone, Chich, he's okay."

She opened her mouth, about to snap something back at him -along the lines of, _No, it's not okay _- when she noticed his stern look on their son's back whose tail lazy flipped from side to side. "What is it, Goku?" The question forgotten, however, as she saw Bardock's eyes and gasped, hand coming to her mouth. "B-Bardock! What's wrong with your eyes? Their... their..."

The older warrior smirked as he straightened. "Nothing is wrong, ChiChi. A near full moon's light just affects us differently is all."

"Affects you...?" Her face pinched with confusion before she realized what he was talking about. "Ohhhh!"

Bardock looked down fondly at the child, his tone full of pride as he said, "I don't think he would hurt you if you came over here, the affect isn't as strong on him since he isn't a full Saiyan, but staying over there with Goku would probably be best."

She swallowed, grasping onto her husband's white sleeping shirt. "He'll... He'll be okay?"

Vegeta snorted with disgust and answered before Bardock could. "He's better than okay. It's a part of him just as much as he is human. To keep him from his Saiyan nature is to ki-"

Bardock cut him off and glared at his prince before giving her a pained look. "Would not be a good thing to do and would ultimately leave him weaker than the potential he has within him."

The younger woman paled. "I-I... didn't know..."

"To be expected, ChiChi." He shrugged as he rubbed Gohan's mop of black hair. "Don't worry, we got it covered."

Bulma met Goku's eyes after he studied them for a few seconds and she could see the ache not so well hidden under his worried appearance. An ache that came from not being able to experience this sort of connection with his lost kin. Would the moon even light his eyes like theirs? His hold on his wife tightened as he kissed her forehead to reassure her -and himself- everything was okay. If he had a tail, it too would have probably been around the raven-haired woman's waist like Vegeta's tail was around hers.

"What are you two up for?" Bulma asked, breaking the tense silence.

ChiChi blushed slightly, looking into the kitchen as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Goku wouldn't stop fidgeting..."

Bulma snickered, "Fidgeting, huh? Is that what it's called now? I'll be sure to remember."

The younger woman winkled her nose as the blush grew reaching for her ears. "Oh hush, you." Not even a couple seconds later the mischievous glint appeared in her brown eyes as she looked to Bulma, eyes traveling up and down the two of them. "At least I don't have to rely on wounded men that are tied up -oops, I mean bound- by medical wrap to get what I need."

Bulma's mouth opened into a tiny 'o', surprised at first to hear something so... laced with innuendoes coming from the normally proper woman's mouth only to see how Vegeta was struggling between a lazy smirk, confusion, and horror that made her laugh freely. "Geez ChiChi, my mother has been a horrible influence on you! I'm afraid to see what sort of monster she would make of you if you were around her for a few months."

ChiChi's smirk grew as she glanced knowingly to Goku. "Oh, I'm sure Goku wouldn't mind. I'm thinking someone is enjoying this new leaf I've turned over, right Hun?" He swallowed, a nervous smile on his lips looking as if he wasn't sure if he should be running away or holding her even tighter. Both women laughed when he couldn't find any words to say.

From there the two brought the tensions down to an easily doable simmer as they continued their back and forth banter that only served to make everyone blush at one point or another. After fifteen minutes, ChiChi and Goku sat on the couch while Vegeta sat in the chair and Bulma perched on the arm after she got cards for them to play with while they waited for the pizza boy to show. Bardock had managed to pull Gohan away from the window, sitting him down on the floor before the coffee table as they played Poker as three teams of two. All the while Bardock, Vegeta, and Gohan's eyes keeping that hauntingly beautiful glow.

It didn't take long to explain the rules to the two foreign Saiyans, who admitted space people had a game rather similar to it. They took a small break when the pizza showed, and Bulma was certain not to tip the grumpy young man that delivered the capsule. But once the food was served and eaten, they decided it was already nearing four in the morning and to just continue playing their card game. With the busy schedule of late -that was going to get more frantic with ChiChi starting to work on the Expo's events later that day and Bardock joining Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo somewhere away from the estates to train- these times of relaxation and play would be rare.

Bulma finished dealing a new set and collected her five cards, fanning them out and organizing them. She was about to toss a two away to get a different card when Vegeta grabbed her wrist to stop her. Up to that point he hadn't said or done much of anything to contribute to _their_ team. Not that she needed his help. So far she had won all but two hands. Silently, he pointed at the four, five, and seven. All hearts. The communal cards were six of hearts and a queen of spades. Her brow rose realizing she might have a straight flush if the next two communal cards gave her a three. She smiled at him as she switched the cards into her other hand and rubbed his head. He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything to stop her.

When her hand touched the white cloth wrapped around her head, she only then comprehended that it was there, having grown used to seeing it as a part of him these past few days. Glancing to the others, finding ChiChi and Goku whispering as they discussed which cards to keep and Bardock and Gohan silently -probably mentally, discussed theirs- she put her cards face down on the coffee table and started to unwrap the cloth. Vegeta's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he tensed.

"What are you doing, woman?" he said, grabbing one of her hands to stop her.

She shook him off so that she could continue. "I want to check it, Vegeta."

Crossing his arms, he grumbled something under his breath that sounded an awful like 'blasted woman' before saying, "I already checked it. I don't need-"

"I don't care if you checked or not, Vegeta. I'm looking anyways." She paused in the task to bend down to look him in the eye. "And realize there is nothing you can say that will stop me."

He glared at her, tail twitching against his waist with irritation. She only smiled sweetly before continuing to unwrap the bandage. Leaning against the back of the chair, she finished taking the wrap off and... stared. What should have been a two inch by two inch bald spot and a row of stitches on the back of his head was a half an inch of black hair. Getting over her shock, her finger lightly brushed it and he flinched, his right hand grabbing the arm of the chair with a death grip. Of course she had known it would grow back. She had once been curious as to why Goku's hair never grew longer and wondered if it would remain bald if she shaved it. After putting her curiosity to the test once when he had angered her -a bald Goku was a funny sight indeed!- she found that not only did it grow back, but it grew back within a week as it returned to its normal wacky length. Interesting and puzzling as it was, it had not been enough for a vengeful Bulma. So she had kept trying to shave his hair off _permanently_ until he apologized by getting her favorite ice cream from the store. She couldn't recall now what it was that made her so angry with him...

But that was in the past. She carefully ran her finger through the new hair, finding and observing that the stitches were starting to dissolve (and that the hair was so soft!). As for Saiyan's hair in general, other than the incredible rate of growth, she likened the reason why it never grew longer to that of a cat's or a dog's hair. It was genetically preset before birth what length it would be and most if not all were born with a smaller ratio of hair that mirrored what it would be like when they were older. Given how... animalistic Saiyans were, this had to be it.

_Man, I feel bad for Saiyan females... their leg hair must grow back within a day!_ Bulma snickered softly at the thought.

At the sound Vegeta growled and almost pushed her off the side of the chair with his left elbow as he snatched the wrap from her hands. He started grumbling again as he rewrapped his head. She frowned at him, frustrated and confused until she saw his how the defensiveness was etched into all his features and the way his tail tightened around his waist. "I wasn't laughing at you, Vegeta."

He didn't answer, just struggled as he attempted to rewrap his head. In his haste he was failing horribly.

"Here, let me help you." Sighing, she grabbed the cloth and fought him for it before he reluctantly gave in noticing how they were making a scene as the others watched with varying degrees of amusement.

"What was so blasted funny, woman?"

Seeing how temperamental he was about the lack of hair, she decided to humor him with her thoughts instead of brushing it off and making him angrier. "Human women shave their legs to make them smooth and if we're lucky don't have to do it for a week... I was just wondering how horrible it would be for your Saiyan women given how fast your guys' hair grows. Would they have to shave daily?" He gave her a disgusted look before glaring at the coffee table. "Well, you did ask... There." She finished, tucking the end in so that it would stay. Settling back on her spot on the arm of the chair she grabbed her cards as she looked at the others. "So we ready?"

ChiChi glanced to Bardock, then nodded. "Yup, I think so."

Bulma flipped over two more communal cards. One so happened to be the three of hearts she needed for her straight flush. Unable to help herself, she squealed with delight and with her giddiness Bardock and Goku both groaned while ChiChi threw down her cards onto the table, muttering, "Okay, remind me never to play cards with her... especially if Vegeta is her partner."

.~-~.

Gohan had finished his worksheet thirty minutes ago as he sat at one of the round tables the people his mother was bossing around had set up earlier. Arms folded on the table covered by a white cloth and on top of the forgotten math questions (and now science problems seeing as he was catching on so fast), he rested his chin on his arms and gave a long sigh. _I'm bored._ He pouted as he watched his mother talking to a group of people trying to now decorate the giant ballroom with red fabric banners and other things he didn't know their names too. Making the room pretty. He wanted to train. Or run... Or do something! Though he woke up two hours before dawn and it was now late morning, he still felt energized. That, and he hadn't really gotten to train for a few days with his mother so busy and his father gone off somewhere else to train.

_Maybe I can say hi to Pumpkin and the other animals here?_ He mused, remembering that there was -in the center of this building- the really cool forest full of all sorts of creatures. One being a friendly and bold cream tabby cat his father said he found as a boy when he stayed with the Briefs.

Seeing that his mother wasn't paying him any attention -and hadn't for some time- he got off the chair and walked from the room, concluding it should be okay. Yet, when he went into the hallway that curved around on both sides, he couldn't place where exactly the entrance was. He looked left and right, scratching his head before randomly walking to the right. He hummed happily to himself, taking in all the sounds as people rushed about getting things set up. In a few rooms people were singing and playing instruments. Others were practicing strange dances. He didn't stop to watch, though, no matter how interesting. It felt like he was on a special mission to find those two double glass doors with black handles. His own mission that he had to complete or else... Or else what?

_Maybe some sort of ogre would get me?_ He shook his head.

Ever since earlier that morning when he got a look at the moon for the first time he didn't feel all too afraid of anything. He felt... _powerful_. Strong like his father and grandpa. Like he could face any big bad monster and be the victor. He wished this feeling would stay until he got home. That way he could teach that boogeyman under his bed a thing or two about scaring him at night. _But what if he only wants to play with me?_ He frowned, feeling a little like a bully. He didn't want to be one of those.

His dad said bullies were mean people who beat up or picked on others. Most had a reason, being bullied themselves but there were some that enjoyed hurting others for fun. He didn't understand how someone could find making someone else cry as fun... His dad also said this Freeza guy they kept talking about was one such bully that took joy out of hurting others while the grumpy green man and the very grumpy prince were ones who had reasons to be mean. What those reasons were, Gohan didn't know and his father never said. But he did see the scars on the very grumpy prince's arms. What were they from? Did they cover his whole body?

Feeling as if he had been walking for ages, Gohan stopped and looked around. The part of the building he found himself in was not as active with people getting ready for the Expo and most of the rooms were dark. _Uh-oh, maybe I should turn back?_ He shrugged and continued on, knowing sooner or later he would find either the door or come back to the room his mother was in. The building was a circle after all. It wasn't like he could get lost. And even if he did, at least he wasn't bored anymore.

His thoughts trailed off again, much like a child's does going from one tangent to another with only the smallest connection bridging them into a coherent string of thoughts. These thoughts ranged from so many different things that it is probably easier to say what he didn't think about. He didn't think about how creepy the increasingly empty hall was becoming. That the lights were getting dimmer, a way the Briefs tried to conserve energy that also served to cast long prowling shadows on the buttercup yellow walls that stretched like fingers around the endless curve of the hall. Nor did he muse about how this caused the pitch dark rooms he passed to look more like black holes that gobbled up what little light was left. Then there was how the farther he traveled the air got colder, adding to the sinister mood... No, his thoughts were far more innocent and curious as he contemplated the world around him and what the playful Pumpkin was doing with his animal friends in the forest. Or what Bulma's mother would be making for lunch that afternoon.

It wasn't until he heard the soft almost inaudible footsteps that had a certain dull tapping sound behind him that these darker, more foreboding thoughts began to creep up on him. By products not of his own creative imagination but lingering images and emotions from a nightmare a few nights ago where he had been a captive of the most demonic creature he had ever seen. Worse even than the boogeyman beneath his bed.

_He heard the vial lizard's approach and quakes overcame his small body no matter how much he tried to remain unaffected by the light taps of three toed feet on cold metal floors and the swoosh of air from a serpent tail. The lizard person laughed as he came into his sight, calling him a pitiful monkey as scales of white, plum, and pink reflected star light that flickered through the dark window. His purple lips were so dark they looked black when they curled up into a malicious smile that promised pain as rows of needle sharp teeth revealed themselves. Bright red eyes glowed in the diffuse light. Sharp horns and claws of black glinted as the monster shifted, threatening to mare and tear his flesh._

Gohan shivered as he quickened his pace, even with the energy flowing through him making him feel so powerful, he was suddenly afraid to be alone in the dim hallway. Afraid that the monster that had tormented him in his dreams that one night would be there if he turned around. Though he knew that it had not actually been _him_ the monster was torturing because of the thoughts of pride, fear, and anger that created a storm that burned him even now if he dared to think of them, he still could not escape the fact that the dream had been far too real for this monster to _not_ exist. No, this unimaginable creature who was one of those bullies that hurt out of fun was out there somewhere. Nor was it helping Gohan's imagination that the footsteps increased. Perhaps this monster was behind him?

The thought made him stop walking abruptly, and turn his head to see who the footsteps belonged to, wanting to make sure that the white, plum, and pink scaly monster was not there. However, all he spied was the flash of movement and a door closing to his left with a soft thud. It wasn't the monster, but he hadn't seen much of anything of the person so his fears had not been doused. If anything they had kindled to a roaring flame as he faced the door, heart racing in his chest as he gulped.

.~-~.

Vegeta tossed the notebook next to him on the bed, unable to concentrate on figuring out humans' blighted language anymore. He felt the same issue he had hours earlier, he was just too energized. It was nearing the middle hour of the day and still the moon's affects on him remained, ebbing and flowing inside his veins. Yes, he had been under the influences of other moons. Moons that allowed him to change into his Oozaru form and then there was that special technique that created an artificial moon. But they weren't the same. The frequency was never as pure as this. The blitz waves just enough to awaken the Oozaru but not what was needed to _awaken_ the nature completely. And yes, there was a difference. A big difference. The instinctual, most basic and primal aspect of a Saiyan still slept.

Getting up, he walked over to the dresser and stared at his reflection. His eyes were not the dark brown that looked black but a light warm brown, keeping some of the vibrancy that had scared the woman so much when she first saw them. He frowned freely now, not liking the memory of her drained pale face and wide horrified eyes where the black swallowed up the blue. Nor had he liked how her fear choked out her pleasant scent of strawberries. But on top of this was how he had reacted to her fear. He may have made a joke of it, smirked it off, but he had also pulled her to him and _even_ rubbed her back with his thumb. He, Prince Vegeta, a man who laughed as mothers wept and children whimpered when he slaughtered millions... went out of his way to comfort the frail Earth woman. It only showed how much she had changed him already.

_How much more will she change me?_

A lot if he kept up with trying to find the man in her drawing. Vegeta turned from the mirror, going over to the nightstand and took out the drawing from where he stashed it for the night and unfolded it as he sat on the bed. This man he kept coming back to... So different than the man he was now. He once more found doubt stirring within him. Was it even possible? Or was he far too lost to become him? All he heard now was the monster his other darker self was, baying in the shadows, always one to scoff at him, especially in the calm moments when no one was there to distract him. When he was alone. When the woman wasn't there...

Gohan's ki suddenly jolted across his senses.

Vegeta jerked, head coming up as he stared at the white door and brow creased as he searched for the young child's ki and why it had spiked briefly. He found the mutt in that huge building at the other side of the Briefs' property where his harpy of a mother was setting up for the Expo. The boy was off, alone, where no other ki was, which only led him to believe the cub had gone off exploring on his own. His ki had fallen back down, but was still troubled. Flickering like a candle in a chilly dark room. Brushing it off as the child startling himself, he focused back on the drawing. Thumb rubbing the woman's hand that she had unknowingly drawn holding his arm.

He may have decided to _try_ and find this version of himself but that didn't mean the fight with his other darker self was over. Far from it. And yet, he knew better than most that anything worth gaining was never an easy feat. Strength was earned by sweat and blood. What would this other version of himself cost when everything was said and done? Was he willing to pay the price?

His thoughts were interrupted again when Gohan's ki became more frantic, sustained as if he were bracing for someone or something to attack him. Puzzled, Vegeta folded the drawing and put it in the drawer as he stretched his senses further; trying to see if there was some hidden ki he wasn't feeling. But there wasn't anyone there with the boy. He was alone. Should he go to the mutt? Check on him? His mother was in the building, but clearly didn't know how to find ki or else she would be going to him. Bardock and Kakarot with the bald monk and Namekian where off, a great distance away. Did they sense something was wrong?

He was torn. Part of him -his darker self- wanted to shrug it off. The mutt wasn't his problem. Nor was any trouble the mutt got himself into. Let the other's deal with him. But... the cub was half Saiyan. He was a member of his race, his people. The only healthy and viable cub his race had produced for over a decade, even if his blood was diluted by his human mother. More than that, he was also of Bardock's blood. Whether or not he liked the mutt and how he came to be didn't matter. Vegeta owed his old mentor what little peace he had growing up with during his teenage years.

Gohan's ki grew more frantic. Kakarot noticed, his ki lowering as he paused in his training before it spiked as he flew as fast as possible to reach his son. But he was still thirty minutes away. Whatever was alarming the cub would harm him long before he ever showed up. Grumbling a few curses under his breath, Vegeta stood up and took a step for the door only to shake his head and turned back to the bed and got on top of it, throwing the sliding window open and pushed the screen out with his shoulder. He climbed up into the window and jumped out, rolling when his feet hit the grass below before popping up and jogging towards the giant yellow domed building he could make out through the trees. He might pay for it later, but he would do all he could to reach the cub before anything happened to him.

.~-~.

"What pretty eyes you have," the voice whispered; there was a low baritone male's and alto female's voice blurred together into one, reminding him of the lizard monster from his nightmare.

Gohan flinched when something sharp scratched his neck. He brought his hand up touching the spot, then looked at the blood on the tips of his small trembling fingers. Around him the shadows roused and shifted, rising around the black chemical protected counter tops and stainless steel cabinets. Beakers, flasks, and glass bottles of all shapes and sizes were lines up on shelves, turned over and forgotten as they collected dust and gathered what little light the room had into them, swirling the light with the shadows before spitting the light out scattered and fractured.

He was scared. Rightfully so as he took a step back, wanting to flee but at the same time something he could not name kept him there, standing his ground. This only made the... man (or was it a woman?) laugh. The sound echoing eerily around him off the cabinets and glass equipment. He still wasn't sure if they were even a _person_. After following them into the first lab, he had briefly seen someone that he guessed looked vaguely like a woman as she disappeared into the darkness. Why he kept following after that... came back to that thing he could not name. The energy that burned through him, made him feel bold and wanting to face this person he saw as a threat. What if they were one of those bullies that liked to hurt for fun?

Swallowing, his tail tightened around his waist as he closed his bloody fingers into a fist. Something he had picked up from both his grandpa and the grumpy prince. It helped to settle some of his fear but not all. His eyes darted back and forth, trying to figure out where the person was as he stood at the end of one of the four isles lined by the black counters. He couldn't sense the person's ki but they were there. He could smell them. A strange smell. A very _wrong_ smell. They smelt of death and blood and chemicals. The three combining into a sour rancid gut churning scent that at least served to prove that this person was not the lizard person from that nightmare.

For what it was worth... this knowledge didn't help that much.

"Yes, lovely eyes."

A shadow ducked into another lab door. Taking a deep breath, he ran after them. When he entered, though, he was blinded when the fluorescent bulbs crackled to life above him, most hadn't been used for years and failed to turn on while a few flickered before snapping and popping, dying, leaving only ten lonely rods to light the giant barren decommissioned lab with two flickering ones that flashed like strobe lights. Once he blinked away the bright spots in his vision, he saw the... woman?... standing at the other end, back to him as her hand fell from the panel of switches. She was wearing a crimson jump suit of a shiny material, long hair of three colors pulled up into a ponytail. The top a powder blue, while the right and left were respectfully black and red.

"I wonder, Gohan, will the boss-man let me have them if I bring you to him?" She turned then, mismatched eyes of a vibrant green and brown meeting his.

But it was her face that would forever haunt him, a face so chaotic and disorganized and yet disturbingly beautiful as it was held together by stitches, uneven patches of brown, tan, and white skin belonging not to any one woman but many, some probably even men like the lower part of her nose that pointed down, making her look hawkish. She was akin to a patchwork quilt one would throw on a bed when they were cold. She was a work of art hung on a wall. She was an atrocity. She was... not living. Couldn't be. Even he knew no one should be living when pieced together as she was from so many different people. Her neck alone was made of five different people.

Gohan wanted to scream. But he had no breath. He wanted to run. But his legs were unresponsive. He wanted to cry and dissolve into a whimpering mass. And yet, he didn't. The sight so horrifying that his whole world ceased to function. She started stalking towards him, her unequal lips making the smile crooked and sinister in a way that was physically impossible for a normal human. Her heals tapping against the linoleum like that lizard monster from his nightmare and yet so much worse. This monster was here. This monster was walking towards him with a deadly glint in her brown and green eyes. And she would hurt him.

Something snapped within Gohan then. Something different than the energy from before and yet oddly the same. He lowered into the stance his mother had taught him and raised his fists. Heart thumping wildly as a growl rumbling out of his small frame and his tail bushed up around his waist. Oh, he was scared. Petrified. But this woman meant him harm. He knew this with ever fiber of his being. He also knew that she wasn't going to let him leave.

The woman stopped halfway to him, a blonde eyebrow rising with amusement. "Oh? A tough child, huh?" She brought her hand up, looking at a vial held between her thumb and forefinger that contained some red liquid. "Not surprising, you are the son of Goku Son... And an alien it would seem." Letting go of the vial, she caught it and stuffed it into a pocket between her boobs that she zipped up before lazily crossing her arms and tilting her head. "Let's see what you got, little boy."

Gohan shook his head. "G-Go away. I don't want to hurt you."

The patchwork woman stared at him blankly before throwing her head back and laughed; the sound vacant and hollow as it filled the empty lab. "You, hurt me?" She leered at him. "Little boy, you can't even comprehend what I am. _You_ can't hurt me."

"Grandpa says I have potential." Lip trembling, he tilted his head up.

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "Potential does not mean you have it now. But, if you are so sure of yourself, fight me. Prove it."

Again he shook his head.

This only served to anger the patchwork woman, who snarled as she tensed and held her hand out to the side, a baseball sized dark orange ball of ki forming in her hand. "I said _fight me._"

"No!"

"Fine!" yelling with frustration, she threw the ball of ki at him and he stared wide-eyed as it came at him, his mind and body freezing, forgetting all his parents taught him as it came at him.

Then everything slowed. The orange ball of ki was three yards away...

Three and a half.

Two.

Two and a half.

One.

~~~~.~-~.~~~~

_Um? Dang! I seriously don't know where the hell this came from. A random thought that I ran with. And away it went. Sets my chapter outlines back by a few, but this is certainly more lively than what was planned. Sorry! That's a cliff hanger and then some. Who is this patchwork woman? What could this mean? Is there something worse out there than Raditz? Is this a sign of things to come that the Shadow man has changed for the worse? What about Gohan? Also gave you guys a lot of information before things got so crazy. How will this all play out later? _

_*Looks at summary chapter notes* Dear Kami, I am a very cruel writer to these characters. Lots of questions at the start of the New Year for you guys too. Let the guessing of what's going on/what will happen commence. _


End file.
